


Counting Stars!

by LavandeReve



Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Basically a novelization of Ensemble Stars, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Memes, Reader-Insert, Yumenosaki boys are good boys, and I love them all eaqually, except for maybe Eichi (lol jk~), reader and Anzu are the same, seriously the tone of this fic is gonna be all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 173,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavandeReve/pseuds/LavandeReve
Summary: Now, this is a story all about howMy life got flipped-turned upside downAnd I'd like to take a minute, just sit right thereI'll tell you how I became the only female student/Producer at an all boy Idol school called Yumenosaki Academy...Spolier alert; it’s gonna be a lo~ng story.(Basically a novelization of Enstars with a Anzu/Reader-insert!)
Relationships: Ensemble Stars! Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fanfic is just something I wanted to do for fun as Enstars is one of my favorite series and whenever I'm feeling down I go on the wiki and just read all the events and stories! This fic is basically a novelization of Enstars with my own stupid humor thrown in, lol~ I hope you guys can enjoy it and make sure to check out the wiki and support the lovely people there for their contributions to the fandom. Without them and their translations, I never would have gotten into this fandom!

_**Disclaimer~!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars[Wiki](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_English_Ensemble_Stars_Wiki)! I don't own anything~** _

“Counting Stars!” Normal talking

_‘Counting Stars!’_ Thoughts

_“Counting Stars!”_ Said in a different language (Specifically Reader’s 1st language)

**“Counting Stars!/ _Counting Stars!_ ”** A switch to 3rd person in between Reader’s POV

* * *

**Hierarchy...**

* * *

**_Chapter 1- Prologue: In which it's (F/n)'s first day at her new school and she already wants to go home and sleep._ **

* * *

_'And here I thought my last school was big...'_ The thought, though blatantly dry with humor, rang with a distinct admiration and awe inside my head as I looked upon the school building through the bus window.

**_"Yumenosaki Private Academy...Yumenosaki Private Academy..."_** The voice of the bus driver droned out with a yawn, looking ready to clock out and go home despite the early afternoon. Hearing the call, I gathered my belongings and began to make my way off of the bus, passing by the other commuters who were also on their way to their respective destinations and errands.

Walking off the bus, I took in the nice Spring air. It was cool and refreshing with a hint of crisp sea salt and aromatic blossoming flowers. The sun shined its gentle rays down on me, the wind kissed my skin, and the chirps of birds gave me a melodious welcome. All in all, it was a beautiful day to begin the first day of my new school and a brand-new start in general.

I looked up at the building that towered over me, the butterflies in my gut engaging into Spartan worthy gladiatorial combat. I had heard all about the praise the prestigious Yumenosaki Private Academy has gotten and though I’ve been to private schools before, Yumenosaki was a whole different kind of elite. Its reputation was known from all across the world and notable for having given rise to the popular male idols and entertainers of Japan for decades. It was quite a hot topic to many, especially on the internet.

Even though I wasn’t interested in pursuing an idol career, I still decided to enroll here for multiple reasons. The biggest one was that I was perhaps a _tad_ too desperate to transfer from my last school. I had heard that Yumenosaki, an all-boys school, was going co-ed and seeing the chance to escape-er, well, _expand_ my horizons, I took it.

It was an amazingly simple and sound plan in my head. I would join the Regular/General Course of the school, graduate in two years, and live a hopefully happy, drama free life with a cat and/or dog by my side in a nice cottage somewhere in the woods. It was a fortunate miracle that the school even allowed me to enroll so late into the semester which, at the time, made me feel like my luck was _finally_ turning around.

Now though, as I stood in front of the imposing and regal entrance of Yumenosaki Academy, I was beginning to have some doubts. My transfer here was hasty and pretty spontaneous, but at the time I didn’t really care. Any way to get out of my old school was the golden ticket in my eyes, even though I had no idea what the “Producer Course” I agreed to sign up for entailed.

The one silver lining of this situation was that I was going to school with my younger stepbrother Hikaru, who was just a wee little first-year~! For some odd reason, though, he wasn’t very enthused about having me go to the same school as him! He had whined and complained about it for weeks, but when he seemed to realize there was no changing my decision, he decided to set some _“ground rules”_ between the two of us.

_‘Listen! If we see each other at all at school, do NOT initiate contact! Don’t talk to me, don’t look at me, don’t even BREATH near me. If my friends found out I had a gloomy weirdo for a sister, my reputation will be ruined!’_

He had said such cold words straight to my face without any regards to my poor wittle feewings. The nerve. The audacity. The absolute _disrespect_. He was treating me like an edgy middle school slash fanfic that he never wanted to see the light of day. I know him and I didn’t have the best relationship on the planet, but this was just _petty_. But~ he always acted like a little shit to me so it was understandable. He probably just didn’t want me to embarrass him in front of his friends (which was only natural as I had already prepared an arsenal of cringy memes, obscure references, and embarrassing home stories to last me the whole school year).

Regardless of my unease and annoyance, I could still admit that this school was damn gorgeous. Clean and shiny like the stars it produced, surrounded by a luscious ring of flora and a crystal-clear sea to boot! It looked more like a resort than anything. I could feel myself getting more and more boujee by the second.

I stared up at the building for a few more moments before realizing that standing here and gaping like an idiot was just delaying the inevitable. I can’t be a weenie hut jr. anymore. I was a big girl now and I needed to face my anxieties head on like a woman who could actually function in a society.

I took one last deep breath to clear out as much jitters as I could, squared back my shoulders, and walked towards the Academy with a feeling akin to a soldier on their way to battle. 

The courtyard was just as eye catching as the outside, visibly boasting it appearance to all who would look upon it.

"They even have a fountain..." I mumbled while gazing around and passing the trickling stone basin. I walked under the plastered arch ways and down a hall, my shoes making echoing taps that counted the steps of my journey. 

It was taking me some time to find the Counselors office, a.k.a, my destination and I quickly found the grandness of this school to toe on the line of daunting. While my last school was big, it was a children’s playhouse compared to this place. It was like I was walking through a maze of labyrinths and a jungle of corridors; the layout being completely foreign to me.

_'They usually have guides or something to help the new kids around the place…'_ I fidgeted with the strap of my bag as I passed by a familiar water fountain for what seemed like the third time in the past twenty minutes. _'They could've at least given me a damn map or a compass or something…'_

Ten minutes went by, and I have officially gotten to the point where I’m tempted to just go on Google maps to navigate through the damn place. Where the hell were the teachers? Or the students for that matter? I couldn't even find a single frickin’ class cutter. What the hell???

_"If there's a place you got to go~♪ I'm the one you need to know~♪ I'm the map~♪ I'm the map, I'm the map~♪ If there's a place you got to get~♪ I can get you there I bet~♪ I'm the map~♪ I'm the map, I'm the-“_ My off tune singing and occasional snapping _~~(low key, Map actually had bars)~~_ to cope with the situation was stopped short at a light chuckle coming from behind me.

"That’s quite the song you’re singing there missy, though you could use some work on some parts. Old age is already doing a number on my hearing as is."

I slowly turned around to see that the one who spoke was a tall [middle aged man](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/e/ed/Jin_Sagami_1.png/revision/latest?cb=20161223075016) who was slouched in a casual stance. His hair was messy, like a raven’s feathers that got caught in a turbine and he had sleepy brown eyes with a small beauty mark dotted below the right one. His light stubble, slouched position, and wrinkled clothing gave off the impression of someone who was very chill.

"Oh...Um, sorry, I didn't...notice you..." I casually mumbled, though on the inside I was panicking.

_‘Holly Shaggy Rodgers, where did he come from? How long was he behind me?? Did he seriously hear my god-awful singing??? If so, he must not be allowed to live to tell that tale-‘_

After a few moments of hesitation, I began to look towards the man a little suspiciously. He seemed like a really shady individual, looking out of place in this ritzy school with his messy appearance. Maybe he was the janitor or something? "I...hope you don't mind me asking but, who...are you sir?"

The man gave a deep chuckle before the hand on his neck fell to the side and the one in his lab coat pocket on to his hip. "Me?" He asked with a relaxed smile. "Well, I just so happen to be a teacher of this fine establishment~!"

I could feel my eyes widen at this information and my thoughts came spilling out before I could stop myself.

_"You’re a freakin’ teacher?"_ It occurred to me far too late that my words could be insulting to him. Still, you couldn’t blame me for my disbelief. Dude looked like the only thing he could teach was how to cheat at poker or how to down a bottle of sake without throwing up.

The man pouted a bit at my incredulity. "Why do you sound so shocked? I may not look like it, but I'm quite the capable man!"

I could barely contain my disbelieving snort, taking in the sloppy condition of his clothes. He honestly looked like he just rolled out of bed and threw on a lab coat. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case (and those green slippers he had on? What even _are_ those???)…

"Besides, I should be the one asking questions here." The man countered, crossing his arms. "For starters, what are you doing here? It's very rare that I see girls in this area of the school. Did you get lost or something? Or perhaps you're a very determined fan girl? If that's the case, while I admire your tenacity, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave this area of the school and not cause a scene."

I started to get a little annoyed at the accusations (heaven knows I got enough of that last year), though tried to keep things civil as the man _was_ a teacher. I didn't want to make a bad impression on the first day any more than I already have.

"Actually I _am_ lost." I muttered, trying to suppress the passive aggressiveness in my voice. "It's my first day here and I was looking for the Counselors Office. Do you happen to know where it is?"

The teacher smirked (what was so funny?) before lazily pointing above him. "As a matter of fact, I do know where the office is. You just passed it kid."

I looked up and low and behold, the words _"Counselors office"_ were written as clear as day.

"…Ah...thank...you..." I mumbled self-consciously after a few more moments of silence, my cheeks flushing at the revelation. _‘Great, first the singing and now this? He must think that I’m a Super Dumbass God Super Dumbass.’_

"Mah~It's alright kid, we all make mistakes." The man said with an easy smile and all I could do was nod silently, not trusting myself to not say something stupid again. "Anyway, from what you said, you must be that new transfer student right? The one that transferred into the new producer department as a 2nd year?"

"...Yep, that's me..." I muttered after a moment, walking over to the teacher while shooting him half-hearted finger guns. "I was told to meet my homeroom teacher at the Counselors office..."

"Well kid, you're in luck." He grinned while pointing a thumb at himself. "Welcome to Yumenosaki Private Academy! I’m your new homeroom teacher/school doctor, [Sagami Jin.](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/2/24/%28Lying_Youth%29_Jin_Sagami_Bloomed.png/revision/latest?cb=20160705082000)"

"You're my homeroom teacher _and_ the school doctor?" Why was he both? How the hell did that even work? I highly doubt this school didn’t have enough money to hire another staff member or doctor.

The now named Sagami-sensei nodded with a closed eyed smile. "Hope we can get along this semester kid~!"

I couldn't help but feel that the relationship with my new teacher was going to be anything but "good". Though I could be biased as I usually never got along with teachers. I still reserved judgement though, as my mother had always reminded me of our expression of not judging a book by its’ cover. Still…

"Well…if you're the schools' doctor, then why are you also my teacher?" Sagami-sensei shrugged his shoulders with a "what can you do" expression.

"The old homeroom teacher of 2-A retired a few days ago and they haven't found a suitable replacement or substitute yet. I'm just filling in for the time being." Ok~ay, I guess that made sense? Honestly, I was too tired to really put any more stock into it so I guess I’ll take his word for it.

"Now before we get this tour started, could I get you to write your name on the class roster?" Sagami-sensei asked, handing me a clip board and a pen. I took both of the items and looked at the list of students’ names before writing my own in an empty space.

I handed my teacher the board and he admired it with a hum.

"Hmm... ** _(Full Name)_** huh? Fitting name..."

I bowed my head stiffly. "It's nice to meet you, Sagami-sensei..."

He smiled at my words and began to walk down the hall, motioning for me to follow. "Well, let's get you to your class then~! Lunch time's going to start in a little while and I'm feelin' a might peckish."

Sighing, I had no other choice but to follow after him. _'Great, first person I meet and he just had to be my homeroom teacher who dressed himself in the dark and smells like sake. Wonderful, just dandy...can't wait to meet the rest of the guys here...'_

And with the rather bleak thought I continued after my teacher, wondering about how my next years at this school will be. Hopefully nothing _too_ bad. I mean, it couldn’t be any worse than last year…right?

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (F/n) meets three eccentric classmates who seemed to have walked straight out of a comedy act.

_**Disclaimer~!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars[Wiki](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_English_Ensemble_Stars_Wiki)! I don't own anything~** _

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Friendship** _

* * *

"So, where are ya from kid?" 

"Wha...?" I tilted my head slightly at the question, not really expecting Sagami-sensei to ask it all out of the blue after he had given me a lowkey mini tour of every hall we walked through.

He looked down at me with that lazy smile of his, hands resting in his stained lab coat. "I said where are ya from? You don't look like you're from around here and your Japanese is kinda awkward, like you have an accent."

_‘Oh wow, way to call a bitch out…’_ My eye twitched a little. Even though I had gotten much better at speaking Japanese since I first got here with my basic weeb knowledge, it was still a tough language to completely master. I still talked in (Language) with my mom, so I’ve, more or less, maintained my accent from home.

"Now, now~! I meant no ill will with my question, just curious is all..." Sagami-sensei tried to explain civilly, though he still looked more amused at my irritation.

I stayed silent for a few more moments (definitely not pouting) before I decided to answer his question. "I...moved here from (Country) several years ago..."

He whistled softly at my answer, eyes appraising. "Really now? That's a deep flight. What area?"

"(Name of state/province/ect)..." I mumbled, watching as Sagami-sensei rubbed his stubbled chin in thought.

He hummed and gave me a nod. "I see...but (Country) huh? Where good ol' (famous city in Country) is. I heard it was a nice place...beautiful women too."

I gave a guarded look at the lecherous smile he was making and not so stealthily took a few steps away from him. Something told me I had to be careful around this one...

"Anyway sensei," I continued, coughing into my hand to get his attention. He seemed to snap out of his little daydream and he looked back towards me curiously. "I've been meaning to ask about my whole..."Producer Course" class thing that the school said I was supposed to be doing."

"Producer Course...Ah! Yes, _that_ …”

"Yes, _that_. I was wondering what exactly I am supposed to do as a "Producer". They didn't really tell me much about it, only that I would be going to the Idol section of the school rather than the regular one..."

It truly was just a spur of the moment change. I was all ready for going to the regular courses of the Academy, but then they suddenly offered me to take part of this new course they had created. At the time I hadn't seen anything wrong with it and they even offered me some extra credits that would do wonders for my chance of getting into a good college. Now though, the whole set up seemed a bit strange and vague...

Sagami-sensei looked up at the ceiling with a considering hum before he looked back down at me with an idle smile. "I have no idea~!"

I stopped short at his words, slowly turning towards him with a blank stare.

"What?" Did he just-? No…no, of course not. Perhaps I had misheard him or he was just joking or messing around-

"I kinda remember them telling me about your situation and something about your "Producer" duties, but I was so tired at the time that I wasn't listening..." He explained calmly, as if what he was saying wasn't all that alarming (au con- _freakin_ -traire). "From what I remember, you're the only student in our "Producer Course" as well as something of a guinea pig. This is the first and only time we've done this after all."

"What the hell? What kind of crap is that? And you said you were a capable man?" I bluntly bit out, not really caring about how rudely I was speaking to a teacher. I was **_kinda_** freaked out to learn that I was the only and _first_ person in the damn course. Why on Earth didn't they tell me that before assigning me to it?!

"Hey now, I am capable...between the hours of 1:00 pm to 2:00 pm..."

"That's just an hour. Are you screwing with me? What kind of teacher are you?"

"One who's going to be teaching you for the time being~!" He sing-songed and I could already feel dread as I realized this fact. Was this man seriously going to teach me? God help my GPA...

"Don't worry about it kid," Sagami-sensei tried to placate me, patting my head a few times in what he surely thought was a calming gesture. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it! Plus, by next year the "Producer Course" will officially open and become co-ed so you won't have to feel lonely for long. For now, let's just get you settled into the school yeah?"

I grumbled some rather un-cash money obscenities under my breath, not at all comfortable with the situation. Did that mean that not even the school board knew what the hell I was going to be doing here? This seriously did not bode well for my future plans of living a drama free high school life...though I guess that was too unrealistic of a goal in the first place, huh?

With a lingering worry in my heart, the two of us spent the next few minutes walking through the school building with him pointing out the various rooms and places where I might have to go. Finally, he stopped at a room with a sign that said "2-A" hanging above it. 

"Welp, here we are!" He announced. "Class "2-A" and as well the place where you'll be taught for the rest of the year."

I couldn't help the drum of anxious excitement in my veins as the fact that I was going to have a brand-new start to my school life caught up with me. I no longer had to dread walking through once welcoming halls, endure the sneers and insults of once warm faces, or wake up every day more miserable than when I went to sleep. Those emo times were all in the past. Now, I could look forward to hopeful, brighter days~

I was so busy daydreaming about my freedom from my old school that I didn't immediately notice Sagami-sensei was already halfway down the hall.

"H...H-Hey?" I called out in confusion, attracting the wanderer's attention. "Sagami-sensei, where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh well, my job was to show you around the school and show you where your class is. I did that, so I was going to go on my lunch break." He answered plainly, seeming to be unaware or uncaring of my incredulity.

_‘What the fu-?!’_ “…Seriously?” His ability to find procrastination loopholes was good enough to rival my own. I must say, I certainly didn't expect to find a worthy foe from my own teacher. "You're seriously just going to leave and not introduce me to the class or anything? More importantly, you're not going to _teach_ the class?"

Sagami-sensei gave me a closed eye, languid smile. "You're a capable, young woman who don't need no man. I'm sure you can get past a little stage fright and introduce yourself. The guys here won't bite, I promise. Besides, today's a special day and it's almost lunch, so I imagine only a few students are still in the classroom at the moment so you'll be fine~!"

I wasn't sure if I could trust his words but decided that I didn't have leg room to judge the normalcy of a school that I just got to. This apparent "special day" might be the truth...

"I’m looking forward to seeing you in action~! Good luck, Miss “Producer”~♪!" He called back jovially before turning a corner and disappearing from my sight.

I gave a disgruntled glare at his careless departure but didn't want to dwell on it any further for fear of getting stress lines on my face (the acne scars were bad enough). With a tired sigh, I adjusted my bag once more and reached towards the door to room "2-A". It was now or nothing...

When I opened the door with a soft turn and click, I wasn't expecting to be immediately greeted by round, bright blue eyes.

"Hey there~!☆ You must be the transfer student that we’ve been hearing about!" Exclaimed a[ boy](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/2/2e/Subaru_Akehoshi_1.png/revision/latest?cb=20161223070741) of average height and build, voice as bright as his short and tousled orange hair.

"I’m [Subaru Akehoshi](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/c/c0/%28Morning_Star%29_Subaru_Akehoshi_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181106070949)!" He continued without missing a beat, eyes twinkling in the light coming from the window behind him as he stretched his arms out towards me. " _'Akehoshi'_ is written with the characters for ‘ _morning star,’_ and ' _Subaru_ ' is in katakana! Easy to remember, right~?♪"

_‘Boi….so bright…need…Gucci sunglasses…’_ I, in my shock at the sudden and energetic introduction, couldn't immediately respond to Akehoshi who seemed more enthused with his introduction than anything. I just stared as he placed his hands on his hips with a closed eyed smile.

"Since we’ll be classmates from now on, let’s become good friends! I hope we get along~☆" He chimed nodding his head up and down like he had everything planned out to a 'T'. He then moved closer to me and clapped his hands together as if in prayer before opening one eye that looked at me earnestly. "With that said! It’s a bit sudden, but please lend me some money….!"

I blinked slowly at his request, not sure if my delayed reaction and confusion was due to my brain going into overdrive to try and catch up with his fast-paced words or that him changing so many topics so sporadically left me dizzy. He was like a Shiba Inu on a sugar high who got turned into a dude.

_"...What?"_ Was all that I could get out, absently slipping into my mother tongue from having my equilibrium thrown for such a loop. I was tempted to say, _‘Broke Bright Boi???’_ just for the hell of it but decided to save that for another bit. The right time will come sooner or later…

I was so focused on the loud _‘BBB’_ in front of me, that I practically had a heart attack when another voice suddenly came from my left, full of more disapproval than my mom when she talked about my life choices.

I turned to see another average height and built [boy](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/e/ec/Hokuto_Hidaka_1.png/revision/latest?cb=20161223070716) who had one of his hands on his hip. His aesthetic was practically the opposite of Akehoshi's, with smooth, short black hair cut just below his ears, deep blue narrow eyes, and his neatly worn uniform. 

"That’s way too sudden." He spoke in a way that matched his clean cut, perfectionist look. "Don’t go demanding money from someone you’ve just met. Don’t you have any manners? You’re confusing the transfer student."

The black-haired guy then turned towards me and put his hand out for a handshake. I appreciated his much more docile approach and accepted his hand after a few hesitant moments.

"Sorry about that, transfer student. " He apologized, though his somewhat stoic tone of voice made it seem like he really wasn't. "Akehoshi’s an idiot, so just ignore what he said."

I raised a brow at his blunt words. _'Wow, way to through some shade.'_ Though shady as it was, I couldn't help but somewhat agree with him. From what I’ve already seen, Akehoshi wasn't someone I would call…"Professional".

Akehoshi saddled up to the black-haired guy and threw an arm around his shoulder with a childish pout. "Don’t say something so mean, Hokke~!" He whined, poking _"Hokke"_ in the cheek as he spoke. "At this rate, the transfer student’s first impression of me is going to be fixed as “ _he’s an idiot_ ”!"

_'Kinda too late for that bro...'_ _"Hokke"_ separated himself from Akehoshi with a request for the other to not use that name.

"Eh~? But your name’s “ _Hokuto Hidaka_ ” so _"Hokke"_ ~ is OK, right~?☆" He reasoned before re-wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pointing at him with a bright smile. "And now for a proper introduction!" He announced before turning to look at me. "This is Hokuto Hidaka! You can just call him Hokke~! He’s my friend! The type of friend that won’t lend me money….!"

_'Friend huh?'_ I thought, finding the whole "opposites attract" thing to be such an interesting concept. At first glance at these two, you would never had guessed they were friends, but after observing their interactions with each other, I wasn’t really surprised. I also had friends who were the complete opposite of me in interest to looks, yet we still managed to get along well…

"Don’t go adding on unnecessary information." Hidaka spoke, before detaching himself from Akehoshi with a quick chop to the head and addressing me once again, facial expression without so much of a twitch while Akehoshi cried in comical dismay. 

"Sorry about this, transfer student. I hope you won’t misunderstand. On top of being an idiot, Akehoshi’s unusually obsessed with money, but he’s a good guy. Also, he’s terrible at going with the flow of things, and he gives people weird nicknames."

I gave a slow, understanding nod as the aforementioned idiot squawked indignantly in the background.

"Hokke~," Akehoshi grumbled petulantly, holding his hand to where he was hit. "How’d you go from defending me to completely bashing on me?! You should praise me more! Either that or lend me money….!"

"I’m _not_ going to give you any money." Hidaka immediately responded, crossing his arms and looking towards Akehoshi questioningly. "You know, it’s not like you’re that poor, so why do you want money so badly?"

Contrasting bright blue eyes twinkled like stars as the owner of them clasped his hands together and looked towards the roof in delight. "Things like money or jewels are shiny, so I like them~☆!"

Hidaka's response to that was so direct and perfectly timed that it almost seemed liked he had gone through this before (and I would bet my favorite body pillow that he had). "What are you, a bird? Ah, or maybe just a bird brain….?"

I wonder how long they’re going to continue this roast session? I mean, it wasn’t like I was complaining or anything since it was entertain-

"Okaaay, that’s enough~♪"

_‘Holy Macaroni!’_ My bones practically jumped out of my skin and I almost shrieked before quickly separating myself from the guy who had put his hands on my shoulder. He just came out of nowhere! What the hell was up with these guys and sneaking up on people?! What were they, ninjas?!

[He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/2/22/Makoto_Yuuki_1.png/revision/latest?cb=20161223070724) had both of his hands on his hips as he stared at the two with an easy going smile and energetic green eyes. "You guys didn’t talk to the transfer student to show her some weird skit, right? Didn’t you have a favor you wanted to ask her~?" He asked, motioning his head towards me with a wink, making his short, dark blond hair sway at the movement.

"Ohh, right!" Akehoshi bumped his fist into his hand in realization, giving him a bright smile. "Good job getting the conversation back on track, Ukki~! As expected of a “talk expert,” you think super-fast! Is it because of the glasses? Does wearing glasses give you “talk skill +50”?!"

"That’s right! Once I take off my glasses, I’ll forget everything…." " _Ukki"_ nodded in agreement before removing his blue rimmed glasses with a flourish. He then blinked in confusion and began to look around the room in bewilderment. "Huh? My name is…what was it again? Transfer student-chan, do you know?"

_‘What the…?’_ I could only stare at him, not finding any words to say. Was I having some kind of fever dream? Also, why did they keep referring to me as Transfer Student all the time? I would've told them my name, but their rapid-fire conversation left no room for me to speak let alone answer his question.

"There’s no way she would know, Ukki~!" Akehoshi quickly chimed in, proving my point. "It’s only your first-time meeting!"

_"Ukki"_ placed his glasses back on and mirrored his friend's cheerful look. "I know~! Since you made a joke, I just thought it’d be better if I played along for a bit~!♪"

Akehoshi laughed at that and raised his hands up in the air for a double high five. "That’s what I like about you, Ukki~!☆"

_"Ukki"_ also chuckled and raised his hands as well. "I really like you too, Akehoshi-kun~!♪"

The two then high-fived each other with a happy _"Yay~!",_ music notes and stars practically surrounding them like Christmas lights. Hidaka stared at the two of them blankly, arms still crossed.

"You too get along so well it makes me sick." He bluntly admitted before sighing and looking towards me. I was positive that the lost look on my face spoke volumes about how I was feeling at the moment. "Well, that aside. Since we aren’t going to get anywhere if we leave it to these two, I’ll start explaining some things myself."

I looked towards Hidaka with questioning eyes. ' _Explaining some things? What did he mean?'_

Akehoshi and _"Ukki"_ bounded up towards Hidaka and surrounded him in one armed hugs.

"You’re so stiff, Hokke~!" The former chimed while waving his hand around in a wave pattern. "You should ride this big wave of playing dumb along with us~!☆"

"That’s right!" _"Ukki"_ nodded along in agreement. "This is your only chance to catch it, Hidaka-kun!"

"Quiet, Idiot Duo." Hidaka dead-panned before expertly releasing himself from their grasp without sparing them a glance and stepping towards me. "Hmph. I’ll start by introducing myself."

Hidaka offered his hand out to me once more, the light from the window behind him positively highlighting his features. "My name’s [Hokuto Hidaka](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/3/3c/%28Dependable_Class_President%29_Hokuto_Hidaka_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103094611). I’m the class president of Class 2-A. The teacher asked me to help you out, so if you’re having trouble with anything, don’t hesitate to ask. As the class president, I’ll do my best to assist you."

_'Class president huh?'_ I thought, shaking his hand once again. _'He sure does have that leader like charisma to him...'_

"I’ll be riding on that wave of self-introduction….!" _"Ukki"_ quickly declared and stepped towards me as well before slightly bending down while putting up a peace sign with a boyish expression. "I’m [Makoto Yuuki](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/a/a3/%28Cheerful_Glasses_Boy%29_Makoto_Yuuki_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103204352), nice to meet you! Just call me Ukki~!"

_‘God, they’re all cute bishounen…have I died and gone to shoujo heaven?’_ I gave Yuuki a polite nod in return. “Nice to meet ya…”

Akehoshi also stepped towards me and pointed towards the blond. "Since his name’s Yuuki _,_ his nickname’s _“Ukki~”_! Plus, he kinda acts like a monkey, too!"

The now named Makoto Yuuki looked towards Akehoshi in enlightenment, as if he remembered something. "Ah, you mean the playing dumb part, right?" He asked before rolling up his sleeves with a determined glint in his eyes. "Hold on, I’ll play dumb right now!"

I was honestly curious about what Yuuki was planning to do, but Hidaka's impassive words called for his attention.

"Stick with introducing yourself, Yuuki." He requested, making him stop what he was doing and salute with two fingers.

" _Yes, sir~!_ Where was I...oh right! I’m part of the “broadcasting committee”. I gather a lot of different information as part of my job, so if there’s something you wanna know, just ask me! Whether it’s what’s going to be on the exams or who the teacher’s having an affair with, I can tell you anything~!♪"

_'Oh, so he’s the one with all the tea huh? I'll have to remember that...’_

"I’ll introduce myself too~!☆" Akehoshi suddenly chimed in with a twirl before pointing at himself. "I already did earlier, but I’ll do it again and again! I’m Subaru Akehoshi! If Hokke~’s the “class president,” and Ukki~’s on the “broadcasting committee,” then I’m “one who perishes for mon-"

Akehoshi was cut off with a muffled yelp as Hidaka covered his mouth with his hand. "Don’t talk, Akehoshi. You’ll just complicate things."

While Akehoshi struggled to get the hand off of him, the offender began to talk to me again. "Well, that aside. The three of us often hang out together. It’s regrettable that I’m considered the friends of these two idiots, but there’s a reason for us spending so much time together."

I raised a curious brow at his words. "Just the three of you?". I also wanted to ask about this apparent reason for these three eccentrics to hang out with each other but didn't want to pry if it was due to a really personal reason.

Hidaka nodded, before stopping and looking up thoughtfully. "...Technically speaking, there’s one other guy who’s usually with us, but...well, we’ll introduce him later. Especially since he’s in another class, we’ll leave that for another time."

Akehoshi finally succeeded in removing Hidaka's hand and raised his own in the air in victory. "Aw~! I’m Free Willy!" He then flashed an attempt of an admonishing stare, which was ruined by his happy grin. "Hey, but don’t you feel bad for leaving Sari~ out?! We’re all friends, aren’t we?! Wait here, I’ll go bring him over~!☆"

"Ah~! I'll go too!" Yuuki called out towards Akehoshi who was already on his way out the door (I swear, he had enough energy to power a city). As I was wondering who this _"Sari"_ could be, the two were stopped by Hidaka who grabbed the back of their uniforms with a strong grip. 

"Don’t. Seriously. Don’t make things more complicated." He dragged them back to where I was like they were misbehaving kittens. "Well, that aside...Make sure you have free time, transfer student. I’m sorry to ask this of you on your first day of transferring here, but we need a favor from you."

I looked towards the three in surprise, already feeling warry. I didn’t like this sound of this… "What do you mean favor? What do you guys want?"

Hidaka gave me an inscrutable look and stayed silent for a few moments. "...It’s something that only you can do."

_'...That...that didn't answer my question...'_ I felt a slight, annoyed twitch in my eye. Did everyone at this school have some filter in their brains that allowed only certain words through? 

My perplexity gave way to cautious curiosity. I literally just met these guys and was already sure that they were some of the biggest odd balls I had ever met (and trust me when I saw I knew a lot of weird people). I also wasn’t eager to get involved with anything too crazy either. I’ve had enough trials and tribulations to last me a lifetime.

Still, these guys seemed nice enough...strange yes, but nice. Plus my curiosity was peaked and whenever that happened, I was obligated to sate it (which, admittedly, has brought me more misfortune than good). Maybe it had something to do with my "Producer Course" class? Yuuki did say he had access to a lot of information, so he had to know about my "job" right? Maybe they could help me with it....

Hidaka seemed to take my silence as a refusal, for he gave me a respectful bow while pushing down Akehoshi's and Yuuki's heads to do the same.

"You don’t have the obligation to do it," He mumbled before looking up and giving me an earnest stare. "But we’d like to ask that you spare some time for us."

I stared at the three who were all looking at me with almost beseeching expressions on their faces. I was taken aback for sure, as well as another emotion that I couldn’t quite place. It’s been so long since I was looked at with such an expression that I had forgotten that I actually had a choice when people asked for my help. More often than not, my old classmates and teachers demanded my services and I had no choice but to comply…

Faint memories of an earlier, more simple time left my mind hazy. But after a few more moments of deliberation, I eventually snapped out of it and nodded my head. It wasn't like I had anything to do anyway and thanks to Sagami-sensei's blasé attitude, I was pretty much clueless. Besides, I couldn’t disappoint them when they were looking at me like that. It wouldn't hurt to hear them out...right?

Akehoshi and Yuuki looked joyful at my response and began to excitedly jump around Hidaka in celebration. He continued to look straight-faced, but his dark blue eyes seemed to appear a bit warmer and I could almost make out a hint of a smile if I looked hard enough.

"We’re counting on you, transfer student." He replied gratefully, bowing once more before turning towards the happy duo and requesting them to sit down and be quiet.

I could feel my heart warm a little at their elated response. Seeing such a positive response to my words was a nice change of pace…

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	3. Interaction at the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (F/n) learns a bit more about Yumenosaki

_**Disclaimer~!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars[Wiki](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_English_Ensemble_Stars_Wiki)! I don't own anything~** _

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Interaction at the Academy  
** _

* * *

Y’know, for such a prestigious school, they sure had some crappy faculty. I was positive that a teacher _should've_ been in class around twenty minutes ago, but so far nobody has come in or left. I only had the company of the three guys so far and was wondering where all the other students were at.

I sat at my desk (well, not exactly _mine_ as I wasn't assigned to one yet, but seeing as how the majority of the student body seemingly decided to ditch school today, I didn't see the harm of helping myself), reading a story online and listening to music on my phone to pass the time until lunch.

Despite my eyes trailing on the screen though, my mind didn’t take in the words. No, it was much too distracted by my thoughts to engage in fanfics at the moment. I was thinking about many things: How I'll tell my parents and my little bitch of a brother about my first day of school as soon as I could, how I'll finish unpacking my stuff and spruce up my old room, how I'll celebrate the end of my first day of school by watching YouTube and stuffing my face with snacks, and, most predominantly, the very nature of the school itself.

I snuck a quick glance up to the trio who had pushed their desks close to mine and were conversing with each other.

Akehoshi seemed to be telling a wild and amazing story that involved a lot of equally ambitious hand movements. Yuuki looked enthralled with the tale and was "Ooo~!"ing and "Aaa~!"ing at it, adding his own two cents every so often. Even Hidaka couldn't help but throw in some dry responses when the temptation proved too powerful. They hadn't try to talk to me much (save a few questions and comment here and there) since they asked for that mysterious favor, to which I was somewhat grateful for. I needed some time to think and take in my situation and the only way I could do that was in peace.

There were two things that kept bugging me, no matter how many times I thought it over. The first being why I was chosen for the "Producer Course". I was ready to attend the regular ones, but when I was getting enrolled the counselor who was helping me had brought up the topic and asked if I wanted to join. She hadn't really gotten into much detail about it, other than saying it was a "special class". I interpreted it as something similar to honors classes and decided to throw caution to the wind and sign up. I wasn't sure whether to see this as a mistake or not because I still had no idea what I was even supposed to _do_. It seemed like it was still a developing course to the point where even the school itself had no clear idea. I debated on just backing out right now, not wanting to risk my expensive (last resort) schooling on a gamble, but then I resolved to at least learn what exactly the "Producer Course" entailed before making a decision. Besides, there was something else that made me stay, which led me to the second thing that bugged me.

Hidaka's earnest request bounced in my mind ever since he asked. What on Earth could he possibly want with me? All I could offer was obsessive rants of my favorite shows and unhealthy snacks that I wasn't willing to share. Maybe he was just curious about my position and wanted to get details about it? It sounded plausible, but something didn't seem right. It sounded more serious than just some gossip, so what could it be?

I ran through dozens of scenarios in my head, but nothing clicked and it was driving me nuts! I was tempted to just ask him to explain right this moment but didn't know where to start. Every time I tried to come up with something, my mind either blanked out or one of the guys were going on some random comedy skit which I quickly saw as being a common occurrence among them.

These thoughts and many more kept me quiet and preoccupied for so long that I almost didn't notice the bell for lunch ringing through the school. What definitely caught my attention, though, was Akehoshi who slammed his hands onto his desk with a loud _"BANG!"_ and stood up with a noisy clatter, almost knocking his chair over.

 _"Holy shi-?!"_ I nearly yeeted my phone across the room in fright before quickly sending a glare towards the maniac who caused the disturbance.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded, placing a hand over my chest and feeling my heart do the River Dance against my rib cage. "You almost gave me a freakin’ heart attack!"

Akehoshi looked at me with a bright grin. "Just wanted to make a loud noise out of nowhere! It's always fun seeing how people react to it!"

My right eye twitched in annoyance while Hidaka sighed with a weary expression, placing his hand on his head.

"And with that said and done, it’s time for lunch, transfer student!☆" Akehoshi declared, bouncing around while Yuuki tilted his head and looked at him with a bemused smile, chin placed in his propped-up hands.

"I’m not really clear on what’s been _'said and done,'_ " He began, before standing up as well and looking towards me in excitement. "But like Akehoshi-kun said, it’s lunchtime now, transfer student-chan!"

"I can see that..." I grumbled while standing up and putting my stuff in my bag. "I guess we better get moving before it gets too crowded then..."

Once all packed up, I made my way towards the door and opened it with the intention to wait in the hall for the others...that is, until the sight of Akehoshi _outside the classroom_ stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hold on, you’re not going anywhere just yet! We still have some things to say to you! It’s a mandatory event!" He exclaimed in a scolding tone while my brain began to short circuit at his surprising appearance.

"W-W-What the hell?! How did you-?" I spluttered, trying to figure out how he got from behind me to in front of me in such a short amount of time. I whipped my head back to see Yuuki giving me a wave and Hidaka staring at the scene impassively. “C…C-Can it be… _ZA WARUDO_?!”

"Oh ho~! It seems someone's curious about my secret techniques~!" [Akehoshi ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/c/cd/%28Leading_Star%29_Subaru_Akehoshi_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181106071022)chuckled in cartoonish menace, one hand on his hip while the other rested in a fist against the door frame. "Hahaha, frustrating, isn’t it? It must be!"

"I really don’t think it’s frustrating or anything, Akehoshi-kun!" Yuuki indulgently chimed in before his green eyes suddenly widened as if something dawned on him. "Ah, wait, was I supposed to play along?! Alright, hold on!"

I could feel my ire grow at his cocky tone and my glare increase in temperature. "Whatever man. Just please let me through already..." I demanded and Akehoshi suddenly stumbled back and clutched his chest as if in pain.

"Gah! This power level! It's over 9000! Could you have gotten a +100 boost in your "Intimidation skills"!" He cried while panting harshly. He then smiled a toothy grin, Shounen-esque excitement burning in his eyes as he started to stand tall.

"No matter, your witch magic will not deter me from my mission!" He roared while pointing at me with exaggerated movements. "Come formidable foe as we tango to the tune of battle!"

"I'm not tangoing to crap." I declared, now sorely tempted to give this self-proclaimed hero a nice kick to his _"stones of no sunlight"_. “You think you can out rpg nerd me? Well bring it on son! I’m a 99 lvl Paladin! Meet me behind the “Denny’s” and we can duke it out there!”

Yuuki creeped up next to Akehoshi with an equally mischievous grin, rubbing his hands together maniacally. “Hehehe!" He cackled, slowly reaching up for his glasses. "If you’re really so against listening to what we have to say, then my glasses-"

I was preparing myself for drastic measures at this point. If they wanted to fight so bad, they were going to in a minute!

Luckily (if not secretly disappointingly) there was no need for combat as the two were interrupted by Hidaka who appeared behind them like a phantom of the night. He gave them both quick and sharp karate chops to the head, making them fall to the ground with a yelp and a painful thud.

"Cut it out, Idiot Duo." He demanded, clapping his hands clean from imaginary dust. "You’re confusing the transfer student."

 _'More like aggravating...'_ I thought grumpily as Yuuki sat up with a pained groan, clutching his head. 

"Aaah, don’t spoil it, Hidaka-kun!" He groused with a pout. "You should play along with us! This is your opportunity to remake our _“Idiot Duo”_ into the _“Idiot Trio"_!"

Hidaka crossed his arms and looked down at the two with stern eyes. "I don’t need that kind of opportunity. Listen, just keep your mouths shut for thirty seconds, you two. Please."

"Ehhh~?!" Akehoshi whined, looking put out at the demand. "Why~? I don't wanna Hokke~!"

"Hokke" stoically looked at him before closing his eyes and sighing. "Akehoshi, if you cooperate," He began, reaching into his pocket and pulling something shiny out. "I’ll give you a ten-yen coin."

Akehoshi's eyes sparkled at the sight of the coin and his whole attitude did a complete 180. I could practically see the dog ears and wagging tail on him as he sat at Hidaka's feet and looked up at him in worship.

"Hokke-, no, Hokuto-sama! I’ll be your faithful dog, Hokuto-sama!" He yipped. "I promise I won’t say anything unnecessary for the next thirty seconds!☆"

"You're just a little mockingbird aren't you?" I muttered, giving the kneeling boy a raised look while Yuuki just shook his head in mock disappointment and betrayal.

"Being bought for ten yen is too cheap, Akehoshi-kun!" He shouted, though the other seemed too entranced with the coin in Hidaka's hand to listen or care. "If you’re not throwing out jokes for me to play along with, it’s the same as me being without arms and legs!"

"Alright, that’s enough." Hidaka cut in while pocketing the coin. "It’s time for you two to be quiet _now_." And with a snap of his fingers, the two went completely silent, like magic.

"........."

"........."

 _'Ah~music to my ears...'_ I sighed in relief. I didn't know how much more I could take of their antics. Thank god they had such an effective straight man. 

"...It’s a bit unsettling without the two of you talking." Hidaka admitted after staring at the mute duo for a few moments. He gave a slow shake of his head before turning towards me. "Well, that aside. Sorry for all the commotion, transfer student."

I grimaced a little at my pseudo title. _"Transfer Student"_. These guys have been calling me that since I got here and it was seriously starting to irk me. For once, I just wanted people to say my name like any other person.

"I have a name you know," I stated, not with malice, but more of a fact. I gave Hidaka leveled stare while crossing my arms. "It's (Full Name)..."

Hidaka looked slightly surprised at this, but soon nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. My apologies (L/n), I didn't mean to be so rude."

I could feel the tension in my shoulders melt way at the apology and I gave him a dismissive wave. "It's alright Hidaka-kun, s’not like you meant to do it. I just got a little defensive is all. That was my bad…"

He nodded slowly at my words before giving me a curious look "If I may ask though, I'm curious to know where you transferred from. Your name and looks sounds foreign, but your Japanese is very good, even with the slight accent."

I couldn't help but blink in surprise at his words, wondering how he managed to deduce that. I mean, my appearance might've been a big give away (as noted by Sagami), but to figure it out by just my name and my use of vernacular was impressive.

Hidaka seemed to have misinterpreted my look for something more negative as he soon began to backtrack from his question. "Ah, I'm sorry to have asked you something so personal or rude. I didn’t mean to offend."

"A...A-Ah, no. It's fine...I was just surprised is all..." I muttered, before giving him a small smile. "I'm from (Country). I lived in (Area) before I moved here years ago."

Hidaka gave an appraising nod. "I see, that makes sense. Thank you for sharing that with me (L/n). I'm sorry we kept holding you up and bothering you. If you have something else to take care of, you should go and do that first, but if you’re free, I’d like to ask you to spare some time for us during this lunch break."

 _'My, my. So polite...'_ I was a little flustered at the cordial apology but managed to give a small nod of recognition at his words. "It's okay. Besides I don't have anything to do now anyway, so I don't mind eating lunch with you guys..."

"We’re counting on you." He stated with a grateful smile before reaching into his bag and pulling out a plastic bag of colorful, rock like candies. "Here, as thanks I’ll give you some konpeito."

_Unknown to the two conversing students, Yuuki suddenly jerked from where he was sitting and he started to look antsy._

**_'?! I want to make a comeback to this joke!'_ ** _He thought, trying to keep his mouth shut for fear of speaking **. 'Or at least explain to (L/n)-chan that this konpeito joke is part of Hidaka-kun’s gag routine~!'**_

_Akehoshi gave him a meaningful look, eyes pleading the other to not make a peep. **'Let it go, Ukki~! If you talk now, I won’t get my ten yen!'**_

**_'But Akehoshi-kun!'_ ** _He signaled back desperately **. 'Coming from Hidaka-kun, who’s always the one making comebacks rather than jokes, this is such a rare opportunity~!' This was the opportunity of the life time and he was letting it slip by for 10 yen! Oh why must fate be so cruel?!**_

_Akehoshi looked just as distraught as his friend, but the determination is his heart was what kept him going. **'I understand how you feel, Ukki~! But you’ll just have to hold in the urge, for the sake of my ten yen! In other words, for the sake of my soul…!'** He was going to get that coin no matter what or die trying!_

Hidaka and I stared at the two fidgeting boys with straight faced looks. 

"...What’re you guys doing?" I asked. "Are you itchy or something? You got the dancing fever?"

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked, tone switching to a somewhat scolding manner. "You shouldn’t hold it in if you do. It’s not good for your health. That’s what my grandmother told me."

"Oh really?" I inquired, pleasantly surprised. "So did mine. I guess all Grandmothers are worried about their grandchildren's bathroom habits..."

**_'Grandmother?!'_ ** _Yuuki thought, aghast at yet **another** missed chance at an amazing joke! He clenched his fist on his knees, exerting all the effort he had in him to not say anything **. 'Dammit, but I know all about the relationship between Hidaka-kun’s “konpeito” and “grandmother”! I’m missing out on the perfect chance to make this into a single joke~!'**_

**_'Calm down, Ukki~! You just need to hold it in for thirty seconds, so don’t give up!'_ ** _Akehoshi mentally encouraged, but even the Holosexual himself looked to be in just as much agony as his dear friend. He has **never** gone this long without making a skit, joke, or even a pun! This was torture in its purest form, but the thought of that shiny coin in his possession strengthened his resolve! _

"Seriously, what’s wrong with you two….?" Hidaka asked while I was beginning to feel concerned for the blue-in-the-face, struggling duo.

"They look like they're about to have an aneurysm..." I observed out loud which didn't seem to deter any of them.

"Well, never mind that." He began, ignoring his miserable friends for the time being. "At any rate, the lunch break isn’t that long. We’ll leave the tour of the school for after school. Right now, there’s something else I want to make sure we have enough time for."

 _'There he goes again with that ever so important "something". What could he possibly have in mind? Well whatever it is, it must be something big for him to be so insistent about it...'_ I thought as he continued to speak.

"I’m sure that you have other things to do, as well. It pains me that we’re taking up your time even until after school. Time is money. That’s also something that my grandmother told me."

I could feel a sweat drop on my temple at his rather theatrical apology. He made it seem like he was keeping me from some _"fate-of-the-world-business"_. It really wasn't that much of a big deal...

Akehoshi couldn't seem to hold it in anymore and the mention of his most favorite thing in the world was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Money?! Are we talking about money now?" He cried, looking up at the two of us with expecting eyes.

"You went and said something, Akehoshi." Hidaka was quick to cut in, blunt tone only serving to make his words all the more devastating. "You’re not getting that ten yen now."

Akehoshi looked as if he learned that Christmas was canceled, the stars in his eyes cracking and shattering into a million little pieces.

"No, _wait!_ " He yelped, clinging to Hidakas's legs in comical desperation. "Pretend that didn’t happen! That didn’t count, that didn’t count!"

"Poor Akehoshi-kun...twas greed that was thine downfall..." Yuuki solemnly sighed while I could only shake of my head.

 _'This school also strives for the dramatics huh?'_ I thought, which was to be expected as this was an Academy full of the future idols of the entertainment world. I guess being extra was part of the job...”F in respects man…”

"Well, that aside-"

_'Ah, he's just gonna ignore him then...'_

"If you have time after school, I’d like to ask you to come along with us…."

"Uh, yeah...sure. Like I said before, I'm not super busy or anything so why not?" I answered before lifting up my finger. "On one condition though..."

Hidaka looked curiously at me, his unspoken question clear. _'One condition?'_

"If I go with you to answer your questions or whatever, then you'll have to help me answer some of my questions. What d'ya say?" I offered, silently hoping he would agree. It's only fair right? It was an eye for an eye situation. I help them with whatever they wanted to ask me and they would help me in discovering the true nature of the enigmatic "Producer Course". That way, everyone benefits. Unless…even _that_ was asking for too much. Would they be put off by my demands? Did I push my luck already?

Hidaka pondered over my request for a few nerve-wracking moments before nodding. "Okay then, that's fair. We would've tried to help you with anything regardless, but this works out fine as well."

I heaved a relived sigh at his answer, even though I didn’t notice I was holding my breath in the first place. Thank God he was such a nice and helpful guy or I would've been screwed... 

"Since it’s lunchtime right now, we’ll show you to the cafeteria first." Hidaka informed me, re-pocketing his phone after he looked at the time. "My grandmother told me, you can’t fight on an empty stomach. Or do you have a bento?"

 _'Man, his Grandmother sure has a lot of advice. Maybe I should ask mine for some later...'_ I idly thought, before gesturing to my bag.

"Uh yeah, I have a lunch." Well, it wasn't exactly a _"proper"_ lunch, but it was something. I got really excited when I saw the convenience store I had gotten my snacks from was leagues better than the one near my old apartment and was tempted on buying one of everything there. But with my weekly allowance my parents gave me, I could only buy struggle meals. In the end, I settled on getting two rice balls, melon bread, and some juice.

"Well, you’re allowed to bring your own food into the cafeteria, so you can eat it there with us." Hidaka nodded before walking towards the door, not caring that he dragged Akehoshi (who was still clinging to his leg) across the floor. "With that said, let’s head for the cafeteria. Any objections?"

I shook my head, eager to get eat and to see more of the school. All I had seen so far were halls and classrooms...

"The cafeteria is this way. I’ll show you where it is." He then gave a leveled stare to Akehoshi and Yuuki who both looked purple-in-the-face and were struggling on the ground. "….You two are free to talk now. Actually, you’re allowed to breathe, you know?"

They both looked surprised and relieved at his words, releasing large breaths simultaneously.

" _Haaaa!!_ Wait, so it was okay to _breathe_?!" Akehoshi demanded, desperately gasping for air while on his hands and knees after releasing Hidaka's leg. His face went from asphyxiated azure to pissed off peach as he wildly pointed an accusing finger at him. "You should have said so sooner! I thought we had to hold our breaths, you murderer! You’re so cold-blooded, Hokke~! _So, cold-blooded!_ "

"Why’d you say it again with an accent like a Mongolian king???" Yuuki asked with a smile, looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes. "You’re on a roll with the creative ideas today, Akehoshi-kun! I have so much respect for you….!"

Akehoshi quickly turned to face him with a closed eyed smile. "How about you give me money instead of respect….?!" He eagerly pleaded, holding his hand out expectantly.

 _‘These two only share one brain cell and it’s **struggling**._’ To be honest, I could definitely see them being a major hit amongst girls when they became idols though. Their happy go lucky attitudes were sure to win over a lot of moronsexuals.

"We’re just going to leave without you two." Hidaka coldly threw over his shoulder before opening the door to the classroom and gesturing for me to go first. "Let's go (L/n), I don't want you to miss out on lunch."

I was a little taken aback by his polite manners (that was also going to take some time to get used to) but gave him an appreciative nod as I walked out of the room. I could also see how popular Hidaka would be as an idol. He may seem cold on the outside, but he was quite the gentleman when he wasn't talking to Akehoshi or Yuuki.

Ha~ I had only been with these guys for an hour and I could already tell they were going to make my life hectic. It seemed that no matter what school I transferred to, weirdos seemed to find me and stick to me like glue…but I guess such a situation wasn’t so bad.

* * *

We eventually made it out of the classroom and were on our way to the cafeteria. I was walking between Hidaka and Akehoshi with Yuuki on my far left.

"Now then." Hidaka began, attracting our attention. "Sorry to have to do it while we’re walking, but I’d like to summarize about Yumenosaki for you. From the sounds of it, it doesn’t seem like you know very much about our school yet."

I nodded my head after a few moments of thinking. "Uh, yeah...that's right. They didn't really tell me a lot when I went to enroll a few weeks ago. All that I know is that this school is known for its idols Course."

"Really?" Questioned Akehoshi while Yuuki looked at me in intrigue.

"Yeah. I had managed to get enrolled here for the "Regular Course" classes." I explained, much to their apparent confusion.

Akehoshi hummed and looked up to the ceiling with a considering expression. "But it's strange...If you had a scholarship for the "Regular Courses", then why are you in the "Producer Course"?"

"That's what _I’d_ like to know. I mean, they offered it to me when I enrolled here and I accepted, but I didn't know it was a completely different course. I assumed it was like an extra honors program for my regular classes. Plus, I don't know why they asked me to join specifically nor did they give me a proper explanation...." I sighed tiredly after finishing my explanation. When said out loud like that, it was sort of depressing. If no one had any idea as to what I was doing, then was there any point to me being here in this course?

 _“Ah, a useless piece of trash I am…thrown to the street and not recycled properly.”_ I muttered in (Language), positive that the other guys couldn’t understand what I was saying. At least, that’s what I thought…

I was knocked out of my sullen brooding by a gentle hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and turned to see that it was Hidaka that was touching me. He was looking at me with a sympathetic light in his deep blue eyes. Don’t tell me…did he actually understand me?

"I'm sorry you have to go through something so stressful." He spoke softly. "As class president, it's my duty to help and look after you. So If there’s anything you don’t understand, feel free to ask me at any time."

I looked at him with slightly wide eyes, unsure of what to say at his reassuring words. It wasn’t often that people who weren’t in my family offered me help, whether I asked for it or not.

Akehoshi wrapped me up in a one-armed hug and flashed me a bright grin. "You can count on me too~☆!" He exclaimed while Yuuki nodded along and gave me a thumbs up.

"Same here! Gathering information is my specialty." He declared, pushing up his glasses with a confident grin. "I’ll tell you a bunch of things that’ll you’ll regret ever hearing about to begin with~♪!"

"I’m telling you this in advance," Hidaka spoke, pointing at the two. "But these two are idiots, so you shouldn’t get too close to them."

I was honestly surprised at their earnest words, not expecting them to go out of their way to help me so much. I had gathered that Hidaka was a nice guy from the way he talked and treated me and despite Akehoshi and Yuuki's fun and games, they were also kind. Though I was more accustomed to doing and figuring things out by myself, I had to admit that I could take all the help I could get right now, so I very much appreciated their words.

A warm feeling bubbled up in my chest and came out as a light smile before I could stop it. I hid it behind my hand, but still made sure to show my gratitude. "Yeah…I'll keep that in mind. Thanks you guys."

Yuuki (who had a small blush on his cheeks for some reason) and Hidaka gave me varying degrees of smiles while Akehoshi pointed wildly at his friend in affront. "Hey, hey! What’re you saying all of a sudden, Hokke~? Are you trying to hoard the transfer student all to yourself?! That’s not fair! I wanna play with her too!"

 _"_ We can play some _Minecraft_ if you want...? _"_ I lightly pat him on the shoulder as Yuuki perked up at my words.

"Oh! Oh! We can also play _Animal Crossing_!" Hechimed in as Hidaka placed a thoughtful hand to his chin.

"I would personally prefer _Stardew Valley_... Well, that aside." He shook his head before reaching into his pocket for something. "We got off topic, but let’s start again from the top."

I was wondering about what he was looking for, but when he finally pulled it out, I almost tripped over my feet in shock. In his hands was a [giant poster board](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/2/2e/School_Courses_Story.png/revision/latest?cb=20151119044005) that couldn't have _possibly_ fit in his book bag, let alone his pockets. The board had a picture of six different colored circles surrounding Yumenosaki's crest, with the school itself in the background. There was kanji in the circles, that listed the many courses that the school offered.

"...Where...did you get that from?" I wondered in awe, trying to figure out where on Earth he was keeping that thing the whole time.

"I borrowed it from a teacher for this explanation." He answered like I had asked him where he bought his shoes instead. "Always come prepared. That's what my Grandmother once told me."

 _'More words of wisdom I see...'_ I thought, sweat dropping. _'Also, that didn't answer my question.'_

"Yumenosaki Private Academy is a school for training “idols”." Hidaka continued, using the tone of a teacher giving his students a lesson. "In reality, there are actually entertainers that have debuted as pros, as well as young idols that are aiming to debut, enrolled here as students."

"That makes sense..." I nodded to myself. Idols who were still students couldn't very well go to a regular school. They'd have to attend one that would cater to their work schedule and to keep them from enthusiastic fans that could disrupt their studies.

"It’s like a vocational school." Akehoshi explained with his arms behind his head. "I don’t think there’s anyone here that’s not aiming to become an idol at all, right~?"

"Not in the idol course, at least. There are still normal students here, like in the regular course and the other courses." Hidaka answered before turning back to me and pointing at one of the circles. "By the way, we have six different courses at this school. Going clockwise, we have the "Idol course", the unofficial "Producer course", "Regular course", "Vocal course", "Music course", and the "Theater course"."

 _'Wow...this bad boy can fit so much talent in it...'_ This was the dream school for any guy who'd want to make it big in the entertainment industry. Hollywood Arts ain't got _nothin_ ' on this place.

"There are also students that aren’t currently active, as well." Hidaka continued, getting my attention back. "And then there are those that have debuted, but don’t have any ongoing work at the moment. That’s how it is for you, right, Yuuki?"

 _"Huh?"_ I turned to look at Yuuki in surprise. "You've already debuted Yuuki-kun?"

It never even crossed my mind that one of these three could already be an active idol. It was kinda cool when I thought about it, but I tried not to let that change my attitude towards him. How fake would I be if I started treating him differently because of that?

A strange look passed over his face before [Yuuki](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/a/a6/%28Standstill%29_Makoto_Yuuki_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103204416) gave an embarrassed laugh at my question and placed his hands together while closing one of his eyes. "Ah~, sorry." He stated in a sheepish tone, "That’s kind of a sensitive topic for me, so I’d appreciate if we could avoid it, you know~?"

 _‘Ho~? A hidden backstory eh? Guess I don’t have a high enough social link rank to unlock it.’_ I was even more curious at his words but decided not to pry. If it was really a sensitive topic, I wouldn't push it. Even I had things about myself that I didn't want to talk about...

"Right, sorry about that. In any case….." Hidaka apologized while putting away the sign to God knows where. "While there are professional idols, or those that have already gone into show business before but have retired or are currently inactive, there are those that want to become idols that are enrolled as students in the idol course."

"So, Yumenosaki’s "Idol course" is like an idol agency, so to speak." I concluded, earning a nod in return. 

"Correct. In this school, students can improve their skills as an idol, make connections, and find work in the entertainment industry." He elaborated. "The school provides a system and as students in the idol course, we polish ourselves by using said system to become a better idol every day."

"I thought as much." I muttered, placing a hand on my chin in thought. "A regular school wouldn't be ideal for the hardworking life of an idol. There's lots of factors that goes into you guys’ schedules, planning, work, and so on."

"Ahahah~!" Yuuki laughed, seeming to have regained his previous vigor. "Though not everyone here is as hardworking as Hidaka-kun is. There are people that just join a random club or something and are taking their time to enjoy an easygoing school life, you know~?"

"That’s true. Well, supposedly…." Hidaka agreed, crossing his arms. "The premise that acts as the foundation for Yumenosaki Academy is _“a school for making better idols,”_ no mistake about it. Since you transferred from a regular high school, there’s probably a lot you’re not used to at Yumenosaki Academy where everything is tailored for idols. But rest assured. I’ll be sure to support you every step of the way."

"Ah...Thank you, that means a lot." I expressed gratefully, feeling comforted at his reassurance. Something about his cool and composed nature made it seem like he had everything under control, like nothing could surprise him.

Akehoshi began to clap with a joyful smile on his face. "Hmm, I see. Everything you said sure is helpful~♪!" He chimed, earning a blank look from Hidaka.

"Akehoshi, why are you acting like this is your first-time hearing all of this….? You should pay more attention to things other than just making money." He scolded, earning an indignant pout in return. The three guys started to banter with each other again while I felt myself fall into my thoughts.

 _'This school is truly as amazing as the rumors made it out to be...'_ I didn't know a lot about what I would be doing in this school, but from how advance the other courses sounded, I knew it was going to be a challenge. Whether I'd be up to the challenge or fall flat on my face, I didn't know, but with the guys helping me along the way, I was confident that I could make it through. After all, what's a journey without a few bumps in the road...right?


	4. Signature Position in the New Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (F/n) realizes some things, both good and bad.

_**Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars[Wiki](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_English_Ensemble_Stars_Wiki)! I don't own anything~** _

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Signature Position in the New Wind** _

* * *

We had been walking to the cafeteria for some time now, really highlighting how big this school was. If I didn't have any of the guys to show me around, I’d be lost for sure. It was a marvel how anyone can get to their classes on time!

"We’re almost at the cafeteria." Hidaka informed me as we were still walking down these familiar looking halls. "We’ll leave the full tour of the school for after school. For now, it should be good enough if you know where the classrooms, cafeteria, and infirmary are. You already know where the faculty room is, right? That was probably the first place you went when you transferred here."

"Yeah, I know where it is." I felt a grimace pull at my face at the thought of my new teacher/school doctor. I just hoped that the other staff wasn't as irresponsible as him. I'd hate to see how my grades would turn out if all of them decided to dedicate just an hour of the day to their jobs.

"Good." He nodded while pulling out his phone and urging me to do the same. "If there’s anywhere else you want to go, just go to the faculty room and ask one of the teachers or give me a call. If I’m not tied up with anything, I’ll come to meet you within five minutes."

_‘Fi…Five minutes…?’_ "Ah...you really don't have to go through all that trouble. I'm pretty sure you're already super busy with your class president and idol duties. I’m I can get around fine..." Truthfully, for him to come meet me anywhere in this school in five minutes was insane! The only way he could possibly do that is if he literally sprinted to my location and I’m sure that would be more than tiring...

Regardless, Hidaka dismissed my words with a simple shake of his hand, dark blue eyes serious and giving away nothing. "Until you get used to everything, I’ll do what I can to assist you as the class president. You can call me anytime. I’ll tell you my number now, so make sure you write it down somewhere."

The finality in his tone that left me no room to protest and I didn't really have a choice anyway as he began to say his number out loud without a second’s hesitation. I fumbled with my phone, tapping on my contacts app and inputting his information with him doing the same.

"Ah, I’ll give you my number and my _LINE_ too!" Akehoshi chimed in, pulling his phone out as well. "It’s Mone¥Power~...!"

"Akehoshi-kun changes his username a lot, but every time he sounds like some shady guy in a back ally! Like, “ _You wanna buy some cheap Rolex watches~?_ _☆_ _”_ or something." Yuuki added before also telling me his information.

Akehoshi laughed and turned to give me a shiny smile. "Ahaha~! It’s easy to remember, right?"

I gave him a small nod, feeling kinda guilty and uncomfortable with how much I was relying on these three. Though I did appreciate their help, I was much more accustomed to doing things on my own and working at my own pace. It wasn't like I thought working with other people was a nuisance, it was just how I did things. It _was_ comforting to know that I at least had someone looking out for me though...

"(L/n)," Hidaka said, catching my attention from my wandering thoughts. "let me warn you just in case. You should keep our personal information like phone numbers and the like a secret from people outside of the idol course. All of us may be students right now, but we’re still idols. It could cause trouble if our personal information leaked to the public."

"Of course. I would never even think of do something like that." I wrinkled my nose in dismay, eyes narrowing coldly at the thought. "That would be a gross invasion of your privacy and just a crappy thing to do. I'd be pissed as all hell if somebody did that to me, so you don't have anything to worry about."

Hidaka gave me a satisfied nod, a ghost of a smile on his lips while the other two looked at me gratefully. It was the truth after all. I knew how dangerous it was to leak somebody's personal information, especially on the internet. I wouldn't want to put anyone through that kind of awful situation...

"Akehoshi, make sure you don’t sell other idols’ information through online auctions or anything either, alright?" Hidaka then shot towards his friend, who looked petulantly offended at the accusation. 

"Oh, come on! Even I wouldn’t do something like sell my friends’ personal information!" He pouted, crossing his arms grumpily. "And anyway, when you sell things on the internet, the payment is all digital, right? I like real, shiny money, so it’s not all that appealing to me!☆"

"Well, if you’re ever in trouble over _“that”_ sort of thing, just let me know." Yuuki began conversationally as he saddled up to Hidaka and tossed an arm around his shoulder. "Making connections over the internet is my specialty~!♪"

"Hmph. While we’ve been busy chatting, we’ve come very close to the cafeteria." Hidaka suddenly announced, taking me by surprise. We were at the school shoe lockers! Had we really been talking that long? I hadn't even noticed we made it to here.

The sun's warm light streamed in pleasantly, wrapping around me like a fluffy blanket. I could hear little birds chirping and could smell the sea salt in the air as a gentle wind caressed my cheeks. The sensations immediately relaxed me. If there was one thing I liked about this school, it was the atmosphere. It had a very calm and tranquil aesthetic, especially when there wasn't a lot of people around.

"We can go outside from the middle of the corridor that we’re walking through right now." Hidaka continued while Akehoshi jumped in place with a bright look on his face and rushed out of the building and into the outside.

"Ya~y! It’s so nice out today~!" He marveled, blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon light. "The world is all sparkly outside~!☆"

"Akehoshi, don’t just bolt out there. What are you, a dog? At least change your shoes first." Hidaka admonished, but the other didn't seem to hear him as he spun around with his arms out in dizzying circles. A smile snuck its way onto my face. He just looked so silly, twirling around like a ballerina on a sugar high.

"You too, (L/n)." He directed to me as he pointed to my feet. "Take off your indoor shoes here."

"Oh yeah...I almost walked out with these on..." I mused out loud, reaching down to take off my shoes.

"You can put on any of the shoes that are lined up here. Just find ones that match your size and change into them." He instructed, pointing to a long line of shoes. I held my indoor shoes in my hand while scouting out for ones that seemed suitable. Finally, I found some that were my size and slipped them on, testing how they fit and felt. I looked up when I heard a soft, considering hum from Hidaka who was looking at the shoes in my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he looked up to meet my eyes. 

"You haven’t written your name on your indoor shoes." He stated, pointing at them. "They might get mixed up with someone else’s then."

"Ah~!" Akehoshi sighed while Yuuki looked over at us curiously. "You just transferred here, so you haven’t written your name on your belongings yet, right?" He then leaned closer and gazed at my new shoes with a wistful smile. "How nice~! They’re all shiny and brand new!☆ Wanna trade with mine?"

I politely declined his request (while noting that they wouldn't fit him anyway) and Hidaka pulled out a black marker from his pocket, uncapping it with a snap. "(L/n), I have a marker, so you should write your name on them with it."

Yuuki started clapping in amazement as he looked at him with impressed eyes. "Hokuto-kun really is resourceful. Or maybe he’s more like _Doraemon_ ….?"

“Or _Dora the Explorer_ …” I whispered, placing my hands on my cheeks and looking at him with sparkling eyes. If that was the case, was Boots Yuuki and Swiper Akehoshi? But then who was I? Tico?? Lisa??? Benny????

"I’d say he’s more like a mom~☆" Akehoshi snickered with a cheeky smile, thankfully knocking me out of my existential crisis (Who was I kidding? Of course I was the Grumpy Old Troll. My place in the DCU has been secured once more~). I had a feeling that the mystery of how he could fit so many things in his pockets was going to perplex me for years to come.

"Who’re you calling _“Mom”?_ " Hidaka asked, a bit of annoyance visible in his eyes. "It’s my way of doing things as the class president to have things prepared for any type of situation."

_'A bit too prepared in my opinion...'_ I thought, watching as he walked in front of me and began to reach down for woooooah, what in the _huh_???

I blinked rapidly as Hidaka crouched down in front of me and reach out for my left leg. I stared down at him in a stupor as his actions had a hard time computing in my mind. When I finally did process what was happening, I let out a yelp and instinctively jumped back away from his reach. Wo~ah, now this was getting _wEIRD._

"W…W-What the heck are you doin’?!" I demanded, flustered as Hidaka [looked up](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/e/e3/%28Cautious_Gaze%29_Hokuto_Hidaka_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103094636) at me with a simple stare.

"Don’t move." He mumbled, as if him trying to lift me leg out of nowhere wasn't weird in the slightest. "Since I already have the pen, I might as well write your name on your shoes for you."

Akehoshi said something about wanting Hidaka to write his name on his shoes as well, but I was too shocked at his words to really listen. Was this dude serious?!

"Y...Y-You really don't have to do all that." I explained before shooting out my hand and gesturing for him to hand me the pen. "Here. Just hand it to me and I'll do it myself…"

"Don't be silly," Hidaka patiently stated, reaching over to my foot again and slightly lifting it, causing me to almost lose my balance and fall on my ass. I felt my heart shoot up to my throat as I held on the shoe lockers to balance myself while self-consciously tugging my skirt down.

Holy shitake mushrooms! Was this??? Really??? _Happening_?!??! Some girls would probably be ecstatic that a guy was whiling to virtually wait hand and feet (literally) on them like this, but I was more confused and a little annoyed than anything. Did Hidaka really think I couldn't write my own name on my shoes without any assistance? Were girls really such a rare sight to these guys that they had no idea how they acted or functioned?

"Hm, you have (small/large) feet, (L/n)..." Hidaka muttered, knocking me from my frazzled thoughts into more embarrassed ones. I felt like I should be offended, but the way he said it didn't seem like he was trying to roast me, so I'd take it as a back handed compliment. 

"Since you can easily tell them apart with your shoes being so much (smaller/bigger) than the others," He continued, carefully writing out my name with neat strokes. "You probably don’t even need to write your name on them. But we’ll just write it, just in case. Better safe than sorry."

_'Not that, that matters now when you’re already writing on them!'_ I thought rather crossly, trying not to fidget so much as my legs began to get tired from the awkward position I was in. Thank god I decided to where tights today, cause I haven’t shaved my legs in a week! I'd probably die from embarrassment if he found out though…

Hidaka seemed to notice that I was trembling and gazed up at me impassively. "Don’t move. The letters are going to get slanted." He commanded, before looking down with a strange expression on his face, as if he were contemplating something. After a few moments of silence, I could hear him speak in a more conscious tone than usual "….I can’t really see anything with your skirt in the way, so don't worry."

"Wah-?!" Now, why hell did he have to go and say something like **_that_**?!

Not being able to take it anymore, I twirled away from his grasp like the beautiful ballerina I was and held up my hands, my cheeks feeling warmer than usual.

_"T…T-That's enough!"_ I cried, my accent becoming more prominent in my haste and somewhat hindering my words. "Th...Th-Thank you Hidaka-kun, but I...really want to go and eat my lunch right now so we can finish this up later…" _'Or **never** if I have anything to say about it…'_

Hidaka didn't seem the least bit put out by my sudden insistence and gave an understanding nod, standing up to his full height.

Yuuki, who was quietly watching the whole ordeal with amusement, sauntered up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Hidaka-kun," He began in a semi-scolding tone. "I know full well that wasn't your intention at all, but that looked a bit like sexual harassment, you know? Poor (L/n)-chan seemed close to passing out any second!"

_'So he noticed but didn't bother to help me out?!'_ I sent Yuuki a withering glare to which he returned with an bright grin. Ah~! What a jerk!

"Hokke~! You're a perverted old man~☆!" Akehoshi chimed in, nudging him in the side while snickering. Hidaka didn't react to their goading and simply huffed while crossing his arms.

"Is it _“Mom”_ or _“old man”_? At least stick with just one." He directed towards Akehoshi before looking over to me as I managed to calm down some more. "Alright, Let’s go. If we’re too slow, the meal tickets will sell out."

"Yay! Food, food, food~!" Akehoshi cried before darting outside once again. Hidaka and Yuuki followed at a more subdued pace, with the former scolding the hyperactive boy and the latter laughing at his actions. I just heaved a tired sigh. It was only half of my first day here and I was already exhausted. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and live amongst my fellow worm brethren. Their life seemed to be so simple. Just wiggle and eat. It sounded like heaven…

We left the school lockers and arrived in a beautifully cultivated [area](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/9/95/Garden_Space_Full.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20170120004842). Flowers of all kinds left the air with a natural, perfumed grace. I smiled, calming down even more at the sight. What this school lacked in sanity, made up with its looks. Many places were already shaping up to be my little reprieve spots (I had a strong feeling I was going to need a few of those in the future...).

"Woah! It’s so clear out! I’m getting excited!☆" Akehoshi cried, admiring a nearby butterfly that fluttered by him. "Ahaha, it’s still Spring, but I feel like I might get a tan! Actually, if I’m going to get a tan, now’s the time! Right, Ukki~?"

Yuuki looked surprised at the question and began to look rather put off. "Huh? Don’t just throw a topic at me all of a sudden!" He cried before perking up in sudden enlightenment and pointed a finger at me. 

"So the _transfer student_ can _photosynthesize_ ….?!" He suddenly shouted and I gave him a blank look.

_‘Nani the fuck???’_ I had no idea what he meant or why he said that, but I had a suspicion that it was some kind of play on words. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the word _"Photosynthesis"_ is pronounced as _"Kougousei"_ in Japanese, which sounds _"Tenkousei"_ , meaning _“transfer student”_? Either way, it was still an awful pun and I loved it.

"Ahaha!☆ As usual, you’re great at making things awkward with your one-shot gags!" Akehoshi laughed while Yuuki defended himself in affront. He didn't seem to hear him, however, and just turned to Hidaka. "Well, anyway. Hokke~, there was something I didn’t understand from your explanation earlier."

Hidaka tilted his head at this before giving him an acknowledging nod to show that he was listening. "Hm. If my explanation was inadequate in any way, then please, point it out." He intoned professionally while I looked at the two curiously. 

"It’s not that it was inadequate or anything." He began. "I just don’t really get what (N/n)’s position is, you know? I know the point was to explain to her about our school, but we’re also really curious about (N/n)!"

He then turned to me with a bright smile, practically bouncing with anticipation. "So tell us more about yourself! I wanna know, I wanna know!☆"

I looked at Akehoshi in surprise, not expecting him to want to know more about myself or that he would also give me a demented Nickname like Hidaka and Yuuki. (N/n) huh? I’ve never heard that one before...

Hidaka lectured his friend about how repeating his words twice made him seem childish while Yuuki gave me an intrigued look. "Come to think about it, everything about you is such a mystery (L/n)-chan. You're the only girl around here when everyone else in the idol course is a guy…." He then gasped in sudden thought and gave me an intense, searching look that was beginning to make me uncomfortable. What, was there something on my face? 

"Wait, you _are_ a girl, right?" He suddenly asked, eyes narrowed and focused, as if he were looking for evidence that would support his claim. "Not one of those male idols that cross dresses as one?"

I sent him another blank stare. "Do I honestly look like a dude to you? I mean, I know I’m not the most feminine girl on the planet but still..." I mumbled as Hidaka gave Yuuki a disapproving look. 

"She’s obviously female." He chided, gesturing to me. "You can tell by her build. Secondary sex characteristics aside, it’s possible to determine someone’s sex by their body type."

I crossed my arms over my chest, turning the degree up in my glare when I saw that Akehoshi and Yuuki were starting to stare at places they shouldn't be. Didn't anybody teach them that staring was rude? How would they like it if I started staring at their junk all the time?

"Though things might be simpler if she really was a guy crossdressing…." Hidaka continued, rubbing his chin in thought. "How’s changing and going to the bathroom going to work out?"

I stopped short at that, feeling something heavy and cold drop down into my stomach like a brick.

"W...W-What do you mean?" I asked, throwing him a totally not panicked look. "Do they not have female bathrooms here?!"

"There are, but they're located over in the regular course site where the other female students are." Hidaka explained as Yuuki nodded along in agreement.

"Plus," Yuuki added in. "The site for the idol course and the site for the other courses are cut off by fences and information desks and things. It’d be time-consuming to go back and forth all the time."

Oh god, I think I can feel my soul leaving my body…

Nightmarish scenarios of having to use the boys’ bathroom, of changing in the boys’ locker room, of _boys_ in general assaulted my mind, leaving me with the sense of having a concussion. What the hell was I going to do? There wasn't a snowball’s chance in _hell_ that I was going share a bathroom or dressing room with a bunch of dudes. If they were anything like the ones back in (Country), then I’d rather hold it the whole day until I get home!

"I...I-Isn't there a way I could use the staff bathrooms or something?" I asked, getting a considering hum from Hidaka.

"Well, there are women amongst the staff and foreign lecturers, as well. So for the time being, you’ll probably have to convince them to let you use the same facilities as them."

I breathed a sigh of relief at this. While it wasn't a definite yes, it was better than nothing. A small part of me was interested in taking one for the team and checking out the fabled boy’s locker room, but that part was quickly squashed under my disgust. I didn't care what I had to do to convince them, I definitely wasn't going to use those hell zones!

"Getting back on topic…." Hidaka continued, seeming content that I wasn't having a panic attack anymore. "From what I’ve heard, Yumenosaki Academy is apparently going to be made entirely coed starting from next year. So I assume you are a test case for that, or rather, the very first female student in this area."

"I'd gathered as much..." I muttered sullenly, still disliking the fact that I was made a guinea pig without my knowledge. I guess they knew no sane female would take up such a task if they were truthful about it. It may have sounded good in Shoujo mangas, but those didn't show the horrors of using the boy's bathroom!

"Oh yeah, didn’t the principal say something about that during the assembly the other day?" Akehoshi hummed in remembrance while Yuuki crossed his arms with a thoughtful smile on his face.

"Coed, huh~?" He began. "Well, it’s not like there’s much point in only specializing in training male idols, anyway. And besides, I feel like lately, it’s female idols that leave a more lively impression, isn’t it?"

"Speaking of which, the magnitude and energy in the entertainment industry….or, to use a more biased term, in the “idol industry,” has been going up." Hidaka expounded to which I nodded along in understanding.

Even I had notice that idols and singers were getting more and more popular over the years, be they male or female. I knew many girls who would practically squeal my ears off when talking about their bias or favorite member of a band. Of course, it depended on the fan base that's being catered to. I liked to think it had less to do with their looks and more on their talent...well, at least to the ones who _HAD_ talent and wasn't just some brainless, copy and paste Barbie girl or pretty boy. Appearances can only get you so far in the entertainment world, but talent would be there forever.

"Maybe they’re starting to reconsider Yumenosaki Academy’s old-fashioned way of doing things." Hidaka continued, knocking me from my reverie (I really needed to stop spacing out all the time or I might run into something). "Not only are they making the school completely coed, but there are plans to expand the career categories that students can be trained in, as well. While female idols is just one of them, they also plan on adding others such as voice actors, actors, and musicians, just to name a few."

"I see..." I muttered, when suddenly, all the pieces click into place.

_“Holy shit I’m so freaking dumb…”_ I whispered, thumping myself in the forehead with the palm of my hand. I’m ashamed of the fact that it took me until _now_ to have a vague idea as to what I was doing. Now that I knew that other courses were being added except for a certain one, I had a pretty good idea of what the “Producer Course” entailed.

"I did find it strange that while there were so many entertainment courses, there weren't any management ones." I theorized as the guys turned to listen to me. "I assume being a "producer" just means that I'm like a...agent or something. Like, those guys who’re responsible for the financial and managerial aspects and conditions of idols. Though if that’s true, then who’re the ones who had your gigs and time managed and scheduled?"

"The teachers would stand in sometimes, but it’s not like we’re inconvenienced or anything without one, you know?" Akehoshi answered while Hidaka nodded along.

"The teachers already have their hands full with their usual classes, so if they had a student that could be the producer instead, that would probably help them a lot." Hidaka explained while Yuuki looked at me in a new light.

"Huh. You know, that actually makes a lot of sense!" He muttered, looking as if he just found the important piece to a difficult puzzle. "And since you're the only one enrolled in the “Producer Course” right now, your classroom and regular classes are the same as the “Idol Course,” so you'll still be with us."

"Okay, so while I understand that," I started, fidgeting with the cuffs of my sleeves. "That still doesn't change the fact that I don't know the first thing it takes to be a _"Producer"_. They literally just said that a new course was made and asked if I wanted to join."

"Really?" Akehoshi asked in surprise, receiving a rather sullen nod from me. While I was glad I had a much better understanding of this "Producer Course" thing, I still had no idea what the hell I was doing! What exactly was I supposed to _"produce"_ for the idols? Was I just tasked with getting them important things like gigs or was there something more? And when exactly was I going to start with my tasks? Akehoshi said that they weren't struggling without one as well, so was there even a point of there being a course?

"The school officials are still caught up in the commotion as well, so the details are still unclear." Hidaka murmured in intrigue, placing a thoughtful hand to his chin. "The circumstances are certainly strange, almost suspicious."

We all looked at the Hidaka with curious eyes, wondering as to what he was getting at. While I did agree that it was weird set up, the whole suspicious part made it seem a bit...sinister...

Hidaka looked over at us with a stable gaze. "They suddenly enroll a student that just transferred into a newly-established course and expect her to be a top-class producer without any previous experience…it’d be a challenge, even for Yumenosaki Academy."

"It just sounds reckless to me, not a challenge…." Yuuki mumbled before turning to me, looking impressed. "It’s still crazy though! You’re really something for accepting that kind of risky (L/n)-chan. So manly!"

"I wouldn't use the word _"Manly"_ to describe it. More like idiotic..." I mumbled, mild self-loathing rearing its ugly head (hello darkness, my old friend~).Why the hell didn't I think this through some more? Was extra credit really worth all this potential strife?! And just when I thought I had gotten away from all the stress!

"Well, I admire your guts to challenge something of this magnitude at your new school. We will support you too." Hidaka declared, words breaking through my anxious spiral. I looked up from my fidgeting hands to see him giving me a small yet encouraging smile. I nodded, though I could still feel a heavy knot in my stomach.

"In any case," He went on. "It’d be convenient for an idol and producer to be connected on a daily basis from the time that they’re students."

"The idea of being able to form connections with distinguished people during your regular school life doesn’t sound too bad." Yuuki agree, crossing his arms while tilting his head in thought. "Well, we don’t know yet if (L/n)-chan’s going to become a _“distinguished producer”_ or not, though."

"Thank you _soooo_ much for the vote of confidence Yuuki-kun..." I dead panned, looking at him with enough annoyance that I hope it would actually pinch him. I’d appreciate a _some_ faith here to boost what little confidence I had left!

While Yuuki laughed somewhat sheepishly at my words, Akehoshi wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, giving me a thumbs up. "Well now, we’ll be counting on your patronage from now on, producer~!☆" He encouraged, eyes shining in the light.

"There’s no need to flatter her that much." Hidaka interjected in a way that didn't make his statement sting as much as it should've. Maybe it was just that his tone of voice made everything he said sound more like an honest observation rather than mockery. "Though I’m sure that’s good practice for building favorable relationships with business partners. I’m sure that our relationship with you at this school will be the treasure of our idol activities. No, more than that, even. It’ll affect our entire lives."

"Ugh..." I groaned, feeling my anxiety begin to build up to the point of nausea. Who _wouldn't_ feel pressured after hearing _that_? This whole set up was starting to sound more and more familiar, and I was definitely not liking the direction it was going…

I wondered, somewhat despairingly, if there was a Wiki-how article on how to become a professional music producer?

Seemingly unaware of my internal strife, the guys continued to talk with each other.

"The entertainment industry has more to gain from training producers compared to idols." Hidaka continued, his professional tone becoming even more prominent. "Even if you mass produce idols, if there isn’t any place or personnel to put them to any use, it’d be a complete waste. Idols and producers are two halves of a whole."

"What do you mean by that Hokke?"

"If you only mass produce one or the other," Hidaka elaborated after a few moments of collecting his thoughts. "The entertainment industry would be stuck in one place. In order to move forward, producers are a necessary investment. If producers and others with similar roles could be sent out into the world as graduates…."

He trailed off, much to our suspense. His dark blue gaze settled on me and I stared back in bewilderment. I had been easily following what he was saying so far. It wasn't much of a stretch to say that while the Idols entertained, it was the managers who worked behind the scenes to get the job done. _"Two halves of a whole."_ , Hidaka's metaphor was quite fitting in that regard. Still, what on earth did he still have in mind?

After a few more moments, Hidaka finally seemed to come to an answer and stopped, making us stop as well. I guessed that we were almost to the cafeteria, the faint wisps of voices giving me some insight as to where all the students were. 

"It might be possible for the majority of people working in the industry to consist of graduates from Yumenosaki Academy." He finally divulged, eyes taking on a calculating shine. "If we could take over the industry like so, Yumenosaki Academy’s influence would be immeasurable. We could increase our presence and dominance there absolutely."

Ok~ay that sounded logical enough, but something told me that he still had something on his mind.

"You put a lot of thought into this..." I eventually said, surprised at the stability in my tone. Just minutes ago, I felt like I was having a panic attack. Now, I felt calmer than I had in hours. Maybe just having someone explain everything to me in a measured manner really did help?

"It really does feel like an investment for the future when you put it like that." Yuuki agreed, placing his hands on his hips in an easy-going stance. "I wonder if our school plans to keep up this pace and take the lead in showbiz? Though I hope they don’t spread themselves so thin that nothing actually gets done."

"I doubt it." I answered, getting his attention. "Yumenosaki is already widely renowned, so if the school becomes as influential as Hidaka-kun predicts, then I don't think they would have any problems getting the needed help or sponsors. This place doesn't seem like they'll run out of money any time soon anyway..."

Akehoshi looked up with a pleased hum, placing his hands in his pockets as we resumed walking to the cafeteria. "Ah~! It’s a good thing to have a new wind blow~!♪"

"Right. It’s a time for change, in a lot of ways. (L/n) is the first female student we’ll be dealing with as “classmates,” as well as the first producer…." He trailed off, giving me a somewhat imploring look...well, _"imploring"_ for him. "I have a feeling you’ll be the first step in freeing this school’s idol course from the traditions it’s been chained to."

A cold sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me for a moment, particularly at what he said in the end. _Getting free from the traditions the school's chained to_. Those words sounded so painfully similar…

"The first step, huh! Cool, cool~☆! We were also getting pretty bored and were planning on knocking down this school’s old-fashioned system!" Akehoshi cried out while hopping in place. He turned his excited look to me, practically bursting in anticipation. "If you’re here to set that plan into motion, it’s everything we could ever wish for~☆!"

“A…A-Ah…” I couldn’t get my voice to work. A sharp sting pinched at my heart, making me grimace a little. The hopeful look in his eyes reminded me so much of her-

No. Nope. Stop right there brain! Now wasn’t the time to bring up old shit like you usually do! This isn’t like last time. They aren’t like _them_. Stop trying to make connections where there are none!

"U…U-Um, well…” I floundered, desperately trying to change the topic while not coming off as too suspicious. “While…I'm flattered _(andalittleterrified)_ that you guys think so highly of me, I do think I should get used to the school itself before I start doing producer work. It is my first day after all..."

Hidaka seemed a little suspicious of my change in attitude, but thankfully didn’t comment on it. Instead, he just nodded in understanding. "You're right. I’m sure that you have your own ways of thinking, so we can’t pressure you too much in working with us."

He then grew quiet, as if he was deliberating on something, before continuing on. "But...I’d really like you to see, hear, and experience the current state of this school…and once you realize on your own that something is amiss here, I’m sure that we’ll become irreplaceable allies. That’s what I want to believe."

There it was again! Them mentioning about the school and its traditions. I knew from experience that schools in Japan were really strict and demanding. It was one of the reasons why I transferred from my old one in the first place. Still, for him to suggest that Yumnosaki was bad enough that it should warrant the revolution Hidaka was implying was a cruel twist of fate.

I had heard so many great things about Yumenosaki, but it just suddenly occurred to me that people were mysteriously tight-lipped when it came to the bad things... _just like at Kimisaki…_

"….Looks like we got off topic again." Hidaka stated after a few more moments of awkward silence. With his signature hand-to-hip pose, he continued on without missing a beat. Nothing seemed to shake this guy, huh? "Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Akehoshi. I want to explain everything step-by-step, so I’d appreciate if you didn’t mix up the order."

Akehoshi chuckled at the admonishment, not looking all that concerned. "Alright, I know. Sorry, sorry, but we also feel like grasping at some straws too, you know~♪" He apologized, though it didn't sound as genuine as he could've made it. Instead, he appeared to be distracted by something as he began to pick up the pace. 

"More importantly," He chirped, the pip in his step failing to leave him. I was confused at his sudden haste, but I perked up when I heard blaring music and a boisterous crowd up ahead cheer loudly at something. Was there an event going on?

"Hokke~," Akehoshi thrilled without looking at him. "Looks like there’s some commotion going on next to the cafeteria! Doesn’t this look like a perfect chance to show her _“the current state of our school”_ right away?"

"Hmph, how convenient." Hidaka commented as Yuuki ran to catch up with his equally excited friend. "This saves me the trouble of having to explain it with words."

I couldn't have felt any more suspicious than I did at this moment, dread sickly churning in my stomach. What on earth were these guys up to?

"Don’t wander off too far from us, (L/n)." Hidaka instructed, making sure I stayed in his sights. "It looks like things might get a little rough."

I paled a little at his warning. Now _that_ was quite forbidding. That had to be an exaggeration right?!

With a trepidation filled gulp, I readjusted the strap of my bag and began to follow after the jogging guys. Something told me that things were about to hit the fan and I wasn't sure I could take any more excitement for another year. I was tempted to say, _"What's the worst that could happen?"_ , but I didn't want to be cursed by the deadly cliché.

Mercy, for the love of all that is holy, be with me!


	5. Enter the Hungry Wolf and the Crouching Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (F/n) plays with a glow stick and stumbles upon the beginning of a Street Fighter level.

_**Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars[Wiki](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_English_Ensemble_Stars_Wiki)! I don't own anything~** _

* * *

_**Chapter 5- Enter the Hungry Wolf and the Crouching Dragon** _

* * *

One word that would describe my feelings right now would be awe. No, that didn't quite fit...perhaps overwhelmed? Basically any synonym that really drove home how shocked I was.

For most of the day I had only seen, like, four people in this whole school. Now, I was faced with hundreds of dudes losing their minds in excitement. So much chaotic energy, so much _testosterone_! What the hell was going on?!

"Ooh, there’s so many people! I’m getting really excited~!☆" Akehoshi cheered, looking around at the boisterous crowd. More and more people seemed to be pouring outside to the courtyard until the four of us were surrounded on all sides.

"Hm." Hidaka mused, face impassive despite the commotion. "They have the volume for the instruments turned up really loud too, so it’s a little hard to hear each other talk."

“Tell me about it…” I grimaced at the loud music that was blaring from a variety of speakers that sat in front and on an official looking stage. The equipment looked super high-tech and expensive, as expected of Yumenosaki.

"Can you hear us, (L/n)? Or should we talk closer to your ear?" Hidaka asked me, leaning in close to make himself heard.

"Uh, yeah. I can hear you guys..." I answered, trying not to get too flustered at his close proximity though I was honestly more preoccupied with trying not to get pushed to the ground. One particularly exuberant guy bumped rather harshly into me, knocking me into Yuuki. Luckily, he caught me before I could fall and crack my head open.

"Be careful that you don’t get separated from us, (L/n)-chan~!" He cautioned while helping me stand up straight. "Everyone seems kind of crazed with all their excitement right now, so if you trip and fall, they might just trample over you, you know?"

"Well gee, that’s a pleasant image Yuuki-kun." I mumbled, feeling an incoming headache from all the noise.

"You should hold onto my arm, (L/n)." Hidaka suggested, observing how fatigued I was feeling. I barely got any sleep last night, I’m hungry as hell, my head was pounding and my social battery was running on some critically low juice right now. All a recipe for the migraine of the century…yay~

Any other time, I would have politely declined his offer, but what with the excited crowd we were surrounded by, I'd appreciate someone to hold onto. I took his arm and thanked him, to which he returned with a nod. He then turned to the other two and snapped his fingers.

"Akehoshi, Yuuki," He called before gesturing to him and I. "You two should help too by making a wall around her so that she doesn’t get pushed over."

"Ah, well they don't have to do all that..." I tried to say, but my words were swallowed by the loud music and chatter.

"Gotcha~!" Yuuki declared moving to my left and Akehoshi behind me. "We’re big boys, so we can do that! Although, with the crowds this dense, it might be hard even just trying to stand firm." He then stood on his tippy toes to get a better view of the strange event.

"Looks like this is a “B1”." He hummed in thought before looking back at us. "Since this isn’t being managed by the Student Council, it seems pretty unruly. But it’s always like this when it comes to “B1,” huh~?"

 _'B1?'_ I furrowed my brows in confusion. What the heck was that? Wasn’t that the name for a vitamin or something?

“B1,” huh…." Hidaka repeated in interest, inclining his head towards him. "Can you find out who it’s being organized by, Yuuki?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute." He agreed, pulling out his phone and quickly messing with it. "Since we were planning on going to lunch, I only brought my smartphone with me...Let’s see, the “B1” scheduled to be held today is~…."

While Yuuki was busy looking up information, I decided to ask Hidaka for some answers.

"Hidaka-kun," I called, tapping on his shoulder to gain his attention. "What's going on? What is this "B1" thing you guys mentioned?"

"Ah, that's right. I should explain what's happening, since you probably have no idea what’s going on right now." He mumbled, before going on. "In Yumenosaki Academy’s idol course, there are events called “Dream Idol Festivals” that are held both periodically, and suddenly, as well. They’ve often called “DreamFes” for short."

"“DreamFes”?" I repeated, earning a nod.

"As long as you’re enrolled in this school, they’re events that you can’t avoid, so it wouldn’t hurt to remember that." He continued while Akehoshi was happily talking to the surrounding students, trying to get information on this enigmatic "B1".

"To put it briefly, "DreamFes" are various events for idols to compete their capacity against each other, similar to periodic exams or tests that you’d take in regular schools. Although, unlike with academic subjects like Math or English, an idol’s capacity isn’t something that can be easily compared using points."

"I see," I mumbled, practically bubbling with intrigue and questions. "If that's the case, then how are you guys scored on these "B1s"? Is it determined by performance or the turn out? If so, then whoever is in this one probably passed with flying colors." I mumbled towards the end, surveying the crowd around me.

"Well, yes and no." Hidaka answered, catering to my curiosity. "Singing ability, acting ability, charisma, popularity….all those kinds of things are taken into account to judge the “capacity” of an idol. It’s an “overall” type of thing that you can’t really assign points to. That vague concept of _“an idol’s capacity”_ is replaced by a basic number instead, like with academic ability, and that’s what they use to compete in "DreamFes"."

He then pointed towards the outfitted stage, my eyes following to where he indicated. "Using the stage that’s been prepared, Individual idols, or groups known as “Units,” battle against each other. I’ll explain about “Units” later. Sorry that my explanation is so intricate."

"Oh no, it's no problem. The whole setup sounds pretty cool." I dismissed, eyes shining with interest. I was especially eager to know what these "Units" were. I guess it had something to do with groups or teams?

"In any case, in "DreamFes", either individual idols or “Units” each put on a performance and the audience members that are watching vote for whichever one they thought was better. The votes are then tallied up, and the individual or “Unit” that got the most points is the winner."

"I assume these performances are a big part of you guys' grades then?"

"Correct. All the students and “Units” in the idol course at Yumenosaki Academy are given a rank based on these "DreamFes"." He answered, eyes seeming to be more impassive than usual. I had a feeling this part of the schools grading system wasn't something he was so keen on...

"The ranks are given out and the individuals or “Units” that have won the most "DreamFes" are given rewards and special treatment from the school. Because of that, everyone’s desperate to win them. If you do, you’ll receive generous support from the school and you’ll have an advantage in your activities in the entertainment field as well. It’ll help secure your future for post-graduation."

"Wow..." I breathed out, trying to take in all this information. So this was kind of like their debut show! No wonder everyone was making such a big deal out of this. It was basically their ticket to fame. If one were to get an amazing rank from these shows, they'd be set!

"However," He went on. "If you lose, you’ll hit rock bottom. Students that can’t win "DreamFes" and don’t accumulate points give off a bad impression of being “Underachievers”. Your reputation will suffer, and you lose your place in the entertainment industry."

"Well damn, that's pretty harsh..." I muttered, frowning a little. I guessed that it was just them trying to teach the students about how severe the entertainment world could be, but you'd think they'd be a bit more lenient on them. They were just teens after all...

Hidaka seemed to agree, taking on a more frigid tone than usual. "That’s why the students at Yumenosaki Academy work hard day and night to improve the precision and appeal of their performances so that they can win "DreamFes". In this way, "DreamFes" are events that make students compete and have friendly rivalries with each other...well, originally, that is."

I blinked questioningly at his afterthought, but only got a dismissive wave in return. "I’m making it sound like there’s something more to it, but generally, that’s the idea of it, so that’s how you should see it when you’re trying to understand them. "DreamFes" are a place for students to have deadly battles for survival, competing against each other like racehorses."

Hidaka stopped speaking and then began to dig in his pockets, looking for something. After a few moments, he pulled out another large [poster board](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/f/f6/Dream_Idol_Festival_Ranking_Story.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20151222044927). There it is! Another showing of his magical, dimensional portal pockets!

""DreamFes" have several different divisions, and ranks. From the top, they’re called “SS,” “S1,” S2,” “A1,” and “B1”." He began, gesturing to the different rankings on the board. "The higher-ranking "DreamFes" you win, the higher results you’ll see. On the other hand, even if you win many lower ranking "DreamFes", it won’t have much benefit."

"Wait a minute!" I cried, looking at the board in growing surprise. "Are you saying that this giant event..." I trailed off, looking around me in awe. "Is the lowest level _rank_?!"

Hidaka nodded in affirmation. "To give a rough example, rather than winning a hundred lower-ranking “DreamFes”, just winning a single higher-ranking “DreamFes” will have a greater value. There’s that kind of distinct difference in the _“weight of a victory”_. You should remember that, as well."

"Seriously..." I muttered, still reeling from the information. If this is what the lowest rank "DreamFes" was like, then how crazy could the higher ones get?!

"“B1s” aren’t officially acknowledged by the school. It’s an unofficial "DreamFes"." Hidaka continued as the last part of his sentence caught my attention.

"Unofficial?"

"In other words, a stray match." He answered promptly. "Since the school ignores the existence of “B1s,” even if you win one, it’ll barely have any effect on your grades at all. However, because of some circumstances, all the "DreamFes" ranked above “A1” exist only in name. And now that the students’ motivation is dropping…you could say that “B1s” are the only "DreamFes" that have the most freedom and energy."

Now that only left me with _more_ questions! If every "DreamFes" above "A1" were that rare, then what was the point of them? And why was it that the students only enjoyed "B1s"? Was it just because higher ranks were more difficult to win or obtain? God, I am _confusion_!

As if seeing my mental discord, Hidaka placed a hand on my arm that was hooked around his own. He gazed down at me with a soothing assurance, as if he were silently telling me that all my questions would be answered in due time.

"Since we’re here, let’s just stay and watch. "DreamFes" are events that best represent Yumenosaki Academy, after all." He explained, the lightness to his tone being rather comforting. "Being here to experience this should help you get used to the school, too."

I pursed my lips at the change in topic but nodded anyway. I still had plenty of questions but decided to ask them after school today. For now, I'd enjoy the show as much as I can...that is, if I could _see_ the show. Damn there were some tall ass people here! Sometimes I wished I was seven feet tall… 

"Can you see the stage alright, (L/n)?" Hidaka asked, seeming to sense my plight. "Do you need me to hoist you up on my shoulders?"

"Ah, no thanks Hidaka..." I declined, thinking that I'd rather die than do such a thing. I appreciated the gesture though...

Not too long after that, the noise level raised and I looked to see that [someone](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/1/16/Tetora_Nagumo_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223072510) was now on the stage. He was a slightly shorter than average guy with a lean build. His hair was black and spiky with red streaks on the bangs and side of his head and I could see his bright amber eyes burning with passion.

"Bow to the altar! And bow to each other!" He roared into the microphone in his hand, foot placed on one of the stereos on stage. "Exchange looks….and play fair! Come on, it’s finally time for the battle to begin!"

 _'Who the heck is that? His hair has some **peak** Shadow the Hedgehog energy!'_ Was he one of the participants in the "DreamFes"? Did they usually do them in their uniforms?

"Everyone standing at the front, it’s dangerous, so please take a few steps back!" He warned, throwing a pointed finger at us. "Also, try not to throw any rocks, oranges, psyllium, or anything onto the stage if you get too excited~!"

While I silently wonder what the hell a "psyllium" was, the guy continued to prance around the stage, trying to amp up the crowd some more.

 _"Ossu!"_ He cried. "The world of competition is the world of men! Thou shalt not violate its sacredness! Watch the rivalry of pride between two males of dancing muscles and surging blood~!"

_‘Oh my God was that a mothertruckin’ JoJo Reference?!'_

"Sorry for the late intro! I’m [Tetora Nagumo](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/7/7f/%28Live_Reporter%29_Tetora_Nagumo_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181012095800), 1st year in Karate Club!" He introduced over the noise of the spirited crowd. "I’ll be in charge of commentary and tallying up the votes for the “ _32nd DreamFes - **Dragon King Competition**_ ”! _Ossu!_ "

 _"....D...D-Dragon King Competition?"_ I mumbled in slight disbelief. "What the hell?"

"My hobby is muscle training! Favorite food is galbi!" Nagumo went on, pointing a thumb at himself. "My dream for the future is to become the manliest of men! Well, that kind of personal stuff doesn’t matter too much, anyway! More importantly, pay attention to the match!"

"If that's the case then why did you-?" No, y’know what? I’m not even going to question it. What was the point of asking these questions when I knew they weren't going to be answered? It was just a waste of breath...

"The rules for the “Dragon King Competition” make it possible for the match to be decided in a split second! Pay close attention! To mens’ way of life, both sweaty and noble….!" He declared, arousing another cry from the masses.

Despite the energy in the air, Hidaka continued to stand there indifferently, expression devoid of any excess enthusiasm (or just, y’know, enthusiasm in general). "Hm. Did you find out the details for this "DreamFes", Yuuki?" He asked when it seemed he had finally gathered the information he wanted.

"Hm~….there’s never much info for "B1s", so it was a little hard to find much, but I think I got all the basic stuff down." Yuuki announced, readjusting his glasses before reading off the details on his phone. "There are records of the “Dragon King Competition” being held multiple times in the past. It’s actually a pretty traditional stray match! Looks like it’s usually organized by the Karate Club or other martial arts clubs and apparently, whoever wins the “Dragon King Competition” gets to organize the next one with their club and they get to be called by the nickname, _“Dragon King”_. So it’s like a title match~!♪"

"A _title match_? Are you serious?" I had only heard about similar events in movies or actual fighting competitions. This sounded more like a fist fight than a music battle!

"As a heart attack! Including all the “Dragon King Competitions” that were held in the past, all of them are individual matches. In other words, it’s a one-on-one "DreamFes"." Yuuki continued, scrolling down a bit. "If you were to sum up the theme of the "DreamFes", I guess it’d be, _“A "DreamFes" for determining the strongest man in Yumenosaki Academy”_."

"So it really is just like a title match in combat sports…." Hidaka concluded, looking back towards the stage with more interest. "Do they start punching each other, too?"

I almost scoffed at the idea. I found it hard to believe that a prestigious school like Yumenosaki would allow their students to physically fight each other during a music competition. I was about to tell him just that when Yuuki beat me to the punch.

"Yeah, apparently so." Yuuki confirmed and my jaw nearly hit the floor.

" _WHAT?!_ " 

"A special feature in the “Dragon King Competition” is, _“You’re allowed to directly attack your opponent while they’re singing or otherwise during their performance”_." He explained in amusement as I gapped in shock. 

"W...W-What kinda of music competition is that?!"

"With all the punching and kicking each other, apparently it always get a little bloody every time~!" Yuuki went on in a perky tone. "So basically, if you’re down for a count of ten, you lose. And if you lose consciousness or get knocked out of the ring, it’s a KO loss!"

"You've got to be kidding...what is this _"Street Fighter"_?" I just couldn't wrap my mind around it! I thought this was a school for idols, not martial artist!

"It seems so dangerous~! I think it might be the most violent "DreamFes" in our school." Yuuki lightly commented, much more blasé to the fact than I was. "Of course, if both teams manage to safely finish their performances, the winner is decided through votes like a normal "DreamFes". It says there have been several “Dragon King Competitions” that lasted until they decided the winner through points at the end."

"How exactly is that going to work?" I asked with a perplexed frown. "Are they going to vote like how they do for a usual "DreamFes"?"

"That should be the case." Hidaka answered before turning to look at me. "When you enrolled, you should have been given a psyllium along with your uniform and student card. Do you have it with you right now?"

"Psyllium? That guy on the stage mentioned that thing too. I think I remember them giving me this glow stick looking thing." I trailed off, opening and searching through my bag. After a few moments, I pulled out a blue and white glow stick/pen light device. I had been curious as to what the thing was, but assumed it was probably for emergencies. "Is this it?"

"Hm, so you did bring it with you, that’s good." Hidaka nodded, lightly tapping the [psyllium](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/9/91/Psyllium_Main_story.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20151223231533) in my hand. "Unless you have that psyllium, you won’t be counted as one of the audience members in "DreamFes", so you should always carry it with you."

"So _this_ is how you guys count the votes then..." I marveled, looking at the slim device in a new light (pun intended).

"That's right." He answered before moving his finger to the bottom of the psyllium. "You see that dial there? Try turning it. It'll change the display to any number between one to ten. The number it’s set to will be recorded as a vote for the individual or “Unit” performing up onstage."

"Really?" I asked in interest. "How do they do that? Do they just count them manually?"

"In official "DreamFes", the psyllium give off an electric signal and the votes are tallied up by machine. But in the case of stray matches, or “B1”, the votes are tallied up manually by looking at the colors of the psyllium."

To demonstrate, he turned the dial on the device and I watched as it turned on to glow a milky white color.

"If the score you give is a one, the color will be white," He explained, turning the dial to two and changing the color to a sunny yellow. "If it’s a two, it’s yellow and so on. The psyllium is programmed to change the color it gives off according to the number at the bottom."

"You can score from one to ten, with ten being the highest, which makes it change to rainbow-colored." Yuuki added in as I cycled through numbers and colors until I eventually got to the multi-colored ten. 

"Wow! This is pretty cool!" I admired, gazing at the pretty sight of the fluctuating colors. "I've never seen anything like this in my old school. You guys really go all out here!"

Yuuki chuckled as he looked wistfully at the psyllium. "It’s our dream one day to see everyone in the audience making their psyllium glow rainbow-colored~♪"

"The ones performing can also get an idea of what their score is by looking at the color of the psyllium." Hidaka added in as I was waving the psyllium around like a magic wand ( _wingardium leviosa~!_ ). "It’d be a good idea for you to memorize soon which color represents which score."

"You can change the color of the psyllium, or your score, any number of times during the performance." Yuuki also added. "Whenever one individual or “unit’s” performance has ended, there’ll be an announcement that they’ve finished tallying up the votes and that’s when you should set the dial to zero and turn off the light for the time being~!♪"

"Man, there's sure a lot that goes into these "DreamFes". No wonder they're so vital to your careers..." It was quite a lot to take in to be honest. With so many rules and procedures, it's a marvel how these guys can remember them all.

"Well, as long as you remember all of that, you should be able to watch "DreamFes" without any problems." Hidaka assured as I recapped the psyllium and placed it back into my bag. "Is there anything in our explanation you need clarification on so far, (L/n)?"

"No, I think I got the gist of it at least..." I answered as the bright voice of Akehoshi suddenly called over to us. We turned to see him running up, carrying two grocery bags filled with what I assumed were snacks.

"I’m baaack~☆" He cheered, hopping to a stop in front of us. Hell, I hadn't even noticed that he'd left! We must’ve really engrossed in our conversation. How long have we’ve been talking?

It seemed the other guys hadn't noticed he left as well as Hidaka turned to look at Akehoshi with a somewhat mystified look. "Akehoshi, what do you mean you’re “back”? Where did you even go off to? I was wondering why I didn’t see you anywhere...Don’t just wander off on your own too much."

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckled out an apology. "I was just afraid that lunch would end while we were watching the "DreamFes", so I dashed to the cafeteria and bought some light snacks! For some reason, the people at the cafeteria always tell me, _“You look so frail! Eat a lot so you grow big and strong!”_ and give me a bunch of food, so I’ll share it with all of you~☆"

The sudden growling (that was thankfully unnoticeable in the loud crowd) in my stomach had reminded me of what we initially set out for. It seemed, what with everything that had happened, eating had just slipped my mind (which was honestly just blasphemy to my foodie religion).

"Hm. Now that you mention it, we were supposed to go to the cafeteria so that we could eat lunch." Hidaka muttered before giving Akehoshi an approving nod. "I’m feeling a bit hungry myself. I guess you can be sensible sometimes, Akehoshi."

"Ahaha, yeah, I’m starving! Personally, my stomach feels like it could cave in with how empty it is right now!☆" He admitted before handing us some chips, sweets, and banana flavored milk (guess I’ll have some extra snacks for later).

"Everyone, eat up, eat up! You can’t fight on an empty stomach, after all!" He cheered, before backtracking in thought and looking over towards the stage. "Well, not that we’ll be the ones fighting! Now then, I wonder what kind of sparkling “dreams” we’ll be able to witness today!"

I had to admit, now that I had an understanding as to what was going on, I was starting to get excited about this whole thing. I had heard about all the hype these now named "DreamFes" got on the internet but was never really interested in them. This would be my first time seeing the show, live at that! I was tempted on taking a selfie video of it, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. I made a mental note to ask the guys about it later.

"Everyone, are you ready?" The boy from earlier, Nagumo, had called out to the crowd getting a fervent roar in approval. His eyes glinted with a determined passion as he continued to shout into the microphone. 

"For today’s “Dragon King Competition,” the challenger is our top batter!" He announced, theatrically pointing to the left side of the stage. "Here he comes! Everyone, please welcome him with a huge round of applause….!"

I watched as a rather intense looking, tall [young man](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/a/a5/Koga_Oogami_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223070107) with short, spiky grey hair cut just below his ears with bangs that cross in the middle and light golden eyes walked on to the stage. He was dressed in a white and blue outfit and was carrying a black and white electric guitar. I got a distinct "delinquent" impression from him and he looked like he had some _major_ resting bitch face.

"The challenger!" Nagumo began, gesturing to the grey-haired dude. "With a height of 174cm and weighing in at 58kg! The “Light Music” club’s Biting Demon! From Class 2-B in Yumenosaki’s Idol Course, “Mad Dog” _Koga Oogami_ ~!"

"Wow, even the way they introduce the challenger is like combat sports!" Akehoshi admired, practically on his toes in excitement. "Cool, cool, it makes me want to place bets! How exciting~☆"

"This kind of energy might not be too good for a girl, though." Hidaka added in, turning his gaze back to me. "(L/n), if you start feeling unwell, let me know. With it this crowded and all, it’d be bad if you suddenly started feeling the effects of anemia."

“Huh? Oh no, I’m fine man…" I assured as I flexed my arm to show off my kitten muscles. "I’ve been to plenty of concerts before, so I’m used to how crazy some of them can get. Thanks for worrying about me though!" Hidaka still seemed to be worried, but eventually nodded and returned to watching the stage. Honestly, Akehoshi was right. He really did act like a mother at times. Still, I appreciated the concern.

"I was wondering who the challenger was going to be, and it turns out it’s Gami-san, huh~?" Akehoshi admired, slightly tilting his head in thought. "But since "B1" is an unofficial stray match, there isn’t even any benefit in being involved, really. You’ll just attract the spite of the Student Council or the teachers!" He then clapped his hands together in delight and stared up at Oogami with stars in his eyes. "As expected of the “Light Music” club! They’re such rebels! Good luck~! I’ll be cheering for you, Gami-saaan!☆"

Said "Rebel" looked vexed at the encouragement and turned a fierce glare at Akehoshi.

"Shut up!" He growled, voice loud enough to be heard across campus. I was surprised that he even managed to hear Akehoshi at all, considering all the noise and our distance.

Akehoshi didn't seem put off by the rude demand. If anything, he became even more excited. "Ah, he’s here! And he’s even wearing the actual costume, too~☆ You’re really into this, huh, Gami-san!"

"Shut up, just shut up! Quit makin’ so much noise out there!" Oogami bellowed out towards him. "For starters, don’t go casually calling me by some stupid nickname, Akehoshi! You’re such a pain! I’m a lone wolf….!"

He gave a sharp tooth grin, showing off his canines that seemed to be more prominent than normal. We he really was the wolf he proclaimed to be? If so, then that would be so freakin’ cool! I wanna be a moon child too!

"The school rules and the position of the “Light Music” club or whatever have got nothing to do with me! I don’t care, and it’s not worth anythin’ to me, either!" Oogami broadcasted, pointing a proud thumb to himself. "It’s obvious that I’m number one! I’m just here to prove that! I’ll crush anyone that’s got somethin’ to say! I’ll drown all of ya in a sea of blood….!"

He strummed a few heavy notes of his guitar before addressing the crowd before him as a whole, shooting his arm that held [his](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/4/4a/%28Mad_Dog%29_Koga_Oogami_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150429055735) guitar pick out confidently. "I’m gonna sink my claws into the souls of all you ignorant people out there! Rip and tear you apart and drink the fresh blood that spills! Enjoy and appreciate the ecstasy of the moments just before you’re preyed on! _Rockin’ Soul!_ " He growled the last two words in English before strumming at the guitar with a fiery passion.

"Well he's certainly...intense..." I sweat dropped at his graphic description. I wasn't sure if he wanted us to enjoy his music or if he wanted to eat us...

"Ooh, the performance is starting! And he’s playing the electric guitar~ So cool☆" Akehoshi cheered along with the crowd while Yuuki looked on with sudden, questioning eyes.

"Huh? Did Oogami-kun always play the guitar? I thought I remembered seeing him on the drums at some other "DreamFes" before..."

"But Gami-san usually plays the electric guitar, you know~?" Akehoshi answered, laughing at the other's ardent display. "Ahaha, as usual, he’s playing in that conceited way without listening to what anyone says! Heavy bass sound that feels like you’re being bitten! Sure wears you out~☆"

"I'll say..." I grimaced when Oogami hit a particularly screeching note. It wasn't that he was awful at the guitar (it sounded quite good actually), but he was playing so violently and loud that it could get piercing at times.

"Hm~…." Yuuki mused to himself, scrolling through his phone. "I looked up the “Light Music” club, but even though they have four members, looks like they only play bass and guitar. Seems pretty freewheeling, like everyone just does whatever they want?"

"That’s probably because their president is so liberal." Akehoshi offered back. "It’s not like the “Light Music” club is a “Unit", anyway, so it’s probably fine if there’s more than one person playing the same instrument."

"I guess they just practice with whatever instrument they like during club activities, and then use it in their own individual or “Unit” performances, huh?" Yuuki pondered out loud, putting away his phone.

"You two, don’t just start a conversation using all this new terminology." Hidaka scolded before turning to me. "I guess now is a good time to tell you about "Units" then. Do you want to hear or do you want to wait until later?"

"I don't mind if you told me now." I answered back, quite eager to know more about these "Units". They seemed to be quite important after all and with me being a "Producer", I should get to know as much as I can.

"Very well." He accepted (Y’know, you’d think he get tired of explaining all this crap to me by now, but he didn't seem to mind). "The students in the idol course at Yumenosaki Academy can form smaller groups with about two to five members known as [“Units”](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/0/08/Units_Main_Story.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20151223231552). Just as the name implies, they’re like your normal idol groups. In "DreamFes", you can participate as an individual or as one of these “Units”.

"I knew it!" I proclaimed, feeling a little proud of myself. I mean, yeah, it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out but hey, I'd take it! I think I at least deserve a cookie!

"“Units” can be formed by sending in an application and getting approved by the school." He continued. "Whether you’re forming a new “Unit”, disbanding, withdrawing, or adding new members. You have to apply each time, so it can be tedious, but it also gives you some freedom."

"Is it mandatory for you guys to form "Units"?"

"Some people focus completely on solo activities, but I’d say the majority form “Units” because it’s more or less convenient to be in one. There are certain "DreamFes" where you can only participate as a “Unit,” as well."

Yuuki nodded along, adding in some more details. "Depending on your results from "DreamFes", the school provides “Units” with activity funds, headquarters, and other things like that. You still have a lot of freedom to do what you want, so there’s really no harm in forming one~♪"

"That does sound convenient." I admitted, crossing my arms in thought. "Plus, the more members there are, the bigger fan base the "Unit" will get."

"You're right (L/n)-chan!" Yuuki agreed, quickly showing me various blogs and fan sites that catered to different "Units" in the school on his phone. "There are “Units” that have their own fan clubs, and the more well-known “Units” can have their photo books and stuff sold in general bookstores." He then chuckled a bit as he pocketed his phone. "Of course, there are also “Units” where the members don’t get along at all, and things can get really messy~!"

"Unlike clubs and committees though, “Units” are a group of comrades that are all in the same boat." Hidaka added with a sense of reverence. "A “Unit’s” rating is also the rating of each individual in that “Unit". It’ll reflect on both your grades at school, as well as your reputation as an idol in the real world. You could even call them your irreplaceable brethren, joining hands to support each other in order to overcome the hell at Yumenosaki Academy."

"Wow..." I mumbled, slightly awed at the supposed bond "Units" could have. I could understand the necessity of it though. Being in such a cutthroat environment can be exhausting, so it's nice to know that you’ll have someone to work with and support you along the way… 

"The three of us have also formed a “Unit” called “Trickstar”." Hidaka promptly declared, giving me a rather formal bow. "Please remember us. And if it’s possible, we’d like you to become the goddess to bring “Trickstar” blessings. We’re counting on you, (L/n)."

"G...G-Goddess?" I stumbled, the shock at being referred to a divine being overruling the mild surprise I felt at finding out these three were in a "Unit" (it wasn't super surprising, as the guys seemed to be very close). "N...N-No need to exaggerate! If possible, I wouldn't mind working with you three..."

"Although, “Trickstar” still has one other member. The “Magician,” Sari~☆" Akehoshi added in (I vaguely remembered them mentioning a fourth guy they were friends with earlier). "I want to introduce him to (N/n) soon, too~! It’s times like these that make the fact he’s in another class really inconvenient." Ah, so that explained why he wasn't around.

"Isara is in a difficult position, anyway." Hidaka clarified, crossing his arms. "We can’t just force him to go along with our activities. It’d be helpful if you could fill in for Isara when he isn’t here, too."

"I don't really mind, but I'm not sure if Isara-san would appreciate that." I admitted, Yuuki nodding along with my words and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You’re just bringing up one thing after another, Hidaka-kun~. There are some people that find that kind of thing a burden, you know." He mock-scolded before turning an encouraging grin over to me. "You should just take your time settling in at Yumenosaki Academy first, (L/n)-chan~♪"

I nodded, giving him a small smile. If I was going to do this job, I needed time to get used to my surroundings first. I didn't like doing stuff half-assed after all.

While Oogami was still up on-stage shredding at his guitar, a frantic sounding voice was getting closer to our position.

"This is bad~!" Nagumo exclaimed, stopping with a tire screech in front of us. "Very bad very bad verybadverybad~!"

While I was surprised to see him down here with us and not up on the stage, Hidaka slightly tilted his head in questioning.

"Hm? What about the pervert? Did our club president do something again?" He bizarrely asked. It took me a few moments to realize that he had just mixed up the words _"Taihen"_ (very bad) and _"Hentai"_ (Pervert). How he managed that, I didn't know. Plus, who was this club president that was a pervert and where could I avoid him at all costs?

"Huh? What? No!" Nagumo looked at Hidaka in bewilderment. "I said this is “ _very bad_ “! _Ossu!_ Sorry to bother you, Senpai, but have you seen my Captain?"

"Hmm, that’s a pretty sudden question…." Hidaka mused as we looked on curiously. "Maybe it’d be better if you could start explaining from the top. Who are you referring to when you say “Captain”? And why exactly are you looking for him? If possible, I can help you out, but first, I need to know the details. If I remember correctly, aren’t you the one in charge of commentary for this “Dragon King Competition”? Shouldn’t you be doing that right now? Is it alright for you to be hanging around here-?"

I could see Nagumo's amber eyes swirl in confusion at Hidaka's rapid-fire, non-stop questions. The poor boy looked like his brain was going to overload.

"U…U-Uh, uhh-Gah! I wish you wouldn’t ask me so many things at once! I’m no good at explainin’ things!" He cried, hoping from foot to foot anxiously. "Umm, well, "Captain" is my club president. He was supposed to battle against Oogami-senpai from the “Light Music” club in today’s “Dragon King Competition”, but for some reason, I can’t find ‘im anywhere!"

"That is very bad." Hidaka voiced, uncrossing his arms and placing an inquisitive hand to his chin. "You said you were in the Karate Club, right? So isn’t the president of the Karate Club…."

" _Ossu!_ " Nagumo answered, giving a definite nod while readying his fist in the air. "It’s Kuro Kiryu-senpai! He’s the Captain I look up to! I really respect him!"

"Kiryu-san?" Akehoshi piped in curiously, pointing in a random direction. "But I just saw him a while ago~! At the cafeteria, you know! He was just buying a meal ticket and eating napolitan."

"He's _what?!_ " Nagumo hollered in disbelief, looking close to having an aneurysm. "Why’s he just havin’ his lunch time now?! He’s supposed to go up next!"

He then fell to his hands knees and began to cry comical tears of despair, fist clenched on the dirt ground.

"You’re way too carefree, Captain! I can’t believe this~!" He croaked before shouting up to the heavens, fist in the air. "Captain~! The “Dragon King Competition” is a traditional "DreamFes" that the Karate Club has been the champion of for generations, y’know!" He then brought his fists close to his chest, eyes roaring with a fierce, determined fire. "I can’t accept the title being snatched away because of some stupid reason like, _“I was busy eating lunch”!_ That’s unbelievable!"

His sporadic breakdown was emotional enough to make me start to worry about him. I was going to put a placating hand on his shoulder and try to get him to chill out, but a perplexed voice stopped me.

"What are you making so much noise about, Tetsu?"

I yelped and turned to see a politely puzzled [guy](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/4/46/Kuro_Kiryu_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223073204) standing right behind me. He looked kind of scary in my humble opinion, what with his tall stature, bright red, brushed back hair and narrowed, light yellow-green eyes that made it seem like he was glaring. He also had some tomato sauce on his chin though, which kinda ruined his menacing look.

 _'Where the hell did he come from?!'_ I thought as Nagumo looked towards the mystery guy with a tearful, joyous smile.

"Ah, Captain!" He cried, bowing and looking up at him amiably. "Yo!☆ Um, did you finish eating lunch?" He then quickly shook his head and stood up, the fire back in his eyes. "Ah, whatever, just hurry up and change and get up on stage, please!"

Kiryu only continued to stare at Nagumo as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Huh? Why do you look so surprised?!" Nagumo asked, frantically gesturing to the stage. "You’re going to fight, Captain, as the Karate Club’s representative! Because you’re the strongest man here, Captain! After all, the main part of the “Dragon King Competition” is attacking the opponent as they’re performing and knocking them offstage! It’d be a waste to not make use of that special rule that you’ll only find in the “Dragon King Competition”! But if you want to win the performance the normal way, fair and square, Captain...I’ll understand."

I could feel myself get a bit disoriented at Nagumo's rapid fire speech and lighting fast hand gestures (this dude could put Eminem to _shame_ ).

Kiryu still looked puzzled, but after a few moments’, he seemed to finally remember that he was supposed to be kicking somebody’s ass.

"Ah," He offered rather lamely. "No, sorry…to be honest, I just forgot all about the “Dragon King Competition”."

 _'H...H-He forgot…'_ I inwardly marveled, unable to believe that he was able to forget about such a big event, especially with a guy like Nagumo running around. You'd think the whole school would have known about the competition! How was it that the one participating in the fight was the only one who forgot about it?!

" _Seriously?!_ " Nagumo balked, looking close to fainting. "I can’t just let you play this off as simple carelessness! Please get it together, Captain~!" He pleaded before grabbing Kiryu’s arm and trying to drag him to the stage without much success. "Come on, it’s not too late to get up onstage now! Go and show that “Mad Dog” from the “Light Music” club the pride of the Karate Club~! That scrawny _“Rockin’ Soul”_ guy’ll be blown by just one of Captain’s karate punches!☆"

Kiryu didn't move a muscle, staring down at Nagumo a serious look. "Tetsu." He intoned as his junior was still attempting to get him on stage.

" _Ossu!_ " He offered distractedly, determined to have his boss fight in the competition. It seemed like not even the Devil himself was going to stop Nagumo from achieving this goal. Luckily his next words seemed to do the trick.

"Violence doesn’t solve anything."

Nagumo whipped his head around so fast that I could've sworn I heard a crack.

"Ehhhh?!" He yelled, his incredulity overpowering the noise that surrounded us. "What are you saying now of all times?! It’s perfectly fine to use violence! It’s part of the rules for the “Dragon King Competition”!!!"

Some people were beginning to turn their sights from the stage and watched in intrigue as Nagumo continued to squawk out his displeasure towards Kiryu.

"Hey, hey, some kind of trouble?" Oogami mocked, taking a small break from playing to jeer at the Karate club members. "How pathetic~! Makin’ it seem you’ve lost already before you even started puttin’ up a fight! Or are you intimidated by me Mr. Monkey Hill _“Boss”_?" He cackled before going back to playing guitar.

Nagumo glared at him with a burning intensity, hackles raised to the highest degree. "Ah, he’s makin’ fun of you! What do we do, Captain?! He’s totally lookin’ down on you! Let’s say somethin’ back! Captain~!"

"Quiet." Kiryu demanded, watching Oogami's performance with a rapt eye. "You’ll drown out the performance if you keep shouting like that."

" _Ehhhh?!_ How come you’re so proper when it comes to that, Captain?!" He cried, exasperated. "You’re allowed to interfere in the “Dragon King Competition”! How many times are you gonna make me say that~?!"

"In martial arts, you begin with a bow, and end with a bow." Was all that Nagumo got in reply, making him blink in confusion.

"Wait, huh-, no. You know what, just forget about that for now!" Nagumo beseeched. "This isn’t martial arts, it’s a fight! If you bow to him after he spit right in your face like that, you’ll just end up looking like a fool, Captain!"

"What? You _scared_?" Oogami yelled back, cocky smile on full blast. "Guess the _“Strongest Guy in Yumenosaki”_ isn’t such a big deal after all, huh? How lame! Or is that martial arts of yours really just a bunch of techniques for makin’ up excuses to talk your way out of a fight?" He then gave a sick guitar rift, giving Kiryu a blood thirsty smirk.

"Come on, entertain me some more!" He cried, words ridding off of a cackle. "Make my blood boil! I’ve got a lot of stress pent up from being held back so much lately, it’s like I’ve had a collar around my neck! I’m beggin’ ya! Give me a fight exciting enough to blow off all of that steam! I’ve got my hopes up for you! Yumenosaki’s Strongest, Kuro Kiryu!"

Said "strongest" narrowed his eyes even more at Oogami, turning his body fully to face him.

"….Not using honorifics even when talking to an upperclassman, huh?" He stated. "Looks like the “Light Music” club’s “Mad Dog” needs a lesson in manners." Uh oh, looks like somebody touched a nerve~

"Hmph! It ain’t my style to go around bowing to people just to keep on their good sides!" Oogami declared, switching up his current song for another. "Wimps! You call yourselves the Karate Club?! Martial artists?! Hah! What a letdown!"

"Quit yapping, mutt." Kiryu derided, pulling his hands from out his pockets. "I don’t care if you talk bad about me, but if you’re rude enough to insult the martial arts, I can’t let you leave here alive. I’ll play with you a bit to burn off some calories."

Nagumo looked as if Christmas had come early, jumping into the air with a loud ' _Wahoo_!'. "Oooh….☆ Captain's finally launching a special attack from the front lines! I better take some notes!"

"Tetsu."

" _Ossu!_ "

"Could you bring me a handkerchief or something?" Kiryu asked, gesturing to the tomato sauce that was still on his chin. "I got my mouth dirty from eating napolitan. I can’t get up on stage looking like this."

 _'Ah, so he did know that he had sauce on his chin...'_

Nagumo looked a little put out by his captain. "Ehhh?! Seriously, how come you’re so proper about this stuff, Captain~?! You don’t have to worry about that!"

He then went on to talk about how the sauce looked like blood which made him look more cool, but I didn't pay much attention as I began to rummage through my bag for my own handkerchief. Nagumo didn't seem like the type to carry around such a thing, so I decided to offer my own (I’m such a good samaritan~!).

I actually had two handkerchiefs: One that I had bought at the convenience store cause it looked cute and the other which was a handmade going away present that my Grandmother had given me years ago. After pulling out the convenience store one, I walked up to Kiryu, albeit hesitantly (he did look pretty swole), and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked down at me silently and I gulped a little before offering the piece of cloth to him.

"Um, here you go _~~Dragon of Dojima~~_ Kiryu-senpai...you can use mine if you want." He seemed a little puzzled before reaching out and taking the cloth, gazing at it with a peculiar look in his eyes (though the sight of such an intimidating dude holding a cute character mascot handkerchief _was_ high-key amusing). He looked as if he was about to say something, but Hidaka (who had been talking about something earlier) cut him off.

"Senpai, if you don’t mind, please use my handker….hm?" He trailed off, holding a dark blue plaid handkerchief in his right hand.

Kiryu looked over at Hidaka before politely shaking his head and wiping his mouth. "Thanks, but no need. The missy here already lent me hers." He offered, gesturing to me.

Hidaka looked over at me in surprise (that’s right boi. It me, the missy~). "Oh, (L/n). That’s thoughtful of you. Things like this make you seem more feminine, I guess….?"

"I mean, you're not wrong, but I wouldn't consider it to just be a "feminine" thing. More prepared than anything..." I offered with a peace sign while Akehoshi chuckled to himself, poking Hidaka in the shoulder.

"Ahaha~☆ Hokke~, are you bummed out about your job getting stolen from you~?" He teased as Kiryu took a few closer steps towards me, re-gaining my attention. I stared up at his serious (and quite handsome if I must say) face in curiosity as he gave me a formal bow.

"I’m in your debt." He expressed, standing back up soon after. "I’ll be sure to wash this later and give it back to you. My face and costume might get dirty with blood, so I’ll keep it for now."

"Ah, you're welcome Kiryu-senpai..." I offered, fiddling with my hands. It wasn't often that I got such a formal thank you...

"Just hurry up already, Captain! You gotta get changed as fast as you can! I’ll help!" Nagumo rushed, going behind Kiryu and pushing him towards the back of the stage.

"Sure. Sorry for always giving you a hard time, Tetsu." He apologized, to which his fellow Karate club member gave a dismissive wave.

"Don’t even worry about it, Captain!" He assured, his voice blaring from behind the stage. "Alright, “Light Music” club, prepare yourself~!"

"Hmph, are we finally gettin’ started?" Oogami demanded, becoming more adrenalized at the prospect of finally getting to fight (my god, was Oogami the Majima that Kiryu was destined to throw hands with???). "I was startin’ to worry you were gonna run with your tail between your legs. It’s boring to just win by default ‘cause time ran out! Someone like me deserves a more worthy victory!" He cried, looking as if he were going to go on when something stopped him in his tracks.

Now I wasn't quite sure what happened after that. One moment Oogami was shredding at the guitar. Next thing I know, a foot had almost just knocked him the hell out.

"Hey, watch it!" He snapped at a smirking [Kiryu](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/0/0a/%28Returning%29_Kuro_Kiryu_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150429055206) who stood with his hands in his pockets.

"You dodged that, huh?" He mused, lowering his leg to the ground, posture laxed. "Guess you’re not just all talk, boy."

"Whoa..." I watched the scene up on stage in awe. I don’t care if he missed, the was pretty damn cool! How the hell did he get dressed so fast?! He literally just left!

Oogami looked put out, spitting to the side and readying his guitar. "Hey, don’t be holdin’ back! Come at me with all ya got! You’re not gonna be stoppin’ my performance with something that weak!"

"...I planned on ending this with that one plain, strong kick, but guess I slipped up." He admitted, getting into a fighting stance while holding the microphone up to his face. "Fine, guess I’ve got no choice but to step this up a notch. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, though...I heard Tetsu screaming, so I came running from the cafeteria before I even got to finishing eating my napolitan."

A rather dangerous glint shot through his lemon-lime colored eyes, a menacing aura surrounding him like a coat. "I wanna get back to my meal already. I’ll make sure to finish this before the lunch break ends."

"Hahaha! Nice, I’m getting chills! Mr. Monkey Hill Boss!" Oogami cackled, hammering down on the guitar with renewed vigor.

"A monkey is the perfect match against a dog." Kiryu intoned, raising a hand and beckoning for Oogami to attack. "Boy, you’ve gotten too carried away. I’ll try not to aim for that insolent mouth of yours first thing."

"Hah, bring it on! Make this fun for me, Mr. Strongest…..!"

"This is awesome!" I cheered. I came here for food and got treated with a show instead! Yuuki and Akehoshi looked just as enthused as they jumped and cheered along with the zealous crowd. 

Soon enough, Nagumo had run onto the center stage, breathing heavily with his hands on his knees.

"U...U-Umm! I’m a little short of breath after helping Boss change into his costume, but!" He began, regaining his posture and throwing out his hand towards his club president. "Let me introduce the champion now! The boss of our Karate Club, Kuro Kiryu!☆ He’s only wearing the idol uniform provided by the school, but when Captain wears it, it’s a manly fight outfit! It’s like his special attack outfit~ It’s super cool!☆ With a height of 180cm and weighing in at 65kg! He has a slender build for a fighter, but Captain’s strength doesn’t come from how heavy he is!"

"He really does think highly of Kiryu-sempai~!" Yuuki stated in amusement, chuckling a bit Nagumo’s starstruck description of the other.

"Now that both performers have been announced, it’s time for the real “Dragon King Competition” to begin!" Nagumo declared and the loudest cheer yet erupted from the energetic crowd. It seemed like they've been waiting ages for the fight to start!

"No one’s allowed to blink starting now! The match could be decided at any moment!" He warned, raising his hand in the air with an ear-to-ear grin. "Before the Student Council comes to rain on our parade again, let’s get this show on the road and all have a good time~♪!"


	6. Intrusion?! Contact with Oppression with some Assistance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a couple of narks crash the party and (F/n) gets football tackled by a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer~!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

I whooped and cheered along with everyone else, but I couldn't help but notice what Nagumo had said at the end there. I hadn't heard much about the school's student council, but if they had the power to shut down the "DreamFes", they had to be quite the influential group...

"Kuhaha, now we’re talking, dammit!" Oogami cackled in delight, the two combatants staring each other down while walking in circles. "What’s wrong, rooster head! Show me that being called _"Yumenosaki’s Strongest"_ isn’t just a bluff! I’ve still got a lot of energy left….!"

"If nothing else, looks like you’ve mastered how to get fired up, huh? Well, as long as you’re enjoying yourself." Kiryu replied coolly, every step he took measured and calculated, the veteran fighter in him making itself known. "As for me, I’m not really enjoying this. I’m not much of a fan for violence. While brushing away the sparks of fire that kept falling on me, before I realized, I’d fallen in so deep I couldn’t escape." 

He looked down with a remorseful sigh, looking over at Nagumo with stern eyes. "Tetsu, I never wanted to drag a kid like you into the bottomless swamp of violence." He admitted, much to his surprise. I couldn't help but admire Kiryu's morals. While I wouldn't say I was a pacifist, I didn't much care for needless violence (in real life anyway. Now fights in T.V shows and movies? That's some quality entertainment right there!). For a martial arts master to want to teach his disciples such a mature creed was a very responsible decision.

"Guess I don’t have time to be saying that now, though." He added in after thought, returning a narrowed gaze at Oogami. "The song’s ending soon. Besides, it’d be disrespectful to hold back on purpose. I’d like to treat my opponent with the utmost respect. I didn’t want to dirty both of my hands since I’m in the middle of a meal, so I’ve sealed my usual methods, but it looks like a light kick isn’t enough to get rid of this mutt."

"Hmph! Enough talk already!" Snapped the "mutt", not appreciating Kiryu’s mockery. "Just come at me with all ya got! And what was that about sealing? You trying to say you’re not at full strength yet or somethin’?" He demanded, throwing out an accusatory finger. "Still haven’t hit puberty yet, bastard? Or are you just actin’ like a nerd! I see enough of that pathetic shit already with the damn vampire from my “Light Music” club! Show me somethin’ good already! Or is that brave front just all for show? Come on, bring it!"

Not falling for his goads and insults, Kiryu remained nonchalant, even throwing in a mock yawn for good measure. "Thought I told you to quit yapping. Focus on the song and performance." He shot back, smirking at the affronted look Oogami gave him. "Or how about you just tell Sakuma to stop putting his cute little kouhai out on the front lines and get out here himself? I have a feeling I’d have more fun fighting with that guy instead."

"Well, excuuuuuse me _Monkey King_! You tryin’ to say I’m not good enough for you?! I’m gonna kill you, you bastard!" He practically growled out and I was sure that if he didn't have to be playing a song right now, he would've tried to smack Kiryu upside the head with his guitar.

"And shut the hell up about that damn vampire!" Oogami added, song taking on a more dark and gritty tone to match his soured mood. "I’m the one you’re fighting here, so look at me! Ahh, shit! I’m so pissed all the hairs on my body are standing’ on end~!"

As I was wondered if too much anger could kill a person, Kiryu gave a light chuckle at the other's ire.

"You’re the one who brought up Sakuma in the first place." He pointed out, shifting his stance in preparation for an attack. "Well, either way. Now that the party’s in full swing, it’s about time to wrap things up. I’d rather be called cowardly than to suffer a loss...Guess I’ll have to use _that_ technique."

 _'That technique?'_ I wondered eagerly, but before I could even wonder what said technique could be, Kiryu moved in for the attack!

With a deft speed I had never quite seen before, Kiryu got in close to Oogami and shot out three punches at lightning speed. Oogami let out a choked _"Woah?!"_ at the attack and managed to dodge it by the slightest of margins! I could just imagine a camera zooming in to show that Kiryu's fist managed to only brush the tips of his grey hair strands.

"Look at ‘im go! Captain fiercely attacks his enemy!" Nagumo narrated, looking at the fight with keen eyes. "You don’t see this every day! A midline three-stage thrust! It’s a series of three consecutive deadly strikes~!☆ But Koga Oogami-senpai manages to escape by the skin of his teeth using his animal instincts! That agility of his far surpasses that of a normal person, doesn’t it~?!"

Kiryu didn't give Oogami the chance to catch his balance before he went in for another attack! "It’s over. I have you cornered, boy." He stated, throwing out a sharp quick jab that Oogami once again managed to avoid.

"Ooh, a jab faster than the eye can see! It’s a move that doesn’t pack a lot of power, but if Koga gets hit by that, it’ll be like a Meteor Fist!" Nagumo went in tune with all the action, following after the two fighters. "Not likin’ the sound of that, Koga-senpai tries to run!"

"I ain’t runnin’! I’m holding my guitar with both hands so I can’t do anything else but dodge, stupid!" Oogami snapped, trying to dodge all the punches and kicks coming his way all the while still playing his song. "And anyway, your damn play-by-play is so annoying, you damn first year!"

Unfortunately for him, Oogami's yelling at the Nagumo had proved to be a detrimental distraction!

"You’re wide open." Kiryu voiced simply before throwing out a round house kick that, while not hitting his target, had managed to put Oogami off balance.

I “Oooh’d” along with the crowd in reaction, my heart pounding at the exhilarating match. Forget what I said earlier! Now I wish all "DreamFes" involved fighting like this! It really got your blood pumping! (Plus Kiryu had a surprisingly lovely voice when he sang).

"H...H-hey! Crap!" Oogami gritted out, trying to regain his balance. He stumbled towards the crowd side of the stage, music jarring to a halt in his haste.

"He’s lost his footing! Koga-senpai is taking a fall~!" Nagumo cried out, looking on eagerly.

Kiryu got right in front of the Oogami’s shocked face, smirk on full blast, before he crouched down and simply said, "Hang on tightly to that guitar of yours.".

With a badass one liner as his only warning, Kiryu used his whole body to shove Oogami's body off the stage and up into the air, leaving him soaring over the on-lookers heads which all turned to follow his air borne form.

"Here’s another fine play from Captain! An explosion from colliding bodies! Turning his whole body into a weapon, he’s used the kinetic energy to hit Koga-senpai full force~!☆" Nagumo roared over the awed crowd, Oogami's body soaring so high that it seemed to eclipse the late afternoon sun.

"Woahhhh….!" He cried out while flipping and flailing through the air. I gaped up at him with wide eyes. Never in my life did I think I would see something like this firsthand! This school was on a whole other level-no, dimension! It didn't feel real! Was I dreaming or something?! 

"Koga-senpai is sent soaring through the air!" Nagumo bellowed over the astonished cries of the spectators. "What impressive wire action, like he was just hit by a car!♪ But these aren’t special effects! It’s the real deal~☆! Will Koga-senpai lose by getting knocked out of the rin-?!"

Nagumo's amplified voice was quickly cut off...

"….Hm?" He uttered, looking at the microphone in his hands curiously. "H...H-huh? The power for the mic cut off! But it was just gettin’ good~!" He whined, hitting the mic in his hand to jar it back on, to no avail. 

"Huh…that’s so weird. Why did it…." He muttered, trailing off before gradually coming to a conclusion and with how his body tensed and his face turned pallid, it definitely wasn't a good conclusion. "Wait, don’t tell me-?!"

**_"Alright, that’s enough~!♪"_ **

The [voice](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/5/5d/%28Egoistic%29_Tori_Himemiya_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150429055230), endearingly sweet at first glance, caught my attention immediately. I was surprised to see that a new person was on stage, especially since he looked more like a grade schooler than a high schooler. If there was one-word I could think to describe him as, it would be cute. From his very short height, light pink hair, and round, light green eyes. Even the way he wore his uniform was cute, the look completed by the little bear key chain in his pocket.

In any other situation, I'd probably dote on the little guy and share some of my snacks with him. But when I noticed the jarring effect he had on the crowd, I wasn't quite taken with his sweet features as much as I would be.

The whole crowd went pin drop silent, to the point where it began to hurt my ears more than the yelling from before. Every face that I saw was pale and wide eyed, as if they were looking at the undertaker or a vicious monster. This certainly put me edge, especially since even Hidaka, Akehoshi, and Yuuki looked unsettled at his presence.

"You livestock are getting too carried away!" The boy cheered, tone lined with something dark and mischievous. He looked down at the crowd with a smile, eyes mocking as he placed his sleeve covered hand up to his mouth in a half-hearted attempt to stop his giggles. "Did you really think you wouldn’t get our attention with all this noise?"

"Ack!" Nagumo yelped, voice easily traveling over the silent crowd. "The pipsqueak from the Student Council?!"

I perked up at this, looking at the pink haired boy in a new light. _He's_ a part of the Student Council..?

"Don’t call me a pipsqueak!" He pouted, narrowing his eyes a little. "You sure are cheeky for a rule-breaker! _Cut it out!_ " He practically barked at the end, when his deceptively sweet smile crept back up to his face, "Heheh~♪ We’ve already got the whole place for this unofficial "DreamFes" surrounded, so I’d advise you dunces don’t resist as we rope you all in, okay~?"

"This is bad." Hidaka muttered, looking around with pursed lips as the rest of us looked at him in worry. 

"What’s wrong, Hidaka-kun?" Yuuki hazard asking, as the crowd began to shuffle and mumble to each other like an anxious beehive.

"Haven’t you noticed yet, Yuuki?" He vaguely gestured, as if he didn't want to attract too much attention to himself. "Well, I guess I don’t blame you. Everyone here has their eyes drawn to the stage, after all. But look carefully around you. There are people here and there acting suspiciously. And it looks like they’re with the Student Council."

" _What?!_ " The three of us cried, now looking around ourselves in earnest. Though spread out evenly, I could see a large group of students with determined or smirking faces closing in on us, as if they were planning something.

"Well, that ain’t good..." I bit my lip. I didn’t like where this was going…

"Ack! This really is bad!" Yuuki yelped as an uncharacteristically anxious look began to blend in with Akehoshi's usually care-free face.

"Oh no~! Isn’t the Student Council usually busy having lunch and doing work in their office during the lunch break?" He asked, before back tracking in sudden thought. "Though, I guess with all the noise out here, it’s obvious they’d start to suspect something, huh?"

"Hidaka-kun was right!" Yuuki was shakily pointing to a group of students who were making their way towards the stage. "There’s people wearing the Student Council’s badge moving to surround the stage!"

"Should we make a run for it before we get taken in for being involved?" Offered Akehoshi as I began to back away. If the need were to arise, I wanted to make a clean break for it with the guys. It looked like things were starting to get ugly and I wasn't sure I wanted to stick around to see shit hit the fan.

"Hmm…." Hidaka placed a hand to his mouth thoughtfully. "What a dilemma. I think it’d be good to let (L/n) see the Student Council’s way of doing things while we’re here. Also, there’s one other problem."

He then lifted his head up to the sky and gestured to something. "Oogami is falling in our direction right now after Kiryu-senpai sent him flying."

 ** _"HE'S WHAT?!"_** The three of us screeched and, much to my immense shock, he was indeed flying towards us!

"HE'S STILL IN THE AIR?!" I shrieked, unable to believe that he hasn't landed yet! How hard had Kiryu hit him?! I was honestly surprised I had forgotten about him, considering he was cursing up a storm vulgar enough to make a drunk sailor blush.

"Shouldn’t you have mentioned that earlier?!" Yuuki demanded, wildly pointing at the air born Oogami. "That’s obviously the one that poses a more immediate threat, right?!"

Hidaka remained unfazed, looking at us impassively.

"Sorry." He apologized in a tone so calm that I had a hard time believing if he really was sorry. "Unfortunately, it seems that I’m not able to think about two different things at the same time."

"Ahahah! It’s because Hokke~ always focuses so hard on one thing at a time~☆" Akehoshi laughed, giving a teasing smile towards his friend. "He just has tunnel vision, that’s all. Though I guess now isn’t the time to be chatting like this, huh."

"Uh, ya think?!" I replied sarcastically, unable to believe how little they seemed to care about what was happening.

...

"….What should we do about this?" Hidaka asked us after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Woah! He really is flying straight at us!" Akehoshi suddenly exclaimed, as if he had just now grasped the situation.

"WE'VE ESTABLISHED THIS ALREADY!" I shouted, aghast at his slow uptake. "That type of reaction would've been more appropriate ten sentences ago!"

"Gami-saaan, don’t come this way! You’re gonna crash into us!" Akehoshi called to his friend (term used loosely). 

"Sh...Sh-Shut up!" Oogami snapped, looking a little green in the face (I don’t think flipping through the air was good for motion sickness). "I can’t move that freely in midair! I’m not a damn cat, you know! I’m a wolf….!"

"It’s stupid to waste your time barking while you’re whirling through the air, Gami-saaan!" Akehoshi called back as Hidaka nodded to himself.

"I guess we have no choice but to get out of here. This is an emergency evacuation. We’ll be escaping from the Student Council, as well, so it’ll be two birds with one stone." He turned to look at us with a final, satisfied nod. "Oogami’s strong, so even if he falls from that height, he’ll probably just end up with a few scratches."

"Nonono." I rapidly waved my hand, staring at him in disbelief. "The human body doesn't work like that. If he manages to escape from this with _just_ a couple of broken bones, it would be a miracle."

"(N/n)'s right! Gami-san is a close friend of my pet dog so I can’t just leave him! I’ll help break his fall~!" Akehoshi declared before running up and throwing his arms to the side, as if he was going to catch Oogami. "Come this waaay~! Alright, looking good Gami-san~☆"

"Are you seriously planning to catch him?" I asked, torn between stopping him and seeing if he could really accomplish such a feat. “And only because he’s a friend of your dog and not because he could break his neck?”

"Tch! Don’t just act on your own, Akehoshi! I don’t need your help…No, wait." He barked before he looked to be in sudden thought. I certainly didn’t like the gradual, sinister smile he adapted. Whatever he was thinking about, it most likely wasn't good!

"Alright, I just thought of somethin’ good!" He bellowed, countering my thoughts and grinning widely. "I’m such a genius! Hey Akehoshi, don’t move from there….!"

I honestly couldn't think I could be surprised by anything else, but once again, I was proven wrong by Oogami's next actions. Getting into a more controlled ball, he righted himself to the point where he looked like he was doing a flying kick instead. He shot straight down to an opened armed Akehoshi, who could only stare up at his imminent demise with a clueless smile.

 ** _"DIEEEEEEE!"_** Oogami growled out until the inevitable happened. With a painful sounding _"STOMP!"_ , he planted his foot into Akehoshi's face before vaulting off and back into the air. Oof, _that’s_ gonna leave a mark!

"AGHHHHH!" He cried out, falling to the ground while Yuuki stared at his fallen friend with wide eyes.

"Ah! Oogami-kun stepped on Akehoshi-kun’s face~?!" He gasped while Hidaka trailed his eyes after the airborne ego maniac.

"What do you think you’re doing, Oogami?" He asked rather conversationally, not sounding at all concerned for his injured friend. "An idol’s face is their life, and it’s also Akehoshi’s only redeeming quality."

"You can at least _try_ to sound a bit more emotional." I nudged him in the arm as [Akehoshi](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/8/85/%28Shooting_Star_Smile%29_Subaru_Akehoshi_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181106071428) pulled his hand away from his bruised nose, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "That dude just Super Mario'd him in the face and you're just gonna roast him? How cold…"

Akehoshi looked like he couldn't have agreed anymore, shaking an angry fist at the indifferent Hidaka and the violent, face hoping Oogami. "You’re so mean, Hokke~! And you too, Gami-san! I was trying to save your life, but you just step on me and kick me~!"

Oogami didn't seem to care about the angry words being thrown his way as he clicked his tongue. "Tch…. Just using Akehoshi’s delicate face as a foothold wasn’t enough to kill the momentum, huh?" He growled to himself before his eyes caught on another nearby figure.

"Hey whats-your-face!" He barked, re-gaining our attention. "Girl over there! You better clench your teeth and stand still too!"

...Wait, what?

It had slowly, but surely occurred to me that Oogami was becoming bigger and bigger. Then it hit me that he wasn't necessarily becoming bigger, just closer. It then hit me even harder, approximately as hard as a body crashing into you from the sky, that this was probably going to hurt a lot.

"(L/n)?!" Hidaka exclaimed, eyes widening. "Oogami, what are you…?!"

"Obviously, I’m gonna use this girl as my platform too!" He answered and before I could finish cursing my terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, I was knocked flat on the ground with a painful thud.

I could feel my head collide heavily on the ground, and everything after that was kinda fuzzy. I vaguely heard Yuuki shouting something about the police arresting a sex offender and my spotty vision looked up into the metallic colored eyes of my attacker, who grinned wildly down at me. Y’know, now that he was closer, I noticed that he had really pretty eyes. Such pretty...pretty...pretty eyes...

* * *

"Shut up, Four Eyes!" Oogami snapped at a flailing Yuuki before looking back down at (F/n) caged between his arms and legs. "Heheh~♪ You make a pretty good cushion." [He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/f/f5/%28Howling_Wolf%29_Koga_Oogami_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150429055316) cackled. "Looks like you were useful! That’s a compliment! Whoever the hell you are!"

He then straightened up and threw a savage look over towards the stage while people began to run around like ants whose hill got destroyed. This didn't seem to bother him though as he began to look for kiryu, revenge already set in his mind.

"The match ain’t over yet! It’s still in the middle of the song! The rules say that you lose if you get knocked out of the ring….Or to be exact, only if your feet touch the ground outside of the stage!" He explained, clenching his fist in front of his face in determination. "By using Akehoshi and this girl as platforms, my feet haven’t touched the ground yet! I haven’t lost yet! It’s the real deal from here on out! I’ll show ya how terrifying a wolf is after he’s been injured, Mr. Strongest….!"

"Hey, girl!" He barked out, looking back down to his impromptu "cushion". "Carry me over to the stage! I’ll get my revenge and pierce my fangs into that damn rooster head who sent me flying!" He demanded, before trailing off with a furrowed grimace at her lack of response.

"That’s not going to be possible, Oogami." A rather cross looking Hidaka explained as he walked over to the duo. "The transfer students knocked out."

And indeed she was! (F/n) currently had swirls in her eyes as she suffered from a possible concussion. It was a good thing she was passed out, cause she probably would've died of embarrassment from having a guy sitting on top of her like this. That or she would've lost her shit and attacked Oogami like a cat who got water splashed on it.

"Ha~?" He drawled, observing her with a closer eye and sneering. "Shit, you’re right! What a weakling! Dammit, how useless!"

"What are you saying, after just dragging her into this?" Hidaka's tone was frigid and hard, like ice. "Get off of her, Oogami, she’s our classmate as well as our new, and important friend."

"What?" He demanded as Yuuki and Akehoshi ran up next to their friend, looking at the passed-out girl in worry. "Don’t talk dumb, Geek! If you wanna go, then bring it! I’ll make you regret pissing me off….!"

"Sorry, but I don’t have time to be messing around with you." Hidaka declared before looking towards the stage with narrowed eyes. "Don’t mistake me for your enemy, Oogami. Our real enemies have already arrived."

And with almost perfectly planned timing, an angry roar signaled another presence.

 ** _"Silence, all of you!"_** The stern voice boomed across the area, throwing the rest of the students into an even bigger chaos. [He ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/9/99/Keito_Hasumi_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223073151)was a tall young man with smooth, dark moss-colored hair that was parted in the middle and light yellow-green eyes that sat behind his grey rimmed, thin glasses. His uniform was just as, maybe even more so, impeccable as Hidaka's, completed with a dark green tie and brown dress shoes.

"We’re Student Council officers!" He declared, face set in a no-nonsense fashion. "This "DreamFes" has not been authorized by the school! As stated in section 4 of the Yumenosaki Private Academy School Regulations, the organizers and audience will all be punished! I’ll show no mercy to you misfits."

The Student Council member placed a hand on his chest, standing prim and proud while his eyes were filled with resolve. "As the deputy for the Student Council President, Eichi Tenshouin, I, _Keito Hasumi_ , will engrave the school regulations deep into your incompetent brains."

"Eheheh~♪" Giggled the pink haired boy from earlier, looking much too pleased at all the frantic students who were being surrounded by his fellow members. "It’s useless to try and run away, you little piggies! Time for you all to return to the pig pen~!☆"

Shaky murmurs and curses filled the area with bleak anxiety, a mood befitting of the pink haired boy who couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"Tee hee! ♪ We knew you’d all come out if we spread that info about the Student Council being busy during the lunch break!" He tittered, doing a little twirl all the while. "You all fell for it so easily~ Stupid people are so pathetic!♪ All we had to do was wait patiently and be ready to pounce! And now we’re going to rope up every last one of you and take you all back to the barn…!"

His tone was as sweet as sugar, but the disturbing statements melded into to them liked a poisoned short cake.

"Ahh, this is so fun!" He yipped, light green eyes darkening along with his sadistic smile. "Stomping on idiots that try to disobey authority is such a great feeling~♪ After we discipline you, we’ll make sure you never disobey the Student Council ever again! Crawl on all fours, bow your heads, and just try and stay alive at the very bottom!☆"

The captured students looked up at the Student Council member in either sheer terror. It wouldn't be hard to imagine him with devil horns and a forked tail with that kind of twisted personality.

The only ones who looked ticked off at the degrading statements were Kiryu, Nagumo, Oogami (who was furiously trying to get back on stage), and surprisingly Hidaka. His usual calm exterior was broken to reveal shock at the harsh words, which then quickly turned to anger. It seemed that the younger boy had struck a nerve.

"Tch!" Hidaka clenched his fist and stepped forward, as if he were going to teach the sadistic boy a lesson. Luckily, Yuuki was there to stop his friend from doing anything reckless.

"Stop it Hidaka-kun!" He warned, holding him back by the shoulder. "This is not the right time!"

Hidaka still looked terribly upset, but decided to stand back for now, mumbling a low _"Sorry"_ to Yuuki who only gave him a wane smile.

"That was too much, Himemiya." Hasumi scolded, pushing up his glasses as the sun's reflection temporarily hid his eyes. "You and I are only here to enforce the rules. Nothing more, and nothing less. Don’t mistake us for being something else."

The students, the poor fools they were, felt a feeble rising hope when they heard the Student Council Vice-President's words. Maybe, just maybe, he would be fair and let them off with a stern warning? Yes, it was a nice thought...while it lasted. Sadly, their hope was promptly gunned down and dying in a ditch when the reflection hiding the VP's eyes went away, revealing a pair of derisively green ice cubes.

"Fools." He muttered, contempt in his voice so thick that it felt like they were just clubbed on the head with a spiked bat. "The rules are meant to protect you all, and yet you mindlessly disobey them, create a disturbance, and cause trouble for us. You’re all completely hopeless."

He crossed his arms behind his back, looking the part of an evil dictator very well. "I’m not soft like Eichi is. If you want to call us oppressors, then do so. But order is necessary." He admitted and everyone knew that nothing short of a miracle would save them from his wrath. "Until Eichi returns, I will be the barrier that governs the well-being of this school."

And with that sure statement, he snapped his fingers, indicating to the other Student Council members.

"Restrain everyone here! Don’t let anyone get away and take everyone you’ve arrested to the Student Guidance Office." He demanded, sounding much too menacing for a teen-aged boy. "I will personally give them a thorough lecture afterwards!"

"Ahaha!" Himemiya giggled in delight, looking down at the crowd with a closed eyed smile. "The vice president’s lectures are really long, you know~! It’s like torture! My condolences to you! ♪"

"D...D-Dammit!" Nagumo stammered, taking a few cautious steps towards Kiryu who glared at the two SC members in distaste. "You guys from the Student Council are tyrants as usual! The “Dragon King Competition” is a traditional "DreamFes", y’know! It’s been handed down in the Karate Club for generations as the legacy from our great upperclassman! It’s our pride! I’m going to protest about you all just ignoring that and simply treating it as a “rule violation”!"

"Protest?" Himemiya questioned, turning to Nagumo with innocent looking eyes. "To who, exactly? So stupid~! As the Student Council, we embody the school, and we make all the rules, so we’re the ones who hold the most power!" He covered his mouth with his long sleeves, eyes narrowing in his mirth. "It’s no use going to cry to the teachers, because you’re the “bad guys” for disobeying us! Ahahahaha!☆"

Nagumo growled and took a few steps forward, but he was stopped by his captain who held an arm out in front of him. 

"Tetsu, let’s retreat for now." He ordered, much to Nagumo's protest. 

"B...B-But Captain! I can’t accept just giving in like this~!" He groaned, the idea of retreating curdling in his stomach like week old milk. He couldn't let some guy talk down to him and his Captain like that!

"I’m not planning on giving in." Kiryu assured, looking at his enemies with guarded eyes. "I’ll compensate later. It’s irritating, but...It’s true that we’re the ones who broke the rules this time. Defiance isn’t a good idea. Not right now, anyway. Well, not that we have a duty to go with them quietly, either."

Though he still looked displeased, Nagumo swallowed his pride before uttering an affirmative _"Ossu!"_. The two then made to run away, but they were stopped by an impenetrable wall of SC members.

"You’re not getting away~!" Himemiya sing-songed, walking closer to the trapped boys with steady, calculated steps. "You guys are the main culprits for this commotion! I’ll make sure to secure these two from the Karate Club myself!"

He then closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, looking like a excited child who was going to get a toy that he's been dying to have. "If I capture you two, my reputation’s gonna skyrocket~ ♪ There’s no way I’m letting the big boss get away! You’re the key to fulfilling my ambitions...☆"

After a fit of giggles, Himemiya then began to rummage in his pockets for something, humming a little tune. "Lookie here, what’s this, I wonder?" He mused before pulling out a device and holding up with a triumphant cry. "Tadah! It’s a stun gun~♪"

The martial arts members stared at the dangerous device in it's much more threatening owner's hand. Said owner clicked it on, making painful looking sparks jutt out from the tasers prongs chaotically.

"No matter how tough you are, one shot from this sucker and none of that matters!" He explained, the top half of his face overshadowing in menace, giving the impression that his eyes were glowing. "Let the numbness rip through you and black out! Die for the sake of my glory~!"

Any other person would've probably be stunned into paralysis just from the sight alone. Being attacked by a sadistic little maniac who was running at you with a taser was sure to give anyone pause, but it seemed the unshakable Kiryu could still remain calm in the face of 100 volts of pain! He easily dodged the Himemiya's attack, much to his surprise, and even managed to snatch the weapon away from him.

Himemiya fell to the ground with a yelp, not being able to catch his balance due to his lack of momentum. He turned to glare at the renegade teens while the surrounding members couldn't have looked more taken aback. 

"Brats shouldn’t be waving something like that around like a toy." He mumbled, tossing the weapon up in down in his hands like a baseball.

"Wah! You dodged that so easily and took my stun gun away from me?!" Himemiya expressed in outrage, tears welling up as he began to throw a [tantrum](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/a/aa/%28Angel%27s_Jump%29_Tori_Himemiya_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150430010847). "Waaaaah! Give it back~! Give it back!"

Kiryu smirked with barely concealed contempt. "You’re just a fox in a tiger’s skin. A small, powerless boy acting arrogantly through borrowed authority. Brats like you should stay home and suckle on your momma’s teat." He scorned before dropping the stun gun to the floor and stomping on it, shattering it to a mess of pieces and sparkling wires.

As Himemiya and Hasumi glared daggers at him, Kiryu was already making his way off the stage, scaring off the other SC members with a simple warning look. "This way, Tetsu. I’ll clear a path...You can keep up, right?"

Nagumo looked up at his Captain with pure admiration, feeling moved by the other's cool and spicy attitude. There was no one else in the world who was cooler than his boss!

" _O...O-Ossu!_ Captain~! As long as my name’s Tetora Nagumo, I’ll always follow you wherever you go, Captain!" [He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/c/cb/%28Live_Reporter%29_Tetora_Nagumo_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181012101950) cried, running after his him with a passionate spirit.

 _'Hmph. It’s a bit painful to abandon the audience and just escape on our own, but….'_ Kiryu thought to himself, single-handily taking out anyone who stood in his path. ' _Well, we are the main culprits. All the audience members did was watch, so they’ll probably just get away with a lecture, at most.'_

He trailed his gaze over to his enthused underclassman who still continued to smile and follow him, even in the face of the demon empire that was the Student Council. _'Tetsu worked so hard on this "DreamFes". That’s why I wanted to see it through to the end…But it can’t be helped. Our luck was bad. No, it’s these times that are bad, huh?'_

The Student Council...Just the thought of them filled him with an ire like no other. "What irritating guys. Bound to some framework without even knowing who the hell made it in the first place." He snarked to himself. "Well, the Student Council probably has their own reasons for doing things, but I don’t like it one bit."

The two were at the end of the stage now, preparing to make a break for the school's sports sheds. They'd hide out there until things cooled down. Kiryu sighed, feeling fatigue by everything that happend in such a short amount of time. He placed his hands in his pockets, but pulled them back out when he felt something soft. He looked to see that it was the handkerchief that (F/n) had given to him.

 _'….Oh yeah, I never gave the missy her handkerchief back.'_ He thought, looking out towards the crowd to see if he could spot her. He eventually did, watching as she was carried away by the guys she was hanging with earlier (plus one he couldn't remember seeing before). _'She’s pretty far away. It’d be impossible to make my way through these crowds. I’ll just wash it and give it back later. Gotta focus on making it out of here alive, first.'_

Smirking, [Kiryu ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/e/e4/%28Burning_Spirit%29_Kuro_Kiryu_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20190502202106)looked over at the pissed off form of Oogami, who was trying to make his way back to the stage by climbing over various students.

"Oogami!" He yelled, trying to make himself heard over the noise. "Looks like things got cut short, so we’ll save the rest of this fight for another time. And bring Sakuma with you! I’ve got a duty to fulfill to the missy, so I gotta get out of here no matter what!"

And with that statement, he and Nagumo hopped off stage and began to run to freedom, trying to avoid as many Student Council members that they could and taking out those that they couldn't.

 _'Missy, looks like you ended up transferring into a good-for-nothing school…'_ He thought, feeling both pity and anticipation for the poor girl. _'I’ve got my hopes up for you, just a little. Blow some new wind into this rotten school, would ya?'_

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the school basketball courts…_ **

* * *

Four figures were standing around each other, heaving and wheezing akin to people who just ran miles non-stop. Akehoshi and Yuuki were on the ground, trying to catch their breath from all the sprinting they did.

"D...D-Did we manage to shake them off?" Yuuki panted out while on his hands and knees. "That scared the hell out of me….!"

"We can’t let our guard down yet." Hidaka warned, looking to be the most composed out of the group as he wiped some sweat off of his chin. "That said, the number of Student Council members hardly compares to the huge crowd of people that gathered for the "DreamFes". And it’s not like we’re the main culprits….I think it’s safe to say they won’t be very persistent in chasing us down."

"So they don’t have time to deal with small fry like us, huh?" Akehoshi mused while cautiously standing up with a wobble. "In a way, that’s kind of frustrating, too. It really makes you realize the terror of opposing the Student Council, huh~?"

"It’s sure to be our turn someday." Hidaka assured, looking to the side. "Just think of this time as practice."

An exasperated huff was the only answer to that as the yet to speak fourth figure walked up with his arms crossed. [He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/a/a5/Mao_Isara_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223070732) had red-violet, short and messy hair that was tied back from the bangs in a small ponytail with a yellow clip. His eyes were a very light green and he wore a purple jacket under his school's blazer. 

"You guys sure are talking about fishy things, huh?" He asked, looking a tiny bit annoyed at the trio before him.

"Ah, Sari~♪!" Akehoshi cheered, bouncing up to his friend and wrapping his arms around him, much to the other's dismay. "Thanks for helping us sneak away! You really saved us there! You really are our “Magician,” Sari~☆!"

"Just like Merlin the “Magician”! Which would make us the Knights of the Round Table….!" Yuuki happily added, him and Hidaka also moving closer to the other two.

"Don’t compare us to a group that disbanded due to a falling out." Hidaka dead panned as "Sari" carefully pulled moved from his friend and mildly glared at the other three.

[He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/c/cf/%28Contradictory_Position%29_Mao_Isara_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181107010646) rubbed the top of his head in exasperation while placing his hand on his hip. "Quit it with that weird nickname already." He mumbled, "I just know how to be resourceful, that’s all."

"Anyway, don’t I keep telling you guys to stop dragging me into things?!" He demanded, taking on a more scolding tone. "I’m serious! I hate getting involved with troublesome things! Dammit, it’s always like this with you guys! I should’ve never formed a “Unit” with you guys if I was gonna get bogged down like this!"

"What’s up with you all of a sudden~?" Akehoshi wondered, his bountiful optimism clashing against the other's lamenting pessimism. "You’re being so moody, Sari~! Just relax! I know, let’s sing a song! ♪"

"I’m not being moody," He snapped. "It’s you guys that are just being too careless!" He then groaned through his teeth, as if he realized no matter what he said, the weight of the situation wouldn't get through to him. "Ugh, it’s so annoying! Honestly, put those pretty heads of yours to use, would you?! You should think a little more carefully before you act, seriously! You guys were this close to being taken out like sitting ducks!"

"Heheh~♪ It’d ‘cause we were counting on you, Sari~! We knew you’d come to our rescue once we were in trouble!"

"Don’t just rely on me like that! It’s a bother! You know what my position is. If I keep helping you guys out too much, I’m the one that’s gonna be in trouble! When it comes down to it, I’m still a member of the Student Council, ya know!" He then turned towards Hidaka, pointing a theatrically accusing finger at him.

"Hokuto! You were with them the whole time~!" He sharply pointed out, though one could tell there wasn't real heat in his words. "Keep these idiots under control! Don’t just let them run all over the place! Seeing you guys like this worries the hell out of me~!"

"Sorry." Hidaka eventually mumbled, back lowering his head in remorse. "I don’t have anything to say. I guess I was a bit too impatient back there." He then looked up and gave his friend a small, yet grateful smile. "Still, I’m grateful that you helped us out, even if it meant endangering your position. Thanks for everything, Isara."

Isara looked to be taken off guard at his words and flushed a faint red before closing his eyes, looking down with a small sigh. "Mm~... It makes me feel weird being thanked again like that." He muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I guess it’s like how they say, _“your problems are my problems,”_ or that _“it’s because we share a common destiny,”_ or whatever."

Though he still sounded exasperated, one could mistake the small smile on his face for anything else. "After all, I’m part of “Trickstar,” too. Well, all I did this time was help you guys get out of there in the whole confusion of the moment, so it really wasn’t that much of a pain, I guess…."

The other members of "Trickstar" smiled at their friend, who returned the look. It seems all that anger towards them was really just him being worried for them. Who wouldn't be when faced with the Student Council's wrath? Speaking of which...

"Anyway, what were you guys doing there in the first place?" Isara asked, looking at his friends curiously. "Didn’t I tell you guys to stay put until we’re done making the preparations to revolt against the Student Council?"

Hidaka nodded after a silent paue, looking a slight abashed. "I know. It’s just that we came across something unexpected, so I thought it might be a good idea to move ahead with our plans. I realize now that it was rash of me, we should have consulted with you as well, Isara."

Said guy just waved a dismissive hand, as if he already knew what the other was going to say. "Don’t worry about it. You’ll attract attention if you contact me too often, right? It’s fine as long as you let me in on the important things." He then looked to the side, adopting a careful smile. "Anyway, I know you guys can handle yourselves when it comes to that. That’s the one thing I’m confident about and It’s why I formed a “Unit” with you guys. So try not to disappoint me too much, and don’t cause any trouble for me if you can help it! I mean it!" He ended with a stern point, leaving Yuuki and Akehoshi to give cheerful replies.

"Can’t make any promises there." Hidaka admitted good nurturedly, leaving the other to sigh and slouch.

"Come on, that’s the one thing you should promise me about~!" He grumbled in a whiny tone. "I can’t compromise any more than this! I’m serious about cutting off ties with you guys, with how you keep causing trouble for me all the time!"

Isara stood up straighter after another heavy breath and regarded the three once more. "Anyway, it’s unusual to see Hokuto act rashly….what happened?"

The other three shared knowing looks at each other before turning to their fourth Unit member. "A transfer student came to our class."

"Yeah, I heard." He mused with a nod. "A girl, and she’s a “Producer,” right? Wait, that girl you’re carrying on your back...Is that her?"

All eyes went to the still form of (F/n) who was still passed out. She was being carried on Hidaka's back, her arms draped around his shoulders and her chest rising and falling with slow, even breaths. One could say this was a blessing in disguise. With the day the she had, she would be needing as much sleep as possible.

"Yeah. We wanted to introduce you to her as well, but it looks like she fainted." Hidaka explained, shifting the girl up a bit to get a better hold on her. "She must be exhausted from being caught up in all that chaos on her very first day of transferring here. Plus Oogami crashed straight into her after he was sent flying through the air so it’s no surprise she fainted after all that. I...should've looked after her more. This is my responsibility..."

"Don’t shoulder too much on your own, Hokuto." Isara assured, giving him a small pat on the shoulder and taking care not to jostle the sleeping girl. "I don’t mind taking some of the burden from your shoulders, so just talk to me about it anytime, whatever it is, alright?"

He smiled after he saw Hidaka nod and pulled out his phone to check the time. "Crap, it’s gonna look suspicious if I’m gone for too long…." He mumbled, pocketing the device and pointing at his friends. "I’m gonna go meet back up with the Student Council. You guys should hurry up and get out of sight, got it?"

"We will. I’ll carry (L/n) to the infirmary while we’re at it." Hidaka agreed, he and the other two waving goodbye to the SC member.

"The lunch break’s going to end soon, so Akehoshi and Yuuki, you two should head back to the classroom first." He instructed, tone leaving no room for argument.

“It’s not fair to hog the transfer student all to yourself~!” Akehoshi argued, before giving a grin clasping his hands behind his back. "Is what I want to say, but…Got it, we’ll leave her to you. If it looks like you’re going to be late coming back, I’ll just make up some excuse to tell the teacher."

He then went up to Hidaka and tousled his hair a bit, looking at him encouragingly. "But, you know, it’s just like Sari~ said. You shouldn’t shoulder too much by yourself, okay?"

"That’s right." Yuuki agreed, mirroring his friend's look. "We’re all in the same "Unit", after all. We share a common destiny, even if we might not be much use as comrades. Still, your strong sense of responsibility always makes you carry everything on your own, so it’s worrisome, you know? I want us to be a group that supports one another, at least with “Trickstar”. 

"Though it’d be great if (L/n)-chan would join us too, to form that kind of group." He added, looking at the sleeping girl with gentle eyes.

A wave a guilt seem to roll through Hidaka as he turned his head slightly, noticing how ruffled up (F/n) looked from her earlier fall. Now that he thought about it, this whole day must've been a lot to take in for her. With revelation after stressful revelation, it was a miracle she didn't flip out and curse them out to high heaven...

"We put her through a pretty harsh time, so she might be sick of us now." He admitted, all three of them briefly frowning at the thought. They wouldn't be surprised if she was... "I’ll try asking her about it when she wakes up, but first, I’d like to let her to rest in the infirmary."

He sighed, gently shifting (F/n) back up again. "Girls are so difficult. I’m not sure how to accompany them or interact with them." He confessed. He didn't have any sisters, let alone siblings, and he didn't talk to his mother all that much so females were something of an enigma to him.

"Just take your time getting used to it. It’s the same as anything else." Akehoshi encouraged, though his face fell into a rather sad smile.

"We really were a little too impatient this time, huh~?" He acknowledged with a somber sigh. "Let’s all take this one step at a time, and move forward together, slowly but surely."

He gently patted (F/n)’s head, paying mind not to touch the spot where she hit her head. "And then one of these days, we’ll grow so much that we’ll be able to reach the stars in the night sky. Together with everyone, if possible, okay?"

At Akehoshi's hopeful grin, his two friends also gave him their own. He was right. They, "Trickstar", were in the same boat chasing the same dream. If they wanted to achieve their dreams, if they wanted their plan to succeed, they had to take this slowly, carefully, and deliberately; without being careless or in a rush...

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	7. Monologue of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (F/n) learns a bit about 'Trickstars" past and is given a little reminder of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

_**Chapter 7- Monologue of Hope** _

* * *

I felt like I was floating. Like a happy little cloud. Was I floating? It sure felt like it. It was also dark, yet strangely warm and comfortable. Was I dead? Was I in Limbo? Was I going to join the Afterlife Battlefront? I'd have to practice my combat skills then-

"Excuse me."

Huh? Who was that? Jesus? Budda? **_The Rap God Eminem?!_** No, wait, that's silly. The voice sounded way too young to be any of them, plus he was speaking Japanese. Hmmm, it sounded familiar too...wasn't that, Hidaka?

I was slowly coming to my senses, my eyes fluttering open and promptly closing at the harsh lights of the school’s hallway. Ugggghohmygod, is this what it feels like to have a hangover??? My head was pounding, my body was sore, and I was hungry as hell.

Opening my eyes, slower this time, I stared ahead at what looked to be a very nice infirmary. Somewhat dazed, I turned my head to observe my surroundings, but stopped when I almost nudged my cheek into the side of Hidaka's face…

It took me a few moments to register this fact before my face practically exploded into a boiled lobster red.

 _'hOLY-?!'_ It was sheer willpower that kept me from reeling back and falling off of his back. I hadn't been given a piggyback ride like this since I was little, let alone from someone my age and the opposite sex! Why was he even carrying me in the first place?! Wasn't I heavy?! Oh dear Bob Ross, I **_AM_** heavy! Okay (F/n)! Just calm down and breath! In and out and in and, oh wow Hidaka actually smells really nice. Kinda like fresh linine-no, wait, what the hell was I doing?! Now wasn't the time to be sniffing him like some pervert! Now was the time to assess the situation and chill out! 

Hidaka seemed to have finally noticed my growing hysteria and began to turn his head to look at me. I instinctively shut my eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. I did _not_ want to have a conversation about this with him at the moment.

"(L/n)?" He questioned, predictably not getting an answer in return.

 _'Oh god, this is freakin’ embarrassing! Please don't let him figure out I'm awake~!'_ I hoped, trying to relax my facial features into a more unassuming expression. I was sure he could also feel my rapid heartbeat on his back. Damn anxiety! Why must it torment me so?!

"Hm. She must be catching a fever." He mumbled to himself before walking towards the infirmary beds.

"Sagami-sensei…." He called, getting no reply in turn. "Looks like he isn’t here. Where on earth could that irresponsible teacher have gone off to?"

I could feel my eye twitch in annoyance at this. Of course that man chooses _now_ of all times to take a _'break'_. He was probably off somewhere taking a nice little nap or getting drunk.

"Well, no matter." Hidaka sighed before shifting me a little. "(L/n), we’re here. Are you awake?"

Nope, non, nein! I was asleep, not awake at all~! Mr. Sandman was bringing me a dream! After a few moments of one-sided panic, Hidaka began to turn around and (thankfully) lower me down.

"I’m going to slowly set you down on the bed now." He explained and I could feel the mattress softly cushioning me. "Don't worry, I'll put you down gently. And….there we go."

I nearly breathed a sigh of relief when I was finally lying on the bed. That was...certainly a thing. Any longer and I might've passed out again from embarrassment!

As discretely as I could, I shifted so I was facing away from Hidaka. I slightly opened my eyes to see he had put me on the bed closest to the cornflower blue wall of the infirmary. A warm light streamed in from a nearby window and caressed my blanket (which Hidaka promptly pulled over me) covered form. 

"Right, you should just rest here for the time being. Do you need anything?" He asked, though I didn't know why he kept talking to me like I was awake...well, I _was_ awake, but he didn't know that (nor would he ever need to)...

"….No reply." He sighed after a few moments and I could hear him sit down on a near-bye chair. Ah crap, he was staying?! Didn't he have classes to go to or something??? "Guess she’s still unconscious. Girls really are so frail. Their bodies are so thin, and soft."

 _'Frail and thin huh?'_ I wrinkled my nose a little at the thought. I had a (body shape) figure/build and I guessed my skin was soft, but still! I knew of plenty of women who could suplex a grown man and bench press 200 hundred no sweat! If I was going to hang out with these guys, I seriously needed to teach them how girl's acted in real life. Maybe that's just what guys in all boy's schools thought about us?

"Did I really just try to drag a girl like this into a battlefield..?" He continued, though I could detect a hint of... remorse in his tone? What did he have to feel guilty about? He wasn't the one that knocked me down and gave me a possible concussion.

I narrowed my eyes as my... _"encounter"_ with that grey-haired ego maniac replayed in my mind. How dare he use me as a stepping stool?! The next time I saw the bastard, I’m going to sock him in the jaw!

"(L/n)," He stated, knocking me from my dark thoughts of revenge. "You probably can’t hear me since you’re unconscious, but that doesn’t matter. Just let me apologize." He paused for a few moments before letting out a pensive sigh. "I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess and forcing my expectations on you when you don’t even know what’s going on...but that’s not all. I lied to you about something."

 _'...What?'_ My eyes widened. What did he mean? What could he have lied about? I listened closely, intrigue buzzing about my mind with guesses and theories as he went on.

"No, to put it more accurately, there’s something I didn’t tell you the truth about." He elaborated, tapping his feet sporadically. "I just figured that you’d eventually find out on your own the more time you spent at this school." A pause. "No...I probably just didn’t want to say anything bad, even if it was just for the moment, about the school that I attend. I’m so pathetic, caring so much about keeping up appearances like this."

I felt a pang of sadness when I heard that. I've noticed how much Hidaka placed other's above himself, even during the short time I spent with him. At first, I assumed it was just him being his usual polite and humble self, but now I I starting to think that he didn't think much of himself at all...

"Earlier, I explained to you that this school is a school _"for idols, made for idols, and by idols”_. But actually, that expression isn’t very accurate." He went on, his words like kindling for my growing curiosity.

There were many things I was expecting him to say, dozens of ideas and educated guesses placing themselves in the empty spot of his next words. I wasn't sure _what_ I was expecting him to say, but when he did eventually continue, the truth hit much too close to home than I anticipated...

"In reality," He spoke, tone hardening. "This is a school _"for good idols, made only for good idols, and by good idols”_."

I wasn't sure what shocked me the most. The stable, almost finite way he said it, as if it were an Inevitable truth, or the sentence itself.

A multitude of unidentifiable emotions swirled in my heart like a looming cyclone. It started off vague, my delayed reaction keeping me in a suspended state of surprise. This lasted for only a few seconds before growing realization soon morphed into dread. If what he was saying was true, then...

"The idols that aren’t as good, in other words, underachievers like us, hardly get any attention." He began to detail. "That commotion we saw earlier is a representation of the state that Yumenosaki Academy is in right now. Countless idols enroll in this school, full of dreams and ambitions. With enough love and effort made through blood, sweat, and tears, surely that blossoming dream can be obtained….but, that dream won’t come true. Expectations are betrayed, studies are neglected, things like individuality or personal values are denied; everyone’s made to conform to what the school defines as _“the ideal idol”_."

Hidaka's voice were hollow and robotic, as if he were telling a tragic story that he was trying to desensitize himself from. "It’s true that this school has continued to produce outstanding idols, but those idols barely seem human. They’re more like genetically-engineered livestock being kept in a pigsty."

I tried to hide the flinch I gave at his words. They were harsh, but sadly true in many cases. If it was popular and making money; if it was guaranteed to get the best results, then why fix what ain't broke?

"In a business sense, that’s good enough. As long as they meet the requirements that the industry seeks, and they’re obedient, making money isn’t an issue." He paused, the weight and truth of his words proving to be hard to swallow "...But what will happen to the dreams and free will that dwell in our hearts? They’ll just become food for the livestock. We’re just weeds that are being trampled on and made into food for pigs. And no one even questions it."

I wondered if Hidaka had come up with that analogy on his own, or if someone had said that to him before. Such horrible phrasing didn't sound like it could come from a mother hen like him. It just didn't fit, the words sounding wrong and jarring on his tongue. It would still upset me either way. I had heard similar things in the past, so the mere fact that those words together were being compared to people with hopes and dreams like their's saddled me with distaste.

"No," He continued and I could imagine him shaking his head, correcting himself. "Just like what happened with the "B1" "DreamFes" earlier, unofficial stray matches are thoroughly subdued and it’s become the norm for official "DreamFes" to be rigged. The votes are predetermined before the stage curtain is even lifted and everything is orchestrated so that _“the idols that are suitable for the school”_ will win. Naturally, those idyllic idols are all either members on the Student Council Board or "Units" that are associated with them..."

Ah, the enigmatic, all powerful Student Council. If the mood wasn't so tense and somber, I would have laughed at the irony of it all. It seemed that no matter what school I went to, the student council just kept screwing the students over. The special treatment, bias, and favoritism that they received from the teachers and staff was completely unfair, yet it didn’t matter as they were they golden eggs who could do no wrong. The partiality regular students faced could prove to be detrimental when it wasn’t them who's getting the advantage, especially if you were considered a “troublemaker”...it was frightening.

"The Student Council holds the highest authority in this school, and no one can disobey them. We’re only allowed to exist as obedient servants that continue to vote for them. If you go against the Student Council, you won’t be able to survive in this school." A painful, stifling pause.

"It makes me wonder...what will happen to our free will? Why aren’t we allowed to vote for what we genuinely think is _“good”_?" He asked hypothetically, frustration tangible in his voice. "Are we not even allowed to be moved by our feelings? Are we only supposed to act according to what’s written in our textbooks? Is it not possible to sprout up once you’ve been labeled as an _“underachiever”_?"

‘ _Or a “problem student”?’_ I clenched my fist, gripping the sheets on the bed tightly.

"That’s why...we want to break down the current state that Yumenosaki Academy is in and bring about some change, but we still don’t know what we can do yet...We’re powerless while our enemy is the very embodiment of the highest authority in the school. It might just end with us being easily trampled, but we’ve decided to fight. At this rate, our free will is going to be extinguished."

 _'You shouldn't have to fight for free will!'_ I wanted to scream, but it was like my throat was tied in a knot. This was just so frustrating! Free will was an inalienable right, something no one should take away from you. It was your life, your choice! So why? Why was it that they didn't have a say in it?! Why did we have to listen to what our “superiors” say and not be able to question them..?

"I would be fine if it was only me. I’m used to being oppressed." He admitted, probably with a small humorless smile (as frustrating and concerning as his statement was, I could tell he was being truthful). "But I can’t stand to see the others be taken advantaged when they have so much talent, and enthusiasm, and are putting forth so much effort."

He then stopped, going into a debatable silence. While it may sound harsh, I was hoping he would just stop talking then and there. What he was saying was important, that much was sure, but it was also painful and hit too close to home. Just the thought of so many people who came to this school with their dreams and aspirations, only to leave crushed and defeated, made my heart clench in pity. I could sympathize with them, as I’ve been there before…

After some time passed without a single word from Hidaka, I was beginning to think that he might've fallen asleep. When I made to turn around and check, his voice stopped me.

"Akehoshi might seem like an idiot that doesn’t think…." He started, sounding more fond than anything. "But he’s an energetic idiot. Even in a school like this, that doesn’t stop him from chasing his dreams, and proudly stating what he likes. However, no one understood Akehoshi for who he was, and avoided getting involved with him….Akehoshi was treated like an outcast in this school."

Now _that_ was a surprise. I believed Akehoshi could get along with anyone on the planet. He was just so friendly and cheerful, a breath of fresh air in the cliché sense. The idea of him being ostracized for being himself was an unwelcome one for sure.

"Before, he used to laugh, sing, and dance all alone; like a comical Pierrot. If even trying to make others around you smile and have fun isn’t allowed...then Yumenosaki Academy is hell itself. I refuse to acknowledge it, no matter what."

I could hear him shift, probably placing his arms on his knees and looking to the floor solemnly. That's what I would do if I was in his shoes...

"Yuuki found his talent in a field he never wanted to be in, so he wound up being controlled by his superiors and forced to pursue it. He cast aside his free will and gave up on thinking, like a robot. His peers praised him for it, but inside, he started to corrode. And one day, he finally had a breakdown…."

A long, pregnant pause. The infirmary clock marched to an indifferent tune...

"Yuuki…his heart cried out in agony like it was on the verge of death, and it shattered. Right now, he’s trying to gather up the leftover pieces of his heart. Unsurprisingly, his peers were quick to change their attitude and sneered at him for being an _“underachieving dropout.”_

And just when I thought I couldn't get any angrier... _'Peers'?!_ those jack asses weren't his peers! Anyone who would encourage such toxic habits and then abandon their friends when they needed them the most were some of the lowest of the low! _“Underachieving dropout”?_ Who the hell were they to decide such a thing?! What gave them the right? The authority? The audacity?!

Those “friends” of Yuuki let him down in the worst way possible, and that was just unacceptable! 

I had heard and seen a lot of crap during my years. I’ve been bullied before; made fun and teased for the littlest reasons or no reasons at all. I can still remember how lost and sad I felt when I heard those harsh words from schoolmates and teachers alike, and even though I had my friends and family there to support me, it still hurt so much. I can’t even imagine how I would have survived if they weren’t there to support me at my darkest times. So to hear about how people who were given such a precious, tentative thing as _"trust"_ and to completely shatter it! It wasn't right...

"We may be aspiring idols, but we're also are humans that have free will, that have hearts. We get angry. We laugh. We cry. We love and respect and support one another. Ever since he was a baby, no one ever treated him like a human being, but now, Yuuki’s finally starting to learn all of that. Treating his desperate efforts like they’re meaningless, demeaning them...It’s wrong. I want to support him, and walk alongside him, hand in hand..."

This was the first time I had ever heard Hidaka sound so... _impassioned_. At first glance, many would think him to be cold and uncaring, but this show of emotion really showed how much he cared and valued his friends. Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like him...

"We, “Trickstar,” are a group that’s banded together from being denied our dreams and ways of living. We’re bound together by sharing the same pain and hardships. We’re trying to sow our seeds for the future, hoping that one day, they’ll bloom into flowers." Another shift, and the sound of his heavier than usual breathing filled in the silence. "Groveling to the higher-ups with the lifeless eyes of a dead fish….That’s not the kind of idol we admired and dreamed of before we enrolled here! We’re going to revolt against this rotten school. We’re going to fight with our lives to overthrow the Student Council, to change the state of this school."

His resolve was almost poetic. I wasn't one to get sappy, but Hidaka's words were passionate enough to almost move me to tears. The drive and courage one needed to have to achieve their goals in the face of such a large obstacle was inspiring...

"However, it was a mistake to force you to come along with us, when you have no idea what’s going on."

 _'Huh?'_ My breath caught in my throat at his confession.

"Making you do something without consideration for your feelings, or what you want...that makes me no different from the Student Council. I was grasping at straws, so I reached my hand out to you without thinking."

I could hear Hidaka shift towards me, his blue eyes probably darkened even more with possible guilt and remorse.

"You hold a _“special position,”_ so you could be our savior. But at the same time, you’re also just _“a normal girl.”_ I shouldn’t have forgotten that fact. I’m sorry. For leading you on and hurting you….I’m truly sorry."

I could feel my eyes sting as the need to curl into a ball was proving to be too great. I wanted to tell him that there was nothing to apologize for and that I followed after the three of my own free will. I asked them to help me understand my job as a "Producer", so they didn't lead me on or hurt me. If anything they've been the most helpful people I’ve spoken to yet!

"If you hate us now, that’s fine. I wouldn’t mind even if you decided to pretend you never saw anything and avoided us. We got ahead of ourselves by putting expectations on you, so we won’t think that you’ve betrayed us."

I had to squash down the urge to throw these covers off, turn around, and tell the Hidaka what I really thought. If it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't sure I should be hearing this conversation in the first place, I would've done just that. I wasn't going anywhere! We made a promise that we were going to help each other out and I kept my promises dammit!

"However, you are a _“special person.”_ , we need you…" Hidaka heaved a bitter sigh. "That isn’t fair, is it? You should be the one to decide. I hope that your heart will resonate with ours."

The slight scraping of a chair and shuffle of clothes implied that the he had stood up. Soon after that, I could feel his warm, gentle hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Will you become our enemy? Our ally? Or a complete stranger….?" He queried, whether to himself or me, I was unsure... "That, I don’t know. But I have hopes for you, (L/n). Hopes that you’ll bring some fresh air into this obstructed school. And that you will bring hope and make the flowers bloom. You are the symbol of the irreplaceable dream that we had hoped for."

He soon left after his heartfelt words, feet tapping against the linoleum floor until they eventually disappeared outside of the infirmary and down the hall.

As soon as I was sure he was gone I shot up in my bed, feeling breathless. Everything I had heard. Everything I learned...it was hard to take in...

There were three things I felt at the moment: sadness, anger, and fear; the trio claiming my heart in a fierce storm of emotion. 

I shouldn't be surprised at how harsh Yumenosaki was. When I thought about it, it was kinda expected. The entertainment industry was filled with all sorts of horror stories of corruption, scandals and disenfranchised realities. How many times had I seen shattered celebrity personas, singers that’ve hit rock bottom, prejudice producers, and many other dirty laundry exposed to the public? For some entertainers, the love they first had when performing begins to wane over time until they can't remember the free feeling of singing, the rush of acting, the flow of playing an instrument. It was sad, yes, but not unheard of.

Still, it did nothing to quell the raging sentiments from within me. 

I felt sad for everyone who had their dreams crushed by the very people who were supposed to help them achieve it. 

I felt anger at the school, _the student council_ , for abusing their power and treating people, _human beings_ , like disposable trash.

I felt fear for the bleak future of the students, for "Trickstar", and for _myself_.

I didn't want this, this burden of a "Producer". Not only did I have to stress over the possible task of my position, I also had to worry about Yumenosaki’s corrupt school system, “Trickstar’s” plans for a revolution, and worst of all, meeting everyone's expectations. It just wasn’t fair! I had left Kimisaki just to get away from this kind of shit! Why must fate continue to fuck with me at every chance?!

I wasn't some heroine who would find a way to solve everyone's problems. I didn't share the same drive as "Trickstar" and I no longer had the courage to stand up to the status quo. I didn't know the first thing of being a producer, so how was I supposed to bring hope to this school when I wasn't even qualified to do so in the first place? 

I...I didn't want this. This pressure, this anxiety, this fear. I didn't sign up for this!

...Maybe...maybe I should just...resign? To just ask to not be a "Producer" anymore? To just be a normal, "Regular Course" student as intended...It's not like they could stop me and I was sure they could find plenty of willing people who would be more qualified for the job.

Maybe...that's the best course of action. It would be for the best-

_“DON’T BE A PANSY ASS!”_

I gave a violent twitch as a familiar voice of a girl boomed in my head. The words were faint with age; a long-ago memory…

_“Listen up! Are you chumps living or what?” Her crystal blue eyes were ablaze with resolve, confident smirk unfaltering in her ambitions. “People who just exist and not live should just get the death penalty for the sin of wasting the oxygen on this earth!”_

Her determined words echoed through my head like the gongs of a bell.

_“We ain’t a buncha pretty little flowers to be watered and cared for in our cute little pots! We’re the stubborn weeds that disrupt the garden and make it go haywire! We give the gardeners hell and we always came back no matter how hard they try to get rid of us!”_

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Like a tiny rain shower, they fell on to where my hands were clenched tightly in my lap.

_“So quit sittin’ there, twiddlin’ your thumbs all docile like! You know how that old saying goes? “Well behaved women seldom make history”! This boring ass school is never going to change if we don’t initiate the revolution to do so! Let us all stand as one and make history!”_

_“The hope for a brighter future, huh?”_ I sniffled, heart beating painfully against my chest as a small smile made it way to my lips. That’s right... If Konan were here to see my pitiful state right now, she'd probably kick my ass.

How dare I just sit here and wallow in self-pity? How dare I give up so easily without trying? "Trickstar" were willing to put everything they had on the line to achieve their dreams, yet here I was trying to run away and hide again like the coward I am…

Perhaps this was a sign? A chance to atone for my past mistakes at Kimisaki and to help these three guys to achieve their hopes and dreams?

Hidaka, Akehoshi, and Yuuki were ready to take on the world, and they were asking for my help. Yeah, I did find their hopes for me to be daunting, but it also made me feel warm and touched that they believed in me even though we just met. How could I possible let them down in their time of need?

I quickly wiped away the any remaining tears on my face, a bubbling determination course through her veins.

 _"Good"_ and _"Bad"_? They were simply man-made labels that had no effect on how a person truly was. Does being an _"Outcast"_ make you a bad idol? Does conforming to mechanical ideals make you a good idol? I didn't know and I honestly didn't care. All that mattered was how the person perceived and took pride in themselves! 

Looking out the window, I could see the afternoon sun tint the ocean with it's warm light. The clear blue water sparkled under the sun's gaze, shinning and glittering. Such beauty; natural and free. That's what an idol should be right? I believed so.

I thought back to what Hidaka said, just before he left.

_"Will you become our enemy? Our ally? Or a complete stranger….? I don’t know. But I have hopes for you, (L/n). Hopes that you’ll bring some fresh air into this obstructed school. And that you will bring hope and make the flowers bloom. You are the symbol of the irreplaceable dream that we had hoped for."_

"I'm sorry Hidaka-kun..." I spoke softly, yet my words rung with a deep resolve. "I may not be able to live up to your hope, but I'll do my best to help you achieve you and "Trickstars" dreams."

 **"Heresy to the Hierarchy!"** I battle cried, pumping my fist into the air and falling back on the bed, voice echoing in the empty halls of Yumenosaki Academy…

And so my first day of school came to a close, but it certainly wasn't the final chapter. Not by a long shot…

* * *

**_ Hierarchy...end _ **

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	8. Teacher and Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (F/n) talks to Sagami-sensei and hates it, but then talks to "Trickstar" and doesn't really hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

**Rebellion...**

* * *

_**Chapter 8- Teacher and Welcome** _

* * *

_"Ah~..... **Atchoo!** "_

_'Well what do you know, I guess Idiots **can** catch colds...'_

Sagami-sensei wrinkled his nose after removing his arm from his face. "Ungh, I wonder if someone’s been talking behind my back." He sniffled, flopping back into his chair with a self-pitying sigh. "Man, a doctor shouldn’t neglect his health. I swear on my sweet little students’ lives that I’ll stop drinking before bed."

I tried to hide my snort behind a poorly concealed cough. _'Yeah right. We're all going to die by the end of the day in that case.'_

"Hm? Sounds like we’re both feeling under the weather, huh, Transfer Student?" Sagami-sensei asked with an easy smile.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I muttered, crossing my arms and looking down at him in boredom. We were currently in the staff room, just the two of us. All the other teachers either hadn't arrived yet or were already at their classrooms. 

Speaking of classrooms, I was really hoping to get to mine as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I was stopped by Sagami-sensei who had claimed that he wanted to check up on my injuries as well as have a little "discussion". Sounds foreboding? Yes, I noticed. Didn't have much of a choice though, as I didn't want to get into any more trouble than I already was, especially since it was my second day here. I honestly wasn’t in the mood to be scolded so early in the morning though. It was bad enough that Hikaru’s been bitching at me since last night…

* * *

“You unbelievable soggy piece of toast!”

I looked up from my phone to stare at my [brother](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e4/63/5a/e4635a373fdc11c8ea0c7e53dc143023.jpg). He had just slammed open my door and was glaring at me as if I had just put dog crap in his new shoes. Why did he look so annoyed? If anything, I should be annoyed with how he just SWAT kicked the shit out of my door without knocking first. Fucking _r00d_.

I swallowed the chips in my mouth, slowly took out my earbuds, and sent him a little wave. “Sup bitch.”

“Don’t _‘Sup bitch’_ me you moron!” He snapped, stomping into my room and crossing his arms. “What the hell were you doing at school today?!”

“Learning,” I popped another chip into my mouth. “I also saw two hot guys beat the shit out of each other which was super cool.”

“Yeah, I heard. My friends said some crazy shit went down at the Idol Course area of the school and that the student council had to shut it down.” He narrowed his bright blue eyes and bent down to poke me harshly in the forehead. “They also told me that your stupid ass got tackled by one of the dudes on stage.”

“Indeed I did. It hurt like a bitch.” I answered as I slapped his hand away from me. The poking was getting annoying. “I have yet to hear a _“Are you okay dearest big sister~?”_ from you by the way. I could have a concussion right now and you don’t even care~!”

“Oh please,” He rolled his eyes, looking down at me with a smirk. “You’re too hardheaded to have a concussion. Whatever brain damage you have is because you were born with it.”

“You’re just jealous that I was the superior sperm cell.”

“We’re not even related dumbass.”

“Point taken.”

“Ah~!” Hikaru sighed, looking up at the ceiling with a _“woe is me look”_. “Of all the stepsisters to get, why did it have to be you?! I could have gotten a cool, responsible older sister and instead I just got some meme loving bedroom troll who keeps eating all my snacks!”

“Hey, don’t get it twisted!” I snapped, wagging my pointer finger at him. “I’m a meme loving bedroom _witch_ who keeps eating all your snacks!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Say please~!”

“No. Just shut up and listen.”

“Ugh~!” I fell back and pulled my pillow over my face. Maybe if I suffocated myself, I wouldn’t have to endure another mouth drying lecture from this dude? It seemed no matter what I did, he always had something to say about it. So annoying~

“It was literally your first day of school and you already almost got caught by the student council!” Unfortunately, my pillow barely muffled his scolding words. Damn. “Do you know how crazy dangerous those guys are?”

“I do now.”

“No you don’t.” Hikaru quickly snatched the pillow from my face and looked down at me with a frown. “While the student council is usually concerned with the Idol Course, they still have a lot of influence in the other courses. They have their hands and eyes in every corner of the school and nothing escapes their notice. If they think you’re trying to start shit, then they’ll crack down on you in the blink of an eye.”

“Oh~ how scary~!” I couldn’t help but mumble sarcastically, even though I knew that everything that he said was a valid concern. I’ve dealt with a hard-ass student council before, but Yumenosaki’s was giving the one at Kimisaki a run for its money. “They’re sounding more and more like an evil organization.”

“More like a dictatorship.” He spoke dryly as he dropped the pillow back on my face. “You’re the only girl in the Idol course, so I’m sure they’re keeping an extra close eye on you. That means you gotta be extra careful with what you do!”

“What if I don’t want to be careful~?” I shot back, sitting up on my bed and having the pillow fall into my lap. “Maybe I wanna live on the edge and piss off the student council? Y’know how I despise the government and authority.”

“Look, just be careful okay?” He sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “If you get in trouble at school, then mom’s going to kick your ass. Then I’ll get in trouble because you got in trouble and she’ll kick my ass cause I couldn’t stop you from getting in trouble!”

“That sounds like a you problem.” I sighed, standing up from the bed and leaving the room. My head hurts enough as is, so I didn’t need a headache from all his yelling.

“Oi! Where are you going?” He snapped, following closely behind me. “I’m not done talking to you yet!”

“I’m gonna go take a shit!” I shot back, already plugging my earbuds back in. “Unless you want to be with me in the bathroom while I do it, then leave me the hell alone!”

He probably said something snarky in response to that, but the YouTube video I was watching before he interrupted me blocked him out. This was going to be a lo~ng night…

* * *

"Well, you probably really do have rumors being spread about you by someone or another." Sagami-sensei continued, knocking me from my little flashback. I looked to see him looking up at me in amusement. "It seems like you’re the center of attention, aren’t you Producer-chan~? You really went all out from the first day since you transferred in; you started one hell of a mess, you know."

" _I_ started one hell of a mess?" I repeated, right eye twitching. "Are you sure you should be saying that to me, the _injured_ student, or to the students who were beating the crap out of each other on stage or raiding the place like it was a drug bust? I didn’t _start_ anything!" 

Sagami-sensei just raised his hands up passively. "Now, now. Don't shoot the messenger. I got all of my info from my colleagues who have been whining and bitching at me for hours on end." He sighed at his "misfortune" once more, laying his head on his arms that sat on his cluttered desk. 

"Ugh, my stomach hurts. My condition’s so bad, I’d love to just head home and sleep." He whined, turning his head so that he could stare up at me with a pout. "C’mon, you~! I’m your homeroom teacher! Try putting yourself in my shoes. Think about poor sickly me."

"Aw, you poor, poor thing. Do you want me to do something about it~?" I cooed with as much sarcasm I could muster, rolling my eyes at his theatrics. I swear, everyone at this school was a god damn drama queen…

"Nurse me back to health, would you?" He suggested and I gave him a bright, sunny smile in return.

_"I'd rather eat a brick."_

"And I’d rather have you do it than some dirty boy." He shot back, sitting up straight and crossing his legs on his desk, uncaring of the stack of papers he upset in the process.

"You'd think you'd be used to being around guys at this point, considering 99.9% of them in this course are male." I stated factually, rolling my eyes as I reached down to pick up the fallen papers (god his desk was a mess). 

Sagami-sensei let out a thoughtful hum in return. "Hm...you really are a girl after all."

"Last I checked." I tapped the stack of papers on a relatively clear part of his desk and neatly laid them down. "Also, what does that have to do with what I said?"

"I mean, it just hit me is all." He simply shrugged. "I guess it won’t be that easy for you to fit in here, huh? Our idiot students are always pulling dumb stunts, but don’t feel like you need to force yourself to join in, okay~?"

"Ah yes, I'll try to keep that in mind Sagami-sensei." I mocked reassured, though I did appreciate his concern, not that he had anything to worry about. Doesn't he realize how important (and heart staggeringly expensive) this scholarship was? Yeah I agreed to help “Trickstar” with their ambitious plan, but I planned to do so as discreetly as possible. There’s no way I was going into this as recklessly as possible. To be honest, I didn't know why I was even getting lectured in the first place when none of this was my fault!

Sagami-sensei seemed to interpret my sullen mood, sighing while standing up and patting me on the head (much to my chagrin). "Ahhh, I’m not trying to scold you. That kind of teacher-like stuff's a pain in the ass. I’m just whining, so feel free to ignore it."

"If only I could..." I grumbled, looking up at him as I lightly shooed his hand away. 

"You say that, but you’re lucky you’ve got me for homeroom, Transfer Student." He added somewhat cheekily, placing a hand on my shoulder. "If you were in Kunugi-sensei’s class, all you’d hear is his lecture for the rest of the day, you know?"

"At least he's actually teaching the class." I shot back smartly, crossing my arms with a huff. "Had you been there, you probably could've stopped, or got some staff to stop, that whole 'B1" fiasco and prevented me from getting mowed down by that maniac!"

"Well, whatever." Sagami-sensei shrugged, wearing a _'What can you do'_ expression. "It’s not like you got any serious injuries, just a slight concussion."

"How can a _"slight concussion"_ not be considered a serious injury?" 

"Well, we won’t know for sure without a proper check-up, but you probably aren’t out of sorts anywhere." He smiled, giving an approving nod. "You’re the very picture of health. Must be nice being young~!"

"Me being young doesn't have much to do with it." I answered back cooly. "While it may not look like it, I try to make sure I'm fit enough to not get sick (horrid sleeping schedule and junk food eating habits aside) so I don't miss any school." It was a nice thing that food in Japan was so healthy and reasonably portioned. It was like dieting, but in a delicious and healthy manner! Still, I did miss eating my favorite dish from back home. Sometimes, I could still remember it's wonderful taste~! Maybe I should bug my mom to make some tonight?

"Oh, yeah?" He offered, rubbing his chin in thought and breaking me from my food related ones. "Well, if you do ever start feeling bad or something happens, come to the infirmary, okay? My main job is being the school doctor after all~!"

"While I'm grateful to you for checking on me, I'd really appreciate it if you made it so you're easier to find." I mumbled, though meaningfully. I wasn't prideful enough to not give thanks when it's due. Though maybe not as qualified as an actual doctor, I was sure that Sagami-sensei was qualified enough to put the student’s health in his hands. Unfortunately it was a matter of if he felt like helping them or not...

"You just chose the wrong time to get injured." He simply stated, ignoring my mildly affronted glare. Well excuse me for not injuring myself when it was convenient for you! "I mean usually, I’m pretty much always in the infirmary so it shouldn't be a problem to find me in the future. Ask the class representative, Hidaka, if you have any questions about class. I leave all that to him."

"Way ahead of ya. Him, Akehoshi-kun, and Yuuki-kun were showing me around the school and what not." I confirmed, making Sagami-sensei tilt his head in thought.

"Hmm...It looks like he and his friends might have been trying to indoctrinate you into something weird, though." He mused to himself, giving me a sideways look. "Think it over yourself how you want to interact with them and make your own decision on it from your heart, got it?"

"It's not like they're forcing me to do things I don't want to." I explained, feeling somewhat defensive. "I followed after them on my own free will." 

Probably sensing I was getting irritated, Sagami-sensei raised his hands up in a passive gesture. "Now, now. I generally won’t go butting into your affairs. Do what you want. I respect students’ independence."

"I guess you believe in the _'hands off approach'_ huh?' I asked, getting an easy smile in return.

"Well, that and it’d be a pain to deal with."

_'Figures...'_

"I’ll turn a blind eye to a certain extent. I’ll even clean up your messes for you." He went on before reaching over and give a few little taps to my nose. "Still, I may be a teacher, but I don't have that much authority, so there's not a whole lot I can do, okay~? I’m your ally as long as it doesn’t cause me trouble. I’m your homeroom teacher, after all."

"I'll keep that in mind Sagami-Sensei." I answered, batting his hand away from my face and rubbing my nose with a faint flush (what was with people poking me in the face lately?). If anything, I hope I won't have to be in a situation that would require his help for a cover up (though it _may_ prove useful in the future).

"Well, you’re all still young..." He sighed, the humor on his face transitioning to a more sober look. "You’ll run into obstacles, but it would be good for you to try getting over them by working hard, joining forces with the guys around you, and trying all sorts of things."

I looked at him curiously. He suddenly started acting all serious and profound and stuff that it caught me off guard.

"That’s the sort of stuff we teachers can’t teach you, the sort that you'll come to treasure in your life." He went on, looking ahead as if he were wistfully lost in another world. "Regretting it once you’re a worn-out fart like me won’t do you any good, so...throw yourself into the things you like with all your strength while you’re still young. You can look back on it all later when you run out of steam."

I stood there, contemplating Sagami-sensei's weighty words. It was some...actually legitimate advice to think about and follow. Doing the things that you liked, being heedless of _"what ifs?"_ and _"it wonts"_. It uncannily reminded me of how "Trickstar" were following their dreams, trying to go against such great odds with such a low chance of success.

 _'Well, I guess I can't talk'_ I thought with dry humor, acknowledging the fact that I agreed to help them with such a crazy, reckless plan. Many would probably call me a dumbass for going along with it, but for some reason I wasn't as worried as I thought I would be. Maybe this school's weirdness was rubbing off on me?

I was so busy being lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the two of us had fallen into a stagnant silence. They sat or stood in their respective place, lost in their own little worlds, before Sagami-sensei rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"Or so~mething like that~♪" He sing-songed, trademark humor back in his system.

"Well there goes that moment." I dead panned, raising my brow. "And here I thought you were starting to become a responsible adult."

Said "adult" wrinkled his nose in distaste at my words. "Nah, that's Akiyan's job. I'm just here to bask in the dreams my students~!♪" He ended in what would've been a sweet statement, but it was ruined by the loud sneeze that came after.

"Looks like whoever is talking about you is doing a lot of shit talking..." I mussed out loud, not bothering to hold back my smile.

"Uuugh," He groaned, sniffling and shivering. "I really feel awful. I’ve got chills. I think I really will drop dead if any more problems crop up."

"That'd be a tragedy now wouldn't it?" I posed as Sagami-sensei pouted at me before placing his hand on my back and leading me to the door.

"Oh, whatever. Enjoy your youth, Transfer Student." He encouraged, smiling kindly down at me. "Charge right in. Even if you’re lost, give it all you’ve got."

I looked up at my teacher with a conflicted gaze, before nodding in gratitude. "I'll do my best Sagami-sensei...thank you." Y'know, when he isn't being lazy or careless, he was a rather nice guy...(if only he would start saying my _actual_ name instead of "Transfer Student"...)

"And if you ever look like you’re going down," He trailed off suggestively, knocking me from my thoughts. "I’ll be here to give you a gentle supporting push from the behind, just like this..."

At first, I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but when I felt his hand wander down, I began to understand _REAL_ quick.

“Ah?!” I could feel myself turn a lobster red at the sudden touch on my ass. The next moment, I felt my instincts take over and I quickly gave that perverted _bastard_ a devastating punch to the gut.

_“Goah?!”_

As he sputtered to himself and held his stomach in pain, an almost tangible fire had filled my eyes as I looked down at him in fury. Serves him right!

 _"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_ I screamed as his gasps of pain turned into weak chuckles.

"Ahahaha...ow!" Sagami wheezed, looking up at me with a shaky smile. "I was just kidding, just kidding! Who’d lust after a shrimp like you!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that! Did you say you would like me to punch you harder or to please call the police on you?" I growled, cracking my knuckles in a threatening manner. First he gropes me and then insults me?! He was definitely on _thin_ fucking ice!

This didn't seem to faze him though as he stood taller, starting to recover from my punch.

"I rather you not, thanks. Ohhh, that’s gonna leave a bruise later..." He grumbled, still holding a hand to his stomach. “You’re more brutal than your appearance lets on, aren’t you?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I sniffed, eyes narrowed as I crossed my arms with a huff. One had to learn to hold their own, especially in a big family like mine with Hikaru and my cousins that were begging to get punched for their annoying antics. It was like being forced to live with a bunch of sugar crazed Gladiators.

"Hmph. Well, it looks like you’re more than energetic enough, so I guess you’ll be able to hold your own in this academy full of stupid boys one way or another." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head tiredly. "Probably. I don’t really know, though."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine..." I grumbled, thinking to how everyone would stop and stare at me as I walked through the halls. Nobody has gone up and talked to me yet, but I did find it annoying how they would point at and whisper about me like I was some kind of alien. I guessed it couldn't be helped, seeing as I _was_ the only girl here as well as a foreigner, so sadly, I'd have to get used to it. At least they didn’t laugh or jeer at me when they did it…

Sagami-sensei didn't say anything in reply and looked at his watch, noting the time with a surprised exclamation. "Oh, whoops, the first bell will ring any minute now. Hurry on back to the classroom. Sorry I called you out here." He apologized, quickly going over to his desk and retrieving some textbooks that I would need for my classes.

"Get along with the guys in class, okay? Try not to neglect your schoolwork, either. If you’re ever tired or injured, come to the infirmary." He rattled off as I accepted my books and placed them in my bag. He then looked up in thought, tapping an inquisitive finger to his chin. "...Uhhh, was there anything else I was supposed to tell you? Well, who cares?" 

_'Guess he still doesn't know much about my "Producer" duties then...?'_ I thought grumpily, shifting my bag. Oh well, I was sure I could figure out something in the meantime.

"At any rate, go on and enjoy your youth. Keep it in moderation, not so much that you'd hurt yourself." He advised, opening the door for me. I nodded in thanks (I was still pissed at him from earlier. Just when I was starting to see him in a more wholesome light too!). "I’ll always be watching over you from afar. Y’know, having a beer or something, doing whatever."

"Wow, I feel so reassured." I snorted before bidding Sagami-sensei a vexed goodbye, to which he returned with a more pleasant one.

I sighed deeply, already feeling exhausted despite it still being early morning. I was still tired from yesterday, the proceeding events feeling like a dream (or more like a nightmare).

I had befriended three eccentric guys who were risking everything to take down the tyrannical rule of their school.

I’ve been given the enigmatic "Producer" title and had agreed to helping said boys after they earnestly asked me.

I bore witness to my first DreamFes which promptly ended with me getting tackled by some grey-haired maniac who believed himself to be a wolf.

So many things, while not in that order, had happened in just the span of a day, leaving me with a sense of loss and slight anxiety. It wasn't a fear for this all-powerful student council (well, maybe a little), but mostly for how I'd react to the guys in my class.

Yesterday had ended on a rather intense note, with Hidaka spilling his heart and soul about the secrets of the school and the plights of Akehoshi and Yuuki. He did so with the idea that I was asleep, but I was actually wide awake and had heard the whole thing from start to finish. I obviously felt guilty for eavesdropping on him, especially with how personal it was. Still, his words had lit a familiar fire in my heart, inspiring me to want to help them out.

I didn't know _how_ I was going to do it, or _what_ exactly I was going to do, but I was positive I'd think of something! For now, though, I'd tried to get as used to the school as I could.

"First order of business," I mumbled under my breath, quickening my pace when I saw the door to my classroom. "Try getting to class on time for once." Seriously, I didn't want me being late to become a habit. Maybe I should go to sleep earlier instead of staying up watching YouTube or playing video games? (Hah! Yeah, right)! My house wasn't that far away from the school, but I still needed to take the bus if I wanted to make it on time.

Lightly skidding to a stop, I began to compose myself, taking deep breaths. It’s fine, I can do this! All I had to do was walk in, greet the guys, and try not to get sad and cry when I thought about their sad backstories and family situations...oh crap, this was going to be harder than I thought!

Groaning in self-pity (curse my soul consuming empathy!), I steeled myself and opened the door. It was now or never!

"G...G-Good morning!" I announced rather loudly, eyes clenched tight. A few beats of silence passed by and I hazard opening my eyes to see why. I then immediately regretted even waking up for school this morning when I saw that the whole class was staring at me with curious or strange looks. The three members of "Trickstar" were looking at me in bewilderment, seeming to have been in a deep conversation before I showed up.

I gulped down the persistent lump in my throat, feeling horribly awkward and out of place. Not sure of what to do next, I just waved and gave a smile that was more lopsided than I intended. "U...Um, how are you guys?" _'Oh my god, I want to dIE-'_

Akehoshi continued to stare at me for a few moments before a bright smile blossomed onto his face like a sunflower to the early rays of the sun.

"Ah, (N/n)!" He cried as he and an equally ecstatic Yuuki rushed over to me. "I'm so glad! You really came to school, huh~?"

"Hey, stop it. Don't go rushing over to (L/n) with all that energy." Hidaka began, also standing up from his seat and making his way over.

My relief to have finally gotten a response was quickly overshadowed by the startled cat like panic I felt when the excitable duo practically tackled me in a hug. I was then thrown in to even more panic when they began to launch me up and down into the air in celebration, Hidaka adding an agitated _"Don't lift her into the air either!"_ as soon as I was airborne.

"H...H-hey-whoa-wait-what?! P-P-PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, heart shooting up in my throat as painful thoughts of falling to the ground or hitting the ceiling ran rampant in my head (though that honestly sounded like a blessing in disguise at the rate this day was going).

"Ahaha, I was worried that you'd already gotten fed up with us! (N/n)~☆!" Akehoshi cheered, relief shining in his eyes as he ignored my demands to be let down.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" I snapped, clutching the strap to my bag with an iron grip. What was with these guys! It was like my words got lost in that thick head of his!

"(L/n)-cha~n ♪!" Yuuki gushed happily, also ignoring my demands.

While the other boys in class watched the scene in shock and wonder (Oh yeah, nobody move at once to help me now!), Hidaka was the only one to make a move to stop it. He continued walking over to the loud trio, a deep frown marring his handsome face.

"All this out-of-control excitement is distressing (L/n)!" He scolded, anxiously hovering by to ensure that if they were to drop me (and for their safety, they better _not_ ), he would be there to catch me. I, on the other hand, was starting to feel nauseous, wondering how babies enjoyed such a demented form of entertainment. And why the hell weren't they putting me down?!

"You say it like you know something, huh?" Akehoshi posed in a teasing manner, taking his eyes off of me to gaze at him. "Hokke~! Did something happen when you and (N/n) were alone in the infirmary, yesterday? Did you guys come to understand each other~?"

"ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY HAVING THIS CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW?!" I screamed incredulously, now changing my efforts to be put down in to attempts to kick them in their heads. If they were going to keep manhandling me like this, I'd give them a god damn concussion in return!

"That's no fair, Hokke~! We want to get close with (N/n), too!" He whined, managing to dodge a malicious kick from me. Damn he’s got some fast reflexes! "To get along with others, you use skin ship! Heave ho heave ho! ☆" He chanted towards the end, Yuuki following his lead with a chirp.

"Heave ho, heave ho! ♪"

"How about heave no, heave no?!" I growled. "Now for the last time, put me do- _G-Gah?!_ "

I could feel my momentum shift so abruptly, it startled me into silence. For a moment, I thought the two had _actually_ dropped me, which was strange because I didn't feel any impact or pain from slamming into the ground. Well, I did feel an impact, but not one that would cause damage. In fact, my fall felt rather soft and warm.

Politely puzzled, I realized that Hidaka was now holding me with a firm grip. It would seem that the other two had put in a bit more ' _ommph_ ' into their last toss and launched me a bit too far. Luckily, I managed to fall straight into the arms of the ever-dependable class president. While relieved and thankful for the assist, I also couldn't help the small blush on my face at the act. Being carried princess style was something I only saw in shows and stories! It felt quite nice, though I would never admit that out loud...

"(L/n) will get dizzy again, see......?" Hidaka scolded, motioning towards me. My head and eyes felt like they were swirling from everything that has happened in such a short amount of time. "I get that you guys are glad that (L/n) came to our classroom, but don't swing her about so much. You should treat things you treasure with more courtesy."

The only response he got to that was two petulant pouts and little boos, titles like _"meanie Hokke!"_ or _"boring"_ being thrown at him. Hidaka could only sigh at their childish antics, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Well, whatever." He muttered before turning to look at me. "Are you feeling better, (L/n)?"

I let out a dry snort in reply, feeling drained and sleepy. "If _"by feeling better"_ you mean _"close to vomiting"_ then yes, I'm feeling wonderful...ugh I need an aspirin..."

Hidaka nodded along in sympathy, gently setting me down. "There's the fatigue from yesterday and on top of that, you were tossed into the air pointlessly." He muttered, steadying me as I wobbled a little from dizziness. "You've worked up a sweat somehow, are you alright?"

I gave a tired, dismissive wave that didn't seem to convince Hidaka at all. He then turned towards the other two with a rather intimidating look. "You two reflect on this, _"Idiot Duo"_...." He intoned coldly. "Brace yourselves, I need to teach you guys some manners."

As Hidaka seemed to be preparing for the lecture of a lifetime, Akehoshi and Yuuki both held out their hands, stopping him in his place.

"Hold on, before you punish us, isn't there something you need to do~?" Akehoshi suggested while Yuuki nodded along sides his friend with a secret smile. 

"Or maybe, it's that we have something you need to say to (L/n)-chan, right~?" He added in a rather teasing tone.

I looked over at the two with a suspicious glare, not trusting the knowing looks on their faces. Hidaka looked just as dubious, probably annoyed that they were trying to change the subject, but he soon conceded with a sigh.

"I guess you're right." He admitted. "You two can show off your distinct characteristics better if I let you do your "Idiot Duo" thing freely. Besides, suppressing that too much is just like what the student council would do."

I could feel my mood sour even more at the mention of the student council, recalling yesterdays one-sided conversation. I haven’t even met one yet and they're already at the top of my shit list...

"It's aggravating, but I'll leave the scolding for later." He continued, before turning to me with earnest eyes. "(L/n), I want to hear your honest opinion."

I blinked curiously at this, wondering what he wanted to hear. Maybe he wanted to ask me if I was awake during his confession yesterday? I sure hoped not as I wasn't really sure now would be appropriate, what with all the attention on us at the moment. Hidaka seemed to notice this as well and motioned for us to follow him to our desks. We obliged and sat, facing each other with me sitting next to Hidaka.

Now that I was closer, I noticed that the guys looked rather tense and seemed to be bracing themselves for something unpleasant. This, in turn, put me on guard. Maybe they really weren't happy at the fact that I learned such private information about them?

A few awkward moments passed silently between us before Hidaka broke it with a begrudged sigh.

"(L/n), I want you to know…” Hidaka began, words rushing from him in a smooth, practiced motion. “If you say you don't want to have anything to do with us anymore and want to get by life peacefully, then we don't mind."

I just stared at him with wide eyes in response. I threw a startled look over at the other two, only to get sheepish looks in return. Wow, I…certainly wasn’t expecting this.

"W...W-What do you mean?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted him to elaborate or not.

"From now on, we won't interfere with you anymore." He went on, every ounce of his words serious and true. "We swear to do what we can so that we won't cause you any trouble."

It was then that I realized that all three of these guys were dead serious.

At first, I felt shame and guilt churn in my stomach as my heart tightened like a vice. Did they not want anything to do with me anymore? Had they realized how weak and useless I was and decided that working with me would be no benefit to them? Self-loathing was starting to rear its ugly head, but luckily common sense began to put it back to sleep. No, no that couldn’t be it. They didn’t seem like the type of guys who would try to befriend someone and then drop them like a rock the very next day. No, it had to be something else.

Going off of what Hidaka confessed yesterday, perhaps they had convinced themselves that I’d hate them for everything that happened yesterday and for me getting hurt. That would make more sense than vice versa (or perhaps my denial _made_ it make sense).

As I came to that conclusion, exasperation and dry amusement gradually replaced my anxiety. It wasn't surprising for them to think that. After all, how many friendly outings ended up with the one you invited being sent to the infirmary? They probably thought I wouldn't want to talk to them ever again...

I stared at the three of them with the blankest expression I could make. The guys started to shuffle in place as I continued doing it, probably feeling uncomfortable with how creepy I must’ve looked.

Just as it looked like Akehoshi was going to say something to me, I quickly slammed my head onto the table with a loud “BANG!”, possibly scarring the daylights out of them and the surrounding students.

“A…A-Ah~! That’s gonna leave a bruise…” I muttered as I stayed face first on the desk for a few more moments. I eventually rose, annoyance (and mild pain) clear on my face.

"You guys are idiots." I simply stated, only getting a tremulous _"huh?"_ from Yuuki, all three of them looking bewildered.

"I mean, you guys are just _REALLY_ stupid, and that’s saying something coming from me." I went on, crossing my arms across my chest. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to have anything to do with you guys?"

"U…U-Uh, well... you kinda got hurt because of us so...?" Yuuki went on, but I just waved a dismissive hand in response.

"Please, that was hardly any of you guy's fault. The wolf weirdo is the one who attacked me. It's also somewhat my fault because I didn't move out of the way in time." Yeah, I’ve always had shitty reflexes. Me being distracted by someone flying through the sky and preparing to tackle me also didn't help with that.

"But, we could have pulled you away and out of danger..." Hidaka added in, to which I countered back with a quick response.

"Bro, I was a good ways behind you, so you wouldn't have got to me in time anyway." At the lost expressions on their faces, I could feel myself soften up. Seriously, these guys were much too nice for their own good.

"Look, don't be so hard on yourselves guys, I'm fine, really." I explained, trying to keep my tone light and comforting as possible. "I don't know why you guys seem insistent to think I hate you, but I don't and that's that! I chose to follow you guys of my own free will, so you have no reason to feel guilty."

I started to feel a bit embarrassed at what I was going to say next, but tried to shove that bashful part of me aside (it had no place for here at the moment!). "B...B-Besides, I still want to keep hanging out with you guys...s-so..."

The guys barely moved during my explanation, just blinking in surprise. This state of shock didn't last long though, fore almost as one, smiles began to blossom on their faces, looking as if the world was suddenly lifted off of their shoulders.

Akehoshi and Yuuki looked like they were going to jump over the desks and give me a hug while Hidaka stared at me with warm, dark blue eyes. I found myself blushing at their positive response. It was nice to know they genuinely wanted to be around me…

"We welcome you, from the bottom of our hearts." He finally spoke, reaching for my left hand and holding on to it with a tender grasp.

"We'll respect your wishes, and make sure that we won't hurt you a second time, even if we must strain ourselves and risk our lives for it. I'll protect you." He proclaimed in a way fitting for a prince in a fairytale. I could practically see the sparkling background behind him as well as hear the harpsichords. Whoa-ho-ho-oh! This got me feelin’ _some_ type of way! Knock it off with the oxytocin brain! I don’t need that shit right now!

"U...U-Uh...yeah..." I replied, mentally face palming at the lame response. I probably looked like a moron too, blushing like a boiled lobster and tripping over my words.

"You're so formal, huh, Hokke~?" Akehoshi pointed out in a teasing tone, resting his face in his hands. "It's not like you're proposing, you know?"

When Hidaka turned to look at him, I took the time to retract my hand from his and hold it close to my chest. It felt oddly warm. Yuuki chuckled at my flustered appearance, earning a glare from me as Akehoshi went on talking.

"Whether or not we're going against the student council, it's not like they would go so far as to take our lives from us. Isn't it alright to say something more comfortable like "Let's hang out together"?" He explained and I couldn't help but agree. It's not that I didn't like it per se, it was because I wasn’t used to it! The most contact I had with guys was with Hikaru and my stepdad, so this was a learning experience for me to say the least...

Hidaka didn't seem to share the same sentiments, however, and looked at Akehoshi with disapproving eyes. "If we go along with one another with half-hearted resolution, it'll only bring about misfortune for both of us." He expressed with a gesturing hand. "The student council isn't lenient. If they think that she's one of our allies, (L/n) will be implicated too." He then seemed to back track a bit as he put an inquisitive hand to his chin. "Although, you’re not wrong. I don't mean to be, but I'm always too rigid."

"But that's one of your good points, too, isn't it, Hokke~?" Akehoshi acknowledge with a cheery smile. "Let's be more flexible, okay? Smile, smile~?"

"How can you be so energetic all the time?" I asked mostly to myself in wonder, though he seemed to hear me.

"Well~in spite of myself, when the mood is dark and heavy, I feel really suffocated, y'know!" He admitted, before changing the subject and leaning in closer to us.

"Anyway, to start, it's fine for us to just casually wait and see! We'll be glad if you could cooperate with us as much as you can, (N/n). Even with just that, it would really help us out a lot!☆" He chimed, raising an energized fist in the air. "Let's enjoy ourselves first, with smiling faces. Fortune and happiness come to those who smile~! Or something like that~! ♪"

"I'm not sure if that's true..." I couldn't help but point out, sweat dropping on how he sorta back tracked at the end there. 

"Right, right." Yuuki nodded alongside his friend. "And even if we'll get blamed by the student council...We could feign ignorance and say that (L/n)-chan had nothing to do with it, right? In other words, you'll be the same as Isara-kun, in a "reserve forces" position, so to speak?"

"I guess...?" I trailed off unsurely, while wondering about this "Isara-kun". I remembered them bringing him up yesterday and how he was part of their "Unit", but other than that he was a mystery to me. I wonder if he was just as weird as these guys…

"If you start going along with us casually, similar to Isara, you'll fall deep into a bottomless lake...it might turn out that way, but, well, whatever." Hidaka acknowledge casually. Well _that_ was ominous. Just what the hell is Isara doing to put himself in a situation like that?

"(L/n)." He continued, rousing me from my thoughts. "Just by being here, you give us hope. It fills us up with courage, that we can fight to oppose the status quo. That's why, for the time being, we're just glad that you properly came to school."

"Man, you sure know how to make a girl feel special..." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck in nervous gesture. "I haven't really done anything except talk to you guys and pass out so I don’t really deserve all this praise..."

Hidaka just waved my statement off, similar to how I did earlier. "Really, we're happy." He affirmed in earnest, tender smile in place. "Thank you, (L/n). Right now, that's plenty enough."

I felt touched at his words and looking at the trio of smiles being sent my way made my own grow. I simply nodded at them with a honored smile, mentally proclaiming that while I might not be the best for this job, I would try my best to meet their expectations.

"That aside, the school bell will ring soon." Hidaka announced after a few moments. "Everyone, prepare for class."

"As for our mission of rebelling against the student council...Let's discuss it with each other over lunch or after school." He added towards the us as Akehoshi let out a petulant whine.

"Eh~? Classes are a pain!" He pouted, arms splayed over his desk as he rested the side of his face on the surface. "I wanted to run wild. Instead of classes, it's way better to play terrorist~!"

"Honestly same, but I don't think the words "play" and "terrorist" should be in the same sentence." I pointed out dryly while Hidaka shook his head in disapproval at the his rather disturbing statement.

"Is that what you really think, Akehoshi?" He asked, tone akin to a scolding mother. "It's the duty of a student to study. (L/n) is also unfamiliar with the lessons, isn't she? Let's give her our full support."

He then turned to me with questioning eyes. "Do you have all of your textbooks and things, (L/n)? If you're lacking something, tell me. I'll lend it to you."

"No need, Sagami-sensei gave me my textbooks earlier." I answered, pulling out the book for my first class from my bag. Hidaka nodded in satisfaction, adding that if there was something I didn't understand, to ask him for help. I smiled up at him, nodded a "thank you" in return.

"Now then, everyone, take your seats. The teacher is on his way, classes will start." He instructed, walking to the front of the room to address the whole class. "Let's start a fresh new day "like usual" at Yumenosaki Academy."

 _'I have a strange feeling,'_ I thought, internally sighing as I began to take out my pens and pencils. _'That today is going to be an eventful one...'_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	9. The Devil King's Devil Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bishounen Count Chocula has certain plans for (F/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

_**Chapter 9- The Devil King's Devil Army** _

* * *

Yumenosaki Academy, though unique and different from many normal schools, also had some traits that resembled them. Yes, while they focused and prioritized the "Idol Course" students idol work, they also encouraged them to do things that regular students would do. One of these things being clubs, though they got nowhere near enough support as the idol activities did.

There were various clubs at Yumenosaki that one could join, such as the "Tennis Club", "Tea Club", or even the "Ninja Association Club" (whatever the hell _that_ was). 

One club in particular, or more accurate to say, a club relevant at this point in time, was the "Light Music Club". What exactly is "Light Music" and why does it have a club you may ask? Well in regard to that, I'm not sure, but it may or may not have to do with all the yelling and noise coming from the room (which would be ironic, considering how the cacaphnous sound wasn't light or musical at all).

The heavy strums of a guitar could be heard blasting from the club room, accompanied by the enraged howls of one Koga Oogami, self-proclaimed wolf and anger personified.

"URRRYYYAAAAA! GAAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared, face sharpened into a malicious expression as his fingers blurred on the strings. "Shit, _shit_! What is this, a goddamn cesspool!? My nose is gonna friggin’ fall off! Every last goddamn person here is rotten!"

Every single word he spoke vibrated with an immense fury and his eyes burned like melted gold. "AAAAaaAAH! I’ve got so much pent up anger, I’m gonna explode! Someone come help me blow off all this frustration! I’m beggin' ya!" 

His movements were as taunt as the strings of the guitar and he greatly resembled the wolf he constantly proclaimed himself to be. "I thought the _“Dragon King Competition”_ would be a chance to relieve some stress! In the end, I never even got a chance to take it out on anyone! UGRAAAAAAAH! Just rememberin' it pisses me off! Damn that Kiryu bastard from the karate club! And the student council! And that girl too! I could tear every last one of 'em limb from limb, but it won't be enough~! I’m so pissed!"

As the lovely little ray of sunshine continued his angry rant, two smaller figures sat side by side, watching him. Two identical pairs of green eyes blinked simultaneously as they watched the spectacle in interest. In fact, everything about the two boys were identical. From their height, build, and medium length orange hair that was parted in the middle.

The [boy](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/0/0b/Hinata_Aoi_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223073008) on the right, who had two dark pink hair clips on the left side of his head and was wearing hot pink headphones around his neck, let out a low, impressed whistle while he watched him play the guitar. "Man, Oogami-senpai’s completely lost his temper~..."

The [boy](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/8/87/Yuta_Aoi_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223073019) on the left, who had two blue clips on the right side of his head and was wearing matching colored headphones around his neck, looked on with a more serious expression than his twin, humming in agreement. "Just keep your fingers crossed and let sleeping Oogami-senpais lie."

"What’s up with all that? Did something happen to Oogami-senpai~?" The pink hair clip boy asked his brother, who looked up to the ceiling, tapping his index finger to his chin in an inquisitive gesture.

"I don’t know the details," He began. "But it sounds like he got whooped at the unauthorized match yesterday."

The jarring screech of a wrong note along with Oogami's indignant squawk drew the twin's attention back to their upperclassman.

"What? No I didn’t!" He snapped, glaring at the brothers. "The match was terminated! Anyone’d be down in the dumps with a half-assed ending like that!"

His ire was soon growing at the reminder of the _"Dragon King Competition"_ from yesterday as well as the pompous student council who crashed it. "It feels like my chest is being ripped in two, ugaaAAAAAH! The wound Kiryu gave me is throbbing. It ain't gonna heal ‘til I rip him to shreds~!"

The twins then watched as Oogami began to viciously kick a nearby wall to release his pent anger. The one with pink headphones looked on with an annoyed pout. "Senpai, don’t kick the wall~. The academy focuses its money on the idol trade. They’re “unenthusiastic” about club activities, so we can’t get much of a budget."

"We’re barely handling the club expenses as is, so even if you break the wall, we won’t be able to repair it~." His twin added in, looking unimpressed. "We had to get the instruments we’re using ourselves too...Speaking of which..."

The blue headphone boy turned towards his brother and pointed towards Oogami, or more accurately, the guitar in his hands. "Isn’t that your guitar that Oogami-senpai’s playing, Aniki?"

The older twin followed the younger's hand and cried out in realization as he was, indeed, playing _his_ guitar. "Ah! It really is! Senpai, hold up, I told you not to use other people’s instruments without asking, didn’t I~?" He whined, causing Oogami to click his tongue in irritation.

"Oh, shut up, your guys’ stuff is my stuff too! If it’s mine, it’s mine!" He drawled, glaring at the two dangerously. "I don’t even know which one of ya twins said that just now! You two piss me off! Don’t pop up at the same time, it’s confusing! Just one or the other alone would be enough!"

"Even if you say something like that, you know…." The blue twin trailed off with a sigh while the pink one just pouted at the injustice of the situation. "Anyways, if you make too much of a racket, you’ll wake up Sakuma-senpai, you know?"

"Why should I care!?" Oogami snapped, mood seeming to sour even more at the mention of this "Sakuma-senpai". "Why should I have to be considerate of that vampire bastard, huh? If you’ve got a problem with me, bring it on. I’ll take ya both on!"

"Please don’t snap at us too~!" The blue twin mocked cried in fear as he turned to address his older brother. "Oogami-senpai’s blood pressure is off the charts, huh?"

"Maybe it’d be a good idea for him to get Sakuma-senpai to suck some of it out?" The other proposed, and almost as if summoned, a deep yet soft voice spoke out.

"Did you summon me, my dear children of the “Light Music” club~?♪" The velvet like voice melodied, it's owner being a tall [young man](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/1/15/Rei_Sakuma_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223065446) who looked to be the oldest of the group. He had slightly long, wavy black hair that stopped at his shoulders and curved inwards along with startling red eyes. Another thing that was quite noteworthy of the teen was the fact that he had just risen from a _coffin_ , the lid covered with gold decal while the inside was lined with velvet cushion.

Blasé at the peculiar spectacle, the twins perked up when they saw their upperclassman had awoken. 

"Oh, he woke up. Good mooorning, Sakuma-senpai~!" Greeted the pink clip twin, his words followed by his pleasantly surprised brother.

"Actually, I’m amazed he managed to sleep until now with all the noise......" He mumbled as [Sakuma](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/3/38/%28Awakening_Vampire%29_Rei_Sakuma_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20190114154349) began to tousle his hair, right hand holding on to the lid.

"Kukuku. Noontime is when I rest, thus I was sound asleep!" He explained, pointing to himself with a smile. "See, I am a vampire, after all~! ♪" He then blinked in polite confusion, looking more intently at the duo before him. "Oh, what’s this? I feel as though there are two Aoi-kuns..?" He mumbled to himself as the twins simply smiled down at him.

"There’s always been two of us, seeing as we’re twins. Please wake up and snap out of it, Sakuma-senpai." The youngest twin requested while his older brother came up with a glass of water.

"Senpai, would you like some cold water to help wake you up~? Here, here! ♪" He offered, holding out the glass for the older boy to take it.

"Sorry to make you always do this, Aoi-kun." Sakuma apologized, standing up from his coffin with the lithe of a black cat. He took the glass and gave a blissful sigh after he drank some. "Ah, the cold water is seeping into every fiber of my being...♪"

"UGAAAAAH!" Oogami suddenly cut in with a roar, stalking up to his fellow club members. "Cut out the happy-go-lucky bullshit~! Don’t be so calm! I’ll kill you!"

Unperturbed by the intimidating approach, Sakuma simply smiled at him, slightly tilting his head to the side. "What’s gotten into you? You’re making a racket. I’m old and rather slow to wake up, so I’ll get a headache if you make a fuss right next to me..."

He then gave an indulgent sigh, reaching out to ruffle Oogami's messy grey locks. "The~re, there, I’ve been neglecting you a lot lately. You’ve been lonely, haven’t you? It's all right Poochie, I shall toss a ball for you to fetch......♪"

Oogami could feel the angry vein in his head pulse as he slapped the offending hand away from him. "Don’t call me "Poochie"! I ain't a dog, I’m a proud, noble wolf dammit!" He growled out before pointing an accusatory finger towards Sakuma. "And don’t go pulling off that chuunibyou crap perfectly from the moment you wake up~! _“I’m old”_ my ass, you’re so irritating!" He ranted, crossing his arms in anger. "If you’re really a vampire, then act like one and go shut yourself away in a coffin for the rest of eternity!"

Sakuma merely chuckled at the tirade, looking at Oogami in amusement. "I believe that you pull off the whole _“I’m a wolf”_ or what have you rather flawlessly yourself, though~?" He shot back, smirk quirking up at the thought. "There, there, poor Poochie. I know what happened. Kiryu-kun bullied you, so you came running back here with your tail between your legs, didn’t you?" He asked, shaking his head in feigned sympathy. "That devilish child is like a chestnut on the fire. If you touch him carelessly, you’ll get yourself seriously injured. He’s far more dangerous than the student council. You went barking up the wrong tree, didn’t you, Poochie?"

Like gasoline to a fire, Oogami could feel his anger grow to dangerous levels at his upper classmen's mocking, especially when he slightly crouched down and pat his hands on his lap like how one would do to call their pet over. 

"Come now, stop making that face like you’re about to cry and come over here." He beckoned in a soothing tone, only adding to the other's indignation. "I, kind as I am, shall comfort you. I’ll scratch behind your ears......♪"

 _That_ seemed to be too much for Oogami as a dark aura was coming off of him in waves as he glared at Sakuma. "I'll beat ya to death, bastard~! I’ll kill you a hundred times over, then kill you a hundred times more for good measure!" He roared, looking ready to pounce on the other at any moment.

"Still, you’ve got a knowing look. Were you watching the "DreamFes" yesterday, Sakuma-senpai?" Asked the twin with blue headphones, both brothers ignoring their ragging senpai in the background.

"You’ve got good ears, as always~!" Added the other, to which Sakuma chuckled softly.

"Kukuku. I know everything~; if it has to do with this academy, I know it all." He explained to the duo before turning his gaze back over to Oogami. "That aside...Please don’t go doing things your own way too much, Poochie. It is not all so pleasant having the student council keeping an eye on us, okay?"

The animalistic teen clicked his tongue in annoyance, barring his teeth. "I’ve been rioting because you’re a gutless coward, you bastard~! Do something, at least a _little_! I’m begging ya!"

"I understand how you feel, but calm down, Poochie. I am but one of the “three oddballs,” so I cannot make a move carelessly." Sakuma explained, calmly gesturing to himself. "If there was a full-on war between the student council and us three oddballs, we shall be the ones crushed, you know?"

His red eyes took on a more wistful look, as well as something else that made them appear hazy. "Even though we “Five Oddballs” were once well-renowned, basking in our own glory, two of us have since broken. The remaining two besides I are too free-spirited to be able to control." 

Sakuma sighed in remorseful resignation as the other three watched on silently. "Even if I were to go against them alone, I would not be able to leave so much as a scratch upon the rock-solid student council. It is best that things stay peaceful. It may be suffocating, but peace is peace, so we’ll just have to make do. Isn't that right, Poochie? By the way, have you eaten yet......?"

Oogami scoffed at the sudden change in subject, looking unamused and more than a little upset. "Don’t act senile, you decrepit bastard. There’s no way things are fine the way they are, right!?"

He grit his teeth in disgust as he remembered the deprecating words of the student council from yesterday and how they viewed them as just a bunch of lowly livestock. He couldn't stand the sickening sensation of defeat that he felt and he was eager to get rid of its lingering memory as soon as possible. "Fighting against the machine is what rock and roll is all about! I’ll take on the student council alone if I have to!"

"Now, now, I’ve been telling you to calm down." Sakuma repeated, laying a placating hand on his shoulder. "I also find the academy’s present situation boring, but now is not the time. In order to mobilize at any time...I believe I have been making all the necessary preparations." He then walked over towards the window that looked out towards the front of the school, it's pristine exterior bearing a façade of its inner unsightliness. "Fortunately, a seed has been sowed in this academy that will doubtless bring commotion."

The three perked up in curiosity at the mention of this _"seed"_ and Sakuma's grin grew wider at their obvious interest. "It has spread its roots through the ruins of this academy and is attempting to make flowers bloom where even dreams have withered." He elaborated, staring down at the bed of flowers that dotted the campus attractively. "The moment that seed buds will be our long-awaited chance. Wait for the night to fall, Poochie, fore the sun will surely set. There is no such thing as a sun that dominates the top of the sky forever, so let us eagerly await the chaos of night. That is the time most fitting for us denizens of darkness to make our move. Kukkukku~! ♪"

"The hell? What’s that supposed to mean?" Oogami questioned, eye twitching in annoyance at the cryptic speech. "Speak so I can understand you!"

"Kukuku. Soon, you too will come to understand. This is but _“the calm before the storm,”_ is it not?" He laughed before turning to face his club members, leaning on the window seal. "More importantly, though, this has piqued my interest a bit. I think I’d like to get a look at the rumored transfer student, I wonder if we could meet somehow?" He mused to himself while faint recognition flashed across Oogami's face.

"Transfer student......" He repeated in thought, before the face of a familiar girl popped up in his head, giving way to realization. "Wait, that chick? You mean the one who was with that idiot Akehoshi?"

"Indeed." Sakuma confirmed before turning to the twins. "Sorry, Aoi-kuns, but could I ask you to fetch her? I’d like to assess her and see just what kind of a person she is." 

Curious, the boys soon agreed, knowing that their senpai always had a reason for his actions, however elaborate they were...

"Our Poochie here was quite rude to her, so I must offer her my apologies as well… Be courteous." He elaborated, a calculating light shining in his ruby gaze. "Depending on the circumstances, that transfer student may just be the most precious treasure in the whole academy. We’d be in trouble if we did anything rude, so think of it as walking on eggshells~♪" He ended, chuckling somewhat ominously.

His thoughts went to the girl and the potential powers that she possessed. Yes, if they planned on changing the academy, they would need her help. He only hoped she'd be whiling to assist them.

_He didn't want to do things the hard way after all~_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	10. Guide, Objective, Auditorium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which "Trickstar" and (F/n) strategize, but since they all share a single brain cell it doesn't get too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

_**Chapter 10- Guide, Objective, Auditorium** _

* * *

“?!”

I felt a sudden shiver go down my spine, nearly dropping my books as I was putting them away in my bag. The uncomfortable feeling of being watched was practically drilling me in the back of my head and I quickly looked around to check if anyone was staring at me. Oddly enough, everyone in my class were preoccupied with their own thing and weren’t really giving me a second glance.

 _‘What the hell?’_ I grimaced, rubbing the back of my neck to get rid of the creepy feeling before I continued to put away my stuff.

 _'That was...weird...'_ I wrinkled my nose as I pulled out my lunch and set it on my desk. _'…It felt like I was being cursed or something...'_

"It's lunch time, (L/n)." Hidaka announced, he, Akehoshi, and Yuuki pushing their desks against mine and placing down their own lunches. "While we're eating, let's discuss our plan of action from here on out."

Akehoshi let out a tired groan after he placed his food down and draped himself over Hidaka’s shoulders. "I'm sooo worn out from class, Hokke~!" He whined as he was being pushed away in irritation.

"Don't come clinging onto me for no reason, it's irritating. Your skin-ship is way too excessive. Are you a dog?" He demanded, eventually getting away from him and sitting down (why must you reject his love Hokke~?). Yuuki followed his lead with a chuckle while Akehoshi did the same, only with a pout.

"It's fine, it's not gonna kill you or anything, y'know~?" He mumbled sullenly before quickly perking up and looking towards me. "More importantly, (N/n), how was it? Your first class at Yumenosaki Academy?♪"

I quickly swallowed the rice I was eating and gave him a blank stare. “Soul draining. My brain is fried and my head hurts. You guys academic curriculum is on a whole other level.” Seriously, I almost puked when I saw the syllabus for what we had to do in our classes. I thought this was a school for idols, not super _geniuses_! There wasn’t a 1mm chance in hell that I was going to understand it! A 10 billion chance of failure!

"Ah, even (L/n)-chan's dead tired. On top of your recovery, the classes are _completely_ different from those of a regular school huh~? I'm struggling really hard just to keep up, too!" Yuuki chirped before taking a sip of his drink. He then gave a relieved sigh and shot me a bright grin. "Fufufu ♪ With this, I might be able to have my wish of "escaping the lowest rank" at exams!"

“Ye~p. I got a PhD at being a dumbass, so you have nothing to worry about.” I spoke with as little enthusiasm as I could muster, pointing my thumbs at myself with an empty smile. What I didn’t tell him though was that I also had a master’s at bullshitting my way to a passing grade. I decided to keep this a secret though, just so I could gloat in his face when he saw that I had a higher score than him in exams without even trying hard~

"Yuuki, you should also work a little harder." Hidaka admonished with a warning look, carefully picking up some veggies from his lunch. "If there's something you don't know, I'll teach you, alright?"

"Hidaka-kun! Guys that can't study don't even know which parts they don't know! Right~ (L/n)-chan?"

I mean, he wasn’t wrong. Honestly, I never really bothered to study in the first place. Only for when I had an extremely important test or exam that was worth half my grade.

"It can't be helped that there are things that (L/n) is unfamiliar with, but you should put a little more effort into your studies." Hidaka continued to scold him while Akehoshi laughed at Yuuki's predicament. Ah schadenfreude. It never failed to make people feel good when others were suffering~

"Ahaha~☆! When you're an idiot even though you wear glasses, it makes you seem like three times more of an idiot than you normally would, you know~?" He mused lightly, dealing a heavy blow to Yuuki’s ego like an arrow to the chest. Damn, _savage_ ~

"Guuh, Akehoshi-kun, you traitor! We're the _"Idiot Duo"_ aren't we?" He cried out in betrayal, looking petulantly upset (I couldn't help but think that being a part of something called the _"Idiot Duo"_ wasn't something one should be proud of though...). "Why are you a model student when it comes to stuff like classes and tests? You genius~!"

"Hm~? Things like grades have nothing to do with our actual idol activities so can't you take it easy?" Akehoshi explained simply, as if what he was saying was common sense. He then turned to me with a pondering expression. "Even though the (N/n)'s in the "Producer course," she's taking the same classes as us in the "idol course" huh~?"

"Well yeah..." I placed down the tamagoyaki I was about to eat (looks like I wasn’t going to finish my lunch anytime soon due to all these darn questions). "We discussed this yesterday, didn't we? Since the "Producer course" is a department that was established so suddenly, they haven't prepared anything like teachers, textbooks or lesson plans yet. Or, at least, that's what Sagami-sensei told me...He also said that eventually, though, they'll probably get things in working order so all I gotta do is just wait and see."

"Oh right..." Akehoshi hummed before looking at me in anticipation. "So if you quickly become a capable producer, it'll help us out too, right~♪"

“Well...” I really did want to say yes, but me, myself, and especially I would know that it would be a lie. Becoming a producer sounded so easy in theory, but in practice it was a whole other story. I actually _did_ find a Wiki-How article on how to become a music producer (it was quite in depth), so I did have a better idea about what I could possibly do than when I first came here. Unfortunately, being a producer required a lot more knowledge and skill than I could possibly have.

Perhaps noticing the awkward look on my face, Hidaka jumped in to save me from responding. "On the contrary, (L/n) is an amateur when it comes to being a producer. She hasn't had the chance to learn the skills for it, so it's probably unfair to her to expect so much of her in that respect."

Thanks for coming in clutch my dude! I gave Hidaka a small but grateful smile, but I couldn't help the bitter pang in my chest when I realized just how woefully incompetent I was. Hopefully I’ll learn something useful soon ‘cause at the moment I was about as needed as a unnecessary movie sequel...

"We’re still a work in progress ourselves." Akehoshi quickly pointed out. "And we’re doing something that's harder than anything that’s been done since the beginning of Yumenosaki Academy, you know~?" He then sighed, leaning back and placing his arms behind his head. "We don't know what's best to do, huh? I want a strategy guide..."

"Hmm. A guide or a handbook...." Hidaka mused, looking thoughtful. We all watched as he seemed to be coming to some conclusion. "We want an adviser, don't we? We won't aim so high as to "want them to teach us every detail", but..."

Huh…now that he mentions it. "You know, that’s actually a good idea...Since you guys are just starting to become idols, it would be nice to have someone with experience to look to for help..."

Hidaka nodded in agreement with my words. "We want positive proof that we should go on the way we're heading. If we can’t obtain one, it will be difficult to take even the first step forward."

The guys seemed to be considering this as well as Akehoshi let out a hum in thought. "Hmm~ It'd be nice if someone "capable" could become our adviser though, huh? It’s not impossible for us to think and act on everything all by ourselves, either, but..." He trailed off with a sigh, a grim smile settling on his face. "In that case, it'd take us time to do things, and we won’t be able to help that~!"

"In this situation, there's no way we can rely on the teachers either, huh?" Yuuki added in resigned tone. "The student council members are Yumenosaki Academy's officially appointed student representatives. Basically, the teachers are on the side of the student council."

"Are there no other teachers who would be whiling to help you guys?" I asked, irked at the fact that the teachers would show such blatant favoritism to the Student Council. Typical. Of course the they would take the side of the golden boys while snubbing the “troublemakers”… "What about Sagami-sensei? He may be irresponsible and lazy as hell, but he might be whiling to help?"

Hidaka shook his head. "No, in terms of our situation, I'm positive most, if not all the teachers will side with the Student Council. We can assume that Kunugi-sensei is out of the question since he's the adviser of the student council, but we probably can't rely on Sagami-sensei either. You're right in your assumption that he would help us if needed, but even though he's accommodated us on various things in the past, we can't trouble him for more than that."

I clicked my tongue in frustration at this, but eventually nodded in agreement. If the teacher’s stances were as set in stone as he said, then we really were at a disadvantage... "Well...what if you guys find a third-year student and ask him for help? That would be the next best thing after a teacher, right?"

"If there's someone among the upperclassmen with a lot of ability who would guide and train us, that would be ideal, but..." Hidaka trailed off, before shaking his head to dismiss a rouge thought. "We probably won't have that kind of luck. We'll have to make the best of things by ourselves at the start. You too, (L/n)."

“Huh?” I was a little startled to see him looking at me intently, his dark gaze serious. "You might gain your skill as a "Producer" slowly...It's fine to wait for that, but we don’t have that much time. I’d like to go for it without hurrying or rushing it, but the perfect opportunity for us is drawing closer."

At the intrigued looks he was getting from us, Hidaka settled closer to elaborate. "Among the types of Dream Fes, the second highest ranking performance is the "S1." They're planning to hold one in two weeks’ time."

"Really?" I traded surprised looks with the other two. I remembered how Hidaka mentioned the "S1” "DreamFes" yesterday and how rare, influential, and beneficial they were to “Units”.

Hidaka nodded, lacing his hands together on his desk. "An "S1" is held once every season. If we miss out on it this time, the next will be several months from now..."

"That long huh?" Well damn, I guess these things _are_ super rare then. "Well if that’s the case, wouldn't it be better if we waited until the next one? It would give you guys more time to prepare..."

"We could wait for that, but if we let that much time pass, the influence of the student council will likely strengthen that much more as well."

"I see..." Ugh, I hated that time was working against us like this. We only had two weeks to prepare for the "S1", but even I could tell that "Trickstar" wasn't ready to perform at all. This really wasn't good...

"Time is not on our side." Hidaka wearily sighed, mumbling with a slight grimace. "I expect that things will become more and more disadvantageous for us. Even the student council president, who is absent due to his long hospitalization, might be back by then."

"I'm assuming him coming back isn't a good thing?" I asked hypothetically, not really needing an answer. The anxious looks on their faces at such a prospect spoke volumes…

"At this point, the student council is already way too powerful. But if the one that they nicknamed the "Emperor" were to return..." Hidaka trailed off, his grimace etching even deeper. "We'll lose our chance to succeed."

 _“Great~”_ I winced, especially at the term "Emperor" (which I thought was a rather fitting title in a bitter way). Looks like we’re under more pressure than I thought..."So basically, if you guys want to stand a chance against the student council, you have to deal a crushing blow at the "S1" right?"

"That is correct..."

"Okay but isn’t there a bigger issue to deal with then..?" I wondered, earning curious looks in return. "I mean, yeah if you win it, you would gain a lot of benefits and attention, but who's to say that you guys will even get the votes? If the school always votes for "Units" with student council members like you said, then won't you guys be at a huge disadvantage?"

Hidaka seemed taken aback from my questions, but quickly regained his composure. "Oh right. I haven't told you the details, have I, (L/n)? I apologize, I'll explain it one more time. You were right in your earlier assumption, in our current state, there is no one that can go against the overwhelmingly powerful student council. It will surely be a victory for them."

His words weren’t self-deprecating, but truthful. It was a painful truth to admit, sure, but valid none the less. "But with the circumstances surrounding a "S1", we have a chance to succeed."

"Circumstances?"

"The Dream Festivals that rank lower than "S2" are events restricted to within the school. But, a "S1" isn't just within the school. It is a large-scale Dream Fes where "everyday people" such as students from neighboring schools and residents from around the region are invited to come join the audience."

"I see...that sounds pretty Gucci~" I trailed off, feeling hopeful about our situation for the first time since this conversation started. "An audience of people outside of the school adds a lot of uncertain factors into the situation, and that could be beneficial to us."

"Unlike the students of Yumenosaki Academy, who willingly obey the student council, the "everyday audience members" will vote according to their own preferences." Hidaka continued to explain. "A swing vote, so to speak. If we can scrape that together, theoretically speaking, there may even be a possibility that we will gain victory against the student council."

Well, the plan wasn’t fool proof, but it was better than anything I could think off. If the guys and I played our cards right, we may have a chance to actually win this!

"And then, if they're defeated once, the power of the student council will collapse. _“Even the student council can lose. They can be defeated”_. If that fact is brought to light, support for the student council will probably waver."

"That's true..." After all, a devil isn't so scary when you see it bleed because then you know it can be hurt. It wasn't some invincible foe, but something with a weakness. A weakness that could be exploited...

"It's like a people's revolution to overthrow an absolute monarchy." Hidaka stated with a wisdom one normally wouldn't find in teenagers. "If they know that their opponents are humans that can be beaten too, they can fight. It will give hope to everyone in Yumenosaki Academy, who could do nothing but bow down before the student council. The "S1" is our best chance for that." 

His words, inspiring as they were, were tinged with a wistful thinking. However, he soon sighed as he seemed to come back to reality. "Be that as it may, we just have the "possibility of winning". Of course, it is not the case that we "absolutely can win". The student council is also strong without equal, whether individually or as a "Unit". Even if we fought them on equal terms, there's absolutely no guarantee that we could win. With our current ability, If we challenged them to an ordinary match, it would likely result in us getting kicked around." His words were a poignant reminder of how he sounded in the infirmary, yet the determined light in his deep blue eyes contrasted and clashed with the sour memory.

"Therefore, we need a plan and, if we could manage it, an excellent commander." He continued, crossing his arms. "We need a guarantee that we can win for sure. The student council hasn’t even thought of someone committing treason against them, so our "first strike" will certainly be a surprise attack. With an unforeseen attack, we'll drive them out of power. Seeing as we can't ambush them a second time, we want to choose the right time for it. If we aren't able to do that at the approaching "S1," we will have to wait instead for the next chance. The positive proof that we can win...... If we don't find that, we'll gracefully forfeit the "S1" this time and wait quietly for our chance. I want to set up some guidelines to lead us in that direction, but... I want to hear your opinions too. What do you think?"

Hidaka turned towards us after his monologue (for such a stoic guy, he sure could speak his mind), only to give an angry twitch when he saw the confused look on Yuuki’s face and the carefree smile on Akehoshi’s. It seems the fact that they were quiet for so long wasn't because they were listening. Quite the opposite actually (not that I could talk as even I had trouble keeping up with Hidaka’s thought process).

"I don't get all those complicated things!" Yuuki cried, musing up his hair wildly while Akehoshi just laughed, giving Hidaka a thumbs up.

"We'll leave it to you, Hokke~☆!"

"I see...It's ridiculous that you guys would think about it seriously, so I'd like you to "pretend to think about it" at least." Yep, he sounded annoyed alright. I was tempted to laugh at his reaction, but decided against it as I didn’t want to piss him off anymore.

"So~, where should we start first?" I instead asked, trying to distract him from choking the two out. "Do you have an idea on how we should go about the plan?"

Looking grateful at the fact that somebody was actually listening to his words (sorry bro, I was barely paying attention as well), Hidaka turned to me with consideration. "While the plan's not set in stone, I do have some place in mind. I want to go check it out after we finish our lunch if that's alright with you?"

“Yeah, no problem. I’m almost done with my lunch anyway.”

Y’know, after all this planning and talking and stuff, I was starting to find the situation almost comical in a grim sort of way. Here we were, sitting around and discussing a "Coup d'etat" like a rebel group trying to take down their corrupt government. Though, when put like that, the comparison wasn't that far off. Could "Trickstar" and I really stand a chance against the Student Council? I didn't know, but I could always hope for a miracle...

* * *

As it turns out, the place Hidaka wanted to check out was the school's auditorium. The expansive room held hundreds of seats and the stage looked like it could hold a whole marching band with more than enough space to spare.

"It’s dark in here, so watch your step, (L/n)." Hidaka advised her as she was too preoccupied with observing her surroundings to really notice.

"Coolio~" She breathed in slight awe, her voice echoing in the empty room. "This place is huge, an absolute unit! Why didn't they just have the "Dragon King Competition" in here instead of outside?"

"Unauthorized matches like that aren’t recognized by the academy as official competitions, so the students put up their own temporary stage and held the event there. Official matches, however, are all held here in this auditorium.” Hidaka explained before gesturing to the room as a whole. "We haven’t decided yet whether we’ll participate in the “S1” two weeks from now, but there’s no harm in scoping the place out, right? We can at least get a feel for the atmosphere. There’s still plenty of time before the lunch break ends, after all."

 _'So that's why he wanted to come here...'_ She mused to herself while Akehoshi let out a low whistle (Yuuki wasn't there as he went to go use the bathroom, saying that he would meet them here when he was finished).

"Man, the auditorium is pretty gloomy when no one’s in it." He acknowledge, turning a bright grin towards (F/n). "During an actual Dream Fes, this room’d be completely packed with a huge audience. It’s quite the sight~!"

He then began to circle about the room while laughing. "Ahaha! I bet it’d be fun to sing and dance here. I’m getting excited already~✫"

"True...the rebellion against the student council aside, it could be good to participate for fun." Hidaka agreed, crossing his arms while nodding. "It would be good experience If we do participate. I’d still like to beat the student council, though."

"That’d be difficult, given our current circumstances. Hmmm, it’d be great if we could think of a nice idea for how to turn the tables in one go, though!" He hummed before bopping a fist in to his open hand, as if he had just come up with something brilliant. “Oh, I know! How ‘bout we seriously act like terrorists and blow up the student council guys during their live~?"

“Wow, okay go off I guess…?” (F/n) gave him a perturbed look, even taking a few cautious steps away from him. It was jarring to hear something so disturbing come from such a happy go lucky guy. The smile on his face would've unsettled her if she wasn't sure he was joking when he said that.

…At least, she _hoped_ he was joking anyway. Hidaka seemed to feel the same way, leveling a deadpan stare towards his friend.

"You say some frightening things every now and then, you know?" He stated, much to the other's oblivious confusion. "There’s no point to beating them if we don’t fight them fair and square. Besides, even if we applied to participate, I don’t know whether we’d get accepted with how we are now."

"We are lacking a lot, huh~? Like outfits, practice, and a set list." Akehoshi listed off on his fingers. "Doesn’t having a goal get you all fired up, though?"

 _“We’re like a lvl. 1 scrub who just started an rpg…'_ The girl mused to herself, feeling drained just from thinking about all the preparations they had to do. They didn't even have _outfits_ yet! This was going to be a looong two weeks...

"I suppose. It wouldn’t be a waste of time to prepare on the assumption we will participate in the “S1.”" Hidaka admitted with a pensive look. "We can decide whether or not to actually do so once we’re fully prepared. Two weeks aren’t much, but we still have time."

"I guess the first order of business is to do something about our outfits~! We only just formed "Trickstar", after all." Akehoshi cried, pumping an energetic fist in the air. "We don’t have “Unit” outfits so I wonder if someone’d make them for us...Huh?"

(F/n) followed Akehoshi's line of sight, curious as to what caught his attention. There, she saw a slightly shorter than average [boy](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/7/70/Hajime_Shino_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223072754) sweeping near the stage. He had medium length light blue hair, cut in a straight line above his jawline and his light lilac colored eyes were soft as his voice, from which she could hear from his gentle humming. 

"~♪"

 _‘Who is that smol cotton candy “Dum Dum” lollipop child?’_ She tilted her head as Akehoshi's face lit up at the sight of the younger looking boy, like a dog who just saw a squirrel. He began to run over to him with eager steps, crying _"Shinonon!"_ as he threw his arms around him, practically knocking the poor boy over.

"Shinonon" seemed rather preoccupied with his cleaning, so he was understandably taken aback when he was nearly tackled to the ground by the energetic boy.

"Whoa?!" He yipped in shock, looking pleasantly surprised when he saw who exactly was hugging him. "H…H-Hello, Akehoshi-senpai!"

" _Yahoo_ ~✫! What are you doing here, Shinonon~?" He cheerfully asked as (F/n) and Hidaka walked over towards the duo.

"An acquaintance, Akehoshi?" The latter asked as the former observed the two with interest.

"Yeah!" He answered with a chirp. "Y'know how I do “on-campus part time jobs” to earn some pocket change, right~? Well, the two of us end up together a lot! This is Shino Hajime, a first year in the "Tea club". His nickname’s Shinonon!"

"Akehoshi-senpai is the only one who calls me “Shinonon,” though. He’s always taking good care of me...♪" " Shino added, flushing a pastel pink at the fact. He then perked up in sudden thought, looking over towards his upper-classmen with curious eyes. "Umm, what business has brought you all here to the auditorium? An “S2” is being held here after school, so the “auditorium” is in the middle of being cleaned. I would really appreciate it if you didn’t make much of a mess..."

"You’re cleaning it up, huh? Good work, good work!" Akehoshi encouraged before it was his turn to look surprised. "Wait, you’re doing an “on-campus part time job” again~? You’re a hard worker, Shinonon!"

Shino gave a bashful chuckle as Akehoshi cuddled closer to the boy, rubbing his cheek on the top of his head. "Ehehe. I’m poor, after all."

"Okay, firstly mood. Secondly, you guys have "part time jobs" here?" (F/n) asked Hidaka, looking away from the affectionate scene (it was so fluffy that she felt like she needed to read a dozen angst fics to get it out of her system).

"Yes we do." He promptly answered. "“On-campus part time jobs” are one way to earn funds in the form of a currency used only here at the academy, but they’re still useful for making a variety of payments, such as renting practice rooms or having outfits made. You can also buy food in the cafeteria or goods at the school store with the school’s currency."

"Really?" She asked in genuine interest. While she did get an allowance at the end of every week, it wouldn't hurt to have a part-time job for some extra spending money (maybe she could use the currency to buy some snacks from the school store…). "What type of jobs can you do to earn some?"

"Well, there are various job you can do to earn money here, like organizing events and handling teacher requests. You can also earn funds by winning “DreamFes” matches. It’s possible to exchange the currency with real money too, but the exchange rate is low and there are even guys who use it to conduct distasteful transactions, apparently."

 _'Distasteful transactions? What does that even me-'_ (F/n) perked up as she saw something moving in the corner of her eye. Meanwhile, Shino laughed softly at the conversation.

"Ahaha. If you break the school’s rules, they sometimes make you pay fines too." He explained before his expression became somewhat downcast. "My “Unit’s” application went through recently and we finally got some funding for our activities, but...Our score at the “A1” wasn’t very good, so our balance is close to nothing."

"By the way," Hidaka quickly added to her, though he didn't notice that she seemed distracted by something not too far away. "The “A1” is a Dream Fes that only newly-formed “Units” and students who’ve recently entered the academy can participate in. Put simply, it’s a rookie match. It’s seen as a place for new students and “Units” to debut."

"Yes. I was really nervous. I’ll start trembling just remembering it." The boy admitted, his smile tilted anxiously. "Still, there isn’t anyone like the student council in “A1” matches, so I think I was able to sing freely~♪"

Shino then sighed, looking to the ground with plaintive eyes. "We’ve only just started our idol activities, so we still don’t know left from right, but...I want to earn even just a little money to put toward our funds, so lately all I’ve been doing is “on-campus part time jobs”. Living without money would be like living without a head, after all. I’m doing my best...♪"

His small smile complimented Akehoshi's own undaunted one as said boy pointed to himself in humor.

"Shinonon, you formed a “Unit,” huh~? Me too, me too! The guys with me are members too ✫!" He divulged, motioning over to where Hidaka was standing. "Who’d you team up with, Shinonon~?"

"Oh, right, I’m together with a couple of people I get along with in my year...and seeing as it’d be a little worrisome only having new students, a senior we know is participating as something like our guardian." Shino then gave an anxious chuckle, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. "One of our members got overly excited and had uniforms and stuff made. Thanks to that, our funds are gone, so we’re in a little trouble, but...that’s all the more reason for me to work hard. I’m slow, so I have to work two or three times harder than everyone else!"

He finished his speech by looking at his upperclassmen with shy, yet hopeful looking eyes. "There’s a Dream Fes after school today, and we’re planning to participate. If you seniors feel like it, please come watch~♪"

"I’ll go watch, I’ll go watch!" Akehoshi eagerly agreed, hopping up and down in excitement. "After all, I’m a fan of your singing voice, Shinonon✫!"

Shino flushed at the praise but looked bashfully flattered none the less. "Thank you so much. I’m really glad to hear that~♪ I’m quiet, so if I don’t do my best to raise my voice, I’ll be covered up by the instrumental..." He trailed off, before looking up at him admiration. "I’m jealous of how energetic you always are, Akehoshi-senpai. I’m always thinking about how nice it’d be if I could be more like you~♪"

"You’d be better off not trying to imitate this guy for a whole number of reasons." Hidaka couldn't help but bluntly advise, ignoring the indignant shouts from his friend. "Still, if you’re in the middle of cleaning, we shouldn’t get in your way, should we? For now, let’s withd-... Huh?"

Akehoshi promptly stopped his whining at the somewhat distressed air that radiated from his friend. "What’s wrong, Hokke~?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head, watching as the other was looking around the room, as if searching for something.

"No, it’s just that I realized that (L/n) vanished at some point without me noticing." He explained, before going on in a low voice. "Where did she go?"

Akehoshi perked up at this and also began to look around. He was right, (N/n) was nowhere to be seen! "Oh, you’re right. Maybe she went to the bathroom like Ukki?" He mused as Hidaka put a thumb under his chin in thought.

"Hmmm. If (L/n)’s not here, this won’t be much of a talk." He muttered before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "Let’s trying calling her cell phone, I guess... I don’t know why, but I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	11. Trials, Captive, Howl, Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lot of people are angy, but the power of friendship (and threats) make them feel better in the end~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

_**Chapter 11- Trials, Captive, Howl, Bright Future** _

* * *

I’ve always had a...special relationship with "Lady Luck". On some days, we got along as well as a house on fire. On other days, we were like peaches and cream.

Today...well, today wasn't like those other days...

It seemed like "Miss Fortuna" felt a little irritable this fine afternoon and decided to take her frustrations out on poor wittle ol’ me in the form of having me get freakin’ _kidnapped_.

Of course, one would say that this was my fault. I had always been too curious for my own good, the phrase _"Curiosity killed the cat"_ not really phasing me (I preferred the less frequently seen rejoinder _"But satisfaction brought it back"_ ). My stepfather believed I was just an avid learner while my mother thought I was just nosy brat. Both of their evaluations were valid though and applied to me in every way. So naturally, when I saw a strange sight coming from the entrance of the auditorium, it caught my interest right away.

I watched as what appeared to be two cute looking monkey puppets danced left and right from the slightly open door. They looked similar to the monkeys from _"Rhythm Heavan"_ , though one was pink and the other was blue. Once they saw that they had my undivided attention, they began to try and beckon me forward, fabric bodies undulating in a comedic temptation.

I was naturally very bewildered, the whole scene appearing very surreal to me. I looked around the room for a few moments, before pointing at myself to make sure the monkeys were _actually_ asking for me (don't ask me why, I just couldn't help it). The monkeys nodded that, yes, they _did_ mean me and I wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that.

I didn't know the intentions of the ones handling the puppets (no matter how harmless and cute they looked), so I was hesitant to go near them. Maybe I should just…pretend I didn't see them and listen to the conversation at hand? Yeah…Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Nice thinkin’ (F/n)!

I nodded to myself at my ingenious plan and was all set to follow it, but that seemed to send the monkeys into a panic. They began to wave wildly at me, as if to ask me to reconsider before they looked down sadly when they saw I was going to ignore them.

I was almost appalled with myself for feeling guilty. It probably had to do with the fact that seeing cute things being sad always pulled at my heart strings. My eternal struggle of minding my own business and appeasing animals was nothing short of agony. Finally, empathy won out (like _always_ ) and I reluctantly made my way to the door with a resigned sigh.

I idly wondered if the guys noticed me leaving, but they seemed too busy with their conversation to do so. Oh well, it wasn’t like I was going to be gone for long.

The previously depressed monkeys perked up when they saw me approaching and they silently cheered and _dabbed_ before withdrawing from the room.

Surprised, I slightly picked up the pace. There was no way I was going to ignore two colorful dabbing monkeys now, so why did they leave?!

I made it to the door before slowly pushing it open and looking up and down the mysteriously dabbing monkey puppet free hall. Confused and disappointed, I fully entered the hall. I didn't see anything and was now wondering if I just imagined them. Maybe I was just more sleep deprived than usual?

 _'Ha~ I should probably get back to the guys before they start wondering where I am...'_ I made to turn back into the room, but a peculiar sight greeted me once again.

I stared up at the ceiling with a carefully blank expression…

…Well, to be more accurate, I stared up at the _boys_ who were up on the ceiling…

There were two indentions on the walls that were made by the arches in the halls. One indention was on either side of the auditorium doors, which the identical looking boys utilized by hanging on to them like spiders in a corner. It was a...disturbing scene to say the least, one that paralyzed me, mouth and eyes wide and disbelieving.

Neither of us moved for what felt like hours and it wasn't until I raised a shaky finger up at them that I decided to say something. "W…W-What happened to the monkeys?"

The boys' grins grew wider and I felt like coming to school today was a terrible idea.

Time skip to now and things were definitely _not_ Gucci. I was being carried by the two monkey masquerading twins by my arms while I wildly kicked my legs to free myself.

"LET ME GO!" I cried, trying (and failing) to escape from their hold. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"Fulfilling our mission ma'am!" The boy with pink headphones, Hinata (whose name I had found out sometime earlier from a conversation with the other twin) confirmed while his brother, Yuta, looked unbothered by my struggles (damn were these two strong!).

"I wouldn't move around so much if I were you." He advised with a blasé attitude. "You can't blame us if we drop you."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO FREAKIN’ BLAME YOU!" I snapped, looking at him incredulously. "YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME!!!"

This is just my luck! First I get tackled to the ground by some delusional werewolf manic, then I get tossed up and down into the air by Akehoshi and Yuuki, and now I was being kidnapped by twins! Why must almost every guy at this school make it their sole mission to toss me around like a god damn rag doll???

The next several minutes consisted of running, cursing (courtesy of moi~), and kicking until the we had finally made it to a room labeled the “Light Music” club.

"Sakuma-senpai~!" The twins cheered, opening the door with bright smiles on their faces. "The target has been acquired!"

I squinted through the dark and dreary room, noting that it was filled with various instruments such as a drum set and a guitar. There was also nobody in here, a fact that made the guys tilt their head in confusion.

"Eh? Where's Sakuma-senpai?" Hinata asked, walking into the room along with his brother.

"He's most likely sleeping..." Yuta answered with a simple shrug

"Oh man, what a shame..." I drawled out, glaring up at the two. They literally kidnapped me for nothing! "Looks like you'll have to let me go now."

My captors looked down at my disgruntled form with curious eyes before they looked at each other. Though they didn't say anything, the growing smiles on their faces spelled nothing but mischief and trouble.

"Now now," Hinata lightly admonished, looking far too amused with his thoughts. "Let's not be hasty."

"Sakuma-senpai said that you were supposed to be an "amazing person" and that he wanted to see your potential." Yuta added with an almost deceiving smile. "And as his loyal under-classmen, it is our duty to help out our senpai!"

I was already nervous about the connotations behind their words and now I was positively _dreading_ _it_. I gulped down my trepidation, the action almost audible in the silent room. _‘Oh~ crap…’_

"O…O-Okay then..." I hazard, hesitating in finishing my sentence. "So...what does that have to do with me?"

The twins smiled at me with a closed eyed, boyish glee and I felt like screaming in terror.

* * *

"Hmm. Is this...the club room of the “Light Music” club?" Hidaka mumbled curiously, looking at the door before him with critical eyes. He turned towards his two friends who stood beside him interest. "Akehoshi, was (L/n) really brought to this club room?"

"Even if you ask me, I wouldn't know~..." He gave a simple shrug, before looking up thoughtfully. "It's just…Shinonon, y'know. It seems like he saw the twins of the “Light Music” club beckoning to (N/n) using some monkey puppets, and then her nonchalantly going along with them."

He looked down at the other two with a puzzled smile. "Shinonon wouldn't lie, so I think that it's true that (N/n) got kidnapped by those “Light Music” club guys~?"

Hidaka hummed in consideration, crossing his arms. "So that Shino-kun or whatever his name was said that, too." He then gave a small, almost unnoticeable frown. "If he'd noticed that, he should have told us right then and there."

Somehow detecting the underlying accusation in his stoic tone, Akehoshi was quick to jump to the boy’s defense. "Shinonon’s a spacey kid, so I’m sure he meant no ill will..." He began, before trailing off with a thoughtful chuckle. "Well, we also got engrossed in the conversation. Considering that we forgot about (N/n) too, we can't really say that about others, can we?"

Yuuki (who had returned from his trip to the bathroom) also had a thoughtful smile on his face. "(L/n)-chan doesn't really talk much, so you unconsciously forget about her, I guess~?" He offered, getting a more boisterous laugh from Akehoshi.

"Ahaha, it’s better than for you, though, Ukki. You get forgotten even though you talk a lot~!" He teased without any malice, though his words were blunt enough to drive him to crocodile tears.

"Akehoshi-kun, do you honestly not like me?!" He cried animatedly, whipping his tears away. "Sometimes your words are so cold, they stab and hurt me, but...!"

"I'm kidding, kidding. I really like you, Ukki~!" Akehoshi reassured indulgently before turning to Hidaka with a rather worried look. "...More importantly, what are we gonna do, huh?"

The overall joking mood turned somewhat stagnant as the normally energetic duo looked towards Hidaka for guidance, like they often do. He stood there looking at the door with impassive eyes, but one could see the faint traces of anxiousness lining his face. "Hmm. Right now, we don't want to cause a disturbance if we can avoid it. We want to be peaceable here, but..."

Hidaka's trailed off silence prompted Yuuki to fill it with a mild musing. "That said, (L/n)-chan faints and she gets kidnapped and things, so it feels like we can't just leave her alone either, huh~?" He then chuckled, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. "If she's this unreliable, will she really become our "savior"?"

Though his last statement was clearly in jest, Hidaka seemed to be deeply considering his words. He looked lost in thought for a few moments before shaking his head, sighing. "Well, it shouldn’t hurt us to hope. At the least, the tides have turned. The circumstances are changing, with her at the heart of things."

His words noticeably settled on their shoulders as Hidaka continued to talk, almost as if to himself. "(L/n) is a breach, breaking down the stagnant status quo. I want to think of it that way, positively. However…I boasted to (L/n) that I would absolutely protect her, but then this happens right after I'd said it."

He gave a rather somber sigh at this fact, obviously frustrated with himself. "How pathetic of me. Nevertheless, it shouldn't be too late yet. Worst come to worst, we'll rescue (L/n) even if we have to break into the “Light Music” club or something to do it."

Akehoshi, who was silently listening to Hidaka's speech, felt a smile blossom on his face as he looked up at his friend. "You're getting unusually fired up, huh, Hokke~? You're a little bit too excited, you know?" He teased, though it was clear to see that he was also fired up by the sparkle in his eyes.

"But well, I don't dislike that, either! I shall make the flames of my heart burn a deep red, I shall make them shine with a sparkle!☆" He cried, pumping his fist into the air, almost hitting Yuuki in his haste as he charged into to the club room. "Alright, it's a fight, a fight! Festivals and fights are the flowers of Yumenosaki Academy~!☆"

His friends looked startled by his actions, but quickly began to follow his lead. "Hey, wait, Akehoshi. Don't barge in without a plan, it's dangerous." Hidaka scolded as Yuuki laughed boyishly. "Besides, it's not like we're sure that the (L/n) is in this club room, are we-?"

Akehoshi didn't seem to hear or care about his words as he bounded to a stop in the middle of the room with a, _"Booyakasha~!_ _☆"_ He then began to look around wildly, searching for the missing girl.

"Where are you, (N/n)~?" He called out. "Akehoshi Subaru and his merry men have come to save you! Can you not see this badge!? Nobody move! You have the right to remain silent!"

"Calm down, Akehoshi. Don't get ahead too much..." Hidaka continued to lecture before he stopped at the curiously dark room. "Hm? It's pitch black in here, isn't it?"

"Welcome~♪"

Yuuki's frightened shriek almost drowned out the enigmatic greeting of an unseen voice. Almost at once, candlelight flooded the room with an almost eerie glow. Sitting on the other side of the room was a pale skinned youth, sitting on a black velvet and metallic gilded throne like chair, having an eerie resemblance to a demon king or dark lord.

"Please do not be so noisy, I have just woken up from sleep, you see~?" The young man requested, a pleasant smile on his face that soon broke into a languid yawn. "It must be nice for the young to be so energetic~♪"

"Huh...!?" Hidaka gasped, taken aback by the other’s sudden appearance while Yuuki hid behind him with a fearful expression.

 _'This guy is......I'm sure he’s the club leader of the “Light Music” club", Sakuma Rei!'_ He internally concluded, looking at his upperclassman in slight awe. _'He's the leader of "UNDEAD", the "Unit" that's renowned for being extremely radical and depraved. He's also one of the_ ** _"Three Oddballs."_** _!'_

For those new to Yumenosaki, the existence of the "Three Oddballs" was something of a fabled knowledge told to 1st years by their upperclassmen. Many considered them to be the only ones that the student council, which prides itself on its overwhelming influence, cannot suppress. Even as idols, they are elite; the eye of the storm at Yumenosaki Academy, boasting of an immense reputation and their existence was a golden opportunity in Hidaka's mind.

 _'In order to rebel and fight against the student council, we would want to gain them as our allies by all means necessary, but...?'_ He trailed off, grimacing to himself. _'It's said that each and every one of the "Three Oddballs" is so odd and eccentric that no one can tell what’s going through their head.'_ He then perked up in sudden thought, though it seemed to be an undesirable one if the deepening etch in his frown had anything to say about it.

 _'Come to think of it, isn’t the club leader of my own Theater Club part of the "Three Oddballs” too......?'_ He questioned with obvious distaste. _'If we assume that he's the same type of person as that pervert, it's doubtful to whether or not we can get through to him in conversation. This has become a troubling matter, hasn't it? What do we do?'_

"Now now. Don't just stand there, doing nothing. It would be best for you to come in." Sakuma encouraged, knocking Hidaka out of his deep ponderings. He gracefully rose from his gothic chair and began to walk towards a table holding various china cups and containers for tea.

"I'll serve you some tea at least, my guests." At the trios guarded expressions, He chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "Do not worry, I have no vulgar interest in bullying young chicks such as yourselves."

Unfortunately, his words had the opposite affect and only put them, particularly Hidaka, on edge even more.

 _'Hmm? What's this?'_ Hidaka thought to himself with an eye twitch. _'He has a peculiar way of talking. It's like an old person, or should I say......It's similar to my Grandma. It's no use, my guard is falling!'_ He internally cried, dark blue eyes narrowing even more. _'If that's what he's aiming for, that's incredible, Sakuma Rei!'_

"What's wrong, Hokke~?" Akehoshi asked, looking at his friend's uncomfortable expression in intrigue. "Getting tense for no reason..." When it was obvious that the other was too engrossed in his thoughts, he signed before turning to address Sakuma.

"Whatever. Umm, are you one of the “Light Music” club members? Did a girl come in here? She’s about this tall, talks weird, and acts like lazy cat?" He asked, her image coming to mind as he continued to speak. "She's alaso friend of ours! I mean, it’s more like we're planning to be friends with her, though~? That's why we're looking for her. I mean, we want you to give her back! We know that you guys kidnapped (N/n)~!"

"Kukuku. To think you would suddenly break into my castle so rudely, you have remarkably bad manners." Sakuma admired with a chuckle, eyes lowering and appearing to glow in the faint light. "However, that sort of naughty behavior is a privilege of youngsters, isn't it? ♪"

“Trickstar” watched as he pointed towards a nearby door. "The transfer student is there." He revealed in a breezy tone. "It seems that my children abducted her and brought her here, doesn't it? I apologize for that, my beloved children in the “Light Music” club are rather mischievous~!"

They said nothing as Sakuma crossed his arms with a suspicious smile. "Nonetheless, she is a tribute that the twins have presented to me. She is too precious to just go along and return her for free, is she not~?"

The younger boys looked shocked at this statement and traded bewildered looks. What did he mean by that? Just what did he have up his sleeve?

"To see whether or not you all are suitable to deal with her, the one who could become Yumenosaki Academy's "singularity point"..." Sakuma elaborated, face highlighted in the ghostly candlelight. "I, Sakuma Rei, shall do a simple test~♪"

* * *

(F/n) felt like she was in one of the circles of Hell. The eighth, relatively unknown, yet deeper one where not even humanity's worst monsters deserved to go to. The rulers of this damned ring had been tormenting her for what felt like hours now and she was honestly surprised that she hadn't gone mad yet. When would the torture end?!

"Right, Onee-san, do a turn here~♪" Yuta, who was holding on to her left arm, instructed, maneuvering her to do a twirl. She struggled to keep up with the sudden spin, dizzy from the constant moves she was forced to do.

"Follow after our movements, okay? You can dance a lovely dance!" Hinata added with a chirp, lifting her right arm high into the air which forced her to stand on her right tippy toe so her arm wouldn't be yanked out of her socket. "Yosh~! Now lift your right arm~♪ Lift your right foot~♪"

Yuta mirrored his actions and also lifted her arm, getting the same result. "Lift your left arm~♪ Lift your left foot~♪"

 _‘Somebody ctrl+alt+delete my exsistence.’_ (F/n) was practically hanging in the air, looking up to the heavens and praying for them to either end her pain and suffering or allow her to disassociate so hard she could wipe the memory of the whole day clean from her mind. _‘I must've done something really shitty in my past life ‘cause nothing I’ve done in my current sixteen years of living could have warranted such divine retribution.‘_

As she wallowed in misery, the twins suddenly released her wrists with a jubilant cry of _"Levitation!"_ and for a moment, she thought that maybe her prayers were finally answered.

Of course, she spoke to soon.

Now she didn't know what the twins were expecting her to do next when they let her go. Perhaps make a cute little pose while saying a tooth rottenly sweet catch phrase? Maybe even fall in a demure way, doe eyed and pretty like some kind of faint of the heart damsel?

She could probably guess that what they _weren't_ expecting was for her to awkwardly fall on her face with a curse that would make a pirate gasp in aghast.

She groaned as Yuta let out an amused laugh. "Ah~, she flopped over. You're so~ clumsy transfer student-san." He observed, earning a heated glare from her.

"Shut it Weasley!" She snapped, standing up on wobbly feet and brushing off the dust from her clothes. “You’re the jerk holes who dropped me in the first place…”

"But from the looks of it, you're an amateur at both dancing and singing, huh~?" [Hinata](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/4/4a/%28Bouncing_Synchronization%29_Hinata_Aoi_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103093700) pointed out from the chair he had just sat down in. "Are you really an "amazing person" as Sakuma-senpai says?"

"How the hell should I know?" She muttered, crossing her sore arms with a vexed glare. "I told you guys that I'm not good at singing or dancing, but you didn’t listen. I don't know what your Sakuma-senpai told you, but it’s all bull."

Yuta looked up in thought, placing a finger to his chin. "The things that Sakuma-senpai says and does are hard to bear, but he doesn't lie. I think. _Probably_. If you doubt that, then Sakuma-senpai'd just be a "troublesome person," right?"

 _“I'd say you two are the troublesome ones.”_ She grumbled to herself, rubbing her tender nose that she bumped on the floor when she fell. That was easily the second worst fall She’s had in the past two days.

Unbeknownst to (F/n), her fellow classmates had seen the whole spectacle from the doorway and were staring at her with various degrees of surprise.

"That was...That's (L/n)." Hidaka unnecessarily noted out loud, looking puzzled. "Just what in the world is she doing?"

"They're making her wear some cute clothes, huh~?" Akehoshi commented, stars in his eyes as he took in her clothing. "What is it? It's all sparkling~♪"

And indeed it was! To (F/n)'s initial horror and present vexation, she was persuaded (or more accurately coerced, though they at least had the decency to let her change in peace) to wear a dress that would put a magical girl to shame. It had so many frills, lace, and sparkles that the sight of it reminded her of a baby doll she used to play with when she was younger. She was only grateful that it was at a comfortable length and the fact that it was in a soft variant of her favorite color helped as well. Still, she did not appreciate being dressed up like a damn doll (and she didn't even want to know where they got the dress from in the first place).

"Girls look really good in frilly, fluttery things, huh~?" Yuuki admired, though the almost unnoticeable blush on his face faded out into a haunted look. "I was also made to wear those sorts of things when I was little." He muttered before musing up his hair at the nightmarish memories of his past. "Uurgh, the trauma's coming back!"

“Huh?!”

* * *

I quickly looked over to where the shout of terror came from and was pleasantly surprised to see the three members of "Trickstar".

"You guys!" I marveled, walking over to them. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Shinonon told us that you went off with the twins from the “Light Music” club!" Akehoshi explained while Yuuki waged a scolding finger at me.

"Now, now (L/n)-chan, didn't your parents tell you not to go off with strangers?" He jokingly admonished, much to my annoyance.

"What do you think I am, an idiot? I didn't go with them willingly!" I defended, pointing an accusatory finger at the twins who just waved back pleasantly. "They kidnapped me and held me hostage in this room to sing and dance like some kind of Disney princess!" My feet were practically killing me, especially in these god damn shoes! Plus the dress was also starting to get itchy and chafe in awkward places.

Hidaka shot a suspicious glare at something behind him. "Sakuma-senpai, what were you making (L/n) do? Depending on the circumstances, I won't forgive you!"

"You had better be careful how you speak to me, boy." The _“something”_ spoke back in a low tone and I nearly had a heart attack when he came out of the shadows like some kind of vampire.

 _'Mother of Nosferatu! Where the hell did he come?!'_ I shuffled away from him, agitated at the secret smile on his face. I had gotten far too used to smiles like that and they usually never meant any good…

"It isn't admirable to use words that would make enemies, is it? You're at a point now where you want to gain even so much as a single new ally in order to fight the student council, are you not?"

“Wha-?!” I traded shocked looks with “Trickstar”. How the hell did he know about our plan?! What, could he read minds or something?

"Why...do you know that we're hoping to rebel against the student council?" Hidaka cautiously asked, getting a chuckle in return.

"I know everything. If it has to do with this academy, I know it all." Sakuma replied cryptically, words filled with secrets known and unknown. "It is because you are just a little careless. Even a fool would notice it. You should act with more caution."

It took a lot of self-control on my part to not face palm. Yeah, in hindsight, maybe we shouldn't have discussed our controversial plans in a room full of nosy people...

"In any case," He went on. "Your courage to strike against the student council, who act like the rulers of this academy, is good. I am evaluating you, you see?"

"Evaluating?" Yuuki mumbled softly, the evident confusion on his face being mirrored between the four of us.

"However, clawing around the academy's system with half-hearted resolution is troubling as well." Sakuma sighed rather woefully, placing a hand to his cheek with a weary impression. "I do not want to have anything to do with matters of the daytime. However, when guns are firing all around me, it disturbs my sleep, you see?"

His ruby red gaze (a characteristic I would’ve killed for back in my edgy tween years), seemed to speak louder than words as he continued on. "Because of that, I thought to try measuring you. Thus, I summoned you to my castle in the "Light Music” club room." He ended in a cordial nod, raising a finger up with a playful wink. "Even so, I have yet another reason. It seems that one of my children has caused you trouble. I thought that I should apologize."

“Trouble? Who..?” I trailed off, unsure of who he was talking about. Was he talking about the twins or..?

"Would you forgive my no-good dog for yesterday's DreamFes..?" He continued with a deceptively sweet smile.

“Woah, wait! Are you talking about the weird wolf guy???” I looked up at Sakuma in great surprise. They actually _knew_ each other?! But they seemed like polar opposites!

My question was answered by a loud and violent noise coming from a nearby storage closet.

“?!” Jumping, I watched as what sounded like a wild animal continued to go crazy from behind the door. “Trickstar” looked just as disturbed as I was as the noise continued to get more and more violent. _‘What in the hell is that?!’_

No one dared or tried to go near to see what the cause of the noise was, but there was no need as not a moment later, the door slammed open and a grey blur rolled out of the darkness and into the light.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I took in the [tied up](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/1/15/%28Mad_Dog%29_Koga_Oogami_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20151022060052) form of the wolf bastard we were just speaking of. He was bound and gagged with cloth and rope and looked her _royally_ pissed off.

"Ah, Poochie~!" Sakuma called out, walking over and patting Oogami on the head. "It's seems your time out has ended, so won't you apologize properly now or do you need more time to cool your head?"

 _"Mmmfhh~!? Mhhhgh~!"_ Oogami shouted into the cloth in his mouth and I was sure that if looks could kill, Sakuma would've dropped dead five times over. His eyes were like melted gold, and he looked as if he wouldn't like anything more than to tear Sakuma into shreds

"Wha-?!" Startled, Akehoshi pointed a shaking finger at him. "Gami-san! What happend to you?!"

"Why is he tied up?!" Yuuki whispered shouted while I could only stare, speechless. This was getting fifty shades of weird, _real~_ quick!

Hidaka seemed to be the only one among us who kept his composure as he looked at the peculiar scene with curious eyes. "Ah, Oogami. Why has he been gagged and left in a storage room closet?"

"Kukuku. It's because our Poochie hasn't learned his proper manners. He readily tries to bite." Sakuma chuckled, standing up to full height and crossing his arms. "Even though I told him to apologize, he threw a tantrum saying things such as _"I absolutely don't wanna apologize,"_ you see?"

His red eyes then darkened, side eyeing Oogami as his smile turned to something more of a sadistic smirk "If he is unable to even apologize, then I felt that he had no need of his mouth. It is not a gag, but a muzzle that I have made him wear over his mouth, you see...♪"

Er, was it my imagination or did I just feel the temperature drop? I could feel a shiver go down my spine as “Trickstar” and I took a few steps away from the two, Yuuki hiding behind Hidaka with a whimper. I could've sworn a cold wind blew past us as I tried to rub my goosebumps away. If there was one good thing that came out of this horrible situation, it was that I learned not to piss off Sakuma. This mofo was nuts!

Sakuma idly pet Oogami's head like a James Bonds villain to his cat, though he continued to look at us as he did so. "The mess that the dog has made is my responsibility as his owner. In place of my rather disobedient Poochie, I shall be the one to apologize."

He then turned to address Hidaka specifically, inclining his head slightly. "I am sorry. I owe you a favor, don't I?"

"Yesterday," Hidaka began, face carefully impassive. "Oogami was blown off the stage and crashed into (L/n), making her faint. Is this apology for that?"

I blinked as Hidaka motioned towards me with his right hand. "If so, please say it to her rather than to us."

_‘Huh?’_

We all watched as he lowered his gaze to the ground, bangs shadowing his eyes so I couldn't tell what his expression was. "I couldn't protect (L/n), either. She was injured. I did her wrong, too. There's no reason to apologize to me..."

I was taken aback by his regretful tone, not expecting him to still be so torn up about what happened, especially since I remembered telling him that I didn't blame him for what happened. I chose to follow these guys of my own free will and it was my carelessness and simple bad luck that got me hurt. I couldn’t help but frown a little, because no matter how many times I told him this, he and the others still continued to blame themselves…

...It was…frustrating…

"I see, I see. Indeed, you're rather earnest." Sakuma muttered to himself, knocking me out of my bitter thoughts. He was nodding with his eyes closed before they opened once more to gaze intently at Hidaka. "However, you're inexperienced, like a fruit that has not yet fully ripened. Isn't it too early for a harvest?"

 _Pause_. What was this dude on about now? I exchanged bewildered looks with the guys before Sakuma went on in a somewhat cold tone. "Besides that, you are narrow-minded. The young miss Transfer Student is also not a doll with no will of her own. She is not an object made of Papier-mâché, that is unable to do anything, is she?"

Now that took us all by surprise as we all flinched at his words. I was actually more affronted than shaken by it. While I appreciate him saying that I’m not some doll, the tone he used towards the guys was very rude! Nevertheless, Sakuma continued either ignorant or uncaring of the effects his words had.

"She is thinking for herself and staying by your side of her own will. That you did not notice that, that you pretend not to see it, it is foolish of you, is it not?" He posed, though the way he did required no answer. "You are hesitating to depend upon the young miss Transfer Student, who is no more than a frail young girl, however...That she cannot get you to rely on her is also rather lonely in and of itself, isn't it?"

With every word he spoke, I could feel something bitter curl unpleasantly in my stomach. I knew I was an outsider in the situation and I didn't have the same drive and aspiration to overthrow the student council like "Trickstar" did. The stakes weren't the same; they have much more to lose than I do, much more to fight for than I do, and must’ve had many more hardships in the past than I did.

It wasn’t often, if ever, that people relied on me so I wasn’t really surprised to hear that “Trickstar”, despite all the support and confidence that they’ve showed me already, still had lingering doubts about me. For me to expect them to accept and rely on me so soon was asking for too much.

These were facts, facts that separated me and them like a wall. And, like Sakuma said, it was…lonely…

"You are reluctant to hurt her, holding yourself back. It is hypocritical to declare that you are comrades and allies." Sakuma continued, his words only serving to upset me even more with how true it was, as if he read my mind. "They are empty words without substance. Even though "such things" are necessary for you, are they not?"

“Trickstar’s” only reply was silence and downcast looks, neither confirming nor denying. The lack of response only served to infuriate me. God, I couldn’t take this awkward atmosphere anymore! Enough was enough!

"Oi!" I barked, earning the curious eyes of the guys in the room. My eyes narrowed in distaste as I stalked up to Sakuma. "I don't know what gives you the right to judge people like this, but it definitely ain’t sittin’ right with me."

Sakuma looked down at me in amusement (smug bastard) as he placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"And what, pray tell, have I said that has made you so upset? I have said nothing but the truth. These young men seem to be under the delusion that you are helpless and that they can't fully rely on you." He pointed out, making the guys look away with guilty expressions. “However, these misconceptions blind them from truly seeing the power you hold."

I couldn't help but scoff at that, wanting to laugh at such a ridiculous statement. "Yeah right. I don’t have any power, I'm just a-"

"Regular everyday high school girl." He finished, cutting me off (fucking _r00d_ ). "And yes, while you may be right in that respect, you also hold the power of a "Producer". You are and unexpected factor, a wild card thrown into the monotonous game played here at Yumenosaki Academy. You, young miss transfer student, are much more important than you think."

No matter how many time these guys say that, I just couldn’t believe it. I didn't think highly of my "Producer" title. They claimed that me being one was beneficial and would help them go against the student council, but I didn't know how. Hell, even the school wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, so how could such a weird position be helpful to anyone?

Sakuma’s smile seemed to grow larger at my silence as he reached down to tap me on the tip of my nose. "So, until they can understand that, I cannot afford to let them handle a dangerous thing such as yourself, young miss transfer student~!"

"WHAT?!" I, along with Yuuki and Akehoshi, cried out as I looked up at him indignantly. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?! 

"That's right, isn't it?" He continued thoughtfully, looking nonplussed at my outrage. "Perhaps I shall make effective use of you by including you in my own "UNDEAD" or the twins' "2wink"?

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't just decide that!" I snapped, barely holding back on unleashing a few biting curse words. Who was he to just decide who I could help and who I couldn't?!

"There is no problem, is there?" He asked, as if he couldn't understand why I was so upset. "It should be that you're not yet affiliated with any "Unit", therefore, you haven't officially become their ally."

I opened my mouth for a sharp retort but stopped when I realized that he had a point. As the only "Producer" in the course, I _was_ technically required to help out all "Units" and wasn't bound to just one. It didn't occur to me until now as "Trickstar" was the only group to have asked for my help so far.

"If you apply for it, we will be ready to welcome you into our "Unit"." Sakuma went on, leaning down to stare at me face to face with an insufferably smug smile. "We would make much better use of you, wouldn't you think?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line, sorely tempted on knocking that smile right off his face stupid, handsome face. Before I could think any deeper about retaliating though, Hidaka's voice stopped me.

"I can't overlook that." All eyes went to him as his usually impassive face was now settled in a cold glare. "I respectfully, but adamantly object."

I watched as he took a few, determined steps forward. "Certainly, we are lacking. We are poor in skill and everything else." He admitted, looking frustrated at the fact. Yet, when his deep blue gaze settled on me, they warmed up and softened. "However, (L/n) is our hope. We won't let her be snatched away, even by the likes of you, one of the "Three Oddballs"."

To say I was amazed would be an understatement. To think that the resolve I heard yesterday in that infirmary would be directed towards me...it unexpected to say the least. The other two seemed to be caught off guard as well before they traded blossoming smiles at each other and stepped up to stand besides Hidaka. They all stared up at Sakuma with determined eyes and strong stances with Hidaka throwing his hand out in challenge. "I have already stopped obediently doing what those of higher status than me have told me to do."

"You guys..." I muttered, feeling touched as the bitter feeling from before was replaced by a warm, ticklish one. Unfortunately, I didn’t revel in the wonderful feeling for too long before an arm snaked around my shoulder.

“Oof!” I yelped in surprise and irritation as I was pulled into Sakuma’s chest, distinctly feeling the reverberations of his chuckles through his uniform.

"Kukuku. If you have complaints, come and challenge me." He proposed as I struggled to get away from his hold.

“Hey man! Ever heard of something called personal space?!” I demanded, but of course he ignore me. It was as if words goes through one ear and out the other with these guys…

"You should get reckless and take back the transfer student from within my grasp. If you're determined, you should grasp your dreams with your own hands." And as if to demonstrate, he held his hand out and grasped the air. "If it seems that you cannot even overcome me, fighting against the student council is beyond your wildest dreams. You boys, it would be best to try and marvelously rescue the transfer student being held captive by us of the "Light Music” club. If she is important to you, if you truly think of her as an ally in the same position, that is."

Ha! That's funny. As far as I was concerned, I didn't need rescuing. I could walk out of this stupid room right now if I wanted to (though, the fact that I was struggling to get away from Count von Count over here and that I got kidnapped in the first place did deal a strong blow to my pride. Maybe I should start taking self-defense lessons, just in case...?).

"Divine protection and weapons are bestowed upon heroes who have eradicated evil demons. It can give them the power in order to clear away suffering and advance towards the future." He expounded with a wisdom far above his apparent age (was everyone at this school born with a copy of Shakespeare beside them or something?). "If that is your wish, then come forward. It is good for heroes to challenge things. If you cannot take the first step forward, no matter how much time passes, you will remain as boys. You cannot become heroes. Without gaining anything, you will only die a futile death."

He then chuckled some more before raising his free hand, palm faced up, to motion towards “Trickstar”, as if asking for their hand. "I am expecting much of you, young ones, who have futures ahead of you. Please show me a brilliant future that I do not yet know...♪"

A tangible silence descended upon the room at his challenge, their stares unwavering and undaunted. I was beginning to think that the tense aura would last forever, but it was thankfully broken by a long forgotten Oogami who had finally gotten free from his bondages.

 _"Gaaaaaaahh!"_ He gave a feral cry, panting harshly as he glared daggers at Sakuma. Oh yeah, he looked ready to go _ape shit_.

"Oh dear, Poochie." Sakuma acknowledge in a pleasantly surprised manner, his change in focus giving me the opportunity to escape from his hold and out of the crossfire. Only God himself was holding Oogami back by the scruff of his neck at the moment, but even that would last for only so long. "On top of being gagged, you were bound by rope, and yet you escaped by yourself. You've grown, haven't you~♪?"

"Bastard, doing whatever ya damn please!" He growled out threateningly. "What the hell are ya thinking? I can't take it anymore! I'll beat ya to death!"

"Calm down, Poochie. Do not mistake me for the enemy." Sakuma advised in a scolding tone. "If you snap too much at anyone without a care, you will be sent to the animal shelter, won't you?"

He then walked over to a nearby table and picked up a bag full of snacks, shaking it in a tantalizing gesture. "It would be best to calm down. Here, I'll give you some delicious, cheap sweets~♪"

"Gaah! Makin' a damn fool of me!" Oogami yelled out before violently pointing towards us, looking every bit like the wolf he claimed to be. "I mean, why’re that girl and those idiots from Class A in the "Light Music” club's club room!? You bastards! Don't be all carefree, treading into my sanctuary!"

 _'I don't think a place where you get tied up, gagged, and shoved into a closet can be considered a "sanctuary"...” I_ thought off-handedly, ears ringing from all the yelling (ya ever hear of an inside voice dude???).

"Hmmm, it'd be a pain to explain it from the beginning, won't it...?" Sakuma added before pointing at his fellow club member and simply stating, "You had caused trouble for the young miss Transfer Student. Thus, I granted you a chance to say "sorry," you see?"

I couldn't help but feel that the last thing Oogami would do is apologize to me, a feeling that was proven true by the mean sneer on his face.

"I didn’t ask ya to do something like that!" He barked, jabbing a thumb in my direction. "I mean, I didn't do anythin' wrong. It's her fault for standing around blankly, ain't it!? There's absolutely no way I'll apologize!"

 _"Excuse me?"_ Insulted, I glared up at the wolf bastard, sorely wishing to tackle him instead. Was he seriously gonna try to make it seem like this whole fiasco was _my_ fault? Oh, it’s _on_. "What the hell do you mean _"standing around blankly"_? None of this shit would've happened if you hadn't gotten your ass kicked five was to Sunday by Kiryu-senpai in the first place!"

 _“Oh~!”_ Yuuki and Akehoshi chorused, hands held to their mouths in a scandalized manner as Oogami glared at the three of us with gritted teeth.

“Ghg!” While he looked none too happy with my words, he looked even more displeased by Sakuma's next ones.

"Kukuku. Even though you were fretting over it, it's because you are sensitive about that sort of thing, isn't it?" He chuckled, somehow managing to sound both kind and condenscending at the same time (a skill he must’ve practiced for some time, it seems…). "Poochie, you're actually a gentle, good boy, I know that~♪"

And _that_ seemed to be the last straw for Oogami, his anger hitting critical levels from one too many insults (I’m honestly surprised he managed to hold out for so long).

 ** _"I'll kill you!"_** He howled, looking ready to pounce on Sakuma if it wasn't for the interference of the twins who had just been silently watching the spectacle and eating snacks the whole time (a luxury I could only wish for at the moment).

"Now now, Senpai." Hinata advised, holding on to Oogami’s right arm while his brother was telling him to calm down from the left.

"Graah! You twin bastards, don't interfere!" He demanded, struggling to break free from their surprisingly strong grip (ha! Not so funny when it was you, huh wolf-man~?). "I mean, don't go along with the vampire bastard's whims so faithfully! Cause it won’t do ya a~ny good anyway! I'm tellin' you bastards too, ya "Trickstar" guys!"

He managed to get his arm free from Yuta, only to point at me with a warning tone. "That so-called Transfer Student too, protect that woman properly! The likes of that damned vampire bastard'll take advantage of her!"

"Hey!" I snapped, irked at his words. "First of all, my name is (Full Name), so knock it off with the transfer student crap." Seriously, did no one in this school have _any_ manners?! "And secondly, if there's anything I need protection from, it's from maniacs like you!"

Oogami looked irritated at my outburst (not that I really cared), but Hidaka seemed to be taking his words to heart.

"Mmm. It pains me to hear that, but I want to think that there was a reason for this, as well." He muttered before turning an earnest gaze over towards Sakuma. "Sakuma-senpai, I want to bear the shame of it and ask you a favor. Won't you lend us your power?"

 _"WHAT?!"_ Yuuki, Akehoshi, and I cried (well, mines was more a screech than anything), looking at him with wide eyes. Oh, he had _GOT_ to be kidding!

"Hidaka-san are you serious?!" I asked, face pinched down in dismay. These guys have terrorized me since day one, and now he wants them to work along sides us?! "Why are you asking _these_ guys for help? There has to be other third years out there who could help us, right?"

"(L/n)," He began, turning to me with a calm and patient look. "While I do understand your distaste for the situation, Sakuma-senpai is our strongest potential ally."

 _‘Really? **him**?’_ I looked over towards our so called “ally”, watching as he covered his mouth and let out a small yawn. The confidence he carried and his handsome looks made me think that he was a capable idol, but something about him seemed…diminished, like a once a bright star had now became a dull, white dwarf. Could he really help us?

Possibly seeing my hesitation, Hidaka elaborated. "He is a powerful person that can rival the student council, as one of the "Three Oddballs." If we could gain his support, it would be reassuring."

 _‘The "Three Oddballs"...what a weird name'_ Still, such a strange title perfectly fit a strange person like him (the fact that there was supposedly two other guys like him running around the school was a horror that I would worry about later).

Hidaka turned back to Sakuma and spoke in a respectful tone. "We just happened to be looking for a mentor. If possible, we don't want to fight you, our opponent is the student council. We want to gather together all the strength that we can get, increase our allies, wager everything, and fight. Of course, I know that's asking for too much, but..."

"Hmm. Surely, it is asking for a lot. It would only be of convenience for you." Sakuma admitted, though he did look intrigued at the offer. "There is no gain for me. In the first place, among the "Three Oddballs," surely, there is your chief. Wouldn't it be better to ask the assistance of Hibiki-kun, another of the "Three Oddballs"?"

Hibiki, yet another obscure individual to add to the many I’ve heard of and mentally listed. Hidaka looked as if he bit into a lemon, peel and all, at the mention of him, so it wasn’t hard to guess that he was probably a handful. Though since he was the apparent second member of the “Three Oddballs”, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.

"That pervert is useless, words won't get across to him." Hidaka spat rather coldly, before sighing to himself. "More importantly, at present, Hibiki-senpai is partial to the student council. Additionally, the "Unit" that he belongs to, "fine", is the student council's strongest war asset."

That was another thing I was cataloging; all the names for the different "Units" that were mentioned. So far I’ve heard of "Trickstar", "UNDEAD", "2wink" (I had to remember not to accidently call them “Twink” out loud), and now "fine" (what the hell did _“Fi-ney”_ even mean? It sounded like it was French, but it could also be nonsense).

"Hmm, you can also be rather clever." Sakuma admired, nodding to himself thoughtfully. "However, you are right. Shinkai-kun, the third of the "Three Oddballs," is more difficult to get through to than Hibiki-kun. That one is an alien by now."

Shinkai, third “Oddball”, alien. Dully noted and accepted with morbid curiosity. If he was considered a weirdo amongst a school of weirdos, then he _had_ to be a piece of work...

"Even I cannot stomach the tyranny of the student council." Sakuma went on, closing his eyes with a small smile. 

Yuuki perked up, looking hopeful. "That means you'd-?!"

"Nevertheless, though imperfect, the student council itself currently is the order in Yumenosaki Academy. I do not want to meddle around with it too much just to cause mischief, you see? It is best to have peace." 

I barely held back a snort. Likening "peace" and the current state of this school was laughable. This was only my second day here, and I’ve already had enough excitement to last me for years.

"Be that as it may...if you all have "something" to make me so inclined, I am willing, you know? Do you all have a shine that is worthy enough for me to lend you my power?"

While Yuuki repeated the word back in confusion, Akehoshi "Oh!"'d in excitement and began to jump up and down, waving his hand up in the air wildly. "Is it money!? Is it money you want!? When greedy people say "shine," they mean "money," right!?"

“…In through one ear, and out the other…” I faced palmed, shaking my head. Could this dude stay focused for more than five seconds?

"Be quiet, Akehoshi." Hidaka demanded irritably, pulling on his hoodie in an effort to silence him. "Well, whatever. For now, think about it, please." He added towards Sakuma before adapting a more determined shine to his eyes. "More importantly, right now, I want to prioritize (L/n)'s rescue."

_I could feel my eye twitch a little. 'Oh yes, this rescue mission is going great~! It's not like I'm in mortal danger or anything…more of an inconvenience really...'_

"What were you doing (L/n)?" He asked me, looking confused. "Why were you playing around with the twins?"

"As I said earlier, it wasn't my choice and I definitely wasn't playing around with them." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Ugh, I could feel a headache coming on... "I don't even know why I'm here. They just told me to put on this stupid dress and to start singing and dancing..."

"Ah, that would be because of me." Sakuma admitted with no amount of shame. "It was for an evaluation, to put it roughly."

"Evaluation?" We mumbled as Sakuma nodded.

"Even I, who is called the walking encyclopedia of the academy, have absolutely no data on that young lady, the transfer student." He admitted, gazing at me in a way that immediately put me on edge. This cold shiver...it was the same feeling I felt when I was in class earlier! It really _was_ a curse!

"I am having her show me her ability and what sort of person she is." He continued, looking amused at the glare I was giving him. He literally could’ve just asked me like a normal person. Did he really have to go through all this trouble and inconvenience us?!

"However, she is truly an amateur, isn't she? Her skill as a singer, her dancing ability, all of it is lacking. She is not an "idol," but more like a "producer"." He gave a theatrical sigh, as if he were disappointed, but expected it. "It can't be helped, I suppose?"

Every scathing word was like an arrow though my heart. "Amateur"? "Lacking"?, who the hell was he to judge me when he ran around looking like he was related to the "Addams Family"?!

"Oh, I'm _sooo_ sorry to disappoint you then." I practically hissed, my eye twitching. I refused to be dragged to the grave like this! I may have the vocal chords of a cat getting strangled, but I make sure to put the “sin” in “sing” god dammit!

"Ah, she also has quite the temper." He noted, watching me with an air of amusement around him. That smug son of a-

"Did you only kidnap (L/n) so that you could find fault with her?" Hidaka asked, getting a laugh in return.

"There is that as well. It was mostly an "opportunity" to apologize for my child's rudeness, though." He admitted, crossing his arms. "I had told the twins that I wanted to see her true ability, thus she was obediently meeting that request."

" _Forced_." I quickly corrected. "I was _forced_ to meet that request. And you sure have a hell of a way of apologizing!"

"What a good child, isn't she?" Sakuma went on, as if he didn't hear me. "Earnest, serious, and...enthusiastic. Even though she is unable to do anything and does not know anything, she is searching desperately for what she can do herself."

 _‘God, I hope your sleeves roll down while your washing your hands.’_ I thought grumpily. Seriously, I woke up today expecting to have a good time, but instead I get accosted by a Sebastian Michaelis cosplayer and his league of evil! Unfortunately for me, Sakuma wasn’t finished yet…

"Yesterday, in the infirmary...she was listening to you talk to yourself."

“?!” Hidaka and I both flinched in surprise at this, a feeling akin to getting hit in the head with a bat overcoming me. How in the holy hell did he know about what happened in the infirmary?! It was only Hidaka and I in there at the time; Nobody else! Was he eavesdropping outside the door or something?

"You are Hidaka-kun, aren't you?" He went on, though I’m positive that he already knew his name beforehand. "It seems that she heard the grief in your soul, you see?"

While Yuuki and Akehoshi looked confused by the conversation, Hidaka was staring at me in surprise. Uh oh, this was _not_ good. Was he upset that I eavesdropped on the conversation?

"...You were awake at that time, (L/n)?" He asked, though not in the upset or accusatory way I was expecting (though that might be because of him being stoic most of the time).

"U…U-Uh, well...you see, what had happened was-!" I fumbled over my words for a few moments, like how one would with a slippery bar of soup, before slumping down with a sigh. My stupid brain decided now was the perfect time to abandon ship, and there was no way I could lie my way out of this convincingly. I might as well accept my fate and get it over with… "...I'm really sorry. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to listen or not and I didn't want to interrupt..."

"Indeed." Sakuma agreed. "She learned that behind the thick ice of your exterior was a hidden passion. It seems she was unable to ignore that." Well he was right about that, but the fact that he could even know that unnerved me quite a bit. Could he actually read minds or something?

"She is a kind child, isn't she?" Sakuma observed, walking over and patting me on the head like how one would pet a cat. "It's as if, right now, her _only_ redeeming factor is her kindness." 

"Watch it." I snapped, batting his hand away while trying to distance myself from him as much as possible (I’ve been degraded enough today).

"And yet...are you going to embarrass such a good child? Will you make her work hard all by herself? Were you not going to fight together? Did you not want to become allies?" He asked, needing no answers as he gazed at us with startlingly serious eyes. "Before you solicit me, isn't there something that you must do?"

At that, all of us sobered up instantly. I traded unsure or guilty looks with the guys, though we all seemed to be coming to the same conclusion. If we wanted to succeed and get through this, we would have to work together, rely on, and trust each other...

"You boys are powerless, foolish, and reckless. Yet, I believe you have acquired hope. Please show me that hope as well." His ruby red eyes seemed to be staring off in a faraway land, which was something I noticed he did a lot.

 _'I wonder what he’s seeing right now?' I_ wondered, unsure if I would ever get the answer.

"On her own, the young miss transfer student is helpless. She cannot shine." He stated factually, yet he still held that secret smile on his face before going on. "However, you all are not alone. You are a "Unit". A group of children with a star in your name and a shared goal. So in that regard, I want you to show me your brilliance, as "Trickstar"."

_-“This boring ass school is never going to change if we don’t initiate the revolution to do so! Let us all stand as one and make history!”-_

I could feel an uncanny swell of duty rush through me upon hearing his words. I felt like I didn't-no, _couldn't_ afford to not have "Trickstar" succeed. They needed to achieve their dreams, to become the idols they aspired to be and I was going to help them along in any way I could. I was never good for anything, but now is the time for me to get my act together and give them the best I can!

Sakuma seemed to have read my mind once again as he continued on with his speech.

"She will surely make that sparkle several times, or tens of times more." He said, gesturing to me with a raised hand. "She is the catalyst, the light of hope. You cannot not lose that, you know?"

The four of us looked at each other again, yet this time our gazes held a stronger resolve. A connection, though tentative and new, was growing and I felt a small, optimistic hope that it would grow stronger as time passed.

"...That's right, isn't it? I'm sorry, (L/n)." Hidaka suddenly apologized after a few moments of silence, much to my surprise. "Again, I was in a hurry and had mistaken what I should be looking at. Now, I will look only at you. I will live up to your feelings. I am moved by them, grateful for them, and I will treasure them.”

He placed a hand to his chest, blue eyes shining with rare emotion. “We will reflect them back and amplify them, and someday we will give off a light that will illuminate everything. If you want us to sing and dance, then we'll show that to you, too."

 _'Oh man, I’m ‘bout to start cryin’ in the club in a minute…'_ I could feel my face heat up and my eyes sting a little at his earnest words. I had forgotten how it felt to hear such kind faith being directed at me…

Hidaka gave a prompt nod before turning to Sakuma with determined eyes. "Please evaluate us, Sakuma-senpai." He requested, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "The performance I demonstrate to you is (L/n)'s performance. She is our "producer" and I am the "idol," after all."

 **"** Woah, woah, woah- _WHAT?!_ ” Well take the cran outta my berry ‘cause this was news to me!

Akehoshi and Yuuki looked surprised as well, but also eager, as if they had gotten an unexpected present. Of course they wouldn’t realize how much of a bad idea this was right now!

"Um, Hidaka-san??? what are you talking about???" I mean, yeah I did say I wanted to prove myself to be useful, but I didn’t think he meant, like, _right this very second_. I wasn't qualified for producing yet! It was still vague subject to me; one where I certainly wasn't ready to showcase so soon. It was a train wreck waiting to happen! "Don’t you think-?"

"(L/n)." He cut me off with a heavy tone, leaving me to stare at him helplessly. He stared me in the eyes for a few moments before he continued to speak. "We have been telling you since the day we met that you are just an amateur and that you should take it easy, and for such insults, I apologize." He intoned regretfully, bowing his head in a remorse that I honestly couldn't see reason for. He seemed to be always apologizing to me, whether it was his fault or not... "I have decided to stop underestimating you and to learn to put my full trust in you. I know that you are, by no means, an incapable or unintelligent person. Please believe me when I say that if I am able to shine, it will be because _you_ made me shine. Only you and no one else..."

I…didn't know what to say to that. Hell, what _could_ I say to that? I felt pleasantly warm at the fact that he decided to put so much faith in me, despite only knowing each other for a short amount of time. I was...moved, to say the least. Could I really let down such a high expectation in me?

Hidaka took the time to look over at a rather entertained Sakuma who was watching the scene with rapt attention.

"If you are to ascertain her true ability, then do it after you see all that I have. It shouldn’t be too much of a delay, and I shall give it my absolute maximum. We'll show you our real ability, Sakuma Rei of the "Three Oddballs"." He challenged before turning back to me and grasping my hands in his, encasing them in a comforting warmth.

"I’ve kept you waiting for too long, haven’t I, (L/n)? I'm sorry that I was late." He apologized, a soft smile lighting up his features. "Let's not waste any more time. Let's sing together and move forward. Let's walk together, shoulder to shoulder. I want to move forward, together with you, if you'll allow it, our star of hope."

 _“Well golly gee, you really know how to flatter a girl, huh…”_ I mumbled as Akehoshi hopped over to us and threw and arm around my shoulder in a one-armed hug. He and Yuuki had been so uncharacteristically quiet this whole time that I almost forgot they were still here.

"Me too, me too!" He cried, mock-pouting while pointing an accusatory finger at Hidaka. "Don't make me tell you over and over, don't keep (N/n) all to yourself and don't take all the responsibility on your own. How many times have I told you that, too? Listen properly to what other people say, Hokke~!"

Hidaka released my hands and shot Akehoshi a mildly irritated glare. Taking the scowl in stride, Akehoshi let out a joyful chuckle.

"It doesn't matter who's an idiot or whose an amateur!" He declared, blue eyes practically shining. "One by one, we're all tiny lights! But, if we all gather together, even the sun will look dark! That's "Trickstar"!☆ I also I wanna dance and sing with (N/n), too~♪"

"Ah, me too! Even if it's not much, I'll offer all of my ability!" Yuuki joined in, flashing a sunny smile at me. "I'm in the same boat as (L/n)-chan too, not knowing anything, so I think it'd be good for us to find what's important to us, together!"

I looked at the three guys with an exasperated, yet fond expression. I tried to suppress the smile on my face, though it was clearly in vain. Who da thunk that I would be befriend a couple of weirdos like this?

I still couldn't shake that feeling of a wall between us, but now it wasn't so impenetrable anymore. Instead of a wall, it was more of a fence. One with a gate, lined with a bed of flowers and bushes on either side. It was low enough where I could easily converse with them and maybe, as time passes and we got to know each other better, I could enter to their side through the gate and share a cold glass of lemonade with them...

"Ah~! Man, you guys are killing me here!" I whined without any heat, sighing as I crossed my arms over my chest with a frown. "Like I said earlier, I hardly know what I'm doing so don't expect anything crazy or fantastic!" I thought my warning would sober up the air a bit, but it seemed to only make the guys even more eager. Ha~ just what was I going to do with these three?

A familiar chuckle soon caught our attention and we turned back towards Sakuma who had a light expression on his face."Kukuku. Good, good. It is nice to be energetic and vigorous, isn't it~♪? Rather, this is the point where I want to tell you _"I was waiting for this"_."

He then sighed in what could be interpreted as bliss, looking refreshed and energetic, something I wouldn't have expected for such a gothic looking guy like him (though I definitely wouldn’t say it was an unwelcome change).

"Ah, I feel young again, how nostalgic~! It is youth, a brilliance that has long been lost from this academy~♪" Sakuma theatrically threw his hands out to his sides, as if basking in a warm light and staring up at a bright sky. "Shine your light on me to your heart's content. It is my long-cherished desire, even if it should reduce me to ash. I have lived on through the ugliness of old age to see it."

He then chuckled some more, before placing a finger against his lips and winking at us. "Kukuku, and people are not meant to live long lives~♪"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	12. From Peace of Mind to a Cry of Despair (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakuma and (F/n) spill the tea on the guys idol abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

_**Chapter 12- From Peace of Mind to a Cry of Despair (Part 1)** _

* * *

It seemed what Sakuma said about living long lives was true, especially if people are worked to the bone like how he was working "Trickstar" at the moment.

For _two whole hours_ , he had instructed the guys to sing and dance with little to no breaks in between. What little breaks they were given were used by Sakuma to have me to go over their previous performance and give them my ideas on how to improve them. I really wasn't sure if it was good instruction on my part, but I thought I did a pretty good job on pointing out the things I found awkward and advising them to fix it. Most of the time though, Sakuma would simply observe with an unwavering eye, only asking (read: _demanding_ ) them to try again or instructing me on how to observe their every movement. It wasn't until it was way into the afternoon did he call for them to stop.

"Hmm...I see, I see. You have been showing me your performance for some time now," He acknowledge, raising his hand to signal that he was satisfied. "But that's enough for now. You may stop."

" _Ha~!_ Thank goodness, is it finally over!?" Yuuki heaved in pure relief before flopping to the ground with a groan. "H…H-How long was he making us do this over and over!?"

"He was probably evaluating our stamina, I guess." Hidaka pointed out while trying to regain his breath. "Lives are tests of stamina, after all."

"I'm honestly surprised you guys are still alive..." I marveled, standing up from my seat and walking over to them. "You’ve been dancing for so long that school's ended."

"We did completely skip out on all of our afternoon classes, didn't we?" Hidaka looked over to me, seeming troubled. "For you, it's the second day in a row. I'm worried that the academy will think of you as a problem child thanks to us, you know...?"

I stalled a little at the “problem child” part but shook it off before anyone noticed (stupid force of habit…).

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's just two days." I waved a dismissive hand. I wasn’t _too_ worried about the fact that I skipped my classes as I could come up with a good excuse to explain and get me off the hook. Besides, if the other teachers were anything thing like Sagami-sensei, I'd be surprised if they showed up class themselves.

Yuuki didn't seem to mind either, instead looking up at Hidaka with eyes of admiration. "Hidaka-kun, you're pretty composed, huh? That's just like you, I really admire it!"

"No. The truth is, it's taking all of my strength just to stand, my legs are trembling." He blandly corrected and we looked down to see that his legs were barely holding it together. "It seems I'm the type that doesn't show his fatigue on his face."

"I'll say..." I mumbled, impressed by his quality poker face. I knew from my torture dance ( _heh_ ) from earlier that the act of singing and dancing at the same time was murder on my lungs and feet. Trying the remember the steps and words to the song was too much for my poor brain cell to handle and despite all effort, I still looked like a drunk newborn deer with broken legs. The fact that people could do all of that with a smile and not trip over their feet was incredible. This just really proved how much effort and energy it takes to be an idol. Even "Trickstar", who were trained for this, were completely wiped out!...well only those two at least. Akehoshi on the other hand...

"How was our performance? Does it seem like we can win against the student council? Huh, huh~?♪" He asked with an amount of energy I didn't think was possible to have after moving around virtually non-stop for two hours. 

"I wonder how Akehoshi-kun can jump around that energetically..." Yuuki admired before gasping in sudden thought, looking at him like some kind of alien. "I…I-Is he a superhuman!?"

"Oh he's super alright..." I mused out loud while crossing my arms. "Not sure 'bout the "human" part though..."

"That guy is on a different "level" after all. Just keeping up with him is a trial." Hidaka nodded along, looking thoughtful. "By all rights, Akehoshi should be valued even more. He doesn’t have to crawl around at a low level along with us. He surely has outstanding talent that can aim for even higher, but..."

Hidaka trailed off, the three of us watching Akehoshi hop around like a rabbit as he stared up at Sakuma with bright eyes.

"Gimme money, money! ☆" He demanded, waving his fist up and down like a bird trying to take flight. "I showed you my performance, so give me a reward to match that~♪"

"…His character is flawed, however. That's the reason it's hard for people to appreciate his value, I suppose?" Hidaka finished, the three of us sweat dropping at the scene while Oogami clicked his tongue, muttering out " _dumb-ass_ " in annoyance.

As I was admiring the extent of Akehoshi’s hyperactive nature, Hidaka sighed before looking over towards Sakuma. “Well, whatever. Sakuma-senpai, how was it? I wonder if we lived up to your expectations?"

We all collectively tensed up at this and looked towards him, expectantly waiting for his response and opinion. I swear, if Sakuma said anything other than an okay and above, I was going to puke. If just watching these guys dance for two hours could be so mentally exhausting, I didn’t want to even think about how psychically exhausted “Trickstar” was. If I found out that doing all this was for naught, well...these guys would be getting a surprise lesson on cursing in (Language) real soon.

"Kukuku. Do not be so impatient." Sakuma chided through his chuckles, arms crossed as he leaned against a table. "Rushing through things will cause mistakes. You are young and inexperienced so it cannot be helped that you are green...♪"

Great! Already off to a _smashing_ start!

Hidaka frowned at his words. "Inexperienced? Surely, it's as you say. I acknowledge that we're lacking in ability."

He was starting to look visibly anxious which, in turn, made _me_ anxious. Things sure took a foreboding turn. "Sakuma-senpai, it seems that your expression is rather poor, too. Did we fail the evaluation? Were we unable to entertain you...?"

Oh god, I could feel my stomach churning already. I did _not_ want to blow chunks in front of these guys, but perhaps I could make the most out of this situation on get a bunch on Oogami’s shoes as payback?

"Kukuku, that is why I said not to be impatient." Sakuma teased, crimson eyes holding a secret shine to them. "It is far from failure, it is splendid, splendid~♪ No, this is a rather unexpected windfall, isn't it?!"

Oh lawdy, the crops have flourished and the biscuits have been _buttered_! It seems Mrs. Fortuna, vindictive bitch as she was, was _finally_ showing us some mercy! I traded happy looks with Yuuki and Akehoshi while Hidaka sighed in relief, tense shoulders dropping like a snowman in the sun. That was more nerve wracking than taking a final that was worth more than half of your grade!

"If you ask whether it is a fail or a pass, it's undisputedly a pass." Sakuma went on, moving away from the table and walking towards us. "There was a dream in your performance. It was filled to the brim with the potential to open up the future."

Okay, now he was being _too_ nice. There had to be a catch? "Be that as it may," Annnnd, there it was! Why couldn't life be a linear path of leisure? "-though it seems you all are seeking a mentor, you and I are strangers, after all. We may go against one another in a DreamFes. Because of that, I cannot become your "ally."

I'd reserve my judgement in wondering if going against Sakuma and his "Unit" would be a challenge. I didn't know who was a part of it, but with a name like "UNDEAD", it had to be comprised of some edgy mofos like him.

"However...The least I can do is lend you this old man’s bag of wisdom, I suppose. Rather, the things I want to tell you have piled up so much, it may explode!"

Oh, hell yeah! Akehoshi, Yuuki, and I cheered and high-fived each other, jumping up and down in excitement. Hidaka seemed to be the only one calm enough to bow towards Sakuma and give him his thanks. This nightmare ended on a positive note and for that, I was grateful (though I was a _little_ disappointed that I couldn’t puke on Oogami’s shoes…meh, maybe next time)!

"I began to space out, thinking about and instructing young miss transfer student on how to produce for you." Sakuma admitted with a theatrical sigh, putting a head to his head in fatigue. "I am worn out from such a marathon, since my physique is poor."

 _' **You're** worn out?'_ _All_ _you did was stand there!'_ Not that I could talk, as I did the exact same thing. The only difference was that he didn't have a passive aggressive vampire constantly drilling him to note their every single move "Trickstar" made. It was like having the devil whisper in my ear and I wasn't too prideful to admit that it wasn’t unsettling. Besides, my eyes felt irritated from all the staring and lack of blinking.

"However, the dream is spreading~♪" He went on pleasantly, ignorant of my thoughts (but knowing his weird mind reading powers, it was possible that he wasn’t). "Your skill is still crude, and your coordination is non-existent. There is no meaning in you having formed a "Unit." You don't make use of your individual appeals. But you have a brilliance to you. If it is refined, it will be a glittering gem."

After that lovely statement, Sakuma walked over towards me and laid a hand on my shoulder, immediately putting me on edge. Oh mother of mac and cheese, what did he want now???

"What do you think, young miss Transfer Student? Everyone strained their bodies for your sake. It was an impressive thing, wasn't it?" He elaborated, gesturing towards them. "Their performance just now, all of it was dedicated to you, after all. What you felt is everything. Please let us hear it, my opinion is meaningless in this situation. It is your "Unit". Your treasure chest. You will determine their value."

"My..."Unit"?" I mumbled, taken aback by his words. I glanced over to see "Trickstar" was smiling at me and I felt something in my chest warm a little at the thought.

"I have lived on and on imprudently for too long, after all…My knowledge and my experience is an impediment." He admitted before leveling a cordial smile at us. "Compared to the idols that came before at Yumenosaki, who emitted brilliance like glittering stars, you all are still useless. You are cute baby chicks, tweeting and chirping~♪"

"Must you always say creepy stuff like that?" I grumbled as Oogami growled out a stilted _"Geh! That's so gross..."_ at his statement (I’m surprised he managed to keep calm this whole time).

Sakuma merely smiled at my question and went back to patting my head, further proving my point (seriously, why did he keep doing that?) "This transfer student does not have excess knowledge. She is a complete amateur, useless in a performance. However, that may become her forte."

“…” What kind of sense does that make? How does my uselessness benefit in any way? At the blank looks he was receiving, he went on.

"The way you deliver your songs as idols, it is with the same unenlightenment as she has, and that is precisely why a normal person, harsh and impartial...or rather, that is why her opinion, her frank remarks have a value that is difficult to substitute with others."

Wow, so was he saying that my sarcasm had other uses than just being a self-defense and coping mechanism against stupidity and my crippling depression? Who knew…?

Sakuma chuckled at my surprised look and went to pat my head again. "...Oh my, the young lady is also spacing out, isn't she?" He asked in a teasing tone. "Kukuku, is it because it was like you were being courted passionately by cute young boys? And not only that, but three of them? The stimulus was rather strong for an innocent young girl, wasn't it? How envious~♪"

"…Y'know, I'm very curious to see if stabbing a vampire through the heart would really kill them. Would you like to help me test it out?" I droned out, smacking his hand off of my head. Oogami then raised his hand with a nasty smirk on his face.

"I'd be whiling to help out." He offered eagerly, though our threats didn't seem to bother Sakuma at all. He just chuckled that insufferable chuckle (serving to piss me off more) and went back to address "Trickstar".

"Well, that's fine, "Trickstar". First of all, I thank you for the enjoyable side show. I am grateful to say that it was worthwhile to rub at my sleepy eyes and wake up for it." He complimented, crossing his arms with a lax stance. "You are all insufficient and lacking. However, if you can make up for it, you can shine even more."

He then motioned his head towards me, clearly ignoring the fact that I was still glaring at him. "It seems that this young miss transfer student is strong to susceptibility. She reacts frankly to feelings and is quite emotional."

“Your point being…?" I tried to prompt, unsure of whether to take what he said as a compliment or an insult (it was most likely the latter, knowing him).

"My point is, is that you may be able to fill up the _"points where you are lacking"_. Or at least, that's what I believe...♪"

There he goes again, speaking in riddles. Just what was he getting at? Sensing my confusion, Sakuma motioned for me to come towards him. "Young miss Transfer Student, why don't we give these young men some criticism, or some such thing?

"Give them criticism?" I repeated, walking over to him cautiously.

"That's right~! As a producer, one of your jobs would be to observe the members of your "Units" and get a feel of them. Know their strengths, weaknesses, and how to polish them to a shine." He explained patiently. Despite my lingering irritation of him, I found myself considering his words carefully, finding them surprisingly helpful. To really produce these guys, I had to get to know them better; from their capabilities, personalities, and quirks.

Sakuma seemed to read my mind (once again) as he reiterated just that. "That is why I had you watch them dance and note their every move. I'm sure you've gotten a feel for them by now, but why don't you observe how I criticize them for the time being. Starting with....Akehoshi Subaru."

Akehoshi perked up and gave Sakuma an expectant smile. "Ah, yes! What is it? Is it money!? Are you giving me some? Huh? Huh?" He asked eagerly, much to my exasperation. Bruh, I know we’re all broke bitches out here, but this was ridiculous!

"No one is saying any such thing." Sakuma said in a seemingly pleasant tone, though the underlying force in it hinted otherwise (at least to me that is). "That is enough, so be good and listen well."

 _'Oh~! Looks like someone's getting irritated~!'_ I sing-songed in my head while Sakuma gave a small sigh and continued on with his words. "Nevertheless, the truth is that I have nothing to say to you. You are qualified."

Oh wow, now that was surprising. I was expecting him to find some kind of fault, though I myself saw nothing wrong in the way Akehoshi performed either. He had the advantage with his abundance of energy and happy go lucky attitude, so he would be really good in hyping up the crowd (he was a genki boy through and through).

"You already possess all the basic abilities needed for an idol and more. Singing, dancing, appeal; all of it, you see?" He went on, much to Akehoshi’s surprise. Y’know, I think this was the first time I’ve ever seen him at a lost for words. It was quite the foreign expression on his usually cheerful face.

"However," Ah, I knew it sounded too good to be true. "You have spent a long time in solitude. You have not had enough practice aligning yourself with those around you, as a "Unit." That is a waste of your talent."

I thought more on this and begrudgingly admitted that Akehoshi did have the habit of outshining the others a bit, though obviously not on purpose. It probably had to do with the fact that “Trickstar” hasn’t practiced together much and they haven't gotten used to their differing styles when performing...

"First of all, it is crucial for you to become closer with all of the rest, but for now...it would be best for you to work with the transfer student who knows nothing, to bear the duty of teaching her about this and that."

"Wait, wha~?" I spluttered, trading surprised looks with the guys. "Um, Sakuma-senpai??? Don't you think it would be better for Akehoshi-kun to work with "Trickstar" than with me? How will he learn to work together with the guys if he doesn't, y’know, work with them?"

He merely chuckled and waved his finger back in forth in a teacherly manner. "Ah, young miss transfer student, while you may be right in those regards, the situation is different for Akehoshi-kun."

"What do you mean?" I hazard asking and he seemed only too happy to answer.

"Akehoshi-kun, despite how he acts, is a genius. Thus, he can easily overcome things that ordinary people will stumble over, don't you agree?" At my gradual nod, he went on, this time addressing Akehoshi. "However, for that reason, you don't have any common sensibility. There is certainly something to be gained if you attend to such an amateur and arrive at a position where you guide her. You have struggled to reach such heights sooner than anyone else. Thus, you are careless all around. There is much information that you have lost. You must first focus your attention to gathering that."

"Is that so?" Akehoshi mused, though you can tell from his lost tone that he didn't really follow. Nevertheless, he maintained his optimism and gave an excited fist pump. "I don't get it very much myself, but if I'll be able to shine even more that way, I'll do my best!"

He then turned to me and gave me a bright, closed eyed grin. "Let's get along, okay (N/n)?~♪"

I nodded back at him, though I still felt unsure. Was it really alright for him to waste his precious training time with me? Just what was that Sakuma thinking...?

_"Being in charge of educating (L/n) is my job, but...?"_

"?" I thought I heard Hidaka grumble something and I turned to see he and Yuuki looking a little put out for some reason. I tilted my head a little in confusion. Huh, perhaps they were just impatient to hear what Sakuma had to say about them or something?

Hidaka sighed before shaking his head. "Well, whatever...what should I do?"

Sakuma hummed, putting his thumb under his chin in thoughtful gesture. "Hm, Hidaka Hokuto. You are the opposite of Akehoshi-kun. You pay too much attention to those around you."

I watched Hidaka’s expression carefully, but he did well in keeping his poker face on. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he felt towards those words.

"You force yourself to fit a standard, are wary of those around you, and don't show your distinctive qualities. You are awkward. You should trust those around you more."

Now this seemed to elicit some emotion from him, ‘cause his eyebrows seemed to furrow in thought.

"I had believed that I trusted them but..." He mumbled, mostly to himself, before he looked back up to him. "Is that so? Is that what it looks like?"

Sakuma seemed to pick up on Hidaka's frustration and he waved his hand in a placating manner. "You are also excellent. However, it seems that you underestimate yourself. You see, on stage, an idol is a king or a god. It would be good to become more proud."

Yeah~, I could also see where he was coming from. Hidaka had a nice and strong voice as well as the cool and collected qualities of a leader, but he did have the tendency to worry about others and not focus more on himself. Plus, he had the emotional range of an ice sculpture, which could make him seem cold and unapproachable to future fans.

" _'Look at me, listen to my song!'"_ Sakuma pointed at him. "Assert that in a loud voice. There is no need to hold back, is there? You give up your spotlight to those around you, and when it seems that danger will befall your comrades again, you risk yourself to defend them."

"Well what's wrong with that?" I added in, trying to keep the defensive tone out of my voice. "I mean, yeah it's good to not be _too_ self-sacrificing, but it doesn't hurt to think of the well fare of others."

"That way of life is also a virtue of his," He agreed with a nod, but then he went on. "However, it will be good to become more reckless. On stage, it is better not to lie to yourself. Rather, that is a discourtesy to the audience. Be more at ease and let out everything about yourself. If you do not fully express your heart, your soul, it will never affect the audience."

Well…okay, so he had a point there. Even in the short time I have known him, I thought Hidaka could be a bit _too_ formal at times, but I just saw it as how he did things. It wasn't a bad thing per se, but I was curious as to why he acted in such a manner...

Sakuma, prompted by both of our silence, went on with his critiques. "It will probably be difficult to do it right away, no? After all, that weakness of yours...No, your idiosyncrasies probably came from your lifestyle up until now, from your environment at home, from those kinds of things that profoundly affect one’s spirit and one’s life."

His lifestyle, huh? I _was_ curious about that as well but didn't want to pry. From the tense expression on Hidaka’s face, it was safe to say that his home situation wasn't a pleasant one…

"However, at the least, when you are on stage, you must be aware of it so that you are able to remove such _restraints_ "

Oh boy, I did _not_ like the mischievous smile on Sakuma's face right now, especially when he suddenly clapped his hands. Almost as if summoned, the Aoi twins popped up to next to him, startling me at their sudden (an unwanted) appearance. I still had negative feelings towards them for kidnapping me and I wasn't taking any more chances for their shenanigans!

"Hokuto-kun. Practice together with the twins for a while."

Say _what?_

At the reaction he got from _that_ bombshell, Sakuma chuckled and pat the brothers on their shoulders. "They are like representative examples of the expression “wild and free,” are they not? There are surely many things you can learn from them. Is this fine by you two, Aoi-kuns?"

"It's fine~! we love to mess around and play with these kinds of serious types~!☆" Hinata admitted with little to no shame while Yuta looked a little put out. 

"Don't put me with you, saying "we," Aniki." He added, before quickly perking up and adopting the same cheeky look as his brother. "But still, I really, really want to practice, so this may become good motivation, huh? I look forward to working together~♪"

 _‘Huh…well okay then…’_ I stared at the three blankly, blinking a few times before walking over to Hidaka. He gave me a curious look as I laid a hopefully comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hidaka-kun...Good luck. I'll pray for you."

"?!" I could see an uncharacteristically anxious look pass through his face at that, especially when the twins saddled up to him in an uncomfortably close manner. They blinked their green eyes up at him, and he seemed to flounder for something to say.

"I…I-I see." He eventually muttered before bowing his head respectfully. "I'm counting on you. I'll also make an effort to be as flexible as possible and to be able to act more selfishly."

' _As polite as ever...'_ The twins pouted at the rather stiff reply with Hinata crossing his arms with a huff.

"Your attitude is already as rigid as a rock though..." He trailed off with a hum before perking up in a gasp, looking enlightened. "Let's have a staring contest! Start~☆"

[Yuta](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/7/75/%28Smiling_Sympathy%29_Yuta_Aoi_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103034137) was quick to jump in, pointing his fingers to his cheeks and giving a great big smile. "Smile, smile~♪"

 _'Poor, poor Hidaka-kun'_ I shook my head at his misfortune. My heart truly went out to him. I had only spent an hour with those twins and it was one of the most torturous moments of my life. May the Gods be with him...

While I was busy praying for my friend’s safety (and sanity), I could see Yuuki shuffle under the scrutinizing eye of Sakuma. His eyes darted around like a frantic dragonfly, and he was constantly fiddling with his hands.

"Umm, how did I do, then...?" He eventually asked, seemingly preparing himself from the worst. I didn't think he had much to worry about. From what I observed, he had his faults and strengths just like the other two, so he should be fine.

"Hmm. Yuuki Makoto." Sakuma spoke in an easy tone, smiling down at him pleasantly. Yuuki relaxed some, seemingly comforted at his peaceable look. This relief was then promptly bitch slapped off his face at his next words. "You are no good at all!"

“Wha-?!” This elicited a rather violent response from all four of us. My jaw dropped and I felt like I had just been flipped off by somebody after having the season finale of my favorite show get spoiled for me. Hell, we all looked like we couldn't believe what we just heard!

"No good at all!?" Yuuki repeated in disbelief, green eyes tinged with a growing panic. "I…I-It's true that compared to Akehoshi-kun and Hidaka-kun and such, I'm not so skilled at singing and dancing, but-!"

"It's good that you are aware of it yourself." Sakuma bluntly cut in, though the I could detect no malice in his tone. "However, you do not need to put yourself down like that."

Poor Yuuki looked so very confused and I couldn't blame him. Anyone would feel distraught if you were suddenly told that you were trash, but not as trash as you thought. It must've especially stung when their friends had gotten praises and okays as well.

Still, Sakuma didn't have to say it like that! Irked at his cold words, I opened my mouth to defend Yuuki, but I bit back my grievances when Sakuma continued to speak.

"You have a sparkle, as well, but you are throwing that away yourself." He pointed out, genuine curiosity on his face. "It isn't even that you are holding yourself back like Hidaka-kun. You are afraid. You hesitate to show yourself. What could it be that has you so frightened?"

"…" Yukki said nothing and made no indication that he was going to answer. I felt my concern for him rise when I saw the uncomfortable expression on his face. He looked close to tears and his eyes held a glassy, faraway look. Whatever had happened in the past that was brought to the present by his memories had to have been something terrible…

Sakuma, sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, sighed. "Do not worry. Your allies are all good children. Quick to respond, they will probably match your pace and walk with you." He assured in a more gentle tone. He probably came to the same conclusion that I did...

"Walking one step behind, so as not to cause trouble...at that pace, you will be unable to catch up to your allies eternally, yes?"

Yuuki seemed to be gradually coming to his senses, aware enough to nod at Sakuma’s question. This, however, didn't seem to convince him. 

"Will you make them wait, your kind allies?" He continued, crimson eyes serious and intent. "That may even be a sin. If you do not have enough self-awareness, work yourself to death. And then, it would be good for you to throw out your chest in pride and stand alongside your allies. The talent that you need for that, the beginnings of a sparkle...You already have it within you. It might have hurt you before. But it is your only weapon. It will be good to make use of that to its maximum. The rest of the lot cannot fight while they are covering for their weaker allies, you know?"

Yuuki listened silently, seeming torn. About what, I didn't know, but I had a feeling that something like a trauma was what was keeping him from his full potential. It most likely had to do with the breakdown he had in the past; the one Hidaka mentioned yesterday…

A contemplative silence muffled the room for a few moments until it was broken by Sakuma. All of our eyes turned to see that he, once again, had that pleasant smile on, one that would send guys and girls swooning. However, we all knew better than to fall for his Dracula charisma, and I could feel suspicion and unease in the pit of my stomach.

"That being said, Yuuki-kun," He began and I swore that he could've looked the part of a heavenly angel, accompanied by a sparkles and non-existent harps.

This illusion was soon violently shattered by his next words. "From now on, I will show you _hell_ ~♪"

The four of us all froze at this and I could see the blood drain from Yuuki's face. The angelic ambiance that once surrounded Sakuma turned dark and oppressive, yet his smile still remained, boring false promises of goodwill and peace and Earth. He turned this grin over towards Oogami, who only raised a brow questioningly.

"Poochie. Train this boy severely." He requested, pointing towards Yuuki who was shaking like a leaf in a storm. "Don't go easy on him at all, until he screams _"Kill me already."_ For this one, such drastic measures, such intense training, is necessary~♪"

Every word he spoke darkened the room with foreboding. Oof, that's rough. Training with _Oogami_ _of all people_? That maniac was going to eat him alive! 

"Hah? Don't order me around~!" Said maniac demanded irritably, narrowing his eyes at the other. "Why me?"

"Hmm. You are self-righteous, and you have no consideration for others." Sakuma promptly answered, earning a warning growl in return.

 _'Wow, you can just really feel the love between these two...'_ I thought with a sweat drop while comforting Yuuki with a pat on the back (the poor guy looked ready to piss himself).

"However," He went on. "You are extraordinarily excellent. If they were to continue to ride such a wild horse, no matter how amateurish a person, they will grow even if they didn't want to. If they are unable to grow, then they only have to fall from the horse and die. Kukkukku~♪"

"Or, y'know, they could... _not_..." I offered in a dry tone, inwardly wincing as Yuuki let out a strangled gag after that statement. Truly, the “Light Music” club president was sadistic to the core. “C’mon man, this is cruel and unusual punishment! Can’t you like, I don’t know, make him eat glass or listen to Kids Bop CDs on loop or something?”

"She's right y'know." Oogami suprisingly agreed with me as he clicked his teeth in distaste. "You a demon, you bastard? I don't like that damn smile you're wearin', y'know?"

He then turned towards us with a deep scowl. "Hey, Akehoshi and you other idiots, aren't you all makin' a mistake, depending on this guy?" He asked and it really showed just how much faith he had in his fellow club member by the genuine look of incredulity he had on his face, as if he was thinking that we should seriously reconsider.

Yuuki looked eager to say that yes, we _were_ making a huge mistake and that we _should_ reconsider, but Hidaka's impassive tone beat him to the punch.

"No, it took us a lot to get here, but this way, we would be glad to accept guidance from Sakuma-senpai." He explained, ignoring Yuuki’s crest fallen expression. "What we need is a strict teacher...Severe training like that in a shounen manga. Otherwise, we won't be able to cross swords with the powerful, unrivaled student council at all."

 _'I don't think such unorthodox training methods is necessary for an idol, but go off I guess...'_ I couldn't help but think as Akehoshi looked at him with bright eyes. 

"You're a surprisingly hot-blooded guy, Hokke~!" He acknowledged, clenching his fist eagerly. "But, I'm getting a bit excited, y'know~☆"

"I feel like running away with my tail between my legs, though..." Yuuki whimpered, seeming to reluctantly accept his fate of having a short life (at least he’ll die young and beautiful).

"Umm... please take care of me, Oogami-kun!" He politely added, though the quiver of fear in his voice was painfully obvious, a fact that Oogami didn't seem to care for all that much.

" _Ha?!_ " He snapped, baring his teeth. "Don't address me so casually! Use "-sama," ya four-eyed bean sprout!"

"F...F-Four-eyed bean sprout!? How mean!" Yuuki cried, quaking under his intimidating glare (oh yeah, things are already off to a great start).

He gave a shaky gulp, before gradually collecting himself. "But…I want to be useful to everyone, too! I'll do my best." He added in what would have been a brave voice if it wasn't for the resigned smile he sent towards us right after.

"In case I die, pick up my bones, okay...!?" He requested sullenly, tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls. Poor Yuuki...he always seemed to get the short stick of life...press 'F' for respect ya'll!

"Rodger!" Akehoshi saluted with a cheery smile. "After you die Ukki, can I have all your loose change~?"

"You can't die before we take down the student council, don't be a wuss." Hidaka bluntly ordered, crossing his arms with a pitiless look.

"Ack! You guys don't have any faith that I'll survive! Not an ounce of it!" Yuuki cried out, slumping to the ground in despair.

 _‘…Seriously?’_ I sent a blank look to the two and their tactless words. You'd think they'd show at least a _little_ compassion.

"What the hell was that? I really hope that wasn't supposed to make him feel better..." I wondered, walking over to try to coax Yuuki out of his sullen thoughts. "Because if it was, you did a sucky job at it."

"Kukuku~!" Sakuma laughed, eyes glinting with amusement. "It's become enjoyable, hasn't it? My heart is pounding~♪"

"But is this really okay?" Yuuki sniffed before mumbling a grateful _"Thank you"_ towards me as I helped him to his feet. "It seems that aside from just Sakuma-senpai, everyone in the “Light Music” club will be joining us in our intensive training...?"

"It's fine, it's fine. We may as well set off some showy fireworks." He reassured before slowly making his way towards a nearby window. "Let us raise the starting shot for the revolution. Let us bring tears to the student council's faces. A cornered mouse will bite a cat. And not only that, on our side is a gathering of devils~♪"

 _'Well he isn't wrong there. It seems like everyone in this damn club is off their rocker...'_ I thought dryly, watching as Sakuma continued to dramatically monologue.

"Let us riot to our heart's content. Our aim is success in the "S1 DreamFes" in two weeks. If that's the case, it is an official battle. Thus, the student council should not be able to crush us easily like they did in yesterday's unauthorized match." He quickly turned to look towards us, snapping his fingers. The sound was jarringly loud in the quiet room, making all of us jump. His smile grew a bit more when he saw that our attention was solely on him and he slowly lifted his hand, pointing up to the roof.

" _That_ is where we will rise to action." He finished, resuming his way to the window. "The very day of the revolution. I am anxiously awaiting that stage~♪"

He was looking down outside and though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was still smiling. He tilted his head a bit before he began to address Oogami.

"Poochie, gather up your irritation until that day. Let it gush out at the deciding battle and take your revenge for yesterday. I will also lend you a hand. You could say that this is a godsend, don't you agree?" He ended playfully, words riling Oogami up like coal to a fire.

"Hah!? I told ya I'm not askin' for any favors!" He snapped before pointing a thumb at his chest proudly. "I'll pay back my debts to the student council myself!" 

"Now, now, that isn't good, is it?" Sakuma scolded his impassioned words, crossing his arms to grip his shoulders as if he were cold. "You can finally sink your teeth into them with all your strength. I won't stop you now. It is best to brandish those fangs with _vigor~_ ♡ _"_

I shivered a bit at his dark whisper. The resolution in his tone was tangible and when mixed with Oogami's, it created a force to be reckoned with. Man, I take back what I thought earlier! Despite not being fond of these two, I was glad they were on our side, if only so we didn't have to go up against them any time soon.

"Ahh, I have watched over Yumenosaki Academy for a long time." Sakuma announced, lifting his hands into the air and calling towards the roof. "A new page is being etched into its history! It is something that no one has yet seen, a worthy new page! To bear witness to that moment, I feel honored!" He turned his head to fully address us, and I couldn't help but marvel at how ethereal he looked in the sunlight, the wind blowing through the open window and caressing[ his](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/c/cc/%28At_Twilight%29_Rei_Sakuma_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20190114160843) form with a dramatic flair. Various dust particles in the air sparkled in the warm light, adding to the overall look of latent power he possessed.

"I cannot stop trembling with excitement." He told us with an eagerness of a firework ready to go off. His inhibitions seemed to melt in the golden light as he turned around fully, looking "Trickstar" and I in the eyes while placing a hand to his chest delicately.

"Lovely and precious guiding stars, who hide a glistening dream! Please show me a brilliance strong enough to turn me to ash!"

We all stood tall at his anticipating words, trading looks that spoke louder than words with each other.

The feeling, like we were entrusted with a sacred mission, hit us like a sobering wave. Failure was just a gnawing fear before we came here. Now, it was simply not an option. We had to succeed no matter what!

**_"Yes, Sakuma-senpai!"_ **

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	13. From Peace of Mind to a Cry of Despair (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akehoshi and (F/n) have a rather meaningful talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

_**Chapter 13- From Peace of Mind to a Cry of Despair (Part 2)** _

* * *

"Whoa, school's already ended, huh? The sun's setting!" Akehoshi marveled, looking out of a window in the hallway and gazing upon the Shepard's delight in the sky.

I let out a tired sigh at this fact, dully amazed that we really spent the majority of the day in the devil's lair. Despite what I said earlier, I really hoped the school wouldn't call my parents and tell them about my newly found habit of missing class. My mom would kick my ass straight back to (Country) and I didn't think she’d accept my reason for doing so...

The two of us had parted with Yuuki and Hidaka to carry out our orders from Sakuma. I still didn't know how having Akehoshi "guide me" was going to help with him being a more qualified idol, but he was the professional, I wouldn't question him _too_ much (though I wouldn't say I was 100% okay with his sadistic methods).

"We spent a really long time in the “Light Music” club's Clubroom, didn't we?" He mused, rubbing his throat absent-mindedly. "As you'd expect, my voice has gotten all hoarse from all that singing. Aren't you tired too, (N/n)~?"

"That and mentally scared. I think I'm going to have PTSD flashbacks whenever I see monkeys now..." I sullenly grumbled. Damn those stupid twins and their stupid puppets…

"You certainly look a little unlively." He hummed before sending me an encouraging smile. "Don't force yourself too much, tell me properly when it seems it'll be bad, okay? I'm not really attentive to that sort of thing after all, you know~? If you don't tell me, I won't know so...

I noticed how he trailed off at that, looking somewhat sheepish. Regardless if he noticed my curious look or not, he continued to speak. "If it was Hokke, he could look after others reliably, though. Would it really be okay for you and me to act "alone together," (N/n)?"

I thought over his question for a few moments before giving an honest shrug. "I honestly don't know man. I trust that Sakuma-senpai wouldn't have you do something useless with our limited time, so there must be some benefit in working with me." Not that _I_ thought so. I could think of a number of things that could benefit Akehoshi in his training other than being with me at the moment. I didn't know crap about idols in the first place and I certainly couldn't teach him to sing and dance. All I could really do is critique him and give him moral support (and hell, I can barely give _myself_ that)...

Akehoshi hummed in confusion, tilting his head left and right in thought. "Hmm...I still don't really understand," He admitted before his worries melted off of his face to reveal a bright grin. "But I hope we can get along for a while, (N/n)~♪"

I tried to give him an encouraging smiling, but it ended up coming out all lopsided and awkward. To be honest, I just felt really,,, _blah_ at the moment. A lot of things were weighing on my mind…

Unfortunately, Akehoshi seemed to notice my sullen mood, as his smile waned back the longer he looked at me.

"...You're really "down" aren't you?" He said after a few silent moments, looking concerned. "Are you okay? Shall we go to the infirmary~?"

 _‘Oof, is it that obvious that even he noticed it???’_ Ugh, I felt bad for making him worry. I didn't want to bother him with my stupid anxieties. He had more important things to focus on...

"It's nothing Akehoshi-kun..." I reassured, trying to look nonchalant. "I was just thinking about stuff is all...Y’know, about how I'm going to help you guys and what I can do as a _"Producer".._.”

"Hm~m…So, like you're worried that you haven't done any "producer"-like stuff?" He eventually asked, somewhat taking me off guard. Wow, he really is quite observant, despite what he said earlier. Though I didn’t want to acknowledge the bitter truth, I nodded in the end.

"Well, it seems like somehow, that role was taken by Sakuma-senpai, right~?" He mused out loud while I thought back to the criticisms he gave earlier. Sakuma stayed besides me the whole time the guys danced, constantly pointing things out to me and advising me whenever I was at a loss.

"Yeah..." I murmured out, looking down at my feet. "Despite you guys asking me to produce you in a way that would satisfy Sakuma-senpai, he was the one who gave you the most help. He taught me just as much as he taught you guys...I was just as useless as an expired coupon to a restaurant you don't even really like or a wet sock after you stepped in a puddle of melted ice ‘cause someone didn’t bother to pick up off the floor…"

“Oh! Or like an old sharpie that’s kinda dried out, but not really so now you have to go and find another one in that messy drawer that you throw all your stuff in!" He chimed before realizing that he was doing the opposite of encouraging me with a quick shake of his head.

“A…A-Ah, I mean, well that's fine, isn't it? It's like being shown an example to start!" He instead offered in a somewhat sheepish tone, and I turned to look at him questioningly. What did he mean by that?

"(N/n), you'll be fine if you increase what you _can_ do, one thing at a time, and do those properly~♪" He smiled down at me kindly, his warm eyes like the crystal blue sea outside. "Let's grow together, okay? Our aim is first place at Yumenosaki Academy! The number one star~☆"

I was a little taken aback at the encouragement, but the warmth I felt at his words did wonders to my previously shitty mood. He was right, I really needed to get rid of that nasty habit of trying to do things perfectly on the first try. Of course I wouldn't be a professional immediately. I needed just as much help and time to grow as "Trickstar" did. Though I did think their goal was of more importance, I had to remember that they were also depending on me. Now wasn't the time to mope, it was the time to get better...more capable... _useful_.

"Ah...you're right..." I gave him small, yet genuine smile, finding it not as hard to do as it was a few minutes ago. "I shouldn't push myself too hard and rush everything...thanks Akehoshi-kun..."

With a grin brighter than usual, he chirped out a "No problem!" before he adopted a curious look. "Ah! That's right, huh~? Say (N/n), are you good at things like sewing?"

 _'Sewing?'_ I looked up at him with polite confusion. _'Where did that come from?'_

"Um, not really...?" I answered with a light shrug. "Why do you ask? You need a button sewed back on to your blazer or something?"

"Nah," He shook his head before pointing his finger up to make a point. "I just thought that you might be able to do it since you're a girl."

"...You do realize that not every girl knows how to sew right?” I could feel my eye twitch a little in annoyance. I was sure he didn't mean to say it in a negative way, but I hoped these stereotypes would hurry up and die in a gutter where they belong...

"A-ahaha! Yeah, I know..." He trailed off, looking sheepish (or intimidated by the unimpressed look on my face) while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that. Well, we've just formed together as a "Unit" so we don't have the coveted exclusive "Unit" outfits yet~♪"

"Exclusive "Unit" outfits? So you guys also have your own outfits?" I wondered, getting a nod in return.

"Yeppers! Every "Unit" is allowed to wear their own exclusive outfits. We've been wearing the outfits that the school provides us with at Dream Festivals, but y'know...If we can have exclusive outfits, doesn't it feel as if we've grown up even as a "Unit"?"

"That’s true...with so many "Units" in this school, for you to all be using generic outfits would make you blend in too much. Having unique outfits would help to make you stand out more and to be more recognizable."

"Uh huh!" He chirped out eagerly, hopping a little on his toes all the while. "That's why I've been longing to have them! If we're using common costumes...if everyone is wearing the same thing, it's boring, isn't it~? We could also buy some great ones with the school currency, but it will be expensive and will take time to complete, right? If they can be made ourselves, it'll be cheaper~☆"

"That would be nice..." I mumbled thoughtfully. "I wonder if we could find anybody with sewing skills around here. Though, I doubt they would be eager to help us out for no reason...Do you guys have a design for your outfits in mind by chance?"

Akehoshi chuckled and held his hands behind his head. "Well~! I was wondering If you could help us! Even if you can't sew, if you can do even just the design, it'd be a big help."

"Really? you want _me_ to do the design?" I mean, I did like to draw and it was one of the very few things I was good at, but I definitely wasn’t a fashion designer. I barely know _anything_ about fashion really. Whenever I’m not wearing my uniform, I just pick up scattered clothes from around my room, throw it on, and call it a day. I definitely couldn’t have “Trickstar” run out on stage wearing baggy sweats and stained T-shirts (though I _could_ lie and say it’s from the Yeezy clothing line)… 

Possibly seeing my hesitancy, Akehoshi gave me an encouraging look, voice easy and comforting. "If you're interested, think about it. Something cool that would suit us, I'll leave that part to you~☆ I'll be fine with anything that feels like that, so it'll be great if you can do it even if it's just little by little."

He then stopped and threw a friendly arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. "I'll do my best, so (N/n), you do your best too, okay?!"

I could feel my heart jump a little at his sudden, close proximity. This dude had no concept of personal space, huh? I pouted and began to nudge him in the side in order to get him to release me. "You don't have to tell me twice."

After a few more moments of escalating nudging, Akehoshi snickered before finally releasing me. "Hehe~! The dream's growing, isn't it~? I'm all excited! (N/n), you too, if you feel that way, I'd be glad~☆"

Looking up at the optimistic expression on his face, I could already feel my moodiness melting away. He just seemed so child-like and happy, like nothing could get him down. There’s no way I could stay in a bitchy mood with a cinnamon roll like him besides me! While his hyper activeness could get on my nerves sometimes, I honestly admired the bright mindset he held, even in uncertain times like this.

My contrasting pessimistic and cynical outlook was something I got tired of at times; the logical and depressed side of me thinking of the worst possibilities while adding the best in vague afterthought. While I did want to think that doing our best would solve all our problems, I couldn't help the anxiety that would bubble up in me when the thought of my best not being enough, _like usual_ , crossed my mind. I hated it, but it also served to not get my hopes up too high. At least then, when they fell, the fall wouldn't be as painful...(ow, the edge! Feels like I’m back in middle-school…)

"Ahaha, you're still wearing that gloomy face, huh?" Akehoshi's voice suddenly cut through my bleak thoughts and I looked up to see that he was in front of me.

I gave a lazy shrug. “Hey man, what can I say? I got crippling depression and dank memes and junk food can only suppress it so much…”

Akehoshi beamed down at me, but I could see slivers of worry in his blue gaze. Welp, that joke back fired. God dammit, I made him even _more_ worried. We’re supposed to use this time to help _him_ , not focus on _me_.

"Okay, enough what that frownie face! Smile, smile! Alright, I'll make a trillion funny faces for you!" He encouraged, pushing his sleeves up his arms with a determined expression. He then covered his face and began to speak, voice mumbled behind his hands. "Are you ready? Okay here goes! Look, look, I'm Hyottoko~☆"

 _“…What the hell?”_ I stared at Akehoshi with a blank expression, unsure of how to react. He had his lips puckered and slightly off to the side with his eyes closed. His hands framed his face, as if he were revealing a grand prize of sorts, and I could’ve sworn I heard a little fanfare along with it. Unfortunately, this wasn't a prize I really wanted.

The room went awkwardly silent, neither of us making any move. Eventually, Akehoshi dropped his weird expression with a sigh, slumping down on himself with a defeated laugh.

"Ahaha. You can't laugh, huh?" He offered weakly. "Not that I can blame you. After you transferred, you've been suddenly dragged into problems like a huge wave, huh~?"

I stayed silent at that, neither denying nor agreeing. He gave a wane smile and leaned against a nearby wall, looking absentminded. "The future is unknown and the enemy is powerful, and the one beside you is someone like me who doesn't make any sense! It can't be helped that you'd get all blue over that, right, (N/n)?"

I stared at him for a few moments before sighing and leaning against the wall as well. Streams of the late evening sun light came through the window behind us, casting our elongated shadows across the floor.

"I...I can't say that these past two days _haven't_ been stressful..." I admitted after some hesitancy, voice carefully stable. "I originally came here thinking that I was just going to take regular classes and procrastinate on my homework and projects. I never thought I'd be here with you guys, attending fighting/singing contests, getting tackled to the ground, being kidnapped and held hostage by the bishounen ghoul school...but, would you be surprised that none of these things really bother me that much?"

I observed the intrigued look on his face through the corner of my eye. He was clearly wondering how the hell everything that I just listed didn't bother me the most. Looking away and down at my folded hands, I went on. "It's true. These two days have gone by much better than the last half of my first year of high-school. To be honest, the one thing that _does_ stress me out the most is...you guys..."

"...W-wha-"

"I don't mean it like I see you guys as a bother." I quickly cut in, already seeing the immense guilt that was growing on his face. "I meant like...how should I say this...I'm constantly worried about letting you guys down...you all have these high expectations of me and that makes me both happy and anxious."

I twiddled my thumbs and bit my lip. Agh, I feel so awkward and embarrassed about saying my feelings out loud like this. I wasn't used to expressing myself, especially in front of people who weren't my family or closets friends. "...Like, what if I really mess up your chance of debuting or becoming idols? What if I let all your dreams go to waste? That thought is really...scary...so I want to try my best, but who says that my best is enough? I don't know, I'm just rambling at this point but all I know is that I defiantly don't want to disappoint you guys...that's the last thing that I want..." I don’t want to repeat the same mistake again…

I shuffled in place, not wanting to look up and see what expression Akehoshi had on his face. I immediately regretted bringing the subject up. Why did I tell him all of that?! What made me think that he could understand how I feel or if he would even give a crap? The silence trailed on for a few tense moments and just as I was about to tell him to forget everything that I said, he spoke.

"Y'know, it's way better than before you came here."

“?!” My head shot up so fast that I could hear it crack in protest. I looked over to see that Akehoshi had on one of the most peculiar looks I had ever seen on his face. It looked nostalgic, but for a past that held no fondness or happiness. A bitter-sweet memory...

(I could recall seeing that same expression every time I looked into a mirror…)

At my confounded expression, he went on.

"For us, I mean...Because there's a future. Because there's a dream. There's _hope_. Because we can move forward. Because we don't have to stay standing in the same place forever." He then turned his head towards me and gave a bright, warm grin. "So that's why, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, because I'm super grateful to you, (N/n). Hokke~ and Ukki~ too. Each and every one of us. We were waiting for you. We were waiting for when the tide would change, for the time to set sail."

"..."

"(N/n), you might not know it yourself, but...In this academy, where it felt like time had stopped, you set things...you set _us_...in motion. You gave us possibilities. Opened a door to the future. Someone that Yumenosaki Academy hasn't had until now...a girl...a producer..."

Akehoshi reached out and grasped on to my hands, holding them tenderly. They were warm and encased my smaller ones like a cozy blanket that just came out of the dryer.

"And not just that, you also came to our class! I'm really glad. I feel it's kinda like it was fate~♪" He chimed towards the end, looking truly happy that he and the guys were able to meet me.

A deep, but significant part of me couldn't help but to agree with him, trying to imagine how my school life would've been had I not met these guys. I was quite surprised to find that the idea of not being around "Trickstar" was foreign and strange, as if we were like a set that wouldn't have the same value if we weren't together. Like the Exodia cards from Yu-Gi-Oh or the Dragon balls!

"To be burdened with something so heavy all of a sudden, and to be set up like some kind of savior...You might be all confused by it and overwhelmed, but we're really expecting a lot from you and we're willing to help you every step of the way!" He held my hands a little tighter and began to nod to himself, agreeing wholeheartedly with an unspoken statement.

"Uh huh, I'm really grateful! I'll say it again and again ‘til you get sick of hearing it! You may not know anything yet about what you are, and what you should do, but if that's the case, then it'll be okay if we looked for that together, right~?" He asked, leaning down slightly to face me with a toothy smile, pulling my hands closer towards him. "I won't let you get bored at all, I'll show you a whole lot of fun, so I'll give you plenty of sparkly things as presents! I'll give you lots and lots of brilliance! I'll give you a happy youth! Uh huh, I believe we can let it unfold together~♪"

 _‘Holy Haagen-Dazs…’_ I could feel my whole face warming up at Akehoshi’s sweet, comforting words. I could also feel my eyes sting a little with building tears, a fact that made me let go of his hands in a rush to stop them. I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see my face and I began to frantically wipe away any tears that managed to slip by. The last thing he need to see was me ugly crying.

"Man, what is this, an after-school special? How can you say such embarrassing things so earnestly like that?!" I asked with a pout, hating how my voice sounded so thick with emotion. Despite that though, I couldn't deny how grateful and happy I felt when hearing his words. I was under the impression that Akehoshi was just energetic goof, but it seems like he could say some profound things given the situation.

"Ahaha~! I can see you blushing (N/n)~!" He teased, moving over to poke me in the cheek. "You look super cute! Especially since you're still wearing that dress~!"

"S…S-Shut up!" I snapped, batting his hands away with a huff. I looked down at myself with a grimace. To be honest, I had forgotten that I was still wearing the stupid thing. Thankfully, my uniform was stuffed in my school bag. While it was kinda cute, I didn't want to be seen in public wearing it! I got enough stares as is (and God forbid if Hikaru saw me in this. He’d roast me harder than beef in an oven and would have black mail material on me for _years_!)...

"I feel like I should be collecting Clow Cards in this thing..." I mumbled before giving Akehoshi a mild look. "Hey Kero, instead of laughing at me, why don't you help me find an empty classroom so I can change out of this?" Hmm, what the hell am I gonna do with this dress anyway? Do I just keep or give it back to Sakuma? I’m pretty sure I’m never going to wear it again sooo…

"Oui, mademoiselle!" He shouted out with a mock salute, making me roll my eyes good-naturedly. It seems like he was back to his usual childish self again...

* * *

We spent a few moments looking for an empty classroom that wasn't locked. We eventually found one and I went in (after making sure to give an explicit detailed synopsis of what would happen if he dared to peep on me, to which he laughed off in that careless way of his).

"You know, with how much you laugh everything off, I have to wonder if you ever really listen to what people say to you..." I didn't say this out of malice, but with honest curiosity. It seemed like everything went through one ear and out the other with him. I didn't think he heard me through the door, so I was surprised when I got a chuckle in response.

"Ahaha, it gets you really confused, huh~?" He asked, voice traveling through the door and into the empty classroom. "I get it, sorry. I'm usually the only one that's gets all excited like that. I've had difficulties dealing with it, despite myself, since the old days. When someone's gotten depressed, or worried, or feeling uneasy. I don't really get it so I can't sympathize..."

Now that wasn't so surprising. Just before today, I thought Akehoshi didn't have a serious bone in his body. Even now, he couldn't go long before returning to his happy go lucky self...

"I don't think it's that I'm lacking as a person in some way..." He mused, and I could imagine him tilting his head to the side in thought. "Some part of my emotions, it’s just plain missing. Because of that, I often end up hurting the ones around me, y'know?"

I slipped out of the dress while listening to his words more attentively. I didn't know why, but something about the conversation was taking a turn for something more...serious (geez, leave the two of us alone for half an hour and we suddenly turned into soap opera characters).

"But..." He trailed off. "It's better to be all cheery instead of feeling sad. Better to laugh than to cry. Better to be bright than gloomy. Instead of being all depressed, it's better to sparkle! I thought that was only natural, and that everyone was like that...But, it wasn’t like that. Everybody else worries and gets troubled, and there are even cases in which they’re comfortable with that. As for me, I didn't know that..."

The lightness of his tone was gradually waning away into something akin to sadness. I could feel my heart strings tug a little at how hollow he sounded at the moment, even more so when he went on.

"Because of that, a long time ago....before I first met Hokke and the others, when I was a first year, I was isolated in my class."

Ah, I could remember Hidaka mentioning something like that. How Akehoshi was treated like an outcast at the school and how he would _"laugh, sing, and dance all alone, like a comical Pierrot"_. Such a degrading comparison felt bitter and sharp in my mind, like a too sour lemon.

"I'd thought that everyone was the same as me and kept on telling them _"Let's laugh and have fun, let's shine and be merry"!_ Even now, I haven't lost that habit. Even though Hokke and the others taught me that that kind of thing can be a burden for some people, too."

"Well..." I began, trying to weigh and form my words carefully. "It's not like what you did was a bad thing. All you wanted to do was make people happy, there's no real harm in that. You just didn't know how to address the situation well is all..."

I could hear him hum thoughtfully at this and could imagine him shrugging resignedly.

"I really don't know." He eventually muttered, sounding absent-minded. "I still don’t have any real feelings yet."

I perked up at this, now starting to feel worried. No real feelings? That didn't sound good... "What…do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a little bit sad about that." He answered simply. "This is probably what they'd call "sadness". I didn’t know what that emotion felt like. I believed that I was smiling and being happy...but, I think it's just that I wasn't aware of it myself, and that, in my heart, I was sad and in pain. I don't realize it's painful, and yet I get hurt..."

Okay, now this was _really_ getting concerning. I myself tended to try and keep my emotions hidden, falling into the mindset of not wanting to bother others with my problems. And yet, would it be hypocritical of me to say how much I disliked it when other people did it? I knew bottling up your emotions like that was an unhealthy coping mechanism, and a hesitant part of me wondered if Akehoshi still did it.

"My heart's gotten strange and has been warped into a weird state." He went on, seemingly more to himself than to me. "The ones who made me realize that were Hokke and the others...They're my valuable friends, the ones who saved my life. That's why, I want to return the favor."

 _'Oh good...'_ I thought, breathing a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding. I was glad to hear that Akehoshi wasn't in such a deep rut anymore and that he had the guys help to get him out of it. While he may have still used his smiles as a coping mechanism, it seemed that it wasn't as bad as it was in the past. It was nice to know that he eventually had someone to turn to during such a dark time. If there was one sure thing (given the circumstances) to make you feel better, it was your family and friends...

"I can't do anything but smile and sing, but I want to do the best I can with that, to make everyone's dreams come true." He admitted, voice sounding much lighter now. I could imagine him looking up to the ceiling with bright eyes, as if he could see the night sky and gaze upon the twinkling stars. "Because...I think that smiles are the best. Because I believe that everyone lives so that they can become happy. Because I like it better when they sparkle and shine, after all~!"

I smiled to myself. A mindset like that was _so_ like him. While Akehoshi had the tendency to be weird, annoying, and careless, he still meant well and could be sweet in his own way. His ability to look on the bright side of things was something I admired about him after all...

"That long ago, I was all alone in the classroom. I became like a clown and talked on and on. I have to acknowledge it even just to myself. Back then, I was so pathetic...." He trailed off, though a tangible sense of resolve could be heard in those self-deprecating words. "That's why this is for my own sake. To start, I'll acknowledge my past self. After that, I'll return the favor to my friends. And last of all, I'll spread a sparkling dream over the whole world. I’ll show it to everyone, the whole world shining!"

I found myself looking forward to seeing him achieve such a lofty goal. Were it anybody else, I would've been skeptical, but I could tell (even if I only knew him for two days) that he had a high chance of succeeding. Maybe it was the faith and confidence he had in himself? Maybe it was just how he did things? I didn't know, but I wouldn't question it too much. Something told me that I wouldn't get a straightforward answer anyway...

"I won't ask you to work with me." Akehoshi continued, catching my attention once more. "I won't ask you to sympathize with me either. I just...wanted you to know that I’m that kind of person, I guess. Since, from now on, we're going to be allies together. I want to know about you too, you know."

I didn't say anything to that and slid the door open with a **_CLANG._** Apparently, Akehoshi had been leaning against the door during our whole conversation, so when I opened the door, he feel on his butt with a yelp of surprise and pain.

"O…O-Ow~" He murmured lowly, looking up at me (now dressed in my uniform). I didn't bother to hide the amused smile on my face.

"You wanna know about me too?" I asked, leaning down and offering up a friendly hand. "Well I'm interested in learning more about you as well, so why don't we trade off info about us for a bit, ‘kay?"

Akehoshi gave a bright smile at this and accepted my hand. Even if I didn't understand why Sakuma wanted me to hang out with Akehoshi, I could appreciate it. I _was_ getting closer to him after all, and it was hard to find a fault in that, right?

* * *

**_Social link with Akehoshi achieved and leveled up! I particularly like this chapter since we get a more introspective look into his (and the reader's) mindset. They're both alike, yet different at the same time huh?_ **

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	14. From Peace of Mind to a Cry of Despair (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the flames of rebellion have been stoked and nothing can stop the raging inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

**_Y'know that meme of the crying African kid with a[knife](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXHwEwPJcEQ)??? Well that was my mood when writing certain parts of this chapter. It's a long one, so get your snack ~~(and tissues)~~ ready~!_ **

**_Chapter 14- From Peace of Mind to a Cry of Despair (Part 3)_ **

* * *

Akehoshi and I spent the next 20 minutes getting to know each other a bit more. Whenever he would tell me something about himself, I would return the favor. I got to learn about his mother and his pet dog (who he spoke of with a fond exasperation, cluing in that the doggo was something of a handful). I told him about how I moved from my hometown back in (Country) to Japan when I was five, how I’ve been living with my Stepdad, Hikaru, and my two cousins ever since I was eight, and so on.

We just talked about the simple things while wandering around aimlessly, our likes, dislikes, favorite foods, hobbies. Pretty much anything we could think of for the sake of getting to know each other better. It was something of an enlightening experience that filled me with a sense of ease and nostalgia. I hadn’t got to talk to somebody like this for some time now...

Our pleasant conversation was put on an abrupt hold, however, when we stumbled upon an energetic scene.

A large crowd of students were making their way towards the distant auditorium. As I was trying to figure out what was going on, Akehoshi let out a "Oh!", as if he had just remembered something.

"Ah! I can't believe I almost forgot! " He exclaimed before turning towards me. “You see (N/n), I promised my friend Shinonon that I'd go watch his DreamFes tonight~!"

Shinonon…wasn’t he that blue haired 1st year kid from earlier who was working at the auditorium? I didn’t know he was having a DreamFes today!

"Well that’s nice of you to go and support him…" I crossed my arms with a prompt nod and Akehoshi sent me an encouraging smile.

"(N/n) , let's go together!" He offered before stopping short with a somewhat awkward chuckle. "That is, it’s a little...you know...to say something like that after already taking someone out, though! Hahaha~"

"Yeah well, something tells me that I better get used to that." I admitted with a blank look. "This is, after all, the second time I've been taken somewhere with little to no information. At least this time it wasn't against my will..."

I pouted at the laugh that I got from that, not finding it nearly as funny as he did. I gave a slight start, however, when Akehoshi reached out to grab my hand, holding it with a firm, yet soft grip (man were his hands warm. Or maybe mines were just cold due to my cold-blooded reptilian biology?).

"It seems that we're gonna be spending the good times and the bad together, y'know?" He mused humorously before walking and leading me towards the active auditorium. "I'm counting on you, okay, partner? ♪"

“Rodger~” I gave a mock salute, following after him easily. The good and the bad times huh? Well, regardless of which ones we’ll see more of, it’s nice to know that I’ll have someone else to experience it with...

It took a few minutes for us to effectively fight our way through the dense crowd (there were dudes _everywhere_ and my poor little claustrophobic heart couldn’t take it). Eventually though, we made it so that we were somewhere in the middle of it.

"We’re here~☆" Akehoshi cheered, looking around excitedly. "Oh, perfect! It looks like the DreamFes hasn’t started yet! Apparently this DreamFes is an 'S2' which are pretty standard official matches limited to students only."

He continued to marvel at the crowd, though his eyes seemed to be more intent, as if he were looking for something. "Hm~…The audience turnout seems fairly good as well! There’s a lot to be learned watching other people’s dream festivals, so they usually bring in a pretty good crowd of students, you know~?"

“Well this looks like a pretty good crowd alright.” And here I thought the "Dragon King" competition from yesterday was packed. It seemed like everyone from school was here! When Akehoshi seemed to find what he was looking for, he let out a triumphant cry and began to lead me to some unknown destination.

"(N/n), over here, over here~♪" He urged, pointing over towards where a line was formed. "You can’t get in to watch an official DreamFes without checking in, so we’re gonna head to the reception first to get our student handbooks stamped!"

"Handbooks, huh?" I mumbled before opening my bag and rummaging through it with my free hand. I eventually pulled out a small, navy blue book that was about the size of a passport. It had the school's crest and name printed out on it in gold as well as a clasp to keep it closed. Huh, I hadn't really looked through it before and sort of forgot I even had it. "You mean this thing?"

"Yep!" He chirped, maneuvering the two of us into the snaking line of students. "You get your student handbook stamped whenever you watch a DreamFes, so you have a record of what you’ve seen."

"Really?" I flipped through my handbook until I got to a section of pages that were filled with empty boxes. "So we don't have to buy tickets or anything?"

"Nope! All of us students at Yumenosaki Academy are able to watch official dream festivals for free."

"Well that's convenient..." I murmured before noticing something a bit odd. There were two categories in the book, one for what I assumed to be for admission, and another that was oddly vague. "What do you put over here?"

When Akehoshi saw what I was pointing to, I could feel his hand tense a little around mine. It was so slight that I barely noticed, but it was a bit too timely to write off as a coincidence.

"Ah..." He trailed off, smile dimming a little. "That's where you put the names of "Units"...well, to be more accurate, it’s set up in a way that the "Unit" you vote for gets recorded too.”

He then gave a weak chuckle, musing the back of his hair. "Ahaha...To tell the truth, this’ll affect your grades..."

“What?” I looked back at the boxes in a new light. “Really?”

“Yeah…” He continued on with his explanation, though he seemed somewhat hesitant to do so. "If you watch a lot of matches, you’ll be evaluated as a “motivated” student. They’ll also decide whether or not you have good taste by looking at the "Units" you vote for...‘Cause of that, everyone’s started voting for the Student Council lately because they always win."

"…A…A-Are you serious?" I furrowed my brow, not liking the sound of that at all.

"They’ll almost definitely win, so you can’t go wrong with them." He nodded, applying more grip on my hand. "There’s no merit in voting for a team that’s gonna lose, after all. Thanks to that, the latest official dream festivals have been super boring. If the student council participates, they win for sure! You already know what’s going to happen before it even begins..."

Akehoshi let out a heavy sigh, looking at the ground with a downcast expression. "What’s the point of voting, or rather, what’s the point of dream festivals at all~?"

You know, I was _really_ getting sick of the constant auspicious attitude that everyone had towards the Student Council. Hell, at this point I was getting sick of just _hearing_ about them all together! Everybody seemed to just be passively going along with all of this, not bothering to speak out against such blatant favoritism!

"Well how the hell is that fair then?" I voiced out, far from amused. "To have "Units" with Student Council members compete against regular "Units" isn't an even match! It’s basically rigged in their favor!"

I expected Akehoshi to agree with me, but oddly enough, he seemed to be more calm than I was.

"Hokke calls ‘em “fixed matches” too, but it’s not like the Student Council’s _actually_ breaking the rules." He eventually explained, much to my growing affront. Like bitch, _what_?

"Not breaking the rules??? Of course they a-!"

"It’s just inevitable and unavoidable." He cut me off, giving a simple shrug. "The Student Council wins because they’re seen as overwhelmingly powerful, which in turn just leads to them upholding that power. The system’s stuck in this rut where the whole thing’s become little more than a formality."

I let those words sink in and accepting such a truth made me feel like a plant who was given Moutain Dew instead of water. Though clearly unfair, the Student Council _wasn't_ breaking any rules and that fact only served to infuriate me more. It was just so...so _frustrating_! Why are they able to have so much power? Why were they allowed to get away with this? Why was it that nobody was trying to help those being negatively affected by such a biased hierarchy? Just...why?

Mood now officially ruined for what felt like the hundredth time today, it was my turn to squeeze Akehoshi’s hand, wanting to get rid of pent-up stress and bad memories in any way.

"This is bullshit..." I grumbled darkly, getting a small nod in return.

"It seems like it will be pretty difficult to change the way things have been going, know what I mean~?" He asked, before giving me an encouraging smile. "That’s what we’ve gotta do, though. We need to make a miracle happen. I’m not about to go on living like I’ve already died.”

Akehoshi looked forward, holding his head high and standing straight. I noticed, with sudden clarity, how much he stood out and contrasted against the backdrop of the other students. While they had their heads down, looking as if they were doing a tiresome chore, he stood tall and lively, as if he were looking forward to an exciting event.

"I want to believe that dream festivals—no, that idols hold bigger dreams than that." He confessed earnestly. "I still don’t know how we’ll overturn the current state of affairs, but I feel like I caught a glimpse of a bright future."

Akehoshi looked down at me with a grin that could rival the milky way on a clear night. "That’s why I’m suuuper excited right now, (N/n)~☆ And you should be too! Now isn't the time to feel sad or helpless. We just have to keep our heads high and keep moving forward~!"

 _‘Bright boi, back at it again…’_ I was awed, once more, at his ability to find the silver lining in even the darkest of clouds. Many would be feeling pretty helpless right now, but he only held hope, eagerly awaiting whatever the future may bring. I sent up my own grin at him and simply nodded. If he could find a light to look for in the dark, then I could too! He was right, after all. You can bitch and moan at how unfair the world was, but it's not going to make it better. You had to take matters into your own hands to achieve what you want, even it what you want seems impossible to get...

We were so immersed in our conversation that I didn't realize that we finally made it to the front of the line. Akehoshi, also noticing this, quickly began to motion for me to open my handbook back up.

"It's like a passport (N/n), there’s a space for stamps that prove you participated in official dream festivals~!" He instructed as I flipped through the pages again. "Have it open to that page and show it to the receptionist, okay~?"

"I guess this’ll be my first "official" DreamFes, huh?" I mused out loud, feeling a little excited to get to see another one of these things. If even those bootleg ‘B1s’ were hype as hell, then the official matches should be amazing.

"That's right! So let’s go get your very first stamp, one to remember~☆" He cheered, swinging our connected hands back and forth as we made it towards the reception booth.

"Next person, please~♪" A soft, yet familiar voice called out from the booth and I was surprised to see who it was.

Akehoshi let out an inquisitive " _Oh_?" at the voice as well before brightening up at the sight of the receptionist. "Shinonon!"

Indeed, it was the first year from the auditorium, who looked just as happy to see Akehoshi as he was to see him. 

"Akehoshi-senpai, you really came to see us, after all...♪" He cheered and I could just see the happy music notes and flowers fluttering about him like butterflies.

Akehoshi had a similar display about him as he held up a hand to give him a thumbs up.

"I keep my promises~" He admitted proudly before blinking in surprise. "Wait, why’re you out here manning the door? Shinonon, you’re participating in the DreamFes as a member of your “Unit,” aren’t you?"

That’s right…what _was_ he doing out here when he had a show coming up?

"Yes. This is another one of my on-campus part-time jobs, so I’m working as a receptionist." Shinonon (though I’m sure that wasn’t his real name and just another weird nickname Akehoshi gave him) answered, absently fiddling with his fingers. "I get to see what sort of people will be in the audience watching us, so I actually learn a lot from it. I also can earn funds for our activities, so this job is full of merits…♪"

 _'Wow, he's even working when he's got a DreamFes to be in...'_ Now that was some effort and dedication right there. If it were me, I’d be too nervous and/or lazy to do anything else but focus on the show...

"You’re a hard worker, aren’t you, Shinonon?" Akehoshi noted, like a proud older brother, before reaching out and patting his head. "I’m impressed. You’re such a good kid ♪"

"Ehehe, poverty leaves no leisure." Shinonon giggled to himself, looking pleased at the compliment as he pat down his slightly messed up hair. "It takes funds to even participate in a DreamFes, so if I don’t at least earn that much, we won’t make up what it cost. There’s a reward for winning the DreamFes, but there’s no guarantee we’ll win."

"Okay, but still, at least for your own DreamFes matches, instead of working away..." Akehoshi trailed off, seeming to try and think of a way to soothe his worries. "Wouldn’t it be better if you had meetings with your partners or did a dress rehearsal or something?"

"You’re completely right, but this is how I am." Shino waved off. "I like to work. I get nervous before going up on stage, so having something to keep me occupied helps put me at ease."

"Is that so?" Akehoshi tilted his head in thought with his hands behind his head. "I never get nervous at all, so I don’t really get it, but..."

Shinonon looked both admirable and downtrodden at this, looking down at his hands with an unsure smile. "I guess so. You really are amazing, Akehoshi-senpai...♪"

 _‘Oh lawd, he looks like a sad bunny! My heart can’t take this!’_ Seeing the mixed reaction Shinonon had, I stealthily stomped on Akehoshi’s foot and gave him a meaningful look. What he said was _not_ helping his self-esteem! Akehoshi seemed to notice this as well and put on a sincere look.

"No, I’m not. You’ve got more experience as a member of your "Unit" than I do as a member of mine, Shinonon. My unit still hasn’t participated in a DreamFes yet." He spoke truthfully, looking him in his lilac colored eyes. "You’re the one making the effort to go challenge yourself with Dream Festivals, so I think you’re the amazing one, Shinonon. I’m really, really rooting for you! Do your best today~☆"

I privately smiled at the uplifted look Shinonon was giving to Akehoshi. Those words obviously meant a lot to the little guy and I thought it was cute how much he seemed looked up to him.

"Yes, I’ll do my very best. Thank you so much~!" He cheered with a light yet determined flush on his cheeks. "I can’t really do anything other than try my best, so I’m always thinking that I have to give it all I’ve got. Akehoshi-senpai, if you’d like, please come visit us backstage in the green room later too. I’d like to introduce you the other members of my “Unit” and show you the brand-new outfits we just had made~♪"

"Really? Can I? I’ll go, I’ll go!" He eagerly proclaimed, raising his arms and looking excited at the prospect. Consequently, this also caused him to raise my arm as well, which seemed to lead him to remember I still existed (I don’t know why he was still holding my hand, but it was starting to get sweaty).

"Ah! (N/n), do you wanna come too?" He asked with a puppy like smile while Shino looked at me in surprise, as if he just realized I was standing here. (Is this how Kuroko feels when nobody notices him??? Feels bad man…)

"Is the person with you a girl?" He marveled before addressing me nervously. "Umm, today’s DreamFes is an 'S2', so having an ordinary person enter would be a little...o…o-or are you from the normal student division? Oh, but that isn’t our academy’s uniform, is it...?"

"Ah, she’s a transfer student." Akehoshi quickly explained, seeing the mounting confusion on Shinonon’s face. "She only just transferred in, so she doesn’t have Yumenosaki’s uniform yet~!"

"’Sup, my name’s (Full Name). It's nice to meet you." I explained, giving him a polite bow. “I promise you that I’m not some crazy stalker trying to get a lock of hair from the idols here…”

"I guess maybe you didn’t hear about it yet.” Akehoshi piped in, placing an arm around my shoulders and pointing at me with a closed eye grin. "They just made a new “producer track” or something like that? So (N/n) is the first student in that division!"

I could hear some of the guys behind us marvel at this new information and I stiffened at all the attention. I didn’t want to stand out more than necessary, but considering that I’m the only female within miles, I guess that would be asking for too much.

"Why not tell the whole world?" I muttered, lightly elbowing him in the side to get him to release me as he chuckled.

Shinonon looked just as amazed as everyone else, bowing at me and giving me an awkward smile. "I see, I’ve heard rumors about it. So you really are a girl…It caught me a little off guard. I’m very sorry! If you’re a student here, then of course it’s no problem to let you in. Here, I’ll stamp it, so would you please hold out your handbook for me~?"

I did as I was told while giving him a dismissive wave. "It's fine, you're not the first boy here to be confused about my gender and I'm sure you won't be the last." Shinonin giggled a little and I gave him a gentle smile in return. Out of all the guys I’ve met so far, he seemed like the sweetest one yet. I hoped I could get the know him better as time went on.

Finishing with the stamp, Shinonon gave us a small bow and a pleasant smile. "Please enjoy our DreamFes, Producer-san ♪" He offered and we waved back, making to leave when another guy suddenly walked up to him.

"Shino-kun" He said, gaining his attention. "I'll take the rest of the line here so you can leave."

"Eh? Are you sure?" He questioned, to which the other just nodded with a small smile.

"Sure man, go on ahead and start practicing for your DreamFes. I can handle the rest."

After Shino (thank God I finally learned his real name. It’d be awkward if I called him Shinonon out loud) spent a few minutes working things out with the guy, he walked up towards us with an eager smile. "Um, it looks like I can leave early, so why don't I show you guys to our Green room?"

"Yahoo~!" Akehoshi cheered while taking both mine and Shino's arms with a toothy grin. "Well then let's go! Lead the way Shinonon~!"

"Must you always be this loud?" I grumbled while Shino just laughed at his shenanigans. We made our way to the green room and in little time, we entered a building full of classrooms. Leading us towards a specific one, Shino opened the door with a soft _'clack!'_

"Here, here, this is our green room~! We didn't have the funds to rent a real green room, so we're using an empty classroom." He explained, allowing us to walk in first. "It's a little far away from the auditorium, so it's not very convenient, but... Akehoshi-senpai, Transfer Student-senpai, please feel free to get comfortable~♪" He offered in a host like manner and Akehoshi seemed happy to oblige.

"Pa~rdon me~☆" He sing-songed before crossing his arms, trying to look professional.

"Are you working, Men? Well done, well done!" He commended in a rather deep voice, nodding to himself in satisfaction. While I had no idea what he was doing, Shino gave a tickled laugh.

"Ahaha. Akehoshi-senpai, who are you supposed to be with that...?" He asked, looking amused at the impression(?). Before anyone could answer (or figure out if he was even impersonating someone at all) a sudden, brown blur shot towards us with enough speed to almost knock me over.

“Gwah-?!” I flinched as the small form of a [boy](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/6/68/Mitsuru_Tenma_2.png/revision/latest?cb=20161223072821) began to hop foot from foot in front of Shino. He had short, spiky dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was also wearing a really cute, blue and white sailor like outfit that even had a little hat.

"Hajime-cha~n!" The speedy boi whined, looking restless. "You're late, you're late! I was getting bored of waiting! Everyone else is already finished preparing. You're the only one left, Hajime-chan~♪"

"Whoa?! What the-?!" Akehoshi gasped, also looking taken aback at the kids’ sudden appearance. I couldn’t blame him. He came darting in here like Sonic the freakin’ Hedgehog! "Don't suddenly come flying out at us!" 

"Huh? Who are you?!" The kid yelled out, looking at Akehoshi curiously.

"You took the words from my mouth!" He yelled right back, also looking at him in intrigue. "Who are you? One of Shinonon's friends?"

"Ah, Tenma-kun. I'm sorry, my work as a receptionist ran long." Shino apologized, before gesturing towards his friend with a host like smile. "I'll introduce you. This is my friend from the other first-year class, Tenma Mitsuru-kun. We're in a "Unit" together ♪"

"Ahem!" Tenma coughed into his hand before pointing at himself with his thumb. "I'm Hajime-chan's number one friend and the pride of "Ra*bits", their superstar! I'm [Tenma Mitsuru](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/d/d5/%28Super_Star%29_Mitsuru_Tenma_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150515181325), yanno! Nice to meet you, yanno!"

"Yanno this, yanno that. This kid's noisy, huh?" Akehoshi observed while I gave him a side-eyed look.

"Like you're one to talk..." I rolled my eyes, earning a small pout in return.

"Well, whatever, I'll introduce myself too!" He suddenly cheered, before mirroring Tenma’s stance. "I'm Shinonon's number one fan and the center of "Trickstar"! I'm Akehoshi Subaru, yanno! Nice to meet you too, yanno ☆"

"Why are you also saying "yanno", yanno?" I asked before clamping a hand to my mouth in horror. _'Holy shit, why the hell did I say it too?!'_

"You've caught the "yanno" bug too, Senpai...♪" Shino chuckled towards us before another voice broke through the commotion.

I turned to see that it was another young looking [boy ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/4/46/Tomoya_Mashiro_2.png/revision/latest?cb=20161223072841)who was wearing a similar sailor-suit outfit that Tenma was wearing. His hair was short and a dirty blonde color while his eyes were a dull-colored brown. He also had thick eyebrows that were narrowed in light admonishment and directed towards Shino.

"Hajime, stop goofing around and get changed into your stage outfit." He advised, crossing his arms with a sigh. "We're not up for a while, but we want to have a quick meeting and rehearsal."

"Ah, Mashiro-kun. You're right, if I don't get changed..." Shino trailed off, looking guilty at wasting his friends' time. "I'm sorry for being so slow."

"Don't apologize. That's a bad habit of yours, Hajime." Mashiro sighed once more before handing Shino a pile of clothes that looked to be his "Unit" uniform. "Here's your outfit~ Hurry up and get changed, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for everything, Mashiro-kun~♪" He expressed gratefully, getting a similar look in return.

"That's my line, alright? After all, if you hadn't earned on-campus funds and stuff, we wouldn't have been able to make these outfits." He explained before turning an irritated look towards Tenma. "Well, it was that idiot Tenma who went off and ordered them on his own."

"Ahem~♪" Tenma perked up at this and settled his hands on his hips, looking very proud of himself and his apparent achievement. This seemed to annoy Mashiro even more, a red tick mark appearing on his head.

"I wasn't praising you." He pointed out before sighing once more. I couldn't help but sympathize with him. It seemed every "Unit" had their own hyperactive member (I snuck a glance at Akehoshi, was standing beside me and laughing at the sight) to deal with and I knew just how draining it could be to try and keep up with them.

"Don't go running off on your own, keep pace with the rest of us." [Mashiro ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/b/bd/%28Considerate%29_Tomoya_Mashiro_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150515181335)scolded, resting a hand on his neck with a one-eyed look. "It's hard to chase after you, and we're a "Unit," got it?"

"Fufu. I think it's thanks to you giving it your all that we haven't fallen apart, Mashiro-kun." Shino admitted, showing his appreciation for his fellow member. "You're the central pillar supporting "Ra*bits"~♪ You're always a huge help, really."

Mashiro blushed a little at his praise before coughing into his fist and turning his head away to hide it (I felt my heart melt like a marshmallow in hot chocolate at the cute sight. This whole "Unit" was going to be the death of a lot of people, that's for sure).

"If that's how you feel, then don't go adding to my troubles." He muttered before trailing off and giving his “Unit” members a small smile. "Well, still, you guys are more "decent" compared to all the weirdos in this academy. That's why I'm in a "Unit" with you guys. You're wa~y more pleasant to deal with than the drama club's own Masked Pervert, you know?"

 _'Masked Pervert?'_ There was that name again! Everyone kept bringing this guy up and it was usually with disdain. Well, I’d guess with a title like "Masked Pervert", you'd have to be a pretty...unique guy. Well, whoever he was, I just hoped I wouldn't run into him anytime soon...

"Drama club?" Akehoshi perked up at the mention, gaining Mashiro’s attention. "Does that mean you're an acquaintance of Hokke's?"

"Who's "Hokke"?" He asked in confusion before recognition seemed to gradually dawn on him. "Do you mean Hokuto-senpai, by any chance?"

 _'Ah, so he knows Hidaka-kun?'_ I thought, pleasantly surprised. I didn’t know Hidaka was in the drama club too. Who knew such a stoic guy could also be interested in acting?

"Yeah, yeah. I'm in a "Unit" with Hokke~☆" Akehoshi nodded happily while Mashiro looked thoughtful.

"Hmm. When I invited Hokuto-senpai to join "Ra*bits", he turned me down, saying that he already had a _"prior commitment."_ That was you, wasn't it?" He asked (the mental image of Hidaka wearing one of their cute sailor uniforms nearly sent me) before seeming to be come to another conclusion.

"Then, is our opponent today possibly...? No way, I don't want to fight with Hokuto-senpai!" He cried out, looking panicked at the idea of going against Hidaka and the rest of “Trickstar”.

"Nah, I just came to cheer for you guys~♪" Akehoshi admitted and as Mashiro sighed in relief, he went on. "Come to think of it, I didn't actually check earlier, but what "Unit" are you guys and Shinonon up against?"

With almost impeccable timing, the door slammed open with a loud _'CLACK!'_ , making us all jump in surprise. _What_ was with the people at this school making loud entrances!?

"A picture is worth a thousand words! See for yourself~♪" Announced yet another [guy](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/1/11/Nazuna_Nito_2.png/revision/latest?cb=20161223072831) in a grandiose manner, who stood in the door way with a proud smile on his face. He was another boy with bright blonde hair that was short in the back while longer in the front along with light, red-pink eyes.

 _'Here comes another shota…'_ I lowered my hand from my bongo beating heart as I calmed down from my quick fright earlier. The new boy slammed the door closed and began to make his way towards us.

"Fu fu fu. I used the broadcasting committee's privileges to set up a camera in the auditorium~!" He revealed with a confident laugh. "We can watch footage of the DreamFes from the spectators' point of view! The first "Unit" has already started their performance~♪"

"Whoa, what?" Akehoshi looked surprised at yet another sudden appearance, leaning down a bit to look at the other more directly. "You're another tiny "shrimp," huh~?"

""Ra*bits" is mostly first years and is a small and cutesy "Unit" ♪" Shino suddenly explained, coming back from changing out of his uniform. He seemed to look even more darling in [his](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/6/6c/Hajime_Shino_2.png/revision/latest?cb=20161223072809) sailor-suit outfit, a fact that Akehoshi couldn't help but notice as well.

"Oh, Shinonon! That's your personal stage outfit? You're really cute~☆" He complimented, much to Shino’s glee.

"Ehehe. Thank you very much~♪"

"Stop lazing and listen when someone talks to you~!" The blonde snapped out, getting both of their attentions.

"Oh! Sorry, Ni~chan." Shino quickly apologized while Akehoshi looked interested at the peculiar nickname.

"Ni~chan"? Is this guy another freshman?" He wondered before giving "Ni-chan" a soft-hearted smile. "You're so tiny, how cute~♪"

"Shtop calling me "cute"! I'm a third year. I'm your senior, you know~?" He announced, much to Akehoshi's and my shock.

 _ **'He's a freakin’ third-year?!'**_ And here I was, thinking he was but a child! Looks like somebody didn’t drink enough milk when they were younger~

Akehoshi looked just as disbelieving, his eyes blown wide in surprise. " _Senior_?! No waaay! Even though you're shorter than the other freshmen?" He asked with little to name shame, riling up the apparent third year into an adorable flurry.

"Don't call me short!" He snapped, clenching his fist. "I'm in 3-B, I'm the president of the tennis club, and I'm the chairman of the broadcasting committee! I'm also the leader of "Ra*bits", Nito Nazuna!"

"Aw, your name is cute too~♪" Akehoshi couldn't help but note out loud, pissing the other off even more. [Nito ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/3/3a/%28Snapping_Rabbit%29_Nazuna_Nito_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150515181348)let out an enraged cry, sharply pointing a finger towards him.

"UMYAAA! Are you drying to pigga fight~? You're pisshing me off! I'm arready on edge ‘caushe it'sh right before the DreamFesh!" He threatened, his words slurring together in his anger. "Even a weak liddle bunny'll bite if you maeg it mad~!"

"Ahaha. You can't speak right when you're mad, huh? Cute~♪" Akehoshi cooed while patting Nito’s head and at this point, I was sure he was just doing it on purpose. A part of me couldn't blame him though. Everyone in this “Unit” were just so stinkin’ adorable, that you couldn’t help but tease ‘em a little. Even their “Unit” name was cute as hell!

"Don't pet me!" He bit out, slapping the offending hand away from him before turning an irritated gaze towards Shino. "Hey, Hajime-chin, do something about this guy! Actually, don't go bringing in outshiders at all!"

"I'm sorry." Shino apologized, looking down while fiddling with his hands. "Still, Ni-chan, you're always telling us to treasure the people rooting for us, you know?"

"Hmph. If you didn't mean anything bad by it, that's fine...Just don't get in the way, you guys, got it?" He added towards us in what was supposed to be a glare but ended up in a pout instead. Akehoshi looked like he was going to say something that would annoy him again, so I quickly covered his mouth and gave him a nod.

"Of course Nito...senpai, we wouldn't dream of it." I reassured and he gave me a curt nod before turning to address his "Unit" members.

"Good. Now then-"

I was taken aback when Nito, Mashiro, and Tenma all quickly snapped their heads to stare at me in wide eyed shock, as if they'd just saw an alien. It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments until Mashiro spoke up in a shaky tone.

"H…H-hey...what's a girl doing here?" He asked, looking terribly confused, while Tenma tilted his head at me.

"I didn't know the "Idol Course" had girls in it now..." He mused before tilting his head the other way in thought. "Or maybe you're just a guy who like's dressing up girls’ clothing like Arashi-chan-senpai?"

"You idiot, it's obvious that she's a girl." Mashiro corrected, but even he looked a little suspicious at my suspected gender. I felt like I should be insulted by that, but I honestly couldn't dredge up the energy to do even that. Instead, I just raised my hand and gave a simple wave.

"Hello, I'm (Full Name) and I've just transferred here. Also, I'm very much female but if you don’t believe me, I can show you some proof-" I began, reaching for my uniform shirt as if I were going to pull it up.

“N…N-NO! That’s fine, you don’t need to!!!” Mashiro quickly cut me off, waving his hands around wildly with a flustered expression. I suppressed a chuckle at this and just gave him a simple shrug. I obviously wasn’t going to show him anything scandalous, but it was fun teasing him. No wonder Akehoshi did it all the time.

Nito gave me an intrigued look, placing a thoughtful hand to his chin. "I see, so you're the transfer student everyone was talking about, the one in the "Producer Course"!"

"That's right~!" Akehoshi assured, looking proud at the fact. "She’s also helping my "Unit" with some stuff, so if you want her help you're gonna have to wait a bit!"

Nito looked a little suspicious at that before shaking his head to clear his thoughts, seeming to focus on something of more importance.

"Let's not get distracted! More importantly, look at the footage. Take a look at our opponent's performance!" He instructed while fiddling with a nearby television. "If you know the enemy and know yourshelf, you need nod fear the reshuld of a hundred battlesh...☆"

"You're jumbling your words so much that I can't tell what you're saying, Ni-chan ♪" Shino pointed out cheerfully, getting a huff in return.

"Hmph~. Now's the only time you can be so lighthearted." He spoke, tone and expression becoming more serious and even a bit...grim? "The "Unit" we're going up against is one of the Student Council's "Units," after all~"

The easy-going atmosphere from before was immediately sucked out of the room at the mention of the Student Council. We all stared at Nito with wide eyed looks, reeling in shock. I couldn’t believe what he just said. Were they really going up against one of the Student Councils' "Units"? And for their first DreamFes at that! Who was the jackass who set _that_ up?!

"The Student Council..." Mashiro murmured, a look of dread settling onto his face. "Of anyone it could've been, that's the worst opponent to have."

Sensing the sharp drop of morale in his members, Nito gave a serious nod and stood up to full height, looking them all in the eye. "Yup. Brace yourselves, or we'll be "sacrificial rabbits." We'll be crushed underfoot, minced up, and turned into fodder for the Student Council, you know~?" He warned, no-nonsense tone driving home how serious the situation was. It was at this moment where I could see how he was older than me. In this moment, he seemed to have the confidence and experience of an Idol that was similar to Sakuma's.

"This time, the "Unit" participating in the DreamFes is..."Akatsuki", a "Unit" led by the vice president of the student council, who you could call the strongest person while the president's away on a long-term hospitalization."

 _'The vice-president...'_ I thought, trying to imagine the type of guy he could be.

"They're a worthy opponent. Well, they probably don't even see us as an opponent, though~" He admitted, though he didn't let that thought dissuade him as he shot them all a confident and encouraging look. "Let's do all we can to give them an unpleasant surprise. We'll show them everything "Ra*bits" has!"

His encouraging words served to lift his members spirits up, but I could still sense an unsettled vibe from them. They were obviously still nervous about the whole thing and I couldn't blame them. They were starting off their first actual DreamFes against the infamous Student Council after all…

The four of them spent the next few minutes talking about their routine and what they were going to do while Akehoshi and I stood off to the side, simply observing.

"Akehoshi-senpai~! Please help yourself to some tea ♪" Shino offered, walking over after preparing some tea on the other side of the room.

"Thanks, Shinonon! What perfect service~!" He expressed, accepting the china teacup with careful hands. He was about to take a sip, before he suddenly gave Shino a curious look. "Actually, maybe I should've been the one to prepare tea or something. You guys will be heading over to your DreamFes soon, won't you?"

"Oh, no, you're the guests, so please relax." [He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/b/b3/%28Hospitality%29_Hajime_Shino_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150516004216) assured before turning towards me with a sweet smile. "Here, there's some for you too, Transfer Student-san~♪ Do you like orange pekoe?"

I nodded and accepted the drink with a warm "Thank You". All the while, Nito looked over at us with a disapproving eye.

"All this after I told you guys not to be too relaxed." He mumbled, before fondly shaking his head. "Oh, whatever. I'll get the cables connected and play the footage on the classroom's TV, okay~?" He announced before going back and fiddling with the television once more. After a few minutes, the T.V turned on with a soft _'click!'_ and was currently displaying a blank screen.

"There~☆"

"Ooh, as expected of the broadcasting committee. You're pretty skilled, you know?" Mashiro admired while Nito picked up the remote and began to flick through random channels.

"I set up streaming and stuff even for Dream Festivals I'm not personally involved in. I'm used to this~!" He admitted with pride before looking over at Shino. "Hajime-chin, I don't mind if you drink tea, but don't get your costume dirty, okay?"

"Oka~y." He agreed before gesturing towards nearby chairs that sat in front of the television. "Everyone, there are chairs, so please have a seat ♪"

 _'He's like a maid...'_ I thought, taking a seat besides Akehoshi. I debated on pulling out some chips I had in my bag and snacking on those as well but~ decided to save them for later.

"Why are you so big on "hospitality," Hajime-chin...?" Nito hypothetically wondered before dismissing the thought all together with a wave of his hand. "Anyways, you can only be so relaxed now, got it?"

He finally seemed to arrive at the desired channel and switched from the remote to his laptop that he kept on the side. I watched as he typed away at the laptop until he connected it to the television. On it displayed the website he was on, which looked similar to the School's website.

"Got the footage." He announced, clicking through links that took them to a live stream video. "Take a good look at the performance of our opponent, "Akatsuki"."

Nito clicked on the video and music began to blast from the small T.V. speakers. The music was a unique mix of old school Japanese instruments and modern rock, creating a harmonious blend of two things I wouldn't have expected to go together so well. I peered a little closer, trying to see who was exactly in the group, but my sight was blocked by messy chocolate spikes.

"What, where?" Tenma wondered, leaning his face on to the T.V so he could see better (not that it would help, considering how he was too close to see anything). "Lemme see, lemme see~♪"

"Don't lean in like that, Tenma-chin. The others won't be able to see~!" Nito scolded, slumping into his seat with a grumble akin to a ranting parent. "Jeez, "Ra*bits" is really like a preschool, huh?"

 _'This whole Academy is like a pre-school...'_ I thought, still trying to look at the T.V and past Tenma’s hyper form. _'A pre-school for juvenile delinquents...'_

"Hey~! Down in front!" Akehoshi cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone while Shino turned to Nito with an affable smile.

"Ni~chan, there's tea for you as well ♪"

"Thanks. Ahh, seriously, I've been running all over between the auditorium and this empty classroom, so I was thirsty~" Nito gave a grateful nod while taking satiating sips from his cup.

While Shino was recognizing his Senior's hard work, Akehoshi turned to look at him questioningly. "Oh yeah, it's not a big deal, but why are you "Ni~chan"?" He asked, getting a prideful sniff in return.

"That's because my last name is "Nito." It gives off a nice mature feel like "Onii-chan," doesn't it~?" He nodded to himself in agreement, before taking bigger gulps of his tea. "Ah~the tea's great~♪"

 _'Even his nickname is adorable...'_ I took another sip from my tea (damn this was good! I should ask Shino to tell me his technique someday), my thoughts wandering a bit. _'It's strange to think that he's older than me...It makes me wonder if he could really go against the Student Council...'_

I shut that thought process down as soon as it popped up. How hypocritical and rude of me to think so, especially since "Trickstar" didn't look like much either, and I barely knew what I was doing as well…

**\---**

Unknown to (F/n), however, Akehoshi seemed to be on the same page, fingering his cup thoughtfully.

 _'"Akatsuki", is the strongest thing the Student Council's got at the moment.'_ He observed, uncharacteristically serious. _'Seeing as we're planning to oppose the Student Council, there's nothing for me to lose from getting a look at their performance.'_

He shot a glance towards Shino, gaze softening immediately. _'I just came to cheer for Shinonon, so I guess it's an unexpected bonus. If they're going up against them anyways, I'd like Shinonon's unit to clobber the student council, but...?'_ He trailed off, before shaking away his straying thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He needed to have faith in his friend's abilities.

 _'Shinonon's been doing his best, after all.'_ He thought with a small smile. _'All that hard work and passion should pay off...'_

**\---**

By the time we managed to get Tenma out of the way of the T.V., the performance was just ending with (and I hated to admit it) an amazing finish. The music paired with the trio of male voices nearly gave me shivers of awe. If this is this effect it had on me through video, then I couldn’t imagine how it must feel to be there in person. It was a shame that one of its members was from such a shitty group like the Student Council, because the music they made was truly beautiful.

"Nnn, that's unfortunate." Nito sighed, placing his empty teacup on a nearby desk. "The first song just ended, and they're about to move on to their second number. While we can, let's share what background info we have on "Akatsuki"…" He then turned to look at Mashiro, who sat across from him. "Tomo-chin, would you explain?"

"Why me?" He questioned, before sighing in resignation. "Well, I'd like to question it, but I guess I am the most qualified. After all, I was just a fan for a long time before becoming an idol. I actually know a decent amount about the idols in this academy."

Now that was a bit of a surprise. I never really thought that regular people like me could just join the school and become idols. Mashiro seemed like the most down to earth student here while everyone else had a type of aura that just made them appear "idol" like. Not to say that it was a bad thing or that he was boring! To successfully go from just a simple fan to an actual idol was admirable for sure.

"Umm. You could call "Akatsuki" the academy's strongest "Unit" in the absence of the student council president." Mashiro explained as the groups' second song filled in the empty space of the room. "They've got a Japanese theme. They specialize in grounded performances based on traditional Japanese culture. I guess you could say they're conservative, but that also means they're solid and steady."

I could tell just from the songs alone. They had an aged feel to them, but they were able to resonate with the younger crowd as if it were a pop song instead. Would it be too much to hope that they'd get sued by a certain band of homicidal shinobi for stealing their name, preventing them from performing?

"Traditional arts are the fruits of entertaining skills that humans have built up over hundreds of years of music history. With how they've honed those skills to carry them out perfectly, there's a sense of weight and depth in "Akatsuki's" performances that more shallow art can't bring out. Their traditional art is like a giant tidal wave. No one can oppose it, so they get swept away and instantly suppressed. They're on the high road, so nothing can shake them. The strength of Gagaku, classics, and traditional arts is the weight of the history that they carry…"

"Such amazing people are our opponents...?" Shino eventually murmured, his nerves seeming to come back to him. I used to believe that knowing more about your enemy was supposed to be nothing but helpful. You would know what they were capable of and would get the chance to prepare accordingly. Now I knew that such knowledge could be a double-edged sword as well.

While “Ra*bits” knew of the enemy’s capabilities, it also brought to question of the extent of _their_ capabilities. Were they proficient enough to go against such a formidable group? Did they have a chance of winning against them? These second thoughts and more were plain to see on everyone's faces. Even Tenma wasn't so ignorant that he could ignore the tense atmosphere, but he tried to relieve it with a confident smile.

"Ahem! We already took our opponents being tough into consideration, yanno! Let's go for broke!" He yelled out in determination, pumping his fist in excitement at the oncoming battle.

"What's that going to do for you~?" Nito asked, before turning to address his three members with serious, undaunted eyes.

"If we're gonna do it, we're gonna win, you guys." He announced with as much surety as he could. "Those moldy old performing arts won't resonate with young people. Idols are part of youth culture. We're not gonna let some old relics act all self-important, got it~?"

His words seemed to lift his members spirits up considerably and they all nodded, looking at their leader with as much confidence as they could muster.

**_\---_ **

_**'** That said, while "Akatsuki" honors traditional culture, they arrange it to suit modern styles. It's got weight and depth, but it also resonates with the youth. It's perfect. They're too strong.'_ Nito thought, tightening the hold on his arms in their crossed position. _'The skills of the individual members making up the "Unit" are too advanced as well. To top it off, they've got the power of the academy's highest authority, the Student Council, and they even have the academy backing them too. They really are the reigning champions...To be honest, we might not have a chance of winning~'_

He didn't want to admit it, but it was the bitter truth. To go against such a daunting group for their first DreamFes was truly bad luck of epic proportions!

 _'Still. I'm the oldest, so I can't let myself falter. I need to keep my composure.'_ He swallowed back the bile in his throat and looked over at the first years with tender eyes. _'If my fearless little rascals...If they could make the absolute most of their individual traits, then there's still a chance, however small. Rushing in recklessly without looking won't do any good, though. They'd just be dancing on the palms of the Student Council's hand.'_

Just the mere thought of seeing their defeated faces, downtrodden at their possible loss sent something sick and unpleasant down to his stomach. He didn't want them to become like the rest of the students in the course, holding their heads down while obeying the Student Councils every order. He would never allow that to happen!

 _'An "Onii-chan" like me who's got it together has to look out for them~♪'_ He affirmed, bestowing himself the task of leading his under-classmen to victory. _'Besides, it's not like they'll die if they lose. Even if these kids lose, they'll just take it as something to grow from. My partners are a bunch of kids whose only redeeming feature is their cuteness, but for all their inexperience, they have infinite room to grow. Even though they have such a promising future ahead of them...With how Yumenosaki is now...They'll just spend three years shivering with their heads hung timidly, walking on eggshells around the student council. That's not right.'_

He gave them one more careful look and smiled at the hopeful, determined expressions on their faces.

 _'Even if it's just a little, I'll support them so they can shine. That's my role.'_ Nito clenched his fist with a twinkle in his red-pink eyes, feeling confident in his abilities. _'Alright~♪ You'd better watch out, Student Council, I'll show you~!'_

(F/n), on the other hand, was having a bleaker outlook on the whole situation…

She did want to believe they could do it. She truly and desperately did. But the longer she watched "Akatsuki's" brilliant performance, the more she found herself being discouraged…

Right now, she could only hope. Hope for them to win and, if not, hope for their loss to not be too devastating...

* * *

_**(F/n): I’ve only known “Ra*bits” for an hour and a half, but if anything were to happen to them, I would kill everyone in this school and then myself.** _

* * *

"...A...A-are you alive, Yuuki?"

"I find it mysterious, myself, but it seems like I am alive, Hidaka-kun."

Pale moon light streamed into the dark, “Light Music” club room, giving it an ethereal glow. Two forms laid sprawled out onto the black and white, checkered tiled floors, laying bonelessly on their backs.

Hidaka dredged up the strength to turn his head to look at his friend who was looking up at the roof with a blank stare.

"Your complexion is terrible, Yuuki." He observed, trailing his gaze up and down his weary body. "Also, why are your clothes so tattered? Was your special training that intense?"

"Hidaka-kun, you have the voice and complexion of the dead too, you know?" Yuuki sounded as dead inside as he looked outside. He didn't even bother to look at his friend, still training his eyes at the roof.

Hidaka turned to look at the roof as well, trying to find out what was so interesting about it that had caught Yuuki's full and undivided attention.

"It seems that we've both tasted hell, haven't we?" He bluntly stated the two lulling into silence as they let the words sink in.

"This...is going to continue for two weeks, isn't it?" Yuuki eventually muttered, the despaired hitch in his voice cluing in as to how he felt about such a reality. 

Hidaka grabbed a nearby water bottle and raised it to his mouth with shaky hands. He took a couple of huge gulps of it before seeming to run out of energy to even hold it up anymore. It fell to the side of his head, spilling a bit on to the floor, and he placed the back of his hand to his forehead.

"I am regretting this a little..." [He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/3/30/%28With_All_His_Might%29_Hokuto_Hidaka_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103094626) admitted, his expression an indecipherable cross between a smile and a frown. "I...might die in the middle of it. If it comes to that, please handle the rest. Perhaps, we might have sold our souls to a demon."

"That is an apt comparison, isn't it? Fufufu..." Yuuki admired with a laugh that held no amusement or joy. This fact only served to make him laugh more.

"There's nothing I can do but laugh anymore, huh?" He mused, turning on to his side to face his friend fully. "If we can't win against the Student Council even with this, I might seriously die from shock."

Hidaka turned on his side as well (with some difficulty) and nodded in agreement. "That's right, we will absolutely win. If not, then the blood and sweat and tears we have shed will have been in vain."

"You cried, Hidaka-kun?" Yuuki whispered, looking shocked and sympathetic. "Your tears, I can't imagine them, though..."

"They made me cry from laughter." Hidaka clarified with a far off look in his deep blue eyes. "My special training had that sort of purpose. Since it was about how _“I should relax more and be more flexible~!”_ see. I was shown nothing but the twins' manzai act, and when I sat there without laughing even a little, I was tickled all over my body. Like that, I was driven to within an inch of death by laughter. Also, under the pretext of fostering flexibility, they made me eat a lot of sour food, too. And I also did flexibility exercises, and things...I haven't the slightest idea what the purpose was. I laughed too much, my abdominal muscles and face hurt...If I did not laugh with the appropriate timing while watching the twins' antics, I would be tickled. It was pretty much torture. However, thanks to that, I have become quite knowledgeable, you know. About comedy..."

Yuuki listened to the account of his torturous "training" with a vacant expression. They fell back into another bout of silence until he broke it once again.

"We...certainly, we were idols, weren't we..?" He asked, sounding terribly confused, as if he truly couldn't comprehend their current situation. They _were_ entertainers who wanted to make people happy with their singing and dancing...right? Right?!

"Yeah. We should be, but for some reason, we were basically doing comedy practice." He answered impassively, sluggishly blinking his blue eyes. "Through that process, they also made me do my own manzai act."

"Hidaka-kun doing manzai...I can't imagine that either, you know." Yuuki mumbled before giving him an earnestly curious look. "What was it like?"

"I don't want to say, I want to forget it. However, I must get used to this." Hidaka whispered back, voice pitching with emotion as his bangs shadowed his eyes from view. "I was told, over and over again, _"Become an idiot!"_ And so, I tried to become an idiot...Even though I tried and _tried_..."

"That's enough. That's enough, Hidaka-kun." Yuuki assured him breathlessly, not wanting to see how the trauma was breaking down his friend. It was too much for his poor little heart, like watching a mighty dam crumble and crack from erosion over time. "You don't have to say anything. You did a lot of hard work, didn't you?"

At the eventual nod he got, Yuuki sighed and settled into the floor some more. He wasn't planning on moving any time soon, so he might as well get comfortable. "Hidaka-kun, it seems like you had the type of special training that hurts your soul, but... I had normal physical special training, you know. My whole body has muscle aches now."

His green eyes darkened as he adopted a thousand-yard worthy stare, trapped in the memories of untold horrors. "He said it was because I lacked fundamental stamina, so, while Oogami-kun beat me with a bamboo sword, I did strength training and running. Also, bungee and stuff."

"What was that about?" Hidaka asked, honestly curious about what pains his friend experienced. Was it as bad as his? Was it worse?

"In the name of curing me of my cowardice, he made me bungee jump off the roof...again and again, endlessly, until the teachers noticed and scolded us. Heh, _apparently_ it became a pain for Oogami-kun in the middle. Eventually, it seemed like he was going to make me bungee without the rope, you know." He stopped, seeming to realize what he just said, and let out a broken kind of laugh that rivaled the previous ones for the most miserable sounding.

"That's...that’s just throwing yourself to your death, huh?" He mused, quirked up smile quickly melting back into a frown as he absently fiddled with his glasses. "Ughh. Anyway, when I was bungee jumping, my glasses fell and broke. Right now, I'm wearing a backup pair, but when Oogami-kun saw that, for some reason he got senselessly mad! I don't get it! Also, he threw me into a hole where a lot of reptiles and other creatures were slithering around, and stuff. He made me get on his friend's motorcycle and play chicken with him, and shot me with a model gun, you know...? Is that...really an idol's special training? What was an idol, again?"

By the end of his account, Yuuki was close to tears, curling into a ball while letting out small whimpers. Hidaka could only stare at his friend in sympathy. Everyone in the Light Music Club seemed to come from the very pits of Hell itself. Is this what (L/n) had to go through when she was abducted by those twins earlier? He truly sympathized with her and Yuuki if that was the case. "It seems like you'd get PTSD from that, huh? You had it tough too, didn't you?"

"The most crushing thing for my heart was that I didn't know what connection this had with improving my ability as an idol, you know!" He cried, sitting up from the ground with a sudden burst of energy. "Hey, Hidaka-kun, by some chance, could Sakuma-senpai be messing with us!?"

"Don't suspect that, Yuuki." Hidaka offered evenly, though he too looked like he agreed with him. "This is special training. If I, myself, am not persuaded that it is necessary hardship in order for us to grow, then I feel as though my heart will be crushed, too. Right now, the only thing we can do is believe and strive in it. Dreaming of that day, someday, when our labors will be rewarded."

Yuuki fell back to the ground with a fatigued groan, though now he started to look contemplative. "Now that you mention it, while we've been made to do nightmarish special training like this, Akehoshi-kun and (L/n)-chan have been having a carefree date, haven't they?"

Hidaka stilled with a jerk at this, the fact not hitting him until Yuuki brought it up. He was right. While they were suffering through hell, that no good _magpie_ was off spending time with the transfer student. Images of the two laughing together on their own free will, bonding with each other, maybe even _eating_ with each other; just them having a jolly good time flashed through his mind, leaving behind a spicy sensation.

"That's right, isn't it? For some reason, that makes me unreasonably irritated." He admitted with a deep frown etched into his face.

"Yeah, it's not fair that it's just Akehoshi-kun, huh?" Yuuki noted with a smile that was filled with a _tad_ too much ill intent.

Hidaka mirrored his expression, blue eyes turning hazy in his ire. "Yeah, even though we're a "Unit" right? ♪"

"We're comrades, aren't we? Akehoshi-kun should taste the same agony and despair as us, shouldn't he? ♪" The blond added in a sweet and sour tone, a dark aura emanating from the two teens that only grew the longer they thought of their friend. It was only a matter of time until the duo started descending into manic laughter, finally going over the deep end, but before it could come to that, a faint sound caught Hidaka’s attention.

"Hm?" He listened as the sound of quick footsteps were becoming louder and louder by the second. Who could still be in the school this late at night other than them?

"What's wrong, Hidaka-kun?" Yuuki questioned, quickly noticing his suspicious silence. Just as he was going to point out the sound, the loud slam of the classroom door opening stopped his tongue dead.

Both of the boy's sat up from the floor, looking at the door with wide eyes. Standing there, hands on her knees and panting harshly, was (F/n)…

"H...H-huh!? (L/n)-chan?!" Yuuki shouted in surprise. He thought she went home hours ago! What was she still doing here? "(L/n)-chan, are you by yourself? Wasn't Akehoshi-kun with you?"

"Y...Y-You have to come with me!" She pleaded between her panting instead of answering him, surprising them even more when she ran up to them and began to tug on their arms to get them up. "Right... _right now_!"

"Wh…Wh-what's wrong? Don't pull on me!" Yuuki winced as his body protested the harsh movement. She was surprisingly strong! "My whole body has muscle aches, and if I lose my focus, I feel like I'm going to fall apart!"

(F/n) let out a growl of annoyance and Hidaka, noticing the anxiousness in her normally dull (e/c) eyes, placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder, stopping her struggles.

"(L/n), what's wrong? Tell us the situation properly." He asked, keeping his voice low and soothing. "It's okay, I'll do something about it. So, take a deep breath and calm down."

(F/n) looked up at him with suspiciously misty eyes before seeming to realize that he was right. It wouldn't do her any good to be so panicked, she needed to calm down. She took a few moments using the five breaths in, hold for two, five breaths out method her mother taught her last year (sometimes it help and sometimes it didn’t). When she felt like she was able enough to speak without fumbling her words, she opened her mouth to explain.

"Something's... _happened to Akehoshi-kun..._ "

The other members of “Trickstar” straightened up at the mention of their friend, earlier ill will towards him dissipating immediately. 

"...Something...happened to him?" Hidaka repeated, trading a worried look with his “Unit” member. "Yuuki, can you move? I don't get it very well, but somehow, it seems it's an emergency situation."

Hidaka grimaced, standing up and fixing his uniform to look at least a little more presentable. "Although at this point, we already want to go home for today and sleep like logs...It's a shame, but it seems we won't be able to do that."

"Alright, alright." Yuuki sighed, carefully standing up with a groan and a few bone cracks. "We're so busy, going from one thing to another, aren't we~? I'm starting to have fun, you know!"

(F/n), who was standing to the side with an impatient look on her face, found herself wishing she could find something fun about this whole situation. Especially after...the girl visibly winced at the memory that was still smarting and raw. She worried her lip as she tried to think about anything else but _that_. They needed to get to Akehoshi and fast...

* * *

The trio of students rushed through the eerily empty school, guided only by the waning light of the moon. The school appeared so desolate and somber in such a setting, a sight that (F/n) felt was truly fitting for this shithole of an academy...

She eventually led them to the auditorium and opened the door, the sound echoing in the empty room.

"Uug...this place is creepy at night..." Yuuki mumbled, huddling closer to his friends and eyeing every dark corner cautiously, as if he were afraid something was going to jump out at him.

Hidaka seemed un-bothered at his eerie surroundings, only looking out for his friend. "(L/n), where's Akehoshi?"

(F/n) looked around a bit before her eyes caught on something that made her grimace.

"He's...over there..." She pointed towards the front seats of the auditorium, already making her way towards a familiar form. "He hasn't moved since the DreamFes ended..."

The two boys traded wary looks before following after her. The closer the three got, the more they noticed that something was off about Akehoshi. He was barely moving and one would have to look really hard to see if he was even breathing. Once they got in front of him, the two could see why (F/n) was so upset…

His normally bright blue eyes were dull and hazy, seeming far away, and his expression could rival a mannequin’s. He made no acknowledgment to show that he noticed his friends. Hell, he barely even blinked! All he did was sit there, staring up at the empty stage...

"............"

A few tense, stagnant moments of silence passed before Hidaka made the first move. He stood in front of Akehoshi and bent down to look into his face more.

"Akehoshi." He began, tone serious though one could trace a few hints of concern there. "What are you doing all alone in a dark place like this? (L/n)...was worried about you, you know. She said that even when she called out to you, you didn't even move a finger. What's wrong? What happened?"

Silence was all that he got in return and (F/n) bit her lip even more. He was still the same as earlier. No matter what she did to wake him out of this trance, he wouldn't move. It was such a jarring shift from his usual happy go lucky personality that it frightened her…though, she couldn't blame the boy for reacting like this...after what they seen earlier, anyone would be upset...especially _them_...

Noticing the growing distress in (F/n), Yuuki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry (L/n)-chan, it'll be fine." He assured. "If there's anyone who can get to Akehoshi-kun, it's Hidaka-kun. He'll fix him in no time!"

She could tell that he was just as worried as she was, but he tried to hide it to make her feel better. She greatly appreciated the gesture once again and sent him a wane smile. She truly hoped that Hidaka could make things better...

Said boy grimaced at the lack of response and put his hands on the Akehoshi's shoulders, probably thinking that maybe actual touch would snap him out of it.

"It isn't like you, you know. To get so down like that..." He pointed out, obviously not liking this new change in his friend despite all the times he's wished for him to be quiet. "Somehow it looks like you were observing the DreamFes, but did you perhaps see something shocking there? Talk to me about it. We're comrades, right? When you aren't smiling, we don't know what to do, either. You are...a star of the brightest magnitude that shines down upon us..."

Another bout of silence descended upon the quartet and just as (F/n) was beginning to think that they would have to call an ambulance or something, Akehoshi moved.

It started off slow, just him blinking and moving his fingers. He let out a stilted groan before, almost as if a switch had just been turned on inside of him, his eyes regained their former azure luster. They also started to water and his face began to pull down in a wobbly frown. Finally, he couldn't seem to hold back anymore as he let out a hoarse cry, tears streaming down his face like rain on a window.

"Uwaahh, Hokke~!" He shouted out, launching himself towards his friend and burying his face into his dress shirt. While the two boys looked startled at this, (F/n) let out a huge sigh of relief. Just seeing Akehoshi move, even if it was him just crying, was like a weight off of her shoulders.

"Mrgh, don't cling to me, it's irritating." Hidaka demanded, trying to pry the other off of him to no avail. "Really, what happened, Akehoshi? Your demeanor is different from usual. It's strange, you know?"

Yuuki also went to kneel down by his friends, giving a few comforting pats on Akehoshi's head. "Ye~ah. At the DreamFes today, something happened, didn't it? To be sure, "S2s" are...For official Dream Festivals, a video is put up on a site restricted to the academy's students, so should we check that?" 

He began to rummage through his pockets before pulling out his phone. "Ummm...We came rushing out here in a panic, so I don't have anything on me but my smartphone, huh? I'm sorry if the screen is small and hard to see, okay?"

(F/n) also moved closer, choosing to sit in the seat that Akehoshi previously occupied. She found herself not wanting to watch the video of the DreamFes. In fact, she honestly wanted nothing to do with those damned things at the moment. As far as she was concerned, they brought nothing trouble and pain to anyone involved...

Ignorant to her embittered mood, Yuuki continued to mess with his phone, eventually getting the video up, though it was buffering. "I guess the site is congested on the day of a DreamFes, after all, isn't it..? It's taking a lo~ng time to load up." He observed with an irritated pout. "Even though it's supposed to be a site restricted to students only, it seems as though there's a surprising amount of access from outside, doesn't it?"

The video eventually began to play, though something about it made Yuuki wrinkle his nose a bit.

"The one in charge of the broadcasting today, it wasn't Nito-senpai, was it?" He asked, mostly to himself. "The editing feels a bit weak. And the audio is crackling, and all~ This is... About the level of Sengoku-kun's work, maybe...?"

"What are you doing? Let me see too, Yuuki." Hidaka asked, long since giving up on removing the sniffling Akehoshi from his lap. The blond moved the phone in a way that both of them could see it, frowning all the while.

"Yeah. This is...the image is blurry and it's hard to see, but I think this might be the Student Council's "Unit".” He soon concluded, placing a hand to his face in thoughtful gesture. "It's the vice president's "Akatsuki," isn't it? Right now, they have the greatest fighting power in Yumenosaki Academy."

"They're our...immediate enemy, aren't they?" Hidaka stated in a way that sounded like more of a question. "They have presence and such great force that you wouldn't think that they were just a three-person "Unit."

"It's as if it's a full orchestra performance. Compared to "Akatsuki," our regular idol performance somewhat looks like "playing pretend," doesn't it?" Yuuki grimaced at the acknowledgment, not liking how the bitter truth held in his mind. "I suppose the one who stands out is "Akatsuki's" ringleader, the vice president of the student council... _Hasumi Keito_."

 _'Hasumi Keito...so that's his name...'_ (F/n) placed the name to the face of the green haired guy who danced in the middle of the stage. He had an impeccable aura that was comparable to Hidaka’s, but his was more refined and experienced.

"The vice president...makes no mistakes." Hidaka admitted with a surety that left no argument. What he spoke was the absolute truth. "There are absolutely no slip-ups. It's a perfect performance and song."

His dark blue eyes followed the third-year's movements religiously, darting and sliding every which way to observe his every motion. "He's a similar type to me, but in every aspect, he is remarkably more advanced and refined than I." He confessed. "To be honest, it's captivating."

"Like you, he's stiff, though, isn't he, Hidaka-kun? " Yuuki recognized, also watching him dance with a rapt eye. "The vice president...he doesn't even show a smile, you know. But rather, you feel his determined air. So much so that it's a bit scary. It feels like he’s a bonafide professional…"

"There is someone even scarier in "Akatsuki," you know." Hidaka intoned ominously, his attention switching over to the next dancer. "If the vice president is a well-polished blade...then there is a legend who wields it boldly and wildly."

(F/n) gave the other a curious look, though deep down she had a feeling that she knew who he was talking about...

"Although he is "Akatsuki's" No. 2, he is honored as the strongest in the academy, _Kiryu Kuro_."

 _T_ he face of the red-haired karate captain from yesterday came to mind. He was the one who fought in the "Dragon King" competition as well as the one she offered her handkerchief to. She knew that she saw him somewhere, but it wasn't until she saw him performing up on the stage that she remembered. So his "Unit" was "Akatsuki"? To be honest, she didn't think a wild guy like him would fit in with the conservative aesthetic of the group.

"As would be expected of the strongest in the academy, he has inhuman physical ability and power. "Akatsuki's" performances could be called somewhat subdued, but...Kiryu-senpai's fierce movements set the pace." He watched as the trio moved with careful, yet sure steps, their voices harmonious even through the bad audio quality of the video.

"In the traditional arts, such as in Kabuki, it appears as though they are not moving, but the truth is that it requires tremendous physical strength and endurance "not to move." Kiryu-senpai can come to a complete standstill, and then when the time does come to move, he has a brilliance to him. He is...the greatest physical performer. The vice president, too, does well to control Kiryu-senpai, as he is. As long as these two are together, there won't be a single chance to get the jump on them, will there?"

Unfortunately, that seemed to be the case. One can hear about how someone or something is great or amazing all their life, but you can't truly comprehend the scope of it until you've seen it in person.

"And then, supporting those top two from the shadows, there is a person of merit. "Akatsuki's" only second-year member, _Kanzaki Souma_."

"He's our classmate, isn't he?" (F/n) spoke for the first time in a while, catching the two off guard. "I've felt like I've seen him before, but isn't he that guy who sits in the back of the classroom? I had no idea he was a member of the vice president's "Unit"…" She's never spoken to him before, never got the chance really. He would sit silently in the back and she would sometimes see him tending to a actual freakin’ sword (she didn't even want to know why he had one or how he was allowed to carry it around school).

"That's right..." Hidaka nodded. "Even though he's a strange person that's hard to handle, it seems that the vice president is skillfully managing him. While Kanzaki also has outstanding physical ability, he devotes himself to assisting his seniors, absolutely never drawing attention to himself. Obedient and sincere, he serves the vice president with a loyalty like steel."

Yeah, she got that impression of him from the times she's seen him. He seemed like the studious, determined type.

"Just from hearing that "Akatsuki" focuses on traditional arts, you would only get the impression that they are conservative and plain, but...They are a group of three with a perfect ruler, an invincible commander-in-chief, and a young samurai like a loyal demon. They are stronger than I imagined, you know. Enough so to give me the shivers."

When said like that, it actually really was scary. They all had an intimidating aura that was representative of their power. It was even more daunting when you realized that they were just the _second_ strongest "Unit". Were those in "fine" even bigger monsters than "Akatsuki"? With how people talked about them, or more accurately, the leader, _the Student Council president himself_ , she would think so... 

"Did being shown that astounding, true ability make Akehoshi really feel the disparity between us and become discouraged...maybe?" Hidaka wondered. "I don't think that Akehoshi is a willpower-less person who would falter from something of that degree, though...but if Akehoshi saw this performance of "Akatsuki's" up close, it wouldn't be impossible that he was overwhelmed." He admitted with a deep grimace. "Even I, who just saw it in a video, am struck with fea-"

_"You're wrong!/That's not it!"_

Hidaka and Yuuki looked up from the phone, startled. They weren’t expecting (F/n) and Akehoshi to suddenly speak up at the same time like that. She had her arms crossed protectively over her chest, biting her lip as she lowered her gaze to Akehoshi. Said boy only rubbed his lingering tears away with his uniform sleeve, looking absolutely miserable.

"I don't care about "Akatsuki" or whatever." He revealed with the occasional sniffle, finally detaching himself from Hidaka and sitting on his knees. "Since I already knew that the student council was powerful. I wouldn't be surprised at this point, you know. The problem is what came after."

"...What came after?" Yuuki pondered, not really liking the morose expressions on their faces. What happened at that DreamFes? What was so bad that it left them so...pained?

"Akehoshi...(L/n)..." Hidaka spoke in that no-nonsense tone of his, waiting until he had both of their attention. "What happened after the "S2" DreamFes...?"

"What happened after..." Akehoshi whispered, clenching his fist onto his knees. "...was _hell_."

Now that took them off guard. Hidaka and Yuuki gazed at them with wide eyes, probably wondering what the hell he was talking about. Seeing that he needed to clarify, Akehoshi heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, for worrying you." He apologized, sounding penitent. "I...hardly ever get depressed, myself, so...I don't know why I'm so upset. I'll explain it properly, so that I can sort it out, too."

It was now (F/n)'s turn to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, silently telling him that it was okay, that if he had trouble she'd be there to help him along. They witnessed the same tragedy together, so she could sympathize. Giving her a grateful nod in return, Akehoshi squared his shoulders and began to explain.

"You know how in an official DreamFes, the "Units" perform in order starting from the highest ranked one?" He began, already sounding hesitant to continue. (F/n) thought nothing about this school could piss her off more than it already did, but when she heard about that little _"rule"_ , she wanted to scream. Who the _fuck_ decided that it would be okay to have the highest ranking "Unit" go first?! It was clearly another biased action that would guarantee the Student Council's win while disadvantaging the others! That was like the final nail to the coffin that was her feelings towards them. She didn't think they could sink lower in her books, but they've proven their _"excellent"_ abilities once again!

While she fumed violently in the background, Akehoshi went on with his account of what happend. "After "Akatsuki's" performance, the "Ra*bits," who I came to cheer on......Shinonon's "Unit"－ had their performance, but..." He trailed off before breaking out in what was probably the saddest chuckle they had ever heard.

"I was surprised, you know. No, I was scared." He admitted shakily, covering his tenuous smile from view with his hand as his orange bangs shadowed his eyes. A tense silence followed soon after and (F/n) could tell that Yuuki and Hidaka were catching on to what must've happened if their varying degrees of frowns had anything to say about it.

"Akatsuki's" performance...after it ended......a…a-almost all of the audience..." Akehoshi whispered through numb lips. _"...left the auditorium."_

He sounded incredulous as he said that, like he couldn't believe it really happened. That what he saw was some kind of surreal nightmare. Sadly, that was _exactly_ what happened. As soon as "Akatsuki" finished their performance, almost as if on command, like they were finally dismissed from their overlord's presence, everyone stood and began to leave...

"Even though the "Ra*bits'" performance hadn't even begun yet...nobody was there. Even though the auditorium is this big, only (N/n) and I were there." He went on, sounding close to tears once again. "The majority of the audience members just... _vanished,_ like the receding tide."

"Oh no..." Yuuki whispered, sounding heartfelt and sympathetic. He could only imagine how painful that was, to have everyone leave before you even had the chance to perform. To know that they didn't even give you the time of day. To know that people didn't think you stood a chance...

"I bet, huh?" Hidaka sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That the rule is that the performances in official Dream Festivals start with the highest ranking "Unit," is "that sort of thing." In performances in things like normal theater, there are "opening performances." Short performances are left to new performers and to those with great promise who have not yet budded. Their existence is made known. But in the official Dream Festivals-... no, in Yumenosaki Academy, we don't have that."

"The popular, higher ranked "Units" do their performances first. When the audience has seen that, they go home." (F/n) continued for him in understanding, looking sickened at the fact. "Without even having their existence acknowledged, the unpopular "Units" that nobody knows are unable to get people to watch their performances..."

"That's why...the tables are never turned at Yumenosaki Academy." Hidaka went on, looking world weary. It seemed that everything that had occurred today had finally caught up to him, leaving him completely spent. "That's why...when the Student Council's performance ends, the audience goes home."

"But why would they do that?!" She cried, unable to comprehend the schools' motives. "This is a school made to help idols through their career right? To prepare them for the entertainment industry! So why are they disadvantaging so many other "Units" like this?! Why are they just focusing on the Student Council "Units"...?" She just couldn't understand. Wouldn't it be better to have more "Units" and work with them to make them just as good as the Student Council ones? That _was_ the purpose of this school right?

"It's because, (L/n), In reality, there is no need to watch any performance other than the Student Council's." (F/n) felt something in the foundation of her heart shake at that. Maybe it was just how simply he said it, like it was just common knowledge, or how audacious it was when said out loud, she didn't know...

"No matter what, no one will win against the Student Council. Just watching them is a waste of time. That atmosphere is pervasive. It is a natural consequence. The audience has no obligation to stay until the end." He went on with the overall mood of the group as down as he sounded in this moment. "As part of the protest by guys who dislike that sort of status quo, unofficial Dream Festivals have suddenly risen in popularity, but...In those, without any concern for ranking or popularity...with performances going on at the same time and such, they have an eye to allowing there to be a fair match. But the official Dream Festivals...have become events in which _"you just watch the Student Council's performance and vote for them."_ They are a mere sham. They aren't even matches anymore…"

"...Because...the audience goes home, the "Units" who perform after cannot get votes." Yuuki continued for him in a despondent whisper. "Without even needing to tally them, every time, the Student Council wins by majority of votes. Nobody...can win against the Student Council."

"I knew that, you know." Akehoshi confessed after another bout of silence, lowering his hand from his face and placing it back in his lap. "No, I should have heard that story countless times. But I...had not understood that fully. I realized that, you know, watching the DreamFes today. I-... "

He stopped there, probably trying to hold back a sudden burst of emotion, before he continued on in a more stable manner. "See, it seems like I did not really understand what the situation was at this academy. But, I felt it in my body, I experienced it to the point that it was painful. This kind of thing is weird. There's absolutely something wrong about it. That you can't even have your performance watched or acknowledge or dignified..."

(F/n) found herself agreeing whole heartily. It was baffling how something that's supposed to be positive- that's supposed to make people _happy_ , can be warped in such a heinous way that it makes them miserable instead.

"[Shinonon](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/e/e2/%28Hospitality%29_Hajime_Shino_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150517022942)...he was doing his best. Doing "school part-time work" and stuff, frantically saving money, diligently practicing......" He reminisced, thinking back to _the painful_[ _tears_](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/7/7c/%28Considerate%29_Tomoya_Mashiro_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150517023016) _that were shed..._

"Building up all kinds of thoughts and dreams and hopes with his buddies, he was trying to shine with everything he had, and yet..."

_...The_ [ _prides_ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/c/c2/%28Super_Star%29_Mitsuru_Tenma_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150517023042) _that were shattered..._

"Yet, that effort was not recognized one bit. It was miserable, you know. Just remembering it, I can't breathe, it's so painful…"

_...and the_ [ _dreams_ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/c/ca/%28Snapping_Rabbit%29_Nazuna_Nito_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150517023113) _that were wasted..._

"The audience...was just (N/n) and I. But, for our sakes, the "Ra*bits" performed with everything they had." He gave a watery laugh and wiped away some oncoming tears with his uniform sleeve.

"They were great, you know. The music and the singing and everything. You could see Shinonon's and the others' hard work. My soul trembled. It was such a moving performance, but..." He trailed off, tears coming at a faster rate as he gave a heart broken frown. "But the only ones who saw it...were (N/n) and me......!"

(F/n) felt her eyes burn with incoming tear. She closed them tightly to stop them from falling, feeling a sharp pain in her heart as she remembered the performance. It was amazing, the way they danced and sang with all their heart. It resonated with her in such a bittersweet way that she couldn't help but cry...

"This kind of thing, it's wrong. I feel sorry for Shinonon." He confessed breathlessly, looking frustrated at the whole situation. "That kid's singing voice is really pretty, you know. If they heard it, everyone would be captivated. Like I was! But in the current Yumenosaki Academy, that kid's voice does not reach anyone! That kind of thing, it's too cruel, you know...!"

Yuuki's green eyes were starting to get misty as well while Hidaka could only look off to the side with a grimace. They were sure that "Ra*bits" performance was as amazing as they said it was and it was a shame that they had to go through such an ignominy on their first DreamFes. What was supposed to be a lasting, happy memory was now a shame and a disgrace that would stick with them like a slimy leech...

"Somewhere, I was still treating it like someone else's problem. I was playing around. I joined without really understanding why Hokke and the others were trying to oppose the Student Council." Akehoshi continued, rare traces of anger entering his tone with a boiling baritone. " _If people can smile, that's enough. The Student Council are idols too, so they'll surely make everyone smile!_ I believed that. Because of that, in the bottom of my heart, I thought that it would be fine if we couldn't win against the Student Council!" He shouted towards the end in an attempt to get rid of all his pent-up frustration. He clenched his teeth as tears plopped onto his clenched hands, having given up on fruitlessly wiping them away.

"...But, that wasn't so. At today's DreamFes, nobody was smiling. There was nothing but forced smiles and dead eyes. That kind of thing is the same as the squealing of pigs. There is no value in it. Behind those cold smiles, so many tears were being shed!"

It was a crude comparison, but accurate. The students treated the whole thing as a chore rather than something to be enjoyed. They were only there because they had to be there, nothing more and nothing less...

"Shinonon...was crying, you know. He was okay until the performance ended. But after it ended......His cute face was sopping wet and he was sobbing!" He grounded out, now clearly angry. The injustice that his friend had to suffer through was too much. A line had been stepped on, crossed, and scuffed away with careless callous.

"If he had cried, having fought and lost fair and square, it would be fine, you know. Because there is value in that. Because it should be that you only grow as strong as the number of tears you cry. But the "Ra*bits"-...Shinonon...could not even fight. If this is how it always is at Yumenosaki Academy, if this is the scene that unfolds practically every day..."

Akehoshi scrubbed at his watery eyes and went to stand up. He lifted his head to look at the auditorium's roof, fist clenched by his sides. The other three stared up at him and the fiercely determined look in his eyes.

"I... can't accept something like that." He spoke resolutely, as if he wasn't just staring at the auditorium, but challenging the very school itself... "I don't want...to see tears like that anymore. If that nice kid has to cry because of the Student Council, because of the way Yumenosaki Academy works...Then I want to destroy them. All of them, every last _bit_."

A resounding silence soon followed after his proclamation, but it wasn't quite like the previous ones. This was an anticipating silence, as if the Academy itself was listening to his every word...listening and waiting with bated breath for something to happen. _For a change._

A tired sigh soon broke through the hush in the room and all eyes turned towards Hidaka who was also standing up.

"Well...that's been our plan since the beginning." He stated simply, looking at his friend with equally resolute eyes. "This type of injustice...this gross display of tyrannical power...this present Yumenosaki academy is something that I've always loathed. That's why I want to destroy it as well, to tear down its very foundation..."

"Yeah..." It was Yuuki's turn to voice his thoughts, standing alongside his fellow "Unit" members with his earlier fatigue pushed to the back of his mind. "I know how it feels...to be treated with such disrespect. To feel small and powerless. To feel that you'll never amount to anything..."

He gritted his teeth, now showing and feeling a resolve that he didn't think he could possess. "I...don't want others to feel what I felt in the past...I want to give others the confidence to stand up for themselves, to give them hope for a better future...I also want to destroy this Yumenosaki that sucks up dreams like some kind of insatiable monster!"

It was a few moments after that, did all eyes turn towards the lone female. She felt the combined weight of their gaze prod her questioningly, as they waited for her to give her opinion.

"What do you think...(L/n)" Akehoshi asked, looking down at her with those bright blue eyes of his. "I know that out of all of us, you're probably the most conflicted. I know you came here thinking that you were just going to have a simple school life, but can you still go to this school with a carefree mindset, despite knowing the pain it has caused?"

And that was the million-dollar question...could she? Could she just ignore everything that's going on like the other students? To grit her teeth and smile through the injustice of it all?

"Y’know…ever since last year, I promised myself not to get involved in any more drama…” She began, clenching her hands that laid tense in her lap. "A lot of things went down at my old school, and because of my carelessness, I screwed up and hurt a lot of people…and after shit hit the fan, I decided to not bring anyone else down with me. I decided to that minding my own business and staying out of others way would be good for everyone and me…but..."

(F/n) trailed off shakily, lowering her head while gritting her teeth. "How can I ignore something like this? How can I go on attending this school when I've seen how ugly it is beneath its prestigious surface? When I’ve seen how you guys’ hard work, creativity, and individuality is just…being thrown away and stifled like rotten trash? I...can't...I just can’t..."

(F/n) quickly stood up as well, looking the three boys in the eyes with a firm stance. She could find no protest in her heart for what she was about to do. She **_never_** wanted to see what had happened today ever again. 

"I'm sick of this bull shit school and it's crap!" She snapped out, knuckles turning white with how hard she was clenching her fists. "I'm sick of hearing about the Student Council and the power that they hold! I'm sick of feeling like a pawn in other’s hands, powerless and unable to fight back! Until I can see this school's crooked ways changed for good, then I can't continue to live a carefree school life!"

Following her fiery words, “Trickstar” let out varying degrees of smiles. She sent out her own as their combined tenacity stoked the growing flames of their rebellion.

Akehoshi shot out both of his hands, holding out a peace sign towards them. "Then let's swear, right here and right now, to take down this school once and for all!" He shouted, urging for his friends to follow his lead.

The other three traded confused looks, wondering what he wanted them to do, but after staring at his hands for a few moments, it dawned on (F/n). She could have laughed at how cheesy it was, but she honestly found it to be fitting.

She held out her right hand, also doing the peace sign, and shot Akehoshi a mirrored smile. Hidaka and Yuuki seemed to catch on as well and with a fond sigh from the former and a gleeful chuckle from the latter, they also held out peace signs.

Their fingertips touching, the quartet managed to make a star shape with their fingers. With a “Unit” name like "Trickstar", (F/n) felt that it was a rather fitting group symbol...even if it was a little corny.

"At the ‘S1’ in two weeks, we'll take this school by storm!" Akehoshi cried and as one, the four teens lifted their hands to the sky with a determined cry.

(F/n) was completely on board with whatever "Trickstar" was planning. They would bring down this dark era of Yumenosaki Academy with their **_rebellion,_** and it would take nothing but the Gods themselves to stop them...

* * *

**_Rebellion...end_ **

* * *

_**Bruh, reading and editing this chapter all over again reminded me of how sad I was about what happened to "Ra*bits" in this arc. My children are just so precious! They didn't deserve to go through that bull crap! (T-T). It's fine though, cause now we'll avenge them through some good ol' fashion anarchy~! The next chapter will be the start of the "Revolution Arc" so please look forward to it!** _

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	15. Birth, Investigation, villainy, and trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a week of training has passed and the fruits of "Trickstar's" labor are growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mini-hiatus ya'll! Writer's block is an evil, eVIl disease!!! (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु
> 
> Regardless, we are now starting on the "Revolution" arc where we'll meet new characters and face new hurdles along the way! I hope you'll enjoy it~☆
> 
> Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

**Revolution...**

* * *

**_Chapter 15- Birth, Investigation, Villainy, and Trust_ **

* * *

Hidaka gave a quenched sigh, settling the bottle of his green tea drink on to his desk after downing half of it. He reclined in the back of his seat, allowing the rather uncharacteristic action of visibly relaxing to befit him. He thought he deserved this little reprieve, especially after everything that he's gone through the past week.

 _'Hmm...the hellish one week is over.'_ He a bone-weary solace in the fact. For the last seven days, he had gone through training that would put the _Military_ to _shame_. He could not remember a time where he had laughed, smiled, or made jokes as much as he did in such a short time span (granted, he was forced against his will to do it). 

_'Thanks to Sakuma-senpai and the “Light Music” club's efforts...I'd like to think that our training has progressed free of incidents.'_ He laced his fingers together, looking out the window pensively. _'We've been practicing individually until today and we'll be training as a "unit" to prepare for the "S1" a week from now. It's the best opportunity to defeat the student council since "S1" is a gathering spot for many ordinary visitors. An opportunity like this may never come by again so we should be completely devoted to defeating them.'_

He then stopped, grimacing a little. _'What I'm truly worried about is whether Sakuma-senpai's training has come into fruition or not...Quite frankly, I'm only half-convinced.'_

Now don't get him wrong, he felt an effusive amount of gratitude towards the “Light Music” club for taking the time to help improve his "Unit's" skills, but could you blame him for being just a little skeptical towards their training methods? In his opinion, he felt that the club took a little _too_ much sadistic pleasure in "educating" them, but he digressed.

 _'If we practice as a unit today, will we be able to feel the "results of our training"?'_ He wondered, trying to imagine how he and his companions had grown over the past week. _'We’re still a fresh new "unit". Therefore, synchronizing with each other is necessary. A "Unit" cannot function with just elegance and eccentricity. It would be much more advantageous to fight in a team as compared to individually.’_

Hidaka felt the tense corners of his face relax at this thought, feeling both excited and determined to see the fruits of their labor. If things go well, then from this week forward their true strength and potential will multiply and grow! They’ll be able to develop a grand performance, one that would rival the likes of the student council!

_'However,’_ _That lingering critical part of him couldn’t help but pipe up in caution._ _‘multiplying would mean nothing if our base numbers are low. No matter what you multiply against 0, it'll still end up as 0. In order to counter that, our individual numbers need to increase; that's why we've had our own training for the past week.'_

All of their hard work _had_ to have made a difference and there should be no question that all of _them have at least improved in something. He believed it was a_ _logical line of thinking, one that may or may not be proven so when he and the rest of ‘Trickstar’ would meet up later to officially practice as a group. Even though he had gotten used to induvial training, he had been anxiously waiting for this moment all week. There is not much time until "S1" and they had no time to sleep nor rest. They needed to keep pushing forward!_

Hidaka looked down at his hand and began to flex it experimentally, eventually settling on a closed fist. _'Defeating an overwhelming enemy, such as the student council... It's just as Sakuma-senpai said -- it is but a dream inside another dream.'_ The fiery drive that has been simmering in his heart flared up once more. The wish to defeat the Student Council, to break down the hierarchy of Yumenosaki Academy, to become _Idols_ , had been growing more and more as the days passed. It was as if a light was getting brighter and brighter inside of him, chasing the shadows of doubt away. 

_'I'll do my best.'_ He nodded resolutely. _'I've even asked Grandma to record a rakugo_ _performance on my music player. It'll be useful for my "smiling practice", as well as a good reference worth noting when we'll be fighting "Akatsuki", who specializes in traditional culture. Thank you, Grandma. I'll definitely attain victory with my friends.'_

The thought of his Grandmother and the constant support and encouragement she has given him brought a warm, perhaps even childlike, smile to his face. _'...Come to think of it, Grandma was the one who always gave me what I needed the most. Although, it may not have been for an "excellent idol", she definitely showered me with love. I'm very grateful. Knowing that she is supporting me gives me an enormous amount of encouragement.'_ And this was true. If there was anyone that he felt undeniably grateful towards, it was her...

 _'I can relax both my mind and body. It's probably what I need to obtain. I'll continue on this path with my life on the line, believing that a superb view will be waiting for us at the end of the difficult journey.'_  
While Hidaka was immersed in his thoughts, a somewhat ravenous munching could be heard near him. Yuuki was sitting in front of him, eating chicken katsu with an amused air around him.

"Ahaha~!" He laughed after a few moments, attracting his friend's attention. "Your expressions have gotten softer recently, Hidaka-kun~♪ I think it's much better than before!"

Hidaka gave a considering look at this, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hm. It's most likely because I've been eating nothing but sour foods under the twins' instructions. It seems my muscles have softened, as well as my mimetic muscles."

“Just sour foods?” Yuuki tilted his head as Hidaka reached into his bag and pulled out a bento box that was filled with something that looked _positively_ grotesque.

"That’s right. Umeboshi plums, lemons, vinegar, ect. By the way, would you like some sliced and pickled octopus, and black vinegar konbu?" He offered while Yuuki looked green at the sight of the octopus tentacles drowning in the inky black pool of vinegar. If that wasn’t a eldritch abomination, he didn’t know what was!

"A…A-Ah, no thanks..." He politely declined, waving his hand wildly. "I think it's better if you eat something else apart from those type of foods though. It's not very good for your diet...♪"

"What about yourself, Yuuki?" He pointed his chopsticks towards the mountain of food that the blond had packed into his own bento box. "You've been eating excessively recently. I remember seeing you either not eating much or taking supplements before."

"Yeah. I've been told by Oogami-kun to _"eat meat -- meat, y'hear! Eat lots of it! Eat until your stomach bursts!"_ , you know~?" He admitted with a small smile, doing a gruff (and quite accurate) impression of the feral teen. "I've got lots and lots of tough exercise after that, so I'm ravenous afterwards. Maybe I've gained a little weight?"

"Hm. You've probably built up on more muscle.” Hidaka observed his friend, sensing a change about him. “You seem a lot more reliable than you were before."

"You think?" Yuuki perked up with a hopeful grin. He'd never been the "Beefy" type before and was actually quite skinny compared to other guys at the school, so it was quite exciting to think that he may have packed some meat on his bones! "Ah~, That makes me happy to hear! I had to keep an eye on my body shape back when I was still doing gravure shoots, though. This is just the minimum. I wish I had enough stamina so that I don't pass out halfway through the Dreamfes…♪"

Though he tried to play it off as a joke, the waver in his voice showed how much he feared such a possibility. He sincerely hoped that such a thing would _never_ happen, to him or his friends… "But there's nothing I can do if I end up being some sort of fitness-crazed person. I haven't been neglecting my data collecting duties either. I’ve been researching about our play-off, “S1”, too."

Hidaka perked up in interest at this. Any information about their enemies was valuable information and he trusted Yuuki’s information gathering skills. He, as (L/n) once wisely put, had all the _tea_ (whatever that truly meant. As far as he knew, Yuuki didn’t even drink tea all that often).

Encouraged by his clear interest, Yuuki began to disclose all the information he had gathered through the week. "As we thought, the student council president's "Unit", "fine", won't be participating this time around. There's nothing they can do with their leader hospitalized. I guess in our situation the mice will play while the cat's away~?"

Hidaka felt relief at this, taking solace in the fact that the biggest threat in the school wouldn't be there to hinder them. However, that didn't mean that it was smooth sailing from here on out.

"I still think our worst enemy is "Akatsuki", after all." The blond continued and Hidaka nodded in agreement.

"I believe so too..." He muttered with a small furrow in his brow. "Are there any other notable "Units" that appeared on the participants list?"

"Hmm~ ordinary visitors will be coming to "S1", so maybe it's because they don't want to lose face in front of the public. It seems most of the stronger "Units", like "Knights" and "Ryuuseitai", won't be participating." Yuuki explained before taking another big bite of his food.

"Hm. If the powerhouse "Units" won't be participating, then we can focus solely on defeating the student council." Hidaka was feeling more and more confident at the odds that were growing in _their_ favor for once. If things went as planned, then their "coup d'etat" would be a success!

"Yup!" Yuuki nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling like freshly polished emeralds. "We've already submitted our application, so there's no running away now. We're going to end up fighting them either way, so let's do our best~♪"

He was about to dig into his food with gusto but stopped when he noticed Hidaka was staring intently at him. Curious as a little self-conscious, he lowered his chop sticks with a questioning hum. What, did he say something weird? Was there something on his face?

"...You've really gotten reliable, Yuuki." He eventually confessed, lips quirking up into a proud type of smile. "I'm sure the past you would be standing there with your knees buckling."

Yuuki flushed a little at the compliment. He wasn’t used to hearing them from Hidaka, who usually scolded him. He rubbed the back of his neck with a bashful laugh. "A…A-Ah~, well y’know...I just find it much more comfortable fighting the student council, as compared to bungee jumping off the rooftop wireless and stuff~♪"

Hidaka looked as if he were going to say something else, but the sound of the classroom door slamming open stopped him before he could. 

"I'm back~☆" A cheerful voice announced and the two teens looked over to see Akehoshi bounding into the room, looking as chipper as always.

"Akehoshi..." Hidaka acknowledged, before he furrowed his brow, going into _"Scolding Mother Mode"_. "Don't give me that. Where on earth did you go off to? You're too spontaneous, learn to be on the same page as us."

He looked as if he wanted to say more, but when he saw another figure enter the room, his face immediately softened up.

"Oh, so (L/n) is with you, too.” Hidaka gave her a polite nod to which she returned with a simple _‘Suh dude~’_. “I see you're following Sakuma-senpai's instructions of staying together with her."

"You've been pretty friendly with her, recently Akehoshi-kun~!" Yuuki observed in a (rather insufferably, she might add) teasing smile. "Just what did you two do alone together during lunch break?"

“Learned about dragons.” She answered back without a second beat and Yuuki looked at her strangely.

“Wha-? Er, you…you learned about _dragons_???”

“Well _I_ learned about dragons. I dunno what he was doing.” (F/n) shrugged and Akehoshi laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder. His sense of personal space had grown non-existent as the week had gone on to the point where even conjoined twins had more privacy.

"Fufufu~☆ What (N/n) means is that it’s still a secret~! I bet it'll knock your socks off!" He cheered, pointing a challenging finger towards them. "We didn't waste the week away, you know. We'll prove it to you, so look forward to it, okay~? ☆"

Yuuki watched as (F/n) gave a simple thumbs up, eyes shining with pride even if the bags under her eyes could rival a raccoon's. With how they interacted and easily bantered, it really showed how much more comfortable they were in each other’s presence compared to a week ago.

 _'Hmm. Well, I don't really get it, but it looks like he's cheered up quite a lot now.'_ He thought, feeling truly happy about that. A week earlier...Akehoshi was clearly depressed and rattled after watching that dreaded "S2". It was hard for Yuuki to see him like that, so it was a great relief to see Akehoshi back to his usual, exuberant self.

 _'Maybe it's all thanks to the (L/n)-chan.'_ He thought, looking towards the girl in question who was busy denying Akehoshi of giving him some of her lose change (“C’mon (N/n)~!” “Hell no. I need this for bus fare. If you want though, I can give you some rolled up gum wrappers”) _. 'It looks like they've been plotting something secretly recently. Akehoshi-kun must be distracted...due to taking (L/n)-chan, who doesn't know a thing, with him and going around together. The air about Akehoshi-kun is definitely apparent, though.'_

Green eyes flitted back towards his friend, taking in his cheery features. _'There's enthusiasm in his eyes and an immeasurable radiance hidden within. Maybe his switch has gone off~? It's making me shiver. I wonder what happens when someone with natural talent is serious?'_ He wondered, fascinated at the potential power his seemingly harmless friend possessed. _'I've got to get stronger too, so I don't get burnt to death by getting caught up in his passion.'_

While Yuuki was lost in thought, Hidaka gave the other two a reproachful look. "What about lunch, you two? Lunch break is going to be over soon. If you haven't prepared anything, I'll give you some of my sour konbu."

"It's fine." Akehoshi swiftly declined, holding his hands behind his head in an easy gesture. "I've already eaten with (N/n)~♪"

 _'And even if we didn't, I don't think I would want to eat...whatever the hell is in that box.'_ She felt my stomach do a barrel roll at the sight of the potent...concoction in Hidaka’s hand. The damn thing looked like it was breathing!

"Is that so? Then, good." He relented, though he still looked faintly put out. "...It's not a bad thing to be friendly with one another, but I'd be grateful if you don't leave us out of the loop _..._ "

(F/n) knew it was rude to not listen when others were speaking, but her mind just seemed to be wondering a lot today, tuning out from the conversation about halfway through (and conveniently not hearing the last part). Not that, that’s too surprising, considering what she found in her shoe locker...

Hidaka, ever the observant one, was quick to notice her absent thoughts. "Oh, what's wrong, (L/n)? Your eyes are cast down. Are you tired from hanging around Akehoshi?"

"Uh...well, yes and no..." She answered, ignoring said boy’s indignant whines from besides her. "I was just...thinkin’ about stuff."

"Do you mind if I asked you what you were thinking about?"

"Not at all…” She reached into her bag and pulled out a white envelope. "I found this weird letter in my shoe locker after I arrived at school." It certainly was a surprise, though she didn’t really know what to think of it. She’d never gotten a letter like this before.

"I see." Hidaka curiously peered at the letter. "Do you mind if I took a look at it?"

She shrugged and handed it to him. It wasn't like there was anything suggestive in it and maybe he could give her some advice on what to do about it…

"A letter in your shoe locker?" Yuuki repeated before his eyes widened in awe. "Don't tell me, it's a love letter? Wow! It's only been a little over a week since you've transferred into the school, and you've already seduced some pure young boy!" He cried before giving the girl a cheeky grin. "You're such a devilish girl...☆"

"Shit, I wish." She crossed her arms with a small frown. “The letter was more threatening than romantic, and not even in like, a BDSM way."

“Eh~? What’s BDS-“

"It’s stands for Bible Discussion and Study Meetings.” Hidaka was quick to cut Akehoshi off, not wanting to open _that_ can of worms even in his worse nightmares. “Anyway, she's right…Well, about the romance part at least."

His dark blue eyes were roaming over the words of the letter, taking in every detail. "It can't be a love letter. It's too curt. It feels as if he has scribbled it quickly, name of the recipient and sender included."

Akehoshi looked over his shoulder and began to read the contents out loud. "Hm. _"Come to the martial arts dojo alone after school. Kuro Kiryu"_ , is what's written. Wah~! It seems more like a letter of challenge. Like in those kung fu movies!"

"Kiryu..." Hidaka muttered, placing the name to a familiar face. "He's part of "Akatsuki", a current enemy. Could it be he's already noticed our movement and wants to crush us before "S1" begins?"

"That's what I was kind of afraid of." She admitted before languidly clapping her hands. “Welp, guess I’ll die. There’s no way I can take the down the Dragon of Dojima himself. He’ll turn my bones into confetti and my blood into war paint. It would match with his hair well at least.”

"Now, now. Let’s not jump to such morbid conclusions here! I don't think the student council is that cautious of us to do that. Kiryu-senpai isn't a member of the council, either." Yuuki reassured, looking surprisingly at ease with the situation. "Isn't it because of that incident? Remember how (L/n)-chan lent Kiryu-senpai her handkerchief during the unauthorized competition on her first day? He's a person with integrity, so he probably just wants to return it."

 _‘What the hell was he-? Ooooh yeeeaaah!’_ She forgot that she gave him her handkerchief that day! She must’ve been so preoccupied with other stuff during the week that it slipped her mind. Hell, she probably wouldn't have remembered were it not for Yuuki bringing it up. Still, if that was the case then why couldn't he have just left the handkerchief in her locker instead of sending her a strange letter?

"Hm. That's another possibility, but just remember to be careful." Hidaka warned, looking at her with concern. "The Karate Club is well-known for its "ruffians". I'm worried they may be rough with you."

"Well, I'm not even sure if I want to go at all..." She confessed. Regardless if they would go as far as to attack her or not, she honestly didn’t want to see Kiryu's face or anyone from “Akatsuki” so soon. His "Unit" was the one that humiliated "Ra*bits" after all and she was still angry at the injustice they endured...but, _would_ it be harsh of her to think badly of everyone in the group? While the student council vice-president was an automatic "No" for her, and she barely knew enough about Kanzaki to get a better understanding of his personality (manic sword wielding aside), Kiryu posed to be a conundrum for her. He had seemed nice when they first met, but if he really was that nice, then why would he join a "Unit" with the student council..?

Hidaka seemed to have the same sentiments as she did but shook his head regardless. "If you ignore him, it'll just worsen your relationship, so I think it's best if you go see him. It says you should go alone, so we can't go with you. But we’ll be on standby near the place you were called out to...somewhere near the dojo. How's that?"

"You're so overprotective, Hokke~!" Akehoshi teased, though he didn't disagree to the plan. "But you're right. Should we prepare to tag along close enough to hear a scream in the worst case?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Yuuki also agreed. "He seems like the kind of guy who'll understand if you talk to him, anyway. He may be a member of "Akatsuki", but if our negotiations go smoothly, then...we might be at an advantage for "S1"."

"Hmm. I'm not fond of laying the groundwork, but it seems we don't have the time to be choosing our methods. Who knows what the outcome will be from meeting this Kiryu-senpai..." Hidaka wondered out loud before turning to face her, eyes both encouraging and sympathetic. "It's all up to you, (L/n)."

“…Uuuugghhh~! Fine, I guess…” She slumped down in dismay but nodded none the less. They were right. This meeting could either go good or bad, and if she wanted to help "Trickstar" out however she could, she would have to make sure it went great. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way of things. In the end, they would just have to get revenge for "Ra*bits" through winning the "S1". She might as well get this over with… "I'll go see him after-school."

* * *

**_“OSU!”_ **

When I opened the door to the karate dojo in the mid-afternoon, I wasn't expecting to almost get punched square in the face. Well, I _was_ imagining it would go down like this, but only jokingly! I didn’t actually think they would start throwing hands! It was a miracle that I managed to keep from screaming or cursing, though my legs did threaten to turn to jelly when I started to come to my senses.

The owner of said fist didn't seem to notice that he could've potentially knocked me out cold. [He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/f/fd/%28Flying_Guts%29_Tetora_Nagumo_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181012101456) did slightly lower his fist when he realize that I was trembling at the door though and quickly gave me a wide smile. "Osu! Uhh, thanks for making it all the way here, Transfer Student-san!"

It took me a few moments to recognize the boy to be Tetora Nagumo, the one who was announcing at the "Dragon King" "B1" as well as the one who seemed to idolize Kiryu.

"U…U-Um...it's no problem dude..." I murmured, still zeroed in on his raised fist. I’m positive than any student of Kiryu was not to be taken lightly. Seeing this, Nagumo immediately straightened up, though for some reason he was constantly shuffling and switching his feet. What, did he have itchy legs from standing too long?

"Welcome to the sacred grounds of the Karate Club! The martial arts dojo~ ♪" He cheered, before motioning for me to come inside. "All right! I know it's a bit filthy in here but come on in...Woah!"

"Woah" was right. I wasn't sure how, but Nagumo had managed to trip on his own feet and fall flat on the ground with a loud thud. I winced. _Oof_ , that looked like it hurt. I hope the mats on the floor cushioned his fall.

"You…all right?" I asked, getting a weak chuckle in return.

"I'm...I'm fine Transfer Student-san!" He announced, and I wasn't sure if the red on his face was because he was blushing from embarrassment or due to the face plant.

"What's wrong, Tetsu? What's with the noisy pitter-patterin' of footsteps?" Ah, I know that voice. It was the same one I heard a week ago when it was taunting Oogami and singing beautifully on stage.

I turned to see Kuro Kiryu in all of his macho man glory. Spiky red hair, narrow yellow-green eyes, and imposing build. It was almost as if he were born to be a delinquent. However, there was no ruffian aggression to be seen from him as he calmly walked over to Nagumo. Said boy looked flustered at the approach and quickly moved to stand up, looking like a solider being inspected by his commanding officer.

"Ahh, Taishou! Sorry, I'm just nervous since I'm not used to talking to girls!" He anxiously admitted. Well, it wasn’t the first time that I heard that and it would explain why not a lot of guys bothered to talk to me even though I’ve been here for some time. Not that I was complaining, considering how anti-social I was ( _ugh_ , just the thought of interacting was enough to get me hives).

Kiryu gave him a blank look before lifting his hand to give him a quick, sharp flick to his forehead.

"Uwaa!" Nagumo crouched down, holding his hand to his now red forehead in pained surprise.

"You just can't calm down, can you?" Kiryu asked, not looking the least bit remorseful for his actions (perhaps I spoke too soon about not showing any ruffian aggression?). "You should learn to be more calm and self-possessed."

"Calm and self-possessed..." Nagumo repeated, looking confused, but determined to follow his captain's advice like a dutiful puppy. "I don't really know what that means, but all right! Osu~☆"

"Geez…" Kiryu lightly shook his head, before turning towards me. "I'm sorry for the noise, missy and sorry for callin' you all the way out here."

What little warm feeling I felt watching the rather cute interaction between Nagumo and Kiryu frizzled out when I remembered the reason I was here. Right, I shouldn’t be amused by Kiryu, I should be upset with him!

I could feel my lips fall into an awkward frown as I gave a slight shrug. "It's fine Kiryu-senpai. I don't mind all that much..."

"Well, nothing's going to happen if you stand there all day. Come in." He motioned for me to follow him inside but stopped walking when he noticed the Nagumo was still crouched to the ground, looking up at the two of us with intrigued eyes.

“Tetsu, how long are you goin' to stay on the ground like that. Go and show the visitor around." He lightly admonished.

"Osu!" Nagumo agreed, standing back up straight and moving to follow his captain's request. "Then, uh, I'll go brew some tea~ ♪"

"Food isn't allowed inside the dojo, moron. Follow the rules." With lighting fast reflexes, Kiryu managed to grab the back of Nagumo's shirt before he ran off, effectively stopping him in place. He then turned back towards me with a vaguely apologetic nod. "...So that means we can't brew any tea for you, though. Well, relax and enjoy your stay. Just sit wherever you like over there."

Aww what?! But I was actually looking forward to some tea and snacks~… Oh well, maybe next time.

I nodded before stiffly waking towards where Kiryu suggested I sit. There was a decent sized table surrounded by two chairs, so I chose one to sit in. I felt pretty awkward at the moment and I wasn’t really sure what to say or do next.

"...You don't have to be so alert. I only want to return your handkerchief." Kiryu soon assured me, probably sensing the anxious vibes I was giving off. "I'll fulfill my duty. You saved me during the unauthorized competition the other day. I take it upon myself to repay my debts without fail. If there's anythin' you're worried about, come talk to me about it. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Well that’s a little dramatic. I don’t really think giving someone a handkerchief warranted such an earnest repayment, but if that was his creed, I'd let him do whatever. I wouldn’t ask for anything _too_ grand from him, if at all.

I nodded once more and the three of us lapsed into an increasingly awkward silence. Oh God, I swear a had a nightmare like this before…Now all I needed was to hear that Logan Paul was going to play Zenitsu in the Netflix live action “Demon Slayer” adaption and it would be Deja vu all over again!

Thankfully, Kiryu broke the silence when he nudged his elbow into Nagumo's side with a grunt. "...Tetsu, say somethin' amusin' so she doesn't get bored."

"Ehh!? D…D-Don't ask for the impossible, Taishou~! -- _Even though I know it's an act of affection!--_ Err, let's see? Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers~!?" He began, fumbling over the words and eventually biting his tongue at the end in his haste. "Ugh, I can't come up with something amusing out of the blue like that~!"

"I see. Well, I'm not very good at talkin', either." Kiryu eventually admitted, placing his hands into his pockets. "But unlike me, you're cheerful, Tetsu...So I'm sure you'll be able to hold a witty conversation if you get used to it. Don't get nervous, get accustomed to the situation. You're an idol too, aren't you? Interactin' with fans should be a piece of cake. You'll never make it big in the idol industry if you choose to dodge the issue."

Nagumo looked taken a back at this, staring up at his captain with wide eyes that were shinning with deep admiration. “O…O-Osu! There’s always a deeper meaning in your words Taishou! I've gotta write that down ♪"

Oh mah heart, that was so sweet! Dammit, why must Kiryu make me feel conflicted like this?! See, it was things like that, when he goes all cool mentor/big brother mode, that made my sentiments towards him so complicated. On one hand, he was close to the nefarious student council, the group that was doing so many terrible things. He was apart of the “Unit” that humiliated “Ra✽bits” so heartlessly! Yet, on the other hand, he seemed like a nice and earnest guy who took care of his Juniors. It was obvious that there was more to him than just his "Unit" but still...gah! All this thinking and moral dilemmas was making my head hurt! Someone make the complication go away~

"Tetsu. Being honest is your strong point, but it's also a demerit." Kiryu mumbled before digging through his pockets for something "...Hmm, where did I put it? Ah, there. Here's your handkerchief back, missy..."

I stopped my mini break-down to look at the handkerchief he was handing me. It was a pristine white one lined in green lace with two stitched little yellow flowers in the corner. It was cute and simple, yet I didn't recognize it.

"Kiryu-senpai, I…don't think that's the handkerchief I gave you." I looked at it closely…hmm, yeah that ain’t it ~~handker~~ chief (heh). While I may have forgotten that I gave him it in the first place, I could still distinctly remember how funny it looked to see him holding a cloth with a cute mascot character on it (it had the same vibe as a pitbull wearing a glittery pink collar).

"Hm?" He lifted the cloth towards his eyes to get a better look. After a few moments, he sighed in realization. "Ahh, it's exactly as you say. It looks like I've made a mistake and accidentally taken one from home instead. It seems I've made a blunder in the most crucial area."

Nonetheless,[ he](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/1/1d/%28Returning%29_Kuro_Kiryu_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150518023106) offered the handkerchief back towards me with a small smile. "But you've come all the way here to the dojo already. I can't bring myself to see that you've come on a fool's errand. It isn't much, but I'll give you this handkerchief instead."

"You sure?" I looked at him hesitantly. "It's such a nice handkerchief though. It'd be a shame to trade it for the cheap one I gave you."

"No need to be modest." He insisted, giving a simple shrug. "There's a little extra embroidery on it, but...you don't have to take it if you don't like it."

"No, no… I'll take it. I actually like this better than the old one…" I took the cloth from his hands and looked at it in more detail. It really was well made, to the point where it'd be a shame to use it-wait a minute, _holy shit I’m having a **brain blAST!**_

"Kiryu-senpai!" I quickly looked back up towards him. "Did you embroider this?"

He looked mildly surprised at my question but nodded anyway. "Hm? Yeah, that's my embroidery. I'm good at things like that."

"So does that mean that you like, sew and stuff?" I was practically vibrating in my seat as he gave me another nod. What he just said earlier was giving me a wonderful idea!

"'Cause it makes my lil' sister happy. Her socks, apron, and arts and crafts bag are just some of the things I've made for her." He explained as Nagumo walked over to us, chuckling.

"Heheh ♪ Taishou's as good as any pro~! He's the one who made the outfits for "Akatsuki", you know!" He crossed his arms with a pride filled smile. "The outfits for the "Unit" I'm in, "Ryuuseitai", were also made by him~♪"

"Yeah. The dance moves from Tetsu's "Unit" are pretty intense, so you've got to make sure the outfits are sturdy, otherwise it'll come apart. It was actually pretty difficult to make." Kiryu went on as I listened to him intently. "Well, when it comes down to it, I can mend it. Make sure you use it with care. I'm not an outfit shop, so I can't keep makin' 'em forever. Well, I do enjoy sewin', though."

Mind made up, I stood up from my chair, stiff as a board, and gave him an earnest look.” Kiryu-senpai."

Kiryu and Nagumo looked at me curiously, probably wondering why I was acting like a mad woman. In hindsight, I admit that my next action probably didn’t help improve the image at all.

With a head dizzying speed, I quickly fell to my knees and bowed my head as low as I could, adopting a "Dogeza" that would put an adultering and money laundering businessman to shame!

 **"Can you please make the uniforms for "Trickstar"?!"** I cried out, my words echoing off of the silent dojo. Along with an odd “bang!” that sounded like someone had just struck a gong. I wonder where that noise came fro-

…oh…oh _oW-_

I began to tremble as I registered the throbbing pain in my forehead. Soon enough, I began to roll around the floor, holding my hands to my forehead while letting out a series a curses that would surely earn me a hit with a flip flop from my Grandmother. It would seem that in my haste to prostrate, I had miscalculated my strength and basically slammed my head into the floor. And despite there being padding, it still hurt like a _bitch_! 

"A…A-Ah! Transfer Student-san! Are you alright?!" Nagumo quickly asked, kneeling down to check on me.

 _‘Physically? Not really. Emotionally? Definitely not.’_ I eventually managed to sit up. I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes and the angry red bump on my forehead. "A…A-ah, yeah I'm fine...ow..." Needless to say, I was obviously embarrassed. Why the hell did I do that? _How_ did I do that?! And in front of Nagumo and Kiryu of all people! Oh, this was going to haunt me for the rest of my life! This is why I shouldn’t be left without proper supervision!

"That was quite a show missy..." Kiryu acknowledge with an amused smile and oh God, just let a hole swallow me up right _now_.

“W…W-Well, my mom always said I had a hard head..” I gave a weak peace sign, blushing up to the tips of my ears.

"Still though, what you said earlier. You would like me to make your "Units'" uniform for you?"

"If...if that wouldn't be too much to ask." I hazard, carefully standing up with the help of Nagumo (I quickly thanked him, earning a chipper _"No problem!”. What a sweet young man~_ _♪_ ). "I'm willing to pay and everything." 

"I don't need anythin' in return. If it'll make things even between us, then that's enough." Kiryu dismissed, though he did look thoughtful. "But well, it doesn't hurt to learn how to sew...I'll give you the cloth and tools, so I'll teach you the "ABCs" of how I make the outfits."

"Huh?!" He was going to teach _me_ how to _sew_? Was he serious? "Um, Kiryu-senpai, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not really good at sewing or anything really, so I think you would do much better on the uniforms than me."

"I'm sure your friends would be happier if you made it, though." He countered. "Nothin' beats havin' an outfit full of affection made by someone who knows you well."

"That might be true, but..." I trailed off at the look he was giving me. I fiddled with the strap of my bag and slightly bowed my head. I didn't know why I was feeling guilty at the moment, I was telling the truth after all. I didn't know a lot about sewing and these uniforms were way too important to "Trickstar" to have me mess them up. I couldn't...

"...Missy," He began, making sure he had my full and undivided attention. "I'm one of the big shots behind the power of the student council; I'm the second in command in "Akatsuki". But, by no means, am I in favor of the current circumstances of the academy. 

“Ah…” Now that was both a surprise and not a surprise. The actions of the student council and Kiryu's morals just seemed to be polar opposites. Despite my confusion and doubts, I just couldn't see him supporting their actions. It was reliving to have that clarified, but still…

"I have my position and duty to consider. I won't be able to help you openly." He explained, crossing his arms and giving me a stern look. "If you and your "Unit" are plannin' on openin' a rift in the current status of this stagnant Yumenosaki Academy, then I'll be cheerin' you on in the shadows. It's disappointin', but that's all I can do. I'm supposed to be skilled with my hands, but it seems I can't even live my life the way I want."

"W…W-What does that mean?" Nagumo stuttered in surprise, turning to look at me in awe and excitement. "Transfer Student-san, are you trying to oppose the student council?”

 _‘So much for keeping it low key…’_ His smile widened when I gave him a hesitant nod. "That's awesome~! No one has ever confronted them head-on or even attempted to go against them, and you want to challenge them for a shoot off? That's so cool~ you're ablaze, Transfer Student-san...☆"

"Well, I'm not really doing anything worthwhile, it'll all be "Trickstar's" work..." I tried to explain, though he didn't seem to hear me, going on with his thoughts.

"I've got a grudge against the student council for ruining the "Dragon King Competition" too! I've been feeling so bitter that I can't even sleep at night!" He cried, looking furious of the mere thought of how an honored tradition that he looked so forward to partake in was disgraced. "It's not only me, everyone's waiting for a hero! As far as my leader's personality in "Ryuuseitai" goes, we can't go against the student council as long as they're part of the "justice"!"

Huh…for some reason, the righteous and grandiose way that he said that reminded me of something (or someone) that was familiarly over-bearing…I couldn’t think over it too much before Nagumo turned to me eagerly, clenching his fist in the air in front of him.

"I'd just lose pathetically if I challenged them over and over again by myself! So if you can talk them down! I'll support you from the bottom of my heart! No, please, I want you to dispel the regrets we have...!"

"Ah…well..." I fumbled for words, unsure of what to say. I mean, I was flattered that he had so much faith in us, but it was kind of hard to respond to such exuberance like that!

"Just leave it at that, Tetsu." Kiryu advised before placing a hand on Nagumo’s head and tousling his hair a little. "Missy here will be walkin' across a dangerous tightrope. If you make her shoulder a lot of burdens, then she'll lose balance and fall into the depths of hell."

 _'Well that’s a lovely thought…'_ I gave a small wince, not really sure if that was supposed to make me feel better or not.

"You guys are plannin' something for the "S1" next week, aren't you?" He asked. "I've heard about it from the vice president...Hasumi."

"W…W-What?!" I felt my blood freeze at the information. So the student council really did know that they we’re planning something?! Oh, crap baskets!

"He isn't even payin' any attention to you guys, though." He finished, possibly seeing the increasing panic on my face. "The student council has an information network within the school. Word hasn't gotten out yet, so we're only assumin' that you're plottin' somethin'.

 _‘Oh thank Arceus…’_ I heaved a large sigh, relieved to know that not _everything_ was jeopardized. This just meant that we had to keep our planning even more secretive now (now I didn’t want to point fingers, but I blame Akehoshi’s big mouth).

"Don't let your guard down and concentrate on what you have to do." Kiryu warned, before looking out of the window and into the bight, cloud dotted sky. "The student council at this school has too much power. We're basically dancin' in the palm of their hands. I'd like to bite away at that hand, though."

He smirked, as if just imagining the action gave him great amusement, before turning back towards me with an encouraging look.

"Something is definitely bound to change. I'm lookin' forward to seein' what you'll do, missy."

I looked up into his eyes before swallowing my hesitation and nodding. While he won't be able to make "Trickstar's" Uniforms for us, he was willing to teach _me_ _how_ to make them and for that, I was truly grateful. It wasn't the worst-case scenario now that I thought about it. In fact, this could just be another way for her to help the guys out. Oh man, now I’m starting to feel pumped up about this! We had a week until the "S1", which meant a week for me to finish their uniforms. I couldn't waste a single moment! My reservations with Kiryu were gradualy fading in wake of what he was willing to do for “Trickstar” and I. While I still wanted justice for “Ra*bits”, now wasn’t the time to doubt. It was time to act!

" _Osu!_ When can we start on the sewing lessons, Kiryu-senpai?" I earnestly saluted, making his smirk widen a bit more while Nagumo to let out an excited laugh. Dexterity 100, here I come!

* * *

_**(F/n) attempts to learn "Sew"! Will it be effective??? Fine out next time on "Counting Stars!"☆** _

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	16. Meeting up, Unity, and a New Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (F/n) meets the fourth and final member of "Trickstar" and they prepare for their first practice together.

_**Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars[Wiki](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_English_Ensemble_Stars_Wiki)! I don't own anything~** _

* * *

_**Chapter 16- Meeting up, Unity, and a New Song** _

* * *

I could see Hidaka perk up and immediately relax when I walked out of the dojo completely unscathed (well, expect for the possible bruise on my forehead, courtesy of moi).

"Heey, (N/n), over here~☆" Akehoshi cried, jumping about and waving his arms wildly. Don’t worry dude, I and possibly the rest of the school would notice the ruckus you were making. I rolled my eyes and made my way over towards the guys who also began to walk over to meet me halfway.

"Well, it looks like it was solved smoothly." Yuuki commented lightly, giving me a bright smile when we finally reached each other. "We were so worried~! What did you talk about with Kiryu-senpai?"

"There was no reason for you guys to worry so much..." I adjusted the strap of my bag and giving them a leveled stare. "It wasn't like I was going to fight him or anything (maybe). He just wanted to talk."

"We were on standby, so we could act immediately if anything were to happen, though..." Hidaka acknowledged, not finding such precautions to be unnecessary at all. "Fortunately, it seems things went well, without having to get rough."

"Aw, what? That's a shame! I even prepared _this_ bad boy~☆" Akehoshi pouted, before pulling out (to my shock and mild horror) a large metal _bat_ that he had been hiding behind his back and happily swinging it.

"Don't swing that around, Akehoshi." Hidaka scolded, taking a few casual steps back and sounding not at all consider about the fact that he had it in the first place. "A little knowledge is a dangerous thing."

"Why the _hell_ do you have a bat???" I eyed the weapon warily. Seriously, what did they think Kiryu was going to do, kill me?! Was he really that strong that they thought they needed a _bat_ to take him down? Though, now that I thought back to how he sent Oogami flying at the "Dragon King Competition", I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised.

"Akehoshi insisted on it for a precautionary." Hidaka explained, heaving a sigh afterwards. "I'm glad we didn't have to use it though. Geez, I guess we can relax for now."

"Hidaka-kun's been restless ever since you went inside the dojo, you know~" Yuuki gave an amused chuckle. "He really does feel like a guardian, doesn't he? It's not like it's your first time going on an errand or anything."

 _‘Seriously...’_ Still I couldn't help but feel touched that the guys were worried about me so much, even if their “precautionary” efforts were extra af. I smiled a little at the slight chagrin on Hidaka’s face, as if he felt embarrassed to have me know this. Aw, he does care~!

"Quiet you." He demanded before promptly turning to face me. "Anyway, (L/n)...What did you talk about with Kiryu-senpai?" He gave me a quick look over, seeming satisfied with my appearance. "Your complexion appears to be somewhat fine. In fact, you seem to be even more motivated now."

"Ohh, Hokke~! I see you can read people's expressions now." Akehoshi and Yuuki clapped, looking impressed. "Is this the result of your training with the twins?"

"You've grown, Hidaka-kun. You could never take a hint before!" Yuuki could exclaimed, looking proud in his friend's new-found abilities.

"That's the last thing I want to hear from you two." Hidaka shot back, using his newfound range of expressions to give an impressive death glare.

 _'Well that's the biggest example of the kettle calling the tea pot black I've ever heard...'_ I rolled my eyes before telling the guys about what happened in the dojo and how Kiryu was going to teach me how to make their uniforms while also supporting us from the shadows.

When I finished, Hidaka hummed before crossing his arms and looking thoughtful. "...Hmm, so that's what you were talking about. I see he won't be able to directly support us. It also seems you've gotten motivated after his encouragement."

After a few moments, He nodded approvingly and gave me a small smile. "I can't say it's the best result, but I suppose it's second best. Good job, (L/n). It looks like it's in your nature for people to take a liking to you."

"Ah shucks," I murmured, waving a hand dismissively. "It ain’t no thang. I didn't do much anyway..."

"Well, I'm just glad nothing bad happened." Akehoshi chimed in, grinning with his hands behind his head. "There's nothing we can do by hanging out here, so let's go see the "Light Music" Club! We're practicing as a "Unit" today, right? I'm so excited~☆"

"That's probably because you took it easy this past week." Hidaka shot back, looking visibly irritated at the fact. "We've been trembling in fear, wondering what sort of hell awaited us, you know?"

"It felt like a tour around hell, didn't it?" Yuuki commented lightly, though the faraway look in his now dull green eyes showed he was thinking about his past traumas. This didn't last long though, before he blinked in pleasant surprise. "Come to think of it, since we're practicing as a "Unit", does that mean Isara-kun will be joining us too?"

 _'Isara-kun?'_ Hmm, I remember the guys mentioning someone with that name before. They said, he was the fourth member of "Trickstar" who was in a separate class from them or something like that.

"Of course. He's a member of "Trickstar" as well. We can't leave him out." Hidaka explained as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "In fact, he's late to the meet-up. We'll need to start thinking about how he should act as someone connected to the student council."

 _'Hol up, wHAT?! The Student Council?!'_ Okay, I don’t remember them mentioning _that_ little tidbit of information. One of their own members and friends were a part of the student council? The very group that we were working to take down?? How the hell was that going to work?!?

Seeing the incredulity on my face, Hidaka went on to clarify. "We've already discussed with Sakuma-senpai and worked out our countermeasures. Isara will be carrying an important role in our goal: the "S1"." He stated firmly, illustrating how much he believed in him. "He'll be a crucial individual for us to attain victory. That's what I'm hoping for."

"Hey...Do you mind not deciding my fate without the mentioned person around?" I jumped at the unexpected and unfamiliar voice (what was with these guys and sneaking up on people?!). I turned to see a guy with red-violet hair in a ponytail and light green eyes was looking towards Hidaka with an exasperated expression.

"Ah, Sari~☆" Akehoshi cried out, he and Yuuki looking pleasantly surprised. "What're you doing here?"

 _'So that's Isara then?'_ I watched as he walked closer towards us, exchanging greetings with the three guys.

"I called him out a couple of minutes ago via cell phone." Hidaka explained while sending a polite nod towards Isara. "I thought it would be best if we met up quickly."

"You sure are working hard, Mao-kun~!" Yuuki gave him a quick, friendly pat on the shoulder. "Are things on the student council side okay?"

"Nope, I can't say they are." Isara answered with a tired sigh. "The student council handles official DreamFes competitions, so I've got work assigned to me too. That's why things are really busy right now." He then gave a light chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, seeming to snap out of his fatigued state. "Well, it doesn't matter. I've always wanted to meet the Transfer Student who everyone is talking about. Come to think of it, I don't think I've introduced myself yet."

You know, it’s weird to hear about how so many people were talking about you without you knowing. I wonder what everybody was saying. Were they talking shit? Did they think I was weird? Were they disappointed that I looked more like a potato than a model? So many questions, and yet so little answers~

Hidaka simply nodded. "I suppose you're right. You're always unfortunate, Isara."

Isara gave another weak chuckle, mumbling a, "Don't say that..." before his lightly colored eyes caught sight of me. Looks like I’ve been spotted~. He gave me a warm smile, inclining his head before reaching his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Transfer Student. My name is Isara Mao and I'm in the same Basketball Club as Subaru, as well as the treasurer for the student council and a member of "Trickstar". I hope you'll treat me well."

Well he seemed nice enough. The whole student council member thing was still weird to think about, but Hidaka, Akehoshi, and Yuuki seemed to have full trust in him and they’ve known him longer than I have, so who was I to judge?

I grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake. "S’nice to meet you Isara-kun. You probably already know this, but my name’s (Full Name). I hope you'll treat me well too."

"You can also just call him "Sari~" ☆" Akehoshi chimed in, giving him a large hug, much to Isara’s chagrin.

"You know, it's not a good habit to give people weird nicknames." He muttered, carefully trying to push Akehoshi off him.

"Agreed" Hidaka frowned (probably thinking of his own unwanted nickname), before turning to me. "Isara is a member of the student council, but he's also an important friend of ours. I hope you'll be on good terms with him."

"I hope so to." I nodded before turning back to Isara. "You seem like a nice guy, and you must have the patience of Buddha himself to hang out with this lot for so long."

"Heh, thanks for that." He chuckled, finally succeeding in getting Akehoshi off of him (much to said boy’s complaints) before turning to address all of us. "Well, let's get along, yeah? Our "Unit" practice starts today, right? I'll be doing my best to keep up for the individual practices I've missed. I hope you'll go easy on me as well, producer-chan~♪"

"You got it boss." I gave him a quick thumbs up, though he honestly didn’t have anything to worry about from me. I may be the "producer", but I won't be the one to decide the details of their practice. That job (at least for now) was up to them and partly Sakuma, which I was fine with as I was by no means a dance choreographer.

"Well, since everyone is here, let's head to the “Light Music” club." Hidaka turned to give Isara a considering look. "I want to confirm just to be safe but...is it really okay for you help us out, Isara?"

Initially surprised at this, Isara soon managed a confident grin while rubbing the back of his neck. "What are you saying this, late in the game? Even the vice president says you should be prioritizing your "Unit's" activities before the work of the student council. That's why there's no problem with my tagging along to practice."

"I see." Hidaka mused before giving him an encouraging nod. "I'll be counting on you, Isara."

I could see Isara’s smile falter at this. He looked conflicted, like something was troubling him…

"...I don't think you should trust me so easily, though." I heard him mumble, but any doubt he had was immediately wiped away from the literal ball of sunshine that was Akehoshi.

"We will! You're an irreplaceable friend of ours, too, Sari~!" He reassured with a bright smile, looking close to giving Isara another lung crushing hug. "Let's join forces and beat the student council black and blue! Hip hip hooray~☆"

“Hip hip hooray…” I mumbled out, lazily raising my arms along with him. Yuuki joined in with a cheer while Hidaka quipped in with another sarcastic remark on Akehoshi’s behavior. Honestly, this dude handed out more roast than a butcher.

**\---**

Isara gave his friend an exasperated, yet fond smile. "Uh, we really don't know what's going to happen, though..." He tried to explain, yet it was a fruitless endeavor as Akehoshi's attention was off on the other three. He consequently sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up towards the partly cloudy sky.

 _'Hmm. I'm really stuck in a dilemma.'_ He thought with a small frown _'The vice president has already ordered me to check out "Trickstar's" suspicious movement. But on the other hand, I'm actually leaking information regarding the student council to them too.'_

He shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts. Everything was just too confusing! _'Man, I don't wanna be a double agent! All I wanted was to spend my days in peace and quiet...!'_ He inwardly cried, comical tears streaming down his face as he followed his departing friends.

* * *

"This is the soundproof lesson room." Hidaka announced as the rest of “Trickstar” looked around in awe. The room was rather big with brown wooden floors, white and blue walls with one of them being a ceiling to floor mirror, and even a mounted flat screen T.V. "It's one of the many lesson rooms in the school and ranks at slightly above average in terms of facilities. Thanks to Sakuma-senpai's arrangements, we can use this room for an entire week. He has also paid the rental fee for the room, so there's no need to worry about that. _"It's my parting gift, good luck,"_ is what he said."

“Well that was really nice of him.” Isara murmured with a raised brow as Yuuki chuckled. He could practically imagine the secret smile on his face as well as his signature laugh as he had said that.

"Yay, it's so big~☆ Yahoo~!" Akehoshi marveled with bright eyes before he jumped into the air, fell on to the ground, and began to roll around the floor while laughing to himself.

"Stop rolling around, Akehoshi. Though, at least there's someone who comes to clean the room regularly, so I suppose it's not exactly unhygienic." Hidaka trailed off thoughtfully before lightly shaking his head to dismiss his wandering thoughts. "Anyway, there's a resting space over by the corner, so go sit there if you want to take a break. We don't have many funds, so an opportunity for us to use a lesson room is very rare. I don't want to waste any time, so let's hurry up and start."

“Trickstar” had already dressed out of their school uniforms and into their P.E. ones on their way to the lesson room. Because of this, they wasted no time in getting ready and soon crowded around Hidaka.

“Firstly, we should clean up a little and then start our warmup. After that, we'll practice being in time together. I want to discuss with everyone to decide on the program for "S1". We're still a new "Unit" and we don't have many songs, so it'll mean we'll have to bring together a couple of ready-made songs for the program...or that's what I've come up with." Hidaka soon added after a bit of thought. "Fortunately, Sakuma-senpai has offered to compose a song for us. He says it's an unreleased track the “Light Music” club has been working on as a hobby. There are many, so he'll like us to choose whichever one we deem appropriate."

"Huh?" Akehoshi took a break from rolling around on the floor to give Hidaka a curious look. "Why does it feel like Sakuma-senpai and the others don't know about our "Unit" practice?"

Yuuki and Isara also looked curious about this…Now that he mentioned it, he’s right. It did seem like the “Light Music” club was unaware of what they were exactly doing.

"Yeah, they don't. They'll be letting us decide how we'll practice and the program ourselves. It seems they've taught us everything they wanted to teach us during our individual practices." Hidaka explained, crossing his arms. "Sakuma-senpai and the rest of the “Light Music” club aren't "Trickstar", after all. They have their own "Units". I'm sure they have their own practice and things won't be good if two different "Units" end up having similar concepts. It appears they've decided that they shouldn't be helping us more than that. Or rather, it means... they respect our intentions."

"I heard that Sakuma-senpai's "Unit" will be participating in "S1" as well.” Yuuki piped up, remembering how he had read about the rumor on one of the school’s forum boards.

"I heard so as well." Hidaka nodded in agreement, stoic expression taking on a more determined edge. "A chance like this doesn't come by often, so we should be in sync and cooperate with one another as we move along. That's the sort of suggestion I've received. From here on after, we'll be moving forward on our path...with our own senses, choices, and thoughts. Sakuma-senpai and the others have helped us until we could stand on our own feet. It's up to us to take that first step and walk out. If we continue to rely on others, it'll just be pathetic."

"Well, that's true." Akehoshi admitted, now sitting up cross-legged and tilting his head in thought. "We're part of different "Units", after all. We might end up having to fight each other someday too. They'd be too generous if they taught us everything while pulling our hands, leading us in the right direction, right~?"

"I'm just glad I don't have to go through that grueling training from hell." Yuuki sighed out in pure relief. "Our "Unit" practice is like heaven for me! If I still had another week with Oogami-kun, I'd have definitely died by now! Never again will I look at an umbrella and _not_ shiver in fear!"

“Okay, seriously just what on Earth did Oogami have you do over the week?” Isara wondered, honestly curious at this point. It sounded like the self-proclaimed wolf put his friend through Hell and back! Though he didn’t seem like he was going to answer, Akehoshi’s laughter caught their attention as he lightly rocked back and forth with his hands in his lap.

"Not to mention, we have another person who'll lead us now." He chimed out with a big grin. "She's still inexperienced, but we have a producer! Right, (N/n)? ☆"

Everyone's head collectively turned towards where they thought (F/n) was standing, but only an empty spot and a dotted outline of her figure was all that greeted them.

"...Speaking of which, I don't see her around." Isara noted after a few moments of silence and looking around the room. "Where did the (L/n)-san go?"

"Woah, you're right!" Yuuki cried out, looking a little frantic. "She often goes missing like that, where is she!?"

Hidaka frowned and placed a hand to his chin in thoughtfully. "Did she get kidnapped again?"

Akehoshi hummed and looked up to the ceiling, narrowing his eyes in consideration. "Hmm~ I think I remember her saying that she was going up to kitchens in the garden terrace! She's probably gone to get us some refreshments. She said she was going to cook or make some sort of drink that would power us up like sensu beans!"

Going to get them refreshments? Power them up? Sensu beans? Just what was he talking about? At the intrigued expressions he was getting, Akehoshi went on to elaborate.

"For the past week, she's been learning about nutrition and stuff like that from the teachers." He then gave a light smile, remembering how earnestly the normally spacy girl had worked as she looked through numerous textbooks and took down notes (he chuckled at the memory of her scribbling down information so fast that it practically left the page smoking with friction). "I guess she wants to do something too, as the producer."

"Refreshments, huh..." Hidaka pondered at the information. "She seems more like a manager of a sports club rather than a producer. I'm still happy to see that, though. I'm looking forward to seeing what she'll bring us. I didn't expect much from her since she had just transferred into the school, but I see that she wants to lend a hand, as well. The thought is more than enough, it gives me encouragement."

"I know, right~?" Akehoshi agreed, bouncing in place eagerly. "I heard she's going to prepare our "Unit" outfits too! I can't wait. Seeing how we're just wearing jerseys at the moment~♪" He chimed, looking down at his clothes and imagining that it was his future uniform instead. He had practically begged (F/n) to let him see her concept sketches for the outfits, but she held her ground and insisted on wanting it to be a surprise. This, of course, was pure torture for him as he couldn't the wait! Sadly, every time he attempted to get a peak, she immediately stopped him with a quick slap on the hand with a paper fan that she always managed to pull out of nowhere (seriously, just where did she keep that accursed thing?).

"Hmm. She's more capable than I heard." Isara admitted with a small smile. The Student Council had of course heard about (F/n), but as far as they knew, she wasn't much of a threat and seemed to have no idea when it came to producing anything. It seems, though, that they had judge her too early. While she may have been of little problem in terms of her producing, they hadn't counted on her being proficient in other things. This was a gleeful oversight to him, hopefully one that would work in his and "Trickstar’s" favor.

"Let's do our best too." Hidaka confidently announced. "We don't want her efforts to be wasted. We'll definitely win "S1" and beat the student council."

"Of course!" Akehoshi cheered, hopping up to his feet and pumping his fist, raring to go. "I'll try really hard until I start vomiting blood~☆ (N/n)’s been studying medical care and first aid too, in case she needs to resuscitate us if we black out, so we can train until our bodies fall apart! ☆"

"You sure seem enthusiastic..." Yuuki observed with a small smile. "Akehoshi-kun, you haven't been doing any actual practice for an entire week, right? Maybe that's why you're so excited. My muscles are at its limit, though…”

"Yeah. Well, enough chatting." Hidaka called back to order, walking over to the mp3 player that connected to some nearby speakers. "We'll just randomly play any of the unreleased tracks from the “Light Music” club and start cleaning. Let me know if there's a song you like, and we'll consider it." He went on, scrolling through a playlist of songs until he got to the desired track. "Currently, "Trickstar" only has two songs. We'll leave the third one from the “Light Music” club as an accent to the other two. I intend to reveal the new song at the end."

He finally seemed to find it and made quick work of sending the songs to Yuuki, his phone pinging after he finished sending them out. He pulled out his phone and looked at the track list in interest while Hidaka went on. "Six songs in total. I need everyone to memorize it like the back of your hand for the performance. Depending on the situation, a couple of songs could be removed, but if it's possible, I want to perfect them all. Listen to your own songs, every day and always, until you know them by heart. I've left the data with Yuuki. Download each song onto your devices, even if we've already decided on the selection."

"A new song? What's it like? I wanna hear it~!☆" Akehoshi bubbled in intrigue while Yuuki made short work of sending out the data to the other two members.

"Hm. I wanted to avoid this as much as possible..." Hidaka trailed off a bit, looking to the side while closing his eyes. "But my father's acquaintance, who I've known since I was a child, is a professional composer and he's composing the song for us. That new song will be our treasure and the dance will be choreographed by a specialist I've requested through my parents, though it's only a temporary grouping of things. We don't know how much we can get done in a week, but I hope we can get the new song completed, at the very least and according to the professional, they'll create a work of art beyond our capabilities, so I'm looking forward to hearing the finished piece."

Now _that_ was a shock. All three of them knew that Hidaka didn't have the best relationship with his family (aside from his dear Grandmother), so for him to grit his teeth and ask anything from them was something they never expected.

"Woah, it's rare for you to rely on your parents' connections, though." Isara voiced their collective shock after they finished traded surprised looks. "I guess that goes to show that you're serious about this, huh?"

Though Hidaka looked like he rather would have swallowed needles than rely on his parents, he still managed to keep his head up in resolve. "Of course. We'll win "S1", even if it kills us. Our new song is the embodiment of those feelings. We're going to devote ourselves to defeating the student council."

His words broke no room for argument. "Trickstar” all gave each other resolute looks, conveying through their eyes how serious they were going to treat these next few precious days in preparation of the "S1".

"We'll fulfill our own dream." Hidaka stated with full confidence, making it clear that there was nothing in the world that would convince him otherwise. "We "Trickstar" are going to brighten up this dark and stagnant Yumenosaki Academy."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	17. Summer Breeze, Assistance, Refreshments, and Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this idol anime briefly becomes a food anime and (F/n) just can't take a compliment.

_**Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars[Wiki](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_English_Ensemble_Stars_Wiki)! I don't own anything~** _

* * *

_**Chapter 17- Summer Breeze, Assistance, Refreshments, and Equals** _

* * *

Isara Mao was a man on a mission...well, more like a search and possible rescue.

He and his fellow members of “Trickstar” had been an hour into going over their routine when it had occurred to them that (F/n) had not come back from the garden terrace. Now, Isara didn't really know why, but this fact had sent his three other friends into a tizzy. Akehoshi and Yuuki bounced off of each other’s worries by proposing numerous (and often strange) predicaments that she could have possibly gotten into (he stopped seriously listening when they had suggested that she got kidnapped by aliens who only wore pink tutus). Hidaka had been silent, yet Isara could tell he was rather worried and looked eager to check up on her, especially since their efforts at calling and texting the girl had failed since she didn't pick up or answer.

After watching his "Unit" members gradually drive themselves into a panic attack, Isara had proposed his own idea.

"If you guys are that worried about her, I'll just go out and look for her." This prompted them to respond enthusiastically that, that was a great idea and that they should look for her _together_.

This is where things came to an impasse. You see, while Yuuki, Akehoshi, and Hidaka wanted to get her together, Isara thought it would be more efficient if it was just him who went. It wasn't like they needed all four of them to pick her up and he wanted to take this chance to speak with (F/n) and have a one on one conversation with her. Out of all the guys in "Trickstar", he was the one she was the least closest to and if they were going to work together to overthrow the student council, they all needed to be on the same wavelength. He wanted to develop a better relationship with her and he really hoped the feelings were mutual.

This, of course, sparked some protest. Yuuki and Akehoshi seemed to appoint themselves as the _"(L/n) Protection Squad"_ , seeming to not want to take any chances due to their last encounters with her getting kidnapped by the Aoi twins and getting called out by Kiryu. Isara could see the justification there, but he still believed that with his student council status, he could safely retrieve her from whatever situation she may have gotten caught up in with little to no trouble. After all, no one would dare go against a SC member, though he liked to think that he was the most approachable one compared to the rest.

Alas, his two friends were stubborn, and he had a sneaky suspicion that it was half because they were worried for (F/n) and half because they wanted to take a break. Finally, his saving grace came in the form of Hidaka, who had been quietly deliberating to himself. Isara knew that his word would determine what they would do next, as all of them saw him as their leader, even if Hidaka himself thought differently.

To his luck, Hidaka had sided with him, saying that while he was worried for (L/n), he didn't want to lose anytime they can use to practice looking for her. He also added that he believed that Isara could find her safe and sound with no problem, though if either of them weren't back in thirty minutes they would set out to find them immediately.

Isara was understandably touched at the faith that his friend had in him, though knowing that if he didn't find (F/n) soon, his friends would turn this school upside down to look for them (an act that would surely earn the wrath of VP Hasumi) so he didn't want to waste any time for sentimentalities and set out, leaving behind the whines of Yuuki and Akehoshi and the scoldings of Hidaka.

So here he was, walking through the lovely floral garden terrace and approaching the kitchen doors. The night sky was alight with twinkling stars and he could hear the gentle laps of the ocean waves. Such a tranquil atmosphere made the terrace a popular place to eat lunch.

"(L/n)-san~?" He called out, opening the doors while hopping that she was in there (he didn't even want to imagine how his friends would react if she had really gone missing or was kidnapped again).

Isara could hear some shuffling not too far away and he gave a relived smile. _'So, she was here after all! Thank goodness~!'_ He thought, pocketing his hands into his hoodie.

"I heard you'd be here in the garden terrace kitchen and since you were taking your time, I decided to come check up on you." He announced, hoping to catch her attention. "If you're busy with something, let me know and I'll help out. I couldn't really participate in "Trickstar's" activities, so I want to help out with whatever I can." He then gave a sincere smile, tone warming up towards the end. "I want to deepen our friendship too, anyway~♪"

A figure chose that moment to come out from the side and it wasn't until Isara had gotten closer that he realized that the shuffling from earlier wasn't from (F/n).

"Woah, there." A [young man](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/1/17/Kaoru_Hakaze_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223070059) with dark blonde, slightly long and unkempt hair and light brown eyes had called out, giving Isara a lowered, if not amused look. "No other guy apart from me is allowed here in the garden terrace, you know~?"

"What the-?!" Isara was taken aback from the other teen’s unexpected appearance. It took him a moment, but his eyes widened a little when he realized who exactly the blond was. "Y…Y-You're Hakaze-senpai from "UNDEAD", right?"

 _'The "Unit", "UNDEAD", rumored to be the most extreme and dangerous at Yumenosaki Academy...'_ He thought with a guarded, yet awed look. _'He's in the same "Unit" as Sakuma-senpai, isn't he? Why is he here at the garden terrace? He only cares about hanging out with girls and is practically inactive in terms of idol activities, but his abilities are amazing. He's an unmotivated player...or that's what his reputation's like. It's my first time meeting him in the flesh.'_

It took Isara a few moments to collect his thoughts, though he couldn't help but frown a little when the reason why his upperclassmen was in the room came to mind. He was most likely here to seek out (F/n), but how could he have possibly known that she was going to be in here? Also, where on earth was the girl in question?

"Hey, could I get you to stop staring at me?" Hakaze asked, though his tone of voice wasn't as pleasant as it could've been, especially with how he was [pointing ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/b/b0/%28Breezy_Player%29_Kaoru_Hakaze_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150915180347)at him.

"I'm not exactly the type of guy who gets happy at men gawking at me." He admitted with a smirk before slightly leaning down and waving his hand in a "go away" motion. "Anyway, I'm a little busy at the moment, so could you leave? Shoo, shoo!"

Isara felt a thrum of annoyance go through him at the blatant disrespect, though he quickly reigned in his temper as to not cause a fuss. _'He's one of Sakuma-senpai's friends...He's on our side, which means our objectives are the same, so he'll fight with us...right? (His attitude is pretty rude, considering all that…).'_

"I can't exactly do that even if you tell me that..." He finally grumbled after calming himself. He then looked around the kitchen to see if he could catch a glimpse of the MIA female student. "Er, have you seen the Transfer Student around here? She's the girl from the "Producer Course" that was established recently."

At the mention of (F/n), Hakaze's haughty smirk was replaced with an excited expression that immediately put Isara on edge. "Yep, I've heard something like that from Sakuma-san, so I decided to come and meet her here~ ♪" He chimed, a certain twinkle in his eye that spelled nothing but trouble. "Man, she's a cute one! A foreign beauty! I only caught a glimpse of her, but my eyes can't be deceived~!♡"

Hakaze then gave an exaggerated sigh of woe, crossing his arms and tilting his head as he began to complain to himself. "Geez, you should have told me this earlier, Sakuma-san. I've been waiting for good news like this since _forever_! This must be my gift from god~♪ There’s really nothing but filthy men here at the idol course. It's hell, but after all this Transfer Student is just like a single flower blooming in a desert by the name of Yumenosaki Academy! I've got to harvest that flower before anyone comes to dirty it~♪"

Isara could only gape at the rambling "Casanova" before him, sweat dropping at his excitement. He seriously did not just say that, did he? _'Ugh, what a piece of work..._ _though I can’t say that I didn’t expect such an attitude amongst the other students here’_.

(F/n)'s presence had caused a stir for many reasons. She was a foreign looking, female transfer-student joining a newly established and enigmatic course. Cute or not, every guy in the idol course was talking about her, and many have commented on her looks with expressions nearly identical to Hakaze's. There have even been expressed desires to speak or interact with her, but since she was always around a member of "Trickstar", they never gotten the chance, a fact Isara was thankful for considering that there were guys like his senpai skulking around.

"Kaoru-kun." A sudden voice broke through his thoughts and Isara's heart almost back flipped out of his chest when a black-haired figure came gliding from a shadowed corner of the room.

"Just when I wondered where you went off to instead of going to practice, you were here..." Sakuma Rei sighed, giving Hakaze a small smile. "Searching for women again, I see. You never get tired of that, do you? Do try not to get carried away. Well, you do fine on stage without a rehearsal, nevertheless."

 _'WHAT THE HELL?!'_ Isara gaped, clearly disturbed by Sakuma's out of nowhere appearance. _'WHERE DID HE COME FROM?! HAS HE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME???'_

"Yeah, just take it easy. Let's have a good time!" Hakaze replied breezily, not looking at all surprised that his “Unit” member just materialized from the void. "You're unusually motivated, Sakuma-san. I don't really like those sorts of oppressing activities, you know~?" He sighed before giving a playful frown. "Why did you give the second year "chicks" the Transfer Student, anyway? You should have secured her first~! All my motivation's gone down the drain now! Maybe I should leave "UNDEAD" and go join their "Unit" instead~!"

Isara felt his eye twitch. He could say with utmost certainty that, that would be a horrible and chaotic development for numerous reasons and personally, he didn't think (F/n) could survive with his senpai in such close proximity near her (though in reality, it was probably Hakaze who wouldn’t survive her and the rest of “Trickstars” retaliation against his advances).

Sakuma didn't seem worried about Hakaze's words at all, still managing to keep his pleasant expression (which was a feat Isara found admirable in this type of situation).

"That would be troubling. Your military strength is needed in "UNDEAD"." He replied in a blasé manner, the secret twinkle in his red eyes cluing in that he seemed to have something up his sleeve. "At the "S1" next week, visitors will be coming, meaning ordinary girls will be showing up as well. Why don't you direct your motivation towards making those girls your fans instead~?"

 _'Smart man...'_ Isara inwardly complimented, knowing that an individual like Hakaze would never pass up a chance like that. The blond's brightened look at his friend's statement showed that he was an already fish caught by the hook.

"Hmm...that's charming in its own right. Geez, I'm just no match for you, Sakuma-san~!" He hummed in delight, before peacefully conceding. "Well, it doesn't matter. I've got more than enough opportunities to catch the Transfer Student's eye in the future, anyway. ♡"

' _Opportunities that I hope end in failure...'_ Isara was gradually becoming more sure that he didn't want a guy like Hakaze around (F/n) at all.

"I'll withdraw for today!" Hakaze announced, walking away and waving a parting hand. "I'll pass on practice, though. I've got a date coming up so bye bye~♪"

"...He got away." Sakuma sighed as he watched the other retreat. "Good grief, he moves exactly like the wind, just like his name suggests. Kaoru-kun's dislike towards practice is really serious. He can do it if he tries, though."

 _'Why do I seriously doubt that...?'_ Almost as if he read his mind, Sakuma darted his red eyes over in Isara’s direction, making him jump a little. _‘Man, what scary intuition!’_

"Oh?" He expressed with a welcoming smile, giving a curious tilt of his head. "If I remember correctly, you're a member of "Trickstar", aren't you?"

"Ah, yes." Isara stumbled a bit to answer before bowing politely. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to participate in the training last week!"

"There's no point in apologizing to me, you should be directing those words to your "Unit" instead." Sakuma suggested, stance relaxed as he crossed his arms. "How is "Trickstar" doing? Are you practicing as hard as you should be?"

Isara took a moment to think back to their earlier training and couldn't help but let out a small smile as he remembered how determined his friends were. They way their eyes sparkled. It was a light he hadn’t seen from them before.

"Of course. I've never seen those guys so motivated before in my life." He answered with great certainty, holding up a fist a looking just as motivated as they were. "I can't lose to them either! ♪"

"I see. I'm envious of your young energy. I wish you would share some of that motivation with Kaoru-kun, though." Sakuma sighed, placing a faux weary hand to his cheek while closing his eyes. "Perhaps my principle of laissez-faire is not strong enough. It appears I cannot organize "UNDEAD" adequately."

Isara didn't want to say anything, but with guys like Hakaze on your team, you needed to do a lot of work to handle him. Hell, even he felt exhausted from the few words they exchanged from earlier.

"Well, it doesn't matter." He said with a smile after a few moments, crossing his arms. "We "UNDEAD" are also planning to cooperate with you during the "S1" next week, you see. We should come up with a plan later on. It's a competition impossible for you to win from the start; you should be using whatever weapons you have to defeat them."

Sakuma pointed his finger at Isara with a snap. "You must be level with them to stand a chance of winning. I'll make sure to fight on equal terms. From then on...it's up to you, whether you fight or not. I've gotten off my backside to do this, so telling me _"I did my best, but I lost"_ isn't good enough, you hear?" He warned, his smile taking on a softer tone. "I'll be looking forward to your results, I hope you won't disappoint me, "Trickstar"."

Isara gave the other a determined look before nodding his head. There was no doubt in his mind that he and his friends were going to be trying their very best and even more when it came to the up and coming 'S1'.

Sakuma seemed satisfied with the answer before his red eyes widened a bit in sudden thought. "...Oh, I forgot to say, but it seems the Transfer Student is inside that cupboard." He revealed, pointing to a nearby cabinet, much to the Isara's shock.

“Huh?” Isara turned to look at the nearby cabinet that Sakuma was pointing at. _‘Wait, seriously?!’_

"Please tell her that it's fine for her to come out now. I'll tell Kaoru-kun not to meddle in your affairs from my end, as well." He explained with an amused smile, before walking towards the doors of the kitchen. "I'll take my leave now. Ah~, being awake really does take a toll on my body~♪"

"Ah, thanks." Isara nodded to him before looking back towards the cupboard with confused eyes. "...Hmm, this one right? You inside, (L/n)-san? It's me, Isara!" He called out, walking towards the one that he thought Sakuma pointed towards and bending down to open it.

Though Sakuma had said she was in here, it was still a surprise to see (F/n) actually crouched inside the cupboard, face fiercely guarded as she held up a kitchen knife while emitting dark waves of agitation. With the dark bags under her eyes and her hair standing on end, she resembled a hissing street cat. Her expression immediately softened, though, when she saw it was just him and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank DIO..." She mumbled, sounding exhausted. "I thought you were that freakin’ pervert."

**\---**

Never before have I been so relieved to see a person in my life. Isara, my knight in shining armor, was crouched before me, the light from the kitchen illuminating behind him like a halo.

"Woah, you really were in there!" He exclaimed in wonder, settling his arms on his knees as he looked at me conversationally. "Why were you hiding in here...?"

“Ugh…” My expression immediately scrunched up as I recalled the unsavory event. "Well, I was in here making some refreshments for you guys while listening to “Everybody’s Circulation” on loop when I suddenly felt this horrible chill go down my spine. Not too long after, this blond dude was knocking at the kitchen door!"

"Ohh~!" Isara hummed in enlightenment, giving a few thoughtful nods. "So you had a feeling that Hakaze-senpai's actions were dangerous?"

"Tch, _dangerous_ is an understatement." I muttered, circling my arms around my knees. "He came in and started speaking a buncha nonsense. Talking about me being some _“exotic beauty in a school full of beasts”_ and how he wanted to whisk me away to some restaurant or whatever.”

I wrinkled my nose at the memories. I wasn’t exactly sure what the hell he wanted, but I knew that I didn’t want to go anywhere with him, especially alone. “The only reason why I managed to get away and hide was because I threw a cream puff at his face to distract him while I ducked into this cupboard."

Isara gave a low whistle, looking impressed, yet sympathetic to my plight. "Man, sounds like quite the ordeal. He suddenly appears out of nowhere, woos at you, and wants to take you somewhere by force...?"

I grimaced. "You know, when you say it out loud like that, it makes it sound like a really dangerous situation."

"That's because it _was_ dangerous situation." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head with a grimace, though I could tell that he seemed worried. "Geez, you shouldn't move around by yourself so much. You're the only girl in this academy full of young men. It's the same as throwing a rabbit into a lion's cage, you know?"

"Well, nobody’s messed with me so far so I assumed that I was fine…" I shrugged, not seeing any real reason for him to worry. I doubt any of the guys here would be interested in me in that way. While I didn’t think I was the wretched hag from the Black Lagoon, I also wasn’t Aphrodite who just came out of the Zeus ball bath bomb. I was confidently plain! Definitely nothing that would catch the interest of the future Idols of Japan who would probably be dating supermodels and what not in the future. The only thing that stood out was my gender. "He was probably drunk or forgot his glasses and mistook me for someone else. I just need to keep a better eye on my surroundings.”

"Well, I'm just glad that nothing happened to you." He sighed with a light smile. "You should really be careful next time~! You stand out as much as it is. It wouldn't be a problem if you knew self-defense, but if a guy seriously chased after you then you wouldn't be able to fight back, right? Our physical strengths are different, so be careful that you don't get pushed down, all right?"

“Hmm…You’re right, there is a chance that I could get bullied by the guys here.” I frowned. That would majorly suck if that would happen again. I’ve only been to girls only schools since middle school, so I wasn’t sure if the bullying was the same at boy’s schools as well. I was basically in unknown territory! It but it would be nice to know some self-defense in that case...

 _“Ah, that’s not what I meant…”_ I thought I heard Isara say something, but he seemed to cut himself off with a sigh. "Well, whatever. No harm done I suppose. Here, come out."

[He ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/0/01/%28Savior%29_Mao_Isara_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150915175734)offered his hand out to me with a soft smile. "Take my hand. We’ve kept the other guys waiting long enough and we only have so much time before they come looking for us, guns blazing."

I stared at his face for a few moments before I reached out and took his hand. It wasn’t like Hidaka’s cold ones, Yuuki’s soft ones, or Akehoshi’s tight ones. His was warm and strong, giving off a capable feeling I. I could feel myself relax as soon as I touched it.

"There we go~♪" He chimed happily, carefully pulling me out as I took care not to hit my head on the top of the cabinet (didn’t want another bump on my forehead now). Unfortunately my legs must’ve fallen asleep from sitting in a small place for so long. As soon as I went to stand up fully, that uncomfortable buzzing sensation returned to my legs and they wobbled uncertainly. Ruh-roh, looks like I’m going down.

I was fully prepared to fall flat on the floor, but Isara was quick to catch me. I fell on to his chest, nearly taking both of us down with my added weight. Now that I was closer to him, I could tell that he smelled nice, like apple cinnamon pie-Ack! No, bad (F/n)! That’s creepy! It was bad enough that I nearly tackled him to the floor. I didn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable by smelling him like some kind of pervert!

“U…U-Um, sorry about that Isara-kun…” I stumbled out an apology, but he didn't seem to mind and just laughed it off.

"It’s fine! You’re probably tired huh? Let's hurry back to the practice room then." He suggested, helping me to get a better standing on my feet. "Everyone's sad that you're not there, you know?"

"Okay then…let me just get all the food that I made, and we can leave." I nodded before, rushing over towards and opening the fridge, letting out a burst of cold air and mist. I could sense Isara peeking over my shoulder to see what I made, and he let out a low whistle.

There were plates pilled with rice balls of all types of fillings and seasonings, sandwiches with different meats and cheeses, cut fruits and vegetables slices, and more. I also had water bottles, two jugs of carrot-apple and acai-berry juice, and containers of honey lemon slices.

"Wow, those are the refreshments? They look great! Could I have a bite?" He asked politely, and I felt a bit of pride go through me at how impressed he sounded. It wasn’t too hard to make the snacks, but it was nice to hear some compliments about them~

"Go ahead, they're for you guys after all." I vaguely gestured to any of the plates in front of him as I went to work on carefully placing the food and drinks in a four wheeled cooler.

"Ahaha, thanks to class, student council work, and "Trickstar" practice, I haven't had time to eat properly." He laughed, taking a rice ball covered in seaweed and filled with tuna mayo. "I'm starving. You're a lifesaver for making this~♪"

"It…was nothing..." I mumbled, feeling a slight flush on my cheeks. "It's the least I could do. I may not be able to do much for your guys when it comes to producing, but for now on, I want to help you all anyway I can..."

"No need to be harsh on yourself." He assured, finishing the last of the rice ball and going to help me with the rest of the refreshments. "We both have complicated positions in "Trickstar", so I can understand your frustration. Let's try our hardest so we don't bring the guys down! I'm looking forward to working with you from here on out, (L/n)-san~!"

I looked over at Isara in surprise, not really expecting his empathetic and encouraging words. I had to admit, when I heard that he was a part of the student council, I had my conflicting doubts. I was sure things would stay awkward between us, but after all this and getting to know him better, I could find myself trusting and working with him just as much as I could with the rest of “Trickstar”.

Feeling grateful, a smile tugged at my lips as I gave him a simple nod. “Yeah…let’s try our best, Isara-kun…”

* * *

Yuuki ravenously munched on the food in his hand, his emerald green eyes practically sparkling. "Wow, this...whatever it is, is delicious!" He proclaimed, a happy smile on his face as he went to pick up some more food. "It's hard to describe it and I have no idea what it is, but oh well!"

"There are normal refreshments such as honey-marinated lemons and nutritional drinks as well." Hidaka observed after taking a sip of his acai-berry juice, picking up the unique looking food ball that sat on a nearby plate. "It's this clump which I'm confused about. It does seem to be edible, though. In fact, it actually tastes good."

"Yeah, Sengoku from the Ninja Association was lured by the delicious smell and came over to the garden terrace." Isara announced, placing his chin in his hand as he sat crisscross apple sauce on the floor. "I taught him how to make these clumps back then. He says the emergency foods and food pills for ninjas are _"300km per pill ~de gozaru!"_ , not that I get what he's saying."

"Sengoku..." Hidaka repeated thoughtfully before his eyes lit up in realization. "Oh, I've heard of him. The strange first year, huh. I've seen him rolling up a long loincloth and dashing off like mad, trying not to let it touch the ground."

 _'That sounds like something he'd do...'_ I nodded as I popped a piece of fruit into my mouth. He had certainly given me a shock when he suddenly barreled rolled into the kitchen with little warning, but after I had calmed down he proved to be a big help with the rest of the refreshments. Plus seeing him do the Naruto run at my request was a treat in and of itself. It brought back such nostalgic memories~

"Yep, that's him." Isara gave a fond smile. "The Ninja Association's small, so it seems he's always worried over the club budget and things like that. Every time I see him, I pass little odd jobs from the student council to him and It seems Sengoku feels indebted to me because of that. He even helped carry the large amounts of refreshments that (L/n)-san made all the way here, you know~?"

"I see." Hidaka nodded, going for some apple slices this time. "I'd like to thank him personally for his help."

"Sengoku's shy, so he went off quickly after finishing his job." Isara explained with a slight chuckle. "He seems to be a little attached to (L/n)-san though."

“Hm? You really think so?” I tilted my head a little. I felt like he seemed to be more at ease with Isara than he was with me. He was very sweet and helpful though, always asking if he could take the stuff I was carrying if I felt like they were too heavy and what not.

Yuuki stopped stuffing his face for a moment, looking amused. "Hmm. Well, you guys were chatting fairly normally as compared to the scary Kiryu-senpai and Oogami-kun. You’re amazing (L/n)-chan. You can befriend anyone you approach~!"

"Ah, that's ain’t true...it was just that Sengoku-kun was easy to talk to..." I mumbled as I bat away at Yuuki's hand which had been teasingly poking me in the shoulder. He was certainly an eccentric one though, but the same could be said about all the guys in this circus of a school.

"There's no need to be modest." Hidaka stated, nodding his head towards me. "It's a very rare trait to have and I'm sure it'll be a necessary skill for a producer to have. You're very promising (L/n)."

"L...L-Like I side, it's no big deal…" I hesitantly muffled between a sandwich before quickly pushing more food towards him in concern ~~(and not to totally distract myself from being flustered at his kind words)~~. "Now eat and level up your gourmet cells."

Hidaka calmly took another sip of his drink while giving me an appreciative look. "I'm pleased to see that you've researched and made these refreshments for us. Thank you, (L/n). Your very existence is becoming a pillar of support for us."

When he and the other guys also expressed their thanks, it took everything within my power to not grin like an idiot. Like I said earlier, it was nice to be complimented for your work instead of being told that it wasn’t good or fast enough…

When I ducked my head at the thought, my eyes eventually set on another, smaller cooler. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about these…" I reached over and pulled it closer to me, opening it.

"Hm? What's that? Another cooler?" Hidaka asked as I dug through the bin and pulled out a rather large container.

"Yep. I was using this one to keep the cream puffs cold so they wouldn't melt." I answered before opening the container and revealing the deserts that seemed to sparkle in the light. "They're konpeito cream puffs! I know they’re not the most healthiest things in the world, but I was experimenting with them a little cuz I was bored and wanted to have you guys try them to see how they taste."

"Oh, really?” Hidaka had a sparkle in his normally stoic dark blue eyes as he looked at the cream puffs. "That's very intriguing!"

"I had a feeling you'd like them. I made them with you in mind after all." I smiled a little, feeling a sense of accomplishment at the reaction I managed to get from the normally stoic class president.

"You made them for me, you say? How did you know I like konpeito candy?" He asked curiously, turning to face Akehoshi when he laughed.

"Heheh~! (N/n) had said that she wanted to get to know all of us better, so I've been telling her bits of information about us for the past week~!" He explained, rocking side to side with his hands in his lap. "It'll probably be better for her to know our tastes and stuff like that~☆"

"I see. I'm pleased to see that you want to get to know us better." Hidaka nodded once more before picking up a cream puff and taking a bite out of it. I watched him, feeling a bit anxious. I made it so it had crushed pieces mixed in with the cream with even more crushed ones sprinkled on top. It thought it would give the whole thing a uniquely crunchy texture, but I’m not sure a lot of people would enjoy that…

"It might not be the best invention, but these are quite good." He hummed in satisfaction, going in to take another bite. "But I do think the sugar content is slightly on the high side for a snack before a lesson. So, I'll take these "konpeito cream puffs" home instead...and eat them a little at a time."

"O…O-Okay, I'll keep that in mind!" I nodded, an effervescent happiness bubbling in my chest at the fact that he enjoyed my odd invention. Hehe, Gordon Ramsay who??? I was the new Masterbaker in town~!

As I was already thinking of ways to bring down the sweetness of the desert, I could see Akehoshi pout at Hidaka from the corner of my eye.

"Ah, you're hogging them all again, Hokke~!" He whined, trying to reach over and take a cream puff of his own. "I wanna eat them too! That's not fair, I've been eating nothing but food pills for a while now, you know!"

"Don't get into a fight, guys. Let's all get along with each other, yeah~?" Isara encouraged though Akehoshi still continued to complain as Hidaka turned away from him silently, cradling the box of cream puffs in his hands rather protectively. Ha~, I swear these two acted like six-year olds sometimes.

“How about I make you a cup of lemonade using the honey-marinated lemons and water instead?” I offered in an effort to get him to stop whining.

“Really~? Okay then!” He chirped, picking up his cup and handing it to me. “If you would be so kind~!”

“Ah! Can I please have some too (L/n)-chan~?” Yuuki asked just as eagerly, also holding out his cup.

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute.” I rolled my eyes lightly before going to make the drinks. As I was doing so, I thought I could faintly hear Isara snicker from the side.

_“Ah, she’s like a mom taking care of her fussy children…” He shook his heads fondly as Hidaka looked on in dull exasperation._

_“Bratty is more like it…”_

Soon, everyone got their fill of food and Hidaka stood up, clapping his hands to catch our attention.

"Hm. Thanks to (L/n), most of my fatigue has worn off, but we can't take a break forever." He announced just as we finished cleaning up our mess. "Let's resume our training."

The three other guys gave different mumbled agreements while I moved towards the table and chair that was at the resting space and out of the way. I sat down and watched as the guys began to gather around the TV and stereo system installed into the room.

"Firstly, we should decide on the order of our songs and then practice solely based off those. There isn't much time left until "S1", so we can't sit here twiddling our thumbs." Hidaka began as he scrolled through his mp3 player, searching for an appropriate song. “Let's see...let's dance roughly to one of the new songs the “Light Music” club have offered to give us and see how our performance goes. We'll have (L/n) watch and give us her thoughts as I want to decide on "Trickstar's" track list for "S1" based on her opinions."

"So you're really going to go with what Sakuma-senpai suggested then?" I asked, mildly surprised while Yuuki bopped his fist into his hand in sudden comprehension.

"Ohh, you guys are talking about how he wants us to hear the "raw opinion" of an amateur, or more accurately, (L/n)-chan right?"

"That's right. We're only performers, so we're poisoning ourselves if we practiced based on our own opinions. In all honesty, it'll be much better for someone like (L/n), who has no prior knowledge, to judge us based on her intuition. Moreover, it seems she has quite a good grasp on our tastes and personalities. Her decisions and what she feels should point us in the right path."

He turned towards me with a humble look. "I'm giving you the important task of deciding which direction we should be moving in. I hope you'll regard us kindly, "producer"."

“You got it boss.” I gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll dazzle you with my judgment and surprisingly high standards.” Pfft, yeah right. My standards were lower than the Marian Trench. Still, I would raise them as much as I could in order to help the guys out.

"Well, just take it easy yeah~?" Akehoshi chimed in, placing his hands behind his head with a cheery smile. "There's no need to be so serious about it, so just tell us exactly what you're thinking, okay~?"

After that, the guys went to work trying to pick out a song. Yuuki seemed to finally find one that would be good and motioned for everyone to get ready.

"Alright, I'm going to play the music~!" He announced, clicking on the song that energetically played through the speakers. "Is the volume okay?"

"This room is soundproof, so you can raise the volume a bit more." Hidaka instructed and when that was done, he turned to face the other guys and went on with his lecture. "You can dance however you wish to, preferably with a smile. It doesn't have to have a set style, either. I've finally realized it recently but having a smile on your face brings a sort of brilliance to your dancing and singing."

"Ahaha. Your way of thinking and expressions have changed a little~♪" Yuuki and the guys chuckled, earning the usual serious look in return.

"I'd want to think it's all thanks to the twin's training, but I can't tell myself." He admitted, crossing his arms and giving a slight shrug. "I'd say the same to you too, Yuuki. You seem much more powerful than before. I think you should take off your glasses or wear a pair of sports glasses when you're dancing, though."

"Ohh, you're right. Good point." He nodded in agreement. "Your field of vision really has improved, Hidaka-kun~! Although, it's kind of annoying that your nagging is more frequent now~♪"

"Well that was a rather back handed thing to say while still smiling..." I noted from where I was sitting, but Hidaka didn't seem to mind.

"Hmph. If you don't like it, grow up into a splendid idol who I can't find a single fault with." He instead challenged, gesturing towards where the others were standing. "I can't lose to you guys, either. Especially to Akehoshi and Isara, who ditched training last week."

"Hey, hey~ that wasn't my intention, though." Akehoshi called out defensively, rocking back on forth on his heels. "Well, that's not important. During the week I spent with (N/n), I feel like seeing inside my field of vision from a "stranger's point of view" has slightly improved."

He then huffed proudly, pointing a challenging finger towards Hidaka and wrapping his other arm around Isara's shoulder. "You'd be making a big mistake if you think I'm still the same person I was! Come join us, Sari~ Let's dance together! We'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up~☆"

"Yeah, yeah. Geez, it must be nice to take things easy~" Isara sighed amusedly at his antics before also adopting a determined look. "I've got a tiny late start, but I'll do my best to keep up with you guys. No, I've got to leave those unnecessary thoughts behind and enjoy myself. Now, take a look at my signature move...break dancing~♪"

He stepped back a little before he started breaking down harder than the Wall of Maria! We marveled as Isara began doing windmills, head spins, spin dashes, and all sorts of moves with his arms, shoulders, and back effortlessly and flawlessly!

"Ohh, that's so cool~! I wanna do that too!" Akehoshi cried out in delight before he too got down and began to copy Isara with giddy chuckles. "Hehe~! Spin, spin~☆"

“Yooooo! Issac Newton’s gonna come out of his grave and hit you with an apple for breaking the laws of physics like that!” I’ve only seen moves like that in movies and on YouTube! I’m surprised they weren't getting tired or dizzy from spinning more than a Beyblade.

"How does he do that?! That's amazing!" Yuuki cried out as the guys finally fell to the ground with breathless laughs. "Wow, I'm jealous! My movements are awkward like a robot's, so I've got to practice more!"

"...Hmm. As expected from Isara. I don't think he's gone off to practice by himself, and yet he joined the dance circle so easily." Hidaka noted with an impressed look as said break dancer was trying to teach Akehoshi on how to improve on his technique a little more.

"You're right. He did say he was worried about bringing you guys down, but he seems like he'll do just fine with keeping up with you all." Hidaka agreed to my words with a hum.

"He's probably keeping a close eye on his surroundings; his sense of balance is as good as any genius'. Especially when he teams up with Akehoshi. As expected of the fellow members of the Basketball Club. They're in sync-"

Hidaka was cut short when we saw Akehoshi spin a little too fast and end up crashing into Isara and Yuuki, all three of them falling to the ground with a loud crash. I winced. Oof, that looked like it hurt~

"…But they're too wild. It seems I need to be strict with them here." He went on with a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment. Yeah~, it was certainly going to take a lot of energy getting someone like Akehoshi under control.

"Thanks to the training with the twins, though, I think I've got a feel for telling the difference between their timing. Yuuki's trying his best not to fall behind as well. In order to not be outdone, everyone is improving even further; it's friendly competition. Compared to a week earlier, everything is now heading in a good direction. Sakuma-senpai has guided us accurately."

That’s true... Despite his insufferable, secretive attitude, Sakuma knew exactly what he was doing; a true professional. I don’t think I could thank him enough for what he has done for “Trickstar”.

"I…believe you guys can be strong." I confessed, looking towards the other three and how much fun they were having, laughing while trying to teach each other dance moves that ranged from impressive to downright silly. "To be honest, I still don't know whether or not we can win against the student council, but I do know that the probability of us losing isn't zero. There is hope and I have faith that you and I, all of us, will win..."

**…**

_Hidaka stared down at (F/n) for a few moments before a warm, small smile blossomed on his face. He had thought the same thing. He knew that he and his friends stood a chance against the student council, and that thought was why they could proudly do their best. He also turned to stare at his friends messing around, feeling something inside him go tender at the sight._

**_'Grandma,'_ ** _He thought fondly. **'I might come to love these "idols" myself.'**_

**…**

"Hey, isn't (N/n) itching to do something too?" Akehoshi suddenly called out, looking at me with an expectant smile. "Do you want to dance with us~?"

" _Ha?_ " I raised an eyebrow at him before waving my hand dismissively. "Yeah, I don’t think so. I’ve got the two left feet of a baby giraffe. Besides, the only dances I know is the “Hare Hare Yukai” and the “Love and Joy” dance from grade school. You guys should just focus on your own stuff instead of wasting time with me."

"Aw, don’t be like that! C’mon over and join us!" He hopped over and pulled me out of my chair. "You can think about the song selection and the difficult stuff later. Let's just have some fun right now~☆"

With a quick spin, Akehoshi released me which lead to me spinning towards Yuuki. He managed to catch me and dipped me with a mirthful chuckle. While I didn’t appreciate being spun around like a top, I had to admit that the movement between the two were choreographed and smooth.

I huffed as he lifted me back into a standing position, try to fix my ruffled appearance with a pout. "I'd appreciate if you didn't involve me into an impromptu dance number. It's not like me learning how to dance can help you guys anyway."

"While that may be true, you're helpful to us for so many things!" Akehoshi reached out to grasp Yuuki and my hands before lifting them in energetic triumph. "With everyone here, we can rise to the top, no matter how high that may be! We'll become sparkling stars bursting out from the summit of the dark night sky! The constellation that’ll change this academy: "Trickstar"! Ahaha~☆"

Yuuki and Isara laughed along with him and even I couldn't help but let out a grin. Hidaka silently stood by the side, though I could still see the little smile on his face.

While "Trickstar" and I didn't know how long or eventful our journey was going to be, I was content with the fact that we would get through any hardship together. We would get through this, hand and hand, looking up towards the stars in the sky…

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_**


	18. Harmony, Concern, and Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (F/n) meets a not so pleasant person who has some history with Yuuki.

~~**_Get your boxing gloves ready ladies and gents-_ ** ~~

_**Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars[Wiki](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_English_Ensemble_Stars_Wiki)! I don't own anything~** _

* * *

**_Chapter 18: Harmony, Concern, and Seriously_ **

* * *

_'Ah...I can barely feel my fingers...'_ I sighed, placing down the outfit that I was working on while flexing my hands to release the stiffness in them. I had been sewing for a while now, finding the process of repeatedly weaving a needle through fabric to be both soothing, yet taxing after a while. _‘This would be so much easier with a sewing machine…’_

I was by no means an expert at this craft, but I did feel that I was getting better the longer I did it, especially with the help of Kiryu. Just as he promised, he had shown me the basics as well as gave me some tips like which stitching would withstand "Trickstar’s" dance moves without ripping, how to accurately take measurements of the guys, which fabric would be more breathable and easy to move in, and so on. I already had the design of their "Unit" outfits finished and I was making great process on making them. At the pace I was going, I should be finished with them just in time for the ‘S1’!

 _'Watching the guys practice had given me a lot of inspiration as well.'_ I smiled, remembering "Trickstar’s" dancing from earlier. I _was_ skeptical of the _'Light Music'_ Club and their methods at first but seeing how much the guys had improved in such a short time made me re-evaluate my opinion on them. They may be crazy, but they defiantly knew what they were doing.

I closed my eyes with a stretch, leaning back a bit in my chair and idly listening to the music that was playing through my earbuds. It was crazy to think about how much my life has changed in such a short time as well. It wasn’t long ago that I was at my old school, dragged through life like a plastic bag at the mercy of the wind. Now though, I was planning a coup against a totalitarian school system with four future idols that I somehow managed to befriend… Man, I feel like I could write a book about my experiences. That or make a card collecting game/visual novel~

Naturally, I was anxious. Who wouldn't be? What we were going to do was pretty big and the task ahead was daunting. “Trickstar” and I were going to not only go against the student council, but the school system itself…

And yet…under all the anxiety that I felt, there was a nostalgic surge of anticipation, _excitement_. Despite the dangers and possible repercussions, I was looking forward to the day of the 'S1'.

 _'This is going to be 'Trickstar’s' time to shine.'_ I reminded myself of this fact over and over again to motivate me. While I couldn't do much now, I was going to make damn sure that I was going to do whatever I could manage _perfectly_. It was time for me to work towards the "Producer" title that has been bestowed upon me!

"Alright~!" I cracked my knuckles with a determined smile. "It's crunch time! Fingers don't fail me now!"

I then dutifully threw myself into my work, taking meticulous care to make sure that not a stitch was out of place. I was so engrossed with my sewing, in fact, that it seemed that I didn't notice that the room was gradually getting darker to the point where the only light source was the lamp at the table I was sitting at. I probably wouldn’t have ever notice if it wasn’t for whoever turned on the lights.

“Gah, my eyes!” I practically hissed, looking up from my work to see who had initiated this surprise attack that burned my retinas. "Who the hell- wait, Isara-kun?!"

I blinked, surprised to see him here and still dressed in his exercise gear. I thought he had been home! I placed the clothes in my hands on the table and pulled out my earbuds. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that..." He answered with a bemused smile, looking just as surprised to see me as I was him. He closed the door behind him with a light chuckle. "I'm surprised you're still here at school. It's already midnight, you know?"

" _Nani_?! You serious?!" I took a quick look outside of the window and was greeted by the starry night sky. I then pulled out my phone to check the time, seeing that it was 12:04 in the freakin’ morning. Shit. I also saw that there were a bunch of missed calls and text messages from my mom, stepdad, cousins, and one from even _Hikaru_ of all people. Double shit.

"Holy crap, I didn’t even notice…" I unlocked my phone and began to call my mom. "My mom’s going to kill me..."

I could see Isara curiously watching me as the phone rang. I didn’t have the time to warn him to cover his ears before she quickly picked up.

**_“(FULL NAME), DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!”_ **

Eardrums ringing louder than Big Ben, I held the phone away from my ear to save myself from going deaf. “Hey mom. Now I know you’re upset-“

**_“UPSET?! I’M MORE THAN UPSET YOU LITTLE BRAT! HARUTO AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR HOURS AND-“_ **

**_“HONEY, IS THAT (F/N)?!”_ **

“Oh, hey dad-“

**_“IS THAT YOU SWEETHEART! ARE YOU OKAY?! HAVE YOU BEEN INJURED?! KIDNAPPED?! ABDUCTED BY ALIENS?! DO I NEED TO GET MY GUN-”_ **

“Yes dad, it’s me and no I haven’t been kidnapped, injured, or abducted by aliens. You also don’t need to get your gun. I just lost track of time is all.”

 ** _“HOW THE HELL DO YOU LOSE TRACK OF TIME FOR SEVERAL HOURS?!”_** My mom screeched, wrestling the phone away from my frantic father. **_“IT’S MIDNIGHT! JUST WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN DOING AND HARUTO, I THOUGH YOU SAID YOU GOT RID OF THAT AWFUL THING?!”_**

**_“U…U-uh, well you see darling, what had happened was-“_ **

**_“Oh~! Uncle Haru’s in trouble~!”_ **

**_“Auntie’s…going to kill him…and (N/n)…”_ **

“Hello Takara and Tamami…”

**_“Hey cuz! Man you’re lucky you called when you did! Auntie and Uncle were th~is close to calling the cops!”_ **

“I’m surprised they didn’t call them earlier.”

**_“That’s because I stopped them.”_ **

“Sup bitch.”

 ** _“Why am I the only one you addressed so rudely?!”_** Hikaru snapped out and I could just imagine the irritation on his face. **_“You should be thanking me ya limp noodle! If I didn’t tell our worry wort parents that you were hanging out with those “Trickstar” guys, who knows what would’ve happened!”_**

**_“Guys? You mean guys as in bOYS?!”_ **

**_“Oh shit.”_** Oh shit, indeed.

**_“YOU DIDN’T MENTION THAT SHE WAS HANGING OUT WITH BOYS! HOLD ON HONEY, I’M COMING OVER WITH MY GU-“_ **

**_“OH NO YOU’RE NOT! YOU CAN’T JUST RUN AROUND WITH THAT THING ALL WILLY NILLY! THIS ISN’T TEXAS!”_ **

**_“You’d get arrested in a heartbeat Uncle Haru~!”_ **

**_“Seven years…to life…”_ **

**_“Good grief, I have a freakin’ headache…”_ **

I put my hand on the receiver and turned to look at Isara. “I’m sorry Isara-kun, this is going to take me a minute…”

“U…U-Uh yeah…” He muttered, sweat dropping while looking at the phone (which practically vibrated out of my hand with all the ranting and raving that was going on) like it was some kind of rabid weasel. “That’s fine…take your, um…time I guess?”

“Thank you.”

* * *

"So..." I began, having hung up after dealing with that train wreck (I had been grounded for two millennia with no chance of parole). "What are _you_ doing here so late Isara-kun? I thought you guys called it a night hours ago?"

"Ah, well...um…" He coughed awkwardly, resting lightly on the table as he look down towards me. "I just wanted to practice a little longer. Y'know, to make up for the time I lost last week."

"I see...with the "S1" coming soon, it's no surprise that you'd want to be prepared as much as possible..."

"Yeah...unless we're in sync, we won't win the "S1". If I'm taking part, then I'm in it to win it. Even if...I end up facing off with the student council," He stopped suddenly, the frown in his face etching deeper as he flexed his hand in and out of a fist. He continued after the short pass, face relaxing minutely. "I'm sure the vice president won't be complaining as long as I follow the rules and fight fairly, though."

"Really?" I raised a skeptical brow. "He won't see you as a traitor for trying to go against them?"

At this, Isara let out a short laugh and gave me a humorless smile. "Surprisingly, no. In fact, when I told him I'd be participating in my "Unit" practice, he said to me, _"good luck"_."

"Wow~ that sure was nice of him…" My eye twitched in annoyance, knowing that such usually encouraging words surely sounded more pitying and condescending coming from him.

"I know right?" Isara barked out a laugh, leaning back a little with a tired sigh. "He hardly considers us a threat~!"

"Of course he doesn’t. With how much power the student council holds, it's no surprise that he can’t be bothered." I huffed, crossing my arms. Stupid arrogant jerkwads…

Isara went silent for a moment before he looked up towards the ceiling with an indistinguishable expression, as if he were searching for something. "You're right, they aren't worried. To them, we're probably just a group of misbehaving puppies at the most. A minor annoyance, but nothing a little discipline and training can't fix."

 _‘How demeaning…’_ I wouldn’t be surprised if they really thought that though. They had the luxury of being at the top of the food chain while the rest of us were fodder. Why would they be concerned by a rag tag group of problem students-

“But we have a chance at winning."

I stared as Isara looked down from the ceiling to me, face fixed into a determined expression. "Even as I'm saying this, there isn't much time until "S1" and we're lacking in strength. I've got to desperately work hard…well, even if I stay up all night and force myself, it'll only ruin my health."

"That's also true." I wagged my finger at him like a scolding mother. "While I understand that you guys want to practice till your legs fall off, you have to remember that your health is important too. There's no point of participating in the "S1" if you're gonna be too exhausted to move."

"Yeah...It looks like I'm not good with handling stuff like this. I always thought I was on top of things, but I guess that wasn't the case." He admitted with a sheepish shrug. "Subaru and Hokuto have already gone home to prepare for the practice tomorrow. That's the right decision, there's no need to push myself so hard. But only those who believe in themselves can carry their dream, _their hopes_ , onto the next day. Unless I do whatever I can today while I'm awake, a coward like me would only get anxious, huh."

Isara’s smile grew a tad bitter at this. His self-deprecating words, while not overly critical, held a lot of weight to them . "I don't exactly know how to make full use of the twenty-four hours we've been equally given, but it looks like you're in the same boat as me, (L/n)-san. Ordinary guys like me sure have it tough, standing right next to those with talent~."

"C’mon dude, there's no need to be so harsh on yourself." I frowned, lightly nudging him in the side with my elbow. "You contribute just as much to "Trickstar" as the rest of the guys, and I'm sure they'd tell you just the same."

Besides, if there was anybody contributing the least to the group, it was me. While the guys may have told me countless times that I was just as much of a member of "Trickstar" as they were, I still couldn’t help but hold them in a separate category from me. They had much more to lose in both a literal and figurative sense than I did...

"You guys have worked hard for so long, so don't sell yourself short." I managed an encouraging smile. "While it may seem like the gap in talent between you and the others are unreachable, it's important to know that it isn't the end of the world. The whole meaning of a team is to support each other. Whatever you think you're lacking, "Trickstar" will be there to support and cover for you. You all just need to work together and trust each other."

Man, my mouth felt dry from that impromptu monologue. I wasn’t the best motivational speaker out there, but I felt like I managed to not spout utter nonsense. I just spoke the truth is all. While the odds may have been against them, there was something in me that held complete faith in "Trickstar" and their skills. They weren't just going to roll over without a fight, that’s for sure.

Isara was silent for so long that I started to grow worried. Uh oh, had I said something that rubbed him the wrong way? Did I come off as too “soap boxy”? I turned to see that he was staring at me with inscrutable eyes before his face gradually warmed into a happy expression.

"You’re right. Making ends meet is the one thing I'm good at after all, so...something will work out, I guess!" He eventually chirped out, and I felt my spirits pick up as well, proud that I managed to make him feel just a little better.

Unfortunately, this moment didn't last for long as Isara, once again, adopted a worried look.

"Oh boy, what's wrong now?" Ugh, all this stress was going to leave us all with wrinkles by the time we’re twenty!

"It's just...I know you just said that we all contribute equally to "Trickstar"." He began, sounding troubled. "But, I fear that there will be an issue with Makoto."

"Yuuki-kun?" Well I wasn’t expecting that. "Why him? Do you think he doesn't contribute equally enough or-?"

"No! That's not it!" He quickly answered, waving his hand dismissively. "It's just that...you know how he tends to brood over a lot of things, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well...Trickstar's" track list for the "S1" will be chosen based on your opinions, (L/n)-san. Six songs in total. We've decided to have a song assigned to each of us which will focus on us individually. The first song we'll be performing right after the curtain rises is a stable track which everyone appears in. After that is one more of our previous songs, and then three new tracks the _“Light Music” club_ have offered us...each of us will be the center of one song."

“That’s right.”

"The order goes Subaru, Hokuto, me, and then Makoto. Makoto's lacking in skill, so he'll be in charge of the final song, and if he ends up making a blunder...we should be able to recover with a song performed by everyone."

When Isara lapsed into silence after his explanation, I waved my hand to prompt him to continue. "…Hence what I said earlier, yet you're still worried?"

With a guilty grimace, he rubbed the back of his neck before elaborating in a voice lower than usual. "Yeah. It's just...It feels like we're trying to look out for him, but we're spoiling him at the same time though. He understands the situation himself and knows that he's lacking in ability. And so, that's why he's probably thinking _"I can't afford to mess up. If I do, then_ _I'm not needed in "Trickstar". I'll just drag everyone else down..."_ or something like that.”

I stay silent, not really sure what to say to that as Isara slumped down with bitter sigh. “Makoto…he once had a setback before, so his self-esteem's pretty low. He has good qualities for sure as well as strong weapons. He's needed in "Trickstar", but he himself has the lowest self-confidence out of everyone in the Unit."

"I see..." I murmured, a sharp pang of sympathy hitting me in the chest. "I…had gotten that impression from him pretty much since we met. I had heard a little bit about his past and some of the crap he had to go through, but I still wonder about what could have happened to have affected him like this..."

"He's…a complicated guy." Isara divulged no further and I let my question fall away between us. It was an obviously sensitive topic that should be discussed in regards to Yuuki's comfort. It was up to him alone if he wanted me to know or not.

"But...that's why all the more to win "S1"." He instead went on, suddenly becoming more resolute. "By attaining victory, you build confidence and that's what Makoto needs. He's insecure and inexperienced, but he has talent. He shouldn't be hiding in the shadows like a coward; he should be taking center stage, or at least that's what I think.”

"I think so too…” I reached over to pick up (coincidentally) Yuuki's outfit, which I had been working on before Isara came in. I stared at it fondly, wondering about the skills and talents of the one who will be wearing it in a few days’ time. Yuuki may be an emotional and anxious guy, but I knew that he would pull through in the end. "As long as he has you guys there to support him when he needs it, I'm sure he'll do just fine."

"...Oh!" Isara exclaimed, looking at the clothes in my hands. "So, you were working on something? Sorry for having you listen to me chatting away. It looks like I'm pretty talkative today, huh~?"

"Nah, it's fine." I easily dismissed, flexing my fingers. All that talking had kept my mind off of the soreness and aches that they had from sewing for so long. "I needed to take a break anyway..."

"So, what's that you're doing? Sewing?"

"Y~up! I’m workin’ on you guys’ "Unit" outfits for the 'S1'!" I held up the clothes towards the light, feeling proud of my work. "I had initially asked Kiryu-senpai to make them for you, but he thought it would be better if I were to do them instead."

"Oh yeah, Subaru had mentioned that earlier!" He exclaimed happily, looking at the outfits in a new light. "You sure are doing a lot for us~! That's a great help, but will you make it in time, though?"

"That's why I'm here so late in the first place." I pumped my fist up resolutely. "I should be able to get them all done just in time if I keep this up."

 _'And pull a few more all-nighters as well...'_ I suppressed an oncoming yawn at the thought. I was used to staying up late anyway, so it wouldn’t be a problem to keep it up for the next few days.

"I appreciate your hard work~!" Isara chuckled, standing up from the table with a feline like stretch. "I can stop the music if it's too loud and interrupting your concentration. I've got the songs downloaded onto my device, so I can listen to it with my earphones. Well, it is a nuisance when I'm dancing though..."

"It’s cool.” I waved dismissively. “Don't let me keep you from practicing."

"...You sure?"

"Yeah! It may sound weird, but watching you guys helps me with coming up with the image for your outfits better.” I lightly waved Yuuki’s uniform with a grin. “Besides, I've been listening to music for the past couple of hours anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"...Alright. Then, I'll go ahead and dance! Sorry if it's kinda noisy in here ~" He gave me an apologetic smile as he walked over to turn on the practice room speakers. "Also, tell me when you're going to leave. I'll take you home."

"H…H-huh?!" I nearly drop Yuuki's uniform, looking over at him incredulously. "Wait, you…are you serious? You really want to be anywhere _near_ my house, especially after that phone call?”

"Well…It's already dark out, so it'll be dangerous for a girl to go home by herself, right?" Was all that he said in response, tone warm enough to show that he didn't mind at all (though he still couldn’t hide the brief hesitation at the beginning).

Well I did tell my parents that I would be home sooner or later (they begrudgingly accepted me being out any later than I was when I told them that I was working on an important group project for class that was worth half of my grade), so I doubt anyone from my family would be up by then to pick me up. Still, he didn’t have to go through all that trouble for me.

“No, seriously dude It’s fine. I don’t want to take up anymore of your time. I can walk by myself-“

“We've got to look after you.” He insisted before he began to playfully wag his finger at me. "Or at least that's what Subaru and Hokuto says. You're like the goddess of victory for us "Trickstar", you know? ~♪"

“Ugh, no matter how many times you guys say that, I’m never gonna get used to it.” I wrinkled my nose before sighing in resignation. “Fine, if you insist. Just don’t complain to me when my dad starts waving his gun around like a maniac.”

“Ah, about that…you dad doesn’t _actually_ have a gun right?”

“Nah, it’s actually just a model of one that he got online.”

“Oh, well that’s goo-“

“He does have a few hunting rifles laying around though~!”

“Ghg?!”

* * *

Around an hour, a dozen song run throughs, and a few needles pricks later, Isara finally shut off the stereo. I looked up from my work at the sudden lack of noise. He looked kinda worried for some reason…

"What's wrong? Did you mess up on a dance move or something?" I settled the clothes in my hands on to my lap. "Or are you calling it a night?"

"Huh? Ah, no..." He answered, distractedly drumming his fingers onto the stereo in a jittery rhythm. "It's...Makoto. he's late."

"Yuuki-kun?" I blinked in surprise. "He’s still here as well?"

"Yeah." Isara nodded, crossing his arms across his chest with a furrowed brow. "He said he'll be back after a quick run, but he's nowhere to be seen. He hasn't passed out somewhere, has he?"

Go for a quick run? This late at night? That didn't sound very safe or smart to me. "Why would he decide to go for a run now? It's almost one in the morning!"

"I know, and that’s why I'm worried." He finally admitted, biting his lip before walking over to the chair and picking up his track suit jacket. "I'm going to go look for him."

I stood up as well and began to reach for sweater which I had taken off hours ago. "I'll go too-"

The soundproof lesson room door swung open violently. Low and behold, the source of our worry came rushing into the room with a large bag over his shoulder and some stuff in his hands. Yuuki quickly slammed the door shut and held his back against it as if he were trying to keep something horrible out. He was panting like he had run a mile instead of the little run he set out to do. He then slumped down slightly and let out a sigh of pure relief before noticing that he wasn’t alone a few moments later.

"O…O-Oh, you're both still here?" He asked with a twitchy smile, shakily walking towards the us with a faux cheeriness. "It's already the next day, you know~?"

O…kay??? Isara and I shared a bewildered look before I stood up completely with a raised brow. "Uh, Yuuki-kun...? That should be my line. You haven't gone home yet?"

Yuuki’s laugh sounded more like a cat trying to vomit a hairball as he absently fiddled with his glasses with his free hand. "Ah...ahaha! Nope, still here~!"

"Well, then there did you go off to?" Isara quickly followed up, tone taking on a scolding weight. "Don't make us worry so much. (L/n)-san and I were just about to go look for you."

Yuuki stilled at this before his shoulders sagged down with a tired sigh. "Well, I ran into some... _trouble_ after finishing my run, you see." He finally admitted with a grim look, as if he had saw death itself.

"Some trouble?"

"Yeah, I somehow managed to shake him off and get away though. I'm just glad I made it out alive!" He finally cheered more naturally, though it did nothing to answer the questions I had.

"He?" Isara repeated, taking a step closer to him. "Makoto, what-?"

"Never mind that!" Yuuki cut him off with a bright smile, walking over and dumping his stuff on to the floor in front of us. "I was originally planning to stay at the school tonight, so I went home to bring some supplies over, like a futon and emergency rations. I'm planning on spending every night here in this lesson room until "S1"~♪"

"You're planning on staying _here_...?" Isara looked just as taken aback as I felt. He was seriously planning on _sleeping_ here at the school? Was that even allowed?

"Well...I guess it doesn't exactly go against the school rules." As if reading my thoughts, Isara began to slowly weigh the consequences and benefits of the idea in his head. "We’ve rented it out for the full week, anyway."

"Yeah, but as a room to _practice_ in. Not sleep in." I pointed out, still a little iffy on the idea. "Though I guess there's no rule stating that you _can't_ sleep in here..."

Isara also looked a little unsure, but when he saw the determined smile on his Yuuki’s face, it seemed like he couldn’t help but let out a grin of his own. "You sure are fired up, Makoto. You're not going to last at this rate, you know? You've got to make sure you can survive through it all...well, you shouldn't be hearing this from someone like me, who's staying this late too."

"Ahaha~! I've strengthened my body during Oogami-kun's training, so I'll be fine." Yuuki announced, flexing his bicep playfully as a healthy flush filled his once pallid face. "If that's the least I can manage, then everyone will leave me behind~!"

I frowned a little at the end of his statement, thinking back to the conversation Isara and I had about Yuuki not too long ago. We had to work on improving his self-esteem in the near future for sure...

"Besides," He happily went on. "Staying overnight at the school kinda feels like a fun training camp. I've always wanted to have one~! It feels like youth, don't you think?"

"I see..." Isara mumbled before he also brightened up with excitement too. "Then I guess I'll stay overnight, too. You'll be pretty lonely by yourself, right~?"

 _‘Aw, what a good boi. The bromance is strong in this one for sure.’_ I nodded sagely as I crossed my arm. I could spot it a mile away!

“I…I-I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid, you know." Yuuki whined with a small huff, though something in his demeanor became subdued. "It's just that, things aren't exactly one big happy family back home...It's stifling to be there, so it's much more comfortable staying here at school."

...Now _that_ was concerning. Was his home situation really that bad that he'd rather sleep at school than go back there? I traded a concerned look with Isara, who nodded ever so slightly at me. So he had noticed the tone as well.

"Hmm, well that settles it. I’m staying." He quickly announced, words brooking no room for argument as he picked up his jacket and began to put it on. "You've got a few screws loose yourself, so someone needs to look out for you. Besides, having more people with you greatly improves your practice, right?"

A dusting of pink colored Yuuki’s cheeks as he looked down, fiddling with his hands. Though he looked embarssed, I could easily tell by his smile that he felt happy. "Ah, you really are meddlesome at times, Isara-kun. You don't even have any bedding with you, so what'll you do? Sleep on the floor?"

 _‘Hoho~!'_ I perked up, trying to suppress a grin. _'Or maybe you can share a futon with each other~?’_

"Meh, I'll just go home and bring one with me or something."

 _‘Damn, mission failed. We'll get 'em next time…’_ I clicked my tongue under my breath as Isara just shrugged before gesturing to where I was sitting. "It's really late, so I'll take (L/n)-san home while I'm at it. Got that? Then, it's decided!"

At the finality in his tone, Yuuki sighed, fondly exasperated. "You're quite high-handed, Isara-kun..."

I watched as the two easily interacted with each other. The bond between 'Trickstar' was as strong as ever, even if it was only half of the team. It…kinda made me feel a bit left out. Yeah, I had only known the guys for a few weeks, so it would be silly to think that I would be as close to them as they were to each other. I had gotten to know Akehoshi well enough in the past week, which was great (if not, a little exhausting). But, if I wanted to really become in sync with the guys, then I needed to spend more time with all of them.

With that in mind, I stood up from my seat and clapped my hands, attracting their attention. "Well then, if you guys are staying the night, then I guess I will too!"

“E...E-Eh?!”

I blinked in confusion as Yuuki and Isara froze, gaping at me as their cheeks went as red as a stop light. They looked as if their brains had short circuited and it was taking them some time to reboot. What, were they having a hot flash or something?

"...What? You want to stay overnight, too, (L/n)-chan?" Yuuki asked in a slightly shaky tone. I put my hands in my sweater pockets and shrugged.

"Sure. I have a lot of work to do on your outfits, so it would be easy for me to get them all done here without wasting too much time traveling back and forth to my house." It all sounded perfectly logical to me. I could work on the clothes here while also getting to know Yuuki and Isara better. It was like killing two birds with one stone!

Oddly enough, it seemed like I was the only one who was okay with the plan.

"Y…Y-You can't do that! We’re _boys_ , you know?" Yuuki squeaked, his face seeming to grow more red with every second. "What're you going to do if something happens while we're sleeping in the same room?"

 _‘If something happens?’_ I tilted my head in wonder before realizing what was wrong. Oh, so _that’s_ why he’s worried! Heh, guess I should've realized sooner.

I smiled at Yuuki, lifting up my hand with a peace sign. "Don't worry dude! I don't snore or talk in my sleep, so I shouldn't bother you guys!"

 _“That's not what I meant...” I thought I heard_ Yuuki mumble something as Isara sighed and ruffled the back of his hair, looking troubled.

"Ah, (F/n)-san? The snoring...isn't the problem...” He chuckled lightly while sweat dropping. “It's just that, I don't know what Subaru or Hokuto will say if they find out we stayed overnight with you."

"Why would they care?" What, where they worried that they would feel left out or something? My confusion only grew when they just awkwardly looked away from me instead of answering. Hm~ they were definitely acting weirder than normal. I wonder why?

"Ah, um...look." Isara began with a nervous laugh. "I think your lack of sleep is clouding your judgement, so why don't you just let me take you home so you could get some rest, kay?"

 _"Ha?"_ I tilted my head while crossing my arms. Well... It was true that I was feeling more and more sleepy as time passed, but was it that noticeable?

"Well...I guess so..." I eventually mumbled, grumpy at the fact that they were so adamant about me not staying the night. It wasn't like I was going to be a huge bother or anything. Hmph, well fine! They can just have a BFF sleepover without me then!

Isara sent me an apologetic smile before walking over to help me gather my things. "Sorry (L/n)-san. It'll be better this way. Time to go home~!"

I frowned (not _pouted_ ) up at him, but made no further comment, to which Yuuki sighed in relief. After a few minutes of gathering all of my things, Isara and I were ready to head out.

"See you, Makoto." He nodded as I picked up my bags. "I'll be right back, so look after the place while I'm gone."

"Gotcha." Yuuki nodded back, happily waving goodbye. "Be careful outside in the dark, you two-?!"

“Hm..?” I raised a curious brow when Yuuki had suddenly stopped speaking. Looking closer, I could see his face go alarmingly pale as his eyes shot towards the door of the practice room. I perked up when I heard and saw the door begin to open. The previously soundless hinges creaked ominously to reveal the one behind it.

[He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/3/35/Izumi_Sena_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223072017) had messy gray hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. He stood in a lax, yet haughty way and I could sense an intimidating aura exude from him like heat from a furnace. Whoa, what the heck was another student doing here so late at night?! I was sure it was just Yuuki, Isara, and I! Though now that I think about it, he also looked familiar. Where had I seen him before?

The mystery guy’s eyes impassively scanned the room before they stopped and brightened when they settled on Yuuki, who looked as if he just spilled coffee on Satan himself.

"Yuu-kun." He spoke low and fondly, a strange smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "How could you run off like that. It hurts, you know?"

"Geh!? I…I-Izumi-san!" Yuuki yelped, jumping back from the guy before hiding behind us. Man, I hadn't seen him this freaked out since he learned that Oogami was going to train him! I could feel him shaking like a leaf...

"What's with that reaction?" "Izumi-san" wondered with a playful pout. "You look like you've seen a ghost. That's sooo annoying~♪"

The soft chuckle that he let out shot a cold shiver through my body. _Ugh, who the hell is this guy? He's kind of creepy...and that laugh, I felt like I’ve heard it before too._ I tense as the guy closed the door and began to make his way towards us. Seeing this, Isara was quick to get in front of Yuuki and I. Even though I couldn’t see his face, I could tell that he was giving him a hard look.

"Woah there, who're you?" He demanded sternly, the "Student Council" member in him shining through in defense. "This lesson room is rented out by "Trickstar", so outsiders aren't allowed inside!"

"Hmm~?" The guy hummed lowly, his light blue eyes narrowing into cold slits of ice at the interruption. "Look, I don't have any business with you, so could you stop butting in? Besides, you're younger than me, right? Could you speak with a little more respect? Cocky kids like you won't survive in this Yumenosaki Academy, y'know?"

His smirk was condescending, like a cat leering at a small mouse. "...Or would you rather have me to crush you underneath my foot like some maggot? ♪"

“Ggh?!” Isara seemed shocked at the guy’s aggressive attitude while I felt my hackles raise. Wow, who pissed in his coffee-

 _‘Wait a minute…’_ I frowned, feeling the pieces of my memory click together like a puzzle. This guy, with his attitude and sharp tongue. I remember hearing them not to long ago. Yeah…yeah, that’s right! I’ve met this guy before!

It was over a week ago, after I had arrived at the school gates. Unfortunately, I had also ran into some trouble of my own...

* * *

“Dude, how many times do I have to tell you?” I could feel my teeth grind in irritation as I glared up at the man in front of me. “I. Am. A. Student. Here! I transferred in a week ago!”

“And how many times do I have to tell _you_ that there’s no way a girl would be in Yumenosaki’s Idol Department?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes at me with crossed arms. “As if I’d believe that. What, do you think I was born yesterday?”

“Well considering your lack of developed brain cells, I’d have to say yes.” I snapped, trying to ignore the grumbles of the crowd behind me. I had literally been arguing with this dude for the past twenty minutes! Now I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but I was pretty sure the whole school knew that I was the new transfer student as well as female. But since he was apparently living under a freakin’ _rock_ , he refused to allow me in on the basis that I wasn’t even a student here!

So now we were at a stalemate, with me trying to get it through his thick skull that I did go to school here and that if we wasted anymore time, we were _all_ going to be late!

“Ugh~!” I could hear somebody grown behind me in irritation. “Oi, can you guys hurry it up-“

“SHUT UP!” The gate guy and I rounded on him at the same time. My nerves were already bad enough, and I did _not_ need some other jerk to make them worse!

The guy wilted under our combined glares, and wisely kept his mouth shut. Nodding in satisfaction, I turned back, pulling out my student I.D and Handbook. “Look! It literally says I’m in the “Producer”/”Idol” course right here! What more do you need?”

“That could easily be a counterfeit.” He waved it off, having the audacity to look just as annoyed with the situation as I was. “You think this isn't the first time some crazy fan girl tried to sneak in so she could see one of the idols? The last time we let one slip through our guard, she stole all their left indoor shoes! Just the left ones! Besides, you’re not even wearing the school uniform! You’d think you’d put more effort into that when you did so much for the ID.”

“While I admit, that’s some advance crazy right there, that has nothing to do with me!” I slammed my hands on the counter top, in an effort to not flip him off instead. “Just contact Sagami-sensei or whoever and they’ll vouch for me!”

“You want me to bother the teachers for such a trivial matter? Not a chance-!”

“Ah, I was wondering what the holdup was…” Oh great, who is it now? I turned towards the irate voice behind me to give them a piece of my mind, but stopped when I met a pair of piercing light blue eyes. “What exactly is going on here?”

 _‘Man, how many gray-haired guys attend school here???’_ I couldn’t help but wonder, eyeing his messy hair. Home boy looked like he could be on the cover of an "Abercrombie and Finch 'magazine. I know there would be no shortage of good-looking guys at an idol school, but something about the way he carried himself and dressed made him appear more like a professional entertainer than the rest of the guys here.

“Hey, you.” The guy suddenly shot towards me, looking mildly annoyed. “Uh, what was your name again? The transfer student…”

“Er, well my name is-“

“Well, not like it really matter what your name is.”

…Oh wow, okay then you rude ass bit-

I pressed my lips together tightly, making sure that my thoughts didn’t come spilling out. Just calm down (F/n)…you didn’t want to make a bigger scene than you already have. Don't call anymore attention to yourself

Ignorant of my blooming distaste for him, the guy continued talking in an obnoxiously condescending manner. “What’re you having so much trouble with that it’s holding up the rest of us, huh? Some kind of problem~? If you’re going to take so long, then let other people go first. My homeroom teacher’s really annoying when people are late, you know?”

“Oh, I’m so sowwy for inconveniencing you,” I drawled with as much sarcasm as I could muster. “But this jerk is the reason why we’re all stuck here, so if you wanna complain then do it to him!”

"Hey! Watch the tone!" gate guy snapped, but I just stuck my tongue out in response. I don't have to watch nothin'! Bleh~

“Ho~?” Grey haired guy glanced over towards gate guy who tried not to shrink under his scrutinizing gaze (geez, just one look from him could cut your self-esteem in half). “Oh, I see now. The one in charge of checking people in is a newbie, huh? So they don’t know recognize your face or information…”

“You’ve won the Double Jeopardy!” I threw my hands up in exasperated relief. Finally, someone who was listening to me! Too bad it had to come from _him_ …

“In a bind because of lack of common sense? How stupid is that? So annoying! Don’t they have any brains?” The guy scoffed , much to the gate guy’s affront.

“Oi, watch it kid! I’m just trying to do my job." He frowned, taping the counter in irritation. "Besides, you of all people should know that there are no girl’s in the Idol Course!”

 _‘So he is an Idol…’_ I gave the grey-haired guy a side glance. _‘Not that, that’s such a surprise.’_

“Ugh, it’s like I’m surrounded by _idiots_.” He sighed, placing a hand to his forehead in mock weariness (I was suddenly reminded of Scar when he was talking to the hyenas).“It’d be so much better if they'd just hurried up and died, you know~?

 _‘Wow, who pissed in his coffee?’_ I sweat-dropped at the casual disrespect that he showed. He made it seem like everything was only an inconvenience to him and him alone.

“I see, so you have it rough too huh, transfer student?” He turned to me with a honeyed smile. “Poor you, stuck in this unfortunate situation. Alright, alright~♪ I’ll help you out, so you’d better be eternally grateful, okay?”

Even a deaf person could tell that his words were more mocking than comforting. I felt my eye twitch, suddenly overcome with the urge to kick him in the shin. I don’t care if he helps me out or not, he was definitely going on my shit list. Right after gate guy…

“Hello? Check in person?” He walked over, making sure to get into gate guy's face as he leaned against the counter. “As you can see, I’m a student here but If you want to really confirm it, I can show you my ID or this magazine with my gravure photo~”

 _‘Does he seriously carry that thing around with him…’_ I sweat-dropped, watching as he pulled out the magazine with his face and name boldly plastered all over it. Izumi Sena huh? And he was a model as well as an idol? Quite the talented fellow we got here.

“I can see just fine…” gate guy growled and Sena just shrugged dismissively, putting the magazine away.

“Well, I don’t care either way.” He smirked before placing a hand on my shoulder, much to my annoyance. He better watch his hand before I bite it. “I guarantee that this girl is also a student at Yumenosaki Academy, so won’t you let us through?”

“W…W-What?!” He sputtered, looking between the two of us in suspicion. “But, she can’t actually be a student here!”

“Oh, but she is.” Sena was quick to snap back, tone becoming more mocking. “If you’d just called your boss to make sure, this would have been solved right away, right? It’d be a problem if it got this crowded every single morning, after all. You should do your job right without having to be told by a kid like me~! There’s nothing as pathetic as an adult being lectured by a kid, you know?”

“T…T-Tch!”

 _‘Oh man, somebody call 911 ‘cause there’s been a murder!’_ Y’know, I couldn’t help but feel a little bad for gate guy. Imagine being roasted by a kid in front of the whole school like this (I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to fight the dude. Hell, I wanted to fight him too).

“Alright, we’re going through then. That’s not a problem, right, newbie~♪” Sena continued to throw shade as he guided me through the gate. “Well transfer student, isn't this great? Now you won't be stopped while checking in and hold up the line again, right? Everyone got their happy ending with smiles all around, huh~♪”

“Well I wouldn’t say everybody…” I turned to see gate guy who was red in the face, looking at us (or more accurately him) indignantly. Sena also looked and chuckled derisively at the sight.

“See you, check-in newbie. Keep up the good work, kay~? ♪” He made sure to call back, giving a mock salute. I couldn't help but flinch at the curse(s) gate guy let out in response. Well, somebody was making it on a lot of people's "shit lists" today, huh...

We walked a bit further before I stopped, batting his hand away from my shoulder. He stopped as well, looking down at me in annoyance. While I didn’t like this guy and his attitude, he did help me out in the end. The least I could do is thank him.

“Er, thanks…for y’know, helping me out.” I muttered, trying to sound as amiable as possible. Perhaps seeing at how I failed spectacularly at that, he scoffed before leaning down to look me in the eyes.

“Oh please, you don’t need to thank me. I only did this for my own benefit.” Sena sneered and I resisted the urge to step back. His eyes reminded me of flints of ice and the smirk on his face could rival the Grinch’s. “It takes all of my energy just to get rid of the bothersome pebbles that get in my way, you know. So you should take care not to become one of those bothersome pebbles, got that transfer student~♪”

And with that, the guy sauntered away without another word. I watched him disappear into the school, tightening my grip on the strap to my bag. Ugh, what a jerk. I hoped I’d never run into him again.

* * *

 _‘Fate sure does work in mysterious ways…’_ I couldn’t help but grimace, on edge at his familair cold stare. What could someone like him have anything to do with Yuuki? Perhaps also curious, Isara slightly turned to address him.

"...Hey, Makoto." He asked slowly, clearly agitated by Sena's attitude. "Do you know this guy?"

Yuuki, who had been trying his darnedest to put enough distance between each other, twitched at the question before letting out an anxious sigh.

"...Remember when I said I was caught up with _'a kinda troublesome person’ earlier?'_ " He began, fiddling with the cuffs of his blazer. "Well, this is that person. He’s a member of 'Knights', one of the strongest “Units” in Yumenosaki... Izumi Sena-san."

 _'Wait a minute, "Knights"?!'_ I gasped, looking over to the smirking Sena. During my time at Yumenosaki, I had decided to learn up on the many 'Units' at the school and the threat that they could pose to 'Trickstar'. Out of all that I had learned about, three groups were placed on my _'Avoid at all cost or face immediate destruction.'_ list: The #1 "Unit" "fine" which was headed by the student council president (who was also out on a sick leave), Kiryu's Unit "Akatsuki" (whom we would be facing at the 'S1'), and the now mentioned "Kinghts" who's leader had gone MIA some time ago, leaving them with four active members. This didn't disadvantage them though, as they still proved to be a formidable group, taking down "Units" left and right. Just our luck...

I stared at Sena in a new, wary light. I knew from out first encounter that he was someone you didn't want to mess with, and Yuuki's reaction to him only confirmed that. It practically screamed that he was nothing but trouble.

"Yuuki-kun," I whispered towards him. "How do you know this gu-?"

"Hey, can you not mumble between yourselves?" Sena purposefully cut me off with a snap. "So annoying!"

When he saw that he had our attention, he adapted a satisfied look before turning to gaze at Yuuki with thinly veiled adoration.

"Don't be so cold, I just came to cheer on my cute underclassman." He explained in what he probably thought was a friendly tone, but it only served to put me on edge even more. "'Cause you've been running away, Yuu-kun. How terrible, I'm hurt~♪"

 _'_ ** _You'd_** _have to be the terrible one to have someone run away from you in fear like this...'_ I bit my tongue to keep from saying that out loud. This guy just seriously rubbed me the wrong way. Perhaps it was the arrogant way that he spoke to people, like we were annoying flies. Maybe it was the way that his mere presence seemed to close in on Yuuki like a vice, shrinking him down until he was hunched over and withdrawn? Whatever it was, I just wanted him to hurry up and go away. Unfortunately, thing never quite end up how I want it to.

"Just this once, I thought I'd give you some advice. I don't know why you're so determined, but..." [Sena ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/d/df/%28Upperclassman%27s_Devotion%29_Izumi_Sena_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20171025220746)began with a calm start, though the narrowing off his eyes and the edge to his smile proved that his so called 'advice', wasn't going to be good. "Since Yuu-kun has zero talent, it's useless working so hard as an idol, so why don't you just _quit_ already?"

Shock ran through me as if I were electrocuted. I almost couldn't believe my ears. Did this jerk just say what I think he just said?

"Yuu-kun, your only merit is your appearance. Getting rid of those ugly glasses, hopes, and dreams, and going back to being a model would only benefit you." Sena went on with no care to how sharp and awful his words were. "That fact that you quit in the first place, and without telling me at that..."

He took a step closer, and well all took one back. Seeing the reaction, his smirk widened a little. "Everyone was so sad and inconvenienced y'know~? There's no real excuse for that, don't you think? A guy who just runs from his problems will never do anything successfully. Haven't I been saying this over and over again?"

Yuuki flinched, looking down at the floor miserably. I could see Isara grit his teeth in irritation, while I could feel my own grow the longer I heard this guy speak. He was just as unpleasant as he was when I first met him!

"Come back. You look beautiful, because Yuu-kun was given just one gift from the Gods. And yet you abandoned that to do something nobody wanted you to do. Isn't that a waste of your life and your gift?" Sena sighed and shook his head piteously, like a disappointed parent. "Those inane things that you said, about needing a heart to model and bout needing dreams and wishes and friends...you don't need that _crap_. All you just need to be beautiful, and the old Yuu-kun _was_ beautiful."

Sena's frown then morphed into a nasty sneer, voice reprimanding. "Now, I can't even bear to see you. You're such a disappointment. I'm truly let down."

Oho _ho_! This guy was _seriously_ pushing it _._ The room felt hot and stuffy with tension, or maybe that was just the blood rushing to my head? The more I had to hear this jack ass continue to berate Yuuki, the more I wanted to scream. No wonder he had such low expectations in himself. Who needs enemies when you were surrounded by toxic "friends" like _him_?!

Sena switched his expressions at the drop of the hat, his aggression morphing into a faux comfort and affection that made my stomach churn unpleasantly. I felt like puking, and the only way that would make me feel better is if I could do so right on his shoes.

"But, it's not too late." He spoke with a snake like sweetness, taking a few steps closer to Yuuki and holding out his hand, as if gesturing for him to take it. "Stop playing around and come back to the modeling world. Yuu-kun is a beautiful puppet, dressed up and dazzling! But...when a puppet begins to move and squirm of its own will, it's disgusting, isn't it~?"

Now _that_ was the last freakin’ straw! I stepped forward, the curses on my tongue threatening to erupt like a geyser. But before I could get even a single syllable out, Yuuki had darted his arm in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

“Wha-?!” I snapped my head up to demand why he stopped me, but when I saw the grim determination in his emerald green eyes, my words fizzled out. He kept his gaze trained on Sena, stance straightening in defiance.

"...I'm _not_ playing around. I'm being serious." He stated with a sternness I never heard from him before. Even Sena looked taken aback for a moment before his face fell disapprovingly.

"... _Ha?_ " He grumbled, voice low and warning. Yuuki let out a pent-up sigh in response, as if he were bracing for what he was about to say and do.

"In that place, I couldn't feel alive." He began, his fists clenching by his sides. "But with 'Trickstar', it's the opposite. For the first time in my empty life, I had something I could treasure! I absolutely don't want to lose that. I never want to live while my heart is dying inside, ever again."

I could see Isara staring at him with a pained fondness. It was sad and awful that Yuuki had to feel this way, and the indignant anger that I felt for him only confirmed that. But, it was also sweet and touching that he cared for the guys in ‘Trickstar’ so much. That they were able to become a source of happiness for him...

Sena, on the other hand, didn't look so pleased about it.

"Hmm...?" His tone was flat, eyes darkening in dismay as he began to walk over to the door. "Well...that's fine, whatever. You won't be able to do anything, so just fail and come crawling back in frustration. You can do it earlier or later, y'know? Go ahead and waste your time, even though I warned you."

Sena stopped before turning to send us an icy smile. "Taking a detour is fine. Even though you can't run away from my talent and your fate, you know?"

I tried hard to keep my anger in check. I really, _really_ did. But this guy’s shitty attitude had finally ground down my last nerve.

"Hey!" I barked out, eyes narrowing in on him like an angry bee’s stinger. "Don't think you can just waltz in here, talk shit to Yuuki-kun, and just leave like that! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Exactly!" Isara joined in, sounding equally as pissed as I was. "What the hell are you trying to do, just barging in out of nowhere and giving him a piece of your mind?"

Sena looked at us in obvious contempt while Yuuki looked surprised, as if he wasn't expecting us to get angry on his behalf. What did he expect? That we were just going to let this guy go without giving him a piece of _our_ mind?

"I don't know what your relationship with Yuuki-kun is, but you have absolutely _no_ right to talk to him like that!" I know all too well how much words can hurt, how they can make you feel like the lowest of the low. To feel _useless_. So...so for him to say such awful things so carelessly like that was unacceptable! "So why don't _you_ just shut the hell up already?!"

"(F/n)-chan's right! This guy here has been trying his best and even if it isn't enough, we'll be there to fill in the gaps!" Isara nodded as he walked over to Yuuki and clapped a strong, supporting hand on his shoulder while still directing a glare at Sena. "Makoto isn't _'a beautiful puppet'_ , he's starting to live as a human being! Don't you dare get in his way!"

"...Isara-kun...(L/n)-chan..." Yuuki whispered, eyes appearing a little misty.

On the opposite end, Sena looked close to spitting venom. He made as if he were going to walk over and cuss us out, but he reigned back his anger to the point where he just sent us dark looks.

"Hmmm. Hey, you two sure are hot-blooded. It's annoying." He spoke coldy. "Even if he tries his best, just passion won't be enough to make it in the idol industry. Reality's cold, and when the numbers win out, his heart'll break."

Sena moved his gaze from us to Yuuki, who stiffened at his attention. "When you've learned your lesson, hurry up and come back. You're always welcome, Yuu-kun... _even though I thought you were like a younger brother..._ "

 _‘…?’_ For just a moment, I could’ve sworn his scowled softened with something that looked like sadness. The odd expression came and went so fast, that I was sure it was just the trick of the light. He then turned to give me a dark look and spoke lowly.

“Looks like you’ve just made the mistake of becoming a bothersome pebble, transfer student… _Don't say I didn't warn you._ ”

And with the ominous statement, Sena clicked his tongue and left the room, slamming the door behind him. We all flinched at the loud noise before Yuuki slumped in on himself with a tired sigh.

"Izumi-san…just said what he wanted to say, and left...?" He looked perplexed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Man, what's up with that guy? Just what did he want?"

"I'm just glad he’s finally gone..." I muttered, glaring so hard at the door that I was surprised I didn’t set it on fire. Good freakin’ riddance. “Don’t believe a single thing that jerk said Yuuki-kun!”

"Yeah man. He was just trying to get into your head and mess with you." Isara gave a firm nod, before sending Yuuki a comforting smile. ""Knights" won't be participating in 'S1', so they're neither our friends of enemies. We shouldn’t have to worry about them, alright?"

I nodded approvingly to Isara’s words, but something in the pit of my stomach told me that this wasn’t going to be the last we see of Sena or "Knights", especially with what he said at the end there…

Isara gave us a thumbs up, looking confident and assuring. "We don't have to worry about unnecessary stuff like that guy. Whether we like it or not, the 'S1' will be held in a week and it'll be a crucial moment for us. On the big stage, we'll show him that your choice wasn't a mistake! Right, Makoto?"

* * *

_Yuuki looked up at Isara’s smiling face and (F/n)'s determined one, feeling his heart that once felt cold and constricted in the face of Izumi warm and calm. He always appreciated these moments of support as before he met "Trickstar", stuff like this was far and few between._

_When he was with "Trickstar", his dear friends, he felt wanted and needed and the fact that they believed in him so strongly only served to heighten his resolve. He would not let them down. He would try his best and show everyone that he could stand on his own two feet proudly._

_Yuuki smiled, feeling his eyes sting as he gave a happy chuckle. His resolve was now stronger than ever. "Yeah..."_

* * *

_**Ah, rewriting this chapter reminded me of how much I wanted fight Izumi when he was introduced~! Homie better check himself before Reader starts throwing out hands for discounts! ʕง•`ᴥ´•ʔง** _

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	19. Execution From Chaos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the long anticipated "S1" has finally arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally goin' to war my dudes! ʕง•`ᴥ´•ʔง
> 
> Disclaimer!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

**_Chapter 19: Execution From Chaos!_ **

* * *

_"Tomorrow is the big day, the "S1"."_

Hidaka looked each of us in the eye, face holding nothing but pure determination. Just as he said, we now had only so many hours before we put our weeks long plan into motion. I couldn’t speak for the other guys, but I was nervous as all hell. The imposing figure of the "S1" seemed to loom over us like an impenetrable wall, causing a nauseous knot in my gut.

Hidaka, possibly seeing our collective jitters, remained cool and composed as he addressed us firmly. "I'm sure everyone is anxious because the crossroads of our lives are nearing. But I want everyone to go home and rest just for tonight. The body is the foundation of an idol. Especially for Isara and Yuuki, and you as well, (L/n)..."

"E…E-Eh?" I gave Hidaka a curious glance. Why was he including me as well? The guys needed way more rest than I did.

"That's right, it seems you've been doing excessive work…" He pointed out, and I couldn’t help but shift a little at the disapproving shine in his eyes. I didn't _think_ I was doing excessive work. Sure, I had been pulling some all-nighters in order to get the guys’ uniforms done in time, but I considered that to be a necessary sacrifice. I didn't have time to screw around if I wanted to keep up with that and my actual schoolwork.

"It'll be problematic if anyone collapses during the actual performance." He went on, this time addressing everyone. "I'll have you sleep in your own beds back home even if it means having to tie you up in the process."

"I know." Isara sighed, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve some tension in it. "We've done all that we could in this week and squeezed in all the practice we could manage. If that still doesn't cut it, then it just means that's the level we're at. We'll be defeated. No, it's only when we've done everything we can that we feel a sense of accomplishment."

"But...you can't help but feel a little worried right?" I couldn't help but comment, a small frown on my face. "I mean, I have faith that you guys will do it, but just that fact that there's so much on the line is pretty scary..." Ugh, just the thought of performing up there with the guys made me want to faint from stress.

Isara sent me a mild smile before giving a blasé shrug. "I'm not feeling uneasy. All that's left is to actually reveal the results of our hard work on stage."

Huh, well when he put it like that it did relieve some of the tension. Essentially, it was like ripping the band aid off or canon balling into a pool. To get over the initial fear, you had to take the first step. After that, the rest should follow naturally…

Isara laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, eyes blazing with resolve as he pumped his fist with his other hand. "Let's do our best, guys!"

"Yeah..." Yuuki eventually spoke, and though his own smile was a bit wobblier than Isara’s, it still held the same amount of resolve. "I'm still trembling, though...There's no point in complaining about it this late in the game. We're going to fight against the student council and come out as winners. In order to accomplish that, we've shed blood, sweat, and tears. I'll make sure our efforts aren't in vain. Let's do our best. We're going to change this Yumenosaki Academy by our own hands!"

I smiled softly at this, glad that Yuuki was finally starting to work on his lack of self-esteem. I still couldn't believe that such a cheerful and sweet guy like him had to be surrounded by toxic people like Sena, but now I was determined to make it so he didn't even have to think about that jerk. Only good vibes, love, and support will be coming his way!

While the guys and I were filled with jitters at the up and coming battle, Akehoshi seemed to be the only one who was completely at ease.

"There's no need to get so fired up~!' He chimed from where he was sitting, tilting the legs of his chair back and forth absently. "We're only going to get tired if we start getting nervous now."

Sparkles practically shined in his blue eyes as he stopped rocking and turned to look at Hidaka excitedly. "Let's show everyone the two-person comedy act we've practiced in order to calm our nerves~☆ Alright, Hokke~ your turn! I'm so excited~♪"

"Don't just pass the conversation to me." Hidaka shot back, crossing his arms disapprovingly. "I'm not going to be doing any comedy. There is a high likelihood that you'll hardly get any sleep tonight if it turns out to be a hit and you can't stop laughing from it."

"Well dang, when you say it like that, it really makes me wanna hear it..." I raised a brow, now honestly curious as to what type of comedy (if there was any) Hidaka had under his sleeve.

"Ahaha. That sounds interesting!" Akehoshi cheered, looking eager as well. "Your jokes are well-executed, Hokke~☆"

"I'm not joking..." Hidaka sighed when he realized that there wasn't any point. "In any case, it wouldn't hurt to do something in preparation for tomorrow. Form a circle, everyone."

We followed his orders, forming a tight circle. Hidaka looked each of us in the eye before he held out his hand, forming a peace sign. It took me a few moments to realize what he was doing, but when I did I couldn’t help but smile. Even if it was a little cheesy, it never failed to pump me up!

Isara still looked a bit confused at the action, but when he saw us also hold out our hands with smiles on our faces, he caught on quite quickly.

Together, all five of us made the shape of a star. Just the action of doing so seemed to strengthen our connection with each other even more.

"Follow me, Akehoshi, Isara, Yuuki, and you too, (L/n)..." Hidaka intoned, eyes and tone filled with a resolve that we all possessed. "We'll definitely come out as winners tomorrow."

"Of course!" Akehoshi cheered, moving so that his arms were now wrapped around Yuuki and my shoulders in an enthusiastic hug. "Everything we've been doing up until now has been for that purpose~☆"

While I began to lightly jab him in the side in order to be released, Yuuki did the opposite and happily tightening his grip on him. "Let's do our best and send the student council a flying punch!" He cheered, raising a fist in the air while I just sighed.

"To be honest, with hyperactive forces of nature like you two, we shouldn't have any trouble with dealing with the student council." I mumbled as Isara let out a small chuckle.

"This really does feel pretty exciting, huh~?" He hummed, a rather nostalgic look settling upon his face. "It's been a while since we last had a performance, so I'm just planning on having a blast~♪"

"I heard our "Unit" outfits (L/n) has been making by hand will be completed tomorrow too." Hidaka added and I gave a thumbs up in return.

"Yessir~ All I have to do is add some finishing touches and I should be completely done with them by tomorrow." I had to admit that while it had been tough to work on their outfits, it was surprisingly fun. I never thought much about sewing before, but this whole experience had opened my eyes to it. Still, I would appreciate more time to work on any costumes I might do in the future...as well as a sewing machine (I wonder if I could ask my Grandma to send me her old one from back home?).

Hidaka sent me a smile, nodding in affirmation. "I can't wait to see the final product...I guess I'll be able to sleep peacefully and dream happily tonight."

Akehoshi looked even more energetic at the news and he quickly moved to grasp both Yuuki and my hands. Man, this dude had a grip of iron and the strength of a gorilla!

"Our dreams are infinite! We're definitely gonna win~!" He cheered before lifting our hands high up into the air. "Hip hip hooray~☆"

"Hey, I’d appreciate it if you _didn’t_ tear my arm off!" My stilted words were drowned out by their cheering. Isara and Hidaka looked on, the latter more disapproving of the ruckus than the former who just chuckled fondly. To the outside observer, we probably looked like children who were playing around while being watched by their parents.

"Hm. It's the night before the battle, and yet it's so lively in here." A familiar voice chuckled, clearly entertained by the whole thing as well.

We all collectively jumped and whipped our heads towards the direction of a suspiciously darkened corner of the lesson room. The owner of the voice soon showed itself, walking from out of the shadows in a rather dramatic fashion, like the extra vampire that he was.

"It's reassuring to see you all smiling before a nearly certain death, kukuku~♪" Sakuma remarked, looking at us with those charmed red eyes of him.

“S…S-Sakuma-senpai?!" I wondered, alternating between the man himself and the corner. Well _that_ wasn’t creepy at all . "Where the hell did you come from? Have…have you been standing in that corner this whole time?"

"Yeah~!" Akehoshi chimed in, though not looking nearly as disturbed by his presence as the rest of us. "This soundproof lesson room's been locked up properly, so how did you get in here?"

"Did you forget I'm a vampire?" He simply answered back, as if that was all the explanation he needed to give to make sense. "Locked rooms are pointless before me. Or, so I'd like to say, but I just have a replica of the master key I created back when I was a mischievous young boy~♪"

_'Figures...’_ _I sweat-dropped._ _‘The vampire has a skeleton key. How fitting...'_

"In any case, by the look of things, you all seem fairly calm and collected for a ‘Unit’ performing tomorrow..." He lightly observed, before turning a contrastingly serious look towards Hidaka in particular. "I take it that you've been conserving your energy to its full capacity? You've become very trustworthy, but can I expect great things from you, “Trickstar”? ♪"

Undeterred, Hidaka acknowledge the question with a proud and assured nod. "Of course. We're indebted to you for the past two weeks...Sakuma-senpai. Quite frankly, I didn't expect you to directly support us like this."

He then gave a low and respectful bow to which we quickly followed as well. Despite his unorthodox and clearly sadistic way of doing thing, Sakuma did help us out immensely, and for that, I was grateful.

"Neither words nor actions can express how grateful we are." Hidaka acknowledge, tone filled with nothing but respect. "We cannot thank you enough."

"There's no need for that, I haven't done anything that deserves your thanks. A slight push on the back was all I gave." Sakuma waved off, a mild smile coming to his face as he looked down at us. "Seeing such energetic youngsters makes me feel alive again. In fact, I should be the one thanking you all~♪"

We straightened up with curious looks. What did he mean by that? What was he thanking _us_ for?

As if reading our minds, Sakuma continued to speak.

"You've all originally had good qualities, like a sprout brimming with hope. It would have been a real pity if the student council were to trample over it, right underneath everyone's noses, you see. I'm tired of seeing the same sight over and over again..." He explained, tone becoming more weighted while shadows eclipsed his eyes for a moment. "Youngsters like you will only continue to be righteously robbed of their worth and hidden away...Don't you feel irritated at the thought?"

Well of course we did! That was the main reason why they were initiating this "Coup d’état" in the first place. Still, what was Sakuma getting at?

"It's a loss for Yumenosaki Academy, for the idol industry--no, for human society." He went on, a rare look of visible distaste tinting his expression. "It would be foolish to dirty such a treasure…To toss it in a landfill where it will rot for all eternity. Moreover, this is also my atonement."

"...Atonement?" I couldn’t help but ask, staring up at him questioningly. "What do you mean? What are you... _atoning_ for?"

Sakuma hummed at my question and turned to look out a nearby window somewhat wistfully. His eyes were slightly dazed, as if his mind were off in another world while his body was still here with us.

"I...was once called a member of the "Five Oddballs", the incarnation of evil." He began, tone as far away as his look was.

 _'The "Five Oddballs"...'_ I furrowed my brow slightly. That was another named that came up often. I had learned a little bit about the group, but most of the information I gathered were rumors and pretty crazy ones at that. I mean, yeah with a name like the "Five Oddballs", you were sure to be dealing with some odd ducks, but I had trouble believing some of their more enigmatic antics. None the less, I was still mystified by the infamous group of five and being in front of one of their remaining members was pretty sobering. If even half of the rumors about them were true, then it’s no surprise why they were such a formidable group in their prime…

"While I was fooling around as I pleased, I realized that Yumenosaki Academy was warping into a crucible of chaos and corruption." Sakuma continued, giving a wane smile. "The one who brought punishment upon those who were "evil" and stripped Yumenosaki Academy of its peace, was none other than the student council. Just like they had done to you all here..."

He chuckled, his amusement wry and somehow pitying. "A student council…like a messiah who had the power to grant the wishes of the students who were lost in the desire to oppress my comrades and I…it once existed, but not anymore. History will always repeat itself, and that is the truth. It was inevitable that you are now standing up to an arrogant tyrant and his student council…"

"Sakuma-senpai...what do you mean?" Hidaka questioned, looking fascinated with his words. We all were, really. Hushed and enraptured as we listened to his story…"Are…you saying that the Student Council are what led to your initial downfall...?"

"…That's right. In order to reform the corrupted Yumenosaki Academy, the student council increased its constriction and enforced the iron morals of the school." He answered, turning from the window to look at us with serious eyes. "As a result, this academy has been cleaned thoroughly to the point that it's stifling to breathe. However, it has become peaceful here. Therefore, this is the situation we "Five Oddballs" have been waiting for."

"What you've been waiting for...?" Yuuki wondered out loud as he and Akehoshi traded curious looks.

"While we did whatever we wanted, sitting cross-legged on the brilliant position called the idol, supported with popularity and fame; we were foolish in our youth." Sakuma shook his head solemnly, as if he were truly repentant of his actions in the past. I had no idea what his attitude was like when he was younger, but it had to be pretty bad for it to haunt him like this...

"It's painful to have you youngsters, who have committed no fault, clean up after us. Therefore, I've done everything I can to help you." His crimson eyes were earnest as he placed his hand to his chest in a regal sort of way, as if pledging an unbreakable vow. "I shall assist you in defeating the student council at the "S1" tomorrow. However, I want you to believe me when I say this: By no means, am I participating out of hatred towards the student council for oppressing us...nor am I doing so to regain our glory. We are not so shameless as to gloss over the justice we were served long ago..."

For the time that I’ve known Sakuma, he always had the knowing look on his face, as if he were in control of everything around him. He seemed to never run out of mischievous smiles or mysterious taunts. Now though, as he stood before us, he was expressing nothing but the honest truth. He genuinely wanted to end this, once and for all...

"I'm...tired of the power struggle. I no longer enjoy the firing of guns, as it comes with such youthful vigor." He went on, sounding world weary. "Therefore, there is a clear distinction. At the same time, you'll change the school...Yumenosaki Academy will take on a new form, the sight that we curious aged ones wish to see."

Finally, Sakuma's smile came back, though it looked much more genuine than the others before it (I couldn’t help but like how… _soft_ it made his face seem at the moment). "I'm entrusting this to you all. Please, move the hand of the clock which has stopped moving for a long time. Tell us your dreams in the form of a song-- _a performance!_ "

“Trickstar” and I looked up at Sakuma with determined eyes. "Yes, Sakuma-senpai!" We chorused together, the weight of our impending actions not dampening our resolve in the slightest.

Sakuma's faith in “Trickstar” was clear as day, and I knew that they would try their damndest to not fail his expectations. The battle of the ages laid at the horizon, and as soon as they entered it there would be no turning back. At this moment, all I felt was an anticipation so intense that it gave me goosebumps. Because this was finally their chance to achieve their dreams...to become the stars in that vast, navy blue sky above us.

Tomorrow would mark the beginning and the end, of a _**Revolution**_.

* * *

A lone individual sat at a wooden table, furiously scribbling on various stacks of paper that seemed to tower over him like makeshift mountains. The deep silence of the room was quickly shattered by the modest sound of a ringtone. Alerted by this, the young man gave a tired sigh and switched the pen in his hand for his phone. He didn't even bother to look at the caller ID to see who it was, flicking open the device and slightly leaning back in his chair.

"This is Hasumi Keito. Speak." He demanded in a no-nonsense manner which didn't seem to deter the one on the opposite line, if the childish giggles coming from the speakers didn't say otherwise.

 _"Hello? Vice president?"_ Spoke the other voice, tone filled with cheer. _"This is Himemiya Tori. The day for 'S1' has finally arrived, hasn't it~? ♪ The festive day where we, the student council, display our authority to the incompetent general public and those concerned~_ _☆_ _"_

"Himemiya..." Hasumi acknowledge before going straight to business. "What do you have to report?"

 _"Well, nothing’s amiss here at the front of the school gate, or should I say the reception!"_ Himemiya reported in an easy manner, as if he were lounging around rather than managing a big school event. _"Visitors are entering in an orderly fashion and compared to our previous event, it was about the same level as a calculated error. As I thought, the degree of attention the official Yumenosaki Academy's DreamFes have are really high inside and outside~! The gallery in the auditorium is just about to be full and it doesn't look like we'll need to start limiting entry just yet, but visitors will keep on coming, so your instructions to install a large display on the grounds were right on, vice president! Impressive, as always~_ _☆_ _"_

"I see, then everything is running smoothly..." It looked as if a few pounds of stress were lifted off of his shoulders at his companion's words alone. "It's reassuring to see that the crowd control is being well managed."

 _"Yep~! It's just a live performance from the students, and yet there are this many people gathering to watch them~!"_ Himemiya chirped and Hasumi could imagine that the boy was looking over the steadily growing crowd with eager eyes. _"TV reporters and magazine journalists just keep on coming. I'm prioritizing and leading them to good seats, of course~♪"_

Hasumi hummed in approval, idly shuffling through some papers on the table.

 _"The general public are behaving themselves since they'll be kicked out if they cause an unnecessary ruckus. Things are so peaceful here, I can't even consider it a small skirmish with the enemy! It's a magnificent view, really, seeing the crowd bustle like that! Ahh, it feels like I'm watching a mass game_ _☆_ _"_ Himemiya giggled again, though this time it came out a tad ominous than before...

 _"The students within the school seem to be pretty obedient too, surprisingly~!"_ He cooed with a toxic sweetness. _"Since this DreamFes is open to the public, we'll have visitors from outside the school watch from the auditorium, and the students will be watching the battle from their classrooms...It looks like they're making sure to follow that rule~!"_

"Rightfully so. I won't tolerate any tom foolery during this important event." Hasumi quipped coldly, eyes narrowing at the very thought. "Make sure any degenerates who dare to cause a disturbance or punished accordingly."

 _"Okay~! Though, It's pretty anticlimactic right now…"_ Himemiya responded, possibly looking around the crowd once more to spot anything unusual. _"There are some suspicious rumors going around as well, but...things are progressing smoothly right now. Or at least, it feels like they are! That's all for my report. Any questions?"_

"No, if nothing's amiss, then good. All is right in the world." Hasumi gave a tired sigh and rubbed at his temple to rid of his stubborn headache. "Sorry for making you work despite today being a holiday, Himemiya. It seems I'm prone to worrying too much. Eichi is still hospitalized, and it appears Isara will be participating in the upcoming DreamFes as a performer. Therefore, it's troubling that we're lacking in staff. You're being a great help, Himemiya."

" _Heheh~! I don't mind if you compliment me a little bit more~♪"_ He proudly encouraged his upperclassmen, getting an eye roll in return. _"I'll be giving all the annoying work to my manservant, so I'm just taking it easy. Our 'Unit' activities are on hold at the moment because our leader's hospitalized anyway~_ _☆_ _Speaking of which, how about yourself, vice president...? You're supposed to appear in today's DreamFes, so should you be working so hard?"_

"Full authority for "S1" has been passed onto us, so it's the student council's work. We can't afford to cut corners." Hasumi replied, doing well the hide the exhaustion he felt behind a professional cadence. "Considering how I have to deal with the office work, venue security for "S1", keeping in contact with the students and teachers, as well as various other jobs, I'm as busy as a one-armed paper hanger. I'd even want to borrow the hand of a cat. In spite of that, it's not a good idea to take in an uncertain component, meaning we cannot rely on someone else for help. We, the student council, have no choice but to do everything ourselves..."

There was a slight pause before he continued on. "Nevertheless, it appears things are moving smoothly, free of accidents, for the time being. It's another peaceful day at Yumenosaki Academy. Perfect order is kept in place. As long as I'm here standing, I won't let the fools do as they please."

A pensive silenced followed after his words for a few moments before Himemiya's laugh was in lieu. _"…Ahaha, well don't blame me if you overwork yourself and pass out somewhere then~!"_ He cheered, before adding in a poor attempt to be discreet, _"Well, if you end up getting hospitalized like the student council president, then it just means authority will fall automatically to me, so I don't really mind~♪"_

Hasumi could feel his eye twitch in irritation at this but didn’t bother to dwell on it in the end. He had long since gotten used to the 1st year’s rotten attitude…

"You need to learn to hide your ambitions, Himemiya. Although, it's not particularly a bad thing to have one or two, I suppose." He thoughtfully added before continuing on to the subject at hand. "Regardless, my ‘Unit’, “Akatsuki” will be performing in the beginning. I won't be able to move about during the performance, of course...so I want you to stay in the student council room and oversee everything."

 _"Aye aye, sir~♪"_ Saluted the other, sounding as if he were hopping a little in joy. _"Hooray~! Although it's only temporary, I can be at the top of Yumenosaki Academy~_ _☆_ _"_

"You need to learn the importance of being second in charge, Himemiya. I'll be lecturing you should any problems arise, so be sure to perform to the best of your ability."

 _"Yeah, yeah."_ The younger teen waved off his superior’s scolding. _"There's no way problems are going to show up though~! All the students are obeying the rules; they're not baring their fangs or claws at us. I don't even feel or see any signs of a rebellion! This is a piece of cake, I can just lie on my back with my legs outstretched. Ahh, it's so wonderful to have power~_ _☆_ _"_

"Hmph! It'll be too late when there is a "problem", so don't let your guard down even for a second. The student council maintains the security at Yumenosaki Academy...and supervises as well as manages the students; we have a duty and responsibility to consider."

_"Yeah, yeah, I'll just be looking after the livestock cheerfully like usual~_ _☆_ _Break a leg for your performance, too, vice president~♪"_

Hasumi sniffed at the suggestion. "There's no need to for me _"break a leg"_ ; I'll just be cleaning things up as I always do in the office." He answered back, reaching for some more papers that he needed to fill out. "I'll talk to you later, Himemiya. Contact me immediately if anything happens. You absolutely mustn't let your guard down, especially during the time I'm performing at the DreamFes. That would be the moment when insolent fools will be causing a ruckus. Strengthen the security, but don't neglect the office work, either."

He could hear Himemiya groan in distaste at his instructions, not that it bothered him. He couldn't afford to have anything ruin this event, so he wanted nothing to disrupt the order. If Himemiya and his subordinates had a problem with it, then so be it.

 _"Yeah, yeah. Geez, the length of our conversations over the phone aren't that different than usual, huh..."_ The pink haired boy sounded as if he were going to say something else, but the sudden slam of the student council room door startled them both into silence.

"Hasumi-dono!" Said teen quickly whipped his head towards the source of the noise, eyes immediately locking on to the frantic looking boy that was standing there. His light purple eyes were filled with urgency and his long matching colored hair was beginning to spill out from his ponytail.

"My apologies! Please forgive my insolence for stepping into the room without prior permission!" The boy politely apologized, rushing to stand in front of the SC vice-president. "There is big trouble! Hasumi-dono, please come to the auditorium immediately!"

Calming down from his shock, Hasumi could feel a settling dread begin to replace it instead. "...Sorry, Himemiya, I'm going to hang up."

_"H...H-Huh!? What happened? It sounds like something bad!"_

"I don't know, but I'll call you later. It seems there's been an emergency, so I'll keep you up to date with affairs once I've grasped an understanding of the situation at hand." Hasumi ended the call and snapped his phone closed, eyes never leaving the one's of his 'Unit' member.

"...What's the matter, Kanzaki?" He inquired, sensing that something was seriously amiss. "Our performance as "Akatsuki" isn't until an hour later. Didn't I tell you I'll be changing into my outfit in half an hour, so I'll be finishing the work in the office in the meantime? Did something happen?"

"I shall explain later!" Kanzaki shouted in reply before reaching over and grabbing his wrist in a tight grip. "Excuse me, but I will take you there even if it means I will need to do so by force!"

"Woah!" Hasumi practically flew out of his chair and he had to dig his feet into the floor in order to stop the younger boy from dragging him through the halls like a rag doll. "Hey, Kanzaki, don't pull me! I can walk by myself! Sorry, but give me ten seconds. The confidential documents are left on the table and I need to put them away."

"There is no time! Kiryu-dono jumped in and dealt with the situation in an instant, but there is a limit to what he can do alone! We, "Akatsuki", must deal with this together...!" Kanzaki continued to pull in vain, his one-track mind leaving little consideration to anything else that didn’t involve taking his companion to the source of this apparent trouble. "This is surely a crisis in the existence of Yumenosaki Academy! Let us go to the auditorium! Hasumi-dono, the “something" you feared is occurring right now in the current "S1"...!"

* * *

"S...S-Sorry...but...wait a minute...Kanzaki..." Hasumi wheezed, stumbling along after his friend on shaky legs. "I'm not very athletic, so give me 10 seconds to breathe properly. O…O-Or I'll die."

The two teens had practically sprinted through the halls and campus of the school in order to get to the Auditorium. While Hasumi looked as if he were going to keel over if he were to take one more step, Kanzaki was barely, if at all, winded.

"Oh? I did not expect you to be so feeble, Hasumi-dono." He commented lightly, speed walking through the halls of the Auditorium where the sounds of music and cheers could be heard quite clearly. "You should take up martial arts like myself and Kiryu-dono; it is a young man's honor to train oneself...☆"

"Ugh, don't lump me with you muscle-loving maniacs." Hasumi snapped, readjusting his crooked glasses. "It doesn't matter as long as I have a necessary amount of muscle and stamina. However, just what is going on here?"

"A picture is worth a thousand words." Kanzaki replied grimly, finally making it to the entrance of the large room. "Take a good look, Hasumi-dono!"

Hasumi stepped through the doors ways and was greeted by an impossible and chaotic sight.

"Hm...? W-What is this...?" [Hasumi ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/c/cb/%28The_Strict_Leader%29_Keito_Hasumi_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181121090243)gaped, completely dumbfounded and disoriented by the loud rock music that was blaring through the speakers. "Why is there a performance? Which "Unit" is it?!"

And indeed there was! On the stage were four young men who were performing. A macabre purple and black theme was clearly visible, with the rock music that was accompanying painting a frenetic, gothic atmosphere that had the crowd fired up.

It was an amazing sight to see for various reasons, but to Hasumi it was amazing in an unbelievable and terrible way. Why? Well, it was because there _shouldn't_ have been any 'Unit' performing at the moment. How was this possible? What the hell was going on?!

Waves upon waves of bewildered anger assaulted Hasumi nerves the longer who looked at the stage. He lifted a shaky hand to adjust his glasses, mind running a mile a minute.

 _'This isn't good. I need to stay calm, breathe in and out.'_ He followed his thoughts, trying to will himself to stay calm. _'Dealing with unexpected situations are difficult for me, however I don't have time to be gawking at the sight. I have to make a quick decision and handle the situation at hand adequately. Something bad is happening. I cannot afford to mess up.'_

Not one to dawdle, the SC vice-president squared his shoulders and surveyed the area with a keen eye, trying to spot the perpetrators of this nonsense. 'Since many "Units" refused to participate in the "S1" this time around...Only we, "Akatsuki", and the second year "Unit" full of nobodies should be participating.'

"Hmm, that would be "Torikkusuta", the "Yunitto" whose members are in the same class as I." Kanzaki informed the older boy (his heavy accent altering the English that he spoke) while also looking at the stage. "However, the ones who are performing right now is not them. I do not think I have seen them before…just who are they?"

Hasumi hummed in agreement. "Moreover, what is this crowd? The numbers have exceeded the seating capacity for the "auditorium". Something is also obscuring my view. The lighting has been left to a minimum, it's basically pitch black in here. I can't see a thing...!"

Seeing the clear distress on his upper-classmen’s face, Kanzaki's eyes steeled themselves in resolve. "Do not worry Hasumi-dono!" He declared, hand going to his waist in order to unsheathe the sword at his side. "I shall cut open a path to the stage!"

The blade gleamed in the dark fluorescent lighting of the room as he brandished it with stable hands. "Ayee, step back, step back! Make way, those who obstruct our path will be cut down with no mercy!" [He ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/a/a5/%28The_Faithful_Samurai%29_Souma_Kanzaki_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181107033111)demanded, getting quite a few startled looks thrown his way.

Hasumi was quick to stop the other from doing anything _too_ foolish. "Don't cut them down, Kanzaki. How many times do I have to tell you not to swing your sword around in the auditorium for you to understand?" He scolded, his headache from the past coming back with a vengeance (ugh, he needed an ibuprofen _stat_ ). "I've only been overlooking it as compensation for being a member of "Akatsuki", you know?"

"But the katana is the heart of a samurai!" The younger boy declared with great pride, getting a disapproving groan in return.

"You're an _idol_ , not a samurai." He grumbled, before settling back at the matter at hand. "However, this is not the time to bickering...It's discourteous, but we're getting up on stage!"

The two gradually made their way through the dense crowd (which was easy, given the weapon in their possession). Soon, they made it to the stage with Kanzaki taking a running leap on to it.

"I shall climb onto the stage first and pull you up, Hasumi-dono!" He explained, turning and grasping him by the arm. "Now, come!"

"Woah...!" He cried out, feeling a little disoriented at suddenly being yanked on stage. Though grateful, he still sent the younger teen a stern glare for his forceful actions. "You're too rough, repent on your actions. You'll be hearing a lecture from me later, Kanzaki."

While said boy looked to be dreading the impending lecture, Hasumi quickly switched gears and began to advance on the performing 'Unit'. "In any case, _you_! What is this commotion? Performing without authorization is against the school rules! I, the vice president, will reprimand you all! Stop the performance immediately!"

His demands fell on deaf ears, though, and the only one who acknowledged that he even said anything was a familiar looking red head that was not too far away.

"Yo. You sure took your time, Hasumi no Danna." Kuro Kiryu spoke, looking towards his fellow "Unit" members in a calm and composed manner. "Good job rushin' here with no prior preparation whatsoever, but those guys don't seem like the type to listen, even if you shout at them without givin' them a chance to explain."

"Kiryu, you knew that nonparticipants would join this "S1", didn't you?" Hasumi accused with a vexed frown, getting a simple chuckle in return.

"I'm still not satisfied with how the "Dragon King Competition" got ruined, but by duty I'm a member of "Akatsuki" as well. I'll do my job." He explained, sending the other a small smile as he turned to look back towards the commotion. "Besides, you don't have the time to be fussin' over me, do you? Take a good look, the lid coverin' hell has been taken off and those boisterous people are goin' on a fun rampage."

As if to confirm his words, a loud roar resounded throughout the auditorium. Hasumi, now that he was closer, could see the members of the performing 'Unit', and he could feel his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Kuhahaha! Shake to your very core, ignorant fools! We've got this "S1" reserved specially for us!" One Oogami Koga declared, grinning towards the crowd in a vicious, beast like way. "We're not lettin' you go home 'til your eardrums have burst! You better be listenin' to our songs whether it's in your dreams or the afterlife...!"

A sultry chuckle soon followed after, and Hakaze Kaoru sent “Akatsuki” a haughty smirk from where he was standing. "Sorry, vice president. You were taking your sweet time, so we decided to start without you." He called out in a mockingly genial manner. "Just so you know, I'll be making all these girls here mine~♪"

[He ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/3/35/%28Breezy_Player%29_Kaoru_Hakaze_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150625032318)then gripped his microphone and turned back to the crowd with an excited look. "Now, to all the ordinary girls who have come all the way here after a long journey! It's a waste to show the boys in the academy, so I kept it a secret, but let me show you how serious I am! Come and lose your heart to me as much as you want today~☆"

Smitten, many of the girls cried out in response and Hakaze couldn't have looked more in his element at the fact. Another member of his "Unit', however, stayed silent which quickly caught the eye of Oogami.

"Hey, you need to say somethin' too, Adonis!" He demanded, harshly nudging his friend in the shoulder. "It's times like these where the momentum's important, y'know? So roar! Raise your spirits, man!"

The now addressed [Adonis ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/0/0f/%28Silent_Beast%29_Adonis_Otogari_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150625031546)didn't seem affected by his companion's rough actions and instead adjusted his hat and microphone.

"...I'm not very good at talking." He eventually mumbled with a low voice. "I'll make it up by singing, dancing and performing as "UNDEAD"."

Hasumi watched the antics of the three teens with a critical eye, all manners of theories and ideas swirling about his mind. Who are they? Why are they performing and for what purpose? Could it be that they invaded the stage and are planning on occupying it? This and much more only served to aggravate his soon to be migraine/panic attack.

 _'The audience gathered in the "auditorium" probably haven't grasped the abnormal situation yet. It appears they seem to think that it's a part of the performance?'_ He observed, partly grateful and partly frustrated at the fact. _'The student council is lacking in staff, but despite that, I wanted to say that the security in the auditorium was perfect. I was supposed to have changed into my ‘Unit’ outfit in the dressing room, but instead I chose to work in the student council office. Did those people take advantage of that time gap to infiltrate, get up on stage, and start performing like it was natural to? How incorrigible...!'_

"You lot...! Just what do you think you’re doing?!" He yelled at the performing group once more, eyes narrowing as an angry fire burned in them. "I'll consider this an act of rebellion against the student council! Get off the stage immediately! This is not someplace you're allowed to stand up on!"

"Now, now, Hasumi-kun. Don't say something so heartless."

And as if the situation couldn’t get any worse. Hasumi quickly turned towards the mocking voice, bad mood souring like spoiled milk as soon as he saw the owner of it.

Sakuma sent the SC Vice-President a haughty and victorious smile as he took slow and measured steps towards him. "Originally, the DreamFes is like a world stage of dreams for idols. Therefore, there are very few participating "Units" this time around. We simply jumped in as to decorate the place with flowers."

He finally stopped when he was a few feet away, stance confident and self-assured. "You all may be fighting to your deaths for the leading role, but when that time comes, I hope you'll spare us the trouble."

"...Sakuma-san." Hasumi gritted out after a few tense moments. "What a rare sight to see you standing here."

"Kukuku. I'm merely but an old man who has shoved a leg into the coffin; I do not regret dying in battle in a flashy manner. I'd like to make a name for myself in the final moments." Sakuma simply explained, giving a blasé shrug of his shoulders. "Old soldiers never die; they just fade away, or so I'd like to say...Sleeping alone is rather lonely, you see, so I simply wanted another fellow to travel with me to the depths of hell."

Hasumi clicked his tongue, face marred with deep irritation. "Are these insolent men your followers?"

"No, they are my dear comrades." Sakuma answered back. "It's been a long time since we last stood on stage, it seems we've all forgotten the proper conduct. Somebody has called for the group this Sakuma Rei is leading, "UNDEAD"~♪"

He then chuckled, looking far too amused for Hasumi's taste. "Perhaps it's due to the fact there aren't many "Units" participating, but I'm grateful to see that the DreamFes is set to start so late. The nightly veritable pandemonium will not end until the sky turns white. If you're not satisfied with that, then command your troops and come at me. You're welcome to chase us away from the stage with your prideful "Akatsuki". Or...has it been such a long, peaceful period that you've forgotten how to stand on stage and fight earnestly with courage?"

Hasumi balled his hands into fists, his patience gone and his pride challenged. If that’s how he wanted to play, then so be it.

"Fine." He bit out. "The ordinary visitors in the audience don't know what's going on, so I'll use the "opportunity" to get rid of you all. If you cause a brawl or a similar commotion with the visitors involved, then it'll be an issue of trust in Yumenosaki Academy."

Green bangs obscured his eyes as he bowed his head, slightly trembling. "Tonight, the performances will progress smoothly and end like it always has; the audience won't notice a thing. While Eichi has been away, I am the person with the highest amount of responsibility and I have been entrusted with the order of this school. I cannot allow you to dirty the dignity of the student council at Yumenosaki Academy!"

And with that, he held his head high and pointed a challenging finger towards the vampiric teen, expression hardened with resolve. "Sakuma-san. If an earnest fight as idols is what you wish for, then I accept your challenge. The style you and your group uses...at the unauthorized match, "B1", where two "Units" stand on the same stage and perform at the same time – a “Battle of Bands”! Is that what you want?"

"Hmm, now that is what you call a _showdown_." Sakuma replied in interest, vaguely waving his hands towards the other members of "Undead" and the crowd. "What is the point of your behaving and turning into a "good child", performing in an orderly manner? Well, those are your invincible tactics, aren't they? To let go of your winning strategy would be the same as an infant unable to take off its own diaper. Is that what you're afraid of?"

He laughed at the other's affronted expression, crossing his arms in a relaxed manner. "I don't mind if you want to do it in sequential order, however we will not leave the stage. We shall wait for our turn with a backwards glance as we perform~♪"

"Hmph, you're just a thief who threatens violence when detected. I'll kick you out. This is our stage. You lot have lost your reason to stay and will be chased out." Hasumi snapped back, lowering his hand into a tight fist. "I'll show you the difference in power, putting on airs doesn't make you invincible. We'll chase you away from the stage, to the point where you're cannot bear to stay. "Akatsuki" is the strongest here, and we'll make you scarce along with your song. The audience will never turn your way, like ghosts from the past who will disappear without leaving a trace in anyone's eyes."

A small, challenging smirk broke out on his face, giving the SC Vice-president a more aggressive look than usual. “It would be pointless if we didn't obtain complete victory on your grounds. That way, perhaps you'll learn to never point a sword at us ever again. We'll make you surrender in front of everyone here, troublemakers. Kanzaki!"

Said teen perked up at his mention and he turned to obey his upperclassman. "Yes, Hasumi-dono?"

"My outfit is ready in the dressing room, isn't it?" He asked, needing no answer as he already began to make his way off the stage. "I'm going to go get changed. Buy time for me until I return."

"Understood! However, is it all right to let these people do as they please?" Kanzaki called out after him, lifting his sword in a determined manner. "I would even turn this into a scene of carnage and submerge them in a sea of blood by your order!"

"That's not necessary. If the audience is confused by an unusual event, the student council will be the one at a loss. If the DreamFes is interrupted, then it'll turn into an unprecedented catastrophe." Hasumi instructed, watching the performing ‘Uni’t with visible disgust. "It's possible that Sakuma-san and co. are after "that". You must never provoke them, otherwise you'd just be playing right into their hands. I'm sure showing the fools our difference in ability will be more than enough."

Kiryu and Kanzaki watched their 'Unit' member adjust his glasses once more, the lights of the stage casting a glare that concealed his eyes. "...The DreamFes is not a simple competition where "UNDEAD", whose activities have been on a long hiatus, can win so easily. We, too, are being looked down upon, it seems."

The glare soon went away, showing a searing heat in his light yellow-green eyes. "I'll make you regret challenging "Akatsuki" and the student council." He bit our one last time before quickly rushing off the stage to get into his outfit.

Sakuma watched him leave with a growing smirk before he turned to address the crowed before him.

"Come, everyone. Enjoy the banquet to your heart's content!" [He ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/7/72/%28Awakening_Vampire%29_Rei_Sakuma_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20190114154338)called out into his microphone, reaching his hand out towards the audience. "Tonight is the revival festival for us "UNDEAD"! The dead of night is truly our stage, after all; sing and dance to your dreams of this world until you desire it no more!"

"No, no. You're the only one who's trying to reverse day and night, Sakuma-san~!" Hakaze playfully voiced before giving a thoughtful chuckle. "Well, I guess I don't hate the nighttime in particular or anything. Only bad students have the privilege to enjoy the nightlife! It makes you feel like you're alive, doesn't it~? ♪"

"Pah! Why don't you usually act like this, huh, you lousy seniors!?" Oogami snapped towards the two before reaching over and giving Adonis a rough shake of his shoulders. "C'mon, Adonis! We're gonna say somethin' too so we don't lose to these two pieces of trash here! Go on, say somethin'!"

Adonis, once again, looked unaffected by the other's rough treatment and readied the microphone in [his ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/0/0b/%28Thoughtful_of_Friends%29_Adonis_Otogari_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150625031649)hands. "If you want me to talk, then I'll do my best. But, there's no point in competing with them by using all of our stamina." He explained, making sure to follow along with the choreography of the song as he spoke. "In our case, it may be "perfect" if we're just a few centimeters away from biting each other's necks. I'll do my best to follow up so that I don't lag behind. Is that all the things you wanted to hear?"

Kiryu watched the groups antics with a deep scowl. _'Tsk...This isn't a good unfoldin' of events.'_ He thought to himself, glancing at an anxious looking Kanzaki from the corner of his eye. _'Thanks to "UNDEAD's" sudden invasion, "Akatsuki" is restless. The traditional culture which we "Akatsuki" specialize in didn't see this situation comin'. We've always been steadily performing to perfection and displayin' our true worth to the world. That is traditional culture.'_

He turned back to look at "UNDEAD", scowl even deeper than before. _'But, the wind has been taken out of our sails. We failed to hit from the very beginnin', so it'll be difficult to regain what we lost. "UNDEAD" is already a cocky and strong bunch as it is. If we let them act like they own the place, then we'll just degrade to backup dancers.'_ The very thought itself was enough to elicit a dry chuckle from him. “Akatsuki” the current strongest "Unit" with a high degree of honor in Yumenosaki Academy, was going to play the supporting role? A load of bull that was!

 _'Well, whatever. If Hasumi comes back, we should be able to recover until the worst case, the struggle for supremacy, begins.'_ He eventually settled on, cracking his neck to relieve some pent-up stress. _'Besides, doing all this thinkin' isn't my job. I'll just do what I've always done; carry out our performances with a perfect strategy, and then winnin'. That's "Akatsuki"; that's our style. I've got no choice but to accomplish my role. I'll fulfill my duty, but I won't go overboard.'_

He said that, though there was a part of him that wasn't completely appalled by this situation. There was an _“evil”_ left behind from the ruined "Dragon King Competition. A vindictive and expectant little “evil” that made it so that he wasn’t as upset as he should be. _'As long as I act cautiously, they shouldn't label me as a treacherous friend.'_

Still though, there was a nagging confusion about this whole spectacle. _'Of any "Unit" in the entire school, it just had to be "UNDEAD", huh. They're basically antiques; what's the point in standin' out now?'_ He wondered, chancing a look into the crowd as he looked for a certain group of students. _'I completely thought the Transfer Student's "Unit" would appear, though...? Where are they and what are they doing?'_

He couldn't ponder about it for too long though, as a loud raucous laughter had cut through his thoughts like a hunting knife.

"Hey, hey, you don't seem so cheerful, eh, Kiryu-senpai?" Oogami jeered towards the older boy. "Kukaka! The best of Yumenosaki Academy's all ruined now, I feel great!"

He was clearly enjoying himself and the fact that he was knocking down one of the best off of their high horse only seemed to add sadistic cheer to his mood. "We never gotta settle things back at the "Dragon King Competition", so I'll let you grovel before my feet at this "S1"!" He taunted, pointing a challenging finger towards the red head. "It's too late if you wanna cry and apologize~! The beast is strongest when it's wounded and I'm gonna crush that windpipe of yours!"

While Kanzaki looked besides himself at the disrespect that was being shown to his upperclassman, Kiryu hardly looked bothered, even sending the 2nd year a smirk of his own.

"Shut your mouth. Don't make so much noise on stage." He called out before turning to address Sakuma. "Sakuma...your pet dog is lackin' in manners."

"Ah, I apologize. I'm embarrassed despite the fact that he's one of ours. Doggy here can't seem to get out of the habit of barking at everything, you see." He then chuckled, eyes glinting somewhat ominously as he stared down at the two "Unit" members. "Well, it does serve as a threat, however. Since ancient times, the howl of a dog has had the power to exorcise demons; isn't it perfect to drive away the tradition that has spread like a curse in this Yumenosaki Academy?"

He then raised his hands, resulting in virtual bats and purple sparkles to look as if they were radiating off of him. The crowd awed at the special effects and Sakuma made it so his voice could be heard loud and clear over the music.

"Tonight, is a full moon, let us drive the spectators into a state of frenzy." His words echoed like a siren's song. "The dogs' howls will resonate and the demons will host a banquet. It shall be a devilish night full of more madness than a nightmare can hold~♪"

Kiryu laughed at this before he and Kanzaki took a running leap to stand besides "UNDEAD". As soon as they crouched from their respective jumps, they whipped out their paper fans and their swords, leading to flames to come to life around them, as if they summoned them.

"Oh? So, you're sayin' that the devils will run off if the dog howls?" [He ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/b/b5/%28Burning_Spirit%29_Kuro_Kiryu_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150625033149)shot back as the audience gasped at the grand entrance. He stood at full height, the flames dancing around him as he pointed his fan towards the other "Unit" daringly. "That means you'll get off the stage too, right, "UNDEAD"?"

"Hey, look 'ere, I ain't no dog, got that! I'm gonna freakin' kill you for real if you don't get that straight!" Oogami raged towards the two, irritated at their mocking attitudes.

[Kanzaki ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/9/98/%28The_Faithful_Samurai%29_Souma_Kanzaki_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150625033007)lifted his fan and shot a challenging smile towards Adonis. "...Hmm. It appears the "Yunitto" over there is full of spirit, is it not, Adonisu-dono?"

"Thanks to everyone's chattering, I am quite comfortable." The addressed teen answered back amiably, getting a fond shake of the head in return.

"We may be fellow classmates of Class A, however it does not mean I will ease up on you." He warned, pointing his sword at the foreigner. "You shall make up for any ill-mannered actions by ending in a miserable defeat."

"Yeah. I'm fully aware what we are doing is ill-mannered." Adonis answered back with a simple nod, though the look in his eyes told of something more. "But while we are classmates, you shouldn't be directing those words to me."

"What do you mean?" Kanzaki asked cautiously, but Adonis didn’t elaborate. Instead, he shook his head and readied his microphone once more.

"...I've said too much. On second thought, I really am bad at speaking. I'll focus on the performance instead."

While Kanzaki still looked curious at his classmate's cryptic words, it quickly waned into focusing on the event at hand. "Indeed. The stage protagonists are not us of the young, we should respect our seniors who have supported Yumenosaki Academy thus far." He spoke respectfully, an eager smile curling at his lips. "The star performer has appeared anyway."

Not to soon after, a burst of flames that were bigger than the last appeared. All eyes shot towards the sight as "UNDEAD'S" music quickly switched to fit "Akatsuki's theme more. A singular figure gradually walked out of the flames and stood beside his fellow "Unit" members.

"Sorry for the wait." Hasumi apologized, the fire dancing at his heels. "As expected, without Kiryu fitting the outfit for me, it's rather difficult to put it on myself."

"Ahh...sorry about that, I should've been paid more attention." Kiryu rubbed the back of his neck, though he looked to be much more at ease now that his companion was here. ""Akatsuki" is blessed in physique and you've all got good postures, so it's a lot of fun makin' our outfits. I've been ordered to create some complicated things as well."

"I don't mind. The outfits you make for "Akatsuki" are also another weapon for us. It doesn't matter if you're making outfits for other "Units"; I give you permission to carry out that side job." He reassured, both professional and comforting at the same time. "As long as you continue to be sincere, the students won't bear a grudge against "Akatsuki". We have our supporters as well as the accomplishments we have accumulated over time. The winners will be none other than us, "Akatsuki"."

Sakuma watched the trio with amused eyes, placing his hand under his chin in interest. ""Akatsuki"...A crimson moon that floats within the darkness, huh. How lovely and devilish~♪" He crooned, earning a narrowed look from Hasumi.

"Sakuma-san. I don't know what you're scheming, but I'll be taking the liberty of crushing you by using the full extent of my abilities." He promised, eyes glinting with deep resolve. "No, I'll just be clearing away the dust and cleansing the area. I have a mission of perfectly maintaining the cleanliness in Yumenosaki Academy."

"Indeed. Order has returned to the pandemonium that is called Yumenosaki Academy; the accomplishments of the student council is evidently great. I shall acknowledge the fact as someone of the "Five Oddballs", who used to run rampant in the academy." Sakuma then stopped and adopted a more serious look, staring the other "Unit" leader in the eyes.

"However, history will repeat itself. Over and over again. There is no mistake as it is I, a walking dictionary, who says so." He chuckled, idly swinging his microphone back and forth like a baton. "It's your turn to be hunted down this time, it's your turn to be disposed of and thrown away into the trash can~♪"

"Is this your revenge...Sakuma-san?" Hasumi asked in a measured tone, getting a wry look in return.

"Of course not. The original "Five Oddballs" have been reduced to three now. It is no longer our era. I cannot remain as I am forever, waiting for the ugliness of age to bleach me dry. All I've come to do is to break off the swirling connections in the dead of night before new rays of sunshine come in. " He explained, settling his microphone on to the ground with a resounding bang. "In any case, although I am older, there is no need to add the honorific of "-san" to my name. Right now, we are fellow rivals; take a lunge at me without holding back...isn't that right, boy? ♪"

"...Hmph...Then I'll do just that and punish you for all your wrongdoings." He scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Sakuma Rei, I thought you were far more clever than this. How incorrigible."

"Kiryu, Kanzaki," The two addressed teens stood at attention, making sure to listen to their leader's instructions. "We're going to change the lineup. With both "UNDEAD" and "Akatsuki" on stage, the audience won't know where to look."

"How are we going to change the lineup Hasumi-dono?" Kanzaki questioned, settling his hand onto his now sheathed sword.

"We'll divide the stage into two and each "Unit" will take their positions on either the north or south side." Hasumi explained. "All that's left is to dominate the stage by using everything in our power. It's a battle for the top position. I'll turn this into a bloodbath for you foolish rebels; we'll dye the auditorium in the color of "Akatsuki"."

"Understood." Kanzaki nodded in deference, staring down the opposing group in resolution. "Stealing the distance between yourself and the opponent is the secret behind swordplay; I see you understand the tactics, Hasumi-dono."

"If that's the case, why not split up the stage fairly based on headcount?" Sakuma suggested, vaguely gesturing around himself. "It's rather cramped here with four people as opposed to you three over there, you see~?"

"There is no need for me to make such a compromise." Hasumi coldly cut in, taking a step towards "UNDEAD" while brandishing his paper fan like a sword. "Hurry up and leave, intruders."

He words finalized the tension in the air. Both groups were done playing around and were now determined to battle each other. The audience watched with batted breaths as the two genres clashed, the pale moonlight contended with the red, both shining brightly in the excitement of the uncertainty. Who would win this "Battle of the Bands"? The rouge dark horses or the totalitarian white ones?

Such thoughts seemed to resound through the auditorium as every eye remained transfixed on to the dueling group. The minds of the two leaders ran rampant with thoughts and plans, left on guard with knowledge that insured that they wouldn't over-estimate each other.

 _'Hmm...I've done all I can, but to no effect, it seems.'_ Sakuma thought, red eyes calculating every move that "Akatsuki" made. _'Even if he has rotted, the fact that authority lies with him does not change; an invincible "Unit"? If they perform as they've always done, then our superiority which we've gained through a surprise attack will crumble. Their style of traditional culture will become the strongest if they fall into their usual pattern, meaning clever schemes will not work.'_

He listened to the pleasant harmonization of "Akatsuki's" voices along with the traditional and rock fusion of their music. It was truly remarkable how quickly they had regained their composure despite his group and his disturbance. _'Nevertheless, we are the ones who have gotten our way unfairly. Unless we make some sort of compromise, the ones who will be suffering from the dispute shall be us.'_

His gaze switched back to the audience who were as hyped about the sudden turn of events as they could be. What were the odds that they would be treated to an exciting show like this, unknowing about how novel the whole ordeal really was. _'Currently...the audience still thinks of the unprecedented Battle of the Bands-type fight as one with the performance. I need to make sure it stays that way until the very end. If the DreamFes is stopped, our plan will "come to be nothing", won't it? Everything will be ruined if the teachers or security arrive. At this rate, if the program continues to progress smoothly, then we'll be able to shift the plan into its next stage.'_

"Akatsuki" seemed to flow with the music. The fact that they hardly moved, but still managed to catch the crowd's attention as if they were doing full on dance movements just attested to their power. Though he partly loathed to admit it, in any normal DreamFes, his group in their current state would most likely lose...

 _'Despite that, it shouldn't matter even if we win.'_ Sakuma thought with a secret smile. _'If we can ruin the solid "Akatsuki's" flow even a little and stand on equal footing, then that would be most satisfactory. The more they are cautious of us, the more Hasumi-kun and co. will forget about "Trickstar". That is our true motive. Kukuku~♪'_

"Akatsuki" finally finished their number with a flourish and "UNDEAD" was quick to follow after, not wanting them to get a lead. As everyone's collective attention fell on the group of four, Hasumi made sure to study their movements down to the very last twitch.

 _‘The noise "UNDEAD" is producing is much more of a nuisance than I thought.'_ He thought with a glower, feeling the hammer of guitars and rumbles of drums through his body. _'Rock, huh? How barbaric...It's the complete opposite of "Akatsuki's" traditional culture; we're getting in each other's way and trying to bite the other to death. If it's like this, we won't be able to bring out our usual performance. The distinctive feature of our "Unit" are our emotive and elegant performance. Now, that has been interfered.'_

Back and forth, the two "Units" battled for dominance. Traditional Gagaku clashed with punk rock and meshed together as effectively as fire and water. _'It feels as if construction in the neighborhood has begun as I'm trying to entertain my guests by serving them elegant tea.'_ He grimaced, but still tried to remain calm and stable in face of this threat. _'Nevertheless, the fact that we're both interfering with each other's performance doesn't change. We're just like water and oil; as we oppose one another, a rift is created between the votes.'_

Still, he couldn't help but curse himself and his irresponsibility. How could he have not sensed this? The suspicious aura was well evident. Did he just let his guard down after the long-awaited peace?

 _'What on earth are you planning, Sakuma Rei of the "Three Oddballs"?'_ He wondered, suspicions of the rival leader being higher than ever before. _'I confirmed it while I was changing in the dressing room earlier. Just what is he trying to do...? Originally, "UNDEAD" didn't declare that they wished to participate in "S1", and yet they're performing right now. When did they register? I have no recollection of accepting their application.'_

Brief thoughts of a conspirator in the Student Council's rank flashed before his mind before he squashed the thought down. Nobody in the student council would be foolish enough to go against them like this, even if now would be the perfect time to do it (they were all too reverent of them, after all).

 _'Does this mean carrying out illegal means is their specialty?'_ He then proposed, trying to come up with any logical explanation for all this madness. _'He was once called the head of his band of misfits and I've been unintentionally forced to allow them to stand on the same stage. Just as fate has. I need to look into the details later, but...this isn't the time for this, huh. So "UNDEAD" has properly registered as a participant in "S1", and the academy has accepted that in name.'_

He grit his teeth in frustration, but he had no choice but to swallow down the unpleasant feelings and accept the truth. _'I can't even use my authority to drive "UNDEAD" out. Of course, I've already considered the worst-case scenario as well. Things are about to get stormy. We, the very symbol of justice, will become violators. That is the sort of composition that has been created. Our appearance and position will be shackled and we won't be able to move an inch.'_

He found such a thought to be comical in a way. Just like their elegant style, they were limited in their movements and had to make do with what they could achieve. _'There is no choice but to make them surrender by using what we're truly capable of. That will also be our potentiality.'_

 _'Don't underestimate us.'_[He ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/5/50/%28The_Strict_Leader%29_Keito_Hasumi_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181121090224)inwardly warned while also trying to focus on his performance. _'To the devils who have crawled out from the darkness: you shall taste the judgement justice- no,_ ** _I_** _will bring upon you. While Eichi, is away…the position of reigning monarch belongs to me. I will **not** allow a _**_revolution_** _to happen!'_

"Akatsuki" and "UNDEAD" finished their last performance with a flourish, their respective finales ending the enjoyable show with a bang. The pleased cries of the audience could be heard all around campus as they all cheered or commented on the preceding events. Soon, it would be time to vote for which "Unit" had won.

Given how much time the voting would take, Hasumi took this as a chance to carefully think over the situation. He knew, for certain, that "Akatsuki" would be the winners. This wasn't him being presumptuously conceited but born more out of fact than anything. After all, their prowess was not just for show and they also had another...insurance, just in case.

 _'We're not relying on our authority, but it's highly likely the students will vote for us, "like usual".'_ He theorized, already seeing some of those in the crowd readying their cylums. _'Generally, the students vote for "Akatsuki" out of fear of being targeted by us, the student council and Despite the fact that general visitors are here at "S1", "UNDEAD" and "Akatsuki's" true strength are on par with each other; I'm sure the votes will turn out to be balanced, one way or another. With the addition of the student's votes, our victory will be certain'_

Yes, it was sound logic to the point where it was the expected outcome...but, something wasn't right. He didn't know why, but this whole event just wasn't adding up. "UNDEAD's" sudden appearance, the Battle of the Bands...and the voting process itself...

 _'Depending on the colors of the cylums, we can tell how many points and votes a "Unit" has.'_ He watched the scattered lights with deep concentration. He felt like he was on to...something! Something that would clear up the doubt in his mind...

_'In a normal DreamFes, the score will range from 1 to 10 points. However, since we're using a Battle of the Bands format this time, all five colors have been assigned to a respective "Unit", meaning there won't be a score if you voted for the opposing "Unit". It'll just be 0 points...'_

Hasumi's furrowed brow began to raise as realization soon settled in. _'The votes will be scattered, and in perspective...the points obtained will be lower than usual.'_ It felt as if a cold fist had slammed into his diaphragm, leaving him wounded.

"Don't tell me...they were aiming for _that_!?" He cried out, starling his companions beside him.

"Hasumi-dono?" Kanzaki questioned in worry as Kiryu gave him a bemused look.

Too flustered to properly respond, Hasumi could only point at the opposing group and fumbled for his words. "They’re are a decoy! Their motive- no, their true aim is...!?"

"Decoy?!" The second year echoed in shock. "Decoy for wh-?!"

"It seems you've realized," Sakuma swiftly cut him off, causing all of "Akatsuki" to look over at him in surprise. He was smiling, but in a victorious way, as if he had already won a great battle. In fact, all of "UNDEAD" looked satisfied and expectant, as if they were waiting for something to happen. "However, it's too late to stop us now."

"What do you mean?" Kiryu asked, though he also seemed to be putting the pieces together.

Sakuma smirked at the red-head and lifted his hands in to the air by his sides. "The curtain has been lifted, you can hear the first cry of a new era. No one can stop us anymore." He spoke cryptically, eyes glinting in the dim surroundings. "Very soon, our performance will use up the set time and finish. The "opening performance" act has ended, and the real performance is about to begin~♪"

"The 'Opening Performance' act?" Kanzaki narrowed his eyes in confusion while Hasumi's was narrowed in outrage.

"Damn, you deceived me, Sakuma!" He roared, his anger reverberating through the large room in a furious echo. "You sly old fox, so this was your plan all along!"

Sakuma chuckled, looking far too amused at Hasumi's ire. "It was slightly difficult going against the young, too-serious-four-eyes here, but you should have noticed earlier. Have you been so relaxed that you've forgotten to pay attention to your surroundings?" He taunted, settling a hand to his chest in order to gesture to himself. "Such evil and devilish methods are who we truly are. Won't you say that you've had your fill? You felt the nostalgia, did you not? I certainly feel young again, as well~♪"

He gave a rather blissful sigh before addressing the opposing "Unit" once more. "But it's all going to end. You're out of time, aren't you? Let us gracefully step down from the stage and send the approaching idols a big round of applause as students, and members of the audience, at Yumenosaki Academy..."

Sakuma then raised his hand once more and then snapped his finger. Almost like a switch had been flicked, the whole area went pitch black dark, eliciting startled cries from around the room.

"W...W-What on earth?! What's going on?!" Kanzaki called out, disoriented by the sudden darkness.

Sakuma's laughter, now amplified through the speakers because of his microphone, surrounded everyone with a near supernatural effectiveness.

"Our plan has come into fruition." He hummed before declaring, "I leave you to guide them into the main act, "2wink", my brothers!"

Suddenly, light flooded back into the room with a firework like explosion. But, unlike the dark purples of "UNDEAD" and the fiery reds of "Akatsuki", energetic blues and pinks spilled over the crowd like a film. Everyone stared in amazement as two identical figures suddenly jumped into view with acrobatic poses.

"All right~!" Aoi Hinata cheered amongst the crowd whose fervor was renewed at the unexpected event as his brother turned to happily wave towards Sakuma.

"Thanks for working so hard, Sakuma-senpai."

"We heard you calling, so we jumped out~♪"

"Ta-ta-ta-daaa~ ♪" The twins’ fan-fared, striking another pose as Hasumi looked to be in some kind of fever dream.

 _'Wha-Where did they come from?!'_ He inwardly cried, feeling faint from everything that was happening. _'Their outfits are different from "UNDEAD's". I don't have any recollection of this "Unit", however...are they inexperienced newbies who haven't even participated in "A1"? Supposedly, they should have registered as a participant, but I'm sure they've completed all the paperwork needed behind the scenes.'_

The Student Council vice-president grit his teeth in irritation, unable to believe that things could have snow-balled like this! _'They just appear one after the other, doing as they please!'_

He intently stared at the duo, mind trying to put names to their identities. ' _A pair of twins...which means they're the first-year Aoi brothers. If I remember correctly, they're in the “Light Music” club, in other words, they're juniors of Sakuma. Are they part of his plan as well?'_

"Alrighty! Our appearance wasn't as intense as the ones they have in a manga, but we're here anyway~♪" Hinata laughed as Yuta turned to address "Akatsuki".

"The set time for the performance is long gone now. You don't want to get a penalty that may affect the number of votes obtained, right~? ♪" He teased, earning a sneer from Hasumi in return.

"Ugh...what nerve! "UNDEAD" and "2wink", don't expect to fit in here at this academy after this DreamFes!" He snapped out, though the two groups didn't seem to be all that worried about the threat.

"It's not really the time to be determining one's future now, is it? The ethos of this academy may change in a blink of an eye before and after this DreamFes, you know?" Sakuma questioned with a taunting smirk. "With a revolution underway, the previous rulers will be sent off to the guillotine~♪"

He sighed happily once more before turning and sending out a backwards wave. "Nevertheless, we'll continue to be a nuisance if we remain here. We're retreating, everyone! We have fulfilled our roles; I'll be greatly praising you all later~♪"

"Say what~?" Hakaze frowned in distaste, waving a fickle hand in his direction. "Hearing you praise me isn't going to make me happy at all though, Sakuma-san." He then adapted a somewhat perverted grin as he followed his companion eagerly.

"Anyway, is it true that I can get a kiss from the Transfer Student if I went all out during the performance? That's why I did my best out there, though~ ♪" He asked (and somewhere in the school, (F/n) felt a horrible chill run down her spine).

"Is that so? Did I ever say such a thing...?" Sakuma feigned ignorance and Hakaze looked appalled at the very notion that his friend would lie to him about something so important! (Well...important to him at least...)

"Huh!? You're not at the age to grow senile yet, right, Sakuma-san?" He whined, sharply poking him in the shoulder with an irritated pout. "Give me a break~! I was really looking forward to it, so once in a blue moon, I decided to put some effort in!"

"Stop standin' there and hurry up and get off the stage, old geezers! Outta the way!" Oogami snapped at the two as he ran about, gathering their various equipment. "Adonis, we're gonna collect the equipment we brought and leave! "Trickstar's" decorations have to be put up, so there's a lot we gotta do!"

He then heaved an agitated groan, readjusting all the things in his arms as he complained loudly. "Geez, why the hell do we have to do this...? Well, I owe the Transfer Student, so I guess I've got no choice, though. Now we're even, dammit!"

"Right," [Adonis ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/c/c2/%28Silent_Beast%29_Adonis_Otogari_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20160308232243)nodded, holding on to some cables and a stereo. "I'm good at physical work. Kanzaki, could you give us a hand?"

Kanzaki gave his classmate an incredulous look, unable to believe that he would ask him that. "E...E-Eh?! Well...I do not think I am obligated to help you?" He mumbled before giving Hasumi a somewhat helpless look. "W-What shall I do...Hasumi-dono!"

"Don't pay him any attention. All the time allocated to us is over now. If we don't hurry up and leave, we'll be receiving a deficit to our votes." He instructed, though he was clearly unhappy with the fact. "We'll retreat for now and analyze the situation. We'll also call the student council together to deal with this. We fell behind, but we can still recover. No... the system the student council created will not falter from something of this level!"

"Yes yes, we know, so could we get you to leave~?" Hinata quickly cut in, making the shooing motion with his hands as Yuta chuckled besides his brother.

"The more the performers of the opening act hang around here, the faster the audience will lose interest. It's such a waste since the auditorium is jam-packed today~!" He sing-songed as Kiryu looked at the two-first years with a grim resignation.

"I see...so you guys set us up to be the opening act..." He acknowledge as Hasumi clicked his tongue at the heinous thought.

"We'll apologize if we hurt your pride, but it just happened, you know~♪" Hinata answered back, clearly unapologetic. "At the very least, that's how it looks like to the general public. That's "Akatsuki", "UNDEAD" and us, "2wink". Attain victory beforehand and end everything there...The system which allowed that sort of invincibility was all in vain, wasn't it~? Normally, the ones who go on stage first are the minor performers~☆"

Hinata and Yuta gave out matching mischievous grins. "And the heroes usually arrive late~♪"

The twins then did an elaborate twirl before pointing towards the audience in unison. _"The grand performance belonging to the heart of our Yumenosaki Academy, the up-and-coming idol "Unit" "Trickstar", is going to start very shortly~_ _☆_ _"_ The two cried out before sending out a cheeky wink.

_**"Let's welcome them with a big round of applause! ♪"** _

* * *

_**Revolution...end** _

**_Annnnnnnnnnddddddd DONE! Man, that was an ordeal! So much stuff happened in this chapter that even I couldn't keep up with it! However, this is officially the end of the "Revolution" arc and the next chapter will jump right into the action of the "Kingdom" arc. Please look forward to it everyone~!_ **

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	20. The Big Day! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which "Trickstar" struts they stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time! It's time! It's tIME!!!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer~!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

_**Kingdom....** _

* * *

_**Chapter 20: The Big Day! (Part 1)** _

* * *

"The moment of fate is finally here...we're ready, right, guys?"

The air was practically stagnant with tension and excitement. The three other members of "Trickstar" and (F/n) looked over to Hidaka with baited breaths.

Hidaka only nodded at their silence, as if that was enough for an answer. He could see the determination in their eyes, but also the anxiety at the daunting situation before them. A plan that has been in the making for so long was finally going to be put into action. The time felt both too long and too short and even Hidaka himself could feel his nerves rattle in his heart like a bee hive.

"We're using this empty classroom to avoid running into "Akatsuki", but..." He trailed off, pulling out his phone to chance a look at the time, a recent habit he had formed due to his keen anxiety for the day. "It's somewhat far from the auditorium, so if we don't hurry, the time for us to perform will go to waste."

Yuuki was practically shaking in his boots (well, converses) at this and he raised an alarmed hand, the other placed over his mile-a-minute beating heart.

"W-W-W-Wait a minute! I know this is pretty late for me to say this, but my whole body is trembling!" He squeaked, mildly faint at the thought of the impending 'S1'. "Waaah~! We're going to be singing and dancing in front of a large audience very soon, aren't we!?"

"That's right. Due to the numbers from the general public, the size of the audience is different from those in the "S2" category and below." Hidaka promptly explained before the look in his eyes softened a bit as he continued. "Be careful you don't get overwhelmed by the atmosphere. Remember your special training, Yuuki."

"Y…Y-You're right! This is nothing compared to wireless bungee jumping. It's not scary..." He mumbled, as if to convince himself of the idea. Unfortunately, his over-active imagination got the better of him as a wave of anxiety fueled thoughts crashed over him. "Uwaaah! On second thought, this really is scary! What do I do if I make a mistake~!?"

(F/n), taking pity on the poor boy, went over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "My dude, _chill_. You'll be fine. Just take a couple of deep breaths and relax."

"She's right man! Don’t forget we’re here to back you up, whether you mess up or not." Isara also chimed in, sending his friend an encouraging smile. "That's why we teamed up, right? To support one another! Let's just take things easy, okay?"

He then chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck to release some tension. "Still, having said that all the same, I'm starting to feel nervous, too ♪"

Akehoshi let out a carefree laugh, clearly the least anxious out of the group. "Ahaha~! Let's think happier thoughts! We'll be heroes if we win this! Plus, my excitement levels are through the roof since (N/n) finished our "Unit" outfits in time~☆"

"Yeah, I'm just glad they turned out great! Can’t have you guys looking bummy for your debut after all." Said girl nodded to herself in satisfaction, looking over at "Trickstar’s" "Unit" outfits with a proud eye. She had to put her skills into overdrive this week, making sure not a stitch was out of place. _‘Calvin Klein who??? We don’t know her!’_

"These are great, they're awesome!" Akehoshi chirped, spinning around while admiring his cloths. "They're so cool and sparkly and it doesn't get in the way of our movements, so it's eeeasy to dance in, lalala~♪"

"Well don't go too crazy in them." (F/n) quickly stopped his spinning by placing her hands on his shoulders. "I worked a coffee fueled weekend on those things, so if you rip any part of it before your performance, I'm gonna drop kick you."

"Okay~!" Akehoshi replied, not perturbed by her threat at all. She could only sigh at this, shaking her head at his antics. She, with the occasional help from Kiryu, had made sure that "Trickstar’s" outfits could stand up to their dance performances more energetic moves, but she was still cautious about any mishaps. It'd be a disaster and a half if any their outfits ripped or broke before _or_ during the 'S1' (though at least the audience might get some fan service out of it).

"So, you finished all four of them in the span of one week...?" Hidaka's question broke her out of her worried thoughts and he gave her a small, but warm smile of gratitude. "I'm sure it must have been difficult. Thank you, (L/n)."

"Ah, it’s no problem..." (F/n) returned the smile with her own tired one, stifling a yawn as she went on. "I'm just glad I was able to help you guys out..."

"Hmm..." Hidaka observed her intently, taking note of her weary features and band-aids on her hands. It was clear that she had forgone plenty of sleep in order to get the task done in time, and the thought filled him with a simmering guilt.

"You haven't gotten a lot of sleep, have you?" He pointed out, going over and leaning down to get a better look at her fatigue as he placed a hand to her forehead to check for any possible fever. "Your eyes are all red..."

“Sleep is for the weak…” Was all she said to that, trying to resist the urge to rub her tired eyes. ‘ _And unfortunately, I am very weak right now. Not that they need to know that.’_

" _Hidaka-kun_ , too close, too close!" Yuuki suddenly gasped out in a scandalized manner, cheeks flushing at the Shoujo manga-esque scene before him (my god, he could practically see the sparkles!). "What? Are you going to kiss her? Are you getting her blessing before we go into the decisive battle~?"

"No fair, Hokke~! Closet pervert!" Akehoshi chimed in with a raised fist of mock anger while Isara laughed fondly at the duo’s antics.

"Only you two could be so carefree at a time like this..." He chuckled as (F/n) and Hidaka sent them a blank and annoyed look respectively.

 _'There they go again with their delusional fantasies...'_ She rolled her eyes as Hidaka moved away with a sigh.

"Oh, shush." He waved them off before crossing his arm and getting back to business. "Well, never mind. Let's just do our best. There's no turning back now. The first shot has been fired."

Everyone else immediately sobered up, putting their attention back to the plan. It was nice to relieve as much tension as possible, but now it was time to get serious...

"With our resolution to die in vain, we'll perform a suicide attack and take the general's head." Hidaka went on, words firm and resolute. "Sakuma-senpai cooperated with us in order to make that happen and it appears his plan is succeeding. We can fight, and surely, we can win. Let's believe that and push forward."

A moment of silence descended upon the group as they all fell into thought. (F/n) couldn't believe that the time had finally come for them to go against the Student Council. She could come up with hundreds of ways that things could go wrong, and the handful of ways that they could go right was over-shadowed by the possible repercussions. If they really went through with this, there was no going back. Once "Trickstar" steps on that stage, it will be as if they have stepped into the cross-hairs on a battlefield.

"...Geez, Hokke~ Your face is getting stiff again." Akehoshi eventually broke through the silence like a ray of sunshine through storm clouds. Ever the one to look on the bright side, he saddled up to his friend and pointed towards his own eager smile with both hands. "Smile, smile~! Let's just go have fun, kay? ☆"

"Yeah, people who enjoy life are the winners." Isara chimed in, settling an encouraging hand on Hidaka’s shoulder. "We'll be a laughingstock if we lose now. I might be made out as "incompetent" and even lose my place on the student council, but that's why I've also prepared myself. At any rate, I'll set my sights on a new world if I no longer have a place to go."

"...A...A-And I'll do my best to make sure I don't drag you guys down!" Yuuki also announced, the intense jitters that he felt all day settling down in wake of his resolution. "...I'll keep insisting that it's not useless effort. I'm going to show Izumi-san that this is my life."

"They're right Hidaka-kun." (F/n) crossed her arms with a resolute nod. "You guys have worked too hard for too long to screw up now. You all clearly have the resolve to do this and as long as you have and support each other, your efforts surely won't go in vain."

Hidaka gazed at his four companions with appreciative eyes before motioning for them to follow him out of the classroom. "All right, then we'll start moving. We won't make it to the auditorium if we don't hurry. If we end up being disqualified for reaching the stage late, then it'll be an embarrassment of a lifetime."

"Gotcha!" Yuuki agreed before he turned to address (F/n) as well. "You come with us too, (L/n)-chan! Come watch over us in the wings. You'll be closest to us there~♪"

She blinked. "Er, got it." To be honest, she thought she would have to go and find a seat like the rest of the audience. Then again, she _was_ their producer at the moment, so she guessed that allowed her access to the stage's wings. Well, regardless it made her life easier.

"Oh, yeah! Since she's an authorized person, she can watch from the wings, huh." Akehoshi suddenly mumbled in thought. "Guess I made a mistake~!"

The other four looked at him curiously, specifically (F/n). _'Mistake? What is he talking about?'_

"What do you mean?" Hidaka asked and Akehoshi gave a sheepish laugh while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, well, it seems that Shinonon's working as the receptionist this time too as part of his school part-time job, so I secretly asked him to reserve a ticket for a premium seat~" Akehoshi explained and (F/n) gazed at him in shock.

"H…H-Huh?! You reserved a premium seat ticket…for me?" She repeated, feeling touched at the sentiment as he nodded at her with a small pout.

"The closest seat from the stage, in the front row...I was thinking of getting you to watch our performance from there, but I guess the ticket is useless now." He mumbled, now looking more thoughtful. "What should I do with it?"

"Hmm. "S1" prioritizes the general public in terms of seating, so it's difficult for students to get their hands on a ticket..." Hidaka explained, clearly as surprised as the rest of them. "It ought to have been fairly expensive as well. Where did you get the money for it? You're the stingiest person I know."

"I'm not stingy!" He retorted in petulant offense. "Sure, I love money, but it's made to be spent. They won't sparkle anymore if I shut them away in a piggy bank, will they?"

Hidaka seemed to deadpan more than usual at this, shaking his head in fond exasperation. "I can never understand your logic when it comes to money..."

 _'Neither can I...'_ (F/n) agreed. Seriously, how could someone be so obsessed with money while not being a cheapskate?

"Fufun ♪ We were able to manage a bunch of things with Sakuma-senpai renting the soundproof practice room for us, providing our outfits at his own expense, and other stuff so I've got extra war fund leftover~☆" Akehoshi hummed, rubbing his finger under his nose with a proud smile. "I prepared a premium seat for (N/n) as gratitude for helping us all the way up to this point~!"

"A…A-Aw man, you didn't have to do all that..." Said girl mumbled, embarrassed in a happy sort of way. To think that he would use his own money to buy her such an expensive ticket! It’s been a minute since someone showed her such a kind gesture...

"I see. If that's how it is then it'll be a shame to waste the ticket." Hidaka nodded, turning to address her with a warm smile. "You should observe from the premium seat, (L/n). You'll be able to see better from the front as opposed to the wings."

"Of course." She agreed, pumping her with bright eyes. "I'll be right there when you guys start performing and I'll be sure to cheer for you as loud as I can. Perhaps I should bring a megaphone just in case…"

"I'm gonna sing for the (N/n) sitting right in front of us~!" Akehoshi happily cried, his enthusiasm at top gear. "That's a better way to get us fired up, too, right?! Enjoy watching our sparkling, awesome performance to your heart's content~☆"

"Hey, sorry for rushing you, but... "Akatsuki's" performance is going to finish soon. There's less than 15 minutes left." Isara suddenly cut in, looking at the time on his phone intently. "Even if we're a little late, I'm sure "2wink" will buy us time, though. We should start heading to the auditorium now. If we miss our chance, the audience might start leaving one by one."

A new rush of determination flooded through the group and they all nodded their heads in agreement. It was finally time and there wasn't a moment to lose!

"Yeah. Then let's go and overcome our numerous difficulties. Let's go and make our dream known to everyone." Hidaka announced as Yuuki let out a shaky sigh to release some of his last-minute jitters.

"Hyaa~! My anxiety is at its highest and my entire body feels like jelly!" He mumbled, though the bright sparkle in his green eyes clearly showed that he was just as eager as the rest of them. "But I'm shaking with excitement~! I'll do my best ♪"

"Alrighty, it's the beginning of an enjoyable live~☆" Akehoshi cheered, raising his fist in the air before he turned towards (F/n). "Go see Shinonon at the reception for your ticket, (N/n). We'll be secretly entering the "auditorium" from the back entrance!"

"I'll try to get there as soon as I can." She nodded and with a pleased grin, Akehoshi then addressed all four of his companions and held out a familiar peace sign.

"Hokke~! Ukki~! Sari~! (N/n)~! I'm as happy as can be to see that today is finally here!☆" He cried and the others, sharing his enthusiasm, held out their hands as well to complete the star shape.

"Yeah, I feel the same way...thinking back, we've sure come a long way." Hidaka spoke softly, the sense of camaraderie enveloping them softening his features more than usual. He closed his eyes and gave a fond smile. "Well, I'll hold off getting overemotional. Let's create a revolution with our song. Today, Yumenosaki Academy will be reborn so let's release a glimmer of hope into the air, "Trickstar"!"

"Yeah!" The group roared in agreement, lifting their hands up towards the sky.

The time for a great revolution begins now!

* * *

When (F/n) finally made it to the auditorium, she was in awe at the amount of people that was there. It far exceeded the numbers from the "Dragon King" competition or the last 'S2'. She could barely hear herself think over the loud music and the cheers of the crowd let alone walk through it.

 _'Looks like "2wink" is still performing...'_ She observed, looking towards the stage where the twins were pulling off some crazy high energy moves. _'That's good, then the guys still has some time left to get ready!'_

She carefully maneuvered her way through the amped up crowd, trying not to get knocked down or pushed. Thankfully, just as she was starting to get confused by all of the commotion, a familiar voice called over to her.

"Over here, Transfer Student-san~♪" Shino waved over from where he was sitting in the front, much to her surprise.

"Shino-san!" She cried out and the small teen let out a chuckle at the commotion around them.

"As expected, it's terribly crowded inside the auditorium, isn't it?" He observed, standing up and walking towards where she was standing. "It's dark so please watch your footing. I wouldn't be able to face Akehoshi-senpai if you fell and hurt yourself- Uhyaa!?"

"Woah!" It was only thanks to (F/n)'s quick reflexes that kept Shino from falling face first onto the floor. He fell into her arms, and she was surprised to feel how light the other was. _‘It’s like holding a pillow! What is he eating, air?’_

"I…I-I'm sorry! Ah~ I was actually the one who was about to trip..." He mumbled, before turning a lobster red when he realized that he was still clinging on to her. He quickly straightened out and moved away, looking flustered. "I apologize for clinging onto you as well! Wah~ I'm so unreliable…!"

"H...H-Hey now, it's okay Shino-san..." (F/n) assured the other, sweat-dropping a little as she gave him a calm smile. "I'm just glad you're not hurt or anything. I'm actually a little surprised to see you here! The guy at the booth said that you took off early, so I assumed you went home..."

"Ah yes, sorry about that..." He apologized, fiddling with his tie a little. "I was originally supposed to take you here from reception, but I've abused my position as the ticket collector to get premium seats and wanted to show my friends where to sit as well...so, I'd like to take you there properly as an apology."

"I see, that explains it..." She mumbled as Shino sent her a small smile and held out his arm for her to take.

"Please hold onto me, I'll escort you~♪" He declared and she gladly obliged, looping her arm around his as he led her towards the front of the auditorium like a knight to a princess.

"So I guees you bought premium tickets for the rest of "Ra*bits" then?" She asked, getting a happy nod in return.

"Ehehe. That's right~! It's not just yours, Transfer Student-san. I've bought premium tickets for myself and my friends as well~♪" He then let out another sheepish laugh, still fiddling with his tie. "I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but it's fine once in a while, isn't it?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it." (F/n) agreed, giving him a firm nod (she was always up for anything illegal). "I’m sure you've been working hard all day, so I think you deserve a little break to have fun with your friends and to cheer on the guys."

"Yeah..." Shino softly spoke, smile becoming more tender as he looked out towards the engaging stage. "All of the funds I earned from the school part-time jobs completely disappeared, but they were used to see Akehoshi-senpai's big moment, so I don't regret it at all."

(F/n) felt a sharp pinch in her heart at the reminder of that awful "S2" from so long ago. Even though it's been weeks since it happened, it still hadn't become easier to stomach.

A few moments of pensive silence passed between the two before Shino broke it with his soft voice.

"…Akehoshi-senpai and the others…They can win, can't they?"

(F/n) glanced down at him, taking in the anxiety that clouded his features.

"There's also the fact that I want them to avenge us, but I can't seem to find the right words." He went on, his grip on her arm tightening a little as he continued. "If Akehoshi-senpai and his “Unit” don't win here, then it's a "lie," isn't it? If that happens, our hopes and dreams are gone. If…If they don't win, then…what can we believe in as we continue on the path of an idol?"

(F/n) was silent for a moment before also tightening her grip on his arm. "Don't worry Shino-san. Akehoshi-kun and the others…they're more capable than you think."

Shino perked up at her words, feeling comforted at her confident smile. "Out of everyone in this school, they're the most determined to make a change. They have been waiting and working towards this day long before I even came here. Their determination...their wish to become idols that shine like the stars...I’m sure is strong enough to reach the audience."

(F/n) looked a little wistful as she said this, looking up at the colorful stage with far away eyes. Soon though, she broke out of her daze, blushing a little while scratching at her cheek. "Er...well, something like that. It probably sounds silly but I...I know for certain that they'll win. “Trickstar’s” gonna give the Student Council a taste of their own medicine...so you shouldn't worry, kay..."

Shino looked up at her with bright eyes before he let out a small smile. "You're right. I believe...I believe that Akehoshi-senpai and his “Unit” will show us the light to illuminate our path. I'll be praying, although it's vexing that all I can do is hope."

"We're both in the same boat then." She added in jest, though was able to feel his pain. She had done all she could do for her friends. Now, it was all up to the four of them to make sure everyone’s hopes and dreams didn’t go in vain.

"Wahaha! ☆ It's no good to make that gloomy face, Hajime-chan!" A chipper voice broke through her thoughts, and (F/n) realized that they finally managed to get to the front of the auditorium. In the seats were the two other members of "Ra*bits", Mashiro and Tenma.

"They say something like good fortune comes to the houses of those who smile, yanno~?" Tenma continued, sending Shino a toothy grin. Mashiro, on the other hand, only looked at him with a mildly annoyed pout.

"You're really late, Hajime." He scolded before quickly motioning for them to sit down. "You'll get in the way if you stand there, considering this is the front row.

"You two… ♪" Shino greeted them with a happy smile, grateful towards their own little ways of trying to cheer him up. (F/n) couldn't help but smile at the sweet sight as she and her guide sat down in their assigned seats.

"If I remember correctly, standing and watching the performance in an "S1" is not allowed, isn't it?" Shino wondered towards his friend, getting a quick shake of his head in return.

"That's not true. Standing, stamping your feet, and getting fired up is what an idol's live is all about." Mashiro explained as he gestured around himself in a vague manner. "They're counting the votes right now, but it's only during that time that you have to stay seated, though."

"Hmm...I was working at the reception so I couldn't see "Akatsuki's" or the other performances, but how was it?" Shino asked, absently fiddling with his fingers. "Does it seem like Akehoshi-senpai and the others can win…?"

“That's why "Trickstar" put in so much effort, right? And we pitched in to help, too. Well, not like I actually did anything, though." He sent his friend an admiring look, gently nudging him in the arm. "Hajime, you've been doing things like secretly adding explanations to the pamphlet you're handing out at the reception and guiding the Transfer Student here…you've been doing a lot."

As Shino blushed at the praise, Tenma leaned over Mashiro to send him a bright smile. "Yup yup, Hajime-chan's a diligent worker! He can do it when he tries, yanno! ♪" He commended while stuffing mouthfuls of popcorn in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of popcorn, Tenma." Mashiro grimaced in disgust while trying to push his friend as far away as possible. "So many bits of food are flying at me!"

"Ehehe, you two really get along well…♪" Shino giggled at their antics as (F/n) watched the two boys struggle with each other.

 _'Ah yes, I can feel the love...'_ She thought dryly before turning towards Shino in mild surprised. "Shino-san, I didn't know you added the description of the voting process in the pamphlets...How sneaky~"

"Hehe, yeah. Nii-chan asked me to do it..." He thoughtfully looked up towards the ceiling. "But I wonder what kind of meaning there was behind that?"

"Beats me! I don't understand difficult things, yanno~♪" Tenma shrugged, drawing a dry look from his seat neighbor.

"If you don't know then don't say anything…" He muttered before he, to, adapted a musing expression. "It seems like Nii-chan was with someone called Sakuma-senpai and conspired something.

"Sakuma-senpai?" The female inquired, getting a nod in return.

"Yeah, though I don't know the details. I guess we just have to ask Nii-chan about it later."

 _'I see, so this was also Sakuma-senpai’s plan as well...'_ She thought to herself, unable to comprehend the level of strategy he had devised. From the Battle of the Bands to the pamphlets; he had carefully planned out every step of this attack with the Student Council being none the wiser. _'He was out here playing 4D chess while we were all playing checkers. What a scary guy…'_

"Um, speaking of which where could Nii-chan be?" Shino asked, looking around in hopes of spotting his "Unit" leader. "I've prepared a ticket for him as well, but…he's not here, huh?"

"Yeah. It looked like Nii-chan's really busy with the filming and transmitting the footage for today's "S1." He's part of the Broadcasting Committee, after all." Mashiro explained, pointing up towards the higher level of the auditorium where Nito was probably filming. "It looks like he'll be editing the footage roughly on purpose before he releases them, of course. Obviously, it'd be a problem if he's manipulating the footage blatantly, but they can't blame him if they're rough edits. The worst that will result in is a little bit of scolding from a teacher."

"I see...other than those like us who have acquired tickets, most of the students at Yumenosaki Academy will be watching the video from their classrooms and voting." (F/n) mumbled, getting an agreeing hum in return.

"That's right, and if the video has been edited poorly, then naturally, the score will decrease too." He then gave another shrug, a thinly veiled drum of anxiety flashing across his face. "Well, be that as it may, something's bound to fail because of inadequate effort. The students at our school will prioritize voting for the student council anyway..."

"That's true, but don't forget that Isara-kun is in "Trickstar" as well," (F/n) pointed out, knowing that Isara's Student Council position greatly helped with evening the odds between the groups. "So most of the students shouldn't be afraid to vote against "Akatsuki" since he's also a part of the Student Council."

"Uwah, there's so many what ifs and calculations to take into account...everything is really heating up..." Shino sighed before giving a bittersweet smile. "I, too, lost at "S2"... and learned the frustration of defeat…and the bitterness of tears. I feel like I've come to understand that just a little more now."

The two members of "Ra*bits" and (F/n) stared as he continued in a more stronger tone, eyes shining in excitement. "Originally, no one stood a chance at winning against the Student Council, but if that 0% can be turned into a 1% with our help, then I'm content...I believe that Akehoshi-senpai and the others...will surely be able to grasp that tiny possibility…♪"

"Yeah, let's have faith and watch over them." Mashiro agreed, his pessimistic thoughts dwindling as he was also filled with excitement. "Hokuto-senpai's in "Trickstar," too y’know. He's always dodging the Masked Pervert's absurd demands so wonderfully, so I'm sure he'll overcome these hardships!"

(F/n) felt her face soften into a warm smile. It really was nice to see how much faith and respect they had in the guys. She really hoped that "Trickstar" knew that there were people out here, rooting for their success and believing in them whole-heartedly...

"I'm so excited, yanno~☆" Tenma cheered, hopping in his seat while holding out his popcorn towards Shino. "Hajime-chan, want some popcorn?"

"No, thank you. For some reason, even I feel so nervous that I feel like nothing will go down my throat." He politely declined, jittery nerves giving him a lightly queasy look. Instead, he focused his gaze back on to the stage where "2wink" was still performing. "There's still a performance going on even while they're counting the votes, I see."

"Yeah, out of "UNDEAD" and "2wink" who unexpectedly invaded the stage, "2wink" is the one that's left now." Mashiro observed, watching the 1st year twins acrobatic and energetic performance. "It could be because there's a performance going on that it's hard for the audience to leave their seats, but it doesn't look like they'll be leaving regardless. If it was an "S2" DreamFes or below and limited to within the school, everyone would’ve left when the student council's performance ended. But, there are a lot of the general public who have come to watch today and "2wink" is stirring up a good mood."

As if to confirm his notion, the crowd let out a great cheer as the Aoi twins managed to pull off an impressive and dexterous dance move ((F/n) could help but awe as well. For a bunch of evil little devils, they sure knew how to move!).

"With the student council, "Akatsuki," "UNDEAD," and "2wink" as the opening act, it gives off the feeling that the star performers are going to appear soon~♪" He continued, the hyped-up mood of the audience proving to be infectious enough to brighten his smile. "There's no idiot who'd want to leave right now. I say the general public but they're people who have gathered here because they love idols. The students who are watching the footage inside the school must have also realized that this is different from usual and are staying."

(F/n) looked around at the crowd, noting the many occupants of the auditorium. Whether they were in street clothes or the Yumenosaki uniform, female or male, young or old; all of them had one thing in common. Their eager smiles, their bright eyes, the drum of excitement in the air. It was a startling contrast to the last DreamFes she attended, but she could find no fault in it. She knew, without a doubt, that this was what a DreamFes should look like. No obligations, just a genuine good time.

"I'm on the edge of my seat, too." Mashiro sent an ardent look towards his companions. "...Everyone, let's watch over the moment Yumenosaki Academy is transformed!"

(F/n) agreed with a light-hearted nod, looking up at the stage with keen eyes. It was finally time for "Trickstar's" revolution...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the stage, Yuta and Hinata were enjoying their performance as much as the crowd was. However, all good things must come to an end, especially when it was time for the main event.

 _“It'll be okay soon, right, Yuta-kun?”_ Hinata whispered towards his younger brother, who gave him a quick nod.

 _“Yeah. There's Sakuma-senpai's signal.”_ He confirmed, seeing the thumbs up his upperclassman gave him from the corner of his eye. “ _it looks like "Trickstar" is done preparing.”_

 _“Nihihi, it's the start of today's main event~♪”_ [Hinata](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/5/57/%28Bouncing_Synchronization%29_Hinata_Aoi_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103093711) laughed, sending out a bright grin towards the audience as Yuta let out a thoughtful smile.

_“Hmm. Should the "extras" hurry and exit?”_

_“Well, if we linger for too long, it'll turn into a Battle of the Bands~!”_

[Yuta ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/b/ba/%28Smiling_Sympathy%29_Yuta_Aoi_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103034216)nodded at his brother's words while sending out a wink towards the crowd. _“Yep yep, we had set things up as far as becoming the opening act. If it looks like they'll perform poorly shall we "2wink" barge in and take over again?”_

_“That sounds like a good idea, too~! But well, for now, we'll stick to the plan.”_

_“Roger that. We'll be expecting great things from you, "Trickstar"~♪”_

The two twins then finished their songs with a grand flourish, arousing a fervent cry from their spectators.

"Thanks for waiting!" Hinata cried out as he waved his hands in the air. "The star performers for today's event have finally arrived~!"

A chorus of eager cries greeted his statement, unable to believe that such an amazing event still had more surprises to offer. The twins' smiles grew wider at the response as the lights began to dim, signaling the start to another event.

"That's right folks! The main event is here! An up-and-coming, energetic idol group that's shrouded in riddle and mystery!" Yuta went on, skipping towards the left side of the stage while Hinata moved to the right. "A supernova! The young revolutionaries of Yumenosaki Academy! It's "Trickstar"~☆"

"You shouldn't miss out on this for the world~!" Hinata advise as the beginnings of a piano rang out from the auditoriums’ speakers. "Please stay seated and watch over it! The miraculous moment; the rise of a new era~♪ Welcome, the glittering stars! To the glorious stage~☆"

"Good luck, our older brothers in **_"Trickstar"_** ~♪"As soon as Hinata finished his enthused cry, the previously dark stage burst to life with red, blue, and white glittering lights. The lone piano was then accompanied with the energetic strums of guitar and booming drums. The most eye-catching sight of them all, though, was the four posing figures of "Trickstar" themselves, their "Unit" title being presented on the giant screen behind them.

The auditorium practically exploded at appearance of the new arrivals, the cries of the audience probably loud enough to be heard all over the campus.

 _'Yeah. Let's do our very best.'_ Hidaka felt the cheers wash over him like a wave before turning to give the brothers a grateful nod. "I thank you for your cooperation, "2wink"."

"Hey, your expression's getting all stiff again, you know~?" Hinata scolded the older teen, before pointing towards his own bright grin. "Smile, smile~♪"

"Remember your training! We've warmed up the stage, so make sure you don't let go of this heat~☆" Yuta pointed towards Hidaka, who nodded at their reminder. With the nearly nightmarish training that he went through, he knew that he wouldn't let it all go to waste in this performance.

"Hmm...y'know, there are a lot of people who'll be seeing them for the first time, so should we just introduce "Trickstar"?"

Yuta tilted his head before nodding at his brother’s suggestion "That's a good idea. We'll make it a freebie~♪" He cheered before looking towards the audience and gesturing towards Hidaka who then had a spotlight turned on him.

"Alright, up first, we have the calm, cool, and collected leader of "Trickstar"! The Sub-Zero Prince! _Hidaka Hokuto_ ~☆" He announced as said [teen ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/3/3c/%28Cautious_Gaze%29_Hokuto_Hidaka_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103094646)put a thoughtful hand to his chin.

"No, I'm not the leader, but…" He grumbled before trailing off with something akin to a pout. "And what do you mean by "prince"?"

"No, no, you gotta be clear about whether you're being a "straight man" or whether you're doing a grumbling manzai!" Hinata demanded as Yuta nodded along.

"Yep yep, everything's a performance once you're on stage!"

"I see. You're right, I'll make an effort on it." Hidaka straitened up before bowing respectfully. "Thanks to you two, I think that I, too, was able to understand techniques for entertaining people. Thank you for absolutely everything you've done, you two."

Back in the crowd, (F/n) couldn't help but fondly shake her head at the exchange. _‘I like how he’s more focused on the ‘prince’ part, rather than the ‘sub-zero’ one…’_ Still, while he may not think so, Hidaka really did give off a princely attitude. Even now, she could hear much of the audience dreamily sighing or commenting on it, especially Mashiro.

“Hokuto-senpai…so cool!” He whispered, looking star struck at the sight of his upperclassman on stage.

"Let's not say things like "thanks," alright? We had a lot of fun, too, after all~♪" Hinata waved off as Yuta cleared his throat in order to continue the introductions.

"Anyway~! Next up, a supernova and a super genius at the same time! Here comes _Akehoshi Subaru_ ~☆"

At the call of his name, [Akehoshi ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/8/8e/%28Leading_Star%29_Subaru_Akehoshi_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20151031155312)hopped about the stage while energetically waving towards the crowd. "Yahoo~☆ Everyone~! Enjoy yourselves today, okay~☆"

 _'As expected of Akehoshi. They haven't even begun singing yet, and he's already having the time of his life. He doesn't even look nervous!''_ (F/n) thought, watching as he bounced around like a red and orange ball. She could also see that the crowd was charmed by his bright nature, with many giggling at his goofy antics. Shino, in particular, couldn’t seem to stop as he grinned up at Akehoshi in excitement and admiration.

 _'He's interacting with the audience, facing and smiling at them.'_ She observed as he waved towards a start struck little girl who returned the gesture happily. _'Unlike 'Akatsuki' who indifferently performs, he's making them feel acknowledged, thanking them for staying to watch their performance. The difference is like admiring a piece of art in a museum and watching an exciting parade on the street.’_

On stage, Hidaka was thinking along the same lines as her. _'This is the performance "Akatsuki" forgot about.'_ He acknowledge, watching his 'Unit' member dance about on stage. _'They achieved their objectives in an indifferent manner and carried out their specified performance accurately, but in doing so, they gradually forgot about their audience's existence._ _I, too, had forgotten that until I received special training from the twins, but one man's fault is another man's lesson. It's our first time coming up on stage, too. We won't be able to last if we don't use our faces, our presence, to appeal to the audience.'_

His deep blue eyes shined in admiration towards his close friend. _'Who are we singing to? Akehoshi, "Trickstar's" first star, will be the one to teach us how we should be as idols; to guide us. Converting even pressure into happiness and pushing forward is Akehoshi's strong point. That's why he's more suited to be the leader; he's a great guy that can be respected...'_

He then smiled to himself, giving a fond shake of his head. _'Of course, He'd get full of himself if I told him personally, so I won't, though...'_

Akehoshi seemed to sense Hidaka’s gaze on him, leading him to turn and give him a curious smile. "Hm? What is it, Hokke~? Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's nothing." Hidaka denied, giving a vaguely dismissive wave in return. "Go act wildly and freely. Isara and I will back you up."

At his name, Isara turned towards the two with a slight pout. "Eh, me too? That's why, I keep telling you guys not to drag me into things as you please." Of course, his words held no disdain, especially with the cheeky smile [he ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/5/57/%28One_Step_Forward%29_Mao_Isara_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181107010553)gave afterwards as he held on to the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I don't mind~! Subaru, who charges towards the front lines, Makoto, who hangs back in the background, and me and Hokuto assisting; that's "Trickstar," right~? ♪"

"Ohoo! Next up, we've got the Fantastic Shapeshifting Magician! _Isara Mao~♪_ " Yuta declared into the mic, ignoring the indignant calls from said teen about his strange moniker.

"Each member in "Trickstar" is a super star!" Hinata continued, twirling about. "All of them are pioneering figures who will pave the road for the future Yumenosaki Academy. They are dreams themselves~☆"

They're super fired up, huh?" Yuuki, being the last to be introduced, whispered before brightening up in resolve. "R-Right! Okay, I'm going to do my best too! So that I don't get left behind, as well!"

The twins perked up at his words and turned to regard him with pensive smiles.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Yuta muttered into the mic, tilting his head to the side. "Lastly~ Umm, the guy with the glasses!"

"Good luck, Four-eyes~♪ What was your name again?" Hinata wondered before quickly waving off the thought. "Oh well, moving on! ☆"

"Ehh?! Isn't the treatment towards me the only one that's way too sloppy!?" Yuuki cried, comedic tears pricking at his eyes before [he ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/6/6c/%28Standstill%29_Makoto_Yuuki_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181103204437)turned to address the audience with an earnest smile. "I-I'm _Makoto Yuuki_! It's a pleasure to be here! I'll do my very best~!"

 _'Poor Yuuki...always be teased even when he's on stage...'_ (F/n) shook her head, clapping along with the crowd. _'Still, this could also work in their favor. Some comic relief is a good way to add a more chill and approachable atmosphere to a group. Plus, Yuuki's earnest attitude will defiantly gain him a lot of support, even if he happens to make a mistake. Hell, it can even become his charm point; an endearing character trait!'_ Of course, that just means he'll have to endear some more teasing from the guys, but she believed in his ability to persevere!

 _'While at the back of the line, working hard with all his power, trying to catch up to the other three, the audience will cheer on Yuuki's brave efforts.'_ Hidaka watched Yuuki have a comedic back and forth with Akehoshi (“Don’t worry Ukki! You’ll always hold a glasses shape place in my heart~!” “U…U-Um, thanks I guess?”). He listened to the laughter of the crowd in response, able to feel the light atmosphere that the exchange created. _'He isn't the type of guy who would ever betray the audience's expectations, and he's surprisingly competitive, so he'll frantically come chasing after us, hot on our heels. He'll come tearing through the cheers and the encouragement...and right after that, I'm sure he'll walk with us, side by side.'_

Hidaka then switched his gaze towards the Aoi twins, inwardly impressed. _'The twins are amazing...they conveyed our "point of view" to the audience with such a short introduction. More than half of the audience here have never seen us before, but they learnt how to enjoy themselves...and how to relish the taste. The preparations are perfect; they truly have set the table for us...'_

A deep resolve flashed through his eyes as he griped his microphone. _'All that's left is to offer them our best dish...our performance.'_

"Alrighty, we're gonna say goodbye here~♪" Hinata smiled at some of the disappointed cries he got from his announcement while Yuta turned to give a thumbs up towards "Trickstar".

"The times we changed your diapers, carried you like babies on our backs, and petted you saying good boy are all over now~♪" He grinned through a faux serious tone, getting grateful nods and thank you from the group of four.

"Right, you can leave the rest to us. You've done a lot for us." Hidaka voiced out respectfully after giving a deep bow. "We'll thank you again at a later date. Right now, we'll devote all our energy to the stage right in front of us. For everyone who has gathered here today, we "Trickstar" will show them our all."

After a few more last-minute fare wells, "2wink" left the stage and "Trickstar" was left to do their thing. Soon enough, they had gotten right into their performance, voices harmonizing with an energetic fervor and their moves being smooth and coordinated.

* * *

Back in the crowd, the three youngest members of "Ra*bits" stared up at the upperclassmen in awe, eyes bright with admiration and joy.

"Hyaa~♪ Wow, they're amazing~!" Shino marveled as his arms absently wrapped around (F/n) in his eagerness. "Akehoshi-senpai is shining more than anyone~♪"

"He's pretty awesome, too, but I think Hokuto-senpai is amazing, too! He sang the difficult melody flawlessly! Flawlessly!" Mashiro complimented, following his friend's example before raising his voice to cheer. "You're so cool, Hokuto-senpai~☆"

(F/n), while just as excited to see the guys perform as they were, was finding it hard to breath with both of them practically squeezing the life out of her. _'Who knew people so small could be so strong!'_

"Guys, don't cling onto the Transfer Student from both sides like that." Tenma, surprisingly being the calmest of his two friends, scolded as he munched on his popcorn. "You're getting way too excited, yanno. Neechan's gonna suffocate, yanno? You guys should have some popcorn and calm down in the meantime, yanno."

"Is this the time to be eating~!?" Mashiro demanded as he finally released the poor girl in order to stand up. "And you're being noisy! Because I'm concentrating on watching right now! Because I'm enjoying myself right now!"

"He's right, Tenma-kun!" Shino cried out as he also stood up, tears streaming down his face. "Uwaa, but I can't see what's in front properly because I'm moved to tears~!"

"W…W-Whoa. Both Hajime-chan and Tomo-chan are like completely different people, yanno! This is the first time where I'm the calmest one, yanno?" Tenma yelped, nearly dropping his popcorn at their immense hype.

"Tell me about it..." (F/n) gasped, taking in much needed breaths. "It's like watching a bunch of parents at their kid’s sport game..."

"But it's actually really awesome, yanno! It's so much fun~☆" He added before hopping up to join his friends as well as the rest of the audience who couldn't seem to help themselves. "Nyahaha, we wanted to perform in front of a huge crowd like this too, yanno! ♪ Good luck good luck, our bi~g bros in "Trickstar"! You're sparkling the most, yanno~☆"

"Thanks! I heard your cheers!" Akehoshi exclaimed, raising a fist in the air. "Your yanno-yanno's are as noisy as ever, but it lifts our spirits! Thanks, yanno~♪"

"Don't take my "yanno"~! But I'm happy to see that my cheering got through to you~☆" Tenma returned and Akehoshi gave out a joyous laugh.

"Ahaha, are you guys having fun~? Your most sparkly smiles are shining even brighter than the cyalums~☆" He declared, voice mingling with the cheers. "I feel great~! I'm really happy that I got to see you all today!"

(F/n) was surprised when Akehoshi looked down, directly at her. [He ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/b/b4/%28Morning_Star%29_Subaru_Akehoshi_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20151031155211)reached out his hand to her, sending her a twinkling wink.

"(N/n), are you enjoying yourself too~?" He asked, tone bright and cheery. "Show us more and more of your smile~☆"

(F/n) blinked for a few moments before she, grinned while standing up as well. "You guys are killing it~! Keep it up!" She encouraged, waving back at him.

 _'It's been superb up until now. The program selection was perfect; it was right to ask (L/n) for her opinion...'_ Hidaka reflected, his feet light and swift as he danced along with his friends. _'As a matter of fact, things are going far too well, to the point that it's frightening. It's almost as if the audience has already forgotten all about the Units before us..."2wink" who stepped down earlier, "UNDEAD," and of course, "Akatsuki."...They're in a trance watching "Trickstar." It almost feels like a dream.'_

The gratitude Hidaka felt could hardly be expressed. "UNDEAD" and "2wink" for giving them this opportunity, the audience for cheering them on, (F/n) for sticking with them through thick and thin. All of them were the reasons why they could stand here on this stage and he would make sure to thank them for their efforts by giving them their best performance.

 _'Of course, this isn't only to the audience right in front of us...'_[He ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/9/9c/%28Dependable_Class_President%29_Hokuto_Hidaka_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20160423033349)affirmed in his mind, reaching out his hands as the lyrics flowed from his mouth. _'But also to the students who are bound right to their very core by the status quo at Yumenosaki Academy. I want to send them our dreams...our song. To those who abided by the rules as if they were being brainwashed, I want to send our revolutionary song to you!'_

"Ahaha ♪ Geez, Hokke~, you're making scary faces again~!" Akehoshi teased as he slung an arm around his shoulder. "We're not fighting with our lives on the line, so let's have more fun~☆"

"I know that." Hidaka returned, looking towards the other with small smile. "Right now, I'm the happiest I could be. It looks like I don't particularly dislike competition. Coming up with a strategy, going on the offensive, coping with an emergency, and then obtaining victory. I'm having the most fun I could right now."

"Oh, ho, ho~! How manly! You’re on fire Hokke~!" Akehoshi chuckled, rocking himself and Hidaka side to side. "But now that you're able to see the entire venue, you've neglected your footing just as much. Sari's~ moves are pretty intense, so he'll crash into you if you just stand there~!"

Hidaka almost lost his footing when Akehoshi then suddenly began to pull him away from the front. "Come over here, I'll pull you over! It's Sari's~ turn right now, so you shouldn't get in the way of his performance, you know?"

Though annoyed at his friend's abrasive actions, he still nodded along with his statement. "You're right...Well, knowing Isara, I think he'd avoid me even if I was standing there."

"What......? Don't expect so much from me~! You're giving me way too much credit..." Isara complained as he took his place to lead the next song. _'Well, I'm happy to see that they trust me though...I don't have that in the student council.'_

All he did was finish the work in front of him, uninterested. That was comfortable in itself, though and that's what it meant to become part of the mighty status quo. You had to prioritize overall gain instead of personal gain. He played his cards well and landed a position in the student council, but, compared to that, it felt so much better to sing and dance freely while watching the audience's response!

 _'I guess I really am an idol in the end, too~♪'_ He chirped in his head, moving with the rhythm of the song with practiced ease. _'Sorry, everyone. To be honest, I was still just a little bit uninterested. I've always suspected that I'm just being tricked and used. I still couldn't be your ally from the bottom of my heart. I thought you were only after my "position" on the student council.'_

It wouldn't be the first time, after all, when students would approach him for his status rather than friendship. For once though, his Student Council position would finally benefit him rather than burden. He knew that the rest of the Yumenosaki academy students who were at the school watching would have the peace of mind to vote for "Trickstar," seeing as he was an SC officer.

 _'It's because of things like that that I wondered if I had really been accepted as your ally...I doubted it somewhere in my mind. Are you really not after just my title?'_ He mused, the usual pangs in his heart that would come with these thoughts nowhere to be seen. Instead, he felt light. Lighter than air as all his worries were lost in the harmony of their song.

 _'But now, all my hesitations and doubts have blown away!'_ He inwardly cheered, overcome with the joyful urge to laugh. _'I'm having so much fun right now! That's more than enough. I'm standing on an exhilarating stage with the best allies! This magnificent song and melody, this atmosphere! The smiles of the audience! That's the best reward out there!'_

He might be "Trickstar's" enemy one day since he was still a member of the student council or he might actually be used just for his position and then carelessly tossed aside, but he definitely won't regret it. Right now, he was content just by standing on this stage at this very moment!

 _'Thank you. For letting me be your ally. For holding my hand instead of rejecting me despite being on the student council. I'm filled with gratitude!'_[He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/5/5c/%28Contradictory_Position%29_Mao_Isara_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181107010634) smiled, pointing out towards the crowd.

_'For the me as I am, because of who I am...for letting me stand beside you within this brilliance. I'll put those feelings into my singing and send it out to the audience! I can't be any happier! Absolutely everything in this world is precious!~♪'_

_'Ohh~!'_ Yuuki marveled, emerald green eyes shining as he watched his friend sing out. _'Isara-kun's amazing~! Up until now, it felt like he was a step behind compared to Akehoshi-kun and Hidaka-kun in both singing and dancing, and yet...it must be because he had sculpted himself into a mold and shut himself out, isn't it? If he performs freely and comfortably with full power then he has this much brilliance! This is essentially Isara-kun's real power.'_

He was always looking out for others, prioritizing and supporting those around him. He was the unsung hero who was never in the spotlight, himself. He devoted himself to working behind the scenes without showing his own characteristics, but Yuuki was glad to see that Isara was the center right now. He finally had the chance to be the star of the show, at the center of this stage!

 _'They're all amazing. Akehoshi-kun and Hidaka-kun... Isara-kun, too...'_ Yuuki thought, giving a bitter-sweet smile as the insecurities of his own skills came to mind. _'That's right, huh? Like a doll, I suppressed my heart and carried out the work given to me...I've always been working hard even while taking a detour.'_

Still, he wouldn't let these negative thoughts bring him down. He promised himself over and over to not let the derisive chains of his past drag him down anymore. He was finally becoming strong, capable, and more proud of himself and he was determined to keep it up!

 _'I trained, improved and did my best in order to stand here, after all!'_ He made sure to harmonize with his friends, to keep his pace with them in order not to hold them back. _'I don't expect to reach everyone, the way they are, in a flash. It's only disrespectful to. But one day for sure! No, even if it's just right now, I'll show you that I'll stand with them, shoulder to shoulder!'_

In the next song, he'll be the center and though he knew the task would be daunting and the responsibility would be heavy, he would not waver. He would not be afraid of making mistakes anymore, because he knew that he now had friends who would back him up and support him along the way.

 _'I was training so hard to the point that blood oozed out!'_ Fierce determination rushed through his veins, the cheers of the audience motivating him even more. _'I'll believe in myself! And the fact that we're invincible right now! Let's win together with everyone. Let's make the star of hope shine here at Yumenosaki Academy!'_

His emerald gaze eventually made their way to (F/n), whose loud and supportive cheers managed to stand out amongst the rest. An undefinable warmth left his heart a fluttering mess and his cheeks were lightly flushed as he gazed at her bright features. This was the most happy and animated he had ever seen her, the shadows in her eyes gone for the moment.

 _'...(L/n)-chan's watching over us too, in a premium seat in the front row.'_ He thought with a gentle and appreciative smile. _'Watch us! You chose us and we walked together, hand in hand...I definitely won't make you regret that! So let's see a scenery we've never seen before together!'_

Isara's song ended soon after, and the audience clapped and cheered.

 _'It's time for Yuuki to take the lead!'_ (F/n) thought eagerly, as Akehoshi let out a chipper laugh.

"Ahaha~☆ Dream time is far from over~! A star's brilliance is everlasting!" He called into the microphone, Hidaka following his lead.

"That's right. From the stage, the cyalums that everyone is waving for us could rival that of the Milky Way." He smiled as his words seemed to inspire everyone to wave the cyalums with more vigor. "It's very beautiful, I want to make it shine even brighter."

"Together with everyone,” Isara continued, pumping his fist into the air. "Let's create a countless number of constellations to light up the night sky, okay? ♪"

"Alright, your attention, please~♪ The next song is a song even a dummy like me can sing." Yuuki strode up to take the lead, confidently brandishing [his ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/e/ee/%28Cheerful_Glasses_Boy%29_Makoto_Yuuki_CG2.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20151212140428)mic towards the crowd. "Everyone will definitely be able to remember it quickly, too! So gather your voices and sing together! It'll be a little weak with just my singing, after all~♪"

(F/n) smiled as she chorused a _"yes~!"_ along with the audience. Once again, "Trickstar's" ability to draw in the crowd and to make them feel included was top notch.

"Let's shine together! With our voices, let's fill the pitch-black cosmos with brilliance!" Yuuki exclaimed, sending out a wink and a peace sign. "Please enjoy "Trickstar's" live right until the end, okay~? ♪"

The rest of "Trickstar's" performances went on without a hitch. They couldn't have asked for a better performance even if they wanted to. The air was practically effervescent and for the first time, (F/n) honestly believed that people could get drunk off of the atmosphere.

Soon enough, "Trickstar" ended their last song with a bang, the blue and red lights of the stage reminiscent of fireworks as they sparkled. The loudest cheers yet rang out through the auditorium, echoing and rebounding off of the walls like thunder.

"Hmhm~, that was a lot of fun!" Akehoshi sighed in content before showing the crowd a closed eye smile. "Did our singing voices reach everyone?"

After another loud chorus of affirmations, he chuckled, truly happy at the response.

"With this, “Trickstar's” performance will have to come to an end! But we will keep shining as idols in this Yumenosaki Academy from now on too~☆" He made sure wave in all directions of the auditorium, eager to show his thanks to every single occupant. "Everyone~! Thank you for coming to our live today, please keep cheering on Trickstar forever~☆ We will keep on delivering fun and sparkling songs and dances that will captivate you! Watch over us with high expectations! Chuu~ chuu~♪ Byebye~☆"

And with that, Akehoshi made to walk off of the stage. He let out a strangled yelp of surprise, however, when Hidaka stopped him by grabbing on to the back of his shirt.

"Wait." He advise, pulling the hyperactive boy back over. "You must be satisfied now that you've done all that you wanted to do but it's still too soon to withdraw."

"Hm? But didn't our performance just end with us singing our new song?" Isara asked, looking puzzled. "If we stay longer than the specified time limit we'll get a penalty, right?"

"That's right. However there is still the tallying of the votes and the announcement of the results after this." Hidaka explained, drawing enlightened looks from his fellow "Unit" members.

"Oh yeah, the voting!" Yuuki gasped, bumping a fist into his hand at the realization. "I almost completely forgot!"

"According to the regulations, after all performances are over...the leaders of the "Units" that participated in the DreamFes should wait on top of the stage for the results." Hidaka went on before turning towards Akehoshi. "So that would mean you are our leader, right?"

"Eh? I'm our leader?" Said boy yelped in surprise, looking between his friends with a bewildered smile. "Why hasn't anyone told me? Rather, I think you give off more of a leader-ish vibe, Hokke~!"

"I am more suited to assist the one who pulls us forward." Hidaka countered with a shake of his head. "I don't have a problem with Isara being the leader either."

"Eh? Really?" Isara wondered, a little taken aback.

"Yes, your contribution benefitted us greatly," Hidaka's smile was warm and grateful. "If you weren't here we wouldn't have been able to get votes from the students. It is taboo to vote for any unit or person who isn't affiliated with the student council in Yumenosaki Academy, after all..."

"Well, the only thing I did was make the best use of whatever strengths I possessed. Isn't it wrong to make me the leader just for that?" Isara mumbled, and though he was flattered by his friend's praise, he just couldn't accept the offer. "If I was the leader then it will be that the winning "Unit" was one that was led by someone of the Student Council. If so, then our original goal of overthrowing them won't be attained, right?"

"Hm...that is true..." Hidaka hummed while Isara rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"On top of that, I didn't participate in the first part of the training. I'm more like a helper who started cooperating somewhere in the middle. One of you guys, who started working hard from day one should be the leader." He then turned to Yuuki and gave him a quick, encouraging nudge to the side. "What about you, Makoto? You were the one who worked the hardest, even to the point of staying over."

"E…E-Eh? _Me?!_ " He gaped, looking shocked at the fact that they even considered him. He then quickly waved his hands in denial, also unable to accept the offer. "No, no, that's absolutely impossible! It's not in my character to be the leader!"

A pensive silence befell the group as they fell into a stalemate. None of them felt they were fit to be the leader, but they knew that they had to choose someone to fill the role!

"Mmm, there's no helping it if we just can't come to a conclusion." Hidaka eventually sighed before giving his friends an authoritative look. "If we keep standing on the stage, points will be deducted from our score. It doesn't matter who, someone please become the leader and stay on the stage to listen to the results."

"Hm~...... In that case, what do you think about this?" Akehoshi posed as he began to walk away. They watched him in confusion, wondering what he had planned as he walked over to a certain someone.

"Come over here, (N/n)!" He cheered, holding out his hand towards said girl. "Stand on the stage and be our temporary leader for us~☆"

.

.

.

(F/n) chewed on the popcorn Mashiro offered her, staring up at him with blank eyes. She blinked and blinked and blinked again before swallowing. _"Ha?"_

"I see…having (L/n) act as out leader...." Hidaka mused to himself, nodding along with Akehoshi's proposal. "That is indeed a good idea, you say some good things from time to time, Akehoshi."

Akehoshi hummed in delight at the back handed praise, puffing up his chest proudly. Meanwhile, (F/n) could feel her disbelief mount as she whipped her head between the two with wide eyes.

 _"...Whoahoho! Wait, wha-???”_ She fumbled up from her seat, clearly bewildered. This _had_ to be a joke! "You guys aren't- are you actually serious, right now? You want _me_ to act as your leader?"

"Well, yes." Hidaka simply nodded, seeing no issue at all. "All the members of "Trickstar" are equals as we are all second years. However, the one who stands at the top, or in other words, the one who leads us is you (L/n)."

"What on Earth gave you _that_ idea?" She wondered, unable to follow his logic at all. “I’m also a second year y’know. Plus I literally just transferred in!”

"Well, this composition is easy to understand and accept no?" He posed as if his words made complete sense. "Sailors, for example, used to put a goddess statue on the bow of the ship in the past, as they were said to prevent shipwrecks. To us, you are such and an existence (L/n). You are our goddess of victory, so I don't have any complaints if you are our leader."

"B…B-But, you aren’t sailors!" She spluttered (she could never get used to him calling her a “goddess of victory”, no matter how many times he said it). "You’re idols and in case you forgot, I'm not! I’m not even apart of "Trickstar"! I'm just your "Producer"!"

"Well, isn't that good thing?" Isara chimed in, giving her a somewhat cheeky smile. "As our producer, you made our outfits, gave us pointers during practice, and helped with all kinds of miscellaneous tasks. You worked just as hard as we did, probably even more, so it’s only natural to give you the highest position, right~♪"

(F/n) could feel her cheeks heat up at his compliments as Yuuki raised his hand up in the air eagerly. "I think that's good too!"

"Y…Y-You too Yuuki?!"

He chuckled at her exasperated response before giving a simple shrug. "I also want to stand on the same stage with you for at least one time at the end, so come on over, (L/n)-chan!"

"I understand if our requests seem too daunting, but we all hope for you to become our leader, (L/n)" Hidaka continued, sending her a warm, encouraging smile. "Please do come up on the stage. You are our representative."

(F/n) was unsure of what to do, too flustered to even know what to think. They…they were really serious. They actually wanted her to go up there and act as their leader! She had never saw herself as a leader of anything, more accustomed with following. And yet the guys were so confident in her, believing she was worthy of such a title…

"....They are calling for you, transfer student-san." Shino, who had been silently watching the exchange in amusement, tugged at her sleeve.

"B...B-But guys, I just can't-"

"Don't say that! Go, go!" Tenma prompted, excited enough for the both of them. "I'd like to be in your shoes, how enviable~♪"

"That's right, if you run away now with your tail between your legs that would be uncool." Mashiro added, giving her a good-natured thumbs up. "Please liven up Hokuto-senpai's big moment~♪"

Seeing that she still looked hesitant, Shino stood up and gentle placed his hand on her shoulder’s. "Transfer student-san...no, (L/n)-senpai. It's going to be alright." He whispered, soothing voice like chamomile tea with honey on her nerves.

"I know you're scared or that you think you aren't worthy to be up there with Akehoshi-senpai and the others, but you need to know that now’s your chance," He continued, his smile becoming a bit bigger at the fact. "You can leave the side lines and be of help to "Trickstar", to support them at such a crucial time. Like Tenma-kun said earlier; I'd love to be in your shoes...so please don't doubt yourself. Just...go up there and stand by them like you always do~!"

(F/n) stared down, blinking rapidly as her eyes stung a little. He was right. It was her chance to finally help the guys beyond simple tasks. Her acting as their impromptu leader was the step that would bring them closer to victory. She wouldn't even allow herself to think of the possibility that they wouldn't even win. Instead, she squared her shoulders and gave the boy a firm nod.

"Thank you Shino-san...I...I really needed that..."

"The pleasure’s all mine~!" He returned before giving her a small push. "Now get up there so we can hear the results!"

(F/n) gave a resolute smile before quickly rushing over towards the stage. She couldn't waste any more time!

"Everyone from the audience, please don't leave your seats yet. We're counting on you to cheer us on 'till the end!" Akehoshi requested before his eyes caught on her approaching form.

"Oh? You're finally here, (N/n)!" He acknowledged with a kind look as he reached out his hands towards her once more. "Here, I'll pull you up!"

"You're lucky Shino-san is so good with his words or I wouldn't be doing this." She huffed out, grabbing his hand as he pulled her up with relative ease.

"Well I just have to thank Shinonon personally then, don't I?" He snickered, earning an eye roll in return.

Soon enough, (F/n) was up on the stage, feeling the combined weight of the audiences' stares. _‘Oh god…my poor introverted heart can’t take this.’_ She felt slightly queasy as Akehoshi had thrown an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to him.

"Everyone, I have someone special that I want to introduce!" He called into the mic before he used it to point at her. "This girl here is our producer~☆ In this Yumenosaki Academy which only specialized in the nurturing of male idols until now, she has been given the experimental role of being the very first student in the producer course!"

Everyone 'ooed' at the information, looking towards her with interested and curious eyes. She awkwardly waved, lips upturned in a lopsided smile. The whole thing was rather nerve racking, and she couldn't help but admire that fact that "Trickstar" could stand being stared at like this for longer than three seconds.

"She is our benefactor who has supported us from both the shadows and the light!" Akehoshi continued as Hidaka walked up to stand next to them.

"We were able to climb this high, because she was there for us." He added, face softened at the fact. "If we look like idols who are able to shine brightly even at the peak of the heavens, then that is because of her."

He then turned and gave her a tender smile, reaching out to take her hand. "Thank you, (L/n). Let's stand side by side on this stage and gaze at this brilliant scenery..."

(F/n) felt light and warm at his gratitude, returning his grip with a firm squeeze. She didn't say anything, but the smile she gave spoke volumes.

"Hehe, we can't quite let our shoulders down. You know, since the results haven’t been announced yet." Isara mused as he walked up to stand besides Hidaka. "If we were to lose now, then that would be really embarrassing. But I feel like we made a difference! We used everything we had!"

"Dam-er, I mean-darn straight!" (F/n) managed to censor herself in time as she noticed just how many kids were in the crowd. "Just the thought of it is enough to make me faint..."

"It's a really awesome and pleasant feeling though!" Isara happily countered. "If I were just doing office work at the Student Council room, surely I wouldn't have been able to come to feel like this. I’ll never forget this feeling or this scenery. This view on top of the stage that I am seeing now with you all."

"I am also feeling really satisfied." Yuuki chimed in, standing by Akehoshi who also threw his free arm around his shoulder. "It feels like I really am alive! I never thought I'd be able to see such a view. I don't care what Izumi-san or whoever else says, I am truly glad that I became an idol. Being able to become your friend and walk the same path as you, it's the greatest happiness~!"

"Everyone! Please line up over there!" Shino suddenly called up to them, gaining their attention. In his hand was a digital camera, which he held up to them with an encouraging grin. "Taking pictures isn't allowed inside the auditorium but, after all this, rules don't matter anymore! I want to preserve your greatest smiles in a picture!

"Hmm...normally I wouldn't go along with people playing around but...today the skies are clear and I'm in a good mood." Hidaka shrugged with something akin to a smirk, getting a surprised look from (F/n).

"My god, I think I can see the pigs flying..." She muttered, looking up towards the sky. "Is our dear class president finally starting to loosen up?"

"If it's for the sake of taking a commemorative picture, then sure." He shot back in a joking manner, eliciting a smirk of her own. Today was just full of miracles, huh?

"Now, I want you all to please show me your most brilliant smiles!" Shino readied the camera up to his eye. "We will aim for that brilliance and we too will work hard as idols.....!"

"Hm~ How should I say it, it feels the best when there's five of us." Isara pondered, looking at his four friends in a satisfied manner. "It's nicely balanced with the (L/n)-san in the middle."

"I'm bad with photographs though..." Yuuki whispered to himself before resolutely shaking away any bad thoughts and raising his hand up in a peace sign. "Well, it's fine with everyone together like this! Peace~☆"

"Ahah~♪ This sparkling moment will forever remain in both the picture and our memories~☆" Akehoshi cheered as he lifted his arms to also give out peace signs. The rest of the group followed his lead, and with a quick _"Say cheese~!"_ from Shino, the close camaraderie that they felt was soon captured and immortalized.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!** _

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	21. The Big Day! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the winner of the 'S1' is revealed!

_**Disclaimer~!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars[Wiki](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_English_Ensemble_Stars_Wiki)! I don't own anything~** _

* * *

_**Chapter 21: The Big Day! (Part 2)** _

* * *

"Ahem, we're sorry for making you wait this long! The tallying of the votes has finally ended, so I will now announce the results of this S1♪"

The crowd gave a great roar of approval as the familiar announcer of the results gave a quick wave in return.

"By the way, the one delivering the results to everyone is me, the broadcasting committee's Nazuna Nito, also enrolled in Yumenosaki Academy like the others here~☆" He added with a happy grin. "I am also the leader of a "Unit" called "Ra*bits", so in time I will surely be greeting you as an idol on top of the stage~!"

"You calculatingly put in advertisement for your own “Unit”. As always, you don't miss any chances, Nito-kun~!" Sakuma, representing as the leader of "UNDEAD", chuckled as he sent the fellow third year an amused smile. "And as always you are very adorable. You must be acting like that on purpose, how pleasant to see you putting on a cute face…♪"

 _'You know, when he says it like that, it sounds really creepy...'_ (F/n) grimaced, sweat-dropping as Nito grew red in irritation.

"Sh- Sjut up! Shtop disrupting me, I'll knock chu off the stage!" He yelled, angrily shaking his fist at him.

"Calm down, you have the habit of fumbling your words when you get angry." Sakuma replied back easily, stance lax. "In order to fulfill your responsibilities as the presenter, I suggest to keep orderly at least until after you've announced the results."

 _"You were the one who pissed him off in the first place though..."_ She mumbled with the only response she got in return being that infuriating chuckle of his.

"I…I-I had planned to do so from the very start! Don't say anymore unnecessary things and keep silent!" Nito demanded before his ire melted in a happy look. "Hm, well it's fine. I'm in a very good mood today~♪"

_'Well that was quick...'_

"Rururun~♪ Leaders of the "Units" that participated in this S1, please line up." He requested and the assembled group on stage were quick to obey. In order, it went from Hasumi, (F/n), and Sakuma. Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled with her line placement, but resolved to grit her teeth and bare it. Beggars can't be choosers after all...

"The leader of the “Unit” that won will be illuminated by the spotlights~☆" Nito explained towards the audience as he gestured his hand towards the three leaders. "Everyone, please look over them while holding your breaths! Which "Unit" showed you the most excellent performance...no, who made you enjoy yourself the most today?! I’m sure you all are excited to see who will grab mark of victory!"

"Just for caution's sake I am going to confirm this with you." Hasumi suddenly spoke up with a sharp look in his eyes. "It seems you were moving around restlessly, but you didn't manipulate the votes, did you?"

"How rude! I didn't have enough free time to do something like that, I was really busy with editing the footage and broadcasting it up until just now!" Nito snapped towards the vice-president, insulted at the very implication. "I still have a grudge over the "S2" the other day so I am anti-student council, but I make sure to do my job properly! I will announce the results fairly, don't make fun of me just because I'm small!"

"It isn't like I'm underestimating you because you are small..." Hasumi corrected with a huffy eye roll. "I'd even go as far as to say that my opinion of you has improved thanks to all the things you have done. I've been done in and it seems there is nothing keeping me steady anymore. I underestimated you people and dug my own grave. They say that a cornered rat bites the cat, but it seems that rabbits bite as well."

Nito puffed up a little in pride at the acknowledgment as Hasumi went on. "Ra*bits", huh...I should have completely annihilated you in that DreamFes the other day so that you would have lost the will to ever retaliate after that…Well, regardless it's fine. We brought out or best in this live, I will silently accept the results."

"How manly~! You can struggle more and act more pitiful, you know?" Sakuma smirked derisively, making Hasumi twitch in irritation. "Now is the last moment you will be able to stand there with a calm face. While that attitude of standing with your head held high like a king until the end is commendable, there are only a few more moments left until you are dragged off your throne...at the very least you are allowed to stay arrogant~♪"

Hasumi's ensuing glare was sharp enough to cut stone. The distaste for Sakuma was made quite clear to anyone who was watching which was...well, everyone. "The results aren't set in stone yet. Until the moment that a loss is recorded in the official records, we of "Akatsuki" are the reigning power in this Yumenosaki Academy."

"Fufu, even though you yourself also don't believe you won. You have seen it as well, haven't you? "Trickstar's" radiance?" Sakuma challenged, crimson eyes brimming with mirth. "That is the trigger that will help open the curtain to a new era. The stronger the light is, the deeper the shadows grow. Those very shadows are the territory of us, "UNDEAD". This position is quite comfortable~♪"

 _‘Oof, it's like being stuck between a rock and a hard place...'_ (F/n) could almost feel the sparks that was coming off of the stare down that she was haplessly caught between, slumping down at the nearly tangible pressure of their hostility. _'When will the bitch fight end~?!'_

"Well then, Miss Transfer Student. Step one more step forward." Sakuma gently placed his hand on her upper back. "No need to hold back as you are the main characters tonight. I will make sure to at least give you applause from here in the shadows."

"While I really do appreciate the faith you have in "Trickstar" Sakuma-senpai, I really can't help but think you’re also saying that just to piss off a certain someone..." She couldn't help but wonder, giving her upperclassmen a suspicious look.

"My dear, I have no such intentions." He answered back easily, though the mischievous undertones didn't do much to prove his innocence. "I'm just simply showing my support to the right stars of the show~! It is my duty, as a supporting character."

"Well, unlike Sakuma-senpai, we don't really like being the supporting characters." Hinata suddenly chimed in as he walked out from the right side of the stage to stand next to his black-haired senior. "Well, it's fine. Both the training and the live itself were fun after all. We’re still first years, we have a future. Next time "2wink" will aim for the top, me and Yuta-kun~♪"

"Oh, Hinata-kun came out." Sakuma acknowledge the younger boy with a quick ruffle of his hair. "So you were the leader of "2wink"?"

"Well, I am the older brother." Hinata replied, not at all bother by the other messing up his hair. "At any rate, we have been acquainted for quite some time now, so please become able to keep us apart, Sakuma-senpai~!"

"Oi! You guys, you're chattering too much!" Nito yipped out towards the four, holding up his finger in a shushing motion. "Keep quiet, I will be announcing the results~☆"

(F/n) felt a zing of anxious excitement shoot down her spine at his words. It was finally time to hear the results...to find out who had one the 'S1'!

"Well then, may I have your attention everyone?!" Nito called out towards the crowd, waving an envelope in the air which most likely had the results written on it. "The amount of votes and rank of each of the “Units” that participated in today's S1 have been determined! I will be announcing them right now and they'll also be updated on the Yumenosaki Academy's homepage after this, so if you are interested then be sure to check it there!"

Nito then cleared his throat and ripped open the envelop, pulling out and unfolding the paper inside. "Right now we will only be announcing the ranks!" He declared, looking over at the paper with keen eyes.

"First, in fourth place...or in other words in last place, is... _"2wink"!_ "

Numerous applause rang out, many giving out sweet encouragements and good-natured "Better luck next times!" in subsequence.

"Yes, yes~. That was to be expected but let me at least make an excuse." Hinata quipped in after he gave a thank you wave for the support. "The votes were being gathered at the same time as our performance. We didn't get any votes only because we had to hand over the stage to "Trickstar" in the middle of our performance! Loss by default, I'd say. Which is why you shouldn't make fun of "2wink" just because we're in last place!"

"Huhu~, you sure are desperate." Nito commented before giving the younger boy a commendable pat on the back. "Well in the official record this will be recorded as "2wink's" debut performance, and being in last place for your first performance does leave a bad impression..."

"Exactly! We went as far as to even sacrifice ourselves like that..." Hinata woed before pointing a determined finger towards (F/n). "That's why you absolutely have to win, "Trickstar"! Though, I'd also be fine if Sakuma-senpai's "UNDEAD" wins, y’know? Whichever is fine so don’t let our sacrifice be in vain! Grasp victory! Grasp it I say!"

"Alright already. S’not like we're not under enough pressure as is..." (F/n) grumbled as Hinata took a few steps back and Nito went on with the results.

"You say that, However, regrettably, _"UNDEAD"_ is in third place~♪"

(F/n) felt like she could hear a faint _"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ that sounded like it came from Oogami, but the words were drowned out by the applause and support of the audience (and some scolding from the mother’s in the crowd). Sakuma, like Hinata, didn’t seem surprised at the result at all and only gave an accepting nod in return.

"Yes, as per the pre-established harmony. I have no complaints. In the end, we are just the corpses that need to be overcome." He mused before sending Hasumi a side-long look. ""Akatsuki" and "UNDEAD's" skill are on par, however due to the authority of the Student Council they were able to gather the votes from the students and "Akatsuki" was able to win this close fight."

"Hmph, how presumptuous..." Hasumi grumbled, eliciting a chuckle in return.

"It is a result that follows logic, however thanks to the format of our battle, we were able to take a considerable number of votes." He pointed out with a simple, yet elegant shrug of his shoulders. "Due to us crushing each other, we both went under while trying to sweep the ground under each other's feet...there should be ones who used our heads as a steppingstone and climbed even higher."

Then, as if to add insult to injury, Sakuma began to clap as well as he gestured towards the two remaining leaders. "Applaud them, everybody! Feel free to release a salute of guns that is your applause~♪"

 _'Oh man, the levels of pettiness and sass are through the roof...'_ (F/n) sweat dropped as Hasumi busied himself with trying to set a retreating Sakuma on fire with his glare.

"Aaah, don't steal my job!" Nito snapped out, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Let me talk till the end, fore from here on is the best part of the announcement~☆ Why? Because there are only two "Units" left!"

His proclamation sent the crowd into a loud fervor, but the commotion sounded distant to (F/n)'s ears, replaced with the loud I-Max worthy bass of her heartbeat. This was it...this was really it! In just a few moments, the fate of "Trickstar" and the future of Yumenosaki was going to be decided!

"Will it be the "Unit" leaded by the Student Council- the unbeaten and invincible "Akatsuki"! Or will it be the up and coming revolutionists, "Trickstar"?!" Nito went on, raising his hand as if to give a signal. "The winner will be illuminated by the light! Spotlights, go ahead~☆"

Soon after that, all the lights in the auditorium went off. Everyone watching, inside and outside of the auditorium, waited with bated breaths as a single spotlight began to dance around the two "Leaders", a drum roll adding to the suspense.

(F/n) couldn't help but close her eyes, clasping her hands together as mind ran a mile a minute with prayers and wishes. _'Please let them win! Please let them win!'_ She repeated in her head like a mantra until _finally_ …

.

.

.

.

.

It took (F/n) a few moments to hear the nearly deafening cheers of the audience and it took her even longer to realize that a ray of warm, fluorescent light was shining down on her. Congratulatory confetti rained down from the sky as "Trickstar's" song _"Rebellion Star"_ blared out from the speakers.

"...I had a vague hunch that it would be like this, but actually experiencing it is indeed bitter." Hasumi muttered, managing to keep a blank face. Still, if one looked hard enough, you could see a crude mix of undefinable emotions churn in his olive-green eyes. "I haven't tasted it in a long time, this hardship. This is...the taste of defeat... _how Incorrigible._ "

"Uo~! How bright!” Sakuma sent Hasumi a side long smirk as he gestured towards a dazed (F/n) in a gentlemanly manner. "Miss transfer student, why not step a bit more towards the front. I am bad with the light...Also, congratulations my dear~♪"

(F/n) could do nothing but nod, eyes stinging from unshed tears and the glaring spotlight. She did just that, legs wobbly as she was left nearly delirious in relief and joy.

"Tadaa~♪ The result is as you can see, a totally unprecedented one!" Nito cheered, needing to yell into the microphone in order to be heard over the commotion. "The ones who ruled tonight's 'S1' are the miraculous "Unit" which pulled away from the others by a wide margin, "Trickstar"~☆ The student council´s undefeated legend has finally come to an end! Everyone gathered here! Do you understand the implications of this?! The school is trembling with the commotion the students are stirring up, can everyone feel it?!"

As if to answer his question, the auditorium practically vibrated with the combined cheers of everyone. (F/n) could see the three youngest "Ra*bits" members going wild along with other Yumenosaki students who looked like they had gone through a catharsis. They probably thought this day would have never come. To see the tyrannical Student Council actually lose!

"In this very moment, Yumenosaki academy is moving at an incredible space! A fissure is forming, a new wind is starting to blow! What you are seeing is the birth of new stars!" Nito went on, hyping up the crowd more and more. "Congratulations, "Trickstar"! You are the winners! You are number one~☆"

"Uwaa, you seriously won?" Hinata said in a breathy tone before he, too, brightened up in great excitement and gave her a quick hug. "Congratulations, Transfer Student-san! Aahhh, how enviable, I´m jealous! It´s a good thing you won, so be sure to thank us properly for going along with you one day~♪"

(F/n) rolled her eyes but returned the hug none the less. "Why don't we just say this makes up for you kidnapping me weeks ago and call it even eh?"

"Ha...as expected that was nerve-wrecking. I was fearful until the very end." Sakuma sighed, getting an incredulous look from the "Producer".

"All that passive aggressive shit talking you did was you being _nervous_?" She asked, getting an amused chuckle in return.

"Why yes, even the elderly are capable of getting nervous Miss Transfer Student." He mused as he patted her on the head. "You are still lacking and it was a victory as if walking on thin ice. However, a win is still a win~♪ Congratulations and...thank you. My wish that the clock of this school would move again has been granted. There's isn't anything that would make me happier, kukuku~☆"

(F/n) lightly bat his hand away, though she couldn't help but smile at the happy look on her senior’s face. He looked more youthful than she had ever seen him before, his "old man" persona nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"It feels as if we have already reached the end but the winning “Unit” will perform one last encore as per the regulations!" Nito announced before gesturing towards where "Trickstar" was standing at the side. "Everyone from "Trickstar"! Go ahead! Everyone in the audience as well, please all stay where you are! Let´s get drunk on their performance as we celebrate their victory!"

A rumbling orchestra of agreements answered his request as it seemed like a great party was ready to ensue. "It´s the start of the banquet! Everyone from "Ra*bits" too, come up the stage as well! Let's perform as backup dancers! We are lucky enough to be a part of this joyous occasion~☆" Tears seemed to dot at Nito's own eyes as his fellow "Unit" members rushed to join him on stage.

"You´re right. "UNDEAD" too, ascend this stage!" Sakuma hummed in agreement. "Yuta-kun as well, come on over! It's the victory we grasped together, so we should celebrate with everyone~♪"

Hasumi stared around at the celebration with neutral eyes before he began to make his way off stage as inconspicuously as possible. Unfortunately for him, though, Sakuma's keen gaze caught on to his retreat almost immediately.

"Hey there, Hasumi-kun. Where are you going?" He practically cooed, unbothered by the steaming glare he got in return. "Being defeated by their juniors is the honor of their senior, so let us celebrate together. Or...would saying that be too harsh? I won't sympathize with you, but it will surely be hard on you from here on out~♪"

"...That's what I want to say." The Vice President huffed after a few pensive moments. "Be merry for today, get drunk on the glory of this banquet. Whatever else I say will just be taken as the wails of the loser. The defeated will just get off the stage. Though know this..." He trailed off, gaze and tone becoming colder. " _I will not forget this humiliation..._ "

And with that last statement, Hasumi continued on his way towards where Kiryu and Kanzaki were waiting for him. (F/n) glanced over at the former, who gave her a small nod of approval and a light smirk before walking away. She returned it as Akehoshi zoomed on to the stage, sending “Akatsuki” off with a mock salute.

"Byebye! See ya! Peace~☆" He called, not bothering to stop as he continued to make a bee line towards (F/n) who didn't hesitate to accept his ensuing hug, even giggling as she was picked up and spun around by him in his excitement. "Alright (N/n)! We won! We won!"

"I can't believe it. It's as if I'm dreaming..." Hidaka was in a daze, slowly following after Akehoshi with heavy steps. "Now, after all this time, I'm beginning to tremble."

"Walk properly, Hokuto. Do you want me to hold you up?" Isara asked, smiling in amusement. "You sure are lacking in the important parts. Walk properly, this isn't the path to the gallows, it's the path that leads to the throne. We've won, so it would be uncool to blunder at the encore performance. We're going to fulfill our duty as idols until the end~!"

"Um, um? To be honest we haven't thought at all about what we should do if we'd won?" Yuuki said in a way that came out as more as a question than a statement. "I didn't even know we had to sing one more song! Which one should we sing?"

"Let's sing our new song." Hidaka offered, finally getting himself under control. "It has highlights for all us. The lyrics...the melody expresses our feelings right here and now the best."

He then turned to look towards Akehoshi, who was still spinning (F/n) around, much to her growing nausea.

"Dude, put me down already! I refuse to vomit in front of all these people!" She demanded, looking a little green in the face.

"Ahaha~! No way, I'm gonna keep spinning till we fly to the moon!"

"What the hell does that even mean?!" She shouted before finally managing to free herself. _'Ah~the world is spinning~!'_ She inwardly bemoaned while sending him a sullen look.

"(L/n)...Akehoshi..." Hidaka called out towards the two, while being followed by Yuuki and Isara. "I believe it's time for us to shine for just a bit more with that song that is so very like us. Don't get off the stage just yet either, okay (L/n)?"

"Uh, I hope you know that I'm not that good at singing or dancing right?" She offered, though that didn't seem to dissuade him.

"Whether you can sing or not doesn't matter..." He explained with a serene smile. "I just want to see you smile at the center of this brilliance."

"…Ah man, you seriously got to quit saying stuff like that with such a serious face," She sighed, ducking her head in order to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? let's go!" Akehoshi yelled out before turning to wave at the crowd again. "Thank you for the encore! Thank you for voting for us! Thank you for celebrating with us! No matter how much we thank you, it isn't enough!"

His grin seemed to grow at the happy cheers that answered him back. Their fervent support only served to energize him! "Your smiles and cheers showed us our path! We'll sing this song with all our feelings of gratitude, _**"ONLY YOUR STARS"**. _Really, thank you for today! Every single one of you, we love you~♪"

And so, the long awaited 'S1' had finally come to an end. (F/n) danced along with her friends and companions, those who supported her and "Trickstar" through this arduous battle. They laughed and sang and messed around, basking in the warm light that the stars provided.

This night, without a doubt, would be one that Yumenosaki Academy would remember for a long, long time...

* * *

"Excuse me." Isara announced himself as he carefully opened the door to the Student Council room. "I'm sorry I'm late. As expected, I was quite tired right after the DreamFes and couldn't really move until I had rested for a bit. Do you have work for me? I'll do anything."

Despite the fact that there were occupants in the room, only a cold silence and critical stares greeted him. He gulped nervously at the combined might of Hasumi's glower and Himemiya's scowl.

 _'Muuu, the atmosphere is heavy!'_ He inwardly whimpered, closing the door behind him with an almost deafening click. _'That's only natural though. With the DreamFes that just ended, a fissure started to form in the authority of the student council. I straight up bared my fangs against them, It'd be weird if they weren't pissed.'_

Though he talked about it as if it was someone else's business, he knew good and well that he was one of the main perpetrators. He had undoubtedly betrayed them, using their trust in him in an underhanded way...

 _'To be honest, it’d be nice if it would just end with me being punched.'_ He thought with a grim smile as he cautiously made his way towards the middle of the room, painfully aware of the piercing eyes on him. _'What kind of judgement will it be? I'd be more relieved if they'd just spoke ill of me, but they're all silent! How scary...'_

Well, he had to draw a line eventually. It's an unshakable truth that he fully cooperated with “Trickstar” and started a rebellion, but at the very least he would do his best to ensure that the blame was concentrated on just him. After all, with him taking responsibility, no punishment will fall upon "Trickstar" or (F/n)...

 _'For those guys, it's just the start. They'll keep changing this school and right now is the most important time for them to do so.'_ He resolved to himself, the memories of their cheerful smiles still fresh in his mind. _'I need to become their protective wall. That's the reason I am stuck between "Trickstar" and the student council. It may sound like the words of a poor person, but I wished to be in this position...'_

Isara needed them at least to keep walking, facing forwards...If not, then he couldn't go out peacefully. There wouldn't be any worth in him going as far as to become a traitor... _'If we get served poison, it will only come as far as the plate...'_

"Isara." Hasumi's austere tone broke through Isara's grim thoughts, while his next statement served to surprise him even more. "What are you spacing out for? Go sit down and do your paperwork."

"...E...E-Eh?"

As if he didn't hear or notice his bewilderment, Hasumi went on, rubbing at his temples in a tired manner. "There is also the usual post processing of the DreamFes and since too many unusual situations broke out, it's going to take forever to put out the fire, so we need your skills. Be prepared for an all-nighter..."

"I'm...I'm not in trouble?" Isara cautioned, getting a dull look in return.

"If only life were that easy. No, I will talk with you about your punishment regarding today later..."

 _'Ah, I know it was too good to be true...'_ Isara sighed, slumping a little as Hasumi went on.

"However, it isn't as if you broke any rules. You did your best for your "Unit" and showed everyone a praiseworthy live performance." He commended, ignoring the pleasantly surprised look he got in return. "You are a model idol. You only did what was natural as a student at Yumenosaki Academy. I don't really have any plans to punish you. It will end with just a light scolding...which is why right now I want you to do the work you need to do as a student council executive."

"That's...a very light punishment. I was prepared for not just being fired from the Student Council but for being expelled from this school..."

"I don't have the authority to expel someone. On top of that, I make it a point to not mix my personal affairs with official business." Hasumi laced his fingers together on his desk, sending the younger boy an unreadable stare. "What happened today certainly made me mad...but using the authority of the Student Council to settle a personal grudge isn't right. It is my own mistake from underestimating "Trickstar" and feeling complacent. If there's anyone who should receive punishment, then it's me..."

Isara could see Hasumi's hands tense around each other as he allowed a grimace to appear on his face. "I'm disappointed with myself and I feel pathetic in a way I can’t even express. I soiled the dignity of the Student Council and I can't excuse myself in front of our president. Don't force me to say even more of my grievances. Just...go sit in your seat and do your work. That's the only thing I can tell you right now..."

"Vice-President..."

"Man, screw that! You really are being too soft, vice-president, I can't believe you!" Himemiya, who seemed unable to control his rage any longer, cried out towards his superior before whirling on Isara with bared teeth.

"Dammit, you traitor! I'll publicly execute you! I'll hang you in front of the school gates in just your underwear and make you feel real humiliation!" He hissed out like a jungle cat, making Isara flinch back at the hostility while Hasumi sighed tiredly.

"Listen up, just keep working, Himemiya." He advised, clearly not wanting to deal with the younger boy's hissy fit at the moment. "You don't have the authority to decide on Isara's punishment."

"Aaah, that's irritating! Acting like you're such a good person like that!" He snapped, flopping back into his seat, but still maintaining his caustic expression. "I don't like it, I don't like it, _I don't like it!_ I really hate both losing and being made fun of! If I knew it was going to be like this I should have stopped the DreamFes in the middle even if I had to use force!"

"That in and of itself would have been a great embarrassment."

The three Student Council members turned towards where the newly arrived voice had come from. A [young man](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/8/8c/Yuzuru_Fushimi_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223071054) with purple hair and matching eyes had just strolled into the room, his inflection and stance polite and proper.

"If you'd stopped the DreamFes in the middle, it would be as if the student council ran away because they hate losing...More than losing fair and square, that would have resulted in us losing our reputation." The young man went on, addressing Himemiya with a patient smile. "It isn't very constructive to just talk about 'what ifs', so allow me to help you finish this mountain of work instead, young master~."

"....Fushimi. You're looking after Himemiya today too. Thanks for your hard work." Isara acknowledge the new arrival, getting a pleasant smile in return.

"Certainly, that is my duty after all." The now named "[Fushimi](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/8/85/%28Caretaker%29_Yuzuru_Fushimi_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150915183950)" answered as he stopped next to Himemiya and carefully pointed down at the papers in front of him. "Look, young master, you misspelled a word. Please concentrate."

"Ugyaaa, shut up! Even though you're just a slave!" Himemiya bit out. "You have to be absolutely obedient towards me, so don't complain about what I do! And help with the paperwork instead of just standing there, watching! It's a hassle to do it myself!"

"You may say that, however I am not a member of the Student Council..." Fushimi answered back calmly, non-pulsed at his charge's rude behavior. "I can't just touch those documents. I shouldn't even be allowed to be here. I have special permission thanks to the Vice-President for just that. At any rate, everyone, I will prepare some tea~♪"

"You can forget about the tea, so help with the paperwork." Himemiya demanded, looking close to throwing another fit as he settled his glare back on to Isara. "Also, it's not too late to go and slaughter those guys from "Trickstar"! To start, you should kill Isara-senpai! Kill him brutally! Kill him I say!"

Instead of carrying out his charge's demands, Fushimi bowed towards him instead, never once losing his civil expression. "I'm sorry, Isara-sama. Forgive this brat of mine for spouting rude nonsense."

As Himemiya squawked at the insult, Isara just waved away the apology in an understanding manner. "Don't worry, Himemiya is always like this...you must have it a lot harder, having to look after such a brat every day."

"Don't call me a brat!” Said brat outraged, looking ready to start throwing chairs. “You don't really think of me as your master do you!? Even though you're just a slave! Show some more respect! Pamper me!"

"I am no slave, I am your attendant, young master. Also, Vice-president-sama, would you like some tea?"

"Thank you." Hasumi gave him a grateful nod, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Also, I want you to help with the work that doesn't have to do with confidential matters. Let me be honest. The reason we let Himemiya become an executive in the Student Council is because you come with him...That is most of the reason at least, Fushimi. I actually find it rather curious that the excellent you serves as a subordinate under Himemiya."

 _'Painfully blunt as always...'_ Isara mused as he went to sit down at his usual chair.

"I'm honored." Fushimi humbly accepted the praise, bowing once more with his hand held to his chest. "However if I perform too well young master’s mood would sour so...I shall help while staying three steps behind."

"Alright. If you are also assisting us, we might be able to finish earlier than expected." Hasumi sighed once more, idly cracking his neck in preparation to for the vast amounts of work they had to do. "Isara, it must have been awkward to come here for you as well...I think of you highly for the boldness and decorum you showed by showing your face here. As I thought, you are the kind of capable person we need in the Student Council, so I will be counting on you from now on as well."

"...Yes, Vice-President..."

"It's up to you to choose either the Student Council or "Trickstar", it's up to you to choose which to prioritize. That position will keep hurting you from now on too." Hasumi elaborated, sending the young man a meaningful stare. "That will be your punishment and with that, we will close this case."

"Well, you're right about that. This is some harsh punishment."[ Isara](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/2/24/%28One_Step_Forward%29_Mao_Isara_CG1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20181107010604) was half-way through picking up a paper as he gave a sheepish laugh in return. "But still, thank you Vice-President..."

"That isn't something you have to thank me for." He sent with a challenging glare. "Next time I won't lose. Be sure to remember that."

"There is no next time in the entertainment business."

Once again, the students jolted at the sound of a new arrival, though the person who entered the room was much less amiable about it than Fushimi. Isara as well as the other Student Council members tensed up at the sight of a tall [man ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/3/3b/Akiomi_Kunugi_1.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20161223075024)with short brown hair and light purple eyes that stared coldly at Hasumi behind a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"...Kunugi-sensei..." Said boy had quickly stood up and bowed out of respect, but that did nothing to alleviate the hard look he was receiving.

"I'm disappointed in you Hasumi-kun. I thought you at least were a more capable person." Kunugi-sensei grumbled, shaking his head with a dour frown. "What is with this state of affairs?"

"...There's nothing I can say." Hasumi eventually mumbled, standing up fully but still lowering his head.

"Heh. Nonetheless I can't have you staying behind too long." The man sighed, his tone wry and smile a tad on the condescending side. "As the advisor of the Student Council, I have the responsibility of looking over you. I want to return home quickly so hurry up and finish your work. If you need it, should I have a hand in this all and finish all the paperwork myself?"

"No, we shouldn't have you force your hand." Hasumi was quick to answer. "I will take responsibility for these irregularities and take care of them."

" _'Responsibility'_ , you say? That isn't a word that you should use so freely." The overall atmosphere of the room was more tense then when Isara had entered. Said boy felt like the air had gotten hot and humid as he watched them continue with their discussion/scolding.

"Even if you make a mistake, if you apologize you will be forgiven. No matter how dirtied by mud you get after you fall down, you're able to keep a composed face. You carefully clean yourself, you get new clothes to wear and then you resume walking." Kunugi gave a cold, stern smile. "Isn't that nice, Hasumi-kun, that you are still a child who has a _'next time'_?"

"…"

No one said a word. Those few moments of silence felt like hours to Isara. He was hesitant to even move, for fear that would set Kunugi off on him next which he was honestly surprised hadn't happen yet. If he was this harsh on Hasumi, there was no telling how the teacher would react to him!

When Kunugi saw that all he was going to get in reply was repentant silence, he sighed once more as he pushed up his glasses. "Well then, go home after you're done with your work. I will be on stand-by in the faculty office but as long as there aren't any problems you don't have to report to me."

He made an about face and went to leave the room, but before he did, he made sure to send his students one last stern look. "You guys should also make sure to take care of things as fast as possible and go home. I hate people who dawdle."

"I will take your words to heart." Hasumi replied softly, giving him another bow. "Thank you for your hard work, sensei."

Kunugi left without a word in reply and as soon as he was gone, a collective sigh of relief had swept through the room.

 _'Man, that was like being in a gas full room with a nearly lit match!'_ Isara slumped into his seat as Himemiya glared after the long-gone teacher.

"Uwaaa, what was that? He’s still gross as always, acting arrogant just because he’s our advisor!" He grumbled, before petulantly sticking out his tongue. " _Bleh_ ~! Go bald! Bald I say!"

While Fushimi scolded his charge for his "unbecoming actions", Hasumi just sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Don't mind it. Don't move your mouth, just move your hands Himemiya." He advised and despite everything, Isara truly felt sympathetic towards his superior. The stress of today just kept mounting as time went, not to mention he was surely exhausted from participating in the “S1”, if his own weary muscles didn’t attest to that.

"Everything is our fault for being unable to prevent this from happening as well as losing. Whatever is said, it just can't be helped." He went on, picking up his pen and studiously getting back to work. "The complaints and grievances of the defeated won't reach anyone. The only thing we can do to erase this dishonor is to win. We'll win and take everything back. The authority of the Student Council, order, _everything_."

His words held a certain weight and certainty that, for a second, genuinely made Isara worry. His eyes were trained of the paper in front of him, but he couldn’t comprehend what was on it as he managed to catch Hasumi's last, whispered words.

_"As long as we win, everything will be solved."_

* * *

"Ogh~” Akehoshi groaned, face planting into a nearby with wobbly steps. “My everything hurts…"

"Are you alright, Akehoshi? It's unusual for you to collapse like this." Hidaka observed his friend, whose usual hyperactive nature was replaced by a more exhausted one.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who was tired as all three of them felt like passing out on their feet. Even (F/n) was finally feeling the effects of a week with little sleep and today’s excitement. All she wanted to do was go home, collapse on to her bed, and not wake up for three days.

"I'll lend you my shoulder so walk properly." Hidaka offered and then quickly regretted it when Akehoshi took this as an invitation to wrap his arms around his neck in a half piggyback.

"Don't lean all your body weight on me," He demanded with a grimace. "I'm tired and have muscle pains all over too. Don’t make me drop you."

"Ugh...I never knew that if you use up all your energy, you won't be able to move even the tips of your fingers." Akehoshi ignored Hidaka's attempts to dislodge him. Instead, he smiled as if he had come to a great realization. "It's a new discovery, _Amazing_ ~☆"

Hidaka actually _cringed_ at the use of English before glaring at his friend, nearly hissing, "Don't say _'Amazing'_. I hate that word."

"Woah, I've never seen you react like that before..." (F/n) stared with a curious blink. She wondered who or what was capable of traumatizing Hidaka to the point that even a single word was enough to trigger him...

"I'd even say it's kind of incredible that we were able to cleanly use up all of our energy, I wonder if our fuel consumption is alright." Yuuki mused out loud, feet trudging along as if he were too tired to even pick them up. "You sang out loudly until the end of the encore, and then as soon as we got off the stage you collapsed on the ground! You really surprised me, I thought you suddenly died..."

"Yeah. If (N/n) didn't hand me water and those ninja snack ball things right after, I might have died." Akehoshi laughed, earning a reprimanding look from the girl in question.

"That isn't something to laugh about. Poor Shino-san looked like he was going to have a heart attack!" She scolded, persistently poking the boy in the cheek to drive home her point. "Try not to push yourself so much next time all right? We can't have you fainting like that after every DreamFes..."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand~!" He nodded (though a large part of her knew it had gone through one ear and out the other). "Aah, I'm totally spent! Whether I try to swing my left arm or my right arm, they just won't move!"

"Me too. I was supposed to be alright after having trained so hard but in the end, it really was just hastily put together." Yuuki agreed, rolling his shoulder in order to relieve some of the stubborn ache. "I can't feel my legs and my throat is completely dried up. Well, I guess I didn't collapse during the live performance so all is well."

"Yes. We fought a formidable enemy and won, there is a sense of accomplishment. I am also feeling quite dazed." Hidaka admitted, looking up at the starry night sky with a satisfied smile. "I feel like I'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight."

"Same..." (F/n) yawned, stretching her arms up in the air with a small groan. "I'm just glad it's finally over. I have to say, this had been the most stressful month of my life. I'm just ready to take a warm bath, eat my body weight in snacks, and then hibernate like a bear..."

"But I'm scared to go to sleep." Yuuki sighed, looking almost wistful. "I'd hate it if this all was just a dream. I'd drop dead if I woke up and realized it was still the first day of training!"

"Dude, don’t even speak that into existence!" She shuddered, nudging him in the shoulder. "I'd honestly cry if this was all just a dream. I don't even want to think about it! Just bask in the fact that you guys actually won."

"Ah, ah~! That _we_ actually won." Yuuki corrected with a quick smile, and Hidaka nodded along with sleepy eyes.

"It still doesn't really feel real. It's like there wasn't that much of a resistance, like it was too easy." He muttered, blinking slowly. "This time we were somehow able to grasp victory thanks to "UNDEAD", "2wink", "Ra*bits", and (L/n). We only had to push the last bit. It was a surprise attack after all, so it won't work a second time."

 _'Seriously...'_ (F/n) couldn't help but marvel at the gamble that they had all took. So many what ifs and maybes; it was enough to make her head spin.

"If it was a straight one on one fight we wouldn't have won." Hidaka went on, closing his eyes with another small, satisfied smile. "However a win is a win, even if it's only for now. It'll be hard on us again from tomorrow on, but we did something great. I don't have any regrets..."

"Hey, don't close your eyes. It's like you're going to die!" Yuuki anxiously held out his hands in case he need to catch him. "If you don't stay awake until you reach your house, you'll seriously just die on the roadside!"

"Maybe we should we just call a taxi or something?" (F/n) offered, unsure if they would make it out of the school at this rate. It was only a matter of time before Yuuki nearly passes out as well, and she didn't want to drag three guys across the city by herself!

"I don't want to use money pointlessly, thinking about how we might need it in the future." Hidaka mumbled, though any inhibitions that he had were quickly waning away in the face of his fatigue. "But it should be fine if it's for today…This kind of expense just can't be helped. I'd even want to stop by a hospital on the way and have them attach an IV."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." (F/n) gave him a cautious stare, noting that his legs had the stability of pudding. "I think you guys should practice on increasing your endurance. It would suck to have you trudge around like zombies after every performance..."

"Yeah, that would be bad." Yuuki grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Man, and I wanted to hold an after party too! But it seems impossible today."

"Our fight with the Student Council starts from here, we can't relax yet." Hidaka negated, face firming up in resolve at the fact. "We should prepare for the harsh fights we will face from tomorrow...but let's peacefully sleep while thinking of nothing today."

Speaking of sleep, Akehoshi, who had nodded off some time ago, suddenly perked awake with slightly bleary eyes.

"...Huh? I guess I fell asleep, huh~?!" He slurred before finally untangling himself from Hidaka to stand on his own. "Hmmm, I wonder if I can reach my house. I live in the neighborhood but you guys live a bit farther right?"

"That's true, but luckily Yuuki and I live in the same direction. If we support each other while we go home, I don't think we´ll fall asleep. The trains are probably still moving. In the worst case we can still use a taxi." Hidaka explained before turning to look towards (F/n). ”By the way, where do you live? If it's far we'll walk you home and if it's in the neighborhood we'll have Akehoshi take care of you."

"Ah, well I live close to the neighborhood, so I guess I'll be walking with Akehoshi-kun..." She explained, getting a cheerful salute from said boy in return.

"Roger, that sounds good! It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone in the middle of the night after all." He then stopped, as if he realized something, and began to look around himself with a questioning gaze. "Huh, come to think of it, what about Sari?"

"Did you seriously just realize that he's been gone?" (F/n) asked with a raised brow, making Akehoshi shrug to himself with a bashful chuckle.

"You're noticing way too slow, Akehoshi." Hidaka scolded as well, shaking his head at his friend's lack of attentiveness. "Isara said he still had business with the Student Council, so after the DreamFes ended he went there immediately."

"Man, even though we couldn't move from exhaustion for quite a while, Isara-kun is really tough~!" Yuuki marveled as Hidaka nodded in agreement.

"Both in a physical sense and a mental sense, Isara is very strong." He admitted, though a faint tinge of worry could be seen on his face. "However because of that he tries to carry too many things by himself. I also have the habit to do that so I don't really have the right to say this but...watching him like that from the outside is painful. The Student Council room must be like a bed of nails for him right now, but we just can't help him in there."

"Still, I think it's admirable that he still decided to go attend his Student Council duties, despite everything that's happened." (F/n) commended, though even she looked worried for him. "I just hope he doesn't get into too much trouble because of it..."

"We involved Sari in our fight with the student council...I feel really responsible for that." Akehoshi admitted, looking sad, yet grateful for Isara's help and participation. "Honestly, it´s a wonder how he cooperated with us in the first place. No matter how much we thank Sari, it wouldn't be enough."

He then reached over and gave (F/n) a quick one-armed hug, smile filled with gratitude. "It´s the same for you too, (N/n)! Thank you for helping us and for supporting us and for cheering us on this whole time~!"

"A…A-Ah, Er- well it was no big deal..." She trailed off, turning away so he wouldn’t see her blush and goofy smile. "I just did what I could to help is all..."

"Ehehe~, well it made me really happy!" He replied tenderly. "Thanks to you, we were able to win. It's really reassuring to know that someone is cheering you on, so it'd be nice if inside you too, today would stay as a happy memory."

(F/n) could feel her heart warm at his words as she subconsciously leaned into his hug, not returning it fully, but acknowledging it with a softened smile. She opened her mouth to quip back at him before something in the corner of her eye stopped her tongue dead.

 _'...What the...?'_ Her feet gradually came to a stop as she tried to get a better look. _‘Wait a minute...is that a-?'_

Akehoshi felt her tense before looking down at her with questioning eyes. "...Hm? What's the matter (N/n)? You're facing a weird direction."

(F/n) continued to persistently stare, ignoring Yuuki and Hidaka as they also stopped to give her puzzled looks. There was no doubt about it. There was someone _in_ the garden terrace of the school. Despite the fact that it was so late and that she was sure they were the only ones left in this part of school, _there was someone there_...

From what she could see, it was a boy with light blond hair who was sitting at the edge of a fountain and looking up at the night sky. The pale moonlight seemed to illuminate his translucent skin, and for a moment, she could've sworn she heard the soft jingles of sleigh bells or wind chimes in the air. The picture he made was practically divine, as if she had just stumbled upon a diaphanous fairy who was idling about.

"There's...I just... _there's someone over there_ _."_ She whispered, as if afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would disturb the scene. Surprised at her observation, the guys turned and spotted him as well.

"Whoa, you're right!" Akehoshi exclaimed softly, taken aback by the mysterious teen's appearance. "Even though it's this late..."

"Yeah..." Yuuki mumbled before suddenly, as if he had heard them, the young man turned to look at them. (F/n) barely had time to stifle a yelp in surprise. He was turned in their direction, but he was staring straight at _her_ in particular. Her (e/c) eyes meet his own blue ones. She was uncannily reminded of sky-blue topaz gems.

The young man sent them all an enigmatic smile, his eyes shining in what seemed to be excitement. He stood up from the fountain and began to walk towards them, his gait elegant and true.

"Ah, he's coming this way." Yuuki gasped, making to take a step back in response. "What could he be doing here. Is he a suspicious person?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him before..." (F/n) frowned to herself, thoughtful and slightly on edge. "Could he be someone from the audience wanting to meet with you guys?"

"No, that couldn't be it..." Yuuki corrected, brow furrowed. "That isn't allowed and on top of that he is wearing our school uniform..."

"But then who-?"

" _Why, hello there._ " The unknown teen had stopped a few feet in front of them. His face was cordial, with no trace of ill-intentions to be seen. "You are "Trickstar", aren't you?"

None of them moved to answer, but this didn't seem to bother him. Instead, he just laughed; a mellifluous sound that tingled at the back of her neck. She had to admit that now that he was closer, he was quite handsome. Perhaps even beautiful. Still, his unassuming appearance only seemed to put her on edge. She didn't know what it was, but something about him made her uncomfortable...

"Today's live was wonderful. It was innovative and filled with passion! But beneath that there was carefully thought out planning and logic. It was a beautiful stage, like a miracle from the gods themselves." He commended, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he inclined his head in a grateful bow. "Thank you. I'm happy having been able to see something rare. Fufufu, like seeing Keito's face as he was eating dirt....♪"

"Um....?" Yuuki, as well as (F/n) and Akehoshi, were at a loss. While it wasn't surprising that he had seen the “S1” (she was sure the whole school had witnessed it), it was noteworthy that this guy seemed to be familiar with the Student Council Vice-President. Though, what he said at the end was a little..."Sakuma-esque" in her opinion...

"Oh, excuse me. You must be bewildered having a person you don't know talk to you out of nowhere." He sighed, looking rather content for some reason. "But I just wanted to talk with you even if for just a little bit. I'm happy there are still energetic people like you guys in this Yumenosaki Academy. It seems I'll be able to enjoy myself every day from now on~♪"

 _'Okay, this conversation is getting weirder and weirder...what the heck is with this dude?'_ (F/n) grimaced and shuffled a little to alleviate some of her nerves. Seeing this, the young man glanced at her while never losing his smile. His stare, though, felt heavy and pointed, like a knife. She froze in what disconcertingly felt like fright and he chuckled at her reaction, as if amused by her discomfort. Just…what was _that_?

"Fufu. You must be tired, I'm sorry for holding you up." He apologized once more, even giving a cordial bow. "Be careful on the way home and do make sure to properly see our important Transfer Student-chan home as well. I must also be on my way. I've been frail from the moment I was born you see and I am very tired just from watching the live...which is why I was resting at the garden terrace."

The four could do nothing but nod, the somewhat authoritative inflection of his words giving them no other option. It wasn't as if he was being scary or aggressive, quite the opposite in fact. But his aura was surreally oppressive. The light-hearted air from before had become thin, leaving them breathless.

"You should also go home and let your bodies rest." He went on in a parental, yet affable tone. "That is your reward for shaking the stronghold known as the Student Council and advancing the stagnated time in this academy."

A mild wind blew through the garden terrace, unsettling the loose petals of the white roses that surrounded them into the air. Once again, the [young man](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ensemble-stars/images/6/66/%28The_Reigning_Ruler%29_Eichi_Tenshouin_CG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/660?cb=20150915183622) became picturesque as the moon's light reflected off of the petals that surrounded him like fireflies.

"For this memorable night...I want you to sleep without fear." He melodied, gesturing his left hand towards them in regard. "It's been a long time, but I think I'll also be able to see a wonderful dream tonight. Well then let's meet again, "Trickstar"~!"

And with that adieu, the young man turned and walked away, his lingering chuckle seeming to echo around them even after he was long gone.

The group of four just stood there, taking the time to go through and comprehend the past events in their minds. The first one to break this pensive silence was Yuuki.

"Ah...what...was that, exactly?" He wondered with a bemused smile, crossing his arms. "Wasn't he really just a suspicious person after all?"

"He was...kinda creepy..." (F/n) muttered, before turning towards him. "He seemed to know you guys though. Are you sure you've never met him before?"

"Hmm. Well, he _was_ wearing the Yumenosaki Academy's uniform..." He nodded with a pensive frown. "But I'm sure I haven't seen him before..."

While those two were busy talking to each other, Akehoshi had noticed that there was something...off with Hidaka. He had not once looked away from where the enigmatic teen had left, his pallid expression hardened and eyes intense.

"Huh? What's wrong, Hokke? You’re making such a scary face..." He asked, catching the others' attention. He went over to place a concerned hand on to his shoulder, surprised to feel that Hidaka was _trembling_.

"Could it be...you know that person?" He asked unsurely while (F/n) and Yuuki exchanged uneasy looks with each other. The normally cool and composed Hidaka looked truly shaken up...

"You guys sure are carefree…" He sighed, his words slightly shaky. "He is someone that you guys- no, that _everyone_ in Yumenosaki Academy should know. Even now, I have chills running up my spine...this time, _we_ were the ones who were met with a surprise attack. I didn't think we would meet him at this point in time...it almost feels as if I've just seen a ghost..."

They watched as Hidaka crossed his arms and began to rub them, as if trying to rid himself of a bone deep chill. "....Brazenly saying something like _'sleep without fear'_. Is he trying to say that what we accomplished today is something that even if grasped still isn't enough? That is quite some composure...how upsetting."

If (F/n) wasn't unsettled before, then she definitely was now. Hidaka talked about the mystery guy as if he were some kind of evil being, like a fabled beast from a fairy tale that had come to life. Even Akehoshi looked worried, his normally bright blue eyes dulling in concern.

"The improvements we gained in this live, the aftertaste of victory too, it feels like the roots we finally were able to grow were stolen from us." Hidaka whispered, closing his eyes with a bitter grimace. "That person, to us he is our strongest and worst enemy. The one we should overcome, our greatest obstacle. If possible I would have wanted everything to end without us having to face him, but it seems it won't end that easily."

. . .

"...H…H-Hidaka-kun...?" (F/n) cautioend after the ensuing silence, a cool wind brushing past them and scattering the petals some more. "What are you talking about? Just...just who _was_ that guy...?"

Hidaka looked deeply into her eyes before turning to stare up at the night sky. "... _He_ is the top idol of Yumenosaki and the leader of "fine", the "Unit" which stands above all others."

The indifferent gaze of the moon watched as the closing act of the night finally came with a cold and uncaring flourish. Distant sleigh bells seemed to grow louder and louder, over powering all other sounds until finally... _it was over_...

_"The student council president, the emperor_ **_Tenshouin Eichi!_ ** _"_

* * *

**_DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN~!_ **

**_Enter the ~~(satanspawn)~~ enigmatic and handsome Student Council President, Tenshouin Eichi! (Who is voiced by the fabulous Hikaru Midorikawa, one of my favorite seiyus!)_ **

**_Ah~! Wasn't that great guys?! Our bois in "Trickstar" finally won the 'S1'! Never mind Eichi's foreboding appearance. He just wanted to congratulate them~! Nothing awful, bad, or sad is going to happen, I really mean it~! ^-^_ **

**_The next part of the "Kingdom" arc will be eventful as well, so you guys better prepare yourselves~_ **

**_Thanks for reading and have a dreamy day/night~!_ **


	22. Absolute Victory (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (F/n) has suddenly become very popular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little hiatus you guys! I had a lot of school work to catch up on. Plus midterms are coming up so,,, blargh~
> 
> Regardless, we're now officially heading into new territory! Rather than re-written chapters, it's all brand spanking new, hot off the presses of my struggling brain~! It's not as long as the last two, but I promise the next chapter will make up for that (in more ways than one).
> 
> For now though, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer~!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars Wiki! I don't own anything~

_**Chapter 22- Absolute Victory (Part 1)** _

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon that allowed the pleasant breeze, melodic chirps of birds, and the aroma of blooming flowers to give the garden terrace a Spring aesthetic many could only dream of partaking in. It was calm and peaceful with the sun keeping the area comfortably warm.

However, I couldn't find any enjoyment out of these sensations due to the alarming situation I have currently found myself in.

Teshounin Eichi was sitting across from me at a table that was situated in a large gazebo. He had on an enchanting, disarming smile which really did nothing to calm me down. In fact, it only served to put me on edge even more. It didn’t help that the two of us were all alone on the school roof!

_'How did it come to this?!'_ I bemoaned, mind jumping back to earlier that day when all this madness began.

* * *

“You really are a dumb ass, you know that?”

“Of course I know that. Did you happen to forget my “Dumb Bitch” degree that I have hanging on the wall?”

“I gave that to you as a gag gift for Christmas.”

“And I’ve cherished it ever since.”

I yawned, my aching feet dragging along the sidewalk as I made my way to school. I was still tired from the “S1” yesterday, but the excitement and satisfaction of winning served to keep a lot of my fatigue at bay. I was practically on cloud nine as soon as my head popped off of the pillow!

The fact that “Trickstar” and I, against all odds, had managed to beat the Student Council was a happy miracle. My heart was light, lighter than it had been in quite some time. Even the creepy meeting with the student council president last night couldn’t put a damper on my mood.

Unfortunately, my dearest little brother wasn’t nearly as happy about the win as I was.

“I mean, what were you thinking?!” He snapped, sounding as if he aged by ten years. “Going against the Student Council? Are you _trying_ to get kicked out of school?! You know they got Yumenosaki in the palm of their hands and they’re not going to take this lost lightly.”

“I’m well aware of the consequences Hikaru,” I frowned, rolling my eyes. “I wouldn’t have agreed to get involved if I thought I couldn’t handle it. ‘Sides, it’s not like we broke any rules. We just…freestyled them a bit.”

“Freestyled?!” He snapped, sounding incredulous. “You maniacs practically gave the Student Council the middle finger while broadcasting it to the whole school! Everyone and their mom’s saw that Live with _you_ being the supposed leader of it all!”

“And??? Your point is???”

Hikaru let out a deep, weary sigh that almost made me want to sigh with him. I swear, he was always such a drama queen. “Listen you moron! What you need to do is lay low alright? I was at Yumenosaki longer than you, so I’ve seen what the Student Council is capable of! If you’re not careful, it’s gonna be Kimisaki all over again!”

I stopped short.

“A…A-Ah,” Hikaru clicked his tongue, voice now a low murmur. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t- what I was trying to say is-!“

I took a few deep breaths, relaxing my white knuckled grip on my phone. I shook my head to clear away any unnecessary thoughts and smiled.

“Aw, so you _do_ care about me~” I chuckled, stubbornly trying to shoo away the awkward atmosphere. “Look man, just chill. Everything’s under control and we’re gonna be fine. It’s the time for celebration, not worry!”

“…Tch! Fine, whatever! Don’t come crying to me when you get expelled! _Ugh, she never listens…_ ” He grumbled out towards the end, but I could still hear the snark. “Look, just…call me later all right? And remember what I said about laying low!”

“You got it boss~!” I sing-songed, giving a mock salute even though he couldn’t see it. Hikaru snorted before ending the call, and I pouted at the phone in return.

“What? No goodbye?” Ah whatever, I’ll just bug him about it later. I placed my phone in my blazer pocket before reaching my arms up in a stretch. Satisfying pops and cracks rewarded my efforts and a blissful sigh left my lips. Honestly, how could I worry about the consequences of my actions when I was feeling so good mental wise?

Of couse, I could see where his anxieties was coming from. It was true that the Student Council was a force to be reckoned with and “Trickstar” and I basically declared war on them in front of the entire school. I was sure we wouldn’t get out of this scot free, and I was prepared for that. Whatever punishment was in store for us, I’m sure we can get through it together-

“ _Hello, hello!_ ” I stopped when I heard somebody call out to me using my mother tongue. I looked around, but I couldn’t see anyone. Huh. Did I just imagine it or-?

“Hark, hark! the lark at heaven's gate sings, _‘I’m up here! Tweet, tweet!’_ ” A few leaves from a tree besides me began to fall and I looked up to see that there was somebody _in it_ …what the hell?!

It was a [girl ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3a/7b/89/3a7b89575253d301773a1bc559b98c25.jpg)with pink hair put up into a ponytail with a white bow and slanted blue eyes. The smirk she had on her face reminded me a lot of a mischievous cat stalking a mouse. She was also wearing a Yumenosaki school uniform. So, whoever the hell this was went to the same school as me? She must be a Regular Course student then.

The girl snickered at my baffled expression. “Are you surprised to see another female student after so long (L/n)-paisen~?”

“E…E-Er, actually I’m more surprised at seeing you up in that tree.” I muttered, sweat-dropping a little at the strange nickname (I’ve been getting a lot of those lately). “Is…Is there a reason for that, or~?”

“Well duh~! It’s ‘cause I was waiting for you!” She declared before suddenly jumping out of the tree with a cheery “Look out below!”. Instead of breaking her ankles like I would’ve, she landed with the grace of a cat, her scarf fluttering behind her like a tail (it wasn’t even that cold, so what was the point of wearing one???). The girl straightened up, placing her hands on her hips confidently.

“Sorry for ambushing you like this, but I didn’t think I’d get a chance to talk to you otherwise.” She hummed before holding out her hand with a toothy grin, showing off her braces. “My name is Asuga Maeko, Regular Course student as well as a member of the Journalism club!”

“Really now…?” I raised a curious brow. Well this is new. I don’t think I’ve talked to a Regular Course student yet. “And what does someone from the Journalist club want with me?”

“Well I obviously just had to talk to the mysterious new “Producer” that everyone’s talking about!” She chirped, and I couldn’t help but shuffle awkwardly at the fact that everyone was talking about me…again. Great… “Hikaru-pyon refused to tell me anything about you, so I had to go to the source.”

“You know Hikaru?”

“Yep! Yep! We’re in the same class, though he refuses to join the journalism club no matter how many time I ask~!”

 _‘I can’t imagine why…’_ If there was anything Hikaru hated, it was committing to a club and socializing with others. Unfortunately for her, Asuga’s energy was probably too much for him to handle.

“Anyway! I don’t want to take up too much of your time so~” She suddenly whipped out a card and gave it to me. I took it, surprised to see that it was a business card. Wow, it looked legit and everything. How fancy~

“Here’s my number and Line! I’d love to interview you later, so let’s make an appointment when you’re free kay~?”

“Uh…yeah, sure…” Honestly, I wasn’t very eager to do an interview. This felt like a job more suited to “Trickstar”. I was more of a work from the shadows type of gal.

“Great!” Asuga gave a toothy smile and a thumbs up. ”I’m looking forward to your call (L/n)-paisen. Bye-bye~!”

I waved, feeling a little lost as I watched Asuga turn around and march away. She then stopped short, spun around, and gave me a cat like smile.

“Oh, by the way I’d be careful walking into the school all willy nilly today. The wolves are on the prowl tonight~!”

And with that pretty ominous message, she continued to march away.

“But...it's 7:00 am...” I frowned before giving a tired sigh. Asuga’s antics had already sapped a good chunk of energy from me. Great, now I probably wouldn’t last by lunch time. I wonder if I could take a nap in the infirmary or something…

As I walked through the school gates, I noticed how odlly quiet it was in the courtyard. Huh, that’s weird. Usually a bunch of students would be here by now. Was it an off day or something?

As I walked down the hall, a pair of footsteps that weren’t my own broke through the eerie silence. I was pleasantly surprised to see Akehoshi round the corner, looking as spry and lively as ever. I only wish I could have the energy capacity that he had.

“Yo, Akehosh-“ I called over him with a wave before noticing how ruffled and panic he looked. He was running towards me as if the devil himself was on his tail.

“(N…N-N/n)!” He called, picking up the pace as soon as he saw me. “It’s time to hot foot it _now_!”

I stood there in mounting bewilderment and horror as what sounded like a stampede was coming closer and closer. And when I finally saw what Akehoshi was running from, I could feel my soul escape my body.

“THERE SHE IS! THE TRANSFER STUDENT!!!”

Huh. So this is what Asuga meant when she said that wolves were on the prowl. Lovely.

* * *

“Ah, Hidaka-kun, good morning~♪” Yuuki cheerfully called out, rushing to catch up with his fellow “Unit” member.

“Good morning Yuuki.” Hidaka slowed down with a cordial nod. “Going to school this late isn't a good show of good conduct you know. There's not much time until the first bell.”

“The same goes for you, doesn't it Hidaka-kun?” Yuuki chuckled, lightly nudging his friend in the arm. “You normally go to school earlier than anyone else, but you’re as late as I am! I guess it’s to be expected though. If you’re feeling even half the muscle pain that I have, then it must’ve been hard to get out of bed huh?”

“…True.” Hidaka admitted, rubbing his neck to relieve some of the stiffness there. When he had woken up this morning, his entire body felt like lead and just the thought of moving sounded like torture. However, he had managed to keep a perfect attendance so far and he wasn’t going to ruin it now!

“Ha~ I kept telling myself that if it was today, then I could rest a bit more as a reward.” Yuuki grumbled, kicking a rock and watching it skip down the sidewalk. “But my parents forced me out of bed so I really had no choice. Plus, I also wanted to see how Yumenosaki Academy has changed after we defeated the student council!”

Yuuki soon perked up, happy sparkles seeming to surround him as he held his hands to his cheeks. “Hehehe, and on the way to school, people stared at me~♪”

“You seem to be in a good mood overall.” Hidaka sighed while readjusting his bag. “I, too, was troubled because a group of kindergartners stopped me, saying they were my fans. They excitedly told me things like _'I’ll mage you my pwince'._ ”

“Really?” Yuuki chuckled, imagining the scene with great amusement. Just the sight of Hidaka trying to interact with a bunch of toddlers must’ve been as precious as it was priceless. “I didn’t know you’d be so popular with children. I honestly expected them to be more attracted to Akehoshi-kun. He is like a big kid after all~!”

“Indeed.” He frowned, also believing that Akehoshi would’ve been better suited for interacting with children. The boy had enough energy to rival a classroom of kindergartners. “For the time being, I took pictures with them or signed their notebooks, and then I took them to their kindergarten.”

“Aw, big bro Hidaka-kun, you're really kind!”

“Don’t call me that.” He demanded before sighing once more. “It also seems that my grandmother spoke highly of me, so at some point I was surrounded by old ladies. I was busy carrying their bags and helping them cross the street and all of a sudden I was about to be late.”

“Old ladies too?” Yuuki titled his head fondly. “You seem to be receiving a lot of support from fans that aren't part of our demographic, but it is a good thing that you’re popular with them~!”

“I was also called out by people from our normal audience as well, like those around our own age group.” He mildly corrected, though adding as an afterthought. “I also had photos taken of me secretly.”

“Secret pictures, huh... There's no way to avoid them, I guess.” This time, Yuuki grimaced, not as keen about having pictures taken of him, especially without permission. “But they're troublesome. Things on the net spread in an instant these days, and I rather not have any candid pics all over social media.”

“We might also need to rethink our commute.” Hidaka nodded along, knowing that it would be best to avoid as many rumors and scandals as possible. “It's safe inside the school, though.’

“Hehe, despite all that though, I’m still really happy! It's somehow like we really became idols~♪” Yuuki sighed in content. It was nice to know he had fans that were supporting him and his friends like this.

“Why say that after all this time? We are idols. It's just that in yesterday's 'S1', that fact became known.” Hidaka spoke matter of factly, looking up towards the sky with tired eyes. “We won't be able to escape from these kinds of worries from now on. I'm tired because of the 'S1', and now, after having to do fanservice I'm not used to, I'm all exhausted...If it were Akehoshi or Isara they would have found some kind of smart way to deal with it, but I seem to just be bad at that.”

Well, Yuuki couldn’t deny that. He wasn’t used to getting this kind of attention, and it was as daunting as it was flattering. “Well, isn't that a happy thing to be worried about? I don't let out any kind of celebrity aura, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t also want to be fawned over... Hm?”

Yuuki suddenly stopped, looking up towards Yumenosaki with a curious frown. Hidaka stopped as well, wondering what had caught his friend’s attention.

“What’s wrong?”

“Er, well you see that window over there?... Isn't that the window of our classroom?” He pointed towards the second-floor window. “Doesn't it look like something is going on in there?”

Hidaka followed to where he was pointing and could see that there was a lot of movement going on up there. And, if he listened closely, he could hear yelling as well. What on Earth?

“You're right. It looks like a crowd has gathered. What's happening?” He wondered, holding a hand to his chin in concern. “It couldn't be...we, as the insolent ones who went against the student council, will be cornered by assassins and the like...?”

“No, no, no. It’s not a period drama Hidaka-kun.” Yuuki waved his hand in denial, looking a little ill at the thought. “There won't be anything like a raid on us, and if it's that vice president then he would be more likely to win against us straight on.”

He then gave a curious hum, picking up the pace towards the school gates. “Still, I do want to know what's going on. Let's hurry and go to our classroom, Hidaka-kun!”

Hidaka nodded and followed after his friend silently. He should’ve expected that today would be just as eventful as yesterday…

* * *

The sight that greeted Hidaka and Yuuki when they finally made it to their classroom was a chaotic one. The room was filled to the brim with students packed together like sardines. They were all yelling and shoving each other, creating a cacophonous noise one wouldn’t expect to hear from trained Idols.

And in the center of it all, was (F/n) who was standing on the desk while trying to ward the horde away with a chair that she held in front of her. “Oi, I said back off already! Don’t make me use this!”

“What the…?” Yuuki gasped, looking around the room with eyes the size of dinner plates.

“Aaah, you finally made it! You're late, Hokke, Ukki!” They turned to see Akehoshi rushing up to them, looking quite winded. “You have to help! (N/n) is...!

“A…A-Akehoshi, what on earth is going on?” Hidaka asked, looking just as bewildered as Yuuki. “Why are all these people here and why are they surrounding (L/n)?”

Akehoshi caught his breath before launching into an explanation. “Well, you see since the ‘S1’ yesterday, news has been going around the whole school that one of the main reasons we won was because of (N/n)! _‘The unknown “Trickstar” was able to win against the all mighty “Akatsuki” because of that capable producer!’_ Having heard that rumor, “Units” and idols from all around the school came running saying things like _'produce us too!'._ ”

“I see...” Hidaka frowned, looking over at the commotion with a critical eye. “I get their logic. It is certain that (L/n) played a big role, but she is still a beginner as a producer. They don’t know that she’s barely done work as one.”

“Uwaa, (L/n)-chan really is being surrounded.” Yuuki marveled before raising his arms to wave at her. “You sure are popular, huh (L/n)-chan~?!”

“Y…Y-You guys!” She cried out, looking agitated at the lack of personal space. “My milkshakes have brought too many boys to the yard! Please do something and get them out of here!”

“I didn't expect this kind of effect…” Hidaka looked deeply troubled, wanting to go over and help her but unable to find a way to break through the crowd. “It wasn't my intent to bring trouble to her like this. If this keeps up, (L/n) will never have a moment of peace. It would trouble me if she came to think of it as a bother and stopped going to school.”

“On top of that, class is going to start soon.” Yuuki anxiously looked up towards the clock. “And I’m sure the teachers won’t be thrilled with this kind of disturbance. It would be best for at least anyone who isn't in class 2-A to leave, but…”

“The crowd is too thick so we can't get close!” Akehoshi finished for him, looking antsy. “I also tried my best to rescue (N/n), but I was pushed away by people saying _'you're in the way!'”_

“…(L/n) cooperated with us out of goodwill and it isn't like she is “Trickstar's” exclusive producer. We can't just keep her to ourselves.”

Yuuki and Akehoshi watched as Hidaka squared his shoulders, looking grim and determined. “However these are the seeds we planted, it wouldn't feel good to just let her be like this... Hm?”

* * *

You know, I’m sure there are plenty of people out there who would love to be surrounded by a crowd of hot dudes. I, however, was _not_ one of these people. In fact, this was nothing short of a nightmare for me!

If I didn’t have clastrophopiba before, I certainly did now. My head was pounding from all the yelling, my arms were getting tired from swinging this chair around, and I was becoming more and more tempted to just jump out of the window and hope the fall would put me in a coma. At least then, I could get some much-needed rest. Did they really have to ambush me like this?! I wasn’t even an actual producer yet, so why were they even asking me right now?!

 _‘I don’t care who it is,’_ I sent out a prayer as the crowd seemed to close in on me. _‘Somebody. Anybody. Just help me already!’_

“Scatter, scatter you cretins! Should I turn you into the rust on my blade?!”

The stern command cut through the chaos of the room, silencing it completely. Everyone stopped and looked towards the one who gave it. There stood Kanzaki Souma, slowly unsheathing that sword of his while pointing it at the crowd.

“It will soon be the time for classes to start, each of you should return to their own classes!” He shouted, brandishing his sword dangerously close to a few select people “Each to their own castle!”

Everyone paled and at the threat of being sliced and diced, they spared me no second glance as they rushed out of the room. Kanzaki was still on a war path with Hidaka having to duck out of the way in order to avoid getting an impromptu haircut.

“Kanzaki! Don't swing your sword inside the classroom, it's dangerous!” He called out as Yuuki looked around at the now much emptier classroom. I slumped down in pure relief. Oh thank the gods…

“Wow. Thanks to Kanzaki-kun, everyone got scared and left. Even the students of 2-A!” He marvled before the guys rushed over towards me. “More importantly, are you alright (L/n)-chan? You weren't touched in any weird places, right?”

“Thankfully, no.” I grumbled while stepping off of the desk I was on and setting the chair down. “But I’m pretty sure I’d gone deaf for a moment from all that yelling.”

“(N/n), you’re alive!” Akehoshi cried before wrapping his arms around me in a hug. “Wah~! I thought you were going to move on to the afterlife!”

“No thanks to _you_!” I grumbled, reaching up to pinch his cheeks in retaliation. “You’re the one that led them to me in the first place!”

“I’msh Showwy~!” He whined while Yuuki laughed a little on the side. Hmph, seriously these guys were no help at all! I had to be saved by Mr. Samurai over here.

“Forgive me as well, (L/n).” Hidaka apologized before bowing towards Kanzaki. “I didn't think you of all people would be the one to rescue the transfer student. You really helped us, Kanzaki.”

“Yeah, thanks man…” I pushed Akehoshi away while also bowing towards him. Even though I had helped out the group that had beaten his “Unit”, he still chose to help me, like Kiryu did…

Kanzaki smiled lightly as he sheathed his sword (seriously, how was he allowed to carry that thing around in the first place?). “Heh. Don't mistake my intentions, I will absolutely dispel yesterday's humiliation in time. I am of “Akatsuki” which opposes your “ _Torikkusutaa_ ”. I don't have any intention to become close to you...However we are also comrades of class 2-A. My position changes in wartime and peace.”

He straitened up before giving a cordial bow of his own, hand still settled on the sword at his hip. “As a proud member of “Akatsuki”, yesterday's “ _dorifessu_ ” was one that made my blood boil…but as a fellow classmate, it was a thrilling and grand performance that shook my heart. Your victory inspired me to be more diligent in my training in order not to lose to you all next time. It'd be nice if we received an opportunity to have a rematch someday.”

Wow, what a respectable guy! It was weird how all of “Akatsuki” seemed to be taking this loss so…well maturely. I’d been afraid that the Student Council would reign hell fire on us, but so far they’ve been pretty chill. Hell, they were even acknowledging “Trickstar’s” hard work! They now saw them as a legit rival, rather than a minor inconvenience, which was honestly both a good and bad. Good in that the guys were getting the respect they deserve, and bad that now the Student Council was going to keep an eye on them 24/7. A sneak attack like before won’t work again…

“From our side it would be nice to just run away with this win.” Hidaka seemed to be following my train of thought as well. “If we fight head on, “Trickstar” can't quite catch up to “Akatsuki” yet.”

“Heh. It is a virtue to be modest, but it does somewhat annoy me.” Kanzaki cleared his throat before turning towards me. “Rather than that, I have business with the transfer student.”

I looked over at him, a little warry. Oh, great what now? “What is it? Don’t tell me you me to produce for you too or something? I’m warning you now, I still don’t know what I’m doing so I won’t be of much help to you and “Akatsuki”.”

“Not at all.” He denied before pulling an envelope from out of his pocket and handing it to me. “Hasumi-dono entrusted me with a letter for you, I want you to accept it.”

“A…letter?” I carefully took the envelope and examined it along with Akehoshi. Unlike the letter of challenge styled one that Kiryu had sent, this one seemed pristine and official. There was even a wax seal of the school’s crest that kept it closed.

“Hasumi...that’s the vice president, correct?” Hidaka asked. “Will we be given some kind of punishment for yesterday's Dreamfes?”

“And why give it to me…?” I wondered, the letter feeling oddly heavy in my hands. “I’m not a member of “Trickstar”…”

“Yeah, but we did make you our improtu leader during the “S1”…” I looked over towards Yuuki, who had a thoughtful frown on his face. “Perhaps he believed that since you’re our leader, he felt it would be best to give the letter to you.”

I couldn’t help but grimace a little at that. I can’t believe I had almost forgotten about that. The “ _enigmatic female transfer student/producer/leader of “Trickstar”_ ”! That certainly was a title that I didn’t expect to receive. I so wasn't the leader type...

“I don’t believe you all have anything to worry about.” Kanzaki soon clarified, catching our attention once more. “Hasumi-dono wouldn't do anything unreasonable and it is not as if you have committed a crime. He just wants to meet you after school, perhaps to speak one or two words of disagreement. However, that is none of my concern.”

The bell then took that moment to ring, signal the classes have now started. The other 2-A students cautiously filed back in, sending Kanzaki nervous looks as they passed him.

“Well then, I have fulfilled my duty.” He bowed once more before walking towards his desk. “Please, try not to be late in meeting with Hasumi-dono…”

The guys and I also began to make our way to our seats, but I still felt anxious. Being called out to meet the student council after school wasn’t something I was thrilled to do, but what choice did I have? Ignoring it didn’t seem like a good idea either…

“If you’re worried (N/n), then we’ll come with you!” Akehoshi pipped up with a bright smile and I looked at him surprise.

“But…I was the only one called out by the vice-president.” I frowned, fiddling with my fingers. It’s not as if I didn’t want them to come with me. Quite the opposite! But I didn’t want them to get in more trouble than they already were. “Are you sure it’ll be alright for you guys to come?”

“Well you are recognized as our leader and as members of “Trickstar”, we should be allowed to accompany you.” Hidaka promptly answered before gently patting me on the shoulder. “We’ll be besides each other every step of the way.”

I could feel my anxieties dim in light of the guy’s encouraging gazes. They were right. I’m sure that whatever Hasumi wanted, it wouldn’t be too bad. We can get through this together!

I smiled and nodded, placing the letter in my bag. Its presence stayed in the back of my mind throughout the entire lesson…

* * *

I sighed, drying my face with my handkerchief. Splashing my face with water always served to wake me up. I looked at myself in the mirror, taking in my tired eyes. Ugh, I really did look awful. Now that all the adrenaline was gone I felt like a stale gummy worm. Maybe I should get a coffee drink from the school store or something?

Finding the idea more and more tantalizing, I pocketed my handkerchief before exiting the bathroom. I already told the guys I would be gone for a little bit (though trying to convince them not to follow me was a hassle), so they shouldn’t get too worried if I was gone a bit longer.

I was barely out of the bathroom before I was stopped.

“Good evening, Transfer Student-san.”

I flinched and turned around to see where the voice had come from. It was a purple haired guy, whose hand was held to his chest like a butler. With just one glance, I could tell that the way he carried himself was much too proper for a typical high school student.

“Um, hello?” I frowned a little, taking a few cautious steps back. I swear if this was another guy coming to ask me to produce for him and his Unit, I’m gonna scream. Maybe I should’ve asked one of the guys to come along with me after all…

Perhaps seeing my wariness, the guy gave a courteous bow and leveled me with a gentlemanly smile. “I apologize if I startled you in anyway. I’m sure being approached by a stranger near the girl’s bathroom would put anyone on edge.”

_‘Yeah, no kidding.’_

“However, I have no unscrupulous intentions, so please be at ease. I’m here to deliver a message instead.”

“Message?” Man, I sure was getting a lot of those today. It ain’t easy being so popular y’know~?

“That’s right.” The guy nodded, still keeping a pleasant smile on his face. “Though, I guess I’m also here to retrieve you as well. Kaichou-sama would like you to join him for tea.”

A strange shiver went down my spine at that, and I felt even more on edge. Kaichou-sama…did he mean the student council president? But…why?!

“Um…I thought it was the vice-president who wanted to meet with me…and after school at that?”

“While that is true, Kaichou-sama has requested to meet up with you personally.” The guy tilted his head slightly, and though nothing about him seemed remotely threatening, I still felt unnerved. “So, will you accept said request?”

 _“Absolutely not!”_ Was what I wanted to say, but my refusal was stuck in my throat. Something told me that I didn’t have a choice in the matter. What he was probably asking is if I wanted to go with him willingly or forcefully and frankly, I’ve fulfilled my kidnap quota for the year.

“Uh, sure…I guess?”

"Excellent." The guy gave me another pleasant smile, and I couldn’t muster up the effort to return it.

* * *

"So Miss transfer student, have you adjusted to your life here at Yumenosaki yet?" I was knocked out of my thoughts at the sudden question. I choked on my tea a little and tried to swallow fast enough to answer.

"Er...yes! I uh, I think so..." I cleared my throat after a few hesitant moments, getting an amused look in return.

"You think so?" At his raised brow, I scrambled a little to clarify. Dang it (F/n), now was not the time to get socially awkward!

"U...U-Um! Well, I mean that it's had it's ups and downs...but I feel like I’m getting used to here bit by bit…" I looked down, fiddling with the warm cup in my hands. You know...now that I think about it, I’ve been at Yumenosaki for about a month now. Time sure does fly by when your planning a revolution…

“Well, I’m glad to hear that…” Tenshouin nodded, pale blue eyes looking down at his own cup with a small smile. “I worked hard to ensure that Yumenosaki became a place of security, so it’s nice to be reminded that my efforts haven’t gone in vain.”

I barely managed to play off my snort as a simple cough. Secure wasn’t really the word I would use to describe Yumenosaki. Perhaps…stifling? Dream crushing? Totalitarian? Yeah, those all sounded much more fitting.

“Oh my, are you alright?”

“U…U-Uh, yeah I’m fine!” I cleared the crack in my voice before sitting up straighter. I didn’t want to look even more like an idiot in front of Mr. President here. “My throat is just a little hoarse from yesterday is all.”

“I see…” Tenshouin’s lips quirked up a bit as he gestured to the tea in front of us. “If that’s the case, might I offer you some chamomile tea? It’s what I often drink when I have a sore throat.”

“Yeah, that would be nice…thank you…” I was a little surprised by his offer. That was…surprisingly polite of him. I watched as he prepared the tea, my guard lowering slightly as I saw how swift and delicately he moved. Wow. It was clear that he’s must’ve taken part in tea ceremonies in the past…

Soon enough, a steaming cup of chamomile tea was gentley placed in front of me and I took the time to inhale the sweet aroma. “Hm~♪ Honey, mint, and a bit of lemon huh? They do say simple is better.”

“Hm, you have a good nose~♪" I blushed a little at his compliment, taking a sip ( _damn did it taste good_ ) as I turned my eyes to the side.

“Ah, not really. I just…really like tea is all.”

“Yes, I imagine that you must be well versed in tea,” He smiled, calmly spooning sugar into his own cup. “After all, you were the president of the “Tea Club” at Kimisaki, correct?”

I felt every nerve in my body freeze. I looked up at him, dumbfounded. I don’t remember putting my cup back down, but I could barely feel it’s smooth porcelain from beneath my trembling fingers.

“H…” I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. “…How did you know that?”

Tenshouin Eichi titled his head ever so slightly, his smile becoming a tad wider...

* * *

Feeling his phone vibrate, Akehoshi pulled it out to see that he had received a text message. When he read it, he let out a curious hum.

“What’s wrong Akehoshi?” Hidaka, seeing his friend’s confusion, asked while Yuuki looked over from the banana milk he was drinking.

“Oh! Well, (N/n) just texted me.” He shrugged before pocketing his phone. “She said she was feeling tired and was going to spend the rest of the day napping in the infirmary."

Hidaka gave a small, worried frown. “Hm…well she did have an eventful morning. Plus the fatigue from the ‘S1’ yesterday most likely didn’t help. I did tell he that she needed to rest more.”

“Uh oh, Hidaka-kun’s in mother hen mode again~!” Yuuki teased, earning a irritated glance from said mother hen. While those two bickered, Akehoshi thought back to the text he received. Over the many days that they’ve spent together, they often exchanged messages with eachother. Everyone had a particular way of texting, and (F/n) was no different. That’s why, he felt that something was…off as he read what she sent.

_[N/n~!🐱: Really tired. Gonna sleep in the infirmary. See you after school]._

The way it was worded…didn’t seem right, and a part of him wondered if it was because she was so tired…or something else.

With a strange, foreign feeling settling in his gut, Akehoshi turned to look out the window. He could see storm clouds forming in the distance...

* * *

_**Zawa, Zawa~...Zawa, Zawa~** _


	23. Absolute Victory (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which "Trickstar" is given an offer they can't refuse.

_**Not to spoil or anything but[this ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d3/6c/6d/d36c6d23f961972f58f2f005b9f8d658.jpg)was my mood the whole time I wrote this chapter,,,** _

~~_**(and it only gets worse oop)** _ ~~

_**Disclaimer~!: Ensemble Stars and all it's iterations belongs to Happy Elements of Merc Storia fame. The translations for the events and stories comes from the lovely people of the Ensemble Stars[Wiki](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_English_Ensemble_Stars_Wiki)! I don't own anything~** _

* * *

_**Chapter 23- Absolute Victory (Part 2)** _

* * *

For the majority of ‘Trickstar”, this was the first time they’ve been in the student council office. It was just as lavishly furnished and stuffy as they expected, though the tense atmosphere that filled every nook and cranny of the room made it seem especially stifling.

The five friends stood in a line besides each other, shifting under the heavy stare of the student council president. Tenshouin was smiling pleasantly at them, though none of them felt comforted by it.

“Welcome to the student council room of Yumenosaki Academy.” He politely inclined his head, letting out a small, amused chuckle. “Hehe, I had a hunch that if I called the transfer student then the others from "Trickstar" would also follow, and it looks like I was right. Friendship truly is beautiful~!”

Said group traded anxious looks. They didn’t know if the fact that he really wanted to talk to all of them instead of just (F/n) was a good thing or not…probably the latter.

Perhaps seeing their unease, Tenshouin waved a dismissive hand towards them. “Now, now, There’s no need to be too nervous. I want you to be at ease. Yuzuru, could you bring out some tea for them?”

“As you wish.” Said teen bowed with the grace of a butler before going off to complete his task. He, however, couldn’t leave without the usual heckling from his charge.

“Slave, bring some tea for me too!” Himemiya demanded, using the arm that wasn’t wrapped around the presidents’ to point at him. “I was finally able to chat lots with the president, so my throat is all parched, hehehe ♪”

He then turned a nasty smirk towards “Trickstar”, snickering like some kind of evil little gerbil. “It's time for payback, “Trickstar”! Now that the president is back, you guys are done for! Be trampled on!!☆”

The group felt their hackles raise at the provocation, but Tenshouin was quick to intervene before things could escalate.

“Now stop that. Those are no manners, Tori.” His tone was akin to a mother scolding their child. “It's not like I called them over to pick a fight with them. I want to properly welcome them as guests.”

Himemiya’s eyes sparkled in admiration before he snuggled closer to the president like an attention seeking kitten. “You are so kind, president! You show mercy even to trash like them, that just shows how tolerant you are! You can really feel the difference in class! I love you lots~! ♪”

While Tenshouin just smiled and indulgently pat him on the head, Trickstar and (F/n) were looking at the saccharine scene with various levels of disgust and/or irritation. Isara had to squint his eyes against the sparkles that surrounded the two, grimacing.

 _‘That Himemiya....feigning innocence as usual and quick to lower his head to his superiors. Though, I did hear the two of them are childhood friends thanks to the influences of their families.’_ He also knew that his fellow student council member greatly looked up to the president. He was one of the few people the little pink menace wouldn’t antagonize.

 _‘That aside…what are we gonna do guys?’_ He looked over at his companions, noting each of their expressions. Hidaka had his usual composed expression, though the slight furrow in his brow gave way to his concern. Akehosi’s eyes were oddly alert, contrasting with the clueless smile on his face. Yuuki looked understandably anxious, fiddling with his fingers as his eyes darted from every occupant in the room.

And (F/n)…well, she looked like she swallowed a rotten lemon, peel and all. She had seemed fine when they came to pick her up at the infirmary, if not a little subdued. As soon as they entered the student council room though, she had yet to take her eyes off of Tenshouin, as if he were some kind of venomous snake that would attack as soon as she let her guard down. It was clear from her face that her feelings towards the president were nothing but negative, which Isara found strange. He knew she wasn’t a huge fan of the student council, but this seemed more deeper than a general dislike. More personal…

Isara sighed, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve some tension. Great, just when they thought they finally overcame the obstacle in front of them, the final boss appears out of nowhere, snatching away the aftertaste of victory.

 _‘Who would have thought the president would return this soon...?’_ It was a worst case scenario that they didn’t expect. Perhaps his uncanny timing and him calling out “Trickstar” meant that he had some sort of punishment in mind for them?

 _‘This is bad.’_ He lightly bit his lip, gradually realizing the kind of trouble they could be in. _‘Along with being an important person in general, he also is the top of Yumenosaki Academy. If he wields his authority and comes at us with the intent to crush us, then there’s nothing we can do. Even a student council member like me has no power when compared to him…It sucks, but for the time being I'll keep quiet and watch over things.’_

He switched his gaze over to Hasumi who was sitting besides Tenshouin and shuddered a little at the furious scowl on his face.

 _‘Uwah…even the vice president has a murderous look in his eyes. It's so scary I can't even call out to him, although I think it's also because he feels shameful about his mistake yesterday.’_ That’s right, they weren’t the only ones put in a bad spot here. Hasumi hadn’t spoken a word since Tenshouin came back, just silently fuming.

The relationship between the two had always confused Isara. He wasn’t sure if they were on good terms or not. Hasumi would work so hard for him when he was gone, but now that Tenshouin was back he looked ready to strangle him. It truly was a strange relationship, not that he could really talk. In a way, it kind of reminded him of how Akehoshi and Hidaka would bicker with each other…

The small smile the comparison brought on waned as he remembered their unsavory situation. Right, the big boss of the student council has returned, and if they weren't careful, they’d be executed without a moment’s notice.

_‘This is the student councils home base. We won't be able to just walk away after taking any careless actions. How will we overcome this difficult situation, you guys-‘_

“State your business.”

Everyone stopped and turned towards Hidaka who looked unperturbed in the face of the president. Instead, he held his head high and spoke professionally. “We are still tired from yesterday's Dreamfes, so we had planned to properly rest today. If your business is something trivial then I will be excusing myself right now.”

 _‘Oh, he’s acting strong. As expected of Hokuto...He isn't wavering at all!’_ Isara smiled at his friend’s daring, noting that his confident stance had also helped to give the others some ease. _‘I guess us winning the Dreamfes yesterday helped build up his confidence.’_

Tenshouin’s smile widened a bit, a certain shine going through his blue eyes. Amusement and Intrigue... “Hehe. You don't have to bare your fangs like that, how cute. ♪ I would like it if you wouldn't be so cautious, I want to deepen our friendship.”

“Heh. I don't have any attention to get along with you guys from the student council.” Hidaka huffed before turning away from him. “Nor do I have any reason to. If we're just going to have a friendly talk over tea then I will be making my leave right here and now. We're going back now, guys.”

“Eh?!” Akehoshi and (F/n) looked shocked at his bold dismissal, with the former giving a small pout. “We're already going back? I don't really mind but I like the student council office because it has so many sparkly things~! I wanna look a little more at the decorations and stuff. Look here, (N/n)! It's an enormous jewel~☆”

(F/n) wasn’t paying him much attention though. Instead she was looking at Hidaka with an oddly conflicted expression. She looked relieved that they were planning to leave…but there was something else in her gaze. Before Isara could tell what it was, Yuuki piped up from besides him.

“I-i-i-i-if we're g-g-g-going back then l-l-let's hurry.” He squeaked out, looking ready to book it out of the room as soon as possible.

Hidaka, ever the straight man, was quick to reprimand his two friends. “Akehoshi, you're too carefree, and Yuuki, you're too nervous. Behave more gentlemanly.”

Tenshouin’s chuckle cut through their banter like a knife through butter. All eyes were on him again as he lowered his hand from his mouth in a effort to muffle his laughter.

“You guys really are interesting. I’m happy I called you here after all...” His tone was affable, perhaps even fond. “Yes, I'm happy to be able to talk face to face like this. I have always been waiting for revolutionists like yourselves to appear.”

Hidaka gave him a suspicious glance, turning back around to face him. “...What do you mean?”

Tenshouin lightly clicked his tongue, waving a finger back and forth. “Youngsters nowadays are too impatient, that's no good. You immediately want an answer, you rush to the conclusion. You should conduct yourself more elegantly...”

He sighed at their impatient silence, slightly leaning back in his chair with another chuckle. “However it doesn't seem like you have any intention of a leisurely sit down...It can't be helped so let's just straightforwardly state my business.”

Tenshouin Eichi titled his head ever so slightly, his smile becoming a tad wider...

_“For the time being..."Trickstar" should disband.”_

A ripple of shock went through the second years as they slowly tried to comprehend what he had just said. Hidaka took a fierce step forward.

“What's with that? There's a limit to abusing your authority!” He yelled. “Do you mean to say you will destroy anyone who goes against the student council, no questions asked? Does the student council even have the authority to force a "unit" to disband? I will not agree to this!”

Akehoshi was quick to jump to his friend’s aid, looking equally incensed. “That's right, our story is just starting now! We can't disband here!”

“You people should remember to talk more politely. We are your seniors, for all it's worth.” Everyone stopped as, for the first time since they’ve arrived, Hasumi spoke. They watched as he sent a glare, surprisingly, towards Tenshouin. “However, I also think there is something wrong with that statement, Eichi.”

“Trickstar” and (F/n) looked at the vice-president in shock. They just couldn’t believe it. Was he, of all people, really defending them?

Uncaring of the incredulous stares, Hasumi went on. “It's already known throughout the whole school that these guys beat the student council in yesterday's Dreamfes. They are being treated as 'heroes'. If we forced them to disband because we lost to them, our authority and respect of the students will weaken even more.”

He readjusted his glasses, the glare from the light concealing his eyes. “Even if we force them to disband, it would just make us feel better for a short while. Thinking long term, we will have great losses. They’ll become martyrs whose miracle will inspire countless others to the point where we won’t be able to control it. It will be an evil and disastrous act, Eichi. I can hardly stomach it.”

As “Trickstar” continued to gape at their unlikely sort of ally, Tenshouin gave his companion a thoughtful smile.

“You really are kind, aren't you, Keito?” He mused, tilting his head slightly. “So you will stand up for those very same heroes who defeated you using a surprise attack and called shame upon you?”

“It isn't as if I'm standing up for "Trickstar". It's just that I, after looking at the situation objectively, decided that it wouldn't do any good for the student council. Besides.” He trailed off, shooting them a challenging stare. “The next time we face off in a Dreamfes, we _will_ beat them fair and square. If we don't, we won't be able to take back our glory.”

Despite the uncertainty of the situation, “Trickstar” couldn’t help but accept the challenge with their own determined looks. If they managed to not be disbanded, then they wouldn’t mind taking on the student council and beating them on fair ground when they got strong enough.

Tenshouin watched the tension between the two groups with an air of amusement, as if he were watching a play. He then clapped his hands, regaining their attention. “I understand that, so rest easy Keito. I have properly thought it through. I intend to aim for a future in which everyone will be happy.”

His gaze scanned over the second years before settling them on (F/n). A silent, nano second conversation seemed to pass between them and from the way she bit her lip and looked away moments later, it wasn’t an especially pleasant one. Tenshouin kept his gaze on her, smile still affixed to his face. “...Yes, I am sure that this story will have a happy end.”

Akehoshi seemed to be the only one who noticed the exchange but when he sent his friend a questioning look, she just ignored it and stayed silent.

“Well then. Let me first tell you what brought this on.” Tenshouin spoke after letting the silence drag on for a bit. “I think you understand it since you're all smart but the fact that you won yesterday's Dreamfes was a miracle; it was just a fluke.”

The group of five grimaced at his words. The way he said it, though blunt, wasn’t as if he were trying to insult them. He was just stating the truth, and a bitter one at that.

“Thanks to it being a surprise attack, the cooperation of “UNDEAD” and “2wink”, the special position of the transfer student, my absence and other big factors such as those that kept piling up, it's a victory you grasped thanks to luck as if walking on thin ice.” He went on pensively, as if he were dissecting and going over said factors in more depth in his head. “If we were to come attack you from the front you would not stand a chance. Keito's “Akatsuki” which is wishing to take revenge, or my “fine”, are able to easily crush you.”

The silence that followed was chokingly palatable. Though it pained “Trickstar” to admit it, he was right. Yesterday’s victory was a miracle, and miracles were called that because they didn’t happen often. Their unit was like a newborn compared “Akatsuki” and “fine”, and none of them were confident enough to believe that they’d win against them in a one on one battle so soon. The difference in strength was just too great…

Perhaps taking pity on their down-trodden expressions, Tenshouin gave them all a soft smile and spoke up once more. “I say that…However, you are the flowers that bloomed in this Yumenosaki Academy, even though you shouldn't have been able to. You yourselves embody a miracle, each of you a precious existence. It would be more than a shame to just crush you here.”

“Trickstar” looked up at this, a skeptical hope shining in their eyes. If he wasn’t going to crush them like bugs under his shoe, then what was his plan? What did he really want with them?

“I have a lucrative proposal for you all. Listen properly until the end as I’m sure it will be a nice opportunity for you.” Tenshouin laced his hands together and continued. “As I mentioned earlier, I will have Trickstar disband. However I am thinking of assigning all of its members to "units" which will be able to bring out the best in them.”

“Y…Y-You’re going to reassign us to different "units"?” Yuuki asked, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt to the point of wrinkling it.

“That’s right Yuuki Makoto-kun. A swift transfer.” Tenshouin nodded, intent eyes training themselves onto Hidaka and Akehoshi. “To have Hidaka Hokuto-kun and Subaru Akehoshi-kun in a mish-mashed unit such as “Trickstar” is a waste. So, I’ll have you both become part of my “fine”, one of the strongest “units” in this Yumenosaki Academy.”

Both of the boys looked stunned at the offer. For the president himself to consider them to join his highly acclaimed “unit”...they didn't know whether to be flattered or upset.

“What…just what game are you playing at?” It was, surprisingly enough, Akehoshi who had asked, his normally bright blue eyes darkened with bemusement. He looked lost and slightly anxious, as if he were slowly being caught in a riptide. “You don’t want us to disband, but rather join you? We’re your enemies you know! So why…?”

Tenshouin stared at him silently for a few moments. “…The reason I called you here is to recruit you, not to punish you. I want you to become outstanding talents who will carry "fine", Yumenosaki Academy, and this idol industry.”

His tone was faintly breathless, as if he were looking a particularly splendid gemstone. Greed colored his gaze as he continued. “You have potential, a shining talent. You are the precious buds who should blossom in full glory not as my enemy, but as my comrade. I want you to allow me to not have to trample over the bud that has just started to sprout. I want you to let me love it, I want you to let me _grow_ it.”

Tenshouin’s eyes were like looking into an endless sky. They held an unfathomable depth to them that seemed to go on and on, spanning for an infinite blue millennia. The pressure of his gaze weighed them down, and any thought of averting their gaze was scattered to the wind. They were spell bound, at the mercy of his words.

Tenshouin bowed his head, holding a hand out to them as if urging them to take it. “This is a request. This Tenshouin Eichi is lowering his head and requesting you. I want to have you so much, that it’s as if I’m on pins and needles. I have always been waiting for a beautiful flower, for a young idol with great promise for the future. So, become one of my comrades. So I can help you blossom for all to see.”

They all felt stifled at his imploring words, unsure of how to respond. The only one articulate enough was Akehoshi, but even he floundered for a substantial response.

“You! I…W…W-What about Ukki and Sari huh?!” He snapped out, looking at the president in frustration. “You just expect us to up and leave them alone without a “unit”? To abandon them? Our friends?!”

“Of course...I have also thought of the other two members, not just of you and Hidaka-kun.” Tenshouin responded coolly, gesturing over to Isara and Yuuki. “First, I will have Isara Mao whom Keito highly values become part of “Akatsuki”. As for Yuuki Makoto-kun, an acquaintance of mine in “Knights” has raised their hand saying they would like him.”

“”K…K-Knights”?” Yuuki went through several pallid shades, eyes widening in dismay. “You don’t mean…y-you’re acquaintance is-?”

“Why yes, Sena Izumi-kun.” He answered with a faint smile. “It seems that he is especially asking for Yuuki-kun's enrollment-“

“ _You can’t!_ ” Most of the room slightly jumped at the shout, turning to look at the once silent producer. (F/n)’s fist were balled up at her sides and shaking as she looked at Tenshouin darkly. “You can’t…send Yuuki-kun there. Anywhere but there.”

“Hm... ?And why, Miss transfer student, should I not?” Tenshouin blinked, tilting his head slightly. “Do you have any grievances you wish to express about my choice?”

(F/n) looked as if she had a lot more than grievances to express, but she held them back with gritted teeth and focused on the important one. “I…do not think it will be healthy or beneficial for Yuuki-kun to be sent with “Knights”, especially if that Izumi jerkis there! It may have only been once, but I’ve seen how badly he treats Yuuki-kun. It’s downright toxic! It…it would be better for him to go to another, less harmful “unit”…”

“(L/n)-chan…” Yuuki looked at her, slight misty eyed as Tenshouin gave her a blank stare.

“…Miss transfer student, how much do you know about “Knights”?” He asked, voice soft and low. She gulped at the question before answering.

“O…O-Only a little.”

“Well, that’s no surprise seeing as you just transferred. You see, among the “units” that don't bow down to the student council, “Knights” is the strongest. If I were to go as far and rank them, I’d say they’d be in the top five.”

“Okay, and?” She snapped, scowling at the damned smile on his face.

“And to Yuuki-kun, who is a leftover and poorly equipped student, it's the chance of a lifetime.”

Yuuki flinched back as if he were slapped and (F/n) clicked her tounge, seething. “You-!”

“Of course, that is something I can say to all of you.” He easily brushed off her ire, continuing to refer to the rest of “Trickstar”. “Do you truly think you can keep fighting against and picking at us until there aren't even remains left? To fight a hellish battle to exhaustion? I mean, at first you may feel like you're doing something great and enjoy yourselves like that. Be swept away in the festive fervor of revolution. But in the end, that's just playing around. You're just playing revolutionists and in time, you'll realize that there isn't any meaning in doing that.”

The second years stayed silent at that, each looking down and feeling as if the rug had been swept from beneath their feet. They had no response. No defense. No rebuttal. All they had was the truth just plainly laid out in front of them. They _couldn’t_ keep fighting and picking at the student council until not even scraps. remained They _couldn’t_ fight a hellish battle to exhaustion. And they _couldn’t_ refute a single word he said. They were truly helpless.

“No need to feel so down. It’s not as if you all have lost. It isn't an act you need to sell your soul for.” Tenshouin woed, and though his smile was gentle it seemed to cut them to the core. “Aren't we all comrades of the same Yumenosaki Academy? It's both sad and unproductive to have to fight each other because in the end, we’re all on the same side. The side that wants to spread a brightness to the world through entertainment. And, if we want to be arbitrary with concepts of winning and losing, then you “Trickstar”, have certainly won.”

“It sure doesn’t feel like it…” (F/n) spat lowly as Tenshouin chuckled in amusement.

“Oh, but it is! My proposal is the reward for that. Your talents will shine because it is in my hands. I will include your dreams into mine, and together we will bring out the maximum amount of shine. Those precious aspirations will become the hope that shines upon this whole world. I am convinced of that, which is why I want you to say yes. I want you to take my hand and walk together to that starry sky. Truly, this is the best compliment I can give you.”

“…”

“…”

.

.

.

“…” Tenshouin sighed at their silence, leveling them with a heavy stare. They all tensed as the heavy feeling on their shoulders seemed to increase. “Everyone goes through a rebellious period. It’s the integral part of growing up. But that’s just all it is, a stage in the long line of life. It’s not something you can keep up forever. You’ll have to grow up eventually and for you, “Trickstar” that moment is now."

He placed a hand against his heart, continuing in his low tone. "There is no meaning in being stagnant like this. It’s time to stop pulling back and compromise. If you want to keep on being an idol from now on, then you will have to make a decision like an idol. I am asking this of you from the bottom of my heart. Do not let this encounter end in a unfortunate manner. If you won't listen to this request, then however sad it is, we _will_ have to wage war...”

“…”

“…”

.

.

.

“…Hehe. My, everyone is still frozen like a statue. You must be surprised because my request was so sudden.” Tenshouin chuckled, the intensity of his stare disappearing in an instant, much to their relief. “However, I won't wait for an answer. With just two weeks of training, you were able to gain the drive, the weapons needed to be able to defeat “Akatsuki”. It would not be safe to let you be, so I want you to give me an answer right here and now.”

Hidaka cleared his throat and though he looked just as rattled as his friends, he managed to square his shoulders and look the president in the eyes just as he did earlier. “It's an honor to have the top idol of Yumenosaki be this cautious of us. However our answer is already obvious. Aren't I right, everyone?”

Akehoshi perked up, joy glittering in his eyes as Hidaka’s resolve. “That’s righ-!”

“...Can you let us think about it a little more?”

Everyone stopped and looked towards the solemn Isara, “Trickstar” in particular looking stunned.

“Isara?”

“Hokuto, this isn't like you. You're being led around by your emotions. It...seems like we're in a even more bad situation than I thought…” Isara was avoiding their stares like the plague, looking down at the ground while biting his lip. “I can understand how being ordered around like this doesn't sit well with you. Hell, my stomach’s hasn't stopped turning yet. However…if this reality of ours were to be compared to a shogi board, I'd say we have already lost almost all our pieces. We'll just corner ourselves by moving thoughtlessly…”

“B…B-But Sari-!”

“Hehe, it's good to be young. To whole-heartedly believe that nothing is impossible” Tenshouin sighed nostalgically, placing a dainty hand to his cheek. “But I'd be happy if you would forget that presumption for a moment and thought about this calmly. Isara-kun, since you are smart, I am sure you will be able to properly weigh what's in your best interests.”

All he got in response was a silent frown.

“Tch…you won’t even give them time to think the offer through…” (F/n) muttered, crossing her arms tightly. “Ain’t that pretty shitty? Why do you have to rush them like this?”

“Ah yes, there is a reason for that.” No one was surprised that he managed to hear her low grumble. At this point, they were sure that the student council president was capable of anything. “We are planning to hold a certain event soon and I want to take care of everything before that. In truth, we should already be starting to move things right now. Our schedule is packed and my hospitalization hasn’t helped with the work load. I have a mountain of things that I want and have to do, so naturally I don't have the time to keep playing around with you forever. If you are still willing to fight then I will use all available methods to crush you, all within a time budget. I am not kind like Keito, after all.”

(F/n) just clicked her tongue, looking to the side and trembling slightly. It was as if with every word Tenshouin spoke, she continued to fade and slump in on herself, as if being crushed by an invisible pressure.

“Hehe, well to make it more easy to consider I'll lay down some more cards. Yuuki Makoto-kun~?”

Yuuki practically jumped out of his skin at being addressed so suddenly. “M-M-Me?! Wh-what is it?”

“Now, now. No need for you to be so scared, I am no tyrant. I always act while thinking of the well-being of the students of Yumenosaki Academy.” Tenshouin chuckled at the reaction, tapping lightly on his desk. “Now Yuuki-kun, let me tell it to you straight. The “unit” that can bring out your charms to the fullest isn't “Trickstar”, but “Knights”. In that “unit” there are Narukami-kun and Sena-kun, who even in this industry are considered as excellent gravure models. There exists a system in “Knights” that will allow your talents to finally blossom to their full extent. Wouldn’t it be wise to utilize an even better stage for you in order to prepare you for your next step?”

“Being a gravure model...” Just the thought seem to make something in Yuuki shrivel up and die. He sent a helpless look to (F/n) and Isara, the two who had personally witnessed one of his interactions with Izumi and defended him against it. But they couldn’t bring themselves to meet it. Not this time.

“Now I’m not saying you should return to being a gravure model. I'm only proposing it would serve you better to stay in an environment where you can use your talents to their fullest. If you continue to stay in “Trickstar”, you would just be wasting your talents. You’ll continue to be in the others’ shadows forever. Are you truly fine with that, Yuuki-kun?”

“…” Yuuki followed in Isara’s and (F/n)’s resigned silence, lowering his head with a miserable sigh.

“My, you all look so down-trodden! I only speak the truth you know? You should lay down a long-term life plan. Look at what's ahead and accordingly act in the best way possible. That is my philosophy at least.” Tenshouin leaned back in his chair a bit, fiddling with his crossed fingers. “The reason that our country falls behind in the entertainment business compared to other countries is because we focus on the individual instead of the collective. Foreign countries efficiently use their funds to form a system. They create a shoulder to lean on, improve their facilities, accumulate know-how, and gradually improve the quality of entertainment. Japan, however, has been sluggish in this regard. Individuals get rewarded for their performances, but the system remains unsatisfactory. Some get popular on the fly and become a hot topic, but the reason is unknown. No statistics are made. They are just counting on the fact that one of many will be a hit. But this is executed so unskillfully, you can hardly even call it gambling.”

He unlaced his hands and placed them on his desk, looking lost in thought as he continued to monologue. For a moment, they wondered if he forgot that they were in the room with him. “People are just getting excited seeing who will make it or break it. Throw in enough money or drama and you can easily make them happy. But, in the end, you’re really just throwing it all away. Nothing will be gained or make an impact with careless strategies like that. While foreign countries are diligently practicing martial arts, we're just having a free for all brawl. But hey, as long as we try hard enough, then it's also possible for the ones brawling to win for a moment right? Ah, but that’s just an insufficient strategy isn’t it? In the long run, martial arts which has been perfected inside a system is stronger and when perfected, a system will excel more than any genius individual. We don't need any geniuses or pyrrhic legends or mighty warriors who can beat a thousand by themselves. It's mass-produced and properly trained normal soldiers who will win one day win the war. _That's_ what it means to focus on the system. To advance and excel in this society.”

A strange chill seemed to run through the group as Tenshouin finally winded down from his monologue. The low, yet fervent way that he spoke made it seem like there would be no end to his words. He eventually came out of his trance though, clearing his throat to look up at the second years with that pleasant smile of his.

“Ah, my apologies. I got a little bit off topic.” He chuckled. “You might not understand the meaning of my words just yet, but I want you to think about it. I want you all to contribute for the sake of the idol business's future.”

“…Are you telling us to become your soldiers... Emperor?” Hidaka rumbled like the beginnings of a storm. “To be apart of your mass-produced armada?”

“Well, not _mine_. I want you to become the soldiers of our idol business. I'd even go as far as to say I want you to be its slaves. Not just that though, I want you to serve with joy- I want you to become happy slaves and no, it’s not as oxymoronic as you may think.” His blasé tone contrasted greatly with what he was saying. How he thought them becoming slaves, happy ones at that, to the industry was perfectly logical and sane.

“I am merely thinking about the system. I have no interest in who wins the individual matches. It’s the _legacy_ that matters. I want the existences of idols to not just end as a boasted-about brawl in our country, a novelty that’ll lose its luster to the dust of time. I want it to properly take root as a greatly respected martial art, as a hero, as a culture- no, something even grander! I want to engrave the very heart and soul of an idol in the history of mankind, and I want you to help me with this endeavor. You have the talent and potential, so why not finally put it to use on the battleground? I've even already went through this with your parents Hidaka-kun and they seem to be cheering you on! Of course, if you doubt me then feel free to confirm with them.”

“M…M-My parents don't have anything to do with it.” Hidaka grounded out, eyes narrowed into sheets of ice. “I can understand that my parents who also love systems agree with your opinion. I, however, am performing in “Trickstar” because I didn't want to become a heartless cog in any of these damn systems!”

“How many times must I repeat myself Hidaka-kun? You have to let go of your rebellious phase and become an adult.” Tenshouin shook his head solemly, sounding like a parent scolding a fussy child. “Youth is short, it's already too late when you start regretting after you're tired and unable to move anymore. Even though you are blessed with a good environment, even though you have family that you can make use of, turning your back to that is just you throwing a tantrum. Surely you can see this?”

Tenshouin was like a sniper and his words were the bullets. One by one, he was shooting down any and all protest and argument that “Trckstar” struggled to make. They were beginning to loathe this helpless speechlessness which seemed to sting more than any taunt thrown their way. It…just wasn’t fair. Perhaps it was childish to think so, but they had no other way to express their frustrations! They wanted to throw a tantrum. To scream and fight back and rebel! But…they couldn't and it just wasn't fair!

“Ha~ a truly stubborn group…how about this then?” Tenshouin clapped his hands with a regal smile. “Since I’m asking you to use your precious youth for me, it’s only natural that I compensate you for it. Let me prepare an amount that equals that. Would about 100 million yen per person suffice?”

“Wha-?!” The group reeled back in shock at this, unable to believe that he was willing to spend around half a billion yen on them. Had he not just gone into a ran about throwing your money away frivolously to make people happy? So why? Why was he so insistent for them to disband? Why did he want them to assimilate into this system he idealized so badly?

“Bribing us now, are we?” Hidaka sniffed in distaste and Tenshouin waved a dismissive hand.

“It's an investment, an appropriate compensation for your labor. No matter how many brawls you win, you'll only feel better for a bit. But soldiers make profits, and those gains in the end will come back to them: that's how it works.”

He cast a glance over to Akehoshi, holding a fist to his mouth. “Akehoshi-kun, if I remember correctly, you like money, right? If so, won't you agree with 100 million yen? It might be a small salary for a top idol, but for a person who still isn't anything, it is a great reward. I want you to accept it; my proof of the expectations I have for you, that is.”

“…Stop joking around. It's true that I like money, but your money doesn't shine.” Akehoshi’s voice was the coldest any of them ever heard. He was glaring down at the student council president like how a cornered yet determined prey would a predator. Even if he were at a huge disadvantage, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Tenshouin tilted his head in polite confusion. “My, I don't understand what you mean. Should I pay you with coins, gold bullions or jewels? Well, it's fine. I have shown you what your conditions will be. The ones who will make the decision to take my hand or not are you all. I'd be happy if you could feel my sincerity from the fact that I did not coerce you into anything even though that would be easy for me to do. I want you to properly give it a thought…Ah, and I almost forgot!”

Tenshouin stood up from his seat, making everyone tense. He clapped his hands together, an excited shine in his eyes that probably didn’t bode well for them. “My “fine” will be participating in a Dreamfes after this. I would like for you to watch. It's a ‘B1’, so you can observe it without needing a ticket. I also have a small announcement to make, so you won't lose anything from coming to watch.”

The second years traded unsure looks. “fine” was going to preform in a Dreamfes already? With who? And what was this so called “small” announcement that he wanted to make?

“I want you to choose whether to become my comrades. Whether you will choose to think long term or to keep stubbornly struggling after seeing what I am capable of.” He went on, walking towards a nearby window to gaze down at the meticulously crafted yard of Yumenosaki. “I am counting on you, who are still no-names, to make a sound decision. However, I won't wait very long. I've said this many times already, but youth is short and you can't waste even a single second. It would be a waste to just let things end with just a merry uproar. This is the point in life you will always be looking back to. I want you to think deeply about this. The time has come to face not some kind of vague dream but the harsh reality.”

Tenshouin turned to look back at them, the rays of the afternoon sunlight making a halo around him. Angelic was what many would describe him, but to “Trickstar” it wasn’t because of his looks. Instead, he was angelic like the terrifying seraphim. Righteous and all powerful, they would work to spread the word and influence of their lord. And like the awed and frightened people in the presence of these visitors, they had no choice but to obey.

 _"Join me, or perish. It's truly an offer you can't refuse, ne~?_ ♪"

* * *

_***"OH SHIT" INTENSIFIES*** _


End file.
